Heroine
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: Sequel to "Stand by You" and "Cut Scenes and Drabbles". Years into the future the Pokémon world is a entirely different place, and a new generation goes off into the world and prepare to become Pokémon masters of an entirely different breed. Jessie, James, Ash, Misty, and a cast of original characters. A sort of unique journey fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokemon**

 **Author's Note (AN)** **:** This is a sequel to my first fanfiction called Stand by You and the spinoff series Cut Scenes and Drabbles. Both of these stories are on this account. I recommend reading both of them, or at least reading Stand by You before reading this story. This is a journey fic that focuses primarily on Annastasia, the daughter of Jessie and James, and a cast of original characters with references to characters and situations from Stand by You and the original Pokemon anime. This story is now complete. I hope you enjoy. PM me anytime with questions or private comments, I will be sure to answer within a few days, if not sooner:)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanto Region, April 1, 2032

After a long uphill hike through the woods, the young Pokémon master looked over at the distant clouded morning mountaintops with a feeling that she could best be described as intense nostalgia.

"Well Bleu, its sure has been a while since you and I took this hike, hasn't it?" she asked her partner.

"Altarrrria", the Pokémon responded.

"Lilliipuppp?" asked the other Pokémon.

"You weren't there, Lil-G", the teenager told the Lillipup. "So you wouldn't remember".

The trainer sat down on a rock next to her two beloved Pokémon. She scratched them both behind the ears, compelling a smile of gratitude from the two creatures. Fourteen years ago, when the girl was just three years old, she stood with her parents at this exact spot. It was the day everything changed, a day that still plays back in her memories.

**Flashback**

"Looks like we made it, Jess", James told his partner as looked around the wooded clearing.

"James, are you sure we should even be up here?" Jessie asked him as she checked out the area.

"Vee vee?" asked their two Eevees, Acorn and Aliyah.

"Arcanine Arc?" asked James' Arcanine, Growly.

"Yes. I think we are far enough away from the house", he replied.

James put his enormous backpack down one of the nearby rocks. The clearing had several of them, perfect for sitting, making the spot the best place to watch a sunset, see the Illumise and Volbeat migrate across the sky, or share an intimate moment, all of which they had done in this very spot in years' passed. Tonight however, they were staking out.

"How do you feel, Princess?" James asked his daughter, who was being carried in her mother's arms.

Jessie gently put her on the ground. The toddler looked at her father, who was now kneeling on the ground before her. She tottered over to him and fell into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, crying in a way that made both her parents' hearts break.

"I'm scared papa. Are those people going to try and get Acorn and Aliyah again?" the little girl asked worriedly.

James stroked her long blond hair. She looked at him with her large turquoise eyes. She was dressed in a little pink nightgown and red velvet boots, with a little Meowth hat atop her head to help keep her warm in the brisk evening air. It was all they had time to dress her in before they escaped.

"Honey, those people have been chasing us for a long time", Jessie told her daughter. "Hopefully after tonight that will change".

The 'they' she was referring to was Team Firestar, a corrupt gang led by an evil woman named Lisa and funded by none other than James' ex-fiancé, Jessiebelle, and both their families. After a mysterious foreign cousin bailed Jessiebelle out of prison and Lisa were sprung with the help of her escaped underlings two years prior, the family had been under constant attack. While Team Rocket as a whole was their enemy, it was specifically Jessie and James who were targeted. Team Firestar's mission was to capture the two Mew and to get their revenge on James for his so-called betrayal. Jessie and James had befriended these Mew and cared for them, becoming their trainers. They went by the names Acorn and Aliyah, and often disguised themselves as Eevee. No matter how many disguises they tried, Team Firestar had always been able to track them down using technology stolen from Team Rocket years ago, rendering the disguises nearly useless and leaving them in constant danger.

"The Elite four of Kanto, Johto, and Hoen are at the house now", James told his wife as he checked his phone. "Nanny and Pop-pop just texted me".

"So what about Delia and Giovanni? Ash and Misty? Mondo and Rumika? Domino and Archer? The backup Rocket forces? All those frontier brains and gym leaders?" Jessie questioned. "I don't like the idea of Meowth, Lucy, the twins, and your grandparents being alone with just twelve people there to back them up".

"I'm worried too, Jess", he responded. "But they have one of the best security systems in the world and there is nothing else we can do now but hide. The others should be there soon. And these aren't just any twelve people, this is the Elite four. They have fourteen legendary Pokémon between them, plus most of our Pokémon too. Once the twerps and the rest of the backup arrive, there will be nothing left to stress over".

"I know. Its just…..I don't like how these things work. The last time we had a big invasion, we almost lost her", Jessie responded, nodding her head towards the toddler.

The little girl could always tell when they were talking about her, and she hated it when her parents were worried, especially her mother, who was the tougher of the two. She knew that if her mom was freaked out, it was over something serious. She was much more perceptive than most girls her age, a trait Jessie attributes to her side of the family, since not only her, but her mother and cousin Rumika were also this way as children. She wobbled over to her mother and hugged her leg. Jessie responded by picking her back up. James wrapped his arm around them both.

"Things are different this time. We know they are coming. Lucy and Rumika are some of the top spies in Team Rocket. They know exactly what they are planning. All we have to do is hide and defend ourselves when the time comes", James assured her. "Let's not worry. This could be the night that ends it all".

"I hope you are right", Jessie responded.

The last time Team Firestar invaded on such an intense level, it was right in the middle of their wedding. The little girl could not walk or talk yet, and so she has almost no recollection of that day. After defeating the vast majority of the Team Firestar agents with the help of Ash and friends, Team Rocket, and additional allies (gym leaders, Pokémon researchers, trainers), were able to capture those who attacked them, only to find that a few month later they once again escaped from the TR prison. Since then Team Rocket spies have been on constant lookout. Recently Lucy and Rumika discovered on old base and planted bugs so that they could pick up on the enemies' conversation. They knew Team Firestar was planning on attacking on this night, the evening of the Cherryblossom festival, and that they were tracking their movements. Since Jessie, James, and the Mew twins were still their main targets, they decided to leave their home and to hide in the woods of James' grandparents' estate while the others stayed in the house. Instead of running, they were going to face them head on. The strongest trainers of the Pokémon world were already starting to gather for the fight. But by now it was no longer just about the Mew, or Team Rocket, now it was about control over the entire Pokémon universe.

"We should let everyone out", said Jessie as she tossed all but one of her Pokeballs.

"Wobbufet!"

"Gourgeist, giest!"

"Charrrrbock!"

"Niiiinnnneetalessss!"

"Eevee Eve!" Acorn joined in.

"Ok, come on out everybody!" James called.

"Carna!"

"Weeeeeeezing!"

"Raichuuuuu!"

"Innnkkkaaayyy!"

"Okay you guys. Get ready to fight", James told the Pokémon as they looked at him eagerly.

"It just doesn't feel right without Meowth, Lucy, and Rumika here", James added sadly.

"I know", Jessie replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

The three of them and their Pokémon sat down and rested in the clearing. About on hour later, they heard gunshots, screaming, and the battle cries of various Pokémon coming from the mansion. They exchanged worried glances and held each other tight while wet tears stained the young girl's face.

The girl, now a teenager, girl could hardly recall what happened next. She must have suppressed some of her memories, because the next thing she remembered was fear and chaos. There was absolute disorder as a swarm of Mega Beedrill, Mega Houndoom, and Mega Venasaur attacked her and her family. The twin Mew covered them with a shield, but it could not block away that feeling of impending doom.

"Woba!" yelled Wobbufet as he protected them with his counter attack. She remembered the way the bolts of purple electricity and vines were deflected back towards their enemies at more than twice their normal intensity, and how the Beedrill were spun out of control and poisoned by their own giant stingers.

"Giest!" Gourgeist screamed as she fired endless shadowballs at the relentless Beedrill, who though weak from battle, refused to give up. Inkay followed her lead, shooting a massive hyperbeam at the offenders.

"Serviper, Arbok, double poison sting!" Jessie commanded.

"Carnivine, pine missile. Growly, firespin, Raichu, thunderbolt, Weezing, smog attack", James instructed.

"Help Growly out with your firespin", Jessie told her Ninetales. "Wobbufet, keep up that counter for as long as you can".

"Woba Wobbufet!" he saluted before countering one of Venasaur's sleep powder attacks.

All any of them could see was smoke, dust, and flashes of electric and hyperbeam attacks. Much to their relief, the sleep powder drifted back towards the Venasaur and its comrades. One by one the Beedrill and Houndoom collapsed, and they slowly gained back their vision.

"Now we just need to get those two Venasaur", said James. "Go for it Growly!"

Growly used flamethrower on one of the Venasaur while Jessie's Ninetales handled the other. After a few minutes of battle, the two massive grass type fainted. Unfortunately, more of Team Firestar's Pokémon replaced the injured ones, this time in greater numbers and variety.

"Eevee eeeeeevvvveeee!" yelled the two Mew as they struggled to keep up their shield.

Wobbufet was a good battler, but he could only take so much. After he fainted and Jessie returned him to his ball, a group of Beedrill almost stung the toddler. Luckily her Swablu came to the rescue, sending the attack back their way. Jessie and James were struggling to fight off the myriad of attacks coming their way, but they somehow managed to keep themselves together. The girl remembered there being an explosion, and looking up into the sky to see nothing but black smoke and fire.

"What the hell was that?!" Jessie yelled.

"Look up", said James, pointing towards the sky.

The black smoke started to clear. One by one the black helicopters that were heading towards them were exploding.

"Can you tell whose they are?" Jessie asked, talking as loudly as possible so that her partner could hear her.

"I….I don't know if they were Team Rocket or Team Firestar", he replied worriedly.

The girl was crying and clinging onto her parents. One of the Team Firestar helicopters came closer to them. A voice called out on a loudspeaker. It was a man. He ordered the Team Firestar agents to stop battling. They returned their Pokémon and waited for him to continue speaking.

"Give us those Mew and stop fighting", the man said to Jessie and James.

"No chance!" Jessie spat back. James and her Pokémon backed her up.

"We have more helicopters coming. Just because you and your makeshift 'forces' managed to blow up a few doesn't mean we are going to yield", he replied.

"Jess, if we give them Acorn and Aliyah they are just going to use them for their experiments", said James. "With all of the technology they have already stolen…there is no telling what they may be capable of".

"I know, James", Jessie replied irritably. "That's the whole reason we are even fighting this battle".

"If you want these Mew, you have to come and get them", Jessie yelled to the man with the loudspeaker. "If you want us to stop, fighting, you have to go away and never come back".

"I'm not going to be doing that", the man responded. "If you know what is good for you and your family, then you will lift that shield and hand over those Mew".

"Well we aren't lifting the shield so it looks like you are screwed", said Jessie.

James and Jessie witnessed a few more Team Firestar helicopters going down as she finished her sentence. She could have sworn she saw Ritchie and Iris' Dragonite, Giovanni, Ash, Ritchie and Gary's Mega Charizards, and Misty's Articuno attacking them. She smiled at this knowledge. They were winning. Their plan thus far was a success.

"It seems you have a lot of family and friends down there", the man replied, nodding towards the mansion. "It would be a shame for something to happen to all of them".

"You can't do anything", said James. "You are bluffing".

As he said that a few more helicopters, and planes, came into view. James could see the gold 'FS' written on the sides. They were armed with heavy weaponry.

"You can't argue with a bomb, James", the man replied.

James looked back at his family, lingering his gaze on Acorn and Aliyah.

"Ok, take them", he responded.

"Veee?" the Pokémon asked sadly.

"Papa?" Annastasia asked quietly.

Jessie and James ignored her.

"You heard him. Just go!" Jessie yelled at the Pokémon, tears in her eyes. "Just do what they say".

After a few more protests, Acorn and Aliyah were captured by the man's master ball. The baby girl cried as they flew away, and Jessie and James were grateful to see them all leave without blowing the estate to smithereens. There were a few more explosions, as Iris' dragons and Team Rockets' flying forces took down the remainder of the planes (except for the one carrying Acorn and Aliyah). After that an intense silence came over the trio and their Pokémon.

"It is a good thing we have a couple of Dittomasters on our side", James smirked.

Jessie smiled back and let out a chuckle.

"Mommy, Papa! How could you?!" the child sobbed, still clutching her beloved Swablu. "I loved them! Now the bad people are going to hurt them, and its all your fault!"

"Honey, its ok, Acorn and Aliyah are right here", said Jessie as she nodded towards a bush.

On her cue, Acorn and Aliyah jumped out of the bushes and tackled Annastasia with kisses and hugs. She laughed playfully and then looked at her parents for an explanation.

"Those were Dittos", said Jessie as she picked up her daughter. "We were just pretending they were Acorn and Aliyah".

"Were they Duplica and Mondo's Dittos?" Annastasia asked.

"Those were their babies", said James. "They aren't very powerful. Once Team Firestar realizes that they are baby Dittos and not Mew, they are going to let them go."

"But what if they hurt them instead?" she asked.

"Dittos are really tough near impossible to kill, so I doubt they will even try. If they do, they are strong enough to defend themselves", James explained. "And we have a plan to get them back anyway".

"So this was a setup?" the toddler questioned.

"You got it, squirt", said Jessie, poking her playfully in the stomach.

"We should go make sure everyone is okay", said James. "Even though we tricked them, the attacks were real. a lot of people might have been hurt".

"Let's go", Jessie responded as she returned her Pokémon.

"Anna-chan, this is the last time they are going to get us. All their helicopters and planes are gone, weapons destroyed, and all those Pokeballs that they had inside those helicopters and planes are ours too", James told his daughter as he ruffled her hair. "Now lets go check the home base".

"To the home base!" she cheered happily.

**Flash back over**

Annastasia smiled at the memory. It was true. Ever since that day, Team Firestar had been dormant. Her brother, sister, cousins, and friends didn't have to worry about them the way she did as a young child or her parents did for nearly six years prior to that night. After that night, Team Firestar's money ran out and everyone involved was arrested, this time with no chance of escape or bail. This time it was for sure.

"Bleu, Lil-G, I can see why mom and papa love this place so much", she told her Pokémon. "Its so peaceful".

"Alt alta", Bleu replied.

"Pup pup Lillipup", said Lil-G.

"I can't believe that after this year's Cherryblossom festival Jay, Amber and the others are starting their journeys", Annastasia commented. "Mom and papa are going to flip".

"Taria, tar?" asked the Altaria.

"Of course I am excited. We never went anywhere without adults before", Annastasia explained. "Mom, papa, Rumika, Mondo, Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Duplica, Serena, Bonnie, Nanny, Pop-pop, Delia...we always had someone with us. And in a few months, I am going to be an adult myself".

All of a sudden an arrow flew past her, sticking to a tree that was behind the rock she was resting on.

"Bull's eye!" a young, hoarse voice cried out.

"Pichuuuuu!" a Pichu cried.

A ten-year-old girl with black eyes and ginger hair came into view. She was dressed in all black except for a blue and white hat that she wore backwards atop her head. A Pichu rested on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey A," she said to Annastasia.

"Hi Amber", she replied. "More target practice?"

"Yep. You don't win the Poke-Olympic Grand Title in Archery without constant practice", she responded. "Pip agrees, right buddy?"

"Pi pi Pichu", the Pichu responded.

"How did you find me?" Annastasia asked her. "And where is Jay?"

"I wasn't looking for you, I found you on accident", said Amber. "Jay is packing his suitcase. He can't decide what clothes he wants to wear to the festival".

"Typical Jay", Annastasia responded.

Amber trotted passed her and pulled the arrow out of the tree.

"Is this the spot your parents where talking about?" she asked Annastasia.

"Sure is. They gave me a map and told me to come up here when I needed some peace and quiet", she told her young friend.

"I guess they weren't banking on me coming up and disturbing you", Amber replied.

"You aren't _that_ disturbing", Annastasia said playfully. "Not as bad as Jocelyn can be"

"Very true", said Amber.

"Pichu pi" Pip agreed.

"I guess I don't have to ask you if you are excited for your journey", Annastasia said to Amber.

"I have been waiting for so long", she replied dreamily. "I am going to miss everyone though".

"Me too", said Annastasia. "Especially my parents, Rumika, Meowth and Lucy"

"At least Lily and Logan are coming with us", said Amber. "And don't forget, we still have Takeshi, June, Nolan, Soledad, and Lexi, plus our Pokémon".

"I know. Its just that everything is changing", said Annastasia. "It's going to be a whole new world".

Annastasia and Amber's phone went off simultaneously.

"Hello?" they answered.

"Time for food", both their parents told them.

"All right! Be there in a few", said Amber.

"I'm on my way", said Annastasia.

The two girls hung up their phones and started walking back to the house.

"I'll race ya!" Amber said playfully as she hit Annastasia on the shoulder.

"Sure, but you know I will win", said Annastasia.

"Oh yeah? ReadySetGo!" Amber replied as she zoomed passed her friend.

"Hey!" wait for me!" Annastasia called after her as she started to run.

"I'm gonna win!" Amber taunted.

"Give me a lift, Bleu", Annastasia asked her Altaria.

"Tarrrria!" it cried as Annastasia climbed onto its back.

She grabbed Lil-G just in time for take off. Together the three of them zoomed passed Amber and Pip.

"No fair!" they heard the younger girl cry before they disappeared from view.

"All is fair in love, war, and Pokémon battles. Right guys?" Annastasia asked her partners.

"Altarrria ra!" Blue responded cheerfully.

"Lilllll!" ", cried Lillipup.

"We'll see about that", Amber muttered under her breath as she chased after Annastasia and her Pokémon.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I want to give a shout out to Umbreon and Julie Togepi who encouraged me to write this sequel. If you have questions/comments or see spelling/grammar issues that you really want me to fix, let me know in reviews. If you are busy, just a 'hello'! is nice too :)

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

AN: Since I have so many original characters, I created profiles for the more prominent ones. These are for Annastasia, Amber, and Jay (the rest will come in the next few chapters:)

 **Full Name:** Annastasia Miyamoto Morgan

 **Nicknames** : Onēsan (Jocelyn), A (Amber, Jay, some of her other friends), Anna-chan (James), Princess (Jessie and James)

 **Birth date:** November 3, 2015

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** Jessica Musashi Morgan and James Kojiro Morgan.

 **Siblings:** Jay (younger brother, age 10) and Jocelyn (younger sister, age 7).

 **Other Relatives** : Rumika (aunt), Delia (aunt), Giovanni (uncle), Mondo (uncle), Duplica (aunt), Meowth (uncle), Lucy (aunt) Lily and Logan (cousins).

 **Friends:** Lexi (neighbor, age 16), Nolan (neighbor, age 18), Rita (co-worker, age 17), Amber (family friends, age 10), Soledad (family friend, age 10), June (family friend, age 10), and Takeshi (family friend, age 11).

 **Pokémon** : Altaria (nicknamed- Bleu), Lillipup (nicknamed- Lil-G), others are at Team Rocket Headquarters.

 **Appearance:** Same height as her parents (5'6") Long blond hair, Turquoise eyes, pale skin, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform and likes to wear hair down or tied in a bun. Her two main Pokémon stay out of their balls and follow her everywhere.

 **Personality:** Responsible, sarcastic, and caring. She is very protective of her family and friends and will always stick up for them. She is very tough and a good battler, athletic, and intelligent. She can sometimes be shy and doesn't have any personal relationships that extend beyond deep friendship or family love. She also has tendency to hide her emotions.

 **Relationships** : Her brother Jay is truly her best friend. They aren't typical siblings. They tell each other everything and depend on each other a lot. Annastasia acts like a second mother to her younger sister Jocelyn. She always makes sure she is taken care of and makes it a priority in her life. Her 'cousins' Lily and Logan act like her little siblings too, despite being the same age as her and a completely different species. Lexi, Nolan, and Amber are her second closest friends. Everyone else she is friendly towards, but is just not as close to.

 **Other interests** : Reading, journaling, singing, painting, cross fit, and nutrition (for both humans and Pokémon).

 **Full Name:** Amber Kasumi Ketchum

 **Nicknames:** Amb

 **Birth Date:** May 19, 2022

 **Age:** 10

 **Current Home:** Cerulean City

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, currently going on her first Pokémon journey.

 **Siblings:** None

 **Other Relatives** : Autumn (aunt), Brock (uncle), Tracey (uncle), Daisy (aunt), Gary (uncle), Dawn(aunt) Serena (aunt), Clement (uncle), May (aunt), Drew (uncle), Iris (aunt), and Cilan (uncle).

 **Friends:** Nolan, Lexi, Jay, Annastasia, Jocelyn, Soledad, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Pichu (nicknamed Pip, main partner), Pidgeotto, and plenty more to come.

 **Appearance:** The shortest trainer of the group and a little scrawny, she has brown eyes, tan skin, shoulder-length ginger hair, and usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Pichu likes to ride on her shoulder, and she always carries around a bow and arrows. She has her own custom-fit Team Rocket uniform.

 **Personality:** Stubborn, wild, and funny. She is a good friend to the people she trusts and really admires Annastasia. She is rough but has a lot of good friends to help her keep her balance, particularly Jay, who is her closest friend and has a personality that is almost the opposite of hers. She also has many good skills, including archery, and knows a lot more about Pokémon that most kids her age. Some people consider her rude, but it is mainly because she is naïve and not malicious.

 **Relationships** : Amber is really close to the Morgan family and hates being an only child. Jay is like her surrogate twin, and they do everything together whenever it is possible. She is also close to Annastasia and wants to be more like her.

 **Other interests:** Archery, battling, going out on adventures, playing poker, or just hanging out with friends.

 **Full Name:** Jay Paul Morgan

 **Nicknames:** None

 **Birth date** : January 1, 2022

 **Age** : 10

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, currently going on his first Pokémon journey.

 **Parents:** Jessica Musashi Morgan and James Kojiro Morgan.

 **Siblings:** Annastasia (older sister, age 17) and Jocelyn (younger sister, age 7).

 **Other Relatives** : Rumika (aunt), Delia (aunt), Giovanni (uncle), Mondo (uncle), Duplica (aunt), Meowth (uncle), Lucy (aunt) Lily and Logan (cousins).

 **Friends:** Lexi, Nolan, Amber, Soledad, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Togetic, two Tauros, and a Ratatta.

 **Appearance:** average height (4'5") Short, spiked, purple hair, Green eyes, pale skin, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Togetic usually flies next to him or rests on his shoulder. His Ratatta and Tauros are usually out too while he is traveling on his journey.

 **Personality:** Caring, emotional, sensitive, effeminate, and defensive. Like Annastasia, he is very protective of his family and friends and will always stick up for them. He is very not very tough physically but what he lacks there he makes up for in heart. He is smarter than most boys his age but still makes dumb mistakes. He isn't shy around people he feels comfortable towards.

 **Relationships** Amber is his best friend and Takeshi is his other, the latter is more like a distant cousin to him. He is very close to his sister Annastasia and tells her even his deepest secrets. Lexi and Nolan (his neighbors) often act like older siblings towards him as well. Soledad likes to tease him about his purple hair, but she isn't malicious about it. Since he is closer in age to Jocelyn, he doesn't parent her as much as Annastasia does, but he does help to keep on eye on her when their parents aren't around.

 **Other Relatives** : same as Annastasia

 **Other interests:** Fashion, reading, cooking, taking care of Pokémon, playing guitar, and singing.

 **Full Name:** Jocelyn Rumika Morgan

 **Nicknames** : Princess (Jessie and James).

 **Birth date:** February 14, 2025

 **Age:** 7 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** none

 **Parents:** Jessica Musashi Morgan and James Kojiro Morgan.

 **Siblings:** Jay (older brother, age 10) and Annastasia (older sister, age 17).

 **Other Relatives** : Rumika (aunt), Delia (aunt), Giovanni (uncle), Mondo (uncle), Duplica (aunt), Meowth (uncle), Lucy (aunt) Lily and Logan (cousins).

 **Friends:** Lexi, Nolan, Amber, Soledad, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Flaafy

 **Appearance:** (3'6") Long magenta hair, green eyes, pale skin, usually wears her hair in pigtails tied with ribbons. She has her own white Team Rocket uniform. Flaafy is almost always by her side and often copies her actions.

 **Personality:** Loud, goofy, mischievous, and very dependent on her older siblings/friends. She likes to cheer for her friends and ask a lot of questions. She loves taking care of electric type Pokémon and looks up to Annastasia and Amber a lot. She is very tough for a girl her age and also very stubborn.

 **Relationships** : She doesn't have a lot of friends her age. She had a hard time at school and was happy to leave in order to travel with the others, even though she is too young to catch and train Pokémon for herself. She spends most of her time with Pokémon, especially Lily and Logan, who she, Annastasia, and Jay consider their cousins.

 **Other interests** : Electric type Pokémon, Pokémon battling, and trying new things.

AN: So I figured something like this would be helpful later on, not only for this fic but for future fics I will do with these characters. And thank you for your feedback so far. Positive reviews and answering questions make me happy. So now, more story:

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber and Pichu came bursting into the mansion. Annastasia, Bleu, and Lil-G followed closely behind, having slowed down once they had gotten to the porch, giving Amber and Pip a chance to catch up.

"We're back!" Amber called into the enormous house.

"You need a bath", Jay pointed out as he came into the foyer. He was dressed in a chic coach jacket, designer blue skinny jeans, a white Mareep- wool undershirt, Nike Air Force basketball sneakers, and brown RAEN vintage sunglasses. His purple hair was arranged in its usual display of spikes. "And a wardrobe change".

"You need a new face", Amber retorted playfully. She reached over and attempted to touch his hair, but he dodged her.

"Pichu pi!" Pip giggled.

"Please don't mess it up! I just fixed it", Jay whined, trying to keep Amber away from his head.

Their friend Takeshi entered the foyer and walked up to Annastasia. He handed her a bag.

"He does make a point, Amb", said Takeshi. "No offense, but you are kinda ripe".

Amber completely ignored his comment. Instead she grabbed the bag from him and looked inside eagerly.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling out a little box.

"Hey, this is for me, not you", said Annastasia, swiping the bag away from the younger girl.

"Your Nanny and Pop-pop told me to give it to you when you came back", Takeshi told Annastasia. "They want you to wear it to the Cherryblossom festival".

"What a nice watch!" She exclaimed as took out the contents of the box. She put the new timepiece on her wrist. "I wonder why they didn't give it to me themselves".

"They told us that they had to leave and wouldn't be back until tomorrow", said Jay.

"Oh yeah. I forgot they were meeting at the Delia's hospital", said Annastasia. "Delia and Giovanni and Nanny and Pop-pop had 'business' to discuss.

"Dat's right", said Meowth as he entered the room.

"Let me guess, you are our baby sitter?" asked Annastasia, addressing her feline 'uncle'. "Mom and papa know that I can take care of myself. I am almost an adult".

"I know yere mom and dad know dat, dey are more worried about her", Meowth responded, pointing at Amber.

"Why me?" asked Amber. She pretended to sound like she didn't already know.

"Reason 1: Yous got twerp blood, and weeze always say dat once a twerp always a twerp". Meowth started. "Reason 2: Yous carry 'round dose weapons and last night ya knocked down a hundred dollar vase down with dem arrows".

"Yeah, you are going to accidentally kill someone one day", Jay commented.

"I hate it when you all gang up on me", the redhead complained. "Jay, I thought you were always on my side?"

"I am, I…I just don't wanna die", Jay said in a small voice as Amber glared at him.

"Pichu Pichu!" the electric rat sighed crossly, making a 'tsk-tsk' sign with its fingers.

"Come on Pip, lets go _bathe_ ", Amber sighed as she left the foyer.

"I have a few things to do as well" , said Takeshi as he headed upstairs after her.

"Where are our parents anyway?" Jay asked Meowth.

"You mean you don't know?" Annastasia asked Jay.

"Dey took Jocelyn out to breakfast" , Meowth replied.

"Figures", Annastasia and Jay said together. "They are spoiling her because she is the baby".

"Oh hush", said Meowth, "Yere parents spoiled yous too".

"I bet they are freaking out over Jocelyn leaving", said Lucy as she came up behind them. "After she is gone, they will have no one left to baby".

"They will have Acorn and Aliyah", Jay said to Lucy as she sat down next to him.

"And all those Pokémon that come to the Pallet House to hang out", Annastasia added. "Plus papa always takes care of the sick and injured Pokémon that Professor Gary can't handle".

"Its not the same", Lucy and Meowth said in unison.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that Rumika just called. She, Mondo and Duplica will be here any minute. I also spoke with Ash earlier today. He, Misty, Autumn, and Brock will be here around noon. I imagine Serena, Clement, May, Drew, Gary, Dawn, Daisy, Tracey, Iris, Cilan, Duplica and all their kids will come some time after that", Lucy informed them.

"Is my mom going to bring Vaporeon and Articuno?" Amber asked hopefully as she trotted back down the stairs.

"I thought yous were gonna take a bath", said Meowth.

"I forgot my hairbrush", she explained.

"She'll probably bring her Vaporeon, but I dunno 'bout dat Articuno", said Meowth. "Dere's gonna be a lotta people dere at de festival, and Articuno draws a lot of attention".

"I know, but mom and dad are famous anyway", said Amber as she picked up her toiletry bag. "So it shouldn't make a difference. So are Jessie and James, and you and Lucy".

"If it matters dat much to ya kid I would call her yereself and tell her to bring her", said Meowth as he left the room.

Amber sighed. The moment Meowth left the room there was a flash of brown and blue. A second later both her and Jay were lying on their backs, each with a Pokémon atop their chest.

"Gotcha", Lily and Logan said in unison.

"Get off of me!", Jay screeched girlishly as he pushed the Purrloin off of his chest. "These clothes are brand new! "

"Yeah, you twerps are sooo annoying", said Amber as she removed the female Meowth from her torso.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya", Annastasia sniggered as she walked passed them and up the stairs. "Thanks for the info, Lucy".

"No problem", Lucy responded. She turned to the two children and Pokémon. "You all should get ready too. There are guests coming and they are going to have to use the showers when they get here. Now is your only chance".

"But mommmmm!" the twins complained.

"I was ready, until your frakenkittens messed up my look!" Jay complained in that high-pitched voice that only came out when he was stressed.

Amber helped him up, muttering 'annoying twerps' under her breath. The Meowth's sensitive ears picked up on her comment.

"Who do you think you are, calling us twerps?" Lily retorted. "We are older than you".

"You don't act like it", the two ten year olds responded.

"He's right. Stop acting like twerps and go shower before everyone else gets here", Lucy scolded.

"Fine", Lily and Logan said in unison as they walked up the stairs.

Lucy handed Jay his sunglasses, which had gone flying the moment he was attacked while Amber collected the items that had fallen out of her shower-bag.

"What did I miss?" asked Takeshi as he came down the stairs.

"Just the usual chaos", said Lucy as she walked back into the living room.

Jay was holding a tiny mirror out in front of him and was trying to fix his hair.

"I need more gel…..", he mumbled.

Amber rolled her eyes. "You look fine. Why don't you just leave it?"

"I want to always look my best, you know that", he responded.

"Whatever. I am getting in the shower. When you are done perfecting your look, why don't you pick out my outfit? I have no idea what I am supposed to wear", she told him.

"I'd love to!" he said brightly. "I will go find Togetic and we will put together the perfect outfit for you to wear".

Amber rolled her eyes again. "I'm glad you are up for the challenge", she said in a semi-sarcastic tone, which Jay never quite understood.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, papa, we should go out to breakfast like dis more often", said Jocelyn as she dug into her breakfast.

"Flaaaafy!" her Pokémon partner exclaimed.

She was eating Pikachu and Squirtle shaped chocolate chip pancakes in a diner not far from her great-grandparents mansion.

"You know honey, your dad can make those anytime. He used to do it for special occasions", Jessie told her daughter as she sipped her coffee.

"But you are always too busy", she retorted. "You are always taking care of the Pokémon or cooking for the restaurant or going on those secret missions".

"Next time you ask me I will make them", said James. "I promise".

"Pinky swear?" she asked.

"Pinky swear", he said, shaking his pinky with hers.

"You better not break it", she told him.

"I said 'I promise'. I never broke a promise. Never ever", James responded.

"Its true", said Jessie.

"I know. I just want to make sure. I really like these pancakes!" she squealed happily.

"Fla feeee", said Flaafy.

"Good", her parents said in unison.

"I bet you took me and not Onēsan or Jay because I am the favorite", Jocelyn started.

"Well, Jay was taking a two hour long shower and Annastasia was out in the woods with her Pokémon this morning, so that's why they missed out", James explained.

"But you really are the favorite too", Jessie added with a wink. "Just don't tell your siblings".

"My lips are sealed", the little girl replied.

Jocelyn continued to devour her pancakes and fruit. They talked for a while about the Cherryblossom festival.

"Jocelyn, your father and I wanted to talk to you about something other than the Cherryblossom festival", Jessie started.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"Fla fla?" asked Flaafy.

"Of course not dear", said James. "Its about your upcoming journey".

"We were thinking that maybe you were a little bit too young too be leaving on such a trip. You are only seven years old", Jessie explained.

"But Bonnie and Max got to travel with their older siblings when they were my age! I heard the stories!" Jocelyn cried. "And I already have my own Pokémon!"

"Flaafy flaaaaaa!" Flaafy cried.

"Are you sure you want to go? Camping all the time can get stressful", James reminded her.

"There is no air conditioning or heat, and the restrooms they have in the woods for the trainers to use aren't that nice", Jessie added.

"That's why we will staying in Pokémon Centers", Jocelyn insisted.

"Sometimes they are all filled up or too far away. You are bound to camp out at least a few times a month", said James. "We are just warning you".

"Plus it is dangerous out there. You have to stick with the others at all times", said Jessie.

"Flaafy fla fla Flaafy", said Flaafy.

"Flaafy says dat he will protect me", Jocelyn stated. "And I know he will".

Jessie leaned in to whisper into James' ear.

"She isn't going to budge on this", she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I know. I just don't want to see her go too", he whispered back.

"Maybe it is for the best. She needs to make new friends. And she will be with a bunch of other people", said Jessie. "Lets just let her go, Annastasia will make sure no one hurts her".

"If you say so", James responded.

"Hey!" stop whispering about me!" Jocelyn demanded.

"Flaafy!" her Pokémon added.

Jessie and James broke out of their huddle.

"Honey, are really proud of you, but we are going to miss you a lot and we want you to be safe", said James. "If you ever need us, we are just a phone call away, We will stop whatever we are doing to come and help you".

"No matter where you are", Jessie continued.

"And we will never give you a hard time about it either", James finished.

"Mommy! Papa! I really am gonna miss yous!" Jocelyn wailed as she hugged her parents.

"Flaaaafffyyyy!" Flaafy bawled as he joined their hug.

"We still have a few more days together", James reminded them. "You don't leave until the end of the Cherryblossom festival, and that starts tomorrow".

"I am so excited. April is my favorite month because we get to go to the festival and go on rides, play games, eat candy, and win contests!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "And there are going to be a ton of Pokémon there too!"

The little girl dried her eyes and stood triumphantly on top of table in the diner. She threw her fists in the air. Jessie and James looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Jocelyn's emotions were often all over the place, just like theirs used to be, and sometimes still were. Plus, she wasn't afraid to embarrass herself in public.

"And I am going to become a Pokémon Master, Just like Onēsan!" she shouted. "Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she cackled wildly.

Jessie and James' faces turned red with embarrassment as they grabbed Jocelyn and sat her back down.

"What'd I do?" she asked innocently.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away in the Alola region…

"You can't be serious. Tell me this is some kind of sick joke", cried seventeen-year-old Michio as he sat before his mother and father.

Michio and his parents were among the wealthiest families in Alola. Michio himself was the undefeated champion of the Alola Pokémon League three years standing. He had some of the world's rarest and most powerful Pokémon on his team. He and his parents lived alone in the region's largest mansion atop the largest piece of private property ever to be owned by anyone in Unova, Alola, and Kalos combined.

"You can't do this…..mother! father! Have you lost your marbles?!" he exclaimed as the servants took away his beloved Pokeballs. "How could you do this to me?"

"This 'Pokémon Master' business has gone to your head. You may be a champion, but you are still the son of a noble aristocrat. You are the twelfth generation to inherited this families fortune, and we will not have you ruin our good reputation or waste our fortune!" his father scolded. "That is why we are confiscating all of your Pokémon and sending you to the Kanto region. There you will receive a starter Pokémon and start a new journey. This way we all win".

"And how is this a 'win' for me exactly?" Michio asked his parents in an irritated tone. "Taking away my stellar champion Pokémon and forcing me to start from scratch like some stupid, lower-class, ten-year-old idiot in a region I never even heard of sounds like a complete loss for me. Camping in the woods? What am I? some kind of animal?"

"Listen, your behavior has been out of control. You have wasted millions of dollars spoiling your Pokémon. Some of the families that our family has been allied with for generations won't even speak to us because of your arrogant and rude behavior", his mother scolded. "This will humble you, make you a stronger, yet gentler, human being. This is for your own good".

"This is nonsense", the boy responded. "How dare you treat me like a child".

"How dare you act like a child!" his father retorted. "We are giving you what you deserve. Whether or not this is a blessing or a curse is for you to decide."

"How am I supposed to survive out in the god-damned forest without my Latios, Latias, Raikou, or Entei? Could I at least bring one of my legendaries?" Michio asked desperately.

"You will be fine. Sure, Kanto is a bit more…dangerous then it was a few years ago, but we made arrangements so you will not have to worry about being killed", his father answered.

"How kind of you", Michio responded sarcastically. "What are these arrangements?"

"We set up an appointment for you to meet with Professor Oak. Professor Gary Oak is the main researcher of Kanto region. He is a very informed young man. He even has a daughter leaving for her journey the same day", his mother explained. "He will give you the option to take either a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander. Since it is such a big group going out, you may even get the additional choice of a Pikachu or Eevee. There is a whole bunch of kids that will be traveling together, and you will be sticking with them".

"This is so degrading. You are going to make me, three time champion of the Alola League, travel in the same manner as some dumb little ten year old girl?" "What if I refuse?" Michio responded.

"Then we will auction off your prized Pokémon", his mother responded.

"You have to be bluffing. Father, tell me this isn't true!" Michio exclaimed.

"We are serious. You need an attitude adjustment. You are only seventeen, so all of these rare and powerful Pokémon are legally under our ownership. Nothing you catch is truly yours until after your eighteenth birthday", his father explained. "After you turn eighteen, you are free to do whatever you want. You can return to the family and behave like a gentleman, and we will give you back all your legendary Pokémon, or you can continue to be rude and ungrateful and then you can live wherever you want, just not with us".

"Fine. I will go to this 'Kanto' place you speak of. But if you are trying to prove a point, well I am going to prove you wrong", the teen responded.

Before his parents could respond, the boy got up, stomped out of the living, and slammed the door behind him. His mother picked up the phone and dialed Gary Oak.

"Yes, Professor Oak? This is Mrs. Kapule. We just explained the arrangements to Michio. He will meet you at your lab this Saturday at eight am", she said into the receiver. "I am flying him over on Friday".

"Excellent. I look forward to meeting him", Gary replied.

Gary hung up the phone and turned to Soledad, who was grooming a small Charmander. She hummed blissfully and danced around to some music she had playing in the lab.

"Who was that, dad?" the girl asked.

"A young man who will be coming to our lab on Saturday", he explained.

"Oooh. Is he cute?" she asked with a giggle.

"He is wayyy out of your league", Gary replied. "And that is the type of question you are supposed to save for your mother".

"Whatever. Charmander, you are all done", Soledad told the small fire Pokémon.

"Charmander Char!" it replied happily.

"You look awesome. Now on to Pikachu", said Soledad as she headed towards the back of the lab with her hairbrush.

"Just be careful! That Pikachu is a little…stubborn to say the least", Gary warned.

"Dad, you worry way too much. I'm great with Pokémon, remember?" she replied as she picked up the electric rodent. "It's so cute it's the best of all!"

"You'll see", Gary replied.

Soledad hugged Pikachu tightly.

"Pikkkkkaaa!" it said meanly as it shocked the girl. She screamed and fell to the ground. The Pikachu laughed in her face.

"They are sometimes shy…but other times….well…..shocking, isn't it?" Gary responded as he helped Soledad off the floor.

"Ha, ha", she retorted as she used the hairbrush she used on Charmander to straightened out her own blue and brown locks.

"Pikachu, I won't choose you", she told the electric mouse.

"Pika", it said nonchalantly as it headed back to its spot on the other side of the lab.

" _I feel bad for the trainer who picks you_ ", Gary thought to himself as he went back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: The conversation between Soledad and Gary was a reference to the first episode of Pokémon, when Ash goes and meets Pikachu for the first time. Go back and watch that episode if you haven't already because it is one of my favorites. Thanks for reading, leave a review, It would make my day, my week, my month, and maybe my year. Most future chapters will be longer than this; I organized them mostly on what I had prepared for next day, as when I was still publishing this I had almost one chapter out per day. So yes, please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokemon**

AN: Here are the character profiles for Michio, Soledad, Lily, and Logan:

 **Full Name:** Michio Kai Kapule

 **Nicknames:** none

 **Birth Date:** December 22, 2015

 **Age:** 17

 **Current Home:** Alola Mainland

 **Parents** : Keaka and Makoa Kapule

 **Career:** former Alola League Champion

 **Siblings:** Older brother (Koan)

 **Other Relatives** : Maleko (uncle) Lani (aunt) Tua (uncle) Ululani (aunt) Leala (cousin) Yuri (cousin) Taichi (cousin) Teso (cousin) Wailola (grandmother) Peni (Grandfather) Puanani (great-grandmother).

 **Friends:** none

 **Pokémon** : at home in Alola (more to come later)

 **Appearance:** 6'3", brown, brown skin, shoulder length brown hair that he usually wears pulled back.

 **Personality:** Condescending, spoiled, grumpy, and shy. Back in Alola he had many rare and expensive Pokémon that he didn't have to work hard to get or train, and he became Alola Champion without creating a very strong bond with or respect for his Pokémon. Now that he is 'banished' to Kanto, his rude behavior has only increased out of bitterness towards his family and the decision they made.

 **Relationships** : He never had many friends other than his cousins, who he is no longer close to. Michio has a hard time bonding with people as he spends most of his time being angry.

 **Other interests:** Pokémon battling, watching Pokémon competitions, and caring for/spoiling his rare Pokémon back in Alola.

 **Full Name:** Soledad Grace Oak

 **Nicknames:** None

 **Birth Date:** May 25, 2022

 **Age:** 10

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Parents:** Dawn and Gary Oak

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, currently going on her first Pokémon journey.

 **Siblings:** None

 **Other Relatives** : Misty (aunt), Ash(uncle), Tracey (uncle), Daisy (aunt), Serena (aunt), Clement (uncle), May (aunt), Drew (uncle), Iris (aunt), and Cilan (uncle).

 **Friends:** Jay, Annastasia, Jocelyn, Amber, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Charmander (nicknamed Chary, starter and main partner).

 **Appearance:** taller than Amber, Jay, Takeshi, and June, she has brown eyes, pale skin, and long blue and brown hair. She usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform and often has accessories in her hair. Chary follows her around.

 **Personality:** Cool, a bit clumsy, funny, and curious. Soledad is quick to trust and makes new friends easily. She has a sarcastic and vengeful side but is generally a kind and loving person. She shares Jay's interest in fashion.

 **Relationships** : Soledad is also really close to the Morgan family but is also really popular in school, unlike Jay, who is often teased. As her neighbor and friend, she often sticks up for him, and the two of them have a special bond, even though Jay tends to hang out with Amber more when they are in a group. She gets along with almost everyone and has many different friend groups.

 **Other interests:** Fashion, Pokémon research, Pokémon battling.

 **Full Name:** Lily

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** March 4, 2015

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** Meowth and Lucy

 **Siblings:** twin brother Logan

 **Other Relatives** : lives with Annastasia, Jay, Jocelyn, Jessie, James, and all their Pokémon.

 **Friends:** Lexi, Nolan, Amber, Soledad, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : befriended Squirtle.

 **Appearance:** Shiny Meowth, smaller than average, sometimes walks on two legs instead of four. Unlike most Meowth, she wears a ruby charm and her fur is light tan instead of white. Her paws are also a darker shade of brown.

 **Personality:** Very childish and mischievous.

 **Relationships** : She spends most of her time with her twin brother, and the two of them like to hang out with younger kids and Pokémon more than teenagers and adults. She listens to Annastasia but often disobeys her parents. She often coerces her brother into helping her with her 'evil' schemes.

 **Other interests** : Lily likes to sing, hunt, collect shiny objects, and sleep.

 **Full Name:** Logan

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** March 4, 2015

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** Meowth and Lucy

 **Siblings:** twin sister Lily

 **Other Relatives** : lives with Annastasia, Jay, Jocelyn, Jessie, James, and all their Pokémon.

 **Friends:** Lexi, Nolan, Amber, Soledad, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : befriended Squirtle.

 **Appearance:** Shiny Purrloin, smaller than average, sometimes walks on two legs instead of four. He has alternating shades of navy blue and baby blue fur and brown eyes.

 **Personality:** Very childish and mischievous.

 **Relationships** : He spends most of his time with his twin sister, and the two of them like to hang out with younger kids and Pokémon more than teenagers and adults. He tends to get bossed around by Lily and is more obedient and less stubborn than his sister.

 **Other interests** : Logan likes to stargaze, chase bugs, and sleep.

AN: On we go:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cherryblossom festival was one of the most exciting holidays of the year for children. For many young trainers, it was the last few moments they got to spend with their family and friends before they left on their journeys. Pokémon journeys typically lasted six to nine months and started the April after their tenth birthday, though some left a year before or after. Children had to be at least ten years old to receive their Pokémon license and Pokedex from the region's primary Pokémon researcher. Those who left on journeys as trainers or traveling companions could get a special note from their local Pokémon researcher that exempted them from school. Some children chose to wait before leaving on their journey or didn't go at all, and instead did internships at Pokémon breeding centers, gyms, or hospitals. Only Pokémon trainers were legally allowed to carry Pokeballs, but most people in the Pokémon world just befriended Pokémon and did not opt to capture and train them for battle. Those who did leave to go train often took their jobs seriously. The Cherryblossom festival symbolized for many the beginning of a whole new world, as becoming a trainer was a sacred right of passage of hundred of people every spring.

"Don't you just love that fresh spring air!" June Gaulle sang as she entered the festival grounds. Her parents and friends trailed behind her.

"I have been waiting ages for the spring. I love this time of year so much. This makes me so excited for our journeys!" Soledad exclaimed and she danced around with June.

"These flowers are gorgeous", said Annastasia. "Cherryblossoms are my favorite flowers".

"Really?" said Takeshi. "I thought you said roses were your favorite".

"They were at one time", she responded as she picked a bloom off a tree and sniffed it. "But then I realized that that was sort of my parents' thing, and I didn't want to steal it from them".

"You are so thoughtful, dear", said James as he bumped up against her playfully.

"So for you, Cherryblossoms are the flowers of romance?" Takeshi asked hopefully.

Amber, Jay, Lily, Logan, and Jocelyn rolled their eyes. June pouted. She hated seeing Takeshi fawn over Annastasia. The others were also annoyed by it, knowing Takeshi didn't have even the slightest chance of becoming Annastasia's boyfriend. He was six years younger than her, and Annastasia was off on her own planet.

"Yep", said Annastasia. "I think Cherryblossoms are the most romantic flowers ever".

Takeshi smiled and stuck a bunch of Cherryblossoms in his bag while no one was paying attention to him.

"Enough of dat romance talk, yere only a girl", Meowth complained. "Yere too young to be dinkin' such dings".

"Seventeen Meowth. I am seventeen. Don't forget", she replied.

"I remember when dey were changin' yere diapers and feedin' ya baby mush", Meowth responded. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Time goes by too fast".

"Way to go Annastasia, you made our dad cry", said Lily.

"I ain't cryin'!" the scratch cat Pokémon responded as he wiped his eyes. "I just got something stuck in my eye…."

Lucy, Jessie, and James mocked Meowth and ruffled the fur on the top of his head. Jessie put her arm around Annastasia. If it wasn't for their hair and eye color, they would look exactly like twin sisters. That is why she was grateful for her unusual blond hair. The last thing her mother needed was a third doppelganger, as if Jessiebelle and Rumika didn't look like her enough. James came next to her on the other side so that Annastasia was sandwiched between them.

"You leave our daughter alone, Meowth. Can't you see she is a gorgeous young woman and not a little girl?" Jessie beamed. "Just look at her butt! And those eyes!"

"And those dimples", James added, pulling on her face. "And her smile".

Annastasia turned scarlet and pushed them both away.

"Leave me alone, ya creeps!" she exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

Everyone in their group laughed, even the Pokémon.

"This is the year, doll", said Jessie as she re-rested her arm on Annastasia's shoulder. "The year you find a young woman….or man…..to do. _If you know what I mean_ …..(wink wink)".

"And if you want we will help you find someone…." James added. "We have good taste. We'll find someone for you to play with".

"Mom! Papa!" Annastasia chided indignantly as she removed her mother's arm from her shoulder. "Really? With everyone here?"

Annastasia couldn't ever truly be mad at them. After all it was kind of funny. She liked how they never acted like 'normal' parents. How could they, anyway? It's not like they had role models. She ended up laughing it off with everyone else.

"You two are so embarrassing", said Gary. "I feel bad for you, kid".

"Thanks, Gary", said Annastasia, accepting his sympathy. "But they are right, I'm not a kid, so you don't have to worry about Soledad and the others. I will watch over them".

"We know", said Iris. "Sometimes we wonder just where you came from. I mean, Jessie and James only do something responsible every few years. The last time June was in Pallet...".

"Oh shut up", Jessie interrupted. "No one was hurt".

"Thanks to Annastasia", everyone replied in unison.

Jessie sighed. "One explosion and everyone flips out..."

"Like I said, I will be watching them", Annastasia assured the parents.

"We trust you", said Cilan, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Its just that the past twenty-something years have been...well, you've seen most of it, and you've heard the stories".

"I don't get it. Why is everyone laughing?" Jocelyn asked as everyone burst into a fit of giggles. She turned to Flaafy for answers.

"Flaafy fla flaf fla", Flaafy responded.

"Sometimes I feel like our conversations don't go very far", the little girl sighed.

"Let's talk about something else", Rumika suggested.

"Yeah, like what we are going to do first now that we are here", said Ash. "What do you all want to do?"

"Pika pika pi", said Pikachu.

"Pi pi Pichu", said Pip.

"Dere sayin' dat dey wanna take Amber on de tilt-a-whirl like dey did last year", Meowth translated.

"Ok, I'm game", Amber responded. "But I am not going to throw up like I did last year. Anyone else wanna come?"

"Me!" Soledad, June, Takeshi, Lily, Logan, and Jocelyn replied.

"Just stick together", Misty called after the children as they ran towards the ride. "And answer your phone if we call!"

"That goes for all of you!" Lucy added.

"I am going to try to win the Pokeringer this year", said Annastasia. "Bleu and I have been practicing".

"Altarrria ria", the Pokémon chanted.

"Lill lil!" cried Lil-G.

"Lil-G is going to be my assistant", she added. "The competition starts in an hour. Prepare for losing".

"You can't seriously think that you are going to beat me now, can you?" James asked his daughter. "I've won this competition the last six years in a row".

"Which is why I am more determined now more than ever to beat you _Ojiisan_ ", she replied.

"How dare you call me old!" James cried. "I am going to win just like I always do, _Anna-chan_ ".

"While you two argue over that, Jay and I are going to get some ice cream", Jessie informed them. "Do you want any?"

"No, we are good. I have to go get my balloon ready. And Annastasia has to find a place where she can go to hide and cry after the competition is over and she once again loses to _Ojiisan_ ", James responded.

"Mmmm. You know I could use some of that ice cream though", said Ash as he got that dreamy look in his eyes. "I can smell the waffle cones from over here…."

"Piiiii", sighed Pikachu.

"Well I didn't ask you", Jessie snapped as she walked away. Jay shrugged his shoulders and followed after her.

"Hey!" Ash called after them.

"We'll get you some", said Brock.

"Triple chocolate?" asked Autumn.

"Yes please. You two are the best. Misty and I are going to go enter our names in the big raffle. We'll get you a few tickets too", Ash responded.

"Great. See you in a few", said Brock as he and Autumn walked towards the ice cream tent. Bonnie and Max followed them.

"What would you like to do?" Rumika, Duplica, and Mondo asked James' grandparents.

"Let's go help Annastasia and James set up those hot air balloons for the Pokeringer. Then I would like to get something to eat", Linda responded.

"Sounds good to me", said Mondo.

The rest of their group broke into smaller groups and went their own way for the festival. Delia and Giovanni later arrived, just in time to watch Annastasia and James compete in the Pokeringer. Nolan and Lexi, Annastasia's friend Rita, and some neighbors joined them as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhh! I can't believe it!" James complained.

"What's wrong, throw out your back, _Ojiisan_?" teased Annastasia.

Annastasia and her father were standing in front of a large screen in the center of the festival. It was here that the competitors assigned to the A-block section of the tournament were announced. Ash and his Swellow appeared on the screen.

"No", James replied indignantly. "I had no idea that Ash Ketchum was planning on competing".

"So you are afraid you are going to lose", she concluded.

"No! I…..I just don't think an amateur like him deserves to be in a serious competition like this. He has only every competed in two Pokeringer contests, and the last one was over sixteen years ago", James explained.

"Wow. Sometimes I forget just how old you all are", Annastasia said playfully. "So what's it to you?"

"Nothing I guess", he replied glumly. He didn't want Ash Ketchum to beat him in front of his daughter, but he wasn't going to admit that to her. "I'm still going to beat him, that's if he makes it passed the first round".

"Hey, looks like you and I are in the B-block section", said Annastasia as she observed the screen. "And we are up against May and her Beautifly".

"Ha. We'll beat her for sure", James scoffed. "I'm your only _real_ competition".

Annastasia ignored his comment. "I had no idea that she was even here. I wonder if she brought the baby", she responded.

"May and Drew just arrived along with Clement, Serena, and a few others who plan on joining us later for lunch", said James absently as he stared at the screen, eager to see which four individuals would comprise the C-block section. "I think they are going to meet up with Rumika, Mondo, Duplica, nanny and pop-pop. They brought all the little ones with them".

"Good, I missed all the babies and I have been dying to meet Lola", said Annastasia.

Lola was May's newborn child. She was only two weeks old. Annastasia was really close with May, and was worried that she wouldn't have a chance to visit her and the baby before she left on her journey. Her and Drew lived all the way in Sootopolis City in the Hoenn region, and the place was notorious for being difficult to reach. She was relieved to learn that May had come to her instead.

After all the names were announced, James and Annastasia got into their respective balloons.

"Who should we cheer for, mom?" Jocelyn asked her mother as she looked up into the sky. "Onēsan or Papa?"

"Well, who do you want to win?" she asked the child as she wiped some ice cream off her face.

"I dunno", she shrugged.

"I'm cheering for dad", said Jay. "If he doesn't win he'll be crushed. Annastasia would just shrug it off like always".

Jocelyn made her decision.

"GO PAPA!" she screamed atop her lungs as the first four competitors braced themselves for battle.

James smiled down at Jocelyn. Everyone was there. Jessie, Jay, Jocelyn, Meowth, Lucy, Lily, Logan, Rumika, Mondo, his grandparents, all the twerps, the twerps' twerps, Delia, Giovanni, and many of their neighbors from Pallet Town. James tuned out most of what the announcer of the competition was saying, but his ear's hear loud and clear the final declaration.

"And….Begin!" the announcer shouted.

Annastasia sent out Bleu. James sent out Weezing. May sent out Beautifly, and the last competitor sent out a Fearrow.

"Weezing, smoke screen attack!" he ordered. "Then use sludge on that Fearrow!"

"Weeeeeezing", moaned Weezing as he issued his attacks. The Fearrow was blinded, just as James had hoped for. Everyone else was lost in the smoke, everyone except for Bleu.

Annastasia was expecting Weezing's smoke screen. She had Bleu fly below her father's Meowth balloon so that he could sneak up behind it and avoid the smoke.

"Now sludge on Beautifly!" James commanded.

"Oh no you don't", said May. "Beautifly, blow away this smoke and reverse that sludge attack with gust".

"Beauuuuuutifly", the Pokémon sang as he used gust on his opponents.

James knew she would use gust, and had Weezing dodge it and then use head-butt on the Beautifly. While Weezing was battling May's Beautifly, Bleu headed for the ring.

"Look, mom. Annastasia is winning!" Jocelyn cried.

"Huh. I wonder if he has a plan…..", said Jessie, mostly to herself.

"Now use poison gas on both of them!" James yelled.

"Weeze Weeeeeeeezzzzzzeee!" the Pokémon shouted as he hit both Bleu and Beautifly with the noxious fumes.

Everyone in the audience covered their noses as the scent drifted towards them.

"Dat's stuff is stinky", Jocelyn commented.

"Fla Flaaaafy fla", Flaafy complained.

"I wish he used Dustox instead of Weezing" said Jessie. "She and her family are here with Astin, I saw them over by the ice cream tent. They would have totally volunteered to help him out".

Weezing emerged victorious after the gas knocked out both Bleu and Beautifly. The four competitors landed their balloons so that the next block of trainers could enter the skies.

"Hahahaha!" James laughed. "No surprise here. I knew you could do it, Weezing".

"Oh well", said Annastasia as she picked up her fallen Pokémon. She carefully lifted the Altaria over her shoulder. "Come on Lil-G, let's go get some ice cream. I have a potion that will help Bleu feel better".

"Lil up up!" the puppy chanted as she followed her master to the dessert table.

"Anna-sama is so strong and beautiful. Look at how she can carry Altaria on her back like that. She isn't even breaking a sweat!" Takeshi observed.

Amber flicked him in the middle of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the area where she flicked him.

"She is six, almost seven, years older than you", said Amber. "She isn't going to go out with a little kid like you, ever".

"I was just admiring her is all!" he said defensively. "Although if she did ask me out….."

This time Lily and Logan were the ones who flicked him in the head.

"Just let it go, kid", said Lily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Ash and James made it to the semi-finals, and then to the final round of the Pokeringer contest.

"Prepare for failure, Ash", James taunted.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. After all, I did defeat you the first time I ever even tried Pokeringer, and the last time I competed, I came in a really close second", Ash responded.

"Pika pi!' yelled Pikachu.

"Are the contenders ready?" the announcer asked.

Both Ash and James gave him a thumbs up.

"Then begin!" the announcer declared.

"Go James! Cream that loser!" Jessie yelled.

"Hey, my dad's not a loser!" Amber complained.

"Oh yes he is. Once a twerp, always a twerp", she responded.

"Come on Ash! You can do it!" Misty cheered.

"Azu azu Marril ril ril!" cheered her partner Azumarill.

"Piiiiii!" cheered Pikachu, who was inside the basket of the hot air balloon alongside Ash.

Acorn and Aliyah were out of their Pokeballs and were rooting for James. The rest of his and Jessie's Pokémon did the same. They were all dressed in little cheerleading uniforms and were waving around little flags as they rooted for their master and friend.

"Swellow, ignore the wind and go straight for that ring!" Ash commanded.

"Weezing, wait until the wind is steady, then use sludge on Pikachu. Ash won't see it coming, he will be distracted and then we can get that ring right out of Swellow's beak", James suggested. "Then use smoke screen and take that ring home".

"Weee weeezzing", Weezing responded.

Weezing and James' plan worked perfectly. Together they scored a perfect victory over Ash. The whole thing happened so fast that Ash didn't even have time to figure out what he was trying to do. Before Ash could get the sludge out of Pikachu's eyes, the ring was already in the goal.

"That was sneaky", said Ash. "Was it even legal?"

"Of course it was legal. How dare you accuse me of cheating!" James exclaimed as they landed their respective balloons.

"The rules say that they could use any attack on their opponent's Pokémon as long as it is used to help them win the competition", Misty informed them. She was reading the official rulebook for the Pokeringer competition, which they had stacked near the registration tent. "You are his opponent, and Pikachu is your Pokémon, so even though the strategy was sneaky, it was not illegal".

"That's my James", Jessie said proudly as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Master James, fulfilling his destiny".

Tears of joy filled James' eyes as he and Jessie hugged. The spun around happily.

"Our parents are such dorks", Jay said to his two sisters.

"Uh huh", they agreed.

"Dey may be dorks", said Meowth, who was standing next to them. "But dere our dorks".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry the first few chapters have been very slow. This is just to get a sense of their personalities. Once the plot develops, things will get more interesting. I hope this seems a little bit interesting so far. I will continue to give more character profiles the next chapters. I know that many of them, particularly the 'twerps', seem OOC, but keep in mind that they are supposed to be much older in this fic compared to the anime, plus I base their personalities off what is portrayed in the Japanese version (I think I forgot to mention that last time). Please leave a review if you have time or just want to say hi or yell at me or ask me a question or tell me what you like/hate :) thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokemon**

AN: Character profiles for Takeshi and June.

 **Full Name:** Takeshi Harrison

 **Nicknames:** none

 **Birth Date:** July 20, 2021

 **Age:** 11

 **Current Home:** Viridian City

 **Parents** : Autumn and Brock Harrison.

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, currently going on his first Pokémon journey.

 **Siblings:** None

 **Other Relatives** : Misty (aunt), Ash (uncle), Tracey (uncle), Bianca (aunt), Gary (uncle), Dawn(aunt) Serena (aunt), Clement (uncle), May (aunt), Drew (uncle), Iris (aunt), and Cilan (uncle).

 **Friends:** Jay, Annastasia. Jocelyn, Soledad, June, and Amber.

 **Pokémon** : Cyndaquil, Ratatta,

 **Appearance:** 4'6", brown eyes, tan skin, short brown hair, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Cyndaquil likes to follow him around.

 **Personality:** Calm, quiet, clumsy. He is a kind and gentle person. Takeshi is never mean and often acts naïve. Takeshi is a good battler but otherwise harmless.

 **Relationships** : He has a crush on Annastasia, who often ignores him because of his young age. His closest friend is Jay. He also left behind a lot of friends when he left for his Pokémon journey, but he is not upset because he knows he is bound to meet more people.

 **Other interests:** Pokémon breeding, videogames, battling.

 **Full Name:** June Gaulle

 **Nicknames:** none

 **Birth Date:** March 20, 2022

 **Age:** 10

 **Current Home:** Saffron City

 **Parents** : Iris and Cilan Gaulle

 **Career:** Junior Rocket in Primary Training, currently going on her first Pokémon journey.

 **Siblings:** Ines (little sister, age 2), Luna (little sister, age 3).

 **Other Relatives** : Misty (aunt), Ash (uncle), Tracey (uncle), Bianca (aunt), Gary (uncle), Dawn(aunt) Serena (aunt), Clement (uncle), May (aunt), Drew (uncle), Autumn (aunt), and Brock (uncle).

 **Friends:** Jay, Annastasia, Jocelyn, Soledad, Takeshi, and Amber.

 **Pokémon** : Bulbasaur (starter-main partner), Caterpie (nicknamed- Scooter), and Raticade.

 **Appearance:** 4'3", green eyes, black skin, long dirty blond hair, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Bulbasaur and Scooter like to follow her around.

 **Personality:** Happy, excited, naïve. She likes to take pictures and collect things: Pokémon cards, hats, teakettles, among other things. Like the others, she often acts naïve but is good at heart. She had never battled a Pokémon before she received her started, be she was quick to learn and soon discovered that she has a strong talent for it.

 **Relationships** : She is closest with Soledad, who is the most similar to her, but she is truly friends with everyone. She has a big crush on Takeshi, and as a result she normally acts very nervous around him. Although the others have tried to get them together, it never seems to work out, mostly because June gets too nervous and Takeshi is too infatuated with Annastasia to notice or care. A lot of other girls consider her annoying because of her repetitive and can-do attitude, but Soledad and the others like her for it.

 **Other interests:** Riding/interacting with dragon type Pokémon, learning new things, history, and sightseeing.

AN: Ok that is all for now. Please enjoy this next installment:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

5 days later...

It was the last day of the Cherryblossom festival. Michio had just arrived at the Viridian City airport a few hours ago. He took a cab straight to the festival grounds, because that is where he was supposed to meet up with Professor Gary Oak and his friends. He didn't know much about what was going on. He understood though that two people named Jessie and James were going to give him a ride to Pallet Town, where he was going to pick up his starter, stay the night at their hotel, and then start his forced journey. He had almost nothing on him. His parents not only took away his all of his Pokémon, but also his credit card, cash allowance, expensive clothing, accessories, laptop, Ipad, and cell phone. All he had was a hundred dollar bill, some cheap clothing, some basic camping supplies, and a map of the Kanto region.

" _Where is this guy?"_ Michio thought to himself as he looked around the festival. There were hundreds of little kids, parents, teenagers, and Pokémon, but no one who looked like a Pokémon researcher. " _He said he would meet me here. This is so annoying. Who does he think he is, making me wait_?"

"Excuse me", a young man said as he tapped Michio on the shoulder. He looked like he was in his early to mid thirties. "Are you by any chance Michio Kapule?"

"Yeah, are you Professor Oak?" he asked the strange man.

"Yes. It is nice to meet you", said Gary as he held his hand out to Michio. Michio stared at him for a moment, nodded, then scoffed and looked away.

"Anyway", Gary started as he retracted his hand. "I am here with friends and family. I would like to introduce you to them".

"Why would I want to meet _them_?" Michio asked rudely.

Gary was starting to get irritated with this teen's attitude, but he decided that he wasn't going to let it get to him.

"I am very close with _them_. We are all highly ranked members of Team Rocket, the organization that runs all of Kanto, Johto, the Orange islands, Toka, Hoen, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola and the Seville Isles", he explained. "And many of our youngest members will be starting their journey through the Kanto region this April alongside you. One of whom is my very own daughter. And since you will be staying with my friends the Morgans for a day, I think you should at least come and spend some time and introduce yourself".

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway", Michio responded as he stood up from the bench he was resting on.

" _This is going to be interesting…"_ Gary thought to himself as he led Michio to the spot where his family and friends were sitting. _"He is acting just like his parents said he would"._

It was a large group, and so instead of trying to find a spot to sit inside a restaurant or in one of the festival's food tents, they all just decided to order food and sit on a blanket atop the grassy field right outside the festival instead. As usual, all of their Pokémon were of their balls. Most of them were running around and playing, but a few were eating and resting beside their trainers.

"I would like you to meet Michio", Gary announced as they approached the group.

" _That_ is Michio?" asked Soledad. "I thought you said he was coming to you for a starter Pokémon, but he looks wayyy older than ten".

Michio continued his internal monologue. " _That dumb little brat….I can't believe I am doing this_. _If she knew who I was…."._

"Anyone can come to me for a starter as long as they qualify", said Gary. "And he qualifies".

"Its nice to meet you", said Ash as he stood up to greet Michio. "I am Ash Ketchum from Cerulean City. This is my wife Misty and my daughter Amber".

Misty and Amber waved politely, seemingly unfazed by Michio's rude glare and refusal to shake Ash's hand.

"Anyway, we hear you come all the way from Alola", Ash continued. He pulled his hand away and used it to rub the back of his neck nervously instead. "It's been a while since I traveled through there. I know we are pretty far from Alola now. Cilan and Iris are from Unova, which I know is near there, but now they live here in Kanto, in Saffron City to be exact".

"Nice to meet you", said Cilan and Iris together. They stood up, and offered to shake his hand, but Michio once again denied.

"Iris and I go to Alola all the time", Cilan told him. "They have a lot of unique Pokemon there that you cannot find here in Kanto, or even Unova".

"These are our kids, June, Ines and Luna. June is ten and starting her journey. Ines and Luna are two and three years old, respectively", Iris explained. "I was born in the Village of Dragons and Cilan was a gym leader at the Striaton City Gym. We first came to Kanto a long time ago and decided to stay here after we got jobs in Saffron City. We hated being so far away from all of our friends, so we decided to settle down here. Honestly, though, if we could afford to live in Alola we probably would".

"Okay", Michio mumbled.

 _"He must be really shy_ ", Cilan thought to himself as the couple sat back down.

Annastasia watched as everyone introduced themselves. She noticed how he rolled his eyes, refused to shake their hands, and avoided making eye contact with them. She heard him mumbled a few insults under his breath from time to time. This infuriated her. She didn't say anything about it though, but she didn't have to. Her mother took care of it.

"Listen up, you ungrateful, stuck up, dumbass brat", Jessie spat at the teenager. "I know who you are, and I want to let you know that I am not the kind of person who just sits around and lets some loser insult my family and friends. If you are going to stay with us, then you better show some respect or you will be sleeping outside with the wild Zubat and Beedrill. Got it?"

Jessie spat a few more curse words at the boy before sitting down and finishing up her bowl of ramen. Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Ha, ha, you just got burrrrrrrned", said Lily, breaking the silence.

Most of the group burst into laughter. Michio cursed and stomped away.

"Should we go after him?" Serena asked worriedly as she fed her baby.

"Nah, I talked to his parents. They said to expect this", Gary replied as he bit into a riceball.

"Jessie, you really know how to burn a bitch", said Dawn.

"I know. You should know it too. I've been your neighbor for almost fourteen years now", she responded.

"Bitch burning is one of Jessie's many talents", James said proudly.

"Mommy, can you teach me how to burn a bitch?" Jocelyn asked her mother.

"Sure sweetie", Jessie responded, stroking her hair lovingly, earning her a 'what-the-fuck' look from over half of the group. "Later, before you leave with Annastasia".

"Okay", Jocelyn replied.

"I hope that kid isn't a problem", Giovanni said to Jessie. "Like it or not, he is still a member of the Kapule clan".

"Kapule clan?" Mondo inquired.

"A very wealthy family in Alola", Delia answered. "They are fairly non-threatening, but it is still important to maintain good relationships with families with that kind of money".

"I see", Mondo replied. He turned to Rumika. "Do you know about this family?"

"Sure do", she replied, digging into some of the seaweed salad that she had packed for lunch. "I spent several years watching them. Me, Domino, Pierce, and Viper were keeping tabs. We concluded that they were a non-threat, even though their son is a mega-douche.

"Mom, what's a mega douche?" Jocelyn asked her mother

"A really big asshole", Jessie responded.

"Jess!" James exclaimed. "Maybe try a little censorship in front of the children?"

Jessie shrugged. "She's going to have to learn eventually. Better from me than some dumb kid she meets on the streets", Jessie replied.

"I guess you do make a good point…." said James.

"I don't want you to ever repeat those words", Lucy told her two children. "Not unless they realllllyyyy deserve it".

"You got it chief", the twins responded. They gave Lucy a very sarcastic salute for emphasis.

"That goes for you too, Jocelyn", said James.

"Ok papa", she answered.

"You are such a cutie", James replied, ruffling her hair. Jocelyn did the same to him, and they both laughed about it. Jocelyn gave a little snort, shooting chocolate milk out her nose, making James laugh even harder.

"So this means we don't have to worry about this Michio kid, right?" asked Brock. "He's not going to hurt our kids or anything like that?"

"I wouldn't worry at all. Besides, Annastasia will be there", said Lucy. "She will be traveling with them the whole time. His parents want Michio to stick with the group, whether he likes it or not, and Annastasia plans on training him along with the others, and that includes whooping his ass into shape".

"What she says is true", Annastasia confirmed.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Lexi and Nolan will be with me as well", Annastasia added. "Even though they are not working for Team Rocket, they are really loyal friends of mine and highly skilled Pokémon trainers. They have each been through several regions already".

"I can't believe you all are leaving on journeys", Clement said to the children. "It feels like not that long ago that I was traveling through the Kanto region for the first time".

"I feel the same way. And one day baby Camille will be going on a journey too", said Serena.

"How come we need bodyguards?" Amber asked her father. "You didn't have anyone protecting you when you went on your journey"

"Pichhhuuu?" Pip asked Pikachu.

"The world is a much more dangerous place today than it was when we were kids. There used to be less violence in Kanto. Assault and murder were very rare. Now we hear about them happening all the time. There are also all kinds of strange Pokémon experiments running loose nowadays. That is why Team Rocket is all over the place now. No one in their right mind would let their ten-year-old roam around Kanto alone without a responsible and skilled Pokémon trainer to escort them", Ash explained.

"Pika pi Pikachu", Pikachu explained.

"That is why you have me", said Annastasia as she put a sisterly arm around Amber.

"Well, I am not completely helpless, I do have Pichu, and I am a skilled archer", Amber responded.

"Well, I'm your insurance. Plus, I have Jay to protect. And don't forget Takeshi, Soledad, June, Jocelyn, Lily, and Logan", Annastasia reminded her.

"I'm happy you are coming with us. I just want you to know that I can hold my own", Amber explained.

"We know", Annastasia, Misty, and Ash said in unison.

"Well I am going to go find Michio. I'll be back", said Annastasia as she got up to leave the group. Bleu and Lil-G followed her.

"Good luck", a few of her friends called after her.

After about ten minutes of searching, she found him sulking under a large Cherryblossom tree on the other side of the festival ground periphery.

"What do you want?" Michio asked meanly as she approached.

"I figured you would at least want to know my name", she responded "I am the only one who didn't get to introduce myself".

"Well you thought wrong, 'cuz I really don't care who you are or what your name is", said Michio.

Annastasia was unfazed, having dealt with much bigger assholes in her lifetime. That's just what happened when you spent seven years working with new TR recruits.

"My mother really isn't as mean as she sounds", said Annastasia as she sat down next to him. A few Cherryblossom petals fell from the tree branches above them. Annastasia brushed them off of her face and hair. "She is just really defensive sometimes. We look after our own".

"Why are you talking to me?" Michio rephrased his previous question, hoping for a more substantial answer.

"I happen to be a compassionate person" Annastasia responded. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you _deserve_ it".

Michio was silent. Annastasia watched his face. She knew it was far too soon to judge him the way the others had, but there was no doubt he had acted like a jerk towards her family and friends. Gary and his parents were right; this kid did need to be humbled. Annastasia was the type of girl who made friends easily and was used to dealing with a ton of bullshit from amateur Rockets, so its not like this one guy was throwing her completely off guard.

"Come on", she said, holding her hand out to him. "Come back to where we are sitting".

"No thank you", he replied through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Sit here and sulk. We are departing for Pallet Town in four hours. If you are not back by the meadow at exactly 3:00pm, we are taking off without you", said Annastasia as she stood up.

"Alt alt alt", said Bleu.

"Pup lili pup pup", said Lil-G.

"C'mon, guys, let's go finish our lunch", Annastasia said to her Pokémon as the three of them walked away, leaving Michio alone under the Cherryblossom tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, everyone flew back to Pallet Town via Jessie and James' private jet, including Michio, who was even grumpier now than he had been a few hours prior.

"Why does everyone have their Pokémon out still?" Michio asked as he sat down in his plane seat across the isle from Jay.

"We never really put our Pokémon in their Pokeballs", Jay responded. "My Togetic has never even been inside a Pokeball before. Some Pokémon, such as my mother's Wobbufet and our twin Mew, haven't been in their Pokeballs since Annastasia was a baby".

"What is the point in having them out all the time?" asked Michio. "Isn't it annoying and inconvenient?"

"Of course it's not annoying and incon…whatever!" Jocelyn called from the seat behind him. "Our Pokémon are part of our family. Almost everyone we know leaves at least some of their Pokémon out of their balls 24/7".

"Its true", said Ash. "Pikachu never liked his Pokeball. He hasn't been in his in years. Some Pokémon like theirs, but others hate it, like Misty's Azumarill, Iris' Axew, Amber's Pichu, Cilan's Pansiege, Annastasia's Lillipup and Altaria, Jessie's Wobbufet, James' Inkay, Mime Jr. and Chimecho, the Mew twins, Jay's Togetic, Jocelyn's Flaafy, Takeshi's Cyndaquil, Bonnie's Dedenne, Julip, and Squishy, Max's Munchlax, my mother's Mr. Mime, my father's Persian, Brock's Blissey, Autumn's Miltank, Domino's Volbeat, Mondo and Duplica's Dittos, Rumika's Luxray. They all hardly ever go in their Pokeballs. The rest of our Pokémon are out most of the time too, and only go in their balls when we are traveling, mainly because they are too big to be out all the time".

"Yeah. Poor Growly would love to be out all the time, but he is too big and too hot to stand too close to in the spring", said James as he stared sadly at the Pokeball in his hand.

"Growly is Papa's Arcanine", Jocelyn explained.

"And I would love to have my Gourgeist always by my side, but she is supersized and doesn't fit in the seats, even in these seats, which are first class", Jessie added.

"I would find that annoying. Pokémon are supposed to serve their masters, not hang out like they're people", Michio responded. "And what is the deal with the talking Purrloin and Meowth?"

"Hey! Yous got a lotta disrespect. And to dink dat we're openin' up our home to de likes of you", Meowth scolded. "My family and I are smarter den most humans, includin' you, buddy".

"Yeah, you can't talk to us like that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're mean! Don't talk to us", Logan demanded.

Michio just shrugged and looked out the window.

"This is going to be an uncomfortable flight", May whispered to Drew, who just nodded in agreement.

"And an uncomfortable weekend", Tracey responded.

"Yep", said Clement and Serena in Unison.

After an hour-long flight, which was mostly silent, except for a few small arguments between Michio and his traveling companions, everyone got their room keys from Jessie and James. They were all staying at the Pallet House overnight, and the next day were going to walk over to the Oak lab down the street for an important meet. Soledad, Michio, June, and some other kid from Fuchsia city were coming to pick up their starter Pokémon. Jay and Amber were sticking with Pip and Togetic as their official starters, and Takeshi had a Cyndaquil he planned on taking with him.

"Why don't you get a starter Pokémon too?" Jocelyn asked Amber. The were sitting on here bed inside Ash's old house together, the house that Jessie and James had moved into sixteen years prior. "Gary says that you are qualified".

"Pip is a really powerful Pichu", Amber responded. "We already make one heck of a team".

"Pi Pi Pichu!" Pip squealed happily.

"I don't think we will have any trouble catching additional Pokémon", she added.

"Is Pip going to evolve?" Jocelyn asked.

"Maybe. It doesn't matter to me though. He doesn't have to if he doesn't feel like it", Amber replied as she scratched Pip under the chin.

"Piiiiii", he sighed dreamily.

"Jay told me that he isn't going to get a starter because he thinks it is unfair to other people starting out on their journeys", Jocelyn explained. "If he picks out a starter, he is taking it away from someone else. He says he will only take one if there is someone left over".

"Typical Jay, always worried about other peoples' feelings", Amber sighed.

Jay heard them mention his name from the hallway. He stopped into their room.

"Are you talking about me?" he asked.

Jay's typically spiky purple hair was down, wet from the shower. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and plaid boxers. On his feet were his mother's Wobbufet slippers.

"Going to bed so soon?" Amber asked. "Don't you want to hang out?"

"I want to get a good night's sleep. After today we are going to be doing a lot of camping. This is my last night in my nice soft bed for a while", he replied.

"Ok, see you in the morning", said Amber.

"Goodnight", he replied, walking towards his bedroom.

"I should probably get to my room too", said Amber as she got up off of Jocelyn's bed. "I have to go across the street. My room is on the third floor".

"Can I sleep with you?" Jocelyn asked. "Please?"

"Flaaaaf?" Flaafy joined in.

"But you heard Jay. This is our last night to sleep in our own warm bed. After this it sleeping on the ground with no heat, air conditioning, running water, or electricity", she replied. "And we have to share rooms/tents".

"Ok", said Jocelyn. "But when we get on the road can we sleep together?"

"Sure", Amber responded as she left the room with Pip in her arms. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight!" Jocelyn called after her.

"Flaaaafy!" Flaafy called after them.

Meanwhile, Annastasia was lying in bed awake. She turned onto her side. In the corner of the room, Bleu and Lil-G were curled up together, both fast asleep. She envied them. Tomorrow was going to the start of a whole new life for her. For the past seven and a half years, she had been working and training as a Team Rocket agent. She possessed many skills and had captured dozens of rare Pokémon for the boss. Her job now was to watch over these kids, and Michio, and prepare them to lead lives as Rockets as they traveled throughout Kanto, earning their gym badges.

" _Well, I might not technically be preparing Michio to become a Rocket, but he is kidding himself if he thinks that I am going to give him any special treatment just because he is the same age as me and has money",_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly her mind went to a completely different place as she thought about her 'condition'. The kids already noticed some signs, like how she would get up and leave in the middle of things and never explain to them why, or how she would become dizzy and sometimes call for Bleu to come help her. It would be harder for her to hide this once she started traveling with them, and she knew there may very well be a time when she would become too unstable and have to rely on the others to help her. Then everyone would know her secret. She heard her father's voice in her head:

 _"Dear, there is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. No one thinks any less of you because of this. In fact, you are a stronger person because you are dealing with these issues and still accomplishing so much"_ he whispered, holding her tight.

Then she heard her own voice:

" _But…..but I used to be so…..indestructible_ ", she whimpered into his already tear stained shirt. " _Now….now I'm weak_ ".

" _No Anna-chan, you are not weak",_ she heard her father tell her _. "You are the strongest person we know. This is just a bump in the road, please don't let it get to you, you are so much more than this one thing, and we love you so much",_ She remembered seeing tears falling from his eyes.

Annastasia recalled her mother standing in the corner in silence. She had been silent for a while now. Annastasia saw tears falling from her face too. Her mother walked over to her and wrapped her arms around them both.

 _"He's right, Annastasia. You are bigger than this. You can do anything in the world. Now go out there and show the world just how powerful you truly are",_ she told her. _"And NEVER forget just how incredible you really are"._ In her voice was that familiar tone of fiery confidence and determination that her mother always carried at times like these.

 _"Mama, papa, I will_ ", she recalled herself saying.

The vision faded. Annastasia turned and faced the ceiling.

"I will", she repeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Next chapter they will finally leave and the story will start to move on from there. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please leave more:)


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

AN: So, since it has been a while, I thought it might be helpful to do an update on some of the relationship statuses and living situations of my characters from Stand by You, just for reference:

\- Giovanni & Delia (Ash's parents) get married sometime after Jessie & James. They live in Viridian City where Delia runs the Pokémon hospital and Giovanni runs the Team Rocket HQ.

\- Later on Ash & Misty get married. They live in Cerulean city with their daughter Amber and most of their Pokémon, which used to reside at Professor Oak's lab. Misty runs the Cerulean Gym and Ash is a Frontier Brain nearby.

\- May & Drew get married and have a daughter named Lola, but she is only a baby at the beginning of this fic, and a five-year-old son named Mateo. They live in Hoenn and still do contests. They also have careers as Pokémon coordinator consultants/costume designers and work with Ariana, Harley, Dawn, Serena and a few more of their past rivals.

\- Iris & Cilan get married and have three kids, Ines, Luna, and June. They live in Saffron City, in the apartment where Brock and Autumn used to live. Cilan is still a Pokémon connoisseur and Iris works with dragon type Pokémon.

\- Serena & Clement get married and have a daughter named Camille. She is still a baby at the beginning of this fic. Serena does both Pokémon contests and performances, and Clement is an inventor.

-Autumn & Brock get married and live in Viridian City. Brock is a Pokémon doctor in Delia's hospital and Autumn is a Pokémon breeder. Takeshi is their only child.

\- Mondo & Duplica get married and have a three-year-old son named Alex. They both work as Team Rocket special agents, and Duplica does shows at The House of Imitae on weekends.

\- Bonnie & Max are together, but not married or living together yet. Max works as an intern with Professor Ivy in the Orange Islands and Bonnie does Pokémon performances there.

\- Rumika is a free agent (literally). She moved out of Pallet Town and into her old mansion not long after Jocelyn was born. She has turned it into an informal motel, but otherwise lives alone, and tends to spend most of her time at Team Rocket HQ or in Pallet Town with her family.

-Archer and Domino get together, but they aren't really 'married'. They are some of Giovanni's top agents, and are only assigned to really important missions. The same goes for Cassidy and Botch.

\- Tracey gets together with Misty's sister Daisy (handyman shipping). Eventually they get married too.

\- Ritchie and Sakura get married and have two children. They will not come until later on in the fic, I don't want to give out spoilers. They live in Johto, where Ritchie is a Frontier Brain and Sakura breeds Eevee.

\- As for the others...Most of my original characters are still a bit too young for any type of serious relationship that extends beyond familial ties or strong platonic friendships, but...I will stop now.

Thank you. Please read and review! :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Get up up up up, oh oh oh oh, up up up !" Annastasia hear two familiar voices sing. Someone, or two someones, were jumping on her bed.

"What time is it, you two?" Annastasia asked with a yawn as she sat up in bed.

"Seven", Lily and Logan replied in unison. "Time to get up and get goin'!"

"You sure sound excited, I guess this means you are still coming with us", Annastasia replied as she stood up and stretched.

"Duh", said Logan.

"We have been waiting for this day for a while now", Lily emphasized.

"Ok. Tell my mom and papa I will be down in a few. I have to get dressed", she responded.

"Ok", the twins replied, trotting out of the room and heading down the stars.

"So are you two excited to leave?" Annastasia asked her Altaria and Lillipup, who were also jolted awake by Lily and Logan's obnoxious singing.

"Taria tar", said Bleu.

"Pup pupppp!" squealed Lil-G.

"Bleu, Lil-G, I love you guys. This is going to be unlike any other mission we had in the past. Now, instead of capturing Pokémon for the boss, we will be helping the little guys train and earn their gym badges", Annastasia explained as she pulled on her Team Rocket uniform. "Most importantly though, we have to be there to protect them".

"Pup pup pup!" Lil-G barked.

"How do I look?" she asked her teammates when she finished getting dressed.

Annastasia's uniform was slightly different from of the others, symbolizing her rank and position in the TR family. Her parents designed it, just like they had all they others. The top was a white tank with a red 'R' on the front. It extended just passed her belly button. She wore a black undershirt that covered her midriff and small black gloves with rubber grips. She wore white short shorts and small black boots that were especially designed to handle the tough forest terrain that she would be encountering. She topped it all off with a black beret, which, according to her parents, were 'coming back into style'. Bleu and Lil-G wore little white handkerchiefs that also had a red 'R' on them. Jessie and James had made them for all of Team Rocket's field Pokémon.

"We look great, let's go meet up with the others", she told her Pokémon as she headed down the stairs.

Jay, Amber, Jocelyn, Takeshi, June, Nolan, Lexi, Lily, Logan, Lucy, Meowth, Rumika, Mondo, Duplica, Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Lola, Mateo, Serena, Clement, Camille, Iris, Cilan, Ines, Luna, Bonnie, Max, Gary, Dawn, Professor Oak Sr., Soledad, Delia, Giovanni, and all of their Pokémon were gathered in the kitchen. Jessie and James had cooked up a breakfast buffet at the Pallet House and carried everything over to the main house.

"Wow. I didn't realize everyone was meeting for breakfast", Annastasia commented as she approached the table. "This food looks great".

"It tastes great too", said Bonnie as she took another bite of a vegetable wonton.

"Help herself dear. We have vegetable wontons, Natto, smoked salmon, Greek yogurt, strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, eggs, and white rice", James said as he handed her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. "And some special pancakes for our lovely children".

"Thanks papa", she replied happily.

Chocolate chip pancakes were her favorite. Her uncle Giovanni thought it was amusing how a child as wealthy and privileged as her could obtain such joy from a simple plate of flapjacks. It wasn't a mystery at all to her. Jessie and James still lived humbly; most of the time, and really only spoiled their children on occasion. Of course they had their butler Remy, a private jet, their own hotel, and her parents didn't have to work as if their lives' depended on it like most families did, but Annastasia and her siblings didn't have the same upbringing as James. They didn't have lots of fancy toys, food, or rare Pokémon. They weren't sent to etiquette school or forced to learn any musical instruments or foreign languages. They still did family picnics in the forest and attended public school just like the other kids in Pallet Town, and although they did put a few additions on the house since they first moved in, their house wasn't that much bigger than their next door neighbor's. It wasn't even the largest home in Pallet Town, as Annastasia's friend Lexi's home was even larger than hers.

"I wonder where dat Michio kid is", said Meowth as he helped himself to one of Annastasia's Altaria-shaped pancakes.

"Hey that was mine!" she complained.

"Stop actin' like a child, miss 'I'm seventeen, Meowth'", he mocked. Meowth turned to James. "Yous better get Michio up. He's gotta leave with de rest of yous".

"I'll get him up", said James as he left the dining room.

James walked across the street and entered the hotel. Michio's room was the fourth one down on the third floor. He knocked a few times. When no one responded, he called out his name a few times.

"WHAT!" Michio yelled. He slammed opened the door, startling James.

"I….I just came to wake you up", James responded nervously. "We made a big breakfast for you all. The kids wanted to get their starters asap, so….." his voice trailed off.

Michio sighed and rubbed his eyes. "They can't wait until at least noon?" he asked grumpily.

"They have been waiting a long time for this day", James reminded him. "Most of them had never had their own Pokémon before, plus there is another child coming all the way from Fuchsia City to get her starter and it would be impolite to keep her waiting. If she gets there first, the other kids won't have a full range of choice. Gary says that it is better for all the kids to arrive at the same time so that they could discuss who should get which Pokémon".

"Fine. I will be over there in ten minutes", he growled, slamming the door in James face.

"You don't have do be so rude", James mumbled under his breath.

Back in the kitchen, everyone was finishing up their morning meal. The kids were laughing talking about which Pokémon they wanted to get.

"I think I want an Eevee", said June. "I think it would be lovely to have my own eevolution one day. But then again, I always liked Bulbasaur, and I can't decide between that one or Squirtle. I guess either one would make a great partner".

"That's right. Both Squirtle and Bulbasaur are great Pokémon", Tracey told her. "I never had either of them, but I know lots of people who did".

"Including me", said Ash. "And I still do. Bulbasaur works as an ambassador here on the ranch and Squirtle works with officer Jenny as chief of the Squirtle squad".

"Oh yeah. I remember you telling me about them before", said June.

"And my starter was a Squirtle", said Gary. "He evolved into a Blastiose when I was eleven".

"I didn't know that your Blastiose was your starter!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Wow, and you are still great partners".

"It doesn't really matter who you pick", said Duplica. "A friendship with a Pokémon is just like a friendship with a human. It takes love, courage, respect, trust, and its important to always put your Pokémon's feelings above yours. If you remember that, you can be friends with anyone".

"She's right", said Ash. "Friendship with your Pokémon is super important, and it is the key to success".

"It's even more important than choosing powerful Pokémon", Dawn added.

"You all are right. I will love whoever I end up with!" June said happily.

"Wobba Woooobbbbbbaaaafffeettttt!" Wobbufet exclaimed.

"Veeeeee Eeeeeveeeee!" squealed Acorn and Aliyah.

"Wobbufet, Acorn, and Aliyah would like to give you all a goin' away present", Meowth translated.

Wobbufet and the two Eevee wobbled up to each of the pre-teens and handed them each a handful of white handkerchiefs.

"What are these for?" Soledad asked as she held one of hers up in the air. It, like all the others, had a red 'R' on the center.

"Eevee eve", said Acorn.

"We made them for your Pokémon", Jessie explained. "Each of you will be allowed to travel with six, so we are giving you each six handkerchiefs. Put them on each of your Pokémon, it's like a little uniform for them".

"We made some for everyone else too", James said, turning to the older members of the group. "Not just the kids".

Wobbufet and the Eevee handed Serena, Clement, May, Drew, Cilan, Iris, Gary, Dawn, Duplica, Max, Bonnie, Tracey, Lexi and Nolan's parents, James' grandparents, Rumika, Mondo, Delia, and Giovanni six handkerchiefs each.

"We should give some to Michio to give his Pokémon, if he ever gets up that is…", said Rumika.

"Why? Is he going to become a Rocket too?" asked Mateo. "If he's gonna be one, does dat mean I can join too?"

"Sorry Mateo, but you are only five. You're too young", May told her son.

"Daddy!" the boy cried.

"Sorry, but she's right", Drew responded.

"Wobbufet, give some to Michio before he leaves", said Jessie. "His Pokémon are battling on our side, even if he isn't a member".

"That's a good idea, Rumika", said James.

"I'm full of them", she responded.

"And these are for you", James said to Lily and Logan as he knelt down in front of them. He handed them each a small box.

"What is this?" they asked together.

"You'll see. Just open it up", Jessie responded.

The twins opened the box and pulled out custom-made TR uniforms.

"We get uniforms!" Lily exclaimed.

"This is awesome!", said Logan.

They each got a little white t-shirt with a red 'R', two pairs of black booties, and a black beret.

"We all really look like a team now", Logan said when he finished putting on the uniform.

"Meowth and I are going to wear ours too when we are in the field", said Lucy.

"Why is everyone wearing matching costumes?" Michio asked as he entered the room.

Everyone looked over at him. Other than the five and under crowd, he was the only one not wearing an 'R' somewhere on his body.

"We told you were all are Rockets. These are our uniforms", said Soledad.

The kids' female uniform was a little white jumper, white knee socks, black sneakers, and a black and white beret. The kids' male uniform was a black and white shirt and pants and a black and white beret. The adult uniforms were shaped like Butch and Cassidy's but were white like Jessie and James' original. Annastasia's, Jessie's, and James', were the only ones that were truly one of a kind, and of course everyone's shirt had a red 'R' on the center.

"We can give you one if you want to join", Jessie suggested.

"No thanks. I don't need to look like I am trick or treating", he commented.

Jessie growled. "What did you say, punk?" she asked, picking up a frying pan and holding it up in the air, ready to strike.

"Ahhhh….no Jess", James whispered in her ear as he took the pan out of her hand.

"You should know that we hand made all of those uniforms and it is an honor and a privilege that I even suggested for you to wear one. I should have know better than to offer such a wonderful deal to a loser like you", Jessie lectured.

"Let's just head down to the lab", Professor Oak Sr., suggested.

Everyone walked down to the lab and waited patiently while Gary and Professor Oak Sr., prepared the five starter Pokémon.

"You know…", Soledad said to Michio. "If I were you, I would pick Pikachu".

"Why wouldn't you pick that one yourself?" Michio asked.

"I promised my daddy I would pick a Charmander", Soledad lied. "He really wants me to take the Charmander, and I can't let him down. He thinks the Pikachu is too dangerous for me to handle, since it has so much power. Pikachu is the strongest Pokémon here".

Michio didn't know anything about Pikachu, having never traveled outside of Unova or Alola. No one he ever competed against ever used a Pikachu. He never even heard of Pikachu, Pichu, or Raichu, until just recently.

"Ok. I will take that one then", he responded, pointing to the Pokeball with the thunderbolt painted on it.

The girl from Fuchsia City was named Elaina. Elaina told the others about how she always wanted an Eevee for as long as she lived. Soledad, June, and Michio let her pick the Eevee.

"I pick Charmander", said Soledad.

"Char charrrr!" the Pokémon squealed happily as it jumped into her arms.

"I knew you would pick her", said Professor Oak Sr. "Gary told me that you have visited the lab almost every day this month so that you could groom her".

"It's true", said Soledad happily as she snuggled against Charmander. She put the Pokémon down and tied the bandana around her neck. "Welcome to the team".

"I choose Bulbasaur", said June nervously.

"Bulbassaauuurrr!" the Pokémon chanted and June picked him up off the table. He rubbed his head against hers in affection.

"I like you too", she whispered to the Pokémon.

"I want Pikachu", said Michio. "I heard it's pretty powerful".

"Yes, well Pikachu is powerful. Are you sure you want her and not Squirtle?" asked Gary.

"Squirtle Squirt squirt?" asked Squirtle. He was hurt that no one wanted him.

"Yep", he said shortly. "Its no Latios or Darkrai, but it will do".

"Pika….." started the Pikachu.

Michio returned the Pikachu to her ball before she even had a chance to finish her sentence.

"You know here in Kanto is it very common for trainers now to leave all or most of their Pokémon out of their balls", said Professor Oak Sr.

"Well, I am from Alola not Kanto. Besides, if I have to do this god-damned journey, then I am at least going to do it my way", he retorted. "And I don't want some puny electric rat bothering me when I don't need it. I'd rather just keep it stowed away and take it out only when necessary".

"You shouldn't even take a Pokémon if you are going to be so mean to it!" Jocelyn yelled, voicing everyone's opinion

"I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do", he responded.

"There is no point in arguing with someone like him", Ash thought aloud. " I learned that a long time ago".

" _I'll straighten this loser out",_ Annastasia thought to herself. " _I'll make sure he learns that he cannot get away with that horrible attitude nor with treating Pokémon like objects, not after I am through with him. Pikachu will teach him a lesson too"._

"Ok, Everyone gather round. I won't to take a photo of you all before you leave", said Jessie.

"Hey everyone", said Todd Snap as he stepped into the lab. "How about we take it outside?"

After everyone greeted Todd, they gathered outside for the photo. Everyone gathered together with their main Pokémon partners and smiled for the camera. Afterwards Todd took a bunch of individual photos of the trainers and the Pokémon. When they were finished Jessie handed him a wad of cash.

"You don't have to pay me", said Todd. "I was happy to do it".

"Just take it. I am trying to buy my way out of hell", Jessie replied. "Hopefully all my good deeds with be enough to keep me from eternal damnation".

"Umm, sure. Thanks so much", he responded.

Todd lived in Johto with Casey, Ritchie, and Sakura. They four of them lived in the same apartment complex right outside of New Bark Town. They traveled around a lot, Todd to take pictures of wild Pokémon and trainers, Casey to see live Electabuzz games, and Ritchie and Sakura to compete in various Pokémon themes tournaments and contests. Todd just happened to be in Viridian City, and Delia saw him asked him to come and take some photos of them while he was so close. He was happy to oblige, much to Jessie's liking. Before they all left, Jessie and James pulled Annastasia aside for one last word.

"If….if you ever need us, you know who to call", James whispered sadly as he gave her one last hug goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But there is no need to worry. I have been on hundreds of missions before", Annastasia responded.

"This is different though", James sighed. "Now you are going to be away from us for a long period of time, and your mission is different than all the others ones before".

"Papa, please don't worry. I will have Bleu and Lil-G with me", she replied. "You know they will keep me safe whenever I have an 'issue'. They always have. Plus Jay and Jocelyn will be with me".

"Ok….just…just be okay", he whispered back.

James let go of Annastasia, who was quickly swept up by her mother.

"I know you will be great", she said tearfully. "Just take good care of yourself and the others and come back safely. That is all that matters to me".

"Don't worry mom", Annastasia told her. "I promise I will. We will be fine. Weren't you both seventeen when you started chasing Ash's Pikachu?"

"Something like that", Jessie and James answered in unison.

Jessie let go of Annastasia and the three of them walked back to where the others was standing. Everyone, except for Michio, looked pumped.

"Don't worry 'bout me mom and dad", Amber told her parents as she slung her bow and arrow onto her back. "Pip and I going to not only kill it at every gym, but eight months from now, we are going to win the Kanto Grand Archery Competition hands down".

"Ok squirt. We will see you when you get to Cerulean", Misty replied. "I will be waiting to battle you".

Misty was still the gym leader at the Cerulean City Gym. Ash was a Frontier Brain nearby, though his exact location was a secret to everyone except for Misty and the few lucky trainers who have been skilled enough to get to challenge him.

"You might be good with water types, but Pip is an electric type. And we have a few tricks up our sleeve", Amber warned her.

Everyone was about to leave when Gary's starter Squirtle wobbled out of the lab.

"What are you doing out of the lab, little fella?" Gary asked as he picked up the Pokémon.

"Squirt Squirtle", he answered.

"Squirtle says that he wants to come too", Logan translated.

"Squirtle Squiiiiirrrrttttllleeee", he added.

"Squirtle has been waiting for his very own trainer for a while and he is really disappointed 'cuz no one wants him", Lily told the group.

"I's got an idea", said Meowth. "Since yous two are goin' on a journey too, why don't yous become Squirtle's trainers? Dis way yous can compete in gym battles like de utters and Squirtle gets to have two trainers 'stead a one".

"That is a brilliant idea Meowth!" Lucy exclaimed. "After all, it really isn't fair that everyone else has a partner but you two".

Gary and the others turned to Squirtle. "So, do you want to travel with Lily and Logan and maybe battle in Pokémon gyms?" Gary asked.

"Squirt Squirtttt!" Squirtle exclaimed.

Squirtle ran up to Lily and Logan and squeezed them into a hug.

"I guess that means yes", May commented.

Todd took a few more pictures, this time featuring Lily and Logan with Squirtle. Everyone gave one last good-bye to their parents, cousins, siblings, and friends as they left and headed to the Mahogany Gym, their first destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Please remember to read/review, if you can of course. Thank you to Julia Togepi so far for your reviews:) If you are reading but haven't said anything yet, please let me know how I am doing. It would be very much appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

AN: These are the last set of character profiles for a while, just some info Lexi and Nolan (original characters)

 **Full Name:** Alexa Fuji

 **Nicknames** : Lexi

 **Birth date:** January 8, 2016

 **Age:** 16 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Pokémon trainer, restaurant worker at the Pallet House.

 **Parents:** Brianna and David Fuji.

 **Siblings:** Will (younger, age 6)

 **Other Relatives** : n/a

 **Friends:** Nolan, Annastasia, Amber, Soledad, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Venasaur- starter, main partner, Pidgeot, Vileplume, Wartortle, Salamance, and Vibrava. Others are at Oak Lab.

 **Appearance:** 5'4" Long black hair, violet eyes, pale skin, usually wears hair in a braid. Her Venasaur is out of its ball whenever possible.

 **Personality:** Helpful and hardworking. She is very good battler but gets lazy very easily.

 **Relationships** : She has been friends with Annastasia and Nolan for as long as she could remember. She received her starter Bulbasaur six years prior from Professor Oak. She has traveled through Hoen and Johto with Nolan, but went solo through Kanto, and Unova. She has a lot of friends scattered throughout the various regions, and knows a lot of people.

 **Other interests** : She loves grass and dragon type Pokémon and wants to become a dragon trainer after she wins a Pokémon League Championship. She also knows several different forms of martial arts.

 **Full Name:** Nolan Williams

 **Nicknames** : none

 **Birth date:** April 2, 2014

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Current Home:** Pallet Town

 **Career:** Pokémon trainer, bellhop at the Pallet House.

 **Parents:** Teeshy and Wayne Williams.

 **Siblings:** Nadia (younger sister, age 4)

 **Other Relatives** : n/a

 **Friends:** Lexi, Annastasia, Amber, Soledad, June, and Takeshi.

 **Pokémon** : Blastiose- starter, main partner, Blastiose, Fearrow, Qualilava, Skarmory, Cactnea, and Abra.

 **Appearance:** 6'2" short navy blue hair, brown eyes, pale skin, His Blastiose is out of its ball whenever possible.

 **Personality:** Protective, good with kids, strong. He is a calm person who gets along with almost everyone.

 **Relationships** : He has been friends with Annastasia and Lexi for as long as he could remember. He received his starter Squirtle eight years prior from Professor Oak. He has traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Kalos either alone of with strangers/friends he met along the way and he also has a lot of friends scattered throughout the various regions and knows a lot of people.

 **Other interests** : He plays guitar, piano, and drums. He likes water and ice type Pokémon the most. He studied martial arts along with Lexi and Annastasia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June, Soledad, Lily, Logan, Takeshi, Amber, Jay, Jocelyn, Lexi, Nolan, Michio, Annastasia, and all of their Pokémon were on their way to their first battle location, the Mahogany Gym. The Mahogany Gym was located in the woods not too far from Pallet Town. Their plan was to spend the entire day training with their traveling companions, and then Lexi and Nolan were going to challenge A.J, the gym leader. This way the kids will not only get in a lot of training, but they will also get to watch two accomplished Pokémon trainers battle for their badge first.

"I have never been to the Mahogany Gym before", said Lexi.

"Last time we battled at the Indigo Plateau, we only did the traditional gyms", Nolan explained. " You know, Cerulean, Pewter, Vermillion…etc.".

"My dad battled at the Mahogany Gym before it was even a official gym", Amber said proudly. The leader, A.J., is an old friend of his. He says that he is very tough on his Pokémon but he is still a good person".

"Well my parents stole from the Mahogany gym before it was an official gym", said Jocelyn, crossing her arms proudly.

"Flaafy flaa", said Flaafy, mimicking her movements as usual.

"Don't you mean 'attempted to steal'?" Soledad inquired.

"Char Char?" asked Soledad's Charmander, who she decided to nickname Chary.

"Nope. Though they failed at their main goal, which was to steal Pikachu, they did manage to go back after Ash had left and steal a bunch of Pokémon food and some Pokeballs", Annastasia responded.

"So they weren't total failures", Jay added.

"Toge toge", chanted Togetic.

"Anyway, what kind of gym is this supposed to be again?" Nolan asked Annastasia. "I know you mentioned it before, but I totally forgot".

"Primarily a normal type gym", she responded. "Ash told me he has a Sandslash, Pidgeotto, Raticade, Nidoran, a Snorlax, and a Doduo. So some are flying and ground types too, but there are no elemental Pokémon, like water or fire types".

"Normal type gym? What a dumb idea", Michio commented.

Michio was lagging towards the back of the group and was the only one who did not have at least one Pokémon out walking beside him, as his Pikachu was still locked inside her ball.

"Actually, it is a smart idea", Annastasia responded "Normal types have neutral weaknesses. So unlike a rock types that can easily be defeated with a strong water type, or a water type that can easily be defeated with a strong electric type, a normal type isn't affected by type differences. Instead it depends on how powerful and skilled your individual Pokémon are".

"Sounds like a lot of extra work", Michio retorted. "Its simpler just to choose a highly evolved or legendary Pokémon with a type advantage than it is to actually waste a whole bunch of time training. Really skilled trainers just need a powerful Pokémon that is really good at just one or two signature moves. If you were an Alola League champion like me and not just a stupid Rocket grunt, you'd already know that".

Annastasia grimaced. Everyone stopped walking to look at the two of them.

"You can talk to her like that!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have some nerve", said Nolan. "I don't care who you think you are, Annastasia deserves your respect, and she is way more than just your average 'Rocket grunt'".

"Yeah!" the rest of the group agreed.

"You are the rudest person I ever met", said Jay.

"It's okay, dudes, Annastasia responded. "I don't need you to defend me".

Annastasia walked up to Michio and got really close to his face.

"I am in charge", she told him, pointing to her chest. "You dear mommy and daddy and I have an arrangement. Every time you misbehave, I send them a little notification, and they auction off one of your precious little purebred or legendary Pokémon".

Michio's expression changed from anger to confusion.

"That's a lie", he said, brushing her off.

"Annastasia doesn't lie, kid", Nolan commented.

"You're bluffing. They wouldn't dare", Michio said to her.

"They would dare. They said they would start off with the Leipard. There was this one your mother called 'Para' or 'Peru' or something. She said she would get rid of her first. Apparently she sells for over two million dollars in the auctions. I told her that sounded like a great idea", Annastasia said slyly.

"Peruva? She wouldn't sell my dear Peruva!" he exclaimed.

"They said that you have to listen to me. That means you have to be respectful. If I give you an order, you have to follow it. If not, I send mom and dad a text and one more of your precious and rare Pokémon gets sold at the auction", Annastasia warned.

"Whoa. She totally owns you", Amber chuckled.

"Yep. Lucky for you I am a benevolent despot. I will give you several warnings before I message your parents and I will treat you just like everybody else here", Annastasia told him. "That means you have to help with the chores, be kind to your Pokémon, and stop cursing every five minutes. It's pissing me off".

"That sounds fair to me", said Lexi.

"Tarrrria", said Bleu.

"Up up lil pup!" barked Lil-G.

"Let's keep going, we have only been walking for about an hour", Nolan suggested. "And we still have further to go".

Everyone nodded and continued to walk forward.

"Let that poor Pikachu out of her ball", Annastasia said to Michio after a few minutes. "She ought to socialize with the others and get some exercise".

"Fine", he sighed, releasing the Pikachu.

"Chuuuu!" She screamed, shocking Michio angrily.

The Pikachu ran into the forest, leaving Michio fried on the ground.

"Please go after her", Annastasia told the others.

The Nolan, the kids, and most of the Pokémon ran into the forest after the Pikachu. Annastasia and Lexi knelt down next to Michio. Bleu, Lil-G, and Lexi's Venasaur hovered around them.

"Bleu, use heal", Annastasia instructed.

Michio felt the pain leave his body. He opened his eyes and sat up, surprised to see Lexi, Annastasia, and their Pokémon hovering around him.

"That….that stupid electric rat….", he muttered. "Why the fuck did it shock me?"

"You're welcome", Annastasia sighed as she stood up. She offered to help him to his feet, but he refused.

"I didn't ask for your help", he replied rudely.

"It looked like you really needed it", said Lexi.

"That Pikachu probably shocked you because you are a shitty trainer", Annastasia told him, answering his previous question. "You didn't even let her speak to you yet, you just shoved her into her Pokeball the moment you had the chance. They can hear you when they are in those balls, you know. She heard you call her a 'stupid rat'. Pokémon have feelings, too, and you hurt her".

"This was your fault", Michio growled, pointing to Annastasia, ignoring her comment. "You told me to let her out in the first place. She wouldn't have shocked me if she stayed inside".

"You need to BOND with her", Annastasia yelled back. "You can't keep her locked up forever!"

Lexi sighed as the two of them continued to argue.

Meanwhile, Lily and Logan were the first ones to catch up to runaway Pikachu. The startled Pokémon was hiding under a log in the forest. Lily tried to communicate with it in Pokémon language.

"Ny, nya nyar Nyarth?" the female Meowth asked the Pikachu. " _Why don't you come back with us?"_

"Pika Pika chu chu", she responded. " _I don't ever want to see that awful trainer again"._

"Nyar, nya nya ny nya arth", Lily continued. " _We know he sucks, but we have an awesome friend who is going to protect you and she will make sure you get treated really well for now on"._

"Pi pika pika chu pika", she replied. " _Ok, but tell my trainer he has to take the lock off his Pokeball so that I can get out for fresh air when I need it"._

"Purrrrrloin purr", Logan told her. " _Sure, no problem, friend"._

The Pikachu crawled out from under the log and followed Lily and Logan back to Annastasia, Lexi, and Michio, who were still arguing in the clearing.

"Ahem!" started Lily.

The three humans stopped arguing to look at the Pokémon.

"You found her! Great!" Lexi exclaimed.

A few seconds later all the others rejoined them in the clearing. They were all happy and surprised to see Pikachu standing there with the Meowth and Purrloin they loved.

"Pikachu said that she will come back on several conditions", said Lily.

"Ok, what are they?" asked Annastasia. Michio crossed his arms indignantly.

"First she wants him to take the lock off her Pokeball so that she can come out whenever she wants for some fresh air", said Logan.

"Second, she wants him to stop calling her mean names", said Lily.

"And third, she wants to be treated like a member of the team", they finished together.

"Is that all you need, Pikachu?" Annastasia asked the Pokémon. She bent down and gently scratched her behind the eyes, much to her satisfaction.

"Pi pi", she responded, nodding her head up and down. "Pikachu pika ka".

"She says that if Michio doesn't listen to her, she's just going to shock him whenever she feels like it", Logan translated. "And she also really likes those scratches behind her ears, too".

"Ok, Michio. I order you to take the lock off of her Pokeball _immediately_. You are not allowed to call her any mean names and for now on you will treat her _respectfully_ ", Annastasia told Michio. "And give her a TR bandana and a few ear scratched while you are at it".

"Fine", he muttered.

Pikachu climbed up his torso and sat on his shoulder. He took the TR handkerchief that Wobbufet had given him and tied it around her neck. He also gave her a few scratches, just as Annastasia had instructed. He handed his Pokeball over to Nolan, who used a small tool to tear the lock off of it.

"Now that this is settled, let's keep going!" Annastasia exclaimed.

Everyone started marching forward, their moods significantly brighter now that Pikachu was content.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After several hours of training, Lexi and her Venasaur and Vibrava were going to go up against Gym leader A.J. and his Pidgeotto and Kangastan. First it was Venasaur versus Kangastan.

"The first move is yours", AJ told Lexi.

"Ok Venasaur, Vine whip!" she instructed.

"Avoid those vine whips and use double slap", AJ ordered.

The Kangastan moved at an unprecedented speed and avoided the vines. Venasaur could not escape the double slap.

"Hang in there, use sweet scent!" Lexi told her Pokémon.

"Vena Venasuarrrr!" it roared as it released sweet scent.

"Jump out of the way, Kangastan!" AJ ordered. "And use pound!"

Venasaur once again took a beating from AJ's Kangastan, but he did not go down.

"Lexi's Venasaur sure is tough", Jocelyn said to Flaafy and Pip.

"She has the toughest Venasaur I know", said Annastasia. "Its tougher than any of Team Rockets' other ones, including Viper and Pierces', even though theirs is much more experienced".

"Go Lexi!" Everyone (except for Michio) cheered.

Michio was outside the gym. He was pacing around angrily while everyone else, including his Pikachu, was inside watching the battle.

" _Stupid Mom, stupid dad, stupid kids, stupid Team Rocket, stupid Annastasia", he_ thought over and over again in his head. " _I hate everything about this_ ".

After scoring a victory over AJ, it was Nolan's turn to battle for the Strength Badge. He used his Qualilava and Cactnea to battle AJ's Sandslash and Jigglypuff.

"See that, Cyndaquil?" Takeshi said to his Pokémon. "One day you are going to be a Qualilava too".

"Cynda!" it replied happily.

"Ok Qualilava, use flame wheel on Sandslash!" Nolan instructed.

"Qualilava!" it screamed, running towards AJ's Sandslash.

"Use dig!" AJ ordered.

Sandslash disappeared underground.

" _I knew he was going to do that",_ Nolan thought to himself.

"Dig too!" Nolan cried out.

Qualilava did as he was told, shocking almost everyone who was watching.

"I didn't know Qualilava could learn dig", said Jay. "They must have worked really hard on that".

"Well, as my father would tell you, almost any Pokémon could learn almost any move if they train hard enough", said Soledad. "In his research, my dad has come across Meowth that can use flamethrower, Pikachu that are strong enough to knock out rock types with thunderbolts, Eevee that can use hyperbeam, and much more".

Qualilava was eventually able to knock out Sandslash with his flamewheel. Nolan then used Cactnea to knock out AJ's Jigglypuff, but not before Jigglypuff put everyone to sleep. No one was awake to see the victory, but they realized it when they finally woke up and Cactnea was the only one skill standing.

"Hahahahha!" laughed Jocelyn as she pointed to her sibling's faces. "Jigglypuff wrote on you with marker after you fell asleep".

"Oh yeah", said Jay, hold up his pocket mirror so that Jocelyn could see her own face. "He got you too".

They weren't the only ones. Everyone, including the Pokémon and gym leader, was also waking up to a marker-colored face.

"Uhh, sorry about that. I will get you your badge and bring out some towels so y'all could wipe your faces", said AJ as he disappeared into the back room.

"What the hell happened in here?" Michio asked as he stepped back into the gym. "I was wondering why it was so quiet all of a sudden, and when I came back everyone was asleep and was drawn on with marker" .

"That is the same Jigglypuff that used to follow my parents and Ash around", said Annastasia as she wiped her face off with a wet towel. "He gets angry when everyone falls asleep after hearing his song, and so as revenge he writes on their face with marker".

"That's stupid, who would want an idiot Pokémon like that?" asked Michio.

"Hey! I love my Jigglypuff", said AJ defensively. "He beats 90 percent of the trainers who stop by my gym to get their Strength badge, and I am very proud of him".

"You will see that here among the average folk, we are grateful for what we have", Amber told him.

"And you said this was a normal type gym?" Michio asked. "So this sorta thing…its normal?"

"Yep", Annastasia responded. "So get used to it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, everyone called their families to tell them about their adventures so far.

"So AJ still has his Sandslash", Ash said to his daughter over the phone. "That is his original partner, just like Pikachu is mine".

"I didn't even get to the best part", said Amber.

"Pi pi!" said Pip.

Amber explained how Jigglypuff knocked everyone out and wrote on their faces.

"We always wondered what happened to that Jigglypuff. It followed us for a whole year, maybe even a little longer", Ash responded. "It good to know that it is doing well".

"Yeah, I know he was in the Oak lab for a while, but then I heard he left to live somewhere else", Misty added. "It was always sort of a wanderer, but I guess it finally found home there".

"Pip and I might face it, but first I have to catch a second Pokémon", she told her parents. "AJ does two on two battles, and I don't want to overwork Pip".

"Then we will let you get back to your friends. You all should eat well and get to sleep early", said Misty.

"K, Bye!" she replied.

"Bye", said Misty and Ash on the other line.

"Do you all have enough food to eat? Enough fresh water?" James asked Annastasia, Jay, Jocelyn, Lily, Logan, and their Pokémon. "I can come over there. You really aren't that far away".

"We are fine papa. Onēsan is taking very good care of us", Jocelyn replied.

"And while I really do miss my shiny Mareep-wool sheets and high speed internet connection, I have to admit, its nice being out here in the forest without all that stuff. It reminds me of when we go camping every year down on Limon Isle", said Jay.

"To To Toget", Togetic added.

"And this camp food isn't too bad", said Lily.

"A is a really good cook", said Logan. "She made us all fish stew and potatoes".

"Sounds yummy", James replied. "You aren't making her do all the work, are you?"

"Nope, everyone is chipping in", Annastasia assured them. "Even Michio".

"How'd you manage that?" asked Jessie.

"I have my ways", she responded vaguely.

"Oh dear you didn't…promise him anything, did you?" Jessie asked her daughter.

Jocelyn and her Pokémon looked at Annastasia quizzically while Jay face-palmed.

"What...? Mom!" Annastasia exclaimed, realizing what her mother was implying. "I just told him about what his parents said about auctioning off his Pokémon if he didn't listen to me. You know I wouldn't…."

"Just double checking", Jessie responded.

"Where'd papa go?" Annastasia asked, surprised that he didn't comment on their conversation.

"She pushed me out of the way when you mentioned 'Michio'", he replied, coming back onto the receiver. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing important", the kids responded.

"Lemme talk to dem!" they heard Meowth's voice in the background.

"Yeah, your time is up", said Lucy.

It sounded like someone ripped the phone away from them. The kids heard a bang, a few curse words, James' signature squeal, a 'Wobbbuffett!' and then a crash. A few moments later Meowth and Lucy spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, how you alls doin'?" Meowth asked.

In the meantime, Michio sat alone by the fire. Everyone was either off talking to their parents or tucked away into their sleeping bags, having hushed conversations in the dark. His Pikachu was sitting with Amber's Pichu, and the two of them were laughing as the chatted about something in their own mysterious Poke-language. A few of the Pokémon were snuggled up together on the other side of the fire, preferring to sleep outside of their balls on the grass rather than inside on this warm spring evening.

" _I suppose this could be worse"_ , he thought to himself.

After about ten minutes Michio got up and started walking towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Annastasia asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We are all going to sleep. Nolan, Lexi and I included".

"I want to be alone", he responded. He pushed her hand off her shoulder.

"I can't let you go out their alone without any Pokémon with you", she responded. "Hang out with us until you build yourself a decent team, then I don't care where you go at night".

"You aren't my babysitter", he replied angrily.

"Actually, I am your baby sitter", she responded. "Your parents are _paying_ me to keep an eye on you".

 _"Shit_ ", he muttered under his breath.

 _"Seventeen years old…still being controlled by my parents…"_ he thought to himself. " _If only there was a way to make this stop…its so humiliating._ "

Annastasia seemed to have read his mind. After all, she was an extremely perceptive person; it was one of those things that made her an excellent Team Rocket spy.

"You know, you don't have to listen to me if you really don't want to", said Annastasia. "I mean, you are seventeen years old, you are physically capable of taking care of yourself, at least I hope you are. Your parents didn't mention any disabilities when they assigned me to you".

"What are you getting at? Are you saying you lied about the Liepard?" he responded.

"No", she answered. "I don't lie. I mean that you only have to obey me if you want to return back to your old life. If you want your inheritance, all your Pokémon, your honor, then you have to listen to me for a few months, long enough to convince your parents that you've changed, whatever that is supposed to mean. But if you really want to be free, you can just let go of it all right now. Go into that forest alone. Let your family down. I'll take care of that Pikachu and let your parents know about the decision you've made".

Michio turned and looked her in the eyes. Though it was dark, he could see them clearly in the light of the campfire blazing several feet away.

"That's unfair", he replied.

"Life is unfair", she retorted.

Annastasia tossed him a bottle.

"What's this?" he asked, observing the bottle of pills.

"Allergy medication. Your Pikachu needs to take one tablet in the morning and one at night. Gary already gave it to her the morning dose before we got to the lab, but you have to give her the second dose", Annastasia informed him. "Unless you want to leave her here with me while you go out into those woods alone".

"Ok, I get it already. I will stay here and give her the fucking medicine", he cursed as he walked passed Annastasia.

"Pup?" asked Lil-G.

"I don't know what his problem is, Lil-G", Annastasia responded as she bent down and scratched the puppy under her chin. "My job is to get him to act like a decent human being, not become his psychologist".

A few moments later Michio stomped back over to her.

"There", he said, handing the pills back to Annastasia. "I gave her the medicine".

"Ok, but keep these with you. I don't need them", she replied.

"Whatever", he said, shoving them into his pocket.

"If I see her sneezing I will know that you forgot to give her the medicine", said Annastasia as he walked away. "And that will count as a strike".

Michio didn't turn around. Instead he just gave her the middle finger and kept walking. Annastasia rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be one tough mission", she told her Pokémon. "But I like challenges".

Xxxxxxxxxx

AN: So I feel like the story is actually starting now. I hope it is clear who everyone is, if not let me know and I will make an AN. AJ is from the episode "Path to the Pokémon League" in season 1 of the anime. He is the green haired dude with the whip and the southern accent. He tells Ash that he is working towards getting his gym to become an 'official' Pokémon gym that could hand out badges that count for the Indigo Plateau, but according to the rules, he first has to get a certain number of victories before he can be recognized. This episode isn't very good, but I liked the headcannons they mention so I included it. Please let me know what you think in reviews:) thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Pallet Town, James was sitting on his windowsill, staring out into the large meadow that backed up their home. He observed the tiny droplets of rain as they chased each other down the wet glass. It was early in the morning and everyone else was still asleep. He looked over at Jessie, who was curled up in bed with Acorn, Aliyah, Arbok, Ninetales, and Mime Jr. lying beside her. The rest of their Pokémon were either on the floor, couches, or on James' side of the bed, all gently snoring through the fowl weather. James snuck out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

 _"Its so quiet with everyone gone",_ he thought to himself. _"I miss them so much, I hope they are dry enough with all this rain"._

"You okay?" he heard a quiet voice ask.

James turned around and saw Jessie coming down the stairs. Gourgeist, Ninetales, Wobbufet, Acorn, and Aliyah followed behind her.

"I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about the kids", he whispered.

"They are going to be fine", Jessie told him as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. She was just as worried, but she couldn't show it when James was already upset, it would just make him more depressed. "Annastasia is a Pokémon master, remember?"

"Yeah", he said softy.

"And you are not the reason I woke up", Jessie told him. She handed him his cell phone, which he had left on the nightstand. "We were requested for a mission. Agents 008, 009, 010 and 005 want our assistance".

"Archer, Domino, Viper, and Pierce. What do they want?" James replied.

"The usual", she responded. "Rides. This time to the Toka region. They also want us as backup. Apparently the new recruits aren't up to it".

"Sounds like they want us to do something dangerous", he responded with a smile.

"It sure does", she replied, snuggling closer to him and kissing him passionately on the neck.

The Pokémon left the kitchen to give them some alone time. A few minutes later, Lucy and Meowth entered the kitchen, having been woken up by the same text message as Jessie.

"AHEM!" they called in unison.

Jessie and James to stopped what they were doing, and blushing red, scrambled to put their clothes back on.

"Yous gotta learn to get a room", Meowth commented as Jessie and James quickly redressed. "You'd dink dat almost twenty years later dey learn dat dere not de only ones livin' here".

"We are assuming you got the same message we did", said Lucy. "We are ready to go whenever you are".

"Yeah. We need some time to get ready" said James. "Twenty minutes. You make the coffee while we get our uniforms".

"Sure", Lucy and Meowth replied in unison as they jumped onto the kitchen counter.

"Oh, and can you make us something to eat too?" James asked before he headed up the stairs.

"Weeze got it, yous two just go take care of yere makeup", Meowth responded.

Half an hour later the four of them (plus Remy, who was driving) were in their private jet on their way to Viridian City. From there they would pick up Domino, Archer, Pierce, Viper, Cassidy, Butch, Rumika, Duplica and Mondo, along with a few other agents that were fairly new to Team Rocket. Then they were set to head over to the Toka region.

"This is just like old times", said James happily as he looked at his three family members. "Just the four of us going out on a mission together. It is strange without Anna-chan here".

Annastasia had been accompanying them on missions the last several years. It had been five years since just the four of them went out on a mission without her. When the jet finally landed, the rest of the Rockets boarded immediately and they were back into the skies in a matter of minutes.

"How are the kids doing?" Rumika asked as they sat down. "Miss them yet?"

"Yes" Jessie and James replied in unison.

"Meowth and I kind of like the quiet", said Lucy. "Lily and Logan can be really annoying at times. Most Pokémon don't stick around their parents for this long".

"Most Pokémon aren't mega rich or think that they are part human either", Mondo pointed out. "So I'd say they are special".

The chatted about the kids for a while. James once again stared out the window and watched the droplets of rain chase one another down the pane of glass. Jessie noticed his worried expression and took his hand.

"They are fine. They were raised by us, remember?" she whispered in his ear.

James just nodded and rested his head on Jessie's shoulder. She rubbed her hands through his hair a few times while they both closed their eyes and tried to relax.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at camp, Annastasia was jolted awake but the rain, which was starting to leak into her tent. After placing a towel over the spot where Logan had accidentally ripped the fabric all those years ago, she sat up and looked at her phone.

 _"It's only five in the morning",_ she thought to herself. " _I might as well get up, since this rain is keeping me awake"._

Annastasia quickly put on her uniform, including a TR themed rain poncho, and slipped out of the tent. She was extra careful not to wake Amber and Jocelyn, with whom she was sharing the shelter. Bleu and Lil-G followed her outside.

Annastasia filled her canteen with some water and fed her Pokémon. She was doing some early morning stretches when a familiar sensation rang through her body.

" _Not here, not now_ …" she thought to herself.

Lil-G and Bleu sensed what was about to happen and ran to her side.

" _At least no one else is awake yet…"_ her thoughts continued.

Annastasia ran behind a stand of trees a few feet away from the campsite and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Bleu and Lil-G ran to her side.

"Taria tar tar", Bleu whispered as Annastasia lay down and closed her eyes.

"Lillipup pup pup", Lil-G said softly as she licked her face.

Annastasia felt her entire body paralyze. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes even tighter as mysterious visions passed through her head. She knew what was going to happen next. She saw fire, smoke, Beedrill, Liepard, blood. She heard loud noises and felt a burning and cutting sensation all over her body. She waited for it to stop. For all the years this has been happening to her, she still hasn't found a way to make it end sooner. Her body started to shake, but she didn't cry, not even as the intensity increased. Altaria held her in her soft, cloud-like wings, preventing her from accidentally banging into something hard. Lil-G sat on her lap, trying her best to steady her. Annastasia could only vaguely feel their presence. Five minutes later, everything stopped. There was no more fire burning her, no more smoke taking away her breath, no more blood or shaking. Annastasia breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Finally, its over",_ Annastasia thought to herself. " _It wasn't so bad that time"._

Annastasia chugged some water from her canteen and then slowly stood back up. Bleu helped her walk back to the campsite.

" _I'm glad this didn't happen while everyone else was awake_ ", she thought to herself as she continued her stretching. " _I would have really freaked the kids out_ ".

Annastasia was sixteen years old the first time this had happened to her. She was on a mission with her parents in the Toka region. Her and her father were scaling a cliff. Her mother, Meowth, Rumika, Lucy, Mondo, and a handful of their Pokémon were waiting for them at the top. Suddenly a pang of heat jolted through her body. She froze in place.

" _Anna-chan? Is everything alright down there?"_ her father asked, looking down at his daughter, who was hanging just a few feet below him.

Against her will, Annastasia let go of the cliff. Luckily, the safety ropes prevented her from falling. Her body was frozen and she instinctively shut her eyes. She saw chaos. Black helicopters were exploding before her, Wobbufet jumped in from of her and used counter, preventing a firespin attack from burning her alive. There were gunshots and Pokémon and human shrieks. She screamed and her sobs caused her to shake uncontrollably. Everyone started to freak out. James, being the closest, came to soothe her. He immediately used the climbing ropes to lower himself down to her. He held onto her and tried to get her to open her eyes.

 _"Anna-chan? Can you hear me?"_ he asked desperately. _"Please say something_!"

Annastasia _could_ hear him, but she couldn't get her body and brain to cooperate, and she was unable to answer his pleading requests. Jessie and the others heard James' trying to communicate with Annastasia and looked over the edge of the cliff. They were confused and terrified, thinking that someone had attacked her without them noticing.

" _I have to go down there and find out what is going on",_ Jessie told the others as she scaled back down the cliff.

James held Annastasia until she stopped shaking, then he and Jessie helped to carry her up the cliff. When she got to the tip, her family checked her for injury and asked her a bunch of questions, but she was too tired and confused to answer any of them sufficiently.

" _What happened?"_ Jessie asked James, desperate for an answer. " _Why did she scream? Why is she so scared? Why can't she talk to us?"_

" _Everything was fine a moment ago, and then she just stopped climbing and let go of the cliff_ ", he said. " _I have no idea what just happened"._

 _"You feelin' alright kid?"_ Meowth asked as her parents lay her down on the ground. " _Can yous here us?"_

Her Lillipup, Altaria, Wobbufet, Inkay, Acorn, Aliyah, Yanmega, and Serviper hovered around her as well.

" _We need to get her out of here and to a hospital",_ said James.

 _"No….no…..I'm fine",_ said Annastasia as she tried to stand up _. "I can do this"._ She fell back onto the ground.

" _Annastasia, you can't finish this mission like this",_ said Mondo. " _Rumika, Meowth, Lucy, and I can handle it. Jessie, James, you two should get her somewhere safe"._

" _We can use Bleu and Swoobat to get her back down this cliff",_ said Jessie.

" _Don't worry, Anna-chan, we will get you safe",_ said James. His voice was shaking.

 _"Go Swoobat_!" yelled Jessie as she released her Pokémon.

 _"Swooooo",_ the Pokémon cried.

 _"We need you to help us take Annastasia down this cliff_ ", Jessie explained.

 _"Swoobat swooo",_ it responded, nodding its head up and down.

 _"Tarrria_ ", chirped Bleu.

Swoobat and Bleu flew next to each other, carrying Jessie, James, and Annastasia on their backs. The three of them linked arms while the Pokémon brought them safely to the ground. Annastasia remembered being extremely tired, and she must have fallen asleep soon after the incident. The next thing Annastasia remembered was waking up in the hospital with an IV in her arm. Her parents were in the other room, talking to a few doctors and nurses.

" _It will be a while before we know what is really going on with her_ ", she heard one of the nurses say.

 _"Isn't there anyway you can figure it out faster?"_ Jessie asked in an angry and frustrated tone. " _This is my daughter we are talking about!"_

James put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, telling her to lower her voice since Annastasia was waking back up.

 _"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do about it",_ the nurse responded, walking away. The other doctors followed her out of the room.

Jessie gave a huff of frustration. Her parents walked into her room and asked her how she was feeling. Bleu and Lil-G were nestled up in her bed with her, as Jessie and James insisted that the Pokémon be allowed in.

 _"Mom, papa, why am I here?"_ she asked them. She could hardly recall what had happened, and she still had no idea as to why.

 _"Do you remember what happened to you?",_ James asked her quietly.

 _"I remember we were climbing the cliff, and then I felt really hot, then frozen, then I started seeing things",_ she said. Annastasia described what she saw and heard; she could even recall the smell of blood and the burning sensation in her throat as she struggled to breathe through the smoke. " _What is wrong with me?"_

A doctor came in and asked Annastasia a bunch of questions. She wrote notes down in her notebook and then left the room, leaving the couple and their daughter with more questions than answers. Her parents sat on the edge of her bed. Her mother brushed some of the blond hair our of her eyes, and they each took one of her hands in theirs.

" _They did an MRI on you",_ said James. " _We are still waiting to get the results"._

 _"It is going to be ok_ ", said Jessie. Annastasia could tell that she was scared and worried. " _They gave us some medicine that will prevent it from happening again. It might not work, but it I worth a shot"._

" _Ok",_ she responded.

The visions continued over the next two weeks. Ten visions and twelve days later, one of the doctors asked for them to meet her in her office. Annastasia and her parents drove back to the hospital right away, hoping to finally get the answers they craved.

 _"I have been looking at all her test results"_ , the doctor told Jessie, James, and Annastasia. " _Unfortunately this is something that her Altaria won't be able to heal you from"._

 _"Why? What is it?"_ Jessie and James asked together.

 _"I looked into the report on that trauma you mentioned she experienced soon before and during her birth. It turns out that caused some serious problems with the development of her brain. Certain parts developed insufficiently",_ the doctor explained. " _These visions are most likely suppressed memories, warped by imagination. The brain can't tell what is real and what is fake. These visions are starting now because at this age the brain is undergoing some major changes. Some of these changes must be triggering the attacks"._

" _What does this mean though?_ " asked Jessie. " _When will they stop_?"

" _I don't know if they will ever stop. We can give her a medicine that will help to keep her alert, which may prevent her from having them often, but I cannot guarantee that the medicine will be very effective. Most likely this is something she will have to deal with her entire life_ ", the doctor responded. "I _t is a good thing she has Pokémon. She should keep them with her at all times. They can make sure she doesn't fall and hurt herself"._

Annastasia remembered how depressed she was after hearing that news. She spent hours crying about it and there was nothing anyone could do to make her feel better. After all her hard work and training, both at Pokémon tech and in the Team Rocket training, she never thought that her biggest weakness would be her inability to forget. It took her a while to get used to the almost daily interruptions and the confusion and exhaustion that followed each event. She lost so much of her strength, both physically and mentally, and she worried about her status as a top Team Rocket agent. She felt as though she let her parents down, as for sixteen years they called her their 'perfect child' and 'the indestructible Annastasia'. Now, they were constantly worried about her, and she couldn't go anywhere alone without at least one of her Pokémon her side.

 _"But things got better",_ Annastasia thought to herself, her mind returning to the present day and the rainy campsite. _"Look at me now. They trust me. They wouldn't have let me go on this journey if that wasn't the case"._

Suddenly Amber emerged from her tent. Pip, Jocelyn, and Flaafy followed behind, taking her focus away from the past and back to the present situation.

"Goooood mornin' trainer A", said Amber happily as she sat down in front of Annastasia, who was still doing her stretches.

"How come yere doin' does weird poses?" Jocelyn asked her older sister.

"How come you talk like Meowth?" she countered.

Jocelyn smiled. "Maybe I'm part Pokémon", she answered with a toothy grin.

"You two sure are smiley for this early in the morning", said Annastasia as she folded into a backbend. "What time is it anyway?"

"We are at 0700", Amber answered.

"I dink Onēsan wants real time, not military time", Jocelyn commented.

"Flaafy flaaf", said Flaafy.

"I know what she means. Its already 7:00am? Time really flew. It feels like I just woke up a few minutes ago and it was five", Annastasia responded. "That's good. It was raining earlier too. I'm glad it stopped".

"It might be hard to built a fire since everything is so wet", said Amber. "It's a good thing we have fire types!"

"Yeah. Let's wake the others. I told them to set their alarms for seven, but you are the only ones who got up", Annastasia replied.

"We are up", said Lexi and Nolan as they emerged from their tents.

Takeshi and Jay, who were sharing with Nolan, and June and Soledad, who were sharing with Lexi, also got up. Their Pokémon came out as well.

"Ok, so that leaves Lily, Logan, and Michio", said Annastasia.

Lily and Logan were asleep alongside most of their Pokémon inside one tent while Michio stayed in his own private tent. Michio's tent was much smaller than the others, but he said he would rather sleep in there alone then share with Lily and Logan, even if he would have more space in Lily and Logan's tent. Jocelyn went to wake the twins while the others got started on breakfast. Annastasia went to wake Michio.

"Hey, time to get up", Annastasia called as she shook his tiny tent.

Michio emerged a few seconds later, clearly pissed off.

"Its only 7:15 am!" he barked.

"Well, we have to make breakfast, help the others train, and catch Pokémon, go back to the Mahogany gym, watch Amber and Jay have their first gym battles, then come back here, make lunch, train some more, and make dinner", Annastasia explained.

"Why the hell do I need to be awake for all this?" he asked grumpily.

"Because you need to help us cook our meals, clean the dishes, prepare the Pokémon food, train, and then support the others when they go to their gym battles", she answered. "Also, you have to take care of your Pikachu. She needs her food and allergy medicine".

"Do we have to start so early?" he whined.

"Yep", Annastasia replied.

"Stop bein' such a baby and help us get water from the stream to boil", said Jocelyn.

"If we have to work, then so do you", said Takeshi.

"I don't get why you don't just make the Pokémon do it", Michio commented.

"The Pokémon already do so much by protecting us and battling for us", Soledad told him. "The least we could do is take care of them".

"Char char charrrr", said her little Charmander.

Soledad's Charmander, Amber's Pichu, Jay's Togetic, Lexi's Venasaur and Vibrava, Nolan's Qualilava, Takeshi's Cyndaquil, June's Bulbasaur, Lily and Logan's friend Squirtle (who they decided to name Squirt Gun, or just Squirt for short), and Annastasia's two Pokémon were also helping with the chores.

"And the Pokémon are kind enough to help even though we told them that they don't have to", said June. "Another reason to give them a break".

"I can let your parents know that you refuse to get up and help us with the morning chores and neglected your Pikachu", said Annastasia. "If you'd prefer that".

"How many strikes to I get before you call them?" he asked.

"Two", she replied.

Michio thought about it for a moment. "Ok, I will get up and help, just let me get dressed first".

"Five minutes", she warned him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later they were all gathered around the fire that Chary had set for them. They were each roasting their own potatoes while Annastasia tended to a skillet of eggs that hung independently over the fire.

"How'd you all sleep?" Jay asked as he poured some coffee and handed it to June.

"Um….no thanks", she said, pushing the coffee away. She grimaced. "I slept great, but I don't want any coffee. That stuff is gross. We are only ten, kids don't like coffee".

Jay shrugged and offered some to Soledad, who also pushed it knew better than to offer any to Amber, who once told him that coffee made her feel like barfing.

"I'll take it", said Takeshi. He took the coffee from Jay and sipped it, hoping to impress Annastasia with his adult behavior. It didn't work, because the second he took a sip he made a face that let the whole group know just how much he couldn't stand the bitter taste. "It's...good", he lied.

Annastasia suppressed a giggle. "Takeshi, I still don't drink coffee. I prefer green or white tea. It is healthier anyway", she told him.

Takeshi took a deep breath of relief. "Oh yeah. Me too", he responded.

"I made some of that too", said Jay. "Nolan, Lexi, Lily, and I like coffee, but I made blueberry white tea for A and anyone else who wants some".

The others thanked him. Michio got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He made a face after taking a sip.

"What?" Annastasia and Jay asked together.

"This stuff is stale", he remarked.

"What are you talking about!?" Jay exclaimed, clearly offended. "That bag is fresh, and really high quality!"

"I think it tastes delicious. I suppose now you are going to tell how the Alola coffee in your palace back home is a thousand times better than this commoners' mud", Lexi said to Michio.

"I was going to say it, but you took care of it", he replied with a smug smile.

"I think that this is delicious", Lexi said to Jay. "You did an excellent job. Is this your first time ever making coffee?"

"Thanks, Lexi", Jay responded. "I make a lot at home. My dad showed me when I was little".

"Jay knows how to do a lot of things likes that", Annastasia complimented. "He makes coffee, tea, cooks dinner, does laundry, and he's done my makeup for me almost every morning since he was four".

"But A doesn't need makeup", Jay replied. "I just do a little eyeliner and some eye shadow, but she isn't wearing any now and she looks just as good".

"You are so nice Jay", Annastasia replied as she drank some of the tea he made. "And this tea is perfect, just the way I like it".

"Wow, for siblings you sure are nice to one another", Michio commented. "Its so weird. And dude, you do makeup? What's the matter with you? I thought I saw you wearing eyeliner…that is so messed up. Clearly there is something going wrong in your head".

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with me!" Jay responded crossly. "This is just a part of who I am!"

"Yeah. What's the matter with you? You are the one with all the problems", Lily remarked.

"You are the meany with no friends!" Jocelyn complained.

"Flaaaaafy flaaf!" Flaafy added.

"I'm just letting you know for your own good. You are ten years old, not five. Girls are going to get the wrong idea about you…." Michio's voice trailed off.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jay asked angrily as she walked up to Michio and looked him in the eyes. For a ten-year-old boy, he was very bold when in came to defending his personal identity.

"You know, people are going to think that you are a gay or something", he commented, acting completely unfazed by Jay's emotional upcharge.

"So what?" he questioned.

"Well, then that really sucks, and you should probably start trying to fix that", Michio responded.

"Two strikes", said Annastasia, breaking the momentary silence between them before Jay, Soledad, and Amber could bust out all over him.

"For what?! I'm just giving the kid some helpful advice", he retorted.

"No, you are being an ignorant jerk", Annastasia replied harshly. "The world isn't black and white, and you have no right to tell anyone here how to live. We can do whatever we want, say whatever we want, and like whatever we want as long as we aren't hurting someone else, and you are not entitled to judge us. So unless you beg for my brother's forgiveness, I'm calling your parents and letting them know that they can auction of your precious Peruya or whatever the hell its name is. And you are on cleanup duty. After we finish eating, you have ten minutes to get these dishes washed. Then, afterwards you are coming with us and watching the gym battles".

Everyone, including the Pokémon, took their food and left Michio sitting alone by the fire.

"Pika pi", said his Pikachu.

The Pokémon took her bottle of allergy medicine out of his bag and handed it to Michio.

"Piiii pi", she said, pointing to the cap. Clearly she could not unscrew the top with her little paws.

"Fine I'll…." He started.

"Pi chuuuuuuuu!" the Pokémon sneezed, shocking Michio with an intense thunderbolt in the process.

"…..open it", he finished, falling to the ground.

Annastasia heard the noise and came running back to the sight to investigate. She sighed when she saw Michio fried on the ground and asked her Altaria to use heal on him.

"Tarrrria", the Pokémon sang as it healed Michio.

Annastasia picked the bottle of medicine off of the ground and handed a pill the sniffling Pikachu.

"Pi pi chu chu", it thanked her.

Annastasia nodded and pet the Pokémon on the head in affection. Without saying a word, Annastasia and Bleu walked back to their tent, where Jay sat waiting for her to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thank you for the kinds reviews. Keep them coming. I know things have been a bit slow so far, but I promise the story gets better from here:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Most of these chapters are going to be fewer than 5000 words, but some are going to be longer, just so you know. And thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to be me, more than you can imagine. I truly mean that. I am glad you people like my OCs so far and I really appreciate the feedback. Let me know if there is something in particular you liked or didn't like too, that is always helpful, as there I know there is plenty of room for improvement. So that is all for now. Please enjoy this next installment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Toka Region, outside a small city known as Baydon Town, Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Mondo, Duplica, Rumika, Butch, Cassidy, Domino, Archer, Viper, and Pierce landed via parachute in front of what appeared to be some kind of abandoned laboratory.

"Dis looks like de place to me," Meowth commented as he observed the dirty, windowless, concrete building.

"Thanks for the assistance, genius", Cassidy remarked.

Jessie made a face. She hated when anyone other than her, James, and a few select family members made fun of Meowth. And even after all these years, she still hated Cassidy.

"Stick to the plan, meet back at this spot in 20 minutes. If anyone is more than 20 minutes late, we send someone in after them, capache?" asked Pierce.

"Yes", the all responded.

"And don't forget that in case of emergency, dial Rocket444", Pierce replied. "The backups are hanging out in the city, disguised as tourists".

"Yeah, yeah, we got it", James said with a smile. "This isn't our first dangerous mission".

Pierce grimaced and then shook his head, as if to tell himself to forget the comment that almost escaped his mouth.

"Don't do anything stupid", Viper added. He shot a meaningful glare towards Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Hey! We earned our spots in this ranking", Jessie replied angrily. "Have some respect!"

"Look, you may be high in rank and trusted by the boss, but we are still the ones in charge here", Domino explained. "So just do as we say so that this mission can be a success and no one will have to get hurt".

"Fine", Jessie, James, and Meowth sighed in unison.

Duplica and her Ditto kept watch while the others planned on infiltrating the lab. Meowth picked the lock with his claws and twelve of them entered the desolate concrete building. They divided into pairs of two, with each person carrying three Pokémon each. Each pair went in a separate direction upon entrance.

"Dis place sure gives me de creeps," Meowth whispered to his partner, Lucy. "It sure is a good place to hide…"

"Shhh!" Lucy interrupted, holding a paw up to Meowth's mouth. "I hear something".

The two of them listened intently to the noises from the room ahead. They decided to duck into some air vents to spy.

A few yards away, Rumika and Mondo were heading south.

"I am going to let my Venonat out", Rumika told her partner. "Then we will be able to locate our prize".

"Ok", Mondo whispered. "I will release Ditto and have him help us out".

The two agents followed their Pokémon as they lead them to the same room that Lucy and Meowth were above. Then Rumika and Mondo returned them and called out Reese. Reese smiled at the two of them.

"K, Reese. Make us invisible", Rumika whispered.

"Mew mew", the Pokémon replied as it put all three of them out of sight.

"The only downside to this invisibly thing is that I cannot see you in front of me", Mondo commented. "Or are you behind me?"

The two of them stumbled for a moment until they found one another. They clasped hands and walked as quietly as they could to the front of the door.

"Now we just have to wait for someone to open the door, then we can make our move", Rumika whispered to her partner, who after all these years, had become like family to her.

Jessie and James, along with Aliyah, were also invisible. They were walking down a long dark corridor in the basement, James had both of his arms wrapped tightly around Jessie's body as she led the way through the creepy, dungeon-like laboratory.

"James…stop squeezing me so hard", she choked out in a barely-audible whisper. "Just because you can't see my neck, doesn't mean you still can't strangle me…"

"Sorry!" he responded. He let go of her neck and searched for her waist instead. "Is this better?" he asked quietly as he settled his hands onto her hips.

"Much", she replied. "Why are you squeezing me to death? I'm right here. You won't lose me as long as we are linking arms or hands or something".

"You know places like this give me the creeps!" he shuddered as he noticed an enormous Ariados web.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "I should have known", she replied.

The two of them kept walking until they came across a large case. Jessie ripped off the fabric cover to reveal an enormous display of Pokeballs.

"There was to be at least sixty in there!" James whispered excitedly as he attempted count the number of specimens.

"I bet they are the ones we are looking for too", she whispered back.

James let go of Jessie and searched his invisible pockets for a small metal pin. He picked open the lock and the two of them started shoving the Pokeballs into their backpacks as quickly as possible. Aliyah turned each one invisible of they hit the bag.

"I wish stealing from enemy bases was always with this simple", James said gleeful as he shoved handful after handful of Pokeballs into his partner's bag, while Jessie did the same to him.

"We aren't done yet, we still have that really big fusion. I bet they don't keep something that powerful and rare locked up in some ordinary Pokeball. It's probably in a high security area. Hopefully some of the others have spotted it by now and are figuring a way to snatch it", Jessie told him as she grabbed the last of the Pokeballs. "Now lets get moving".

Jessie and James quickly re-locked the case and put the cover back over it. Then they joined hands and the two of them, plus Aliyah, quietly jogged towards the exit of the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, don't you even _think_ about moving a muscle", Amber warned the Pidgeotto. "It will be better for both of us this way. Just let me capture you".

Amber shot an arrow directly above the Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto looked up, just in time to see a net drop over it.

"Yes! Now thunderbolt, Pip!" she instructed her Pokémon.

"Chuuuuu!" it cried, shocking the bird-type Pokémon with electricity. It fainted, and Amber caught it in a Pokeball.

"Ha-ha yes!" she exclaimed. "I captured my very first Pokémon! I knew this arrow-net thing would work. Come on Pip, let's go show A".

Amber found Annastasia feeding her Pokémon down by the river.

"Feast your eyes", she announced, holding the Pokeball out for Annastasia to see.

"So, you made a catch. What is it?" she asked.

"A Pidgeotto", she said proudly. "Come on out!"

Amber released her Pokémon. The large bird did loud chirp before landing on a nearby tree branch.

"So, Pidgeotto, this is my loyal Pokémon Pip, my best friend Annastasia, and her Pokémon Bleu the Altaria and Lil-G the Lillipup", Amber explained. "And I am your new trainer, Amber Ketchum. Together you and I are going to win gym battles. It will be a lot of fun".

"Pidddddgggeee?" it chirped.

"I cannot understand you, but luckily we have two translators with us. You will meet them later. If you are hungry I have a lot of food. We made it all ourselves, so dig in", Amber replied. She handed the Pidgeotto some food out of Annastasia's basket. "Remember, you can have as much as you want".

"That's right", said Annastasia as the Pokémon helped itself. "We have lot of goodies right here, and we will re-stock every few days".

The Pidgeotto happily accepted the food. It ate a good amount of provisions and then perched itself onto a nearby rock. Within a few seconds it was asleep.

"It doesn't seem too bothered that I captured it", Amber commented.

"They usually don't care", Annastasia replied. "Not as long as they are being fed and cared for properly. This guy seems pretty trusting". She nodded towards the sleeping bird.

"I should let him sleep for a while, then I am doing some heavy-duty training", Amber told Annastasia.

"Sounds like a good plan", she replied. "Maybe you should take the others with you".

"I was just going to go tell Jay. Is he still in his tent?" she asked.

"Yes. Last time I saw him he was in there grooming Togetic", Annastasia answered. "I think he is still upset. I decided to give him some alone time, but it has been a while".

"He has been in there all day. I will get him out", Amber responded. She picked up her bow and returned the sleeping bird to its Pokeball. "C'mon, Pip."

"Pichu Pichu!", the Pokemon chanted as they headed back towards the campsite.

"Thanks Amber", Annastasia called after her.

"Hey, anything for a friend!" She called back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime, Jay, June, Jocelyn, Takeshi, Lily, Logan, Soledad, and their Pokémon were out trying to build up their own teams.

"Hey look, a Caterpie!" June said happily as she saw the small green Pokémon climbing up a tree.

"You should try and catch it", said Takeshi. "I would, but you saw it first".

"Yeah go for it", Soledad and Jay added.

"Here goes nothing. Bulbasaur, vinewhip that Caterpie!" June instructed.

"Bulba!" the Bulbasaur cried as he ran towards the bug type and released his vines.

"Piiiiiiiieeee!" the Caterpie chirped distressfully as it launched a string shot at the incoming Pokémon.

The sticky web got tangled in Bulbasaur's vines, tying them together and rendering the attack completely ineffective. Poor Bulbasaur couldn't even retract his vines. The Caterpie laughed in its victory and then started to crawl off.

"Oh no!" June cried. She bent down to try to help remove the sticky substance from her companion. "What should I do?"

"It's ok, Lily and I can help", Logan assured her.

"Your turn, Squirt Gun!" yelled Lily. "Help out Bulbasaur with a little water gun".

The Squirtle wet Bulbasaur's vines, removing the web. Meanwhile, Soledad sent out her Charmander, who was chasing after the Caterpie. After Bulbasaur was free, the other two starters, plus Jay's Togetic and Takeshi's Cyndaquil, also pursued the Caterpie.

"Five against one isn't fair", Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, let's just let June handle this", said Jay. "After all, she saw it first".

Everyone else stepped back and let June and Bulbasaur go after the Caterpie on their own. She used razor leaf and sweet scent, and eventually defeated the Caterpie.

"Yay June!" Lily, Jocelyn, and Soledad cheered loudly.

"Awesome! Now catch it!" Jay and Soledad called.

June threw her Pokeball and captured the caterpillar Pokémon. She strode over and picked up the ball, smiling at it broadly.

"I captured…. A CATERPIE!" she exclaimed happily, holding the red and white ball over her head. She let Caterpie out of its ball.

"Piiiieeee", it chirped.

"Welcome to the team. I think I want to call you Scooter", June told the little creature as she pet it on the head. "Just because you are so cute! Quick too."

"I love you" Jocelyn told the Caterpie as she fed it some Pokeblock.

"Fla fla", Flaafy agreed.

The kids and their Pokémon kept walking through the forest until they came upon a colony of Ratatta and Raticade. They hid behind the bushes and watched the Pokémon graze.

"We should go after them", Lily whispered to the children.

"It's just like a Meowth to want to go after a rat", Jocelyn commented.

"But she is right. We do need more Pokémon", Takeshi responded.

"Because you need to build up your team if you want to want to challenge AJ", Logan added. "You each need to have more than one Pokémon".

"Aren't you going to challenge him too?" asked Jay.

"No", Lily and Logan responded.

"We just came along for the ride", Lily explained.

"Uh huh", Logan agreed.

"But we'll help you catch new Pokémon and get your gym badges", said Lily. "Squirt Gun can help too".

"Squirtle Squirt", the Pokémon told the group.

"Ok, let's come up with a plan", Soledad said to the others.

The children and Pokémon gathered into a huddle and came up with a plan to capture the wild Ratatta and Raticade. When they were satisfied with their decision, they broke the huddle. Soledad and Takeshi sent their fire types to light a fire near the main tree where they were feeding.

"This is going to be good", Soledad voiced proudly as the bushes started to burn.

"Onesan is gonna be proud of us", Jocelyn said happily.

They were going to use fire to scare the Pokémon, causing them to run. Lily and Logan would chase them, herding them into one direction. Togetic, Caterpie, and Bulbasaur would jump out and use confusion, string shot, and razor leaf to assault the Ratatta and Raticade. Meanwhile, Squirtle would put out the fire, and the kids would use their Pokeballs to capture their weakened victims. It would be foolproof. Or at least that is what they were hoping for.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Toka, Domino and Archer were rounding a dark corner in the basement of the mysterious lab. They were accompanied by Acorn, Jessie's beloved Mew, who had made them all invisible. The two held hands as they walked through the unreserved darkness. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of walking blindly, they came upon a glowing light.

"There's our target", Domino whispered. She pressed a button on her watch and then spoke into the tiny microphone. "This is 009 and 008, requesting to speak to agents 042, 043, 044, 045, 046, 060, 065, 080,092, 093, 007, and 006. We need to know where everyone is".

"045 and 046 coming in", Cassidy spoke into her own watch. Butch watched her curiously, then titled his head so he could hear the voices on the other end as well. "We are an the top floor. There is nothing here, not even security".

"We are already out of the lab and are waiting outside. We got the balls, they were in a display case, and we are certain they are the right ones", James spoke into Jessie's watch.

"This is 042 and 043 by the way", Jessie added as she shot a stop-making-us-look-unprofessional look at James.

"And dis is agents 044 and 080. Right now weeze are spying on dis room dat's got a lotta cool lookin' technology in it", Meowth whispered into his watch as he and Lucy looked down at the scene below them. "We are in dat room dat is all de way to de right of de house".

"Agents 060 and 065 are in the same room as 044 and 080", Rumika responded

"And 006 and 007 are proceeding to target", Pierce answered.

"We have reached our target and are ready to initiate part 2 of our plan", Domino told everyone via the watch communication device. "I am firing in minus fifty", said Domino.

Everyone struggled to put their invisible earplugs into their invisible ears and their invisible goggles over their invisible eyes. The only exceptions were Duplica, Jessie and James, who had made themselves visible and could finally see themselves again. They helped each other put on their goggles and earplugs and then braced for impact. All the other teams did the same.

Archer pulled a large gun out of Domino's backpack. Domino cocked the gun and when the countdown was over, and Archer fired it straight into the air. Instead of firing bullets, this gun make a horrible noise and shot out poison gas. The gas spread like wildfire, burning the eyes of every human with the facility. Meanwhile, the high pitch sounds rendered everyone within a one-mile radius completely deaf. The only ones immune were Pokémon and those who wore the proper precautions, such as the earplugs and goggles.

"We got this", Domino said to Archer as she used her custom-made advanced masterball to capture the beast in front of her.

"It failed!" Archer exclaimed in shock as the monster popped right back out.

"But…but…it can't fail", she stuttered in disbelief. "Go, Mew, do whatever you can to weaken it!"

Acorn fired psybeams and shadow balls at the enormous Pokémon. Unfortunately, the creature seemed unaffected by their various assaults.

"Maybe two masterballs at the same time will work", Archer suggested.

"Go Pokeball! They both yelled as they threw the balls at the Pokémon.

"Why isn't this working?!" Domino growling in frustration. "That's it, time for plan B".

Domino contacted the backup Rockets, and explaining the situation them, had them rush to the facility. In the meantime, everyone else was rushing to steal as much of the sophisticated technology as they could carry.

"This is turning out to be one awesome heist", James commented and he, Rumika, Duplica, and Mondo lifted a large machine into their jet, which the pilot had landed next to the facility.

"Dat gas and noise gun ding was a good idea", Meowth added as he observed a few of the now temporarily deaf and blind workers of the facility wondering around. They were desperately trying to figure out what was happening, but thankfully their attempts were to no avail.

"I wonder why Domino and Archer are still in there though", Rumika thought aloud.

"Viper and I will go see what is taking them", Pierce told the other Rockets, who continued to smuggle the goods onto the plane.

Pierce and Viper returned to the building just as the back-up agents were arriving. Everyone gathered around with one enormous Pokémon, assaulting it with various attacks and Pokeballs, only to find that nothing was weakening it.

"I never saw anything like it", Viper said breathlessly. "It must be the most powerful fusion ever".

"We had to stop fighting it with Pokémon", Pierce commanded. "See if tranquilizers will work on this hideous beast".

The backup squad took out their tranquilizing darts and fired relentlessly at their target. The Pokémon roared in pain, but it didn't go down until at least one hundred darts had hit it. Pierce captured it in his masterball and locked it.

"We don't know how long we will have before this thing breaks out. I'm hoping it would be able to escape a locked masterball, but after seeing it put up such a good fight…I don't know what to expect", he told the troops.

When all the Rockets had finally left the scene, Pierce explained to everyone what had happened with their target Pokémon and the difficult they had in securing it.

"Sounds terrifying. I hope the boss will know what to do this it", said Jessie. "I never met, or even heard, of a Pokémon that could resist a masterball".

"You said you weakened it too", Mondo added. "It will be amazing what we find in those machines".

The rest of them chatted about the mission until they arrived at headquarters. Jessie and James explained to Giovanni and Delia what they had accomplished, and he suggested for them to stay a while, mostly so they could help sort through and access all the stolen materials and Pokémon.

"I wouldn't mind staying", said Lucy. "I like moving around".

"Same", Meowth responded.

James looked at Jessie and asked her what she wanted to do.

"Well, its not like we have any mouths to go home and feed…" she told the boss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nolan and Lexi were back at camp, making some soup over their fire pit. Michio sat in the corner, filing his nails, while his Pikachu napped on a soft patch of grass.

"He's been sitting like that for an hour", Nolan commented as he glanced over at Michio. "What's he doing?"

Lexi swirled around. She had a better view of him from where she was sitting. She smirked and let out a chuckle when she noticed him filing his nails.

"Just doing his nails. Looks like he a pretty boy too", Lexi whispered to Nolan. "What a hypocrite".

"There is up with that guy….I bet he isn't as tough as he seems", Nolan responded.

"That is what Annastasia said about him", Lexi replied. "I swear she said those exact words. You and her sure have a lot in common, always being able to pick up on people's auras. I wish I could do that".

"Thanks, but I think you are great just they way you are", Nolan responded, lifting his head from the fire to give her a shy grin.

"I think you are pretty great too…."she started. "Hold on. Do you hear something?"

Lexi and Nolan stood up and turned to the direction of the noise.

"It sounds like yelling", Nolan commented. "I see smoke. Crap. Where are the kids?"

"Uh oh", they said in unison.

They watched in confusion and fear as dozens of Tauros, Ratatta and Raticade stampeded through their camp, knocking over tents and trampling everything in sight.

"AHHHHH!" Michio screamed as loud as he could. "What are these things?!" he pointed to the little purple rats while trying to doge the wild bull Pokémon and larger rats that accompanied them.

"Run!" Soledad, June, Lily, Logan, Takeshi, and Jay cried as they and their Pokémon came sprinting after the stampede. Behind them was an enormous fire. Jay was towards the back of the group, struggling with Jocelyn on his back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Annastasia asked the children as she and Amber rejoined them at camp.

"No time to explain, fire, fire!" Jocelyn bawled.

"Shh, its ok", Annastasia whispered as she tried to comfort her. Jocelyn climbed off of Jay's back and limped into her sister's arms. Annastasia held her tight, and then looked up at the preteens and twin Pokémon. "Start talking".

"Long story", they panted. "No time".

"They are right, A. That fire is coming right at us", Amber pointed out.

"Everyone send their water Pokémon out on those fires", Annastasia ordered. "Jay, have Togetic lift water from the stream onto the fire. I will have Bleu redirect the flames to give us more time before the forest fire gets to camp and destroys all of our stuff. June, Lily, Logan, and Takeshi, go take Jocelyn somewhere safe. Take Michio too. Soledad, call Officer Jenny and let her know what is happening. Everyone else stay here and help me direct the Pokémon".

"Yes ma'am" the kids and teenagers (except Michio) responded.

"What the hell caused this fire?" Michio asked.

"It's a long, pitiful story", June told him.

Jay watched his sister as she and Bleu worked together to help put out the fire that was threatening to destroy their campsite.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, noticing her weary expression.

"I'm fine", she told her brother.

Jay ran next to her just in case. "I just want to make sure", he told her. Jay was one of the only people who understood just how terrifying those horrible visions could be for her, and he could always seem to be able to tell when she was still recovering from one.

"Thanks, bud", she replied with a warm smile, which he returned. "I was going to ask you the same".

"Me, heck I am tougher than I look, sis", Jay responded.

"I know. Thanks for taking care of Jocelyn by the way", Annastasia replied.

Within ten minutes Officer Jenny had arrived with not only the Squirtle Squad, but also the Blastiose and Wartortle troops to put out the fire, and Ash's Squirtle promised to not tell Amber's parents about the incident. Twenty-five minutes later, the fire was completely out, Officer Jenny had gone, and everyone in their group had rejoined at camp.

"Thanks god you were all together", Annastasia addressed the children. "And no one got hurt".

"I sprained my ankle dough", Jocelyn sobbed. "Jay had to carry me".

"Its ok sweetie. Bleu will fix that", Annastasia told her sister.

"We are sorry", June confessed.

"We really didn't mean to do it", said Logan.

"What are you talking about?" Annastasia asked them. "Why do you all look so guilty?"

"I can't lie to you Annastasia. It was us. We started the fire", Takeshi admitted sheepishly.

"Well, it was technically just me and Takeshi", Soledad explained. "We had Chary and Cyndaquil light a bush on fire so that it would scare the Ratatta and Raticade. Our plan was to herd them all into a dead end and then use a bunch of attacks on them so that we could capture some".

"Then Squirt Gun was going to put the fire out…but he got too scared too and ran away", said Lily. "He ran right back into his Pokeball and refused to come out".

"And we didn't know what else to do, so we tried grabbing buckets of water from the stream but the fire spread too quickly and before we knew it we were all running away like maniacs", Jay finished.

"There were some Tauros by the stream, and when they saw the fire, they freaked out and started running too", said Jocelyn.

The guilty children and Pokémon hung their heads in shame. Michio scoffed, cursed, complained, and then walked away. Annastasia continued to speak to them.

"That was really dangerous and irresponsible. This is why trainers are only supposed to carry six Pokémon at a time. Trying to keep track off too many Pokémon at one time can lead to disasters like this", Annastasia replied calmly. "Please don't try anything like that again".

"Ok", they all replied.

"Cynda"

"Charmander!"

"Toge"

"Squirt Squirtle!"

"Bulba"

"Flaaaaafy"

After all the Pokémon apologized they bowed their heads in front of Annastasia, Lexi, and Nolan. Their young trainers did the same.

"It's ok. Remember I am only here to help you. Did you at least manage to catch any Pokémon today?" she asked the kids. "Amber got a Pidgeotto".

"That's right", she said, gesturing to the Pidgeotto sitting on the ground next to Pip.

"I got a Caterpie and Raticade", said June. "I named the Caterpie Scooter".

"I got two Tauros", said Jay.

"Yeah, well I got three Ratatta", said Takeshi.

"And I got a Raticade too", said Soledad.

"At least something good came out of this", Lexi said to Annastasia and Nolan.

"Onēsan, it still hurts", Jocelyn whined, pointing to her ankle.

"Bleu, use heal on Jocelyn's ankle again", Anastasia instructed her Altaria.

"Tarrrria tar", it cooed.

A white light appeared around the ankle. Suddenly the pain faded and Jocelyn stood up, finding that her previously sprained ankle was now all-better.

"Thank you", the seven year old said warmly as Lil-G jumped onto her lap.

"I sprained my ankle out in the woods one time. Unfortunately, I didn't have an awesome big sis to help me", said Lexi. "You are lucky".

"I am so grateful! Thank you Onēsan" _,_ the little girl repeated.

"No big deal. That's why I am here", Annastasia replied.

"Fortunately lunch was saved", Nolan told the group as he observed the pot over the fire pit. "Everyone come dig in!"

While everyone helped themselves to some soup, Annastasia went to talk to Michio, who had not returned since he stormed off several minutes ago.

"So how are things with Pikachu?" she inquired.

"Not much had changed since I talked to you four hours ago", he replied.

"It's my job to check in with you. Are you training with her? Is it going well?" she asked.

"All she wants to do is sit around", he complained. "I can't get her to do anything. She is completely disobedient".

"Huh", she sighed. "I will be right back".

Annastasia walked up to Logan and asked him to speak with Pikachu. After a brief exchange between the two Pokémon, Logan explained the problem to Annastasia. She walked back up to Michio.

"It is just as I thought", Annastasia said to Michio. "Pikachu won't do anything for you because she doesn't respect you as a trainer. You need to prove to her that you are willing to work just as hard as she is in order to reach your goals".

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" he asked angrily.

"Watch your language. Cilan and Iris don't like it when people curse in front of the kids. The other parents probably agree", Annastasia replied. "Anyway, you have to find some way to impress her. Pikachu are like that. They are notorious for it. I am surprised you didn't know how stubborn they were. I honestly wouldn't have chosen a Pikachu if I was in your shoes".

Michio shot a glance at Soledad, who managed to catch a few sentences of their conversation. She gave him a sly grin before giving him the stink eye and briefly sticking her tongue out at him. Michio fumed.

 _"That little bitch…"_ he thought to himself.

"Just cook her a special meal or find out what her favorite berries are and get her a bunch of those", Annastasia told him, ignoring his growing anger and annoyance. "Give her massages, offer to file her nails, scratch her under the chin. Above all, treat her with a lot of respect".

"Yeah, yeah, I will", he said, waving her off. Michio got up and poured himself some soup. Then he slumped to the opposite end of camp, where no one could see him.

" _Here I am trying to help him….oh well, its not like I need his drama",_ she thought to herself. " _I have no room in my life for that_ ".

Annastasia joined the others. After lunch and cleanup the rest of the day was spent training. Takeshi gave June one of his Ratatta, and they spent the day doing practice battles and reading about their new Pokémon. Jay spent most of his time with his two new Tauros, and he even won a double practice battle between him and Takeshi's Cyndaquil and his own Togetic. Amber used Pip and her new Pidgeotto to defeat June's Caterpie and Ratatta. By the end of the day they each had at least one new Pokémon, and Jay and Amber were ready to face AJ.

"It's 5:30pm", Lexi told the kids as she checked her watch. "Is the gym still open?"

"It is, but how about you wait until tomorrow?" Annastasia suggested. "You and your Pokémon must be exhausted, and even if you feel really energized right now, you might crash. Tomorrow you will be nice and refreshed. There is no rush to move on, and AJ says he can face up to four challengers a day, so long as we give him a brief break at some point throughout the day".

"Ok sis, if you think that is best", Jay replied.

"I suppose you to make a good point", Amber added. "You're the boss".

"I bet our parents want to hear about our adventures", said June.

"Maybe leave out the part about the fire", Nolan suggested.

"Good idea", the children agreed as the picked up their phones. They all dialed their families.

"A, I called the house, but Remy picked up. He said that mom and papa were on a mission", Jay told his sister.

"Then we will get them in the morning", she replied. "Knowing them, they might even try to get us late tonight, so shut your phone off if you don't want to be woken up at 3:00am".

That night everyone except for Michio was roasting marshmallows and telling stories by the campfire. Jay, Jocelyn, and Annastasia were telling everyone about the first time Ash had gone to earn his Rainbow at the Celadon City gym, but got kicked out for being an obnoxious little boy, and then Team Rocket came along and offered their assistance…

"I can't believe your parents dressed Amber's dad up like a girl!" June laughed.

"My parents said that Ash was so gullible, and it didn't take much to convince him that it would work", said Annastasia.

"Did it work?" asked Lexi.

"Nope", Pikachu recognized Ash- or I should say Ashley- and zapped the wig right off of him. He did eventually get the badge. My parents, well, they failed to steal that time, but later on they went back and snatched some perfume. A few hundred dollars worth of it too. Of course they just wasted it on a new Pikachu-catching machine though, but hey, they found more ways to make money".

"So everyone won in the end I guess", said June.

"Except for the Celadon City gym leader, Erika", Takeshi noted.

Soledad told everyone about the time her mother, Dawn, had convinced Ash to wear a dress. And of course June told everyone about how her mother convinced Cilan and Ash to cross dress as well.

"Wow, and I thought cross-dressing was something only James did", Amber giggled. "I can't wait to bring these up at the next holiday!"

"Pika pi!" Pip agreed.

"Now let us tell you about the Moltres costume…" Jocelyn started.

Michio gazed over at the others briefly as the smallest human member of the group told everyone some ridiculous made-up story about a fortune-telling book and a flaming Moltres costume. His eyes shifted to his starter Pikachu, who was sitting between Annastasia's Lillipup and Jocelyn's Flaafy. It smiled and laughed with the other children and Pokémon. He took a deep, audible sigh and then headed into his tent, zipping it up behind him.

" _This sucks. Hot night, hard ground. No phone, laptop, or Ipad. The sounds of the children and Pokémon combined with my own anxiety to keep me awake. What did I do to deserve this?"_ he thought to himself.

 _"Michio, Kanto isn't so bad, just give it a chance",_ he heard his father's voice speak in his head. _"Earn a few badges, collect a few simple Pokémon, and make a few new friends. We aren't asking you to do much. Six months and some effort is all we ask"._

" _But father!"_ he recalled yelling back. " _This is degrading. I am already a Pokémon master!"_

 _"A real Pokémon master can connect with any and all Pokémon and earn their respect and trust. A Pokémon master is humble and treats other trainers as friends and colleagues. Until you do the same, you are not a Pokémon master",_ his father retorted.

" _You are wrong_ ", he said nastily.

" _No, you are wrong",_ his mother told him. " _We are sending you to Professor Oak in Kanto tomorrow morning and that is final. In six months you may return. But if you haven't changed, or we hear that you did not behave well or do as we instructed, then we are not giving you access to any of your old Pokémon or your inheritance. If you do decide to change for the better, than we have to stay that way."_

 _"You people are ridiculous!"_ He spat.

 _"Its for your own good. Now go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow",_ he father said as he and his mother both left the living room.

Michio's mind returned to the present when a small figure appeared in front of his tent.

"Pi pi?" a tiny voice asked.

Michio unzipped the tent and found his Pikachu stand outside, waiting patiently for him to invite her in.

"Uh…sure. Come on in", he said.

"Pikachu Pika", she responded.

The rodent climbed into the tent and curled up onto his only pillow. She shut her eyes without a second word.

"I sorta need that, so you have to move", he told the Pokémon.

"Chuuuu…" she started.

The entire tent flashed yellow as the Pikachu shocked Michio for disturbing her nap.

"What….I….godfuckingdammit", he cursed.

The Pikachu giggled meanly and then curled back onto his pillow. Michio lay down on the ground next to her, seeing as he had no choice but to keep his head on the hard cold surface.

"Should we go check on him?" Lexi asked Annastasia as she looked back at his tent.

"Nah", she replied. "He needs to be humbled, remembered? If I heal him every time, I would just be babying him. It's not like Ash, Jessie, James, or Meowth ever had an Altaria to heal them after each electric attack".

"Good point", Nolan replied.

The rest of them stayed up until almost midnight, then Annastasia made everyone go to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: The Pokémon 'Reese' by the way is a Ditto that Mondo gave to Rumika. It would make sense for her to name it, considering the fact that I have introduced at least four Dittos into this saga already. Thanks again for the reviews! Please leave me more. They give me life:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: WARNING: This is a long chapter. I know I just said I was going to try to make them shorter, but I seriously couldn't figure out where to divide this one, and I figured you'd appreciate a larger post anyway. I want you people to know that I am paying attention to your comments. There is a lot that I wanted to include in this story but had trouble finding a way to put it in. I will eventually update "Cut Scenes and Drabbles" to include some things that happen during this story too, but that most likely won't be for a long time. If you have some good ideas that you want to share, then message them to me or just leave them in reviews. My goal write now is to complete this story as I intended, then afterwards I will go back and write up smaller fics to tend to all those other ideas that I had but didn't really acknowledge here. For those of you who like Ash and Misty, Don't worry, they will come back! They do play a bigger role in later chapters. It is just that Rocketshipping is my fav and this story isn't really meant to focus on them anyway. BTW I did notice the delay in review posting (a friend told me). But heck, I don't mind having to wait a while nor do I mind getting the same review multiple times by accident (looking at you- pokemonfanthings). Thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jessie, are you still awake?" James asked his partner, who was lying in the bed before him while ran a comb through his lavender hair. Jessie's spoiled Ninetales, Acorn, and Arbok, as well as James' Mime Jr, Chimecho, and Aliyah, were curled up with her.

"Yeah", she replied, opening her eyes. She noticed that there was no room for James to climb into the bed, seeing as it was filled with their Pokémon. "Urgh. I forgot how much smaller the beds were here at headquarters compared to our one at home".

Jessie returned the sleeping Arbok and Ninetales to their Pokeballs. James returned Mime Jr. and Chimecho and then lay down next to her. James stared at the ceiling, eyes wide, like he was worried about something.

"Jess, that fusion…I can't stop thinking about what Giovanni told us", he whispered.

"I know. It's like something out of a horror movie. I sure as hell hope that thing never escapes. Its like he said, it took over fifty women and men to get it back into that masterball after it escaped".

**Flashback**

It had been 10 hours since the team of Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Mondo, Duplica, Rumika, Cassidy, Butch, Domino, Archer, Viper, and Pierce had returned to headquarters with the spoils of their latest raid. As soon as they arrived at headquarters, dozens of scientists took the Pokémon and started running experiments on them while Giovanni supervised. They worked incredibly swift; their goal was to figure out just how powerful these experimented-on Pokémon were as quickly as possible. Giovanni had them all gather in one of the main meeting rooms for an update.

"You did an excellent job pillaging that base. The amount of technology we recovered is unprecedented. I know that you are all waiting to here our assessment, and that is why I gathered you here", Giovanni explained to his agents.

"Our scientists discovered that these people have developed a way to fuse together as many Pokémon as they want. They can combine the strengths of every Pokémon and eliminate all weaknesses to create a super-beast, like the creature we captured", he told them. "This Pokémon can never be damaged, only calmed, hence the reason we were able to get it in the masterball via tranquilizers when all else failed".

"So you mean to say that it is impossible to really annihilate this beast", Pierce mused. "Will we ever be able to control it?"

"I am working on that", Giovanni responded.

"I don't get it, what is the point of creating something like this? Mewtwo can transform into any Pokémon and learn any attack already", said Cassidy. "And Mewtwo has no weaknesses, plus we can control him. Theoretically of course. So how is this different? Other than the fact that it is ugly as shit".

"Mewtwo may not have any weaknesses, but it can still grow weary from battle. Mewtwo can also be defeated. These fusions cannot. No matter how much force is used against them, they are unstoppable, because they can heal themselves an infinite number of times", he replied. "Not only that, but its attack power exceeds that of a nuclear bomb, which is more than I can say for Mewtwo".

"That sounds terrifying", James gulped nervously. "Are there more fusions out there?"

"We don't know yet", Giovanni replied. "That is why I have agents all over the place, looking for them. I called you in when one of our spies discovered the fusion. I figured I would use more experienced agents for a mission like this".

"You made a good decision, sir", said Domino.

"Who would create such a thing? If there are more of these fusions….they can get together and destroy the world, literally", said Rumika.

"I will never fully understand humans", Lucy commented. "Now your race is going to destroy the planet. As if facilitating climate change wasn't enough".

"We have no idea who created them", Giovanni responded, ignoring Lucy's comment. "The prisoners we captured were all just underling scientists. They are not responding to interrogation, and I honestly do not think that they know anything. They are just following orders and getting paid lots of money for doing so".

"Do you think it is one of the older gangs rising back up? It sounds like something Team Galactic would do. Or Team Firestar," said Jessie. "I know it's been a while, but, that doesn't mean it isn't possible. And you did say that this has been going on for some time…"

"I doubt it", he interrupted. "There is no way this is any of those older Teams. What is left of those people either work for us or are civilians, and we have been keeping a close I on all of them. I mean, if this new rebels are calling themselves 'Team Galactic' or 'Team Firestar', its not like they are the same people. This is most likely a copycat rebel gang, or just a few rich, individuals who want to suck some power away from Team Rocket and its allies".

"Dat makes sense to me", Meowth remarked.

"As for the other Pokémon you captured, they are all just experimental fusions. Very rare, but I do not know what to make of their value yet. Some of them are quite powerful. I plan on having some lower recruits look at them, to test their abilities. If they are strong I will allot them to you. In the meantime, I would ask you to stay in headquarters for at least one more night, this way I can equip you all with new Pokémon if I feel it is appropriate", Giovanni explained.

"Yes sir", they all replied in unison.

"You are dismissed", he finished.

**Flashback over**

"Well, this is our last night here. I am glad we didn't have to spend the whole week", said Jessie. "And hey, Giovanni said he is has a fusion to give us. Aren't you excited about that?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am", he replied half-heartedly.

Jessie sat up and looked at James, who still had his eyes fixated on the ceiling. He placed his emerald eyes on hers as she laid a hand on his chest. He instinctively took her hand in his and gently rubbed her fingertips, playing with the rose-shaped ring on her finger.

"You have been a little distant lately", she told him. "Don't deny it".

"I won't", he said, sitting up and pressing his forehead to hers.

"I know you miss the kids, but are you really that bummed? We were always happy when it was just the two of us", said Jessie.

"Jessie, it's not like that at all. I really want it to be just you and me. I am worried about Anna-chan though. And Jocelyn is so young, and Jay is so sensitive…." he started. "When I called earlier their phones were off. They must have gone to bed".

Jessie put a hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. "Look James, you are forgetting that they are all tough-hearted, and even Jay can get nasty when he needs to. I have been thinking about them almost nonstop since they left. But what else were we supposed to do? Keep them trapped in the house? That is the one of the last things you would want to have happen. You are the one who wanted Jay to go on a Pokémon journey. You said it was something that you wanted to do when you were a child but never had the chance. It was time for them to go out and have an adventure. Besides, are only a few miles away from here. Its not like they left the country. If there is an emergency it won't take us too long to find them".

"But those fusions might be out there", he whispered nervously. "What if they run into them?"

"Then Annastasia will kick their assses", she interrupted. "James, she is a great trainer, better than both of us combined. She has caught over one hundred Pokémon for Team Rocket, almost all of them fully evolved too. And as soon as it is finished, that Clement nerd will giver her that portable Pokémon transporter that he invented. This way she could summon any of her Pokémon from headquarters whenever she wants. That includes that Rhyperior she snatched. Remember that beast? She caught that thing with hardly any trouble, practically using her bare hands. Giovanni said that although all those Pokémon are his now, he wouldn't mind lending them out to her, especially since she is the one who captured them".

"But these Pokémon can't be defeated by battle", James pointed out.

"No fusions have been spotted in Kanto. Only in Toka", Jessie responded. "And trust me, Rumika, Lucy and the other spies have radars all over the place. They would know the second one of those experiments stepped foot anywhere near here, and they have grunts watching those monitors 24/7".

"I didn't realize that. That makes me feel relieved", James replied. "You should have started with that, Jess. I thought I was going to have a panic attack!"

"I assumed you were paying attention when she was talking to us about it over dinner", Jessie smirked.

"Let's think about something else, like returning to the Pallet House. Next week we have some movie stars coming to stay with us for one night as they pass through Pallet. Its like a dream come true! We never thought we'd get to meet, let alone host, movie stars", she told him. "Directors and producers will be there too. I bet if we give them a few free perks they will consider giving us some screen time".

The childish grin that Jessie loved returned to his face. "Yeah…" he sighed dreamily.

"And tomorrow we get a new Pokémon. A rare badass Pokémon. It might even be the only one of its type in the whole universe", she reminded him.

James smiled as he lay back down, bringing Jessie with him. Jessie wrapped her arms around him and looked him in the eyes. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her neck.

"This feels weird", James whispered.

"You better explain what you mean by that," Jessie replied, retracting her arms and glaring at him.

"I didn't mean you", James said defensively. "Its just that…Cassidy and Botch are in the room next to us….and what if. …that will be really embarrassing to think about…"

"James, we have been together for at least 3/4 of our lives", Jessie responded. "Yet I still don't understand some of the random shit that comes out of your mouth".

James swallowed nervously and gave her the puppy-dog face. "Sorry…." He started.

Jessie laughed and started tickling his stomach.

"Jess!…stop!….don't do that!…Cassidy and Botch!….they are going to hear us!" he managed to choke out between giggles. He continued to laugh hysterically.

Jessie smirked. "Good, let them hear", she whispered. "I don't care what stupid Cassidy thinks".

Next door, Cassidy and Butch had pillows clamped over their ears, trying to block out the sounds of their neighbors' squeaky bed and the laughter that ensued.

"Those two are so disturbing", Cassidy whined nastily.

"Some things never change", Butch agreed.

"Well, don't just sit there, go do something about it!" Cassidy yelled at him.

"Why do I always have to be the one to do these things?" Butch replied sadly.

"Do you want to have to listen to those two pyschos all night?" she asked irritably.

"No, but….", he started.

"Then go tell them to keep it down. And don't leave them alone until they stop!" she demanded.

"Um….I…". Butch stuttered.

"Move!" Cassidy yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

 _"This is going to be a long night",_ Butch thought to himself as he turned to knock on their neighbors' door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Lexi, Annastasia, and Soledad were the first to get up. They got started on the food while the others slept.

"We should have some sort of cooking schedule", Soledad suggested. "This way the same people don't have to cook everyday".

"We do, sorta", said Lexi. "Jay really enjoys cooking, but Annastasia says that he also likes to sleep late and he takes a long time getting ready in the morning. He says he doesn't mind making dinner every night if we handle breakfast. And then for lunch we just all do our own thing or go out somewhere".

"I am an early riser so I will always be available to cook", said Annastasia. " But I also want to work out before we start the day, so you all might have to wait for me if I am running late. My plan is to have everyone contribute to at least two meals per week. Not everyone here can cook, while some of us really enjoy it and are good at it".

"Sounds good to me", Soledad replied.

"Can you keep it down?" Michio complained as he came out of his tent. "I'm trying to sleep".

"Sorry", said Soledad and Lexi in unison.

"Sorry doesn't make up for lost sleep", he replied grumpily as he pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. "And that damn Pikachu is so annoying. It took my pillow and covers and made me sleep on the floor with nothing. I was awake half the night"

"I was going to wake everyone up in about half an hour anyway", said Annastasia. "So there is no reason for you to be all whiny".

"Sit with us and talk", said Lexi, patting the spot on the log next to her. "You are always hiding".

"Not hiding, avoiding", Michio told the girls. "I am still pissed off at having to be here".

"We've noticed", said Soledad.

"You could be a little nicer to us. It won't hurt, you know", Annastasia told him.

"I don't know, it might", he said sarcastically.

"Whoa. It almost sounded like Michio made a little joke", Lexi mused. "Maybe he is human after all!"

"Shove it", he hissed.

Annastasia stood up and playfully patted him on the back. He cringed slightly at her touch.

"I will be back in about thirty-five minutes", she told her traveling companions. "If I am running a bit late, wake them up".

"Got it. Have fun", Lexi replied.

"Yeah, see ya", Solidad added.

Annastasia waved them good-bye as she, Lil-G, and Bleu left the camp.

"Not that I care, but where is she going?" Michio asked.

"To work out", they said in unison.

"Work out? Like exercise?" he inquired.

"Ding ding ding! That is correct!" Lexi said in a falsely enthusiastic tone.

"Out here? Isn't all this walking enough?" he asked.

"Annastasia is into fitness, so for thirty minutes every morning she runs, does pushups, pull-ups on the tree branches, and stuff like that", Soledad explained. "I might start joining her. I want to be strong like her too one day".

"I would work out too but I have a legitimate excuse", Lexi told them.

"Which is…?" Soledad asked.

"I'm lazy", she admitted.

June was the next one to get up. After a yawn, some stretches, and a trip to the restrooms that were located nearby, she sat down next to Soledad and Lexi. The exchanged 'good mornings'. Michio got up to leave.

"Sure is misty out here this morning", June commented. "It's nice though".

She pulled out a little blue box and started organizing its contents.

"What do you got there?" Lexi asked the ten year old.

"This is my Pokémon card collection", June announced. "I have had it since I was a little kid. I bring it everywhere with me for good luck".

"I used to have Pokémon cards when I your age" Lexi told her.

"Really? Do you still have them? Do you want them anymore?" June asked excitedly.

"Sorry, I don't have them anymore. I donated them a while ago. I stopped collecting when I left for my Pokémon journey. Jay and Soledad didn't seem interested in them at the time, and the other kids in our neighborhood were too young, so I just gave them to a toy drive", she explained. "I wish I would have known".

"That's ok", said June. "Part of the fun is tracking them all down. I expect it to be a lifelong quest. That is why I brought this box with me. If I find any more, I want to have a place to put them. The only thing is, they got a bit scrambled on the walk over here, so I have to stop and reorganize them".

One by one the others started to wake up. Lexi and Soledad served them breakfast. After they ate and got dressed into their TR uniforms, the children, teens, and Pokémon returned to AJ's gym. Amber was insistent on having first battle.

"Daughter of the legendary Ash. I have to say, I am excited to see how you perform in your first gym battle", said AJ.

"Stop, you are going to make me nervous!" Amber called out to him.

"Just relax, Amb. I will be the judge again", Annastasia told her.

Annastasia recited the official gym rules. AJ sent out his Sandslash and Amber chose Pidgeotto. She had it try peck attack for its first move, but the Sandslash swiftly avoided it.

"Prepare for trouble! This is no ordinary Pidgeotto", Amber called out, confident despite Pidgeotto' failure to make contact on the first attack. "Dive bomb!"

Pidgeotto dive-bombed the Sandslash, which curled up into a ball to defend itself. Pidgeotto combined with the spikes on its back, and the poor bird cried out in pain as it retreated back to Amber's side.

"Don't give up yet!" Amber exclaimed, striking a pose. "Use gust instead!"

"Pidgeeeeeeee", the bird screeched as its gust attack assaulted the Sandslash.

Sandslash was blown back a few feet, but it dug its claws into the ground to prevent it from blowing back into the stands. AJ ordered it to do a shadowball. Pidgeotto dodged it, but the Sandslash kept them coming.

"You can to it Amber!" Jocelyn yelled from the stands.

"Go Amber!" yelled Annastasia and the others.

"Piiiichuuuuu!"

"Flaaaafy!"

"Tarrrria!"

"Pikachuuuu!"

"Bulbasauuurrr!"

"Squirtle!"

"Toge toge!"

Amber smiled as her friends and their Pokémon cheered from the sidelines. She had Pidgeotto do another dive bomb.

"Huh? Why is she doing that?" asked Jay. "She already tried it!"

"Maybe she has a plan", Nolan guessed.

Right before Pidgeotto dove into the spiked-out Sandslash, she had it stop and use gust instead. The gust caught the Sandslash completely off guard, and it flew backwards into the stands, which weakened it greatly. Before it could recover and attack, Amber had Pidgeotto do another dive bomb, this time hitting it before it could defend itself.

"Nice work", said AJ as he returned the fainted Sandslash. "You really are as good as your father. So far, anyway".

"I told you so", Amber said proudly as she returned Pidgeotto.

"Piii chu!" squeaked the Pichu on her shoulder.

"Your turn Pip", said Amber. "Go on".

Pip jumped off her shoulder and faced AJ's next Pokémon, a Dugtrio.

"This is not good at all", said Lily. "Electric types are weak to ground. I am not even a Pokémon trainer and I know that".

"She is pretty limited on her options though", said Soledad. "She only has Pidgeotto and Pip. I think it is smart of her to give Pidgeotto some time to rest in case Pip is defeated and she needs to use him again".

"Soledad is right", Nolan agreed.

"Pip, quick attack!" Amber commanded.

AJ's Dugtrio quickly disappeared underground, much to Pip's disappointment.

"Don't worry Pip, we can do it", Amber encouraged. "Use dig!"

"Dig is a really good move for an electric type to have", Lexi told Michio. "You should teach it to your Pikachu. It is one of the best ways to fight ground types".

"I'll think about it", he said sarcastically, though deep down he knew she was right.

Pip tunneled underground until she spotted the Dugtrio, sitting in a nest of some sort. It looked like it was waiting for him.

"Pi pi Pichu Pichu", Pip said to his opponent. _"Before I defeat you, have a few questions_ ".

"Dug dug Dugtrio trio", it replied. " _I doubt you will defeat me, but ask your questions. Make it quick, our masters are waiting"._

"Pichu chu chu? Pichu pi pi Pichu?" he asked. " _First, what do your legs look like? Second, when you evolved and got those extra heads, did you get extra brains as well?"_

"Dugtrio Dug dug Dugtrio…" it responded. " _It's a very interesting answer, and many other Pokémon have asked me that before, you see…"_

Dugtrio was interrupted by a call from his master.

"What are you all doing down there? Hurry up! We are in the middle of a battle", they heard AJ call.

"DUG", said Dugtrio. " _TTYL_ "

"Pi", said Pip. " _Right"._

Both the Pokémon rose to the surface of the arena and continued their battle. Dugtrio used its sand attack to cover the Pichu in dirt. Pichu shook off the dirt and tried shocking it several times, but it had no effect on the Dugtrio.

"Head-butt!" Amber yelled.

"Piiiiiichuuu!" yelled the Pichu as it charged at his opponent.

Pip missed by a few seconds, its opponent having escaped the attack by burrowing underground. Amber had Pip follow it. The Pichu ran for about 30 seconds, desperately searching for the Dugtrio. When he finally spotted it, he used quick attack to chase it back through the tunnel. After about two minutes underground, Dugtrio came flying out from on of the tunnels, Pichu behind it.

"So THAT is what a Dugtrio's legs look like", Jocelyn commented as the two battling Pokémon flew into the air. "I always wanted to know".

When both Pokémon landed, Pip used quick attack one more time. This time Dugtrio was too exhausted to burrow again, and it passed out from the attack.

"Amber from Cerulean City is the victor!" the Annastasia proudly announced.

AJ returned his Pokémon and handed her a badge.

"Congrats. You earned it", he told her.

"Oh yeah. Go Team!" Amber shouted happily as she and her Pokémon posed. "I got a Strength Badge!"

"Chuu!" Pip exclaimed happily.

"Yay Pip! You are the best!" Jocelyn exclaimed, high-fiving the electric mouse.

All of her friends cheered as she returned the stands. Next up was Jay, Togetic, and his Tauros.

"You rock Jay! Show us what you can do!" Annastasia cheered.

Annastasia gave him a smile and a thumbs up, which he returned. All his other friends and the Pokémon rooted for him as well. Annastasia recited the official gym rules, and the two trainers got ready to battle. AJ selected his Pidgeotto to battle first.

"Alright. If you are using Pidgeotto, then I will use Togetic", said Jay. "Togetic, use metronome!"

Metronome caused Pidgeotto the objects in the arena to start moving. AJ ordered Pidgeotto to get out of the way before the random objects pummeled him. Then he ordered the bird to use ariel ace.

"Togetic!" Jay cried worriedly as AJ's Pidgeotto roughly shoved his Pokémon to the ground. "Protect yourself with shield!"

Togetic produced a shield just in time. Had he waited a second later, Pidgeotto would have hit him head on with another ariel ace attack.

"You can't just hide underneath that shield the whole battle", AJ told him.

"I know", Jay responded. "Togetic…confusion!"

The shield dropped and Pidgeotto was frozen in place. The bird tried to attack, but was unable to move. He was suspended in mid air.

"Pidgeeeeoooooooootttto!" it complained loudly.

"Smooth moves Jay", yelled Nolan. "Keep up that confusion attack!"

"He's right, keep that up and you got this", Annastasia added.

"I believe in you Jay!" called Jocelyn.

"Flaaaaa!" yelled Flaafy.

"Almost there!" June and Soledad called out.

"Togetic, psybeam", Jay instructed.

The Pidgeotto was still paralyzed, and since it could not dodge, it was hit head on with Togetic's psybeam. The creature was knocked to the ground. The psybeam knocked it out of its paralysis, but it was greatly weakened.

"Get up you!" AJ commanded. "Peck attack!"

"Geooooottttto!" the Pokémon chirped as it tried to get up and fly. It was too weak to fly, so it ran and jumped. Togetic easily avoided it.

"Return", AJ told his Pidgeotto. The bird disappeared into its Pokeball.

"I thought only the challenger could make substitutions," Takeshi said to Nolan.

"That's true. By returning the Pokémon, AJ forfeited this round. He knew that Pidgeotto wouldn't be able to win, so rather than cause it additional stress and possible injury, he took it out of the match", Nolan explained.

"It is something that all good trainers must do. It is important to know when to stop", said Lexi.

"That's a good lesson", said Soledad. "Sounds like something my dad would say".

"Or mine", said Amber. "In fact, I think he did tell me that once".

Everyone brought their attention back to the match.

"Togetic, do you still want to battle?" Jay asked his Pokémon.

"To tog Togetic", it replied, nodding its head up and down.

"Next I choose Nidoran", said AJ.

"Ok Togetic, confusion on Nidoran!" Jay demanded.

"Nidoran, hide yourself underground", AJ instructed.

Jay gritted his teeth as Nidoran avoided Togetic's attack.

"Just wait it out, buddy", he told the Togetic.

"Toge Togetic", it replied, a fierce look growing in its eyes.

After a few seconds, Nidoran burst out of the ground and head-butted the unsuspecting Togetic. Togetic gave a little shriek, and then hit Nidoran with a psybeam.

"Wow, Jay taught psybeam to Togetic? When he'd do that?" Amber asked her friends.

"Impressive huh? Jay has been working on it for a while. They finally got it down a few days ago", said Annastasia.

"I wonder why he never told me", said Amber. "I told him about all of the training I did with Pip".

"Pichu Pichu", Pip added.

"I think he wanted to make it a surprise", said Lexi. "You know, show off a little"

"Figures" Amber sighed jealously, though she was still proud of her best friend for making progress in his training.

Everyone turned their attention back to the match. Jay was clearly ahead, with the Togetic taking almost no damage from the torn-up Nidoran. Finally, Jay's opponent fainted, and he was declared the winner. All of his friends and family stood up and applauded him and Togetic.

"You did it Jay! Whooo hoooooo!" cheered Jocelyn.

"Flaaaaa!"

"Pichuuuu!"

"Allllltttttaarrrrriiiiaaa!"

"Lillllllilllllipppuppp!"

"Squirrrrrrttttttllllleee!

"Pikachuuuu!"

Bullllbbbbaaassaauuurrr!"

AJ awarded Jay with his Strength badge. Jay took it and shook hands with AJ. He wore a goofy grin as Amber and Annastasia wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"Congrats, buddy", said Nolan and Lexi simultaneously.

"Keep up the good work kids, and I know that you will be successful in earning all those badges", AJ told them.

"You were awesome Jay", said Soledad. "You too Amber".

"Thank you", Jay replied.

"Yeah cousin", said Lily and Logan in unison as they high-pawed Jay and hugged Togetic. "We thought you didn't stand a chance".

"Thanks for believing in me", Jay responded. Togetic squealed playfully and used confusion to carry them away.

"You look like papa when you smile like that", Jocelyn told her brother as they exited the gym.

"We have to video chat with them tonight", said Annastasia. "They are going to be so proud. Plus we sorta owe them. I completely forgot to call them this morning, and they have probably been trying to get in touch with us since late last night".

"I sorta wish my dad was here", said Amber. "But he didn't want to make me nervous, so he didn't come. He is going to watch me go up against my mom though when we get to Cerulean City. By then I will be an even better battler than I am now".

"Probably", said Lexi. "In general, the more you battle, the better you get".

"I haven't battled ever!" June exclaimed worriedly. "At least not officially. I am probably not going to be any good at all".

"Have a little more faith in yourself. Tomorrow it is your, Soledad, and Takeshi's turn to shine. And even if you don't win, we will still be proud of everyone for trying", said Nolan. "I remember my first gym battle like it was yesterday. I went to Cerulean City first. I lost to Misty, but it was ok. I worked hard and returned three days later. I lost again, spent another week training, and finally managed to beat her on my third try. Sometimes these things take time, the most important thing is to stay true to yourself and to never give up".

"You should listen to Nolan. I lost my first battle too. I went to Pewter City first and lost to Forrest. When I returned almost two weeks later, I had two new Pokémon and much more battling experience. I managed to win on my second try, but it wasn't easy", Lexi explained. "I can't wait to see you guys go for the first time".

"I am so nervous. I don't know if I am cut out for gym battles", said June. "I really like taking care of Pokémon, like Autumn and Brock. Battling looks fun but I am not sure if I want to do it".

"Well, that is you the journey is all about", said Annastasia. "My niche is exploring and capturing rare and unusual Pokémon. I enjoy traveling around, discovering new species of Pokémon in unfamiliar regions, battling them, and being part of something. It is what I am good at. I am not really interested in competing in the Pokémon League or winning any trophies".

"Then why are you here and not out doing things for Team Rocket?" asked Michio, who had been silent the last few hours.

"Well, right now my mission is to help these guys earn their gym badges", she replied.

"Why? Aren't they just going to grow up and become Rockets?" he asked.

"That is a possibility, but Giovanni isn't going to force them. Not while Delia is around. They wanted to go on a journey, and none of us were going to stop them, and no one is better qualified to escort them than me. And with Kanto being as dangerous as it is nowadays, it just isn't safe to go alone", Annastasia explained.

"Pup pup", said Lil-G, as if to back her up.

"Taria", Bleu added.

"What about that girl who took the Eevee from Professor Oak?" asked Jocelyn. "Was she alone?"

"Nope. She actually has a driver. She and a few other people from different regions are traveling that way. I imagine they are probably far ahead of us by now". Annastasia answered. "Maybe we will see her at the Indigo Plateau, if we make it that far".

"I heard that you have captured mega Charizard, hoards of Beedrill, oversized Claydol, and upper level Dragonite", said Michio. "Why don't you just lend those to the kids?"

"Because I cannot just hand out Pokémon like that to beginner trainers!" Anastasia gasped.

"Why not? " Michio asked casually.

"You have a lot to learn", Annastasia remarked.

"Whatever", he responded. Michio returned to his general silence.

When the kids finally returned to camp, they ate dinner, fed their Pokémon, and then sat down by the fire while the sun went down. Jocelyn went up to her big sister, her electric-lamb Pokémon tagging along behind her.

"Onēsan?" Jocelyn asked, gently poking her on the shoulder.

"What's up?" Annastasia responded, spinning around so that she could face her.

"Can you sing and Jay for us? Jay brought his guitar", the seven year old asked her big sister.

"Yeah, it's been several days and you haven't sung anything for us yet", said June.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that you were going to do that for us", Soledad added.

Annastasia looked at Jay.

"She's right. I did bring my guitar", he responded.

"I am not feeling it tonight. But I will eventually, I promise", Annastasia told the group. "We have six months, at least, together".

"I can't wait", said Takeshi. "You have the most wonderful voice in the world. If I could I would listen to it every day".

"That's a bit melodramatic, but I appreciate the compliment", Annastasia told the love-struck boy. She and June both sighed. Poor delusional Takeshi.

"I will play y'all something though" Jay piped up, noticing everyone's disappointed expressions.

"Yay!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Thanks Jay", said Soledad.

Everyone gathered closer to Jay and whispered in excitement. Togetic flew off to fetch his guitar.

"That's nice of you, little dude. What were you thinking of playing?" Nolan asked as Togetic handed Jay his guitar case.

"I just taught myself 'Sweet Home Alabama' last week", he responded.

"What's Alabama?" asked Jocelyn.

"It's a place," Amber answered.

"Where?" she asked again. This time Amber and the others just shrugged their shoulders.

"It doesn't matter though", Nolan said to her as Jay lay the uncovered guitar down in his lap. "Its a metaphor".

Jocelyn was about to ask what a metaphor was but Jay started strumming the guitar, so she stopped talking to listen. His friends' faces lit up once he started to get into it, and by the end of the second verse, everyone was singing along, even the Pokémon. Michio sat back towards the back of the campfire scene and watched the group in silence.

Annastasia and Michio were the last two to go to bed. Annastasia was putting out the bonfire and picking up some of the candy wrappers that the children had dropped while Michio sat on a log and watched her quietly. It looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"I am just going to assume that you not staring at _me_ ", Annastasia said to him as she doused the last flamed with water from the stream. "Because I really don't like it when guys stare at my ass".

"Huh? What?" Michio responded, shaking himself out of a semi-daze. "Believe it or not, I am not a pervert".

"Good to know", she sneered as she tied her hair back and grabbed her overnight bag.

"Actually, there was something I was wondering about you and your family", Michio replied.

Annastasia was intrigued. It was the first time since they started traveling three days ago that Michio had shown any interest in anyone other than himself. He knew nothing about them, and up until now he was fine with it.

"Oh? And what is that?" she asked. She changed her tone and sat down on the log across from him. Maybe getting him to act normal wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it would be.

Michio lowered his voice and tilted his head inward. "If you all are billionaires, why are you living in Pallet Town, traveling by foot, and cooking half your meals?"

"Good question", she answered. "The thing is…well it is kind of a long story, but I can shorten it, I suppose".

"Go on. I am actually curious", Michio replied.

Annastasia raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't sarcasm", Michio clarified.

"I'll tell you, but don't interrupt me", Annastasia responded.

"I won't", said Michio.

"So I suppose I should start with my father. Papa was born into a wealthy family, and he grew up in the biggest mansion in Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands combined. He had everything: the world's most expensive clothing, the most expensive foods, servants to tend to his every need, he never had to walk anywhere since they had a limo and private jet to carry them wherever they needed to go. He had all the toys he could imagine, and he never had to worry about working much when he got older. However, he didn't have was the one thing he actually needed in order to be happy", Annastasia explained.

"Which was…?" Michio asked.

"The freedom to be himself and to make his own decisions. My father was forced to do all sorts of things he hated every day. He wasn't allowed to play, and he never left the mansion unless he was accompanied bodyguards or attending school. At school, everyone made fun of him and beat him up. At home, he had his parents, the servants, and Jessiebelle to deal with", she continued.

"Jessiebelle?", he inquired.

"Jessiebelle is my mother's cousin. When they were both five years old, they were engaged to one another. It was an arranged marriage", she added, seeing Michio's confused expression. "My papa said that he liked her at first, but then she became very mean. She had this Oddish, which later evolved into a Vileplume, that she used to paralyze him all the time. She would attack him with it whenever he did something she didn't like, and if he fought back with his Pokémon, then his parents would give him a punishment just as bad or worse. He ran away from the mansion when he was eight years old, and never returned willingly. Even after he left, Jessiebelle continued to haunt him. She even found him a few times and used that Pokémon to torture and violate him", Annastasia said the last part with a horrible sense of sadness in her voice.

"Why didn't he do something about it?" Michio asked curiously. "Kanto does have police officers".

"He couldn't report her to the police because he worked for Team Rocket, and he didn't know back then that they were in cahoots with the police. As far as he knew, no one was going to believe his story over hers. She had a good reputation, and he was a wanted criminal", she explained.

"Wow. Your family is super-messed up", Michio commented.

"It gets even weirder. Since my grandmother and Jessiebelle's mother were identical twins, they have a very strong resemblance. Jessiebelle looks just like my mom, except her eyes are greenish-black instead of blue, and my mom is a bit taller, other than that, they look the same", said Annastasia. "Like, really the same".

"So long story short I am walking with you all and sleeping outside and doing chores because of this Jessiebelle woman? I don't really see the connection", he responded.

"My father doesn't want us to grow up like he did. He wants us to actually be kids. You know, to make friends, fall in love, and have adventures. He enjoys the money, but overdoing it will just bring on bad memories. He never wants to return to that old life by having his children go through what he did", Annastasia concluded. "I mean, by traveling like this, we are really going to be able to meet so many awesome people and get to know ourselves better too".

"That was actually kind of interesting", said Michio. "Why no bikes though? Most kids at least have bikes."

"Jocelyn is terrified of bicycles. A few months ago she was accidentally electrocuted by Ash's Pikachu while riding one. Now she refuses to get back on. Plus, walking is better exercise. And we get to spend more time with each other and our Pokémon this way", she responded.

"Oh", he said softly.

"You seem a little…. sympathetic. Does this mean you are going to start acting nicer?" Annastasia asked hopefully, although her comment half sarcastic. She knew people like him didn't change overnight. "You have never shown any sympathy for empathy for us before".

"I have a reason to be grumpy", Michio answered coldly.

"Oh, and what is that reason?" Annastasia inquired.

"Ok. Imagine this. You are the only son of billionaires, in the prime of your life and your life is fucking sweet. You never have to cook or clean or do any type of work at all. You spent the entire day just hanging out with your Pokémon. Purebred Komantaru, shiny Iwanko, Solgaleo, Latios and Latias. You are a Pokémon master, and everyone in all of Alola knows your name. Oh, and you live on this awesome ocean paradise. Then one day you are told that you are 'too spoiled' and everything is taken away from you and you are dumped in a strange land with nothing but a few dollars and a map. Then you are forced to go on this journey with a bunch of kids you never even met before. Oh, not to mention you have to sleep in a fucking forest, walk five hours a day, and train a disobedient electric rodent who hates you and do a shit ton of chores", he ranted. "So I think I have a legitimate reason to be in a shit mood all the time".

"Look, I know that this hasn't been easy for you. All that we ask is that you show a little bit of kindness. Nolan and Lexi have been very generous to you so far, and they are awesome people to be friends with. Lily and Logan, I know it is weird to be friends with talking Pokémon if you never had before, but I have known them all my life. They are the same age as us. They are goofy and act like kids, but they are very smart and resourceful as well. You will see in time just how helpful they could be. Jocelyn, my little sister, she can be annoying, but I care about her so much, as if she was my own daughter. The rest. …Don't forget that they are only ten. Ten years old. They are going through major changes in their life. For most of them, it is their first time ever handling a Pokémon without constant assistance, their first time ever being away from their parents or sleeping in an unfamiliar place. There is a big gap between seventeen and ten. So yeah, they are going to be goofy, and mess up a lot. They will make stupid mistakes too. But that is just what ten-year olds do. They are my friends, and just because they are younger than us doesn't mean they don't deserve our respect", said Annastasia. "The same is true for the Pokémon. They have feelings that matter".

Michio sat and thought about their conversation for a few moments. Of course most of those thoughts were " _Stupid Annastasia_ ", by he couldn't deny that something from that conversation had gotten through to him, even if it wasn't the part that she had intended.

Annastasia got up and headed to bed. She said 'goodnight' to Michio, then climbed into her tent, where Lil-G and Bleu were waiting for her. Michio decided to turn in after about twenty minutes. As Michio entered his own tent, he noticed that instead of hogging the pillow, Pikachu was at the end of the covers. Once he climbed into the tent and lay down under the sheet, Pikachu slowly came up to him and snuggled against his neck. He didn't protest, mostly because he didn't want to get electrocuted again, but also because he realized didn't want to spend another night on the cold hard ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are nice:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Pallet House Hotel/Restaurant...

"Eeeeeveeeeeeee!" Acorn cried for the hundredth time.

The distraught Mew ran through the hotel at lightning speed, colliding with guests of all ages and species as she sought refuge in her mother's arms. Each time she hit something, she got up and kept moving.

 _"What in the world….?"_ Lucy thought to herself as she watched the Eevee run by. She decided to follow it.

Jessie, James, and Rumika were hanging out in the lobby of the Pallet House, taking a break from work. Jessie was just about to take another sip of coffee when Acorn flew into her stomach, crying and shaking with fear and panic. The hot coffee flew everywhere as all three humans screamed in shock at the Pokémon's seemingly random behavior.

"Ouch...dammit….hey what the hell is the matter with you?" Jessie asked the Pokémon.

"Veeee! Eevee Eevee eve veeee", she explained.

"Acorn is trying to tell you that the fusion ate all of her snacks again and threatened to hurt her and your other Pokémon if she didn't come up with more snacks for it to it", Lucy translated. "Or at least that is what she thinks it said".

"I never knew Pokémon could be so nasty", James replied as he and Rumika helped to wipe the coffee off of Jessie and the couch she was sitting on.

"That thing is part Charmander, part, Bulbasaur, and part Squirtle, but it is 100% evil", said Jessie as she stroked the scared Eevee's head. "Don't worry my sweet little princess. We will take care of it".

"Eeeeveeee…eve", she responded.

"Acorn says that it is still stressful", Lucy translated.

"I better go return it", said James. "Maybe it will listen to me".

The fusion Pokémon, which the decided to call Diablo because of its devilish personality, was sometimes receptive to James. As an experiment fusion, it was not nearly as powerful as the monster they had encountered the other night in the Baydon lab, but it was still giving them a hard time. It could use fire, water, and grass moves and at fairly high levels, and it didn't seem to have nearly as many weaknesses as the other grass, fire, or water types. Giovanni gave it to them with the hope that James' special ability to bond with many different types of Pokémon would help to tame it, but also because he didn't know what else to do with it. Giovanni was curious to see what these fusions were capable of. Gary told them that it appeared to have had some brain damage done to it during the experiment, giving it an extreme temper and inability to bond with the other Pokémon. It was also selfish and rude, making it unpredictable, and its gender and ability to evolve was completely unknown. James decided to bring Mime Jr. and Chimecho with him, since the fusion seemed to like some of James' cute Pokémon more than the others, and Chimecho's heal bell could sometimes calm it down long enough for him to get it into a Pokeball.

"Hey there, little Diablo", James addressed the fusion, which was hiding under the bed in Rumika and Mondo's guest room.

"Charrrrr" it growled.

"I know you like acorns, so Mimey, Chime, and I brought you some", said James.

"Mi mi mime!" said Mime Jr.

"Chime!" Chimecho exclaimed.

James reached out is hand. Diablo sniffed it and then ate the acorns out of his palm. When it was finished, it slumped back under the bed.

"You don't have to be afraid, little one. We just want to be your friends. We aren't going to hurt you or make you do things you don't want to do", James tried to assure it.

"Charrrr Charrrrr rrrrrrrr", it hissed in reply.

"Ok", James sighed. "Chimecho, try soothing it with heal bell".

"Chiiiiiimmmee", the Pokémon sang.

Diablo's grimace softened for a moment, and it lost its balance, rolling over limp.

"Return", James mumbled, holding out the Pokeball. Diablo's shape dissolved into it.

The Pokémon returned to the Pokeball and James locked it before it could come back out. As much as he hated locking it in there, he knew that he couldn't just have it roaming the hotel, terrorizing the other Pokémon and hiding under the beds of their guests. He returned to the lobby with Mime Jr. and Chimecho on his shoulders and the Pokeball in his hand.

"You'd get it?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah", he replied sadly. "I wish that he…or she…. could like us though. We gave it food, water, shelter, friendship, and all it does it attack us, threaten our other Pokémon, and cause trouble".

"Perhaps it is karma", said Dawn, coming up behind them. "Bad karma coming back to get you for all the trouble you have caused in the past".

"Hey Dawn. It wouldn't surprise me if it was", Rumika responded.

"I think we suffered enough already", Jessie complained. "What are you doing here?"

"Gary wanted me to give you these. It is some information he found about fusions. He found some literature about grass-water fusions and water-fire fusions and grass-fire fusions. I brought it over physically because I wanted to pick up some of your homemade mochi while I was here", she explained, handing James a folder full of papers.

"Mochi, coming right up", he said, handing the folder to Jessie, who opened it curiously. She flipped through until she came across something that she apparently found interesting.

"It says here that in battle, grass-water fusions and fire-water fusions are weak to electric types", she told Dawn, Lucy, and Rumika.

"Well, you have the Mew and Raichu", said Dawn. "Why don't you try it out?"

"We will. Thanks twerpette. This is just what we need", Jessie replied, sticking the folder in her purse.

James returned with a poster with over 100 different photos of different types of mochi.

"So, which kind do you want?" he asked excitedly. "We got a few new flavors".

"I..I can see that", Dawn blinked. "Um…just last week you only had twelve different types. You sure have been busy expanding your dessert department".

"Hey, Team Rocket works at the speed of light, need I remind you of our motto?" James responded.

"No, I'm good", she answered quickly.

After Dawn ordered her desserts and left, Rumika and Mondo decided to go back to home as well. Mondo lived with Duplica near the house of Imitae, which she kept open a few nights a week, and Rumika mostly stayed at the mansion she inherited. She had tenants paying her rent so that she could afford to maintain the property and not get lonely. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy were hanging out on the porch with a bunch of their Pokémon when the children called to video chat with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom! Papa!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "We are having so much fun!"

"Oh princess I am so happy for you", James told her.

"Are yous all keepin' dem humans in line?" Meowth asked Lily and Logan.

"Sure are", the twins replied in unison.

"How are you feeling Annastasia? Meet any cute guys/girls?" Jessie asked her daughter.

Annastasia rolled her eyes. "No, but I will keep up the search", she answered sarcastically.

"Jay, are you doing ok?" Jessie asked her son.

"Believe it or not, I am still alive", he answered.

"I miss you guys so much!" James sobbed.

"Wobbaffffetttt!" Wobbufet added.

"Awe, we miss you too", said Logan.

"Even you, Wobbufet", said Annastasia.

"Wob wob", he cried again.

All of Jessie and James Pokémon took turns talking to the kids. When they were done, James asked Annastasia about Michio.

"He's still being a bit difficult", she replied. "But it's not so bad. He is not getting any worse, at least".

"Good. If he does anything you don't like, you know what to do", said Jessie, making a punching motion with her fist.

James sweat dropped.

"Um….uh…no dear", he said, gently pushing Jessie out of view of the video camera.

"Hey!" she protested. She pushed and hit him, but James held his ground, holding the sides of the camera while he talked to his eldest daughter.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on like this…." He started.

"Not long!" Annastasia heard her mother yell in the background.

"Anyway…. Just remember to be yourself and always to your best. That is all that you ever need to do, ok?" James asked.

"Got it papa", she responded.

"Let me speak to her! I love her too!" Jessie yelled as she tackled James to the ground. Lucy and Meowth looked on in amusement and slight pity for James, who somehow managed to keep the camera on him so that Annastasia couldn't quite tell what was going on in the room behind him, although she could pretty much guess by the expression on his face.

"Ok, I'm going to give your mother the phone before she kills me", James said breathlessly.

"I think that is a good idea", Annastasia chuckled.

Jay, Jocelyn, and Annastasia talked with Jessie for a while, and then Meowth and Lucy forced the phone away from her so that they could talk to their kids. They talked about their new Pokémon, the struggles of traveling and camping, and how they had all the members of their group, minus Michio, had earned their Strength Badges and were heading to the next destination, which was the Pewter City Gym. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy told them about their latest mission and their new Pokémon, Diablo.

"Take care", James told everyone before they ended the phone call.

"Bye!" the kids all replied together.

After they hung up the phone, Annastasia and her siblings walked back over to camp. Takeshi, Soledad, June, and Amber were still talking to their parents. Michio was alone in his tent, and Nolan and Lexi were talking by the fire. Their Pokémon were all out and either resting, eating, or playing.

"When we called last night they weren't that worked up", Jay commented.

"I think we stressed them out by waiting so song to get back to them. This time they were expecting us, and they were excited for us to be on time", Annastasia said to her brother.

"Also dey just like to fight", Jocelyn added.

"Its 'they' not 'dey'" Jay tried to correct her.

"Nope!" the seven-year yelled stubbornly. She and Flaafy ran off to join the others.

"I am going to see if Michio wants to borrow my phone to call his family", Annastasia told Jay as she headed towards his tent.

"K sis. I'm going to bed", said Jay. "I want to do some studying before I go to sleep. I realize that I really don't know much about Tauros. I suppose I should learn since I have two of them now".

"Ok. Let me know if you want any help", Annastasia responded. "Otherwise, goodnight".

"I think I am good. I will see you in the morning", Jay responded.

"We were going to play some cards for a while", said Lily. "June has a ton of Pokémon cards. Do you want to join us?"

"No, I am kind of tired", Annastasia told the Meowth.

"So we will see you in the morning then", said Logan.

"Yep. Goodnight everyone", Annastasia told the group as she, Lil-G, and Bleu headed towards Michio's tent.

Jocelyn, Flaafy, Squirtle, Lily, and Logan all headed to the tent that they were sharing with Amber and her Pokémon. Jay met up with Takeshi, who was finished telling Brock and Autumn about his first win at an official Pokémon gym battle. Everyone was either washing up or settling now for some quiet time before bed.

"Hey, are you in there?" Annastasia called as she shook Michio's tent. It was a bit too dark to see his if his shadow was inside.

"Yeah I am coming", he grumbled, emerging from the tent.

"Chuuuu", said Pikachu.

"I know you don't have a phone anymore, thought you might want to use mine to call your family or friends in Alola", Annastasia offered. "I forgot to ask you earlier".

"No thanks. I have no desire to contact my parents and don't have any friends", he replied.

"Oh", she responded. She was a bit surprised by his tone. He sounded….sad?

"You really have no friends?" Annastasia asked him.

"I don't need friends", he responded. "So stop trying to sound sorry for me".

"I don't feel sorry for you", Annastasia sneered.

"Good", Michio said shortly. He was back to his typically grumpy tone. He tried to go back into his tent, but Annastasia kept talking.

"What about your family though? They will want to hear about your journey so far, even though you haven earned any badges yet", she commented.

"I really have nothing to say to them", Michio responded.

"If you change your mind, let me know, you know where to find me", said Annastasia.

Annastasia started to walk away, but she was once again bothered by Michio's sour attitude. " _I have nothing to say to them_ ", she repeated in her head. " _I can't imagine saying something like that about my parents. My parents have done so much for me. So have my friends_." Annastasia turned around and walked back to Michio, who was still watching her walk away.

"What? Why are you coming back?" he asked her, a bit annoyed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Annastasia didn't seem to notice (or care) and instead extended her hand. "Look, you aren't the nicest or easiest person to be around, but if you let me, I will be your friend", she told him.

Michio turned his head away and took a few steps backwards. Annastasia dropped her hand.

"Like I said, I don't need friends", he said coldly.

"Like I said, if you change your mind, you know where to find me", Annastasia countered, not missing a beat.

"Tarrrrrria", Bleu sighed.

"Pup pup!" Lil-G barked.

The two Pokémon followed her back to her tent, where Amber and her Pokémon were waiting for them. She was just finished getting dressed into her pajamas. Amber climbed into her sleeping bag and started talking right away.

"Dad was soooo proud of me for winning my first real gym battle. I didn't get to tell him until just a few minutes ago. Yesterday when I called both my parents were busy doing something for Giovanni. He says that 100% he is going to be there when we go to the Cerulean City Gym to face my mother. It's right near my house anyway. We are probably going to spend the night there or something", Amber told her. "Knowing her, she is going to be extra tough on me because I am her daughter, but Pip and I will handle her".

"I know you can. I am actually more surprised that Takeshi and June managed to beat AJ. I know it took them a few tries, I figured it would, but eventually they managed to beat him. It is amazing what a few hours of hard training can do. I mean you, Jay, and Soledad have battle before, but they are total rookies", Annastasia commented.

"Takeshi's face when Cyndaquil defeated that that Diglett was priceless", said Amber. "He was so happy. I wish he had more confidence in himself when it came to Pokémon battling".

"Pichu pi", said Pip.

"And when June's Bulbasaur vine whipped AJ's Jigglypuff, knocking it out in just a few blows, I have to say I was super impressed", Amber continued. "Even though AJ defeated them the first few times, it was great that they decided to go back and try a again. It just goes to show what can happen if you never give up".

"Mmmhhh", Annastasia mumbled in agreement.

"Lilli lil", said Lillipup, licking her trainer's face.

Annastasia snuggled up against Lil-G and Bleu. She yawned involuntarily. It had been a very tiring week, even for her, the elite Rocket-girl who was used to long hard training and less-than-ideal living conditions.

"Hey Amber, I am going to try and sleep now. Goodnight", she told her friend.

"Good night A. Sweet dreams", Amber replied, hugging her friend Pip, who always shared her pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Misty and Ash joined Brock and Autumn at the Pewter City gym. Or rather inside the rec room the was situated above it.

"Hey, come on in!" Brock greeted his two life-long friends as they entered the gym. He gave each of them a hug.

"Nice to see you again", Ash and Misty said to the couple. "How is everything?"

"Great. Ritchie and Sakura just got here a little while ago. Cilan and Iris are on their way, and Dawn and Gary will be here any second".

Brock and Autumn a were hosting a surprise party for his little brother Forrest, who had just gotten engaged to his long time girlfriend, a Pokémon performer from Kalos named Miette. Miette met Forrest when he was traveling through the Kalos region for the first time. At the time, Miette was the Kalos Queen, three years standing. One day Forrest was walking alone in Dendemille Town when Pokémon thieves attacked him. Miette just happened to see him ran to his assistance. Using her Meowstic and Slurpuff, she defeated them with hardly any trouble. He had no idea who she was or that she was regionally famous, since he had never been to Kalos, but the two of them made an immediate connection. She even willingly gave up her title as Kalos Queen to travel with him. Brock was so relieved that after ten years together, his brother finally decided to get married. Brock and Autumn got together with Alyssa, Brock's little sister and the current Pewter Gym leader, and invited all of Forrest and Miette's close friends to the surprise party, hosting it in the most unsuspecting place they could think of.

"It really is a coincidence that of all people, Forrest ended up with Miette, Serena and Jessie's old rival", Ash commented.

"Its no coincidence, they were made for each other", Misty replied, grasping Ash's hand.

Pikachu and Azumarill joined the rest of the Pokémon and ran off together. One by one the guests started to arrive.

"I feel like we haven't had an adults-only party since the kids were born", Misty said as Ash poured her a glass of wine.

"No thanks", she said. "You know I hate Chardonnay", she told him.

"I forgot, sorry Mist", he replied sheepishly.

"Oh Ash, one of these days…." Misty let her voice trail off. "Give it to Daisy, she loves Chardonnay".

Ash left Misty alone on the couch as he brought the glass over to Misty's sister Daisy, who was with Tracey. The two of them were also married, and their five-year anniversary was in a few days. Misty knew about half of the people at the party, as Brock had invited mostly Miette and Forrest's friends and not just his own.

"So, what would you like?" Ash asked her when he came back.

"Sit down and talk to me. We have both been so busy lately", Misty replied. "Especially with all that paperwork Giovanni has been having do".

Ash complied and sat down next to her.

"While we are on that subject...today my parents called and told me about Team Rocket's latest mission", Ash started.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Last week my father sent a bunch of agents down to infiltrate this old research facility in Toka that used to belong to Team Rocket. It had been abandoned years ago, but then a few TR spies noticed some activity on their radar. It turns out someone was doing Pokémon experiments out there, dangerous, expensive experiments", Ash explained.

"And I am guessing he sent agents to shut them down", Misty injected.

"Yep. Hence that Bulbasaur-Squirtle-Charmander fusion that Jessie and James got saddled with", Ash responded.

"Diablo. Dawn and Rumika told me about it. It sounds terrifying", said Misty.

"Well, I imagine that not all the fusions are bad", Ash replied cautiously.

Misty looked at him quizzically. "How many of these fusion experiments are there, and where are they?" she asked her husband.

Ash blushed and looked away. Misty started to get a bad feeling.

"You offered to take them, didn't you?" she asked.

"Give me a chance to defend myself" he started.

"I will, but you better make it good", Misty replied.

Ash smiled and took a deep breath. "Some of these fusions are going to go to James' nanny and Pop-pop's estate and they will take care of them" he explained. "I know they have hired help, but even so there were a lot of them, over a hundred, I figured I could at least take a few off their hands. Otherwise the leftovers that they couldn't take care of were just going to be stuck in their Pokeballs in the TR labs. And I already interacted with them, they aren't so bad".

When he finished explaining himself, he winced in anticipation of Misty's infamous paper fan, which he was sure she was going to smack him with. To his surprise, Misty's smile didn't fade, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I think that is actually pretty sweet, Ash", Misty responded.

"So you aren't mad?" he asked.

"I wish you told me first, but then again I have come to expect your impulsive behaviors", she answered. "Besides, I bet some of them are water fusions, I'd like to see those".

"Yeah, they are pretty cool. I was going to make it a surprise, but I figured I outta tell you ahead of time", Ash replied.

"So how many did you get?" she asked.

"Five total. Right now they are all at home, inside their Pokeballs. I figured once we get back we could start training them right away. They already met Pikachu, and though they seem a little off, I think once we bond a bit, everything will be fine", Ash responded.

"I would like that. But what do you mean by 'off'?" Misty asked.

Ash was about to explain when he was interrupted by Autumn.

"Hey everyone, Forrest and Miette are coming!" Autumn announced to everyone.

The party of about 30 guests and their Pokémon childishly hid behind the furniture while Brock answered the door.

"Hey, Forrest, Miette, it's a good thing you are all here", said Autumn.

"So what's the emergency? Is anyone hurt?" Forrest asked, looking around the Pewter Gym rec room.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as they jumped out at the unsuspecting couple.

"What's going on?" asked Miette.

"There wasn't an emergency, we threw a party to celebrate your engagement. Congrats, man", explained one of Forrest's old traveling companions.

"Yeah big brother, we did this for you", said Alyssa. "Well, more for Miette actually".

"We are so happy for you", Zoey, Shauna, Ariana, and Serena said to Miette as they gave her a group hug.

"You are so sweet", she blushed.

"C'mon, little brother, we have all your favorite food, music, and enough games and alcohol to last us 'till sunrise", Brock said playfully as he patted Forrest on the back.

"Brock, Alyssa, you are so awesome. You know I always wanted a surprise party", Forrest responded.

"I am so relieved. You told us that the Pokémon were all going on a rampage and you needed us to come help right away! I almost had a heart attack", Miette scolded Brock. "But I am grateful".

"So come on in you guys, and relax. We have dessert, games, and lots of alcohol", said Iris. "What more can you possibly want?"

The friends partied just like old times, playing games that were way too inappropriate to even think about with the children around, and singing and dancing like they were still teenagers. It wasn't until 2pm the next day that some of them started to come to their senses.

"What happened?" Ash asked Misty in a coarse, tired voice.

Misty held her head and squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her temples. She murmured something that was incomprehensible to her friends.

"I think we pushed it a little too far last night", said Tracey, who was also holding his head in pain.

Brock silently handed them each a glass of water. Ash yawned and gulped the whole thing down in one chug. Pikachu and Misty did the same.

"Chuuuuu", Pikachu sighed before going back to sleep.

"This place is a mess", said Harley as he looked around the rec room. There were empty bottles, plates of food, board games and other items thrown all over the place. Some of the furniture was overturned and the majority of the guests were still asleep in makeshift forts composed of cardboard boxes and bed sheets. "Well, I guess it proves that we now how to party".

"Stop it, Harley, its way too early in the morning to talk", May complained, rolling back on top of Drew, who moaned and pushed her off of him.

"Guys, its like two hours passed noon", said Brock, glancing at his phone.

"At least we got some sleep in", Misty commented as she got up and stretched.

"I'm going back to sleep, night guys", said Dawn as she nested back against Piplup and Togekiss.

"Piplup pip"

"Toge Togekiss".

"Well, Its not like we have anything else to do", Ash murmured as he lay back down.

"Piiii" Pikachu sighed in agreement.

"I suppose you are right", Misty decided, lying back down next to Ash and Pikachu. Azumarill joined them. Soon they were all out cold again.

Around 4pm Giovanni rung Ash's cell phone.

"Hello?" Ash answered. He still sounded sleep deprived, despite spending the entire day resting on the floor of the rec room above the Pewter City gym.

"You sound like shit", Giovanni commented.

"I sorta feel like shit", Ash responded honestly. "Brock threw a party, and well, we are still a bit hung-over".

"I called to see how the fusions were treating you", he replied.

"I let you know later. We haven't really gotten to spend much time with them yet", said Ash.

"Well, try to. Upon my initial inspection, my agents and I found that they were not too powerful, however recent events have me reconsidering that assessment. I want you to pay close attention to them, push them a little, and let me know what you find", Giovanni instructed.

"Yes sir", Ash mumbled, only registering about half of what Giovanni had told him.

"But do it when you are sober. I want a real analysis", he chided. "And have Misty involved. I trust her more than I trust you".

"Won't let ya down, sir", Ash responded, trying to sound a bit more lucid. It wasn't that effective.

"God dammit Ash, drink some coffee and pour some cold water over your face", his father scolded. "Before you make an ass out of yourself, you and I both know that you tend to do that when you aren't thinking straight".

"Got it", Ash replied, this time taking the words seriously.

"I will call tomorrow. Please try to have something useful to tell me by then", Giovanni told him before hanging up the phone.

Ash set his phone down on the coffee table and got up to get ready for the day. Or, technically it was the evening. About half the guests were already dressed and were helping Brock clean up the place.

"You all should stay a few more hours", Brock told a handful of them. "I don't want you driving",

"Its fine", said Iris. "We have connections. Connections with billionaires that don't mind sending out a private jet and a few cars".

"Just making sure", said Autumn.

"Brock, you are so awesome. Thanks for a fun night", Forrest told his older brother as he gave him another high-five.

"It wasn't any trouble. I did it for myself too. We wanted a party too" he responded.

"Its true, really", Autumn said to Miette, who was giving her a good-bye/thank you hug.

Autumn and Brock saw the rest of their guests off, and then got on the phone with Takeshi, who anticipating his next gym battle against his sister Alyssa, the current Pewter City gym leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I skimmed over Takeshi and June's first gym battles because I wanted to focus more on some of the other characters and the main plot. As you probably figured, I am not going to go into detail on every gym battle since that would take way too much time and make this story much longer and somewhat repetitive. So I have chosen only to describe the battles that are unique, and coming up some of these battles do get interesting. Thank you for sticking with the story so far. Thank you for your opinions and feedback so far, and as always, reviews are appreciated:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thank you so much for all the nice reviews. I am glad that you people are interested. I am finding this really fun to write and I hope you continue to enjoy as the story goes on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of young trainers and Pokémon got up early the next morning to make their way to the next destination, the Pewter City gym. They had about an hour and a half of walking to do, but they wanted to take all of their Pokémon to Nurse Joy for a checkup first. Now they were all hiking through the woods, which was the quickest way to get there.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything…but why do we always have to take our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center before a gym battle?" June asked Lexi, who walking between her and Venasaur as they talked.

"Bulba Bulbasaur", June's Pokémon tried to explain, but June just scratched it behind its ears and waited for Lexi to answer.

"It is important because a Pokémon Nurse or Doctor can always tell if a Pokémon is in good condition to battle. If a Pokémon is feeling sick or injured, it is very important that it either rests, takes a potion, or does a little bit of both", Lexi explained to the younger girl. "It isn't fair to make a Pokémon battle if it isn't feeling well. We don't have to do it all the time, but it is a good idea if you have the time. Plus the Pokémon like going there. Nurse Joy treats them well".

"I think I want to be a Pokémon Nurse one day", June confessed.

"That's great. Pokémon Nurses are very important", Lexi replied.

"The problem is that every Nurse I ever heard of is a Nurse Joy", June said sadly. "I don't want to change my name, and I look nothing like them anyway".

"Well Team Rocket hires Pokémon Nurses that are not Joys", Lexi informed her.

"They do?" she asked curiously.

"Sure do", the teen responded. "Their job is usually a bit more exciting too, since many Rocket nurses work out in the field. Annastasia told me about it one time. She said her mother almost went for it when she joined Team Rocket, but the field work seemed a bit more adventurous, so she ultimately chose that path instead".

"Will you ever become a Rocket?" June asked.

"I never had a real job before, other than helping part time at the Pallet House. I am going to have to get one really soon though. I would work for Team Rocket if they gave me a position I liked and paid me well", she responded. "Nolan told me that he would join if that were the case".

"Well, my parents work for Team Rocket. My mother works with dragons. She gets to do a lot of different things. She helps teach young trainees how to handle dragon types, tames dragon types that are too wild for other agents to handle, and takes care of a lot of different Dragon type Pokémon", June explained. "It is a really exciting job. She has taken me to work a few times. And my dad, the Pokémon Connoisseur, helps Rockets bond with their Pokémon. He also works outside of Team Rocket though. Anyway, Jessie and James are like mini-bosses. If you work for them I bet they will hire you and pay you a lot. They like you and Nolan".

"You make a good point. Maybe we'll consider it once we are finished with this journey", Lexi replied.

"Only a fifteen more minutes to go", Annastasia informed them after scanning her Poke-nav. "Then we will be at the Pokémon Center, which is about a twenty minute walk from the Pewter City Gym".

"Michio, are you going to battle this time?" Jocelyn asked Michio innocently. She placed both her hands on his wrist.

"Ummm….." he mumbled, removing her intruding grasp. "Maybe…"

"YAY!" she screamed unexpectantly. "I have been waiting to see Pikachu battle".

Jocelyn spent the next 20 minutes gushing about how awesome electric type Pokémon were. Michio had to admit that she was kind of adorable, though incredible annoying, and she was pretty knowledgeable for someone her age, as the young girl had been talking to him more often because of her affinity for his Pikachu. He imagined that she knew more about Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn electric types that he did. Annastasia watch from a distance and reflected on the way he had been acting the last 24 hours.

 _"Wow. He is not ignoring her, making rude comebacks, smirking, he has Pikachu out of her ball all the time now, and this morning he helped clean up without me asking him more than once. I owe Jocelyn a favor_ ", she decided. She also made a mental note to give Michio three chances instead of two next time he starting acting like an asshole towards her friends or Pokémon, since she knew it was bound to happen again.

"Looks like we are finally here", said Takeshi as he pointed to a familiar red and white building up ahead.

"Cynda!" the Pokémon in his arms cried happily.

"Charmander charrrr!"

"Squirrrrtttle"

"Piiiikkkkaaaa!"

"Pichu Pichu"

"Flaafy!"

"They sure are excited", said Nolan. Nolan's Pokémon ran ahead as they got closer to the center.

"Hey, if I could expect a hot bath, hot meal, and no work for a few hours, I would be running towards that center too", Lexi commented.

"I agree", said Annastasia.

"Though I like the woods, enough is enough", Amber added.

"Piiii chu", Pichu asserted.

"And I really want air conditioning tonight", Jay whined. "I really hate trying to sleep in the heat. Being sweating and gross is the worse, and it makes for the worse hair in history".

"I miss TV", said Jocelyn. "Onēsan, can we watch TV when we get there?"

"You will get your TV, lil' sis", said Annastasia, poking her playfully in the ribs, causing her to giggle. "And air conditioning. And maybe even pancakes, if they have them".

"Mmmm I sure hope they are on the menu", said Jay and Amber in unison.

"Jay and Amber sure like pancakes", Lexi noted. They were practically drooling at the thought of them. "I wonder where they get that from?"

"I can't wait to get my massage", said Lily.

"Me neither", her twin agreed.

"Oh yeah, since you are Pokémon, you get to use this center all you want. Lucky you", said June. "Sometimes I forget".

"Yeah, sometimes we forget that you are a human", Lily countered.

The group entered the Center and handed off their Pokémon. Lily and Logan went along with them, waving goodbye as the were rolled away on a cart.

"Have fun, see ya later", Jocelyn called after them as she waved.

"Flaaaa!" her Flaafy responded.

Once all their Pokémon (Minus Bleu, Lil-G, and Jay's Togetic) were with Nurse Joy, the children and teens were on their way to go have lunch. They were walking down the street when a group of three teens walked up to them. A Houndoom was walking beside them.

"Are you all Pokémon trainers too?" a boy with red hair asked.

"Sure are. Are you three out on a journey as well?" Soledad asked a girl with long black hair.

"Yes. I am Tomoko, and this is my Houndoom" she responded.

"I am Carol, and this is Flare", said the other girl, pointing to herself and then her male companion. "We are from Johto. We are on our way to Viridian City and are looking for the fastest way to get there".

"Does that mean you already challenged the Pewter City Gym?" asked Takeshi.

"We aren't looking to earn gym badges", Flare answered.

The others looked at them quizzically, and Carol decided to explain.

"We are Geo-Catchers", she offered.

"You mean geocaching?" said Lexi. "What does that have to do with Pokémon?"

"No, geocaching is different. Geo-Catchers are Pokémon trainers that are hired by researchers to go and capture specific Pokémon species and variants from different geographic locations. Then, once they are done studying them, we usually bring them back to where we found them. Professors Elm and Maple want us to get Beedrill from the Viridian Forest. It is next on our list of species to capture and bring to them", said Flare.

"Beedrill are very dangerous, and the ones that swarm in the Viridian Forest seem even angrier and more dangerous than most Beedrill", Nolan warned. "Are you sure you can get them on your own?"

"We have a lot of experience", said Tomoko. "I may only be fifteen, but I have already captured a ton of dangerous Pokémon. We have special Pokeballs and training too".

"And we have to do it anyway", said Carol. "Professors Elm and Maple want to know why the Viridian Beedrill act so angry compared to others. They have spent weeks observing them in the wild and have never come to a conclusion. They think the answer may be in their genes".

"It sounds like an exciting career", said Jocelyn. "Onēsan, you should do that".

"I think Team Rocket is going to be keeping my hands full for a long time", she replied.

"Hey, you can always quit and join us", said Flare, glaring at the red "R" on her chest.

"Stop staring at her", Tomoko scolded, whacking the teen with a paper fan.

Annastasia giggled as the two younger kids blushed. The boy couldn't be older than fourteen.

" _Don't be a perv"_ she heard Tomoko whisper angrily as Flare grabbed the fan out of her hand.

"So our mothers aren't the only people who carry those around", Amber commented.

"So, did you eat already?" Soledad asked, breaking the momentary tension. "We were going to go out to lunch".

"Actually, we really have to get to Viridian. Otherwise we would have loved to stay with you for a bit and maybe even had a few Pokémon battles, but we are already running behind. So, the fastest way to Viridian?" asked Carol.

Jay grabbed a map a paper map from a local kiosk and handed it to Annastasia, who pointed out the quickest way to navigate the cities. She used a red marker to mark where they should go.

"Thank you so much", the three teens replied in unison when she was finished.

"It was nice to meet you", said Soledad and June.

"Altaria tarrr"

"Toge Togetic"

"Good luck on your journey", Carol told the group. The three of them exchanged good-byes with the others and then headed in the direction that Annastasia had suggested.

"Next time we meet, Pokémon battle for sure!" Tomoko called after them as an after note.

"You got it!" called Lexi and Nolan.

"For sure!" yelled Soledad.

The group continued walking for another ten minutes until they came to a mall. It boasted having an enormous buffet featuring foods from many different regions.

"Onēsan, can we go here for lunch?" asked Jocelyn as she pointed to the sign.

"I want to go there too", said Amber.

"Me three", said Soledad.

"Me four", said June and Takeshi together.

"Looks good to me. What do you all think? Is four dollars per person too much?" Annastasia asked her older traveling companions.

" _In what universe was four dollars ever too much for anything_?" Michio thought to himself.

"I think that is fine", Lexi responded. Nolan agreed.

"Sure, whatever", Michio replied.

Annastasia smiled and they all walked into the restaurant. They handed her their money and she paid for the group while the children ran to go pick out their food.

"If Lily and Logan were here, they'd go nuts!" Jocelyn yelled excitedly. "I wish Flaafy were here", she added sadly.

Lexi placed on arm on her shoulder. "I bet they are all getting five-star spa treatment at the Center right now", she said warmly.

"Yeah, whenever I take Pichu there, he gets so happy", Amber added. "Even though I miss him when he's gone, its only for the day. We will pick them up tonight after dinner".

After she got her food Annastasia sat down next to Michio, who was eating alone at a table for two while the others gathered at two larger tables.

"Look, Michio. They have Hawaiian food", Annastasia said playfully, reaching across the table to hit him on the shoulder. She pointed to some dished on the little paper menu. "Now you can feel like you are right back at home in your palace".

"Ha-ha", he said sarcastically, scoffing at the cheap seafood dishes and warm gooey pineapple options. "Nice of you to point it out, but I am going to pass".

"I am with you on that", Annastasia agree. "I bet real Alola cuisine actually looks as good as it tastes".

"It does", he said.

"I know", she said quietly, hardly loud enough for him to hear. Unbeknownst to him, she had spent plenty of time in Alola on missions, and she wasn't as world-shy as he assumed she was.

At he larger table, June was desperately trying to get Takeshi to notice her. She figured now that Cyndaquil was occupied and Annastasia was at a different table, she could get her crush to actually look at her, but Takeshi was still clueless.

"Can you help me open this?" she asked nervously, pushing a ketchup bottle into Takeshi's hands.

"Sure June", he answered nonchalantly. After smoothly removing the cap, he passed the open bottle back to her. "You know, it wasn't that tight. You totally could have gotten in open yourself".

"That wasn't the point", June muttered pathetically, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Um, the point?" he questioned. "What was the point then?"

June was finally going to explain her constant awkwardness around him when Jocelyn forced herself into the conversation, talking loudly about which shows she planned on watching at the Pokémon center. Both parties sighed. There was no stopping her once she got going, and Jay was too busy talking with Amber and Soledad to notice what his sister was doing.

After she was finished eating, Annastasia got up to put her tray away when she got a familiar, yet dreadful, sensation in her body.

" _Shit",_ she cursed in her head. She put her tray down on the nearest table and ran into a small hallway towards the back of the restaurant, on her way to where she imagined the restrooms would be. Then a powerful and painful image filled her head, followed up quickly by earsplitting crashes and the feeling that she was being burned alive.

Meanwhile, Bleu and Lil-G had sensed that something had happened and they got up from where they were sitting to go find their trainer. Everyone else was sitting at the larger tables and didn't notice that Annastasia and her Pokémon had left. Michio was the only person who saw anything, and he decided to follow the bird and dog, more out of curiosity than concern.

Even though Annastasia did not see Bleu or Lil-G come to her, and could not feel the soft, feathery wings or leathery paws on her, she knew deep down that her Pokémon were there, just like always. Though she couldn't stand up, she was still able to grip the Pokémon tighter as the sound of breaking glass and bombs exploding got louder. Her eyes started blankly ahead as she kneeled on the floor, holding the two Pokémon as if her life depended on it. This is what Michio caught a glimpse of right before the vision faded, and Annastasia returned to the present.

"Ummm, what's going on?" he asked, squatting down next to her.

"What…..", Annastasia started. still a bit dazed. Then she snapped out of it and remembered where she was.

"Tarrrria" the Pokémon cooed, helping her up.

"Pup pup!" Lil-G yapped gleefully, rubbing its head against her hand in affection.

"I just fell", she said defensively "And my Pokémon were helping me up".

"Then why were you just sitting there like that?" he asked.

"None of your business", she snapped.

"Geeze. You were in a good mood a few minutes ago. I think it's hypocritical of you to accuse me of being moody if you are going to be just as bad", he replied.

Annastasia felt drained. She didn't want to move, let alone spend the rest of the day entertaining and leading a large group of teens and children. Most of all, she didn't want to argue with anyone, especially him.

 _"I'll just tell Jay what happened. He will help me out_ ", she reminded herself.

"I am sorry", she said slowly, trying to regain a sense of normalcy in her composure. "Let's just pretend this never happened. I just need some water. I think I am dehydrated".

Michio decided to just drop the subject, telling himself that it was just some weird hormonal thing that made her so moody all of a sudden. But he was really annoyed, disturbed even, not only that she was hiding something that seemed so painfully interesting but also because it put her in a bad mood, which made his own almost permanent bad mood even worse. After gulping down a few glasses of water and resting at the table while the rest of the group finished eating, they made their way back to the Pokémon center.

Xxxxxxxxx

It had been a busy week in Pallet Town. The restaurant and hotel was as crowded as ever, and even though they had lot of workers helping them out, it was still stressful. Giovanni had also been soliciting Jessie, James, Meowth and Lucy for more and more missions. These missions usually only took a few hours, and mostly just involved them giving rides to other agents, but it took time out of their day. In the midst of all this, James had been assigned the task of field training Diablo, which turned out to be much less fun then the lavender-haired man had initially expected.

"Just a few more weeks and this place will be back to normal", Jessie announced as she sat down next to James at the restaurant bar. After a long day at work, the two of them were getting together for their typical end-of-the-day drink.

"Wobbbbbaffet", said Wobbufet as he climbed onto a stool next to her.

"So what is up for tomorrow?" James asked after he got up to fix them their favorites.

"The kids are battling Alyssa at the Pewter City Gym and we are going to watch Alex for a week", she reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot", said James.

Alex was Duplica and Mondo's three-year-old son. He usually stayed with neighbors while his parents were on missions, but their next mission required them to be out of the country for at least six days, and Mondo thought he would be better off staying with family. They were going to drop him off in the morning.

"Everything is finally under control around here", said Jessie. "Those people and Pokémon we hired the other day are doing a good job, just like he said they would". She was referring to the extra staff that Cilan had recommended. "So we don't have to do much here, and with four of us at home, at least one of us will always be around to keep an eye on the kid".

The two of them sat and chatted for a few hours. They were finishing up when they got a call from Ash and Misty.

"Hey, what do you nerds want?" Jessie asked teasingly after she picked up the phone. She put it on speaker so James could hear too.

"Ok, so we need some help", said Ash. He sounded out of breath.

"Hmm. Ok, what is it?" she asked.

"That information about the fusions that Dawn gave you, do you still have it?" Misty asked them.

"It's at our house", James answered. "We are at the bar now".

"Well we need it. Can you run home and teleport it here? Its super important", Misty responded.

"I guess so", said James.

"Whatever", Jessie replied.

"Please hurry. They are getting to be a handful, to say the least, and I have young trainers coming here tomorrow to earn their Cascade Badges", Misty emphasized.

"Gotcha", James responded. "It will be there in a few minutes".

"Thanks James", Misty and Ash said together before hanging up the phone.

"C'mon, the twerps need us", James said to Jessie.

"Wobbbbbafett", the Pokémon agreed.

"Why do you always hang out with us? Where do all the other Pokémon go this time of day?" Jessie asked the blue blob.

"Wobba" Wobbufet shrugged.

The couple walked across the street to their house. They used the transporter machine that Clement invented to deliver random objects through space. They typed in their location and placed the book in the hatch, sending it off to its destination. A few moments later the received a text from Misty confirming that they had gotten it.

"So, looks like all the fusions are causing issues", James noted as he looked down at the Pokeball containing Diablo. "No just Diablo".

"Giovanni did warn us that they were unpredictable", Jessie reminded him.

"Yeah", James said as he tucked it away. "I wonder why it has to be like that though".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Cerulean City, Misty was sprinting from one end of the gym to another, trying to calm the various fusions that were now running loose throughout the arena while Ash looked for helpful information in the documents that Jessie and James had sent.

"Ok, well were right about the part about it being pointless to try to battle them", said Ash. "More likely than not, this will just fuel their anger".

"But what Pokémon can we use to calm them?" Misty asked desperately as she dodged an ice beam from a Pokémon that looked to be half Staryu and half Glacion.

"I know! Jigglypuff!" Ash exclaimed. "When it sings, maybe it will put them to sleep? I will just call our neighbors. They have a Jigglypuff".

"Good idea", Misty agreed.

"Azumarill", her Pokémon nodded as it dodged an ice beam.

Ash took out his iPhone and was about to call their friends when a fusion with the head of a Mudkip, body of Golduck and skill of a Dragonair knocked the device right out of his hand, breaking his wrist in the same motion.

"Ouch. Hey, I am trying to help you!" Ash scolded.

"Pikaaaa", Pikachu added angrily, shocking the Pokémon, which just made it angrier.

"Are you ok? How is your wrist?" Misty asked, walking over to him.

"Its fine", he said, attempting to ignore the pain. "I'm more upset about my iPhone. All my pictures were in there".

"I bet Clement can find a way to fix it", Misty assured him. "Let's just send one of the Pokémon over there with a note, we will worry about the phone later".

"On it", said Ash, running towards the office.

"Get back here you idiot!" Misty ran after him. "I need to write it, you need to bandage that wrist. Ask Azumarill to help you".

"Ok", he replied, forgetting that his dominant hand was the broken one.

Pikachu, Articuno, and a handful of their other Pokémon were trying to calm the fusions while Misty tied a note around Pidgeot's ankle and had him fly to the neighbor's house around the corner. A few minutes later he returned with a Jigglypuff and a note saying 'keep her for as long as you need'.

"Perfect. Jigglypuff, are you ready to sing for us?" Ash asked the Pokémon.

"Jiggly pu puff", it replied happily.

"Put these in", said Misty as she handed Ash, Pikachu, Articuno, and Azumarill some earplugs. She had plenty plugs stashed nearby for trainers who were prone to swimmer's ear and needed them for underwater battles.

Jigglypuff stood proudly atop the tallest diving board in the arena and began to belt out its restful tunes. The fusions fell asleep as Jiggypuff's song filled their heads, and the two trainers and Pokémon celebrated with victory high-fives.

"You're a genius, Misty", Ash complimented as they returned the fusions to their balls.

"I know. But it was Jigglypuff who saved the day", Misty responded, catching the pink Pokémon after it floated down from the Diving board.

"Jiggly", it said thankfully.

"Pidgeot, can you take Jigglypuff home?" Ash asked his Pokémon after he removed the plugs from the bird's ears.

"Pidgeeeeeeee", it chirped as it lowered a wing for Jigglypuff to climb aboard.

"Bye, thank you", Misty called as she waved good-bye.

"Pikaaa!"

"Articuuuuuno!"

"Azumarill!"

"We gotta send them a fruit basket or something", Ash commented, noticing the half-wrecked gym. "This could have been a lot worse"

"Totally. But first I think we should give your dad a call, and then ask our Pokémon to help clean this place up before I have to face the trainers", Misty suggested.

"Yeah let's do that", he agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thanks for reading:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So here is the next chapter. The reviews have been so nice I always look forward to them I like when you people tell me what you like. So yes. Reviews make me so happy and motivated. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Pewter City Pokémon Center, the kids had just finished breakfast and they were getting ready to head over to the gym to earn their Boulder Badge. Amber was in her room, standing on top of her bed, while her Pichu watched her in awe and amusement.

"I am a Pokémon, and Archery, Master….That is what I …." Amber started.

"What are you doing?" Jay interrupted.

"Toge?" asked his Togetic.

Amber fell flat on her face. She thought she was alone in her room at the Pokémon center. Apparently that wasn't the case. She was a bit annoyed and embarrassed, but that went away once she saw the innocent and clueless expression on her best friend's face.

"I was making a pose", she explained, getting back up onto her feet.

"Pichu Pi", Pip added.

"Like, for when you win a badge?" Jay asked.

"Yep", she answered.

"I need one too", he said as he climbed up next to her.

"How's this?" she asked, taking the bow of her back and making it look like she was going to shoot an arrow.

"It looks threatening", he replied honestly, cringing a little.

"Suggestions?" she asked.

Jay took the bow off her back and watched her for a few moments. When he got an idea he took the bow down and took her arms in his hands.

"Go like this", he said, pulling her arms upwards and crossing them over.

"Ok, I suppose this looks more cheery", she admitted. "So what's your pose?"

"I will do the same. When either of us wins a badge, we will stand back-to-back and make this pose. It will be like a secret handshake but cooler", he explained.

"Pichhhuuu!"

"Togetic!"

"The Pokémon like it. You come up with some good ideas, kid", Amber replies, patting him on the back.

They jumped off the bed, and after getting scolded by Nurse Joy for climbing the furniture, they headed to the cafeteria. The other members of their group were already their waiting for them.

"Yay! Big brother is back!" Jocelyn exclaimed when she noticed the two of them arriving.

"Good, Let's get going then", Annastasia replied, doing a quick head-count before leading them out of the center.

Michio decided to walk towards the front of the group for once, surprising almost everyone there, but no one said anything, thinking they might just set him off. Of course, Annastasia didn't care about taking that sort of risk.

"So, you decided to actually acknowledge us as your traveling partners for once" she started.

Everyone was busy talking with someone else, even the Pokémon, so no one really paid attention to them.

"It's not that", he replied.

"Oh, then what?" Annastasia responded.

"Um, I am just sick of being in the back. All the slow Pokémon walk next to me and they are annoying to listen too. So, unless you put them in their balls, I am going to walk up here for now on", Michio said defensively.

"Whatever", Annastasia replied with a sigh. Michio noticed this.

"What, you think there is a different reason I am walking with the group for once?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"I'd say its because you are getting lonely", she answered. "We have been traveling a while, and you have hardly spoken to anyone since you got to Kanto. We have had about three actual conversations, and I don't think you have said more than a few words to any of the others. And we are going to be on this journey for months. That is a long time for a person to be silent. Unless you have some something you'd like to share".

"Why are you grilling me like this?" he asked her.

"It's just a conversation", she answered.

"Look, you may act all nice but I bet deep down you have just as many issues as I do. In fact, I bet I am a lot more 'normal' that you", he retorted.

"Look, if you are just going to be a jerk, why don't you just go to the back again and sulk by yourself? At least it was more peaceful that way", Annastasia argued back.

"Hey, you were supposed to be the nice one! I finally start doing what you want and you start getting all crabby", he pointed out.

By now almost everyone was paying attention to them. They didn't intend to, but they had stopped walking and their arguing had gotten louder then they realized.

"Well if you weren't so insensitive you'd realize that something was bothering me and that I am not in the mood to deal with you right now", Annastasia retorted.

Lil-G and Bleu were getting frustrated, and they tried to get Annastasia to stop arguing.

"I don't need this shit from you", Michio cursed. "I will meet you all at the Pewter Gym".

Michio stomped off into the forest, an emotional Pikachu running behind him. A few moments later Annastasia started walking again, and everyone followed.

"What was that about?" asked Lexi.

"Yeah, what was that guy's problem?" asked Nolan.

"Sis, you okay?" asked Jay.

"That idiot is just so proud", she responded. "But I am not going to let it bother me. I really don't need his drama in my life".

"Ok, but I will try to talk to him", said Nolan.

"Thanks. You know I can stick up for myself. Plus, I'm the one with the power." she answered. Then she cursed herself when she remembered her promise to give him a double pass for his actions from the other day.

Lexi and Nolan smiled, and the other members of the group were no longer worried about what had just happened.

"I wish that he wasn't so mean though", Soledad said to Takeshi.

"Chary char", her Charmander agreed.

"I think maybe once he has friends, he will be nicer", Takeshi replied.

"Cyndaquil!" the Pokémon exclaimed as it ran ahead with Soledad's Charmander. They were joined by Togetic and Amber's Pichu and then they played a game of tag as the children continued their trip through the woods.

"Wait for us!" Lily and Logan called, sprinting passed the children in order to join the other Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil has always had me, but I can tell he is even happier now that he has more Pokémon friends", Takeshi continued. "I mean, the Pokémon that come to the doctors and the ones my mother raises are all nice, but they eventually leave when their trainers come to pick them up. I know that all of us and our Pokémon will be friends forever, and Cyndaquil doesn't have to ever worry about saying good-bye forever".

"Looks like we are just about here", Annastasia announced. "So, which of you squirts is going first?"

"I wanna!" called June, raising her hand and jumping up and down in excitement. "Bulbasaur and I don't want to wait another moment".

"Then go for it", said Takeshi.

"We don't mind, right Amb?" said Jay.

"Fine with us", she responded.

"Me too", said Soledad.

"Squirt, Squirtle squirt", said Lily and Logan's friend Squirt Gun.

"He says he wants to battle for you, since you made a really good team when you were practicing earlier", Logan translated.

"Really Squirt Gun, you'd do that for me?" June asked the Pokémon.

"Squirt Squirtle", it responded happily, nodding up and down.

"And I want go right after her, if that's okay with everyone", Takeshi announced to the group.

"Fine with us", they responded.

"Well, we better get going. Who knows, maybe Michio is already in there battling", Lexi mused. "Then only three of you could go today, since the gym leader doesn't want to take on more than four opponents a day".

"I wouldn't put it passed Michio to just start battling without considering our plans though", said Lily.

"Yeah, that meany probably doesn't care if he takes some else's turn!", Jocelyn said angrily. She stopped her foot for emphasis, Flaafy mimicking her actions.

"Calm down, everyone will get a chance", Annastasia told her little sister.

"What if the gym leader already fought four people?" Jocelyn asked Annastasia.

"Well, if that is the case, the gym leader may make an exception, especially since Alyssa knows most of us already. It is unlikely that anyone else has already come by though, since we are the only people who left from Pallet Town other than that girl, and she is far ahead of us. Anyone else would be out-of region traveler. There aren't many of those that come around this time of year out of respect for younger trainers starting their journeys", she explained. "Usually out-of region trainers come on the off-seasons".

"You know everything!", Soledad exclaimed. "Just like my dad".

"Thank you, but really I just learn this stuff as I go along. I have a lot of experience compared to you. I bet in a year or two you all will be just as knowledgeable", Annastasia responded.

"She's right", Nolan agreed. "We really didn't know much when we started our journeys a few years back, but now we know a lot more than we did back then. It will come to you if you work hard and pay attention".

"C'mon, I want to see some battling!" said Amber, opening the door of the Pewter City Gym.

"Pichu!" Pip cried excitedly.

The eleven of them entered the gym and walked down a short walkway until they came to the enclosed battle area. Alyssa was walking around the sidelines, talking on her cellphone. They decided to wait until she was finished to let them know that they had arrived.

"I'm here", said Michio, coming up behind them.

"We can see that", Lexi answered. "So, come to apologize?"

"I don't think that will be necessary", he responded. "Why aren't you in there?"

"Alyssa is on the phone, then June is going to ask for a battle. After she goes, we are taking a break and then it is Takeshi's turn", Annastasia explained.

Annastasia had learned by now that the best thing to do after an argument was just to more on and to forget it ever happened. She also decided that one of her new goals was to make Michio the least of her worries. After waiting for a few moments longer, Alyssa hung up her phone and welcomed them all into the gym.

"I was just talking to your parents", she said to Amber.

"Mine?" she asked.

"Yes. They wanted to know if you battled yet. I told them you just got here", Alyssa responded. She decided to leave out the part about the fusions for now.

"June and Takeshi wanted to challenge you first", Amber replied, nodding her head towards her two friends.

"Ok June, I am ready when you are", she said to the girl.

"I will officiate", Annastasia offered, walking over to the judge's platform.

The two trainers, one ten, the other twenty, stepped onto their respective platforms and got ready to battle.

"This will be a three on three battle against challenger June and gym leader Alyssa", she announced. "Only the challenger may make substitutions".

"Go, Steelix", said Alyssa, releasing her older brother's Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" said June, pointing towards the giant steel beast. "Use razor leaf!"

"Dig, Steelix!" Alyssa ordered.

Steelix tunneled underneath the arena.

"You should use Squirtle now!" Lily called from the sideline.

"Squirtle Squirt!" the Pokémon offered.

"But I didn't even give Bulbasaur a chance!" June exclaimed.

"Pay attention!" Jay yelled.

"It was too late, Steelix had come up from underground and used a sneak attack on Bulbasaur. It head-butted it into the air. The small grass type flew twenty feet and then landed harshly on the ground. Annastasia declared him unable to battle.

"Bulbasaur!" June cried, running over to the injured Pokémon. "I'm so sorry!"

June returned the Pokémon to her ball and hung her head.

"Your friends are right", said Alyssa. "Squirtle would be a smart choice to go next, and you have to stay focused when you are having a gym battle".

June started to cry softly. Logan and Lily brought her a handkerchief and patted her on the shoulder. They whispered a few things to make her feel better, and then convinced her to borrow Squirtle.

"Ok, Squirtle, I choose you", said June, wiping her tears.

"Steelix, wrap attack," Alyssa instructed.

"Dodge it and then use your watergun!" June yelled.

"Squiiiirrrrtttt!" Squirtle cried as it just barely escaped the Steelix's grasp. The cowardly Pokémon ran away, and then turned to deliver a surprising powerful water gun. Steelix moaned in discomfort.

"Go underground again!" Alyssa called out to her Pokémon.

"Steeeeeel" the Pokémon roared as it dug back into the dirt and disappeared bellow ground.

This time June did not let the distraction get to her, and she tried her hardest to listen for Steelix, instructing Squirtle to do the same. When she realized this wasn't doing anything, she ordered Squirtle to fill the tunnel with water, hoping to drive the Pokémon out of its hiding place. The tactic worked.

"That was a smart move. June is getting good at this", Lexi commented.

"She just has to remember to stay focused and believe in herself", said Takeshi.

"And have confidence", Lily added.

"Go Squirt and June!" Jocelyn cheered loudly.

"Flaafy!"

"You can do it!" Soledad, Jay, and Amber yelled together.

Steelix was getting weak from the relentless water attacks. Alyssa was impressed by the Pokémon's endurance and June's comeback. Eventually the old steel type was declared unable to battle.

"That's one for one. Good for them", said Nolan.

"Oh yeah!" Lily and Logan cheered, giving each other a high-five.

"Good job, June", Alyssa told the younger girl. "You are a quick learner".

"I tried", she replied shyly. "But I really owe that last match to a certain Meowth and Purrloin duo".

"Next I choose Geodude", Alyssa announced, releasing her next Pokémon.

"Geodude", it chanted.

"I never saw a Geodude in person before", said Jay, scanning it with his Pokedex.

"Me neither", Jocelyn commented.

"Ok, use pound!" Alyssa demanded.

"Dodge those punches and hit it with some more water gun," June instructed.

The tired little water type dodged all but two punches. Squirt Gun was able to get the Geodude right in the face with its water gun, much to its displeasure. After five minutes of head-to-head combat, Geodude delivered one last blow, knocking Squirt Gun out.

"Thank you my friend. You did an excellent job", said June.

June returned the Pokémon to its ball and then handed it off to Lily, who ran out to the area to meet her. Next she chose her next strongest Pokémon, the Raticade she captured during the bush-fire incident.

"Go June! Go June!" her friends cheered from the sidelines.

"You can do", Lexi assured her, giving her a thumbs up.

June looked nervously at Annastasia, who gave her a smile of encouragement.

"Raticade, sand attack!" June ordered.

"Rata!" the Pokémon shrieked as it ran towards Geodude.

"It was wise to teach Raticade sand attack", Nolan said to the other young trainers. "It is more effective than bite for these kinds of situations".

"Geodude, pound!" Alyssa told her Pokémon.

"Geo!" it yelled, throwing punches at the Raticade, who dodged them effortlessly.

"That Raticade is quick", Alyssa noted. "I'm impressed".

"Thank you", June said quickly. "Now use scratch!"

The Pokémon jumped high in the air and aimed its claws right for Geodude's face. The rock type used its heavy arms to try and block the attack, but Raticade super sharp claws still did some damage.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" Annastasia declared.

"Only one left! You can do it June!" Takeshi yelled.

"We believe in you!" Soledad, Lily, and Logan called out encouragingly.

"Go, go, go June!" Jocelyn continued to sing. She danced along with the other Pokémon that were out of their balls watching.

Alyssa chose Graveler to go next. Raticade still seemed fresh, despite having just defeated a very experienced Geodude.

"Graveler, roll out attack!" she commanded.

"Raticade, jump over it, then dig underneath", said June.

"I wonder what she has planned", Jay wondered aloud.

His friends shrugged their shoulders in response. After Raticade buried itself beneath the area, Alyssa had Graveler follow it.

"Raticade, get out of there!" June cried.

"Raticade!" it screamed, bursting out of the ground. Graveler was right behind it.

"Turn around and use your strongest scratch attack", she instructed.

Raticade did as June asked, and Graveler was assaulted by its powerful swipes.

"Roll out again!" Alyssa ordered.

"Graveler!" the Pokémon growled, speeding towards its opponent.

Graveler hit Raticade before it could dodge, as the tired Pokémon was losing its speed, but it recovered and ran back towards its opponent.

"Good work, Raticade, now tail whip!" June ordered.

"She taught it tail whip too! She must have been working hard", Soledad commented.

"They have, I've seen them", said Amber. "Go June, You rule!"

"Yeah!" Jocelyn agreed, still singing her cheer.

Raticade's tail whip smack Graveler across the arena. Now weakened tremendously, it ran towards the Raticade for one last roll out attack. Raticade dodged it, and the Graveler collided with the wall of the gym.

"Graveler is unable to continue, June has won the battle!" Annastasia declared proudly.

Everyone applauded and hugged June while Alyssa returned her Graveler.

"Nice work. Your really are a fighter, just like your mother", said Alyssa, handing her the Boulder Badge.

"Thank you so much", June responded, bowing in reverence.

"You earned it. Your Pokémon are very strong, especially that Raticade. I haven't lost a battle in two years", Alyssa explained. "That was impressive".

"So, after lunch will you be willing to battle me?" asked her nephew Takeshi.

"Sure, but just because we are related doesn't mean I am going to go easy on you", she answered.

"I know, I know", he replied.

"Well, speaking of lunch, why don't you all come in and I will make something for you?" Alyssa suggested.

"You really don't have to do that", said Annastasia. "It's nice of you, but we are a large group".

"No, I insist. We are practically family. Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you all" she responded. "Why don't you join me?"

"Well if you insist, I could really use a homemade meal", said Amber.

"And I like surprises", said Jocelyn.

The kids followed Alyssa on route to her house, which was not far from the gym.

"I don't think we have met", Alyssa said to Michio as they walked down the street.

"I'm Michio", he mumbled.

"Oh, so you are that boy from Alola. I expected you to be much younger", she replied. "Is that your Pikachu?"

"Yes", he answered.

"Pika", said the Pikachu happily, rubbing up against Alyssa as they walked.

"She sure is a friendly little girl. And she looks very healthy too. Will you be challenging me later this week too then?" she asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I am not really interested in earning gym badges", he responded.

"I thought you would be, seeing as you came all this distance", Alyssa responded.

"It's complicated", Annastasia told her, stepping in between them. "Basically, he is here because his parents made him".

"Oh. Well I bet you will enjoy it here. Kanto is very different from Alola, and Annastasia, Lexi, Nolan and all these kids are good people to know", said Alyssa.

"Thanks", the kids and teens replied in unison.

"Well here we are. My humble little home", Alyssa announced once they got to a little bungalow at the end of the street. "Come on in and make yourselves at home".

The children and Pokémon entered the house and were shocked to find a pile of gifts waiting for them. Ash and Misty stood behind them.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Amber asked as she ran over to her parents and gave them a hug." And what happened to your arm?"

"Pichu?" asked Pip, touching the cast on Ash's right wrist.

"The broken wrist is kinda a long story, once we sit down I will tell you", said Ash. "We were going to watch you all battle, but then we realized that we didn't want to make you all nervous".

"But we still came by to drop off some gifts from your families", Misty explained.

"Sweet", the kids responded, heading towards the presents.

The started ripping them apart, smiling widely at the new treasures. While the others did that, Annastasia walked up to Ash and Misty. Pikachu, Azumarill, Lil-G, and Bleu ran off to go play in the backyard. Soon the rest of their Pokémon, minus Lily and Logan, who stuck with the humans for once, joined them.

"How are the fusions doing? My parents said that Diablo is awful", Annastasia said to them.

"Well, thankfully we discovered that Jiggypuff's song works on calming them down. Gary and a few other professors are working on finding a way to communicate with them better. Even the other Pokémon seem to have a hard time talking to them", Ash explained.

"It really is a shame, but the good news is that if we can get them to mellow out without having to force them to sleep, they will be pretty cool to have around", Misty added.

They sat and ate the riceballs and soup that Alyssa prepared. Ash and Misty explained the details of the fusions to the rest of the children, who knew little or nothing about them. Annastasia had Bleu heal Ash's wrist, and they talked about their journey and their parents. When they were done, Ash went back to his battle arena, where a new challenger was waiting to face him, and Misty headed to the Cerulean Gym, where she planned on training with some of her new Pokémon until a new challenger came along in pursuit of their Cascade Badge. Everyone else returned to the gym. This time, Nolan took the position of referee for the battle between Takeshi and Alyssa. After announcing the rules, Alyssa released her first Pokémon, an Onix.

"That is the son of the Steelix that June battled", Soledad commented. "My dad told me about it".

"Ok, I choose Cyndaquil", said Takeshi. He was annoyed that Alyssa didn't use Steelix, but then again, she did say that she wasn't going to go easy on him, and everyone knew that fire was strong against steel types. "Flamethrower!"

"Onix, glare!" Alyssa instructed.

"Don't look him in the eyes!" Takeshi warned his Pokémon. "Keep up that flamethrowers".

Cyndaquil did as he was told, and Onix roared in pain from the burn. Alyssa had him dig underground next.

"Follow him!" Takeshi yelled. "As soon as you see him, use your firespin!"

Cyndaquil ran into the tunnel that Onix's long body had bore into the ground. He once again managed to burn the giant rock Pokémon.

"Throw Cyndaquil into the air!" Alyssa called out.

"Onnnnix!" the Pokémon called back, swinging its heavy tail towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaaaaaa!" Cyndaquil screamed as it was tossed high into the air.

"Ahhhh! Return!" Takeshi yelled before Cyndaquil could hit the ground.

"Ok, so Cyndaquil is not out yet, Challenger has chosen to make a substitution", Nolan announced.

"That's right", the boy responded. "I choose you, Ratatta! Quick attack!"

The small purple rodent ran towards Onix and made a direct hit before the giant rock type could even react.

"Onnnnnnnnnix!" It cried in pain.

"Glare!" Alyssa instructed.

Ratatta was almost affected by Onix's glare, but with Takeshi's encouragement, was able to fight against it. It responded by using scratch attack. Onix once again took a direct hit.

"Good job buddy!" Takeshi called out to his friend.

"Ratta!" The Pokémon screamed gleefully.

"Now finish him off with another scratch attack!" Takeshi commanded.

"Onix, try pound!" yelled Alyssa.

Ratatta was too quick for the Onix, and as a result the scratch attack hit him head on.

"Ratatta and Takeshi take the first round!" Nolan declared.

"Yay Takeshi!'" June cheered.

"Way to go!" Annastasia called out to him.

"You can do it!" Soledad yelled.

"Next I choose Graveler, come on out!" Alyssa announced.

"Hey, didn't June's Raticade just defeat Graveler?" Soledad asked.

"Gym leaders like Alyssa typically have several sets of the same Pokémon, especially if they specialize in only one or two types", Annastasia explained. "Since Pewter Gym is a historic gym recognized for using exclusively rock and steel types from the Kanto region, unless the challenger requests otherwise, it is important for her to have more than one of those on hand. After all, there aren't that many different types of rock and steel types found in Kanto".

"That makes sense to me", said June. "I never thought about that before".

"Ratatta, I want you to use quick attack again, then tackle", Takeshi said to his Pokémon.

"Ratta", it responded, running towards Graveler.

Graveler responded with roll out, and both Pokémon collided. They were both sent flying backwards. The force of the other's attack immediately knocked out both Pokémon.

"Both Ratatta and Graveler are unable to battle!" Nolan announced.

"That was quick", Jay commented.

"Sometimes these things are", Lexi told him.

"Just one more to go buddy!" Jay called out to his friend.

"Takeshi you are awesome!" Jocelyn screamed. "Keep going! You can do it!"

"Flaaaaafffyyy!" her Pokémon companion cheered.

"It's a good thing we brought her with us", Lexi whispered to Annastasia. "She sure is motivating".

"Yeah, she's always been the loud one", Annastasia replied.

"Ryhorn, you are next", said Alyssa.

"Cyndaquil, this next one is all yours", said Takeshi, releasing his number one fighter.

"Horn attack!" Alyssa called out to Ryhorn.

"Ryyyyyy!" the Pokémon roared, charging at Cyndaquil.

"Don't let it hit you!" Takeshi cried. "Firespin now!"

"Cynnnnnnnnddddaaa!" Cyndaquil squealed as it created an enormous ball of fire, stopping the Ryhorn in its tracks.

"Nice work, now use ember", said Takeshi confidently.

"Run, Ryhorn!" Alyssa called out to her Pokémon.

Ryhorn ran, but Cyndaquil's ember was quick too. It followed the Ryhorn as it stampeded across the area, causing the whole ground to shake.

"This is intense, Onēsan. I love it!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Me too!" Amber laughed.

"Pi Pi!" Pi agreed.

Annastasia smiled at the two of them. When she looked up, Cyndaquil's fire had finally reached Ryhorn, who was drawn into a corner. The Pokémon fainted.

"Takeshi is the winner!" Nolan declared.

"Wow two losses in a row. I underestimated you kids", said Alyssa as she returned Ryhorn. "Excellent job, Takeshi. Your parents are going to be so proud when they hear".

"You were great little dude", Nolan said to Takeshi, giving him a high-five. "When I first came for my Boulder Badge I didn't win against Alyssa until my second try".

After everyone congratulated him, Takeshi and his friends left to go take a few hours break before the returned later that night for Amber and Jay's battle.

"Bye", Lily and Logan waved to Alyssa as they walked away. "See you later!"

"I'll be waiting for you!" she called back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Xxxxxxxxxxx

AN:another disclaimer: I own nothing. yay! :(

xxxxxxxxxxx

James was sitting on the floor of his living room with Mondo's son Alex, Mime Jr., Aliyah, Acorn, and Growly. A few Ratatta from Professor Oak's ranch and some wild Oddish also joined them as they played with blocks. Inkay, Weezing, and Chimecho were floating around them, helping the toddler to stay entertained. The brown haired, brown-eyed little boy and his babysitter were laughing as the Pokémon made funny faces while the two of them worked on making miniature towers.

"Looks like yere havin' fun dere", Meowth commented as he and Lucy entered the house, having just returned from the city. They often left Pallet Town for the day to go hang out in some far away place where they could enjoy the luxuries of life that were once so foreign to them. "Maybe we should get you some blocks of yere own".

"These are actually Anna-chan's blocks" James responded, recovering from his giggle fit. "She loved to play with them when she was three. Remember how Jay used to take them and organize them by shape and color, and Jocelyn just threw them at us? It's funny the way they were all so different, and still are".

"Well Alex seems tame enough. What did you do all day?" asked Lucy.

"Jessie and I took him for a nice long walk through the woods. Then we had a picnic in the park, where we met these guys", James explained, gesturing towards the Oddish. "These Ratatta saw us come out of the car and decided to join us too. Then we sat down in here, and Jessie left to take care of something at the hotel. Alex and I have been playing with these blocks for about an hour now".

"Meowth! Come play!" the boy exclaimed, stumbling towards the two cats.

"Um, ok squirt, just don't pull de whiskers", Meowth told him as he picked up a block and half-heartedly started to build something.

"I'm going to sleep", Lucy announced right before dashing up the stars. "If you need anything from me…..reconsider".

"Ok", James and Meowth responded right before she shut the door.

"Did you have fun today as well?" James asked Meowth.

"Sure did. Weeze took a limo to Celadon City and saw a play. Den weeze went to dis fancy seafood restaurant dat served de best sushi in the entire world", Meowth explained gleefully, little stars appearing in his eyes. "And to finish it all off. Weeze went and walked de city, and weeze hit de casinos while we were at it".

"Oooh, did you win anything?" James asked as he helped Alex place a block atop a small tower that he was trying to make.

"Not much, but it sure was fun", Meowth answered. "And weeze didn't lose anythin' at least".

"I'm glad to hear that", James responded. "Jessie and I were thinking about surprising the kids when they got to Pewter, but then we decided that it would be better to maybe give them their space. So we sent them gifts instead. New clothes and that Pokémon transfer machine that Clemont finally finished working the kinks out of".

"Sweet. Weeze got one of dose here?" Meowth asked.

"Sure do", James replied. "Why do you seem so excited about it?"

"Cuz dat means dat Lucy and I could just hop in dere and go wherever we want in a blink of an eye!" he exclaimed. "We could go to Alola and be back in less den tirty seconds, and weeze don't have to go into Pokeballs first or nuthin!".

"Wow. I guess I didn't really think about it that much. He should start making one for humans", James commented. "That would save a lot on gas".

"Well fere now it's a good time to be a walkin' talkin' Meowth", Meowth replied gleefully. "Lucy is gonna like dis. Lily and Logan too".

"What are you so excited about?" Jessie asked Meowth as she entered the house, Gourgeist, Ninetales, and Wobbufet trailing behind her.

"Veeeee!" Acorn and Aliyah squealed when they saw her, getting up to rub against her legs.

Ninetales strode over to Growly, who rolled over to make room for his partner to lay down. Meowth explained the teleportation device and why he was so excited about it.

"Ah, well, I have to say I am looking forward to you being gone more often", Jessie replied as she sat down on the floor between Alex and James.

"Well I'm lookin' forward to travelin' more", he retorted.

James leaned over to give her a kiss. "So what was going on that made you have to leave so suddenly?" he asked.

"One of the guest's Pokémon went missing, but they ended up finding it", she replied.

Alex stumbled onto Jessie's lap and handed her a block, instructing her to 'build a castle'.

"Good, yous can take my place. I need a nap", said Meowth as he walked passed her and headed the stairs to join Lucy.

"Hurry up and play with me Aunt Jessie", the boy said to her, pushing another square green block into her hand. "Pleeeaasssseeee?"

"Ok", she responded, making her self more comfortable on the ground while the toddler brought her more blocks from the toy box in the corner.

"He sure has a lot of energy", James noted. Alex was bouncing up and down and singing some television theme song as he stacked the blocks. "He skipped his nap too".

"Its because you were stupid and bought him a snow cone when we were out the park", Jessie replied. "The sugar is getting to him".

"Well, sugar highs don't last forever", he responded.

Jessie and James spent the next hour creating and then knocking down little buildings with the boy until he finally fell asleep.

"It's a good thing we had an early dinner", said Jessie, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:00pm. "Or else Alex probably wouldn't have fallen asleep so quickly. He probably would have just been tired and cranky instead".

"I will put him to bed", James offered, scooping him up and taking him to Annastasia's room, which was the biggest out of all their children's.

"I'm going to lay here and wait for you to get back", Jessie replied, stretching her arms an then flopping down on the carpet.

James carried Alex up the stairs and then lay him down in Annastasia's large bed. He flipped up the temporary bedrails, changed him into his pajamas, and left a sippy-cup of water next to his bed. Then he walked back down to the living room. The Pokémon had cleaned up the blocks and left the room while Jessie just lay there on the ground with her eyes shut. James lay down next to her. When a few second passed and she hadn't said anything, James leaned over and poked her awake.

"Hey, I was sleeping", she said groggily, looking up at him smiling.

"Um, I was just wondering if you were hungry", James said to her. "And also, I don't know if we should wake Alex up and make him brush his teeth".

"I think we should just leave him be", Jessie suggested. "One night without brushing his teeth wont hurt".

"I guess so. Earlier today I showed him our room so that he would known where we are sleeping", James responded. "So if he wakes up and needs something, he will know where to find us".

"Hmm thinking ahead of time. I'm impressed", Jessie responded. "About that food offer, I could use something light".

"Ok, I will make some ramen", he decided, getting to his feet. He offered Jessie his hand to help pull her up.

"You are are being extra helpful today", she commented.

"Mmmhhhmm", James replied.

Jessie smiled at him as he hopped back into the kitchen. Later that night, Jay called them to tell them about his latest victory.

"Jessie, Jay is calling!" James said excitedly as he handed her the phone. She was getting ready for bed and James was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard it going off.

She put it on video mode so that they could see the kids. Jocelyn, Jay, and Annastasia were standing in the lobby of a Pokémon Center, smiling back at them.

"Mommy! Papa!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Hey papa, hey mom", said Jay and Annastasia together.

"We miss you!" Jocelyn added enthusiastically.

"Flaafy Fla", her Pokémon agreed.

"We missed you too princess", Jessie responded. "How are things going? Is everything okay?"

"Things are great, and Jay has something to show you", Annastasia replied.

"Look what I got!" Jay said happily, holding up his Boulder Badge.

"Nice! How did you get that?" James asked.

"I defeated Alyssa". Jay responded.

"I know that, tell us how", said Jessie.

"Well, first she sent out this enormous Rydon. I decided to see how my Tauros would do, so I sent one of them out", Jay started. "After going back and forth for a while, my Tauros managed to use a ram attack to finally finish it off. Then she sent out a Rhyperior, and I thought for sure I was going to lose. After all, I am not that great at battling. But my Tauros did a great job weakening it before he finally fainted. I let Togetic have a shot, and with confusion attack, Rhyperior was paralyzed. Then we used that to our advantage, hitting it with a double slap. We ended defeating it after just two minutes. I was really proud of Togetic and Tauros already. Lastly, Alyssa sent out a Golem! I was shocked, it was like she was saving all of her strongest Pokémon for me. Anyway, we didn't do so bad. We used this wicked hyperbeam, and after a few shots, Golem was down and I won the Badge!"

"Togetic!" Togetic shouted for emphasis.

"That is so great Jay", said James. "I am glad for you. We know you must be working hard".

"Yeah Jay, I thought for sure you'd have a much harder time out there", said Jessie.

To her, Jay will always be her mini-me, as neither Annastasia nor Jocelyn shared her passion for fashion or enjoyed watching Pokémon contests and performances. She still saw him as that gentle little boy with a Togepi and long purple hair. She still felt he was that adorable mini James who cried hysterically last year when he thought he accidentally hit an Oddish with his bicycle. She had a hard time picturing him training in the woods, competing in gym battles, and winning too.

"Jay has really been doing well. He has cooked for us almost everyday, his Pokémon are all in top condition, and he is still his cheery ol' self", Annastasia said proudly.

"Thanks sis", Jay responded.

"How about you Jocelyn, is everyone treating you well?" James asked his youngest daughter.

"Yep. And I am learning so much about Pokémon", she answered. "I am really happy dat I gots to come".

"Where are Lily and Logan?" Jessie and James asked in unison.

"They called Meowth on his phone. After what happened last time, we decided it would be better to call separately", Annastasia responded.

Right on cue, they heard a bunch of laughter and the sound of Lily and Logan's distinct cat-like voices coming from the room down the hall. James got up and shut their bedroom door, blocking out the noise.

"So how is Alex doing?" Jay asked.

"Alex is asleep. After playing all day and eating junk, he kind of just passed out into a sugar-induced coma", Jessie replied.

"Responsible parents, you are", Annastasia joked.

"He really is cute. He talking in full sentences now", James added. "And he tells jokes too".

"Sounds adorable. You should send us some pictures", said Jay.

"Yeah. I wish we could play with him too!" Jocelyn whined. "Its not fair that you get to babysit when we are away".

"We'll offer to babysit again someday, promise", James told her.

"We will call you tomorrow after we get to the Aubergine Village", said Annastasia.

"Michio and Soledad are going to try for their Boulder Badges, and then we are heading to Aubergine. It is this little French village between here and Cerulean", Jay explained.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow", said Jessie.

"Love you", the kids said together before hanging up the phone.

"Bye", James sighed, staring at the blank black screen. "Hmm".

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked, rubbing his back.

"I am just sad that they are all gone", he whined.

"I am kind of happy they are all gone", said Jessie. "I mean, we are lucky they are so perfect, but you know how long they have been waiting to leave Pallet Town to go exploring on their own. When we were that age, we were already out on our own".

"Yeah it was great. Escaping child abuse and neglect in to order to start living a life of crime, only to become even poor and even more abused as time went on", James responded pathetically. "Not the kind of world I want to imagine for them".

"Annastasia is protecting them, and Lexi and Nolan are there to help her out", Jessie yawned and walked away, climbing into bed. "Let's just go to sleep. They aren't worried or scared, so why should we be?"

"I guess you make a good point", he answered.

James climbed into the bed and lay down on his back. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a while until Jessie started to get concerned. She wrapped her arms around and scooted underneath him so that he could rest his head on her chest.

"Something is bothering you, I can tell", she said after a few moments.

"No, nothing is bothering me", he lied.

James lifted his head to look her in they eyes. He knew that she could always read him, even before they were close.

"Jess, the truth is…. I've been thinking", he started.

"About anything useful?", she teased, pushing him off of her.

James recovered and paused for a moment as he tried to think of what to say next, or rather, how to word what he wanted to say. He didn't want to set Jessie off because needed Jessie to stay in a good mood for what he was going to say.

"I think we should have another baby", he told her casually. He shifted his eyes away from hers, nervous for her response.

"James, we talked about this already", she replied, shifting so that she could lie on her side facing him. "Remember?"

"I know…but that was a while ago. I thought maybe you changed your mind since then", he responded.

"We agreed that Jocelyn was going to be last", she reminded him.

"But we also said that about Annastasia and Jay", he replied. "And every single Pokemon that we own".

"Pokemon are Pokemon. That's different", said Jessie.

"Well what about..." James started.

"Annastasia…..she was the exception", Jessie answered, ignoring his other comment. "Besides, I wasn't really serious that time. I mean, how could I think about more kids when we didn't even have money or a home or enough money to take care of a first one? I knew all along that I was going to have Jay. And Jocelyn…..well you and I both know that she was another happy accident."

"But don't you think it would be nice? I saw how happy you were with Alex. I think it would be good for us", James said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not?" he countered.

"I asked you first", she responded.

James knew he didn't have a way out. "It's just that you and I promised that we would never have any regrets, right?" he asked. "So, I think we should take this chance because well, one day we might change our mind and by then we will be too ol…..".

"Don't you dare call me O-L-D!" she spelled out. "Or you will sleep on the couch for at _least_ a week. And that is me sparing you".

"Right", he replied, feeling incredibly dumb for bringing that up.

Jessie turned away from James, angry with him for almost calling her old, the ultimate betrayl.

"Jessie, please talk to me", James begged. Several minutes had passed since either of them had spoken. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry".

Jessie flopped back onto her side to face James. He wore that innocent puppy-dog face that he used whenever he messed up. Fortunately for him it almost always worked. James smiled, that goofy grin that always forced her to smile back. Maybe they really were going to be old one day, but right now she thought that they both still looked like they were twenty-five.

"It was so much fun helping them grow up. Now they are all gone. I think it would be fun, one last time, to have one more baby", he told her. "I mean its like we always said, we never had any regrets so far, right?"

Jessie's thoughts lingered on his words, which she only did when he told her something important. She nodded to let him know that she had actually paid attention to him and wasn't trying to tune him out like she did the last time he brought up the subject. He just looked so hopeful, and although she knew he would forgive her if she gave that final no, it was just so hard to say it.

"I have to think about this more", she told him. "But you can't forget, James. I'm still HIV positive. It is not something that just goes away after a while. Jay and Jocelyn were lucky they didn't get it from me. There is never a guarantee that everything will go smoothly. And if we do this, that means a whole extra round of dirty diapers, getting up four times throughout the night, and lots of crying. And trust me, you will cry".

"It's ok" he said. "I could do all the work".

Jessie raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, I will do as much as physically possible", he amended.

Well, she couldn't argue with that. James was a lot of things. He was cowardly, whiny and he made lot of dumb mistakes. He always would try to find the quickest and easiest way to get a job done, even if it meant public ridicule or moral shame. There were things that he would never be able to face. However, James always did keep promises and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them.

Jessie remembered how helpful he had been in the past. He changed way more dirty diapers than she did. Once each baby was done nursing, he took over every feeding. He used to be the one to check the closets for monsters and read the third and fourth bedtime stories every night. He would stay up with the kids whenever they were too sick that even a Pokémon couldn't heal them. He always carried the heavy bags whenever they had to travel and taught them how to take care of Pokemon. If he said he was willing to go through that all again, then Jessie believed him.

"How about I make you a deal then", she suggested.

"What kind of deal?" he replied.

"This week, while we are playing with Alex, think about all the things that we had to go through when we were raising Annastasia, Jay, and Jocelyn. I don't mean the happy-cute stuff, I am talking about all the emotionally disturbing, and disgusting, awkward, and physically uncomfortable shit we put up with for the last seventeen years. Think of all the sacrifices that we will have to make if we have another baby. Then at the end of the week, if you are still willing to go through with it, then so will I" , she answered.

"Really? Do you mean that?" he responded.

"Yes, but seriously think abut it. I really hate being pregnant, but if you are going to help me with everything else, then I would actually really like having another baby", she replied quietly. "I think it would be nice, like one last hurrah before we retire and become one of those hot superrich couples that spends all their time traveling the world and having fun".

"You are the best, Jess" James said gratefully, squeezing her into a hug.

"I already know that", she replied, snuggling back into his arms. "But like I said, I want you to think of the hard times. Worse-case scenario shit".

"Ok. I will try", he responded. "I promise".

"Good", she answered.

"Wobbufet!" the Pokémon announced as he and a bunch of their other Pokémon entered the room. Most of them usually slept with Jessie and James, but usually knew better than to bother them when they were talking with their door closed.

"Can you guys give us a few hours?" James requested.

"Eevee?" Aliyah asked, looking James in the eyes.

"Awe, never mind, you can stay", he said, opening his arms for the Eevee to jump in.

"James…..", Jessie started irritably.

"We have all morning", he responded, taking her hand.

"Fine, but I still hate you", she replied, pulling the covers over herself.

Aliyah, Chimecho, Raichu, Inkay, Mime Jr., and Yamask collapsed on top of James while Serviper, Arbok, Acorn, Yanmega, Wobbufet, and Ninetales lay next to Jessie. Everyone else took the floor by their sides.

About ten minutes later they heard the crying of little boy coming from the hall.

"That one is for you, _Papa_ ", Jessie told James as she pushed him gently off the bed. "Remember all those sacrifices I mentioned?"

"I know, I got it", James answered, stumbling out of bed.

James walked up to Alex and squatted down next to him. "What's wrong, Alex?" he asked the little boy.

"I'm hungry! I have to use the bathroom, and I'm scared!" he cried.

"Its ok Alex, there is nothing to be afraid of. I will show you the bathroom", James replied, taking his hand. "Then we can go make a snack".

"Ok" the little boy answered softy as he took James' hand and followed him down the hall.

About half an hour later they were both crawling back into his bed so that Alex could sleep between him and Jessie. He happily clung to both of them as the toddler fell asleep.

"Look, isn't he cute?" James whispered to Jessie, who was barely awake.

"Yes but….", she started, not sure where she was going with the 'but'. "Goodnight".

"Goodnight", said James before drifting off into a dream-filled slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rise and shine, lil' champs", Annastasia announced to the group.

It was 8:00am and the group of young travelers was currently staying at the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Annastasia, Lil-G, And Bleu were in the process of waking them all up.

"Pichu Piiiii", Pip whined as he crawled further under the covers.

Amber sat up and yawned. "So, after Michio and Soledad battle, we are headed to Aubergine?" she asked.

"Yep. There isn't a Pokémon Center there, but there is a nice campsite for travelers. It is an old gym, but it didn't become official until just recently. I think it would be cool to check it out", Annastasia responded.

Soledad and June were sharing the room with her. They were already dressed and packing up their stuff while Amber quickly got herself ready for the day. Meanwhile Nolan and Takeshi were preparing snacks for everyone while Lexi looked for a missing sock. Jay was helping by getting everyone's Pokémon back from Nurse Joy and Michio was giving Pikachu her allergy medicine. Annastasia went to check on him, as he was the only person that she had yet to speak to that morning.

"Did you have Nurse Joy look at her recently?" she asked the teen.

"Last night", Michio mumbled groggily as he took another sip from his water bottle.

"Are you ready to battle, Pikachu? I think you look very good", Anastasia said to the electric rat.

"Pi Pikachu", she replied enthusiastically, her cheeks started to sparkle with electricity.

"Her name is Scarlett", Michio responded.

"You named her?" Annastasia asked incredulously. "After all this time?"

"Yes. She isn't so bad. I think she is better than most Pikachus, anyway", he answered quietly. "I think Scarlett fits her".

"Pika!" She exclaimed, dancing around with Bleu and Lil-G.

"I think she likes it", Annastasia responded.

She made a mental note to give Michio another point for bonding with his Pikachu. It was the first morning they got up and everything was entirely peaceful, and he even gave her a nickname, which she was obviously was very happy about.

"It's going to be hard for you to battle with just Scarlett though, and I haven't seen you practicing", Annastasia recalled, voicing her comment aloud. "You should probably wait longer before you challenge a gym".

"You'd be surprised", he responded with further comment.

"Ok, well pack up your stuff. We want to be out of here with the next twenty minutes", Annastasia told him before walking away.

She ate some granola from the cafeteria, then got the remainder of her personal items together while her travel-mates did the same.

"Have some miso", Jocelyn said to Michio as she handed him a bowl.

"Umm no thanks", he responded, gently pushing the bowl away.

"Why not? Don't you like it?" she whined.

"Flaafy?"

"Pikachu?"

"It smells weird", he replied.

Jocelyn gave it a sniff. "It smells normal", the girl retorted.

"I am used to fruit, eggs, coconut butter on toast and good, fresh, coffee", Michio explained. "Miso is disgusting".

"Its not disgusting! You just have to try it!" Jocelyn complained.

"Flaafy!"

"I'm not Japanese, kid, I don't know how you eat that stuff. I mean, it was bad enough having to eat rice for breakfast the last few days, but miso? No thanks", Michio responded, taking a granola bar out of his bag. "I'm sticking with this".

"Whatever", said Jocelyn, walking back over to Nolan and Takeshi. She complained loudly about his rejection of the food she had brought him.

"Well, miso is strong for people who aren't used to it", Takeshi replied. "Tomorrow we can plan to make something more familiar for breakfast".

"I'm ok with that, especially if it will put him in a better mood", Nolan injected.

When everyone was finally finished, Annastasia led them back towards the Pewter Gym. Soledad was scheduled to go first. Lexi chose to officiate while the others took their places at the sidelines, cheering for the young girl.

 _"Right, I got this. I am a smart girl. I just have to remember everything that dad taught me_ ", Soledad thought to herself.

"I choose you, Geodude", Alyssa announced, releasing her Pokémon.

"Go Jigglypuff!" Soledad announced.

"She didn't tell us about that", Takeshi pointed out.

"She must have just gotten it", Annastasia guessed.

Jay smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, which she quickly returned before having Jigglypuff use double slap on the Geodude.

"Jiggly pu puff!" It screamed, running towards its opponent.

"Block it", Alyssa ordered, then pound!".

Soledad's face fell as Jigglypuff was sent flying across the area and into a wall.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle, this round goes to Alyssa and Geodude", Lexi declared.

"Darn", Soledad sighed, returning her Pokémon.

"Cheer up Soledad!" Jay called from the sidelines.

"You can do it!" Jocelyn screamed.

June, Annastasia, Nolan, and the others cheered for her and encouraged her to keep going. She decided to send out her next Pokémon, this time without a big announcement.

"Another Raticade", Alyssa noted. "Geodude, pound".

"Raticade, um, scratch attack!" Soledad yelled.

The Pokémon brandished its claws and aimed for the rock-type's face, but the scratches had almost no effect.

"Um, tail whip!" Soledad instructed.

Geodude jumped over Raticade's tail whip and then grabbed a hold of it. The Pokémon swung its opponent around in circles before tossing it across the area, where it hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Raticade is unable to battle, around to goes to Alyssa", Lexi announced.

"Oh no! I only have one Pokémon left and she has three!" Soledad cried after she returned Raticade.

"Calm down, Soledad", Nolan called out to her. "You still have a chance".

"Don't quit, just do your best", June yelled.

"At least TRY!" Jocelyn shrieked.

"FLAAFY!" her Pokémon joined in.

"Ok Chary, its your turn", Soledad said as she gestured for Chary to step forward. "Flamethrower, go!"

"Charmander!" her partner yelled as he hurled his most powerful flamethrower at Geodude.

Geodude was badly burnt, he did not go down. Alyssa had him throw mud at Charmander to try and put out his fire, but the small fire type dodged every attempt.

"Soledad isn't a bad trainer and she practiced, I wonder why she is so nervous", Takeshi said quietly to Jay.

"Her dad was an amazing battler, he didn't have to work that hard to be the best of Pallet Town. He beat the Pewter gym in one shot, using only one Pokémon. Her mom was top coordinator in Sinnoh and Hoen for years, and she still competes in different divisions regularly and comes out a champion. Soledad studies so hard and acts so calm and cool, but sometimes the pressure just build up", Jay explained.

"I never though about it that way", Takeshi responded.

"Me neither", said Amber. "It sounds like she is under even more pressure than I am".

"Pichu pichupi", said Pip.

By the time their conversation ended, Geodude had defeated Charmander. Soledad tearfully returned her Pokémon to its ball, and then bowed her head in shame as she left the platform.

"There is nothing to be sad about", Alyssa called out to her. "Only about 20% of the trainers who come to me defeat me in their first try. Most people take at least two tries, often three and in some cases even four".

"I….just didn't think I would be that bad", Soledad responded.

"I have seen worse. Besides, you are still learning. I understand if you have to move on to your next destination, but if you want to come back some day, I will be happy to give you a rematch", Alyssa told her.

"Ok", Soledad agreed, shaking her hand.

Her friends were there to comfort her the moment she got back over to them.

"Hey, my mom says that my dad only got his Boulder and Cascade Badge the first round because Brock and my aunts felt sorry for him", Amber informed her.

"Pi Pichu chu" Pip agreed.

"So, are you going to battle?" Alyssa asked Michio.

"Nope", he replied.

"I thought you were going to battle today?" Annastasia asked suspiciously. "You have to earn at least six gym badges, that was what your parents agreed on".

"I will, I am going to go for that other gym, the one in Aubergine", he replied.

"Pika", Scarlett chanted, nodding up and down.

"Fine, we better get going then", Annastasia responded.

"Guess so", Michio retorted, tearing his eyes away from hers.

The group packed up their stuff and was soon on the road to the Aubergine Village. The gym they planned on visiting was a Ditto gym.

"I don't know if I want to do this", Soledad confessed to the group. "I mean, I just lost all three of my Pokémon to one of Alyssa's. I don't think I am cut out for this sort of thing".

"You did fantastic at the Mahogany gym", Nolan pointed out. "I think you were just nervous because you know Alyssa and the Pewter gym is famous".

"That was probably it", said Jay.

"So how did you catch a Jigglypuff?" asked Amber.

"Yeah, and when?" asked June.

"It was yesterday afternoon. I was by myself, eating a snack", she started. "Then this Jigglypuff came walking up to me and started talking. After that last encounter we had with a Jigglypuff, I was nervous that this one was going to do the same thing and sing to put me to sleep. It didn't though. It just sat down next to me. Then, before I could prevent it, that Jigglypuff took my snack and ran. I was so angry, so I followed it. After a while I managed to catch it using Chary".

"Well you obviously aren't that bad if you managed to catch a wild Jigglypuff", said Jay. "They are hard to catch, I heard".

"Yeah, it took a while, but eventually we did it", Soledad said proudly. "Now I just have to work on not getting nervous during gym battles".

"Can we talk about this 'Ditto-themed' gym we are going to?" June inquired. "I ever heard of it before".

"The gym leader there is an old woman by the name of Helena. Helena has four Dittos, and she only uses those Dittos to battle, nothing else", Annastasia explained.

"That is so fucking stupid", Michio commented. "Why only have Dittos when you can have really powerful Pokémon?"

"Dittos are actually quite powerful, depending on their opponent", Lexi countered. "The interesting thing about a Ditto-themed gym is that it forces the challenger to face themselves, their own weaknesses and strengths, in battle".

"That's because a Ditto can only use transform, just like Mondo and Duplica's Dittos, right Onēsan?" Jocelyn asked her sister.

"That's correct", Annastasia replied. "So strategy is key. It is very important to know all of your Pokémon's potential moves, as well as its weaknesses. Of course it is always good to know those things, but this is especially important in a match against a Ditto, as a Dittomaster will be in that mindset".

"Annastasia, I bet I could learn everything I will ever need to know just by watching you", Takeshi said dreamily.

"Lay off it", Lily chided, pulling at his ear. "She doesn't want you".

"Ouch. What can I say, I'm a dreamer", the ten year old replied.

"Dream about something less disturbing", Logan suggested.

The rest of the walk was fairly pleasant. Annastasia was relieved to see Michio talking to Nolan and Lexi more. Even though their conversations were still a bit edgy, she saw it as an improvement to not speaking at all or just constant scoffing or arguing. She was still feeling weak from her latest episode at the buffet restaurant, and even though Jay had taken over all her chores and given her several massages since then, she still felt drained. In addition to that stress, Michio's parents wanted a progress report. She was used to doing these reports for Giovanni, back when she was in charge of training new recruits, but for some reason she felt bothered by this one. Michio wasn't a Rocket, and he was never going to be, and so she wasn't sure how to judge him. If Michio was a recruit in training she'd have already failed him. But he wasn't, and something inside her said that he didn't deserve to fail. She wanted to give him a chance, and it was true what she had told him when they first met: ' _I don't give up on people that easily'_. It didn't matter if he deserved it. She was determined not to change him, but to figure out what he was hiding and to get him to reveal that part of himself. Little did she know that he was planning to do the same thing to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: reviews? I like hearing your comments:) That ship name tho...it reminds me of pistacio nuts...yep:0

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: ok so that ship name that a reader came up with was "Anachio" - I think it sounds like "Pistachio", I dunno, what do you think? Anyway...I can't really think of anything else to say but...here is the next chapter. ENJOY and please REVIEW:)

xxxxxxxxxxx

In Pallet Town, Jessie and James were getting Alex in the car. They planned on spending the day at Nanny and Pop-pop's estate. Alex had only been there once, and James couldn't wait to see the little boy's face when he saw all the toys and Pokémon waiting for him to play with them. He squirmed uncomfortable in his car seat as James reached over to buckle him in.

"I have to peeeeeeee!" he whined, smacking James in the face with a Pikachu action figure.

"Alex, dear, didn't you just go?" James asked, gently taking the toy from the kid.

"Nope", he said proudly while shaking his head.

"Ok. Let's hurry up then", James replied as he unbuckled the toddler's seat belt.

Jessie was already in the car, reading a magazine. She glanced up to see James running back into the house with the three year old in his arms. She sighed.

"He'll get tired of it", she said to herself.

"Tired of what?" Meowth asked, jumping out from behind her. She jumped up in fright.

"Hey! Watch it!" she scolded, hitting him with the magazine she was just reading. "Its none of your business, anyway".

"Sheesh", Meowth responded, rubbing the spot where she smacked him. "And to dink dere was once a day when I was hopin' fere yous to soften up once yous got married".

"Are you coming with us or not?" she asked the scratch-cat Pokémon.

"We are here, in de trunk", he replied. "Weeze gonna be sleepin' dough, so don't wake us up".

"I will try to resist the urge", she responded sarcastically.

James returned a full ten minutes later, an ashamed looking Alex in his arms. He once again placed him in the booster seat and buckled him in. He got in the driver's seat next to Jessie.

"What happened? Why did you change his clothes?" Jessie asked, too low for the toddler to hear. He seemed too occupied with the book James gave him to notice anyway.

"There was an accident", James replied shortly.

"Oh, I see. And to think, you used to absolutely _hate_ it when things like that happened", she responded.

"Mmmhhhmm", he mumbled. "But he is just a three year old. It's not his fault. Nothing to get all stressed over".

"Humph", Jessie sighed. James was going to be harder to manipulate than she thought.

About thirty minutes into the ride, Jessie's cellphone rang.

"I told yous to keep it down", Meowth complained. "Turn dat ringer off!"

Jessie ignored him and answered the videophone. It was Giovanni. She put headphones in to block out the noise from the radio.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

Jessie looked around the car. "Well duh", she answered.

"There is no reason to act smart, Jessica", he responded.

"Don't tell me you need us", she responded, ignoring his comment.

"How quickly can you, James, Meowth, and Lucy get over here?" Giovanni asked her.

"We need at least an hour and a half, but It depends on what you need", she responded. "We have Mondo's son with us, and we are on our way to James' grandparent's house".

"Are your Pokémon with you? He asked.

"Yes", she answered, not happy about where this conversation was heading.

"Excellent. Drop the boy off there and meet me at HQ," Giovanni responded.

"Look, that isn't what we had…." Jessie started.

"I don't care what you had planned, I need you over here asap, and bring your Pokémon with you!" he replied in a frustrated tone before hanging up the phone.

Jessie swore aloud and then slammed the phone down. She ripped the headphones out of her ears and pouted.

"Giovanni wants us?" James guessed.

"Unfortunately. He wants us to leave Alex at the estate and to head over to HQ with our Pokémon", she answered.

"He doesn't want us to bring our jet or anything?" James questioned. Usually when Giovanni called, it was partially because he needed them for help with transportation.

"He didn't say much else", Jessie told him.

"Well, its not like we have to go", said James. "We aren't his underling grunts anymore".

"Remember the six month family feud that ensued the last time we disobeyed one of his commands?" Jessie asked. "He is such a drama king, and it actually sounded urgent".

"Wow Jess, puttin' de needs of udders before yereself", Meowth commented. "How selfless of yous".

"You and Lucy need to come too, furball", Jessie informed him.

"Darn it", Meowth mumbled.

"Alex only met Nanny and Pop-pop twice, and he was just a baby", James whispered sadly. "He won't remember them. I feel bad leaving him with strangers. I promised him we would play all day".

"Well, that is what happens when you have _little children_ ", Jessie responded. "You have to leave them behind while you go on dangerous missions".

"I know", he replied, watching Alex sadly, who continued to play with his toys, unaware of what the adults were discussing.

They pulled up to Nanny and Pop-pop's place about a forty minutes later. James quickly explained the situation to them and then handed them Alex. Alex was really upset at first, but he seemed to get over it once he saw all the Pokémon they had on the estate. James, Jessie, Lucy, and Meowth jumped back into the car and headed straight to headquarters.

"Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy are here", a secretary informed Giovanni when they arrived.

The group of four entered his office. Rumika, Delia, Ash, Misty, Domino, Archer, Cassidy, and Butch were waiting for them.

"Its about the fusions" he started.

"We found another facility that we believe will be very helpful to us", Rumika explained to the group. "It is much smaller than the other building, but we think it might hold some very important information inside".

"Like what?" James asked.

"Like how to control that beast we still have locked in captivity", Giovanni answered.

"So if we get that information, we will be able to control the fusions we have at our home too", Misty guessed.

"Theoretically that is how it should work, but we cannot be too sure about anything", he responded. "I am more interested in getting that monster beast under control".

"Then what will we do with it?" asked Domino. "No offense, but that whole Mewtwo experiment didn't necessarily work out. In the end all we did was add to the wild Pokémon population".

"I know, but at least Mewtwo is peaceful", Giovanni said to Domino. "There is no telling what this thing will do if it ever gets loose. This beast isn't even intelligent. Other Pokémon cannot seem to communicate with it".

Giovanni looked at Lucy and Meowth.

"It's true. It was just spewing nonsense, not even real words", Lucy responded.

"Dat ding wasn't a Pokémon anymore", Meowth added. "It was evil".

"Let's not get carried away", Ash said defensively. "I for one refuse to believe that any Pokémon can become evil. And even if it doesn't talk like a Pokémon, it's still a Pokémon. What else would it be?"

"Ash is right", Misty asserted. "We have to help that poor thing, no matter how tough it is".

"I agree with the twerps. That thing was Pokémon at some point, right? Maybe there is hope for it", said James.

"We can discuss the morality of this later", Giovanni responded. "First we have to get it into a manageable state, and we can only do that if we have the information on how to do that. Right now we can only put it to sleep. There has to be a better way to soothe it. That is what this next mission is about".

Delia showed them a map. There was an area of Toka that was rarely explored, and naturally that was where they would have to go next. The lab was a small two-room building filled with books. The information they needed could be hidden inside any one of them.

"This seems really shady", said Lucy after Giovanni finished giving them the details of their next mission. "I mean, a two room library in the middle of nowhere? It sounds like a setup. How do we know it is not just going to explode the moment we show up?"

James, Butch, and Ash whimpered at the idea of getting blown up. Misty, Cassidy, and Jessie rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"I checked this place out already", said Rumika. "It has a lot of connections to the last place we checked out. I am sure that what we need is there. As for its safety, I did send out some detectors to look for any evidence of bombs and any other form of heavy weaponry. All we got on the radar were some automatic rifles that will go off if anyone gets too close to the building".

"Is that all?" Cassidy asked sarcastically.

"We have full body bullet-proof suits for you and your Pokémon to wear", Delia assured them.

"This doesn't sound too bad" said Lucy. "I'm in".

"Same", Jessie, James, and Meowth agreed.

"And we will fill in for Mondo and Duplica", said Ash and Misty.

"Pika!" Pika added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was noon by the time the children and teens arrived in Aubergine.

"This quaint little village just makes me so happy", June sighed as she looked around. "It reminds me of the village my mother is from".

Aubergine had a very rustic feel to it. Even though it was the 2030s, the place looked like it belonged in the 1930s. There were old-fashioned lampposts, cobblestone walkways, and posts for people to tie their Ponyta and Rapidash. For once Annastasia was not in the lead, and she let the children run passed her as they checked out the old-fashioned candy, toy, and hobby stores.

"You look exhausted", Annastasia heard a familiar voice say to her.

"Thanks for the update. I had no idea", Annastasia replied sarcastically.

"Pika?" asked Scarlett.

"I am fine", she told the Pikachu. "Just really tired".

Annastasia was up three times last night with more of those 'visions', but she didn't want to make a big deal about it. Jay knew her so well, she figured he already noticed anyway, so there was no point in bringing it up. She recalled her brother's face when he handed her some freshly made tea this morning. He rubbed her shoulders and told her everything was going to be okay. Jay was just like that. Michio, well, he was the opposite, which is why he was the last person she was going to let know her secret. It annoyed her that he was being so nosy ever since he found her like that. He kept bringing it up.

"So, how am I doing with those point things?" Michio inquired. "I imagine pretty well".

"You are golden", Annastasia replied, rubbing her temples.

"You sure are grumpy. I thought I was the sourpuss. Looks like the little queen gets a but perturbed once she is out of her palace for a while", Michio teased. "Unless…..there is something you'd like to share".

"Just leave me alone", Annastasia responded. "I am so not in the mood for this".

"Fine, just take note: this time you are the one ignoring me, not the other way around", Michio said to her before he and his Pikachu walked away.

 _"He is such an asshole sometimes",_ Annastasia thought to herself.

The all gathered in front of a small pond for a mid-day meal. Lexi prepared spring rolls for them while they talked and enjoyed a partial view of the lake.

"There are people catching water Pokémon in there", Logan pointed out.

"Squirtle, Squirtle", his Squirt Gun added.

"So?" asked Amber.

"You all should be go try to catch some", Lily clarified.

"That is a good idea. It is always good to have water types on your team", said Nolan.

Amber stood up and reached for her bow. She swung it over her shoulder.

"They are right. I want to catch some", said Amber. "There looks to be a whole 'nother part of the late where no one is fishing. Jay, you want to come with?"

Jay carefully wiped his face with a napkin and then stood up next to her.

"I don't want to get my clothes all wet though", he fretted.

Amber dug through her knapsack until she found what she was looking for: a rain poncho. "Take this", she commanded.

Jay took the poncho and pulled it over him. "Does it look okay?" he asked the group.

"It's fine", said Soledad. "Not your best look, but at least your clothes will stay dry".

"I approve", said June.

"Anyone else coming?" Jay asked.

Everyone else was silent.

"I want to battle in the gym today, which means that all my Pokémon should be rested and ready to go", said June.

"Same here", said Takeshi.

"You two be careful", said Annastasia. "And don't wander too far from this spot, stay within a mile radius".

"We will", the two friends responded simultaneously.

"Toge Togetic"

"Pichu chu"

 _"Well they have their Pokémon with them at least"_ , Annastasia thought to herself.

When they were a few yards away from camp and out of hearing distance, Amber started to tell Jay about her plan to catch the most water Pokémon. Not surprisingly, it involved arrows and a net.

"That sounds really clever", he told her when she finished announcing her plan. "Honestly, I only think I catch those Tauros and Ratatta because of luck".

"Nah, you are awesome bro", Amber replied, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "You earned those Pokémon, and you are the one who taught them how to fight".

Amber placed an arrow in her bow and fired it at a tree. The arrow landed directly in the middle of the trunk. Amber smiled and then trotted up to it. She observed the arrow for a few moments before removing it from the wood.

"Amber, when you become an archery master, promise you won't forget the little guys', Jay said to her.

"I won't" she promised. "Besides, I am going to need you there as my right hand man".

"Your assistant?" Jay asked incredulously.

"Nah, more like my emergency punching bag, shoulder to cry on, microphone to rant into, and person to help me get dressed in the morning, since I am ten years old and I still can't put an outfit together", Amber explained. "Oh, and as my best friend of course".

"I can live with that", Jay responded.

Once they neared the lake, Amber took out two fishing lures and handed one to Jay. One looked like her mother. The one she gave Jay looked like a miniature version of herself.

"My mom gave me these", she explained. "They are for good luck".

"Sweet. Thanks Amb", Jay replied, studying the lure in his palm.

They fastened the lures to their fishing poles and sat down on the ground.

"So, how were things going at school?" Amber asked quietly. "Right before you left".

"Same as before", Jay answered. "Did Soledad tell you anything?"

"No, even if I asked she wouldn't tell me. She isn't like that", Amber responded.

"I know, I just though because…oh never mind", Jay replied.

"So then give me some details", Amber insisted. "Last time you said that these jocks ganged up on you and took a bunch of your stuff".

"Well, a few days before I left, the same guys cornered me again", Jay responded. "Except this time they didn't go easy on me".

"Shit! What did they do?" Amber demanded.

"Look, there is nothing you can do about it now anyway", Jay reminded her. "They are miles away now, and I might never see them again anyway. Besides, I told Annastasia, and she took care of it".

"I want details", Amber repeated.

"Fine. You know that purple blazer my dad got me a while back?" Jay asked her.

"Yeah. You used to wear it all the time. What about it?" she replied.

"One day I wore it to school. I was outside taking a walk during lunch break when six of them called me out for wearing it. They came up to me and started hitting me and stuff, the usual. Then they ripped the blazer off and tore it to shreds. One guy held me down while the others punched me and ransacked my backpack. They took my phone, laptop, Poke-nav, watch, and wallet. Then they threw me in the dumpster. That was the worst part, it was so humiliating", he confessed.

"That makes me so pissed", Amber growled. "If I went to that school…."

"…..you would have gotten suspended for fighting back", Jay finished. "Anyway, after I cleaned myself up, I borrowed Soledad's phone and called Annastasia and told her what happened. She was on a mission with Rita at the time but the two of them came over right away. She got all my stuff back, including the blazer, even though it was all torn up and stunk from sitting in the dumpster for hours. Then she tracked those kids down and got them expelled".

"Good", Amber replied. "Another reason as to why Annastasia is awesome".

"I feel guilty though", Jay replied. "I mean, Pallet Town only has one school. Now that they are expelled, they either have to become Pokémon trainers or go to school in a different town".

"That is what they deserve", Amber responded. "Besides, you feel guilty too much. Its not your fault the world sucks".

"That is what my family always tells me", Jay admitted.

"Listen to them then", Amber suggested.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments until Amber's fishing bob started dancing up and down.

"Hey, something is pulling on my line! And its hella big! Help me reel it in!" Amber exclaimed.

Jay pulled his line out of the water and got up off the ground. He wrapped his hands around Amber's pole so that they could pull together. Togetic, Ratatta, Pidgeotto, and Pip tried to help.

"This isn't working", Jay panted.

"Everyone get behind me and pull!" Amber ordered.

Jay and the Pokémon lined up behind her. Jay grabbed her waist and they formed a line behind her. Everyone pulled as hard as they could, until a giant Garados came flying out of the water. Jay and the Pokémon were paralyzed by fear. Amber laughed and clapped.

"Oh Yeah!" Amber cheered happily. "Pip, thunderbolt".

"Pi…pi", the Pichu responded, clearly frightened.

The Garados roared and issued a terrifying hyperbeam. Jay and the other Pokémon snapped out of their temporary paralysis and ran. Amber seemed to be the only one not scared.

"C'mon, Pip, you can do it! Climb aboard Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto, fly closer to Garados so that Pip can get a closer hit", she suggested.

The two Pokémon nodded and did as she asked. Garados screamed again, this time from the pain of getting shocked. Hearing the noise, Annastasia, June, and Jocelyn came running towards them.

"Look, Onēsan, they are taking on a Garados!" Jocelyn exclaimed, pointing to the enormous sea dragon.

The Pokémon roared again.

"I can see that", Annastasia replied.

"Should we help them?" asked June.

"No, they should try it one their own. I won't help unless things get too dangerous", she answered.

By now Jay had Togetic using its hyperbeam on Garados while Amber was on the other side using thunderbolt. The Garados was getting angrier and angrier, and it was not backing down. It gave one last enormous, ground-shaking roar, and then the sky turned black.

"What is going on?" Nolan asked as he, Takeshi, Lexi, and Michio came up behind Annastasia, June, and Jocelyn.

"Amber and Jay are taking on a Garados, but I think they just took it a bit too far", Annastasia responded.

The Garados started spinning around, forming a whirlpool. Suddenly six more Garados appeared before them. Amber and Jay screamed.

"It's called dragon rage, and it is one of Garados' most powerful attacks", Lexi told the younger trainers. "They ought to get out of there".

Meanwhile, Jay and Amber were still trying to fight the beast, though both Togetic and Pichu had collapsed from over-exertion. Amber had taking out a bow, and she shot an arrow at the Garados. The arrow missed the Garados, as planned, and released a net, which prevented the Garados from moving.

"What are you doing? I….I think we better run", Jay said desperately.

"Nah, I am not letting this one get away", she replied.

"But now there are six!" he exclaimed.

"Rata!" his Ratatta agreed.

"I….just….want…this…one", Amber responded, struggling to keep her breath as she pulled the monster's head down with the rope and net.

This made the other Garados angry, and they started getting ready to launch shadow balls at the two ten year olds and Ratatta.

"Go, Wobbufet! "Annastasia exclaimed, throwing a Pokeball towards the two children.

"Wobbufet?" the two ten year olds asked in surprise as a blue Pokémon jumped in front of them.

"Wobba", the Pokémon responded before using counter to prevent all six shadowballs from hitting them.

Strangely enough, the shock of the counter attack was enough to calm the Garados down, and after a few more attempts a shadow ball, its dragon rage mellowed and it fell before the two children. Annastasia ran over to join them. She returned Wobbufet to its ball.

"Where did you get that Wobbufet?" Jay asked. "It wasn't ours".

"I got him for Team Rocket a few years ago", she answered. "Clement's portable Pokémon transporter is up and running, and I had him deliver Wobbufet here so that we can use him in case of situations like these".

"Well, I guess I can't really catch it now", Amber lamented, staring sadly at the defeated Garados in front of her.

"Why not?" asked Soledad.

"Yeah, you caught it on your line, and you fought it", Jay added.

"But Annastasia defeated it. And I couldn't have done it on my own", she responded.

"I didn't want to intervene, I just couldn't let you two get hurt", Annastasia told them. "I'm sorry if you feel like you didn't earn this Garados, but trust me, I think you deserve it".

"Take it Amber! Besides, if you don't take it, who will?" Jocelyn asked.

"You make a good point. Jay, Annastasia, how about we share it?" Amber suggested. "After all, it was a group effort".

"I already caught a few Garados", Annastasia replied. "But if you and Jay want to share, that will sound very good to me".

"Ok. Are you sure? I didn't really do anything", Jay responded.

"Here, just take it. We will take turns battling with it", Amber responded, handing him a Pokeball. "You do the honors".

"Um, sure", Jay replied, taking the Pokeball. "Go, Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hit the Garados, which disappeared inside. He walked up to the spot where it landed and picked up the ball.

"I didn't think I would ever get to hold one of these. Thanks Amb", Jay told his friend, hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome", she responded, gently pushing him away after a few moments. "But if it ever come down to one final battle, just me and you, I call dibs on the Garados" .

"Sounds fair to me", said Jay.

The two of them struck their 'I just caught a new Pokémon' pose, then they joined the others as they got ready to face the Aubergine Gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thank you for your reviews and feedback. Please continue your support. It is great.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Aubergine Gym was just a short walk away. When they arrived, June jumped at the opportunity to have the first battle. She walked up to an old woman who was standing outside of the gym, sweeping the porch as she hummed to herself.

"Hi, my name is June. Are you the Aubergine Village Gym leader?", the young girl asked the woman.

"That would be my sister you are looking for", the woman responded. "Helena!"

"Yes! What is it?!" The group heard a scratchy voice call from the back yard.

"There are a bunch of kids here. One of them want a gym battle!" the old woman yelled back.

The woman named Helena came forward. She had a Omanyte and a Kabuto by her side. She extended her hand to June, who was standing closest to her.

"My name is Helena", she said with a warm smile. This is my sister Elaine, and these are my Ditto".

They all bowed and said 'hello' to Elaine. Then they turned to her Pokémon. The Kabuto and Omanyte transformed into there original forms.

"So cute!" Jocelyn exclaimed, pushing forward to go and pet them each on the forehead.

"It is very nice to meet you", Annastasia responded. "My name is Annastasia".

"I know who you are, darling", Helena responded. "Everyone in Village knows about you, you are a bit of a local celebrity. Quite the magnificent trainer. And beautiful too. One of a kind".

"Oh," Annastasia replied, blushing slightly. "I didn't wouldn't say _that_ ".

"She is just being modest", Jay responded, offering his hand for her to shake, which she gladly accepted. "My name is Jay, I'm her brother".

"And I'm Jocelyn", said Jocelyn. "Annastasia is my big sister".

Everyone took turns shaking hands with gym leader Helena and Elaine, except for Michio of course.

"That is Michio", Soledad started. "He is…"

"I know who he is", Helena interrupted. "You are the younger son of Keaka and Makoa Kapule".

"Pika?" Scarlett inquired.

"How do you know who I am?" Michio asked defensively.

"I know a lot of things about a lot of people", the woman responded vaguely. "So, who came for a gym battle?"

June, Jay, Amber, Takeshi, Soledad, and Michio raised their hands. Helena's grin widened when she saw Michio's go up last.

"Why don't you and I go first", she said to the teenager.

"Actually, Miss, I was hoping I could go first", June told her.

"Very well. I will do you, then Michio. Does that sound good to everyone?" she asked the group.

Everyone nodded. Helena led them into the gym. The space they occupied was dark, but it was still light enough for them to see the rather unique displays of artwork that the woman had placed throughout the arena.

"Whoa", Jocelyn gasped.

"Flaafy?" the lamb Pokémon questioned, poking its miniature master in the side.

"You have got to be kidding me", Michio sneered.

"I like your collection", Annastasia said brightly, not the least bit fazed.

The entire gym was decorated with eggplant. The woman had eggplants painted on the ceilings and walls, eggplant-colored tiles and designs on the floor, the windows were made of stained-glass eggplants, and real eggplants were placed in eggplant-colored baskets on a table near the front of the gym. Jay opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He wanted to know why the gym looked like a shrine to the eggplant gods, but he didn't want to sound rude.

"Um, Miss, why do you have so many decorations of eggplant?" June asked, much to the relief of the other children, who were all searching for a way to ask the same question.

"You see, I have lived in Aubergine Village my entire life. Even my ancestors lived here. My great, great grandparents are the ones who founded this village, hundred of years ago, you see. It is quite an interesting story, actually".

"Can you tell us about it?" Soledad asked. "It sounds really interesting".

"I wanna hear too!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"I wouldn't mind delaying our gym battle, if that is okay with you", June told the old woman.

"I would love to tell you" Helena responded.

Helena sat down on the ground, and she gestured for the others to join her. They gathered in a circle, Pokémon included. Michio begrudgingly sat down next to Annastasia, once again pissed that his gym battle was getting delayed.

"It started far away, it the Hoenn region", she began. "But that long ago, the regions weren't divided, and the only difference between the regions was distance. As legend goes, there was a tribe of angry Baltoy and Claydol that had dominance over all the other Pokémon for miles. Not even Mew or any of the other legendary Pokémon could stop them, for they were too great in number".

Jocelyn raised her hand.

"Yes dear?" Helena asked her.

"What does Mew have to do with eggplant decorations?" she asked.

"I will get there, just give me a few moments darling", Helena responded.

"Ok", Jocelyn answered.

"The Claydol and Baltoy drove all the people to this area, known today as southern Kanto. Eventually the people, my ancestors included, got tired of running, and decided to start a war against the Claydol and Baltoy. As the story goes, it was a long, terrible fight, and when it ended, only one Claydol remained, and it was huge", the woman continued.

"This story is starting to sound familiar", Jay whispered to Annastasia.

"Yeah, like mom, papa, May, Max, and Ash versus the giant eggplant-despising Claydol familiar", she answered back.

"Upon realizing that they could not fight it, the people tried to do everything they could to appease it. They started being kind. They brought the Claydol all kinds of treats and did nice things for it. They soon discovered that the Claydol loved eggplant, and as long as they fed it eggplant, the Claydol was gentle and decided to start building Aubergine Village with the giant Claydol as their mascot. They fed that Claydol so much eggplant, and legend says it grew even bigger because of it. Claydol loved the eggplant so much, that the people had to dedicate their lives to growing eggplant just so that they could keep up with its enormous appetite. The villagers figured out how to grow human sized eggplants, too, which Claydol adored. The place where we are sitting is the same place where the giant Claydol used to sleep at night. After a hearty meal of eggplant, it would go to rest, staring out of that the eggplant-shaped window until it finally fell asleep", Helena continued.

"So where is it now? It must be really old", said Takeshi.

"Well, that is what I was getting to next", Helena explained. "You see, one day my great-great grandmother, the person who used to feed Claydol and take care of it at night, passed away in her sleep. Claydol was so upset at her passing, that he threw a tantrum and began destroying the village. Every building was knocked down, except for this gym. You see, the eggplant reminded Claydol of my great-great grandmother, and the village was decorated like eggplant. He didn't destroy the gym because he loved her and knew it would make her upset. That is why it is the only place still decorated like eggplant. Anyway, my great-great-grandfather, who was traveling at the time, rushed home and tried to get the Claydol to calm down by presenting it with some eggplant, but Claydol refused to eat it, and instead just stomped on it. Claydol was too distressed, and it was going to head to the next village over, which was just starting to get its roots. My great-great-grandfather was worried that Claydol was going to hurt those people too, so he decided to construct an enormous enclosure in which to trap the Claydol. In fact, it was shaped like a Pokeball, and it is where the inspiration for modern Pokeballs came from. He used two enormous eggplants to lure it away from the other village and into the enclosure, for Claydol was still destroying everything that looked like eggplant. After he was trapped inside, My great-great grandfather used his Drowzee to cast a spell on Claydol, which put it to sleep. Now it is back where is originally started out, in Hoenn, where my brother watches over it, still asleep in its enclosure".

Helena bowed her head when she finished her story and her audience of children, teens and Pokémon applauded.

"I have another question", said Jocelyn.

"Fire away, dear", Helena responded.

"If Claydol is never coming back, then why do you still have the eggplant decorations everywhere?" the little girl inquired.

"For the memories. These decorations are some of the oldest things in Kanto, minus the fossils of course. And they are conversation starters", she answered cheerfully.

"Hey you guys, I bet that Claydol is the same Claydol that our parents told us about", Amber said to Annastasia and Jay.

"We already figured that, Amb", Jay responded. "It is going to be funny to tell them later on".

June and Helena took their positions to start their battle while everyone else gathered at the sidelines. Soledad stood next to Michio.

"That sure was a cool story, don't you think?" Soledad said to him.

"That story was the biggest piece of bullshit I ever heard", he responded. "She sounded like she made it up on the spot".

"That isn't very nice", Soledad retorted.

"I'm not a nice guy. Where have you been the last few weeks?" Michio replied.

"You know, I can tell Annastasia that you are being rude", said Soledad.

"This isn't being rude. I didn't say that to her face like a normally would have. This is an improvement for me", Michio answered. "And stop being such a snoopy brat. Can't I just stand here in peace?"

"Fine", Soledad said, walking away.

"Char", her Charmander scoffed. Scarlett ran after them.

"The battle between Gym Leader Helena and Challenger June is ready to begin", Helena's sister declared. "This will be a two on two battle, no time limit, and only the challenger may make substitutions".

"June, since this is a Ditto gym, you must present your Pokémon first", Helena told the ten year old.

"Ok. I choose Bulbasaur", June responded.

"Ditto, transform!" Helena instructed.

"Ditto!" The Ditto exclaimed as it morphed into a Bulbasaur.

"Vine whip," June instructed.

"Jump over those vines dear and use your sweet scent", Helena instructed her Ditto.

"Dittttttoooo!" the Pokémon called as it dodged the vines.

"Hold your breath so that the sweet scent can't effect you!" June called out to her Bulbasaur.

"Nice work June. That as clever", Helena complimented. "Ditto, vine whip".

"Razor leaf!" June called out.

Ditto's vine whip was faster than Bulbasaur's razor leaf. The vines cut through the leaves and hit Bulbasaur.

"Oh no Bulbasaur!" June cried.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle. This round goes to gym leader Helena", the official announced.

"You should have dodged that one, June", Takeshi called out to her.

June's face darkened from embarrassment. _"Darn, and I was so impressive the last time"_ , she thought to herself.

"It's ok June, you still have another try", Lexi and Nolan called out to her.

"Its true so just relax", Annastasia added.

"We know what you can do, don't give up yet!" Jay called out.

"Right", June responded, regaining her composure. "I choose Scooter".

"Ditto, transform", Helena instructed.

"String shot, am right for the face", June told her Caterpie.

"Pieeeee!" the eager Caterpie chirped as it released its sticky web.

"Ditto, dodge", Helena responded.

Scooter's string shot missed the imitation Caterpie by less than an inch, but June had him quickly shoot out another one, this time getting a direct hit.

"Yay! Good job June and Scooter!" Jocelyn cheered. She and Flaafy now had little cheerleader pom-poms and flags with red 'R's on them. A gift from their parents, she assumed.

"Scooter, give them your stench", June instructed.

"Piiiiiii!" the Caterpie cried again as it released a terrible odor. The smell was so strong that it caused her opponent to faint.

"Yes! We did it!" June exclaimed, still covering her nose.

"I'm happy for her, but that really reeks", said Amber.

"I think I am going to be sick", Jay whined.

"It will blow over in a few moments", Annastasia assured the kids as Michio and gagged. A few seconds later he ran out of the building. She laughed silently at this.

"Look everyone! Something is happening to Caterpie!" Jocelyn announced, pointing to the caterpillar Pokémon.

"It's evolving", said Nolan.

"Sweet", Amber and Jay said together.

"Oh I am so proud of you Scooter!" June cried happily.

The children watched in anticipation as the Caterpie transformed into a Metapod. After each of them scanned it with their Pokedex, June asked what their next move was, since it was a tied match.

"For ties I like to do something unique", Helena explained.

"Like what?" asked June.

"I will give you a riddle. If you can solve the riddle, then you earn the badge. But no one here can help you. You have to do it one your own", she responded. "So I give you a riddle, and you tell me which Pokémon I am describing. You get one guess, so you want to guess carefully".

"Okay. I think I can handle a riddle", June answered nervously. "After all, I made it this far, right?"

"Ok, here it is, your riddle:

 _'We always travel in a cluster,  
Psychic power is what we muster.  
When we touch a Leaf Stone, folks get a real laugh,  
For when we evolve, the number of our heads get divided in half!'_

Do you know the answer?" the old woman asked.

"Um, well you said 'leaf stone', and only grass types use leaf stones", June replied.

"Oh, I know the answer!" said Soledad excitedly, raising her hand and bouncing up and down.

"Sorry, but she has to find the answer on her own if she want the badge", Helena responded.

"Oh yeah I forgot", Soledad replied sadly. "Sorry June".

"It's ok", June responded. "Um, well, can I get a hint?"

"No hints", Helena responded. "It's a rule I haven't broken in the ninety years I have spent running this gym".

"Well I suppose that is fair", said June. "Can I think about it and let you know later? Some of my friends still want to battle".

"Ok, but you have to give me my word that you will not cheat and ask anyone else for the answer", Helena replied.

"I won't. And Scooter will be with me the whole time, since I keep him out of his ball. He will know if I ask anyone", June told her.

"Ok. Then I will give you a while to think of it. In the meantime, I will battle Michio. Where is he?" asked Helena.

"I am right here", Michio responded, stepping back into the arena, Scarlett by his side.

"Good. It is your turn to battle me. I know that you do not like to be kept waiting, so let's make this a quick one", Helena told him.

"Yes", he agreed, stepping unto the trainer's platform.

"Onēsan, are you excited? This is the first time we ever got to see Michio battle", Jocelyn said to her older sister.

"Well, honestly, I could care a little less", Annastasia told the little girl. "But I suppose I am just a wee bit curious to see what he plans on doing".

Elaine once again announced the rules of the match, and the gym leader released her Ditto. Michio whipped out a Pokeball and released an Ekans.

"Cool! Michio caught an Ekans!" Jocelyn gushed. "That was my mom's first Pokémon!"

"Interesting. He must have snuck out one night and caught it" Nolan noted.

"Well, I suppose he couldn't spend all of his time sulking", Lexi added.

After Helena's Ditto transformed, Michio had Ekans use poison sting. Her Ditto countered with a poison sting of its own. Ditto's however, wasn't quite as swift.

"Ekans, now use combination 2!" Michio called out to his Pokémon.

The Ekans tunneled underneath Ditto and came up from behind it. Ekans then used bite before the Ditto could respond. Ditto fainted immediately.

"I don't get it. What does it mean to use a combination?" Takeshi asked his older traveling companions.

"It's a strategy some trainers use so that your opponent doesn't know what to expect. You discuss a battle routine with your Pokémon in private sometime before the battle begins, and you practice it a few times. Then you give it a name or a label. Later you can call out that label, and the Pokémon will know what to do but your opponent will not see it coming. It is a really smart move, but not all Pokémon are comfortable training like that", Nolan explained. "He isn't bad at all".

"Yeah. At least he is good at something other than being a jerk", Annastasia commented.

"Michio, you are better than I expected. Bravo", said Helena.

Michio didn't speak, he just bowed his head and waited for her to send out her second Ditto. In the meantime, he returned his Ekans.

"He must have another Pokémon", Soledad mused.

"I suppose we will find which one in a moment", said June.

After Helena released her Ditto, Michio tossed out another Pokeball. This time he released a Lickitung

"Hey! Lickitung was the first Pokémon mommy caught and got to keep for herself! What a coincidence", Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. My dad says that she accidentally traded it away, and that is how she got Wobbufet", said Lily.

"Ok, Ditto, you know the routine", Helena said to her Pokémon.

"Yuck, no offense, but Lickitung kind of freaks me out. I mean it licks you? Sounds really gross", said Jay, shuddering.

"I am I bit surprised a pretty-boy like Michio went of a Lickitung", Lexi commented.

"Lickitung, wrap attack!" Michio ordered.

"Licki!" The pink Pokémon squealed as it dashed towards its copy, mouth open wide.

"Ha-ha this is gross!" Amber laughed.

"Ewww I can't watch!" Jay cried, covering his eyes.

Ditto countered it with its own wrap attack, and the rest of the kids copied Jay as the tongues collided.

"That is yucky I don't like it!" Jocelyn cried.

"Flaaaaa feee!"

"Tell me when it is over!" June whined.

The teenagers smirked at the children while Michio's Lickitung tossed the Ditto high into the air. It landed a few yards away, and though it was injured, it still got up and continued to fight. The two Pokémon were head to head, using all their might to overturn their opponent. Eventually, it was Michio's Lickitung who achieved victory.

"So, I believe you owe me a badge", Michio said to Helena.

"Yes indeed. You did a fine job Michio. I had a feeling you were going to end up winning this match", the old woman replied.

Helena walked up to her sister, who handed her a small purse. Helena rummaged through the purse until she found what she was looking for: a small purple badge. She handed it to Michio.

"Aren't you going to thank her?" Annastasia asked Michio.

"Yes _mom_ ", Michio replied bitterly. "Thanks for the badge, Helena".

"Whoa. He actually said 'thank you'. I should have recorded it", said Lily.

"Yeah. Who knows if we will ever get to hear those words leave his mouth again", Logan added.

"Your welcome", Helena replied. She turned to June. "Did you figure out that riddle yet?"

"Actually yes, I have", said June. " _We always travel in a cluster, Psychic power is what we muster. When we touch a Leaf Stone, folks get a real laugh, For when we evolve, the number of our heads get divided in half._ You must be talking about Exeggcute. They are the only Pokémon that I can think of that use a leaf stone to evolve and also have multiple heads. The are also psychic types".

"Very nice, dear. You have done well. I should have given you a harder riddle", the woman responded proudly, handing June her own Courage Badge.

"Thank you so much miss", June said to the lady, bowing before her.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said to June as she walked back over to the group.

"I didn't come up with the answer to that riddle", said Logan.

"Me neither", said Jocelyn.

"You both did a great job. June, nice job battling and on solving that riddle. Michio, I have to admit, I wasn't sure what to expect from you, but I was impressed. You do have some talent", Annastasia told the two badge-earners.

"That means so much to me. Thank you for helping me train, Annastasia", June replied, giving the teenager a hug.

"And I suppose this means you aren't going to treat me like a ten-year old anymore", Michio said to Annastasia.

"Actually, this changes nothing", Annastasia responded. "Sorry".

"Helena, we will be back. Soledad, Jay, Amber, and Takeshi want to try and ear their Courage Badges, but we were going to give you a break first. Plus, I think our Pokémon would appreciate a trip to the Pokémon center", Annastasia told the gym leader.

"I will be here all week", Helena responded. "Anytime, just stop on by".

"Thank you!" The children and teenagers called back. They waved goodbye and exited the gym.

Outside, it started to drizzle on the old village. Lily and Logan jumped into Annastasia and Nolan's partially empty knapsacks while the young trainers returned their Pokémon to their balls so that they wouldn't get wet.

"Too bad this rain couldn't wait until after we got to the Pokémon Center", Lexi commented.

"We all have rain ponchos", Annastasia reminded them.

"Already on it", said Jay as he covered himself in a TR themed poncho. "It took me forever to do my hair this morning, there is no way I am letting it get ruined".

After they covered themselves. The group ran to the nearest Pokémon center, which happened to be much smaller than the others. While Nurse Joy did have enough space to accommodate all the Pokémon, the trainers would have to squeeze into just two bedrooms, and four of them would have to sleep on the floor.

"We can make this work", Annastasia said to her pouting friends. "Girls in one room, boys in the other. Since there are more girls than boys, Bleu I will stay with the guys".

"Why does your enormous Altaria have to stay with us?" Michio asked rudely. "I mean, it should be with all the other Pokémon, same with Logan and Lily".

"Hey!" said Lily.

"At least he used our names this time", Logan shrugged. "Up until just now he has been calling us 'the cats'".

"I might need Bleu. It's none of your business", Annastasia responded. "If it is too cramped I will just set up camp in the lobby. Lily and Logan want to stay with us, so they will and that is that".

"Its okay, A", said Lily. "We didn't realize it would be so cramped. Besides, I don't want my brother stuck in the same room with that guy for a whole night". She pointed a brown paw at Michio. "So we will go with Nurse Joy".

"Are you sure? Really, you don't take up that much room", said Soledad.

"You can sleep in my bed", Jocelyn suggested.

"Nah, its okay. We don't mind", said Logan.

The two cat types walked down the hall to go find Nurse Joy. The others took their backpacks to the two rooms that she had assigned them. Annastasia lay a sleep bag down on the floor of the boy's room.

"A, you take a bed. You did the most work today anyway", said Nolan.

"Nolan, I appreciate the chivalry, but honestly, I would rather sleep next to Bleu. He is soft like a pillow", she replied.

"Are you sure Annastasia? Someone as lovely as you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor unless absolutely necessary. I wouldn't mind giving you my bed", said Takeshi.

"Annastasia has slept with Bleu every night since the day she got him, and she was just a little baby at the time", said Jay.

"He's right" Annastasia told the boys. "So tonight when we settle down, I'll stay down here".

"By the way, I was going to call mom and dad, but their phones were off", Jay started. "No one answered the home phone either. You don't think something is wrong do you?"

"I hope not. They never turn their phones off. They must be on an important mission. We will just call them later. If their phones are still off, then we will call them in the morning. Let's get something to eat before we head back into town".

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Annastasia", Takeshi responded. "It is like you read my mind".

"Good idea, I'm hungry", Jay and Nolan said together. "Let's hit the cafeteria".

Michio followed behind them silently as they made their way to the café, where they were going to spend some time eating and resting before going back to see Helena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: The part about the Claydol is a reference to the episode: "Claydol Big and Tall" by the way. As always, please let me know what you think so far:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long flight to the 'middle of nowhere' in Toka, Misty, Ash, Butch, Cassidy, Domino, Archer, Meowth, Lucy, Jessie, and James' plane landed in front of a small brick building surrounded by barbed wire. Rumika was back a headquarters. She and two other agents, Oakley and Annie, were monitoring them via live video feed from the plane's monitor.

"Don't forget to put on the bulletproof suits", Rumika spoke into her microphone.

Rumika's voice echoed in the earpieces that everyone was wearing.

"Weeze hear ya loud and clear", Meowth informed her.

The team quickly slipped on the suits, which were surprisingly form fitting (' _the future is now, thanks to science!_ ' its designer had informed them) and then they approached the tall fence.

"Acorn, Aliyah, teleport us to the other side of this fence", Jessie instructed.

"Veee veee" the Pokémon responded, following her directions. "Eevee eve eve".

"They want to know if they should make us invisible", Lucy translated.

"Not yet. Rumika and the others need to be able to see us", Cassidy responded.

"Who is in charge here?" Jessie demanded.

"I am", said Domino. "So shut up and listen to me".

"She's right. And if you think you are tough, then you haven't seen Domino when she gets really pissed", Archer added.

Jessie was about to retaliate, but Meowth and Lucy grabbed a hold of her mouth, preventing her from lashing out.

"James, I need you and Botch to go set off those security guns", Domino ordered.

"What? You mean have them fire at us?" James asked worriedly.

"Yes. While they are firing at you, we will sneak by and climb in through one of those windows. Rumika, Oakley, and Annie will be on lookout duty. The rest of us and our Pokémon will look for the information we need".

"But we could get killed!" Butch exclaimed. "And stop messing up my name!"

"That sounds kinda dangerous. Can't you come up with a better idea? " asked Ash.

"You, Pikachu, and Misty can go set off the guns", Domino suggested.

"Um, he takes that back", Misty replied.

"Chu chu", Pikachu agreed.

"Look, morons. You will be wearing the fucking suits, remember? Now go set off the guns. It might take us hours to find the information we need and I don't want to camp out here overnight", Domino told James and Butch.

"James, you will be fine. I will see you soon", Jessie said to her partner, squeezing his hand. "Good luck".

"Ok. Good luck to you too", he said before Butch dragged him away.

"What is taking you all so long! Hurry up!" They hear Annie's voice in their ear.

"We are hurrying. James and Butch are holding us up as usual", Domino replied angrily. Just as Cassidy and Wendy were Jessie's main adversaries, Annie and Oakley were Domino's.

Meanwhile, James and Butch were about to jump in front of the main entrance. They were going to use Inkay and Houndoom to smash a window so that the rest of the group could get in the building while they distracted the motion-censored weapons with their bodies.

"I still don't see why Giovanni couldn't just ask some lower rant agents to do this sort of work", James whined.

"Most of them are busy doing grunt work or helping with that project he has Mondo and Duplica in charge of. Now stop complaining", Butch snapped. "You think I don't feel the same way? First have Inkay use hyperbeam on the window, I will have Houndoom use shadowball. As soon as they make contact, we run. According to Rumika, those bullets should follow us, but the suits will protect us".

"Ok", James agreed. "Inkay, hyperbeam at that window!"

"Houndoom, help Inkay with shadowball!" Butch instructed.

"Run!" they cried together as bullets pounded their backs.

"That is our cue", said Domino, hearing the breaking of glass, pounding of bullets, and Butch and James' screams.

"They sound like they are in pain, shouldn't we check on them?" asked Misty.

"They are probably just scared", Domino replied, pushing forward.

Cassidy and Jessie exchanged worried glances, a rare moment of mutual sympathy and agreement.

"I will go, make sure they are fine", Jessie whispered before separating herself from the others.

Jessie climbed back out the window. James and Butch were running around in circles, quite comically, cursing and crying.

 _"Well, they are still running, and no one is bleeding or dead, so I suppose they are fine"_ , Jessie thought to herself before sneaking back towards the group.

A few moments later she, Cassidy, Domino, Archer, Misty, Ash, Meowth, Lucy, and a bunch of their Pokémon were ransacking the jam-packed library, looking for anything related to the fusions.

"Nice of you to join us", Domino sneered. "Now help us. Like I said, I want to get this over with. I do not want to camp out here over night".

Jessie fumed to herself and then joined the others. They agreed to search section by section, to ensure a thorough search. About an hour later, they all hear an excided cry from Ash's Hawlucha.

"What is it Hawlucha?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

"Haw haw haw!" it cried, pointing to a page inside a book it was holding.

"He says dat he found somethin' yous outta read", Meowth translated.

Ash picked up the book and thanked Hawlucha. The book had a picture of something that looked like it was part Charmander and part Squirtle, almost like Jessie and James' Diablo. He read the page's contents aloud.

"It says: ' _the art of fusing Pokémon is in no way a new science. In fact, ghost, dark, and psychic type Pokémon had been fusing together different Pokémon for ages, specifically elemental Pokémon, as shown below. The purpose of this was to protect their own kind, as fused Pokémon tend to remain loyal to those who 'create' their fusion, and dark, psychic and ghost Pokémon used to be considered the weakest of types. As dark, psychic, and ghost Pokémon have evolved over time, their desire to fuse other Pokémon together for their own purposes of defense has diminished, as psychic, dark, and ghost Pokémon now have many other skills and no longer need elemental Pokémon to protect them. Now it is rare to see fused Pokémon in the wild, though it is still possible. Humans, however, have taken an interest in this process over the years. The unnatural fusing of Pokémon, such as the joining of non-elemental types, is something that some scientists have taken interest in, but there is not much documentation on their progress'."_

"Whoa" said Misty "I never heard of such a thing. I had no idea that Pokémon were capable of such things".

"Me neither. Thank you for finding this, Hawlucha", Ash told his Pokémon.

"Haw Haw", the Pokémon replied, saluting Ash.

Domino grabbed the book from Ash and scanned the page and a few others before and after it. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"It is still too vague", she complained.

"There has to be more information here", said Archer. "When was this book written?"

Domino flipped it over and turned to the last page. "1992", she responded.

"Then let's keep looking", said Cassidy. "Because clearly technology has made some progress since then".

The Rockets sighed and returned to their tedious search.

"I found something over hear", Cassidy said after a while.

"Toss it", Domino instructed.

Cassidy scowled and gently tossed the book to her coworker.

"Pokémon Syntheses: A Study and Analysis" Domino read. "Did you read in here yet?"

"A bit. It's pretty heavy stuff though. Brainiac shit, ya know?" Cassidy replied.

Archer leaned over Domino and they read the first few pages together.

"We should bring this to Dr. Namba", he suggested.

"Yes. Someone in that department could figure this out", Domino replied, shutting the book.

"Oh please, how hard can it be to read a book?" Jessie inquired, pushing Archer out of the way. She took the book from Domino and opened to the first page. After reading for a few seconds, her expression changed and she handed the book back to Domino.

"I told you. If I don't understand it, there is no way a nit-wit like you could", Domino said to Jessie.

Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Azumarill silently giggled from the corner, ignoring Jessie's 'I'm-not-afraid-to-beat-you-up' glare.

"I think we should look for Butch and James", said Lucy. "It has been a while. They were supposed to meet us here once the guns were finished going off. The noise stopped about ten minutes ago, and they still haven't come back".

"The guns stopped? Why didn't you two say anything?" Jessie said to Meowth and Lucy in an annoyed tone.

"Weeze sorta forgot dat yous humans can't hear as well as weeze could. We didn't dink dat dis buildin' was soundproof", Meowth responded. "But its ok. Rumika and dose udder two girls are watchin' dem, so dey can't be hurt or anythin'".

Just then Rumika came in on there earpieces.

"Hey guys. We lost track of Buzz and James", she told them.

"WHAT!" Cassidy and Jessie yelled together.

"Ok, calm down", said Rumika. "They are around there somewhere. They have tracking devices in their clothing. They are nearby, just out of sight of my video feed. This isn't too surprising since I can only see inside the building where you are and what is right in front of the plane. Last we saw them was about five minutes ago. They ran to the back of the building, but they never came back out, and they never entered in, so they must still be out there somewhere. I think one of you should take a few Pokémon and go looking for them".

"I'm on it" said Jessie, heading towards the door.

"Me too", said Cassidy.

"Ok. Let me know when you have them. Or, I suppose I will know anyway", Rumika told the two woman as they headed back outside.

Jessie and Cassidy turned the corner and noticed that the half dozen security weapons that were once guarding to building were now destroyed. They rested in pieces on the ground near the facility's entrance.

"JAMES!" Jessie called.

"BUTCH!" Cassidy joined her.

They called several times until they heard two familiar groans. The women hurried towards the source of the noise.

"God, what happened to you guys?" Cassidy asked as she knelt down between them.

"James, are you okay?" Jessie asked as she sat down on the ground next to him.

James, Butch, Inkay, and Houndoom were covered in scratches and bruises. Butch had a black eye and James' lip was bleeding. Inkay and Houndoom looked utterly exhausted, and they lay on top of their masters in an wretched heap.

"What do you expect, woman? You had us purposely get attacked by machine guns", Butch said to Jessie.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. Blame Domino", Jessie retorted. "And btw, we were told that these suits were bulletproof. You two shouldn't have been hurt".

"Bulletproof has limits", James whispered.

"Ok", said Jessie, returning Inkay to its Pokeball, which was resting on the ground near James' head. "Try to stand up".

James grabbed a hold of Jessie and slowly got to his feet. He clutched his right arm miserably. Jessie eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you holding your arm like that?" she asked.

"Its just sore", he told her. "C'mon lets go finish the mission".

While Cassidy helped Butch, James tried to walked passed Jessie. She held out an arm, blocking his way.

"Let me see that arm", she said to James.

"Its fine", he told her.

"No its not", said Jessie. "If it is broken, I am going to have to set it for you".

"It's not broken, but, um it's sorta…", he stuttered.

"Spit it out James!" Jessie scolded.

James removed his left hand from his arm to reveal a large wound. It was deep and bloody, and he inhaled sharply as he removed the pressure. He winced at they sight of it and then quickly covered it back up.

"How did that happen? These fucking suits are supposed to be bulletproof", said Cassidy as she craned her neck to see what had made Jessie go silent.

"Bulletproof, yes, but Houndoom's fire accidentally singed the suit. He got a bit freaked out by all the guns and just started attacking everything. Part of the arm piece burnt away, leaving it exposed. Those bullets were coming at us so fast and one got me right there", James explained.

"So it was your stupid Pokémon", Jessie said to Cassidy. "Should have known".

"Look, Houndoom didn't do anything wrong. James was just in the way. Now lets just get back inside. I don't want to listen to Domino bitch for the next few hours about how we took too long", Cassidy replied. Her and Butch started walking back into the building.

"That Cassidy makes me so mad", Jessie cursed.

"Well she is sorta right Jess. I mean, Houndoom didn't do it on purpose. And it only hurts when I move my hand", James told her.

"James, we have to get that cleaned up before it gets infected", she responded. "There is a first aid kit it the plane. And we'll have Aliyah use heal to get rid of the pain".

Jessie escorted the bruised and beaten James to the library. Everyone else was still searching the shelves while Butch sat in a corner and chugged a water bottle. Upon seeing him, Misty took off her backpack and pulled out a water bottle. She handed it to James.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Misty asked when he didn't take it from her.

"My arm", he replied.

Misty looked at him quizzically. Jessie sighed and took the water bottle from her. She helped James to the ground, unscrewed the cap of the bottle, and handed it to James. He drank it down in one long chug.

"Houndoom accidentally burned his suit open, and a bullet got him in the arm", she explained. "I am going back to the plane to get a first aid kit to clean him up".

"Oh, sorry to here that James", Misty told him.

"Its ok. Aliyah can help me, right girl?" he said to the Eevee.

"Eevee eve!" she responded enthusiastically.

Aliyah placed a paw on his right hand, which was still covering his wound. A few seconds later the pain was gone. James removed his hand.

"Ouch. That looks painful .You should keep the pressure on it until you can get it all clean up", Misty told him as she observed the wound. "It looks like it cut you to the bone. A wound that deep can get infected easily".

"Right", James replied, placing his gloved hand back over the cut.

"Redhead, it's sweet of you to play nurse's aid, but we could use your help over here", Domino reprimanded.

"Yes _ma'am_ ", Misty replied angrily, her temper starting to rise. If she spent much longer with Domino, she was sure she was going to lose it.

When Jessie came back with the first aid kit, she used alcohol and cotton swabs to clean James' wound. After wrapping it tightly in gauze, the two of them joined the others in looking for the information. Lucy and Meowth filled James in on what they had found so far. After a short rest, he and Butch got up to help the others.

"Here is something else" James said after about an hour. "A book about how scientists can use psychic Pokémon to help transfer the abilities of one type of Pokémon to another type".

"Let me see", said Domino, taking the book away from him. She scanned a few pages.

"This looks like it can be useful. And it is more recent. 2020 it was published", she told the group. "I think we need more still".

"At least we are making progress", said James.

"Just keep searching", Domino ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, Annastasia, Lexi, Nolan, Jay, Jocelyn, Amber, Soledad, June, Takeshi, Logan, Lily, and Michio hung out at the Pokémon center for a few hours before returning to the Aubergine gym. Amber managed to capture a Spearow on the walk over using her archery skills, and the affectionate Pokémon offered to battle for her. According to Logan and Lily, the flying type loved to battle and relished the idea of facing a Ditto. Helena's sister welcomed them back into the arena.

"So, who will I be battling next?" the gym leader asked the children.

"I would like to battle next", said Amber confidently.

"Very well", Helena responded, taking her spot in the arena. Amber followed her lead as Elaine announced the official gym rules.

"Ok Spearow, time to make your debut!" Amber declared, throwing her Pokeball into the air.

"Speeeeeearow!" The Pokémon screeched.

"Ditto, transform", Helena instructed. "You have the first move, dear".

"Go Amber! Go Amber!" Jocelyn giggled and cheered.

"Ok, peck attack!" Amber commanded.

"Gust Ditto!" Helena responded.

Ditto's gust blew Spearow backwards. The small bird braced against the wind, trying its hardest to not smack into the wall or windows behind it. Amber had it try to use agility, but the bird just squawked helplessly.

"Spearow doesn't know agility yet", Lily translated.

"Ok, then hit the ground", Amber suggested. "It will get you out of the wind".

Spearow lay down and gripped the ground with all its strength. The gust continued to plague it. Eventually, it was forced to let go, and Spearow hit the wall and fainted. Amber returned it.

"Spearow is out of the match, round one goes to gym leader Helena", Elaine announced.

"Darn. I guess it was dumb to use a Pokémon I never even practiced with", she thought aloud.

"Its okay, Amb. You'll bounce back", Jay called out to her.

"Pichu Piii!" Her partner Pip encouraged her.

"Yeah Amber you're one of my favorites! You can't give up ever!" Jocelyn cheered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself", Annastasia added.

"Flaaaaaaaa!" Flaafy cried.

"Pip, do you want a shot? " Amber asked the electric rodent.

"Pichu!" it responded happily, running towards her from the sidelines.

"Alright. I choose Pip then", Amber said to Helena.

"Amber and Pip make an excellent team", Soledad said to June. "I hope that one day me and Chary can be that close".

"I know what you mean", June replied. "And I bet you will. Bulbasaur and I too".

"This is going to be an exciting battle. Electric Pokémon are my favorite", Jocelyn commented. "Go Pip!"

"Flaafy Flaafy!"

"Charrrrrrrr!"

"Bulbasaauurrrr!"

"Ditto, transform!" Helena instructed.

"Ditto!" the Pokémon called out as it turned into a Pichu.

"Pip, electro ball!" Amber ordered.

"Catch that electro ball and throw it back", the gym leader responded.

"Dodge and then use quick attack", Amber told her Pokémon. "Then finish with that surprise move we practiced"

"Pi", the Pokémon replied quickly before doing as she asked.

Pip dodged the electro ball and used its impressive speed to confuse the other Pichu. Ditto grew dizzy, and after a few moments, Pip assaulted it with a spontaneous head-butt, which sent it flying. Elaine declared it unable to battle.

"Another tie, another riddle", said June. "I wonder what hers will be".

"Excellent work my child. Well, you already know what comes next", Helena said to the young trainer.

"Yep. So what is my riddle?" Amber asked eagerly.

"It is this: ' _Catch me and a pearl has a chance of being yours, no need for a stone. Who am I?'_." Helena said to Amber.

"So the answer is another Pokémon", Amber mused.

"Naturally", Helena responded. "Remember, you cannot ask any one else for help. I will give you some time to think of it. You get one guess. It you get it right, then the Courage Badge is all yours".

"Ok", said Amber.

"Hhmmm. That really is a hard one", Soledad thought aloud. "I think I have a guess, but I am not sure. I guess it doesn't matter since I cannot help her anyway".

"More power to you", said Lexi. "My brain just doesn't work like that. I suck at riddles and teasers like that".

"Who wants to go next?" Helena asked the group.

"I will", said Soledad. "I am ready to redeem myself".

Helena asked her to explain, and Soledad told her about her failure at the Pewter City gym. Helena told her that she could tell she was a strong girl, and that a few failures meant nothing in the long run.

"Thank you Helena. You are a very kind person", Soledad responded.

"When you get to be my age, you will see the value of sharing your experience and knowledge with the others as well, as you are surely to surpass even me in your discoveries", the old woman replied. "Now let's battle".

"I would like that", Soledad responded, heading towards the trainers platform.

Everyone cheered for Soledad as Helena released her next Ditto. Elaine once again read out the rules, and the match began. Soledad chose to use Chary first.

"Flamethrower!" she instructed.

"Ember!" Helena responded.

"Charmander!" The two Charmanders yelled simultaneously.

"Use your flamethrower to destroy the embers", Soledad told her Pokémon.

"Charmander Charrrr!" The Pokémon cried as it destroyed the dozens of embers flying towards its face.

"Nice work, now use head-butt", Soledad suggested.

"Flamethrower Ditto!" Helena told her Pokémon.

"Dodge that flamethrower and continued that headbutt!" Soledad called out to her Charmander.

"Charrrr!" the Pokémon cried. A bright white light surrounded it.

"Look! Chary's evolving!" Jocelyn exclaimed. She grabbed her friends' hands and jumped up and down.

"Another evolution. This is great", said Nolan.

"I am so happy for her", Annastasia said proudly.

"Me too", Amber, Jay, and Lily said together.

"Look Flaafy, It's going to be a Charmeleon!" Jocelyn squealed. "Haha how cool!"

"Chary!" Soledad cried happily. "You're a Chameleon! Look at you!"

"Charm-lee-on!" the Pokémon replied, flexing its new muscles.

"Awesome. Charmeleon looks great" Takeshi commented.

"Congrats dear", said Helena warmly. "Ditto, you know the drill".

"Ditto!" it exclaimed, morphing into a Charmeleon.

"Ok. Now let's use that head-butt again", Soledad suggested. "Let's see what you can do".

"Char", Chary agreed.

Charmeleon and the Ditto spared head-to-head for several minutes. Chary used ember, double team, and flamethrower to weaken her opponent, and eventually finished the Ditto off with glare. Soledad was so happy, that she jumped up and down in joy, hand in hand with her new Pokémon.

"I am so happy and proud of you Chary", Soledad told her. "I love you. I knew we would be great together. You are so great".

"Char Charmeleon", Chary responded, blushing at her friend's flattery.

Charmeleon told Soledad (via Purrloin translator) that she wanted to continue battling. Helena sent out a second Ditto. After a ten-minute fight, a tired Charmeleon had the opportunity to relish in her second victory in a row. Helena awarded her the Courage Badge.

"This is so great!" The ten year old exclaimed, hugging her Pokémon.

"You sure made a great comeback", said Annastasia. "Just like I knew you would".

"Yeah Soledad, that was incredible. I honestly didn't expect that from you", Jay told her. He patted her on the back.

Soledad blushed from the compliment and unexpected physical contact. He smiled at her blissfully, and she returned it with an equal, or perhaps even greater, amount of genuineness.

"Amber, have you thought of the answer to that riddle I gave you?" Helena asked the redhead.

"Um, actually, I was a bit distracted by the battle", she admitted. "And I sorta forgot it. Can you say it again?"

"Sure. ' _Catch me and a pearl has a chance of being yours, no need for a stone. Who am I?'_ " Helena told her.

"Um. So a Pokémon with a pearl….a suppose it could be a Spoink…but they don't give up their pearls easily…..but I can't think of who else it would be….no need for a stone. I don't understand what that means", Amber wondered aloud.

"I can give you until tonight", the old lady suggested.

"No. I think I know it", said Amber. "Is it Spoink?"

"Sorry", Helena responded. "The answer is Cloyster".

"I don't get it", Amber replied sadly. She was almost certain she had guessed correctly.

"I get it!" June exclaimed. "You see, Spoink have use an everstone, so that is why it cannot be the answer. The answer is Cloyster. If you catch a Cloyster, you might get a pearl. It has no stones in its evolutionary line. It makes sense".

"I get it too", said Soledad. "Sorry Amber".

"Oh well. At least I have my Boulder and Strength Badges", she responded. "I knew I was going to have lose at some point".

"That is the spirit", said Annastasia, patting her young friend on the back.

"I would love to battle the rest of you" Helena addressed the group. "But I think my Ditto are a bit worn out".

"We understand. Can we come back tomorrow?" Jay asked. "Takeshi and I were hoping to challenge you as well".

"Tomorrow sounds good. Why don't you come over around noon?" the gym leader suggested.

"We will be here. Thank you again", Annastasia responded.

Everyone waved goodbye, even Michio, and the group left the eggplant-themed gym.

"It's already 5:00pm", Annastasia informed the children, teens, and Pokémon. "Are you all hungry for dinner yet?"

"Yes Please!" Logan, Lily, Amber, and Jocelyn exclaimed in unison.

"Figures you'd be hungry", Jay said to Amber. "You're always hungry!"

"Like you're not?" she asked.

Jay's stomach grumbled loudly. Everyone laughed.

"I suppose I could use something to eat", he admitted.

"I want pizza!" Jocelyn exclaimed. The seven year old grabbed the hand of her sister and did the puppy-dog pout. Flaafy and Pip backed her up.

"I don't think this old village has a pizzeria", Lexi told her. "When I looked at the map, all the restaurants were either French or just traditional Japanese cuisine".

"I would like some French food", said Jay. Like his mother, Jay admired the Kalos region, above all its distinct cuisine. At home they ate like that often. It was a luxury he missed the last few weeks. "I suppose I am a little homesick".

"Well mom and papa said we can eat wherever we want, so if we want French, then we will get French. Annastasia told her brother. "Is that okay with the rest of you?"

"Of course!" the children replied. They had all eaten at the Morgan's home on several occasions, so Jay, Annastasia, Jocelyn, Logan, and Lily weren't the only one familiar with Kalos cuisine.

"I am fine with anywhere A, so long as you are buying", Nolan said joking, even though they both knew in the end Annastasia would insist on paying for everyone.

"Same", Lexi agreed. "So long as it isn't too far of a walk. I'm tired of all this exercise".

Annastasia noticed that Michio hadn't made any comments. She turned to search for him and spotted him towards the back of the group. He and Scarlett were walking behind everyone else, between Lexi's Venasaur and Nolan's Blastiose.

"Nolan, you lead. Here is the map. I think there is a restaurant around the corner", Annastasia told her friend.

Annastasia handed Nolan the map and walked towards Michio. When she got to him, he looked at her curiously.

"What do you want?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't _want_ anything, I was just going to have a conversation", Annastasia responded. "You did a good job battling today. I have to admit I didn't see it coming. I am sure your parents will be glad to hear that you have caught some Pokémon, trained them, and earned a badge".

"You're patronizing me" he remarked.

"No I'm not", Annastasia replied. "I'm just being a friend."

"I already told you, I don't need any friends", Michio responded. "I just need my space".

"You spend almost the entire day alone", she pointed out.

"We are always in a group", he countered. "Even if you can't see me, I'm still expected to be there, and to return eventually. I feel pent up".

"Hey, I told you before. If you want to leave, go for it. You can probably survive on your own, now that you have a few Pokémon with you. You just have to be willing to live without all those luxuries of Alola, and us", she reminded him. "I am not stopping you. However, if you are going to be here with us, then you have deal with me. And yeah, I am going to ask you questions every once in a while, so deal with it".

"Looks like this is the place", they heard Nolan announce. " _La Ripe Aubergine_ it's called".

"I hope they serve something other than eggplant", said Lexi. "Or else I am going to have to pass on dinner for tonight".

"The menu looks good", said Jay. He was looking at the menu on his IPhone. "There is a lot of variety, at least".

"Good. Everyone knows that cats hate vegetables", said Lily.

"Mmhm", Logan agreed.

The returned the larger members of their group (namely the Tauros, various Dragons, Blastiose and Venasaur), to their Pokeballs and then entered the restaurant. It was a small, crowded café decorated with antiques and old paintings. Once inside, they were surprised to see two familiar faces.

"N! Rita!" Annastasia exclaimed.

"Annastasia!" her friend exclaimed, running towards her.

"It has been so long. How have you been?" Annastasia asked her friend.

"Well, you know, pretty much the same since last we talked", Rita replied. "I take it this is the congregation you are in charge of?"

Annastasia looked back at her friends. "Yep", she replied.

"Annastasia, I am surprised to see you here", said N. "I assume you came to this village to see the Aubergine Gym".

"Yes again", the teenager responded. "In fact we already met Helena. We are a big group so we have to challenge her in intervals".

"Why don't you and your friends sit with us?" Rita suggested. "My dad and I were just going to get some lunch".

"I'd like that. There are a few members of my group you never really got a chance to meet", Annastasia answered.

 _"Who are those people_?" Michio thought to himself.

As if she could read his mind, Soledad answered his question.

"That is N and his daughter Rita", she explained. "N is an old friend of Amber, June, and Annastasia's parents. Rita has been friends with Annastasia for a really long time, and they were partners in Team Rocket for a while, but since she lives far away, we don't really see them that often. I don't really know much about them".

Michio just gave her a silent nod and they sat down at a big table with the rest of the group. N reached over and scratched Amber's Pichu under the chin.

"Everyone, this is Rita", Annastasia announced, gesturing to the teenage girl sitting on her right side. "She and I worked really closely together in Team Rocket before I left to come take you all on your journey".

Everyone greeted Rita and the Zorua resting on her shoulder.

"Zo zoo", the foxlike Pokémon barked.

"And this is N", Annastasia explained, gesturing to the older man with longer green hair. "He is Rita's father and long-time a family friend".

N waved politely to the group as the greeted him. He turned to face Amber, who was seated next to him.

"I can tell you and Pip are closer than ever", N said to the girl. "He is obviously very happy to be traveling with you".

"Thanks", said Amber. "Its true that Pip and I have grown together since we left home".

Next N turned to Takeshi and Cyndaquil. He rubbed Cyndaquil on top of its head. The Pokémon chanted happily and Takeshi smiled.

"You are Brock and Autumn's son Takeshi, correct?" N asked.

"Yes sir", Takeshi responded.

"You can just call me N", the green haired man replied. "I don't think you remember me. Last time I saw you I think you were only three years old. You look just like your parents though. I can tell that you too have a close bond with your Pokémon. Just like Amber and Pip, Annastasia and her Altaria and Lillipup, and Jay and Togetic".

"N can hear a Pokémon's inner voice", Annastasia explained. "He can sense auras. He is really good at connecting with Pokémon and understanding their feelings".

"Like a Pokémon Connoisseur", June explained. Her parents were also close with N, and she had known him and Rita since she was an infant. "Except N is something special. It's like he can read the minds of Pokémon".

"I wouldn't put it like that", said N. "But it's true that I am in tune with their feelings".

"That doesn't make any sense to me", Michio spoke up. "What do you mean you can hear a Pokémon's 'inner voice'? It sounds like you just made that up".

"Um, who are you?" asked Rita. "I don't think I have ever met you before".

"This is Michio. He is a long story. I will tell you about him later", Annastasia said to her friend. Michio grimaced at this. He didn't like the idea of the two girls discussing him behind his back.

"Well, Michio, you have a lot to learn about Pokémon then", N responded to the teen's previous inquiry. "You see, a Pokémon's inner voice is like an echo of its soul. After all these years, I have come to believe that anyone can learn to hear this echo and connect their souls to that of a Pokémon. It is not easy though, and it takes commitment and a strong sense of selflessness and love for all Pokémon in order for this to happen".

" _This guy is insane_ ", Michio thought to himself.

"Um sure", he said aloud.

"N is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. He also has an incredible gift", Annastasia explained. "He is a lot like papa and me, Ash too, the way he can connect to Pokémon, but N is one step ahead of us all I think".

"I don't really follow. What can you, Ash, and your dad do that the rest of us can't?" Michio asked irritably.

"Its hard to explain", Annastasia responded. "I don't think I can describe it".

"My dad says that is it like he can feel the Pokémon inside of him", Amber spoke up. "Almost like he can absorb the Pokémon's emotions. He can really connect to them sometimes. Like how he connected to Lugia, and Zekrom, and Greninja. N is right about it taking a lot of hard work and commitment".

"And it is not that other people cannot do this too", N spoke up. "It is just something that has come easily to me since childhood. The same is true with Annastasia and her father, Ash too. Since birth we have been able to connect with Pokémon in a special way. Anyone can build this bond, but for some it take more effort".

"When my father was little his only friends were Pokémon", Amber explained. "All the other kids thought he was weird, including Soledad's father Gary".

"Same with my dad", Annastasia added. "He only had Pokémon friends until he ran away from home. In fact that is one of the reasons he became a Team Rocket grunt. After he was rescued by Team Rocket agents, they decided that they could use his abilities to their advantage, and he was sent to Pokémon tech until he was old enough to go into standard TR training".

"Wow N. So does that mean that you are a Team Rocket agent too?" asked Soledad.

"Not really", N responded. "I was asked many years ago, when Annastasia was just an infant and Rita wasn't even born yet. I played a role in helping Team Rocket take down this gang known as Team Firestar, and afterwards they tried to recruit me. I agreed to help in emergencies, but I honestly prefer to work on my own. My goal in life is to bring happiness to as many Pokémon as possible. I do this by traveling around the world and helping Pokémon in distress. There used to be many other gangs, Team Plasma, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Flare, Team Galactic, and a few others. Now there is just Team Rocket and a few rebels here and there. Team Rocket managed to reconcile the others through alliances and takeovers. But while there are no more wars, there is still plenty of violence. I am sure you are aware of this".

"That is why we are all traveling in a group like this", Takeshi piped up. "Annastasia is such an amazing trainer, she can protect us from anything".

"Hey, don't forget that Logan, Lily, Nolan, and Lexi are also here to watch over us", Soledad added.

"What kind of violence are we talking about?" asked Michio. He had heard that Kanto was dangerous, but he never knew about any of the details. Now seemed like a good time to ask.

"Technology is getting more sophisticated. The things that we can do now are unprecedented", N responded. "People can now take over the minds and control the bodies of Pokémon almost effortlessly. Scientists have discovered ways to make a Pokémon's attack power over one hundred times its original impact. And I am sure your families have already told you about those fusion Pokémon".

"Shit", Michio silently cursed. Back in his palace, no one in his family ever discussed these things. He never really thought about it before.

"I know, its intense, right?" N said to Michio, who nodded his head in response.

After they talked for a while and ate their dinner, the two groups parted ways. Rita had to get back to headquarters for the night and N had plans to help assist Nurse Joy in the Aubergine Pokémon Center. When the children returned to their bedrooms, they immediately took out their phones to call their parents, excited to tell them about their latest adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I will put up a character profile for Rita in the next chapter (she is an oc). I had wanted to include N (from the black and white series) in this saga for a while but I just didn't know where to fit him in. He is one of my favorite characters and you will see that he and Rita will play larger roles as the story goes on. As always, reviews are appreciated:)

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon** , nor the riddles from the other chapters. As far as I know, my friend made them up, but she could have taken them from somewhere, I don't know. I did Google them and they did come up on some forums, so maybe she did make (she is twenty, so I guess it is possible she posted them a while ago). Anyways, they are not mine. Rita is though. Yay! Her Character Profile is listed before the story continues. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming I love it:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Character Profile for Rita:

 **Full Name:** Rita Scott

 **Nicknames** : None

 **Birth date:** January 5, 2016

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Current Home:** Nomad (originally from Unova)

 **Career:** Team Rocket Special Agent

 **Parents:** N and White Scott.

 **Siblings:** Lucas (younger brother, age 14) and Mariana (younger sister, age 13).

 **Other Relatives** : N/A

 **Friends:** Annastasia, other members of Team Rocket.

 **Pokémon** : Zorua (main partner), Hydreigon, Zoroark.

 **Appearance:** fairly tall (5'7") Pixie-cut blue hair, Brown eyes, pale skin, usually wears custom-made Team Rocket uniform. Her Zorua is usually not in its Pokeball and prefers to rest on her shoulder.

 **Personality:** Outgoing, flirty, adventurous, and dedicated to her work.

 **Relationships** : Annastasia is her closest friend, but since she spends almost all her time on missions hanging out at Team Rocket headquarters, almost everyone she knows is a Rocket and she doesn't spend much time with 'civilians' that aren't boyfriends. She only knows the others through Annastasia, but has never spent much time with any of them before. She warms up to new people easily though.

 **Other interests** : singing, partying, dancing, dating, and drama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat on the front porch of the enormous estate and gazed off into the distance. His two caretakers, a woman by the name of Linda and a man by the name of Paul, had been showering him with attention from the moment he arrived. They cooked him his favorite meal (which just happened to be canned Spagetti-Os) three times, let him play in the mud for hours, and they even bought him an enormous Munchlax plushie, which he now hugged tightly as he waited.

"Say, Alex, it is getting dark. What time do your parents usually put you to sleep?" the old man asked him. He was sitting in a rocking chair behind the boy.

"Really late", the three year old answered.

The old man chuckled. "Well, it is getting 'really late'", he responded.

"But where is aunt Jessie and uncle James? They promised we would play" said Alex.

The boy stood up and walked over to the old man, who slowly lifted himself out of his chair.

"Well sometimes the unexpected happens. They will be back. They might have to stay the night. Why don't we go get ready for bed?" Pop-pop suggested.

Alex and Paul headed inside. Nanny went to feed some of the injured Butterfree who were resting inside their home. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Surprise!" Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, and their Pokémon called out in unison. "We are back!"

"Aunt Jessie and uncle James!" the three year old exclaimed happily. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"No, we promised. Sorry we had to go away for so long", James said to the little boy, who he was now carrying in his arms. "We had a mission. Just like your parents did".

"So now we can play?" he asked the new arrivals.

"Now it's time for us to all go to sleep", Jessie responded.

"Yeah kid. Weeze are exhausted. But we'll play with yous in de mornin'" Meowth added.

"Pinky swear?" the boy asked James, holding out his pinky for him to shake.

"Absolutely", James responded, shaking pinkies.

The couple handed their Pokémon over to Nanny and Pop-pop, who gave them healing potions to help them recover from their latest mission. Most of them were going to spend the night sleeping downstairs with their Pokémon friends, as they only got to see everyone once in a while. James carried Alex to his guest room and lay him in one of the beds. He lifted the side railing so that the little boy would not accidentally roll out of bed. James' old room, where he and Jessie normally stayed, was far away, so Jessie and James decided to set an air mattress up in the guest room so that Alex would not have to be alone. Alex was afraid they were going to leave again, so James sat on his bed with him until the toddler fell asleep.

"Jess, come here", James whispered as loud as he could, trying to get his partner's attention. Jessie walked over to him and he pointed at the little boy, who had his eyes shut and was pretending to sleep. "Isn't he precious?"

Jessie sighed. Mondo's son was precious. He looked just like his parents, but cuter. He also sounded like them and they both had a feeling that when Alex was little bit older, he was going to act like this parents as well.

"Remember when Jocelyn slept in that bed?" James asked Jessie.

"Of course", Jessie responded. Jocelyn almost always used to sleep there when they stayed over, though she hadn't since she was five.

"And we had to sleep with her. But we weren't aloud to fall asleep before her or else she would tickle us awake", James recalled.

"I am glad she got over that phase", Jessie replied. She knew where he was going with this. "Now that she is old enough she knows better. Nice, don't you think? Being able to sleep through the night without a little kid waking you up."

"It was never so bad", James shrugged.

James lay down next to Alex and shut his eyes. Jessie lay down on the other side of him. The little boy, noticing that both his babysitters were done playing for the day, decided to start relaxing a little more. Ten minutes later, when Jessie and James thought he looked like he was finally out cold, they got up off the bed in order to get into their own.

"I still have a few days to prove it to you", James said to Jessie. "I will prove that we would both be happy if we decide to have another baby. So far I think I am doing a pretty good job, you are just too proud to admit it".

"Well I don't think that our time at the research lab should count", Jessie asserted.

"Fine with me", James replied. A smooth transition, even for him. "Add on a few days".

"Maybe I will", Jessie responded, making herself comfortable on the bed. "Besides, Mondo and Duplica hinted that they are going to be longer than expected. We might have him for a whole extra week. Maybe longer. Giovanni is always vague on those things".

"That is fine with me", said James. "Your not bothered by it, are you?"

"No. Its off-season at the Pallet House, anyway. Delia can always watch Alex if we really need a babysitter and your grandparents aren't up to it" Jessie replied. "I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep".

"Goodnight" said James.

"Goodnight,", she replied with a yawn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day went of without a hitch for the young trainers. Jay and Takeshi challenged Helena, and after two angst-filled crusades, the two boys were given their Courage badges. Michio was cranky as usual, Amber caught an Oddish using her coined 'arrow-and-net' technique, but ultimately gave it to Takeshi (apparently arrows frightened it), and they started their walk to the famous Cerulean City Gym. Jocelyn kept the older kids 'entertained' with her and Flaafy's cheery singing while Annastasia, Nolan, and Lexi led them through the woods. Now it was late in the day and they were about three quarters of the way to Cerulean City when they ran into Rita again. After exchanging 'hellos', the others gave Annastasia and Rita some time to talk alone with Zorua ran off to play with Lillipup and Bleu.

"We are just seeing you everywhere this week", Annastasia said happily as she embraced her friend. "I take it you are on duty?"

"Yep. Giovanni has me planting bugs all over the place. In fact, he wanted me to give you these", Rita responded, reaching into her knapsack.

The girl handed her friend a metal box. Annastasia held it carefully and then opened it. Inside there were small, blinking, devices that looked like metal spiders.

"So after that last mission, the one your parents were on, they discovered some important documents. So apparently a lot of research for those fusion Pokémon has been done here in the Kanto region. The only reason the experiments were being stored in Toka was because Toka has a much lower population density", Rita explained. "You know, lots of mountains and open valleys. Only a few small cities here and there. Giovanni wants us to bug the entire Kanto region, listen in on the trainers passing through, see if there are still people coming through here for that purpose".

"That doesn't sound very effective", Annastasia replied, cupping one of the bugs in her hand. "I mean, listen to all those conversations? I feel bad for all the grunts stuck with that miserable job".

"Well, it's the boss's orders, and the other higher-ups didn't have a problem with it", said Rita. "Just plant them in the gyms and Pokémon Centers. I will take care of putting them in the cities and woods".

"Sure, no problem", Annastasia replied, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "So where is your other half?"

Annastasia and Rita used to be partners. Giovanni had a habit of pairing agents, and the two girls had been a pair for four years before Annastasia left to go on this journey. Rita stayed behind because Giovanni needed her, and he had told Annastasia that she would be assigned a new partner in her absence. Last Annastasia had heard from her friend, Rita confessed that she had trouble bonding with her last few partners, and Giovanni was planning on giving her a new one later that night. That was about twenty-four hours ago, at the restaurant.

"He is pathetic. Whiny and spineless. I told him to go to the Aubergine, Pewter, and Mahogany gyms and Pokémon centers to plant those bugs, since I know you already passed through those", Rita responded.

"I know what it is like to travel with an annoying guy", Annastasia sympathized, although she knew her friend had a tendency to exaggerate, especially when it came to guys.

"Are you referring to Michio?" Rita asked curiously.

Rita briefly looked passed her friend to see if she could see him from where she was standing. She noticed Michio off in the distance, out of hearing range, feeding some kind of medication to his Pikachu.

"Yes", Annastasia sighed.

"Well at least he isn't hard to look at", Rita commented. "So you don't like him. What's wrong with him? He looks so innocent taking care of his Pikachu over there. You said yesterday we were going to talk about him but we never did. So tell me, is he like a huge jerk or something?"

"I wouldn't call him a huge jerk, he is just annoying", Annastasia replied. "He is this rich kid from Alola. He was kind of spoiled by his parents, and he doesn't really know how to function very effectively out in the woods like this, even though he is the Alola League Champion. I am practically his baby sitter. The only reason he is here is because his parents think that by making him go on a Pokémon journey like a average trainer, he will break and start acting normal. As for me liking him, well, you know me. I don't give up on people that easily, liking them or not really isn't a factor".

"Interesting…", Rita replied. She was staring at Michio, who was now filing his nails while Lily and Logan talked to his Pikachu. "So you don't plan on hooking up with him then?"

"Um, Earth to Rita, I am on a mission here. Remember? And you know I am not really into guys", Annastasia told her friend.

"I know. I am just curious", said Rita. "You can always change your mind, you know".

"I can't actually. And like I said, he's pretty annoying, and I don't think it is a good idea for you to get involved with him", Annastasia told her friend. "At least not until I finished working with him".

"How come?" Rita pouted.

"Rita, it is for your own good. You can seduce him all you want, I won't stop you. I am just saying I think you could do better", Annastasia responded.

"It will just be for fun", Rita replied. "Just like the others. Besides, he seemed so grumpy the last time I saw him. Maybe I can cheer him up for you", she added with a wink.

Annastasia thought about that for a few moments. Rita wasn't heartless, but she was not the type to get romantically involved. She hooked up with so many guys in the past, and was never once heartbroken when the 'relationship' ended. In other words, she didn't have to worry about Michio breaking Rita's heart, because Rita wasn't looking for that sort of thing. And as much as she hated to make assumptions, Michio seemed like the kind of guy who would really appreciate a girl like Rita. Sex with no commitment. And it might even put him in a better mood.

"I suppose you do make a good point, but what about your job?" Annastasia asked her. "I know you aren't fond of your new partner, but it isn't right to stick him with all the work. I won't let you do that to that poor guy".

"You know I wouldn't do that. I may be a rebel but I still do my work. And heck, I will have the nights off anyway. Plus, I can travel with you", Rita replied. "I won't stay at your camp, but I can at least stop by for a few meals and walk with you. I have to plant these bugs in the woods anyway. And I bet Michio would enjoy a little late-night getaway for some forbidden fun. Oh I am so excited!"

"Chill Rita, he might reject you still", Annastasia told her friend. "He is sorta unpredictable at times".

"Hey, you don't now 'till you try, right?" said Rita. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well it is only 5:00pm, and we have about one more hour until we get to Cerulean City", Annastasia replied. "We should get moving. Our families are going to meet us at Amber's house, and they cooked us dinner. We are going to be staying at the Pallet house overnight, since it's a relatively short drive from Cerulean City, and tomorrow Amber and some of the others are going to battle Misty for their Cascade Badge".

"Can I invite myself to dinner?" Rita asked.

"Of course. It wouldn't be the first time anyway", Annastasia answered warmly. "But if you plan on putting the moves on Michio, please be extra careful. It is going to be a full house. Don't you dare get caught with one of the younger ones watching you. I'd kill you both myself".

"Of course, buddy. Now let's go. If your family is cooking, then I don't want to be late for dinner", her friend responded, heading back towards the children, teens, and Pokémon over by the temporary campsite.

"Ready to get moving?" Nolan asked Annastasia.

"Sure are", she replied. "Everyone, get your stuff together, we still have about an hour of walking to do".

"Rita, are you comin' with us?" Jocelyn asked the teen.

"Yep. There is no way I am going to miss out on a free meal", Rita told the child. "Especially if your papa's helping to cook it".

"Nice. This will be a good chance to get to know you better", said Soledad. "Annastasia talks about you a lot, but I we never really talked to you before".

"Yeah, last night my dad N sorta took over the conversation", said Rita. "I have to admit, he is a pretty interesting guy. He tends to captivate people easily and dominate conversations".

The group gathered their personal items and threw away the trash left over from the snacks they had stopped to eat. Nolan took out his map and he, Lexi, and Annastasia started leading the group towards Cerulean City. Soledad, Jocelyn, Lily, and June talked to Rita for a while, but then she claimed she was tired and slowly made her way towards the back of the group.

"So do you always stay in the back like this?" Rita asked Michio, who, as usual, was the last human in their walking party.

"Yep", he replied shortly. He didn't even bother to look at her, hoping she would get the hint that her company wasn't welcome.

"You really are difficult", Rita said seductively. She rubbed her hand along the length of his arm.

He flinched at her touch, and picking up on her sudden change in tone, he glared at her and raised an eyebrow. The not-so-naïve Pikachu riding on his shoulder glared at her peevishly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a bit irritated but also sort of intrigued.

"Nothing", she replied off-handedly, running a hand through her hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you….never mind", Michio replied. "Just leave me alone. Your friend Annastasia forgot to tell you that I did not come here to talk. I prefer to walk alone".

"Oh I know", Rita responded, her voice still maintaining that hushed, yet enticing, tone that she normally used to get what she wanted. "I honestly just came over here because I wanted to get a better look at you. I see it wasn't a waste. You are really hot".

"I am not an object", he muttered. "Stop looking at me its annoying".

"Pikaaa", Scarlett added defensively.

"You have it all wrong!" Rita whispered, dramatically clutching his arm with both hands. "I am not an annoying person. In fact, I think you and I will get along really well", she responded.

"Do you now?" he asked sarcastically, as he really didn't care about her answer.

Scarlett growled again as Rita moved closer.

"Yes", Rita replied, unfazed. "I hear you are an Alola league champion. I think that is pretty sweet. It must be a lot of hard work, training all those Pokémon. I bet that is why you are in such great shape. So you must be a realllllyyyy interesting guy. And to be honest, I am not so boring myself".

"I guess". He mumbled.

Michio grunted and turned away. Scarlett did the same, withholding all sympathy from Rita. Michio was now extremely bothered that some random girl from Kanto had the nerves to speak to him like this. It was like Annastasia all over again. Except unlike Annastasia, Rita was intentionally making him feel like this, which made it much, much worse. After a few seconds of silence between them, Rita touched him again, this time resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Pika Pikachu?" asked Scarlett, confused as to why Michio was suddenly letting some stranger use him as a resting place.

"I will be traveling with you for a little while", Rita whispered in his ear. "However I don't really like the idea of spending the night sleeping in a big group anyway. I would much prefer finding my own cozy little spot in the forest, hidden from everyone else. Maybe you could join me sometime? We can get to know each other better that way".

"Pika!" Scarlett exclaimed.

Michio quickly removed Rita's arm from his shoulder as sparks sizzled around Scarlett's red cheeks. She let out a very annoyed 'Chuu' and the kids turned to see what had upset the Pikachu. They were confused to see an embarrassed Michio, an irritated Scarlett, and a giggling Rita walking together.

"What is going on back there?" asked June. "Scarlett looks pretty upset".

"Umm she is just tired", Michio answered. "Mind your own business".

"Fine. You don't have to be rude about it though", June replied. Michio sighed. He had heard that statement way too many times the last few weeks.

Annastasia rolled her eyes. Lexi noticed this and tapped her on the shoulder, gesturing for Annastasia to lean into her.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Lexi asked her friend.

"Sorta. Rita wants to get with Michio. I am assuming she isn't wasting any time trying to seduce him", she whispered casually.

"And you are fine with this?" Lexi asked in surprise. "I didn't think you would want him to get involved with your coworker like that".

"Rita does this all the time. It is her hobby. I know her just as well as I know you, and I trust her. She is very sneaky and the kids probably won't suspect a thing. And if it gets out of hand, Rita is the type of person who just moves on, no feelings hurt", Annastasia answered. "She likes to have fun, but she is responsible".

"What about Michio though?" Lexi asked. "He doesn't seem that responsible to me".

"I suppose if he doesn't want her he would just reject her. Rita wouldn't really mind. She'd be disappointed, but she gets over things quite easily. He might like the arrangement. Most guys would" she explained. "Of you are worried about Rita's heart, don't be. She is about as aromantic as they come".

"No wonder the two of you get along", Lexi teased.

Annastasia playfully bumped her friend in the side. "I suppose she is the opposite of me, in a way, but that is what makes us such good partners when working together", Annastasia told Lexi. "She takes all those risks I am either too afraid, unwilling, or just unaware that I should take".

"So why are you friends with me and Nolan then?", Lexi asked, returning the bump.

"I need some sane people in my life. I don't get that from Rita or any of my family members", Annastasia answered.

"Good answer". Lexi responded. "I can't help but feel Jay should be a part of this conversation. I can't remember the last time we talked about drama without him here".

Lexi turned to look at Jay. He and Amber were laughing and talking together. They were a few feet separated from the rest of the group.

"Let's leave him. He's ten. Even though he likes talking about drama, but he a doubt he wants to picture Rita and Michio hooking up. At least, that is that is what I am going to assume for now", Annastasia said to Lexi.

"Onēsan?" asked a small voice.

"Yes princess?" Annastasia answered, turning to face her sister.

"Can I ride on Bleu? I am really tired from walking", Jocelyn told her older sister.

"Sure", Annastasia said, gesturing for her Altaria to come closer. "Bleu, can you please carry Jocelyn?"

"Alta alt", the bird chirped, lowering a fluffy white wing so that the girl could climb aboard. Flaafy followed her.

"That you so much", Jocelyn said with a yawn, settling down into Bleu's soft white feathers.

"No problem. Thank you Bleu", said Annastasia, giving her Pokémon a chocolate Pokepuff. "You really are the best".

"Taria Taria", it chanted happily, lifting its wings so that it could cradle the child on its back.

"She finally stopped talking like Meowth", Lexi whispered to Annastasia.

"I know. That was one of my life goals. I guess she just needed to get away from that old scratch cat for a while. She probably misses him though, they were close", Annastasia answered as she watched Jocelyn rest.

"Hey we want a ride!" Logan and Lily cried as they chased after Bleu. "Wait for us!"

Bleu stopped and dipped one of his wings in order to let the two shiny Pokémon climb aboard.

In the back of the group, Rita was still watching Michio, who was trying his hardest to avoid her. He decided that she was nice to look at, but he didn't like being all hot and bothered when he knew that nothing interesting was going to happen between them for a while, at least not until they got to the house, maybe longer, maybe never. Scarlett was also annoyed by her presence, though Michio wasn't sure why, as the Pokémon didn't mind other people so much. He assumed for now that it was just because she was creating tension, and even someone 'insensitive' like him knew that Pokémon were keen enough to pick up on things like that. Nevertheless, they were all very relieved when they entered Amber's front yard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry to cut it off so suddenly. The next part is very long and this seemed like the best place to end. Rita was planned from the beginning, I actually created her before I thought of Alex and Lexi, even though it may seem like I just added her to annoy people:). I love the name "Jamber" you all came up with, by the way, and ship names are appropriate for 'just friends' and platonic relationships as well; ships don't always have to be romanticPlease review. You people leave the best reviews (I like speculations/opinions). Even though the story is already written out and just needs to be organized and such, I can always go into more detail about something or create a cut scene. So yes reviews! Thanks:)


	18. Chapter 18

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

"Woooooobbbbbbuuuuffffeeetttttt!" Wobbufet screamed, wobbling towards the group, arms open out wide. Jocelyn laughed and embraced her mother's goofy Pokémon. She was even happier when Meowth came out.

Behind him was Ash's Pikachu, Axew, Pansiege, and Azumarill, all riding on the back Misty's Articuno. The cheery Pokémon were flying towards their group, calling out their names in enthusiasm, behind them were more Pokémon and their human masters.

"June!" Iris and Cilan called out together, running towards their daughter. Luna and Ines in hand.

"Mom! Daddy!" the preteen screamed, running towards her parents and sisters, meeting them wish a crashing hug.

Brock, Autumn, Misty, Ash, James, Jessie, Alex, Dawn, Gary, Lucy, Acorn, Aliyah, and about twenty more Pokémon were waiting behind them. The kids went up to greet their parents. Jocelyn let go of Wobbufet and ran towards Raichu, Yanmega, Frillish, Acorn, Aliyah, and some of her parent's other favorite Pokémon, and gave them a hug while James squeezed the life out of Jay. Jessie nearly choked Annastasia.

"Wow you guys chill", Annastasia told her mother.

"Anna-ta-ya!" Alex exclaimed, reaching out his arms, indicating that he wanted Annastasia to pick him up, which she did.

"You got big 'lil dude", she said to the three year old, patting him on the head. "I bet my parents were driving you crazy".

"You have no idea", he answered cutely.

While everyone told their families about their adventures and headed inside, James and Jay stayed outside for a while.

"I am so happy you got all those badges. It sounds like you did better than Ash! I always knew you'd be good at this", said James. "So have things been better? No one is giving you a hard time right?"

"Everything is great. I am a lot happier traveling than I am at school", Jay admitted. "Soledad, June, Amber, they all accept me".

"You would tell me if something was bothering you right?" James asked. "The kids aren't harassing secretly you or anything?"

"Of course not! I have nothing to hide, from you anyway. And I honesty can't imagine any of the others not wanting to be my friend or treating me bad because of who I am", he responded. "I mean, I sorta knew them my whole life, and now that we have been traveling together, I think we like each other more, not less. They still don't know everything about me, but that's okay, I feel safe".

James breathed a sigh of relief. "That was the goal. I was worried that the opposite would happen. What about Soledad? Is Miss Popular still on your side?"

"Of course. And don't call her that! She left all her school 'friends' behind to come traveling with us. At first they made fun of her a lot for leaving to travel with a bunch of losers. Now they just don't text her at all. She doesn't seem to mind though. She is actually not too upset about it and says that they are the losers", Jay explained.

"Oh wow. So much drama! But you are handling it well", James replied. "It's about time things went your way. You have to tell me more about everything, but for now we should go back inside. And we have something cool to show you".

"Like what?" Jay asked.

James didn't answer. Instead he took Jay's hand and led him into the house. Inside everyone was starting to settle down. He saw his mother playing with Jocelyn's hair and Togetic talking to Inkay and Chimecho. Annastasia was introducing Rita to Serena and Clement, who were holding their daughter Camille. They were standing in front of some kind of tall machine. His father pulled him in that direction.

"Hi Jay", said Serena brightly as she gave him a side hug.

"Hello", Jay responded, hugging both of them and smiling at Camille. "So what is that tall metal thing?"

"This", Clement started, patting the machine. "This is a human teleporter".

"He still isn't very creative with names, but like Bonnie always used to say, at least they are descriptive", Serena added.

"So this machine can teleport humans?" Jay asked. By now the other younger members of the group had gathered around, including the teenagers who had just arrived.

"That is so cool! Do we get to ride in it?" asked Jocelyn.

"Well it isn't really ready for commercial use yet. I only have two of them made up so far", Clement explained.

"But does it work just like your portable Pokémon teleporter?" Lexi and Annastasia asked together.

"Yes. Except this isn't really all that portable. It collapses so that you can move it more easily, but I had to make it bigger so that it can be large enough to fit a full-grown human", the inventor responded. "But it does work. I have tested it on myself dozens of times already".

"That is so cool. I want to try it out", said Amber.

"Why don't you show her?" Misty suggested.

"Sure", Clement replied.

Clement opened the metal door to the contraption and stepped inside. He pushed a few buttons on a keypad located on the inside wall. Seconds later, a white light appeared and he vanished. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Whoa! Where did he go?" asked June.

"Well if you said it is like the Pokémon transporter, that means he was transported to the other machine", said Soledad. "Because that is how they work in the research lab".

"You are right", said Serena. "The other machine is at our house. Any minute Clement will return and bring back something to prove that he was there".

The machine made a 'ping' noise. Everyone watched as another white light filled the capsule. This time when the light faded, Clement was back inside. He opened the door and the children began to bombard him with more questions, which he answered as quickly as possible.

"What did it feel like?"

"Did it hurt?"

"How long does it take?"

"Did you really go to your house?"

"What did you bring back?"

"Whoa calm down", Clement started.

"Yeah guys, give him some air", said Ash.

"To answer your question, June, It doesn't really feel like anything, so it didn't hurt. Amber, it only takes a few seconds. And Jocelyn, I did really go back to my house. I brought back this daisy to prove it", said Clement, handing her the flower. "Yesterday someone sent Serena a bouquet of daisies for doing so well in her latest performance. And we had them out in a vase on the counter".

"Wow", they all sighed in unison.

"I want to ride!" Jocelyn cried for the fifth time.

"We will give everyone a chance. I bet you are all hungry", said Serena.

"We have lots of food for you all in the kitchen. We have yakisoba, yakitori, udon, and ramen of course", said Misty.

"Mmmm. Meowth, did you cut the ramen?" Jay asked the feline.

"Sure did kid", Meowth replied proudly. "Cuz I'm the only one 'round here dat can do it purrfectly".

"Punny", said Lily and Logan and unison, climbing over their dad to get to the food.

Everyone took a plate, filled it with food, and then found a seat somewhere in the living room/kitchen. Ash and Misty's home was only one floor, and they didn't have a lot of furniture or extra space. Frontier Brains and Gym Leaders didn't make a lot of money, and although they were both famous, neither of them liked the idea of constantly being photographed by strangers or attending high-class social events. Ash also didn't like the idea of asking his parents for money, so even though they were borderline poor, they had everything they needed for the time being. Amber didn't mind either, since as the only child, she didn't have to worry about competing for resources for siblings. It did however, make her the center of her parents' attention.

"It has been so strange without you here Amber", Misty told her daughter, stroking her hair. "We missed you".

"Pika Pika pi", said Ash's Pikachu as he climbed into her lap. Pikachu and Pip rubbed their cheeks together affectionately.

Amber told her parents and the others about all her battles and new Pokémon. Like Ash, she used a lot of words like 'wow' and 'awesome' and 'so cool' to describer her adventures, and she spoke using her hands and a lot of adjectives. She also talked about how she had been using her bow and arrow to get fruit off the trees and to help capture Pokémon. Next up was Jocelyn, who in a very similar manner of speaking, talked about all the cute Pokémon they found and exposed some of the embarrassing things she witnessed since she had been traveling with the older kids. Lily and Logan helped with this brazenly, as Pokémon has very little pride compared to most humans, and the others quickly got them to shut-up. The rest of the conversation was mostly about random things between the kids and their families.

Michio was standing towards the edge of the group, against one of the walls. Annastasia sat closest to him and Scarlett. Bleu and Lil-G were sharing her food with her.

"This food isn't so bad", Michio commented quietly.

"Have you even had yakatori before?" she asked.

"No. Its not really a thing in Aolepilikia", he answered, continuing to eat his food.

"Pikapikapi?" asked Scarlett.

"I suppose that Aolepilikia is the village near your estate", Annastasia replied. "It has been a while".

"What do you mean 'its been a while'?" Michio replied, clearly confused.

"I had to go there for a mission once. Aolepilikia is nice. I can see how you miss it", said Annastasia.

Before Michio could respond, James came and sat next to them. Michio walked away so that she and James could talk alone.

"Lexi and Nolan says that the kids have been doing well", he said to Annastasia. "And I see Rita just joined you recently".

Annastasia told her father about Giovanni's assignment to her and how Rita planned on hanging around them for a while. After tackling the Cerulean City Gym, they were going to the Coral Gym on the outskirts of Valencia City. It was a beach themed gym, but they knew it would be different from Misty's water-type only gym and worth a shot.

"I love you so much Annastasia, and we really miss you", James told her. "We think about you all the time. I can't wait for us to be together again. This is the first time you have been away for so long, ever since you were a baby".

"I miss you too, Papa", said Annastasia. "But I am not a baby".

James lowered his tone and leaned in so that only Annastasia could hear him . "Speaking of babies, I have something I want to tell you…" he started.

At that moment Jessie, Alex, Jay, Lucy, Meowth, Lily, Logan, Jocelyn, and Flaafy interrupted them. Their family dragged them towards the rest of the group. Apparently they were playing some kind of game and needed them to participate. James and Annastasia reluctantly followed the others.

Meanwhile Michio stood alone in a corner while Scarlett played with Pip and Ash's Pikachu. He didn't notice Rita and her Zorua sneak up behind him.

"So", Rita started, tapping him on the shoulder. "Bored?"

"Not bored enough to talk to you", he retorted.

"You really are a jerk. C'mon, why are you so…nasty?" Rita responded. "Its such a waste for a guy to look so good but act so mean".

"I like being mean. Why do you have to be so pushy?" he countered.

"I am not pushy, I just making sure I leave in impression. If you decide you want me, just know that I will be around", Rita whispered.

"Fine", Michio told her, walking away. "But don't count on it".

Rita also left the spot and looked around for someone else to talk to. When it seemed that everyone was occupied, she headed for the restroom.

Meanwhile Michio was just trying to find a spot to be alone. He didn't like crowds. The idea of being in such close contact with other people and then being asked a bunch of questions was annoying and overwhelming. Scarlett joined him on his quest, which he hoped would not take long, as the house was quite tiny. All of a sudden he spotted Annastasia, and she wasn't alone.

"Pup pup pup!" her Lillipup yapped defensively as he walked closer to her.

Michio ignored the dog and walked up to Annastasia. Lil-G knew better than to attack other people, so she just eyed the boy suspiciously as he observed her.

Annastasia was sitting cross-legged on the ground with Bleu halfway on her lap. Her eyes were squeezed shut she was biting her lip. Both arms were holding on to the Altaria, who was gently cooing while she shook. He was debating whether he should find someone to help, but his instincts told him to stay there. He put both hands on her shoulders and tried to encourage her to get up.

"Uhhh Annastasia?" he asked. "Hello? Can you hear me!?"

Annastasia didn't move, because as usual, she couldn't tell who was there and what they were doing. The visions and noises in her head became more powerful and concentrated.

"Pup pup Lillipup!" Lil-G told Scarlett.

"Piiii, pika", she replied knowingly.

Before Michio could realize what she was doing, Scarlett placed a paw on Annastasia and gave her a quick jolt of electricity. The Annastasia's eyes flew open, and she blinked at the three Pokémon and human in shock, confusion, and then embarrassment.

"Did….did…you just electrocute me?" she asked in astonishment, looking down at the small electric rat.

"Pika!" Scarlett answered cheerfully. The Pokémon jumped into Annastasia's arms and rubbed its face up against her lovingly.

"Michio, what….just…happened….to…..me?" she stuttered uncharacteristically.

"You looked..." he started, unsure of what word to use. Possessed? Half dead? In pain? That would work. "It looked like something was hurting you….I think….you couldn't move or hear anything. But I have a feeling _you_ know what just happened. There is something you are not telling me".

"It helped", she whispered. "Thank you so much Scarlett".

"Pika Pi", Scarlett said joyfully. She snuggled closer to Annastasia.

"What the fuck?" he replied, not following.

"When Scarlett shocked me. It… worked. I have spent hours like that before. Sometimes it only takes a few minutes, once it took five hours, but most of the time it is somewhere in between", she explained, though Michio still had no idea what 'it' she was referring to. "The electricity. I never thought of it before".

Annastasia tried to get up. Bleu pushed her to her feet and she grabbed onto Michio's shoulder for support, not caring whether or not he minded. After she steadied herself, she started walking towards the bathroom so that she could check her hair before everyone else saw her. Lil-G, Bleu, and Scarlett followed her. Michio cursed silently and followed after her.

"Wait, so that's it? You aren't even going to tell me what just happened?" Michio asked desperately. "You can't just do that!"

"I can do whatever I want" Annastasia reminded him. "Its no big deal. Just forget about it. Thank you for helping me. It was nice of you". Annastasia turned away and continued down the hall.

"It wasn't nice", he explained. "Scarlett…did it…I think….and hey, something is up. Something has been up this whole time!"

"Just stop and leave me alone!" Annastasia argued back.

"Pikaaa!" Scarlett cried. She jumped between the two of them and cried as if she just wanted them to get along.

"So you don't won't anyone to know that you are genuinely considerate", Annastasia noted. "In that case, can you just drop the subject, I am fine. This is just a thing that happens. I can handle it".

Michio was angry that she was acting so casual, as if this was a normal thing. He was about to grill her some more when Rita came busting out from the other room.

"There you are!" Rita exclaimed. She ignored Michio and walked up to Annastasia. Rita touched her arm and started pulling her towards the other room, adjusting her friend's hair in the process. "I was wondering where you were, come talk to me".

"Sure Rita", Annastasia responded.

The two girls and their Pokémon walked away. Michio was even more annoyed by Rita than before, but part of him was relieved to finally be alone. He sat on the ground and closed his eyes, trying to forget what just happened by thinking of something else. Scarlett climbed onto his lap. The electric rat seemed to be attached to him, and her affection towards him made him recall the Pokémon he left back in Alola. Then he remembered Peruva, and how thanks to Annastasia, he was probably never going to see her again. In fact, unless he made it through this entire journey, he may never see any of his rare Pokémon ever again. He started to get angered by this. He was seventeen too. Why did she get to be the boss? He was just as good, if not better, at battling, plus he didn't have that issue, whatever that was, that she had.

"This is a game changer", he whispered to the Pikachu.

"Pika?" Scarlett questioned.

"Yeah, a game. And Annastasia thinks that she holds all the power, but that isn't the case anymore. She still thinks that she is just so _God damn special_ , and that she can use manipulation to control me", he continued, his voice low enough so that only Scarlett could understand. "If I follow her rules, there is no way to win. I have to change the rules and do this my way. It's the only way".

"Pikachu pika pi", Scarlett replied. She didn't sound like she had much confidence in his idea. She wasn't even sure that she understood what he was talking about or if he even had a plan.

"I don't know how I plan on getting there, but you'll see", he responded. "I just need to think on this a little more. But I have a few ideas".

A few minutes later Annastasia found Michio again.

"We were going back to the Pallet House for the night", she told him. "Since Ash and Misty really don't have enough room here for all of us".

"Can you just stop it?" Michio asked.

"Excuse me?" Annastasia responded.

"You are acting like everything is normal between us, but its not", he replied. "You are really pissing me off".

"Look, this is just who I am, I am sorry if I can't be the type of companion you'd prefer", Annastasia retorted irritably. "There is no reason to attack me for it".

"I just need you to be fucking straight. One minute you are all 'you can trust me I am so sweet' " he said in a mockingly nice tone. "Then something weird happens and…I don't even get it".

"If you were me you'd understand", she said quietly.

"Well I am not you and I have no idea who you are, so I don't understand", he responded.

Annastasia took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "Ok, look. Maybe we do need to talk, but not here and now. We have to leave. Amber and Jay are staying here, everyone else is coming back to the Pallet House for the night, and that includes you and me", she told him. "My parents are waiting for us, and they have my three-year old cousin with them. They need to put him to bed soon, so let's go".

"Fine, come on Scarlett", Michio told his Pikachu.

"Chuuu", Scarlett sighed as she followed Michio and Annastasia down the hall.

"All ready to go?" James asked when Annastasia and Michio joined them outside by the car.

"We should do a head count", Annastasia responded.

"Good idea", said James. He picked up Alex and buckled him into his car seat.

"Anna-ta-ya?" Alex asked his cousin. "Coming to stay with us?"

"Yes I am", the teenager answered as she climbed into the car. The other people and Pokémon were already buckled in. "For a few days".

"Ok", the little boy responded, satisfied with her answer.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you for a few nights", June called from the backseat.

"No problem twerp", Jessie replied. "Just no late night antics ok? We need our beauty sleep".

"Ok", the children responded in unison.

When they got to Pallet, Lexi and Nolan went their homes down the street while everyone else went to the hotel. James gave everyone a key so that they could each have their own bedroom for the night, including Annastasia, whose bed had been given to Alex for the week. Though she could have stayed in Jay's room while he slept over at Amber's place, she knew he would prefer to not have people sleeping in his bed, especially since Bleu sometimes shed. After they were all situated, Jessie, James, Alex, and Jocelyn left to go to their home across the street while everyone else got ready for bed. Annastasia was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock at her door. She spit, wiped her mouth, and went to answer it.

"Hi Rumika", Annastasia greeted her aunt. "Long time no see".

Rumika gave her a hug. "I know, I know. Can we talk?"

"Sure", said Annastasia.

She moved a few items off her bed so that Rumika could sit. Lil-G and Bleu sat down next to them and Rumika took to petting both of them, one with each hand. The two Pokémon chanted happily as Rumika comforted them. After a few minutes of small talk, Rumika started to talk about Team Rocket and the monster fusion. She told Annastasia about how powerful it was, and how it kept on escaping from its masterball. She emphasized her concern that there may be more that they don't now about yet, but her main focus was on the one that they already had captured.

"It is terrifying. We have to have grunts guarding it twenty-four/seven so that as soon as it emerges, they can shoot it with tranquilizers", Rumika explained. "The thing is miserable, but we can't find any other way to co-exist with it".

"How were those other scientists keeping it?" Annastasia asked. "From what I understand, when we first laid eyes on it, it was in the center of a room, being observed by a dozen scientists. They must have been controlling it somehow. You said that it wasn't sleeping when Meowth and Lucy viewed it from that air vent".

"That is what I would like to know more than anything else. They weren't using any type of technology, since we took all of their technology and nothing fits", Rumika responded. "If they were using a Pokémon, well, I can't imagine what attack or ability it was".

"Are you telling me because you think there is something I could do about it?" Annastasia asked.

"Not particularly. I am telling you because as a highly ranked agent, I feel you should be in the know. Rita knows all of this already, but I told her to refrain from telling you, since I was going to do it", Rumika explained.

"Well I appreciate it. Let me know when you make progress", Annastasia replied.

"I will", said Rumika. "Good night"

"Good night", the teen responded.

Annastasia shut the door behind her and was about to use the restroom one last time before crawling into bed when someone else knocked on her door. This time it was someone much less welcomed.

"Michio?" she questioned. "What do you need?"

"Um, I don't _need_ anything", he replied.

"Then why are you standing outside of my door in your underwear?" Annastasia sniggered.

Michio turned red and leaned forward to cover her mouth with his hand.

"Can you keep it down? Sheesh. Boxers and a t-shirt isn't underwear" he whispered restlessly.

Annastasia rolled her eyes and removed his hand from her mouth. "Just come in", she mumbled. "I'm tired and I want to sleep".

Michio followed her into the room. Lil-G yapped until he pet her while Annastasia sat on the bed. He grabbed a chair from the desk in the corner and sat across from her.

"So tell me why you are here. I want to go to sleep", Annastasia told him. She yawned for emphasis. "And I thought you hated me or something like that".

Michio shifted in his chair and then stared her directly in the eyes. "There is something up with you. I think you should tell me", Michio replied.

"No thanks", she replied. "Now go away".

"Why are you so defensive?" he asked. "I can't figure you out. You won't leave me alone but then when I have a question you won't give me the time of day. You are not being fair".

"I am being fair". Annastasia responded. "I am in charge here. I said I was going to treat you just like everyone else, and that is what I am doing. I was literally hired to keep you in line and to make you humbler. By definition, I am your authority. So you have to leave me alone or there is going to be problems".

"What about that whole 'I'll be your friend' shit?" asked Michio.

"I never said we couldn't be friends. There are limits though. Besides, you declined. I remember you said something alone the lines of ' I don't need friends'" Annastasia answered.

"Fine, I'll stop bothering you about this", Michio responded, though he had no real intentions of giving up. He got up from his chair and pushed it back into the desk.,getting up from his chair. "Goodnight".

"Goodnight". Annastasia reciprocated. She too knew this was far from over.

Michio shut the door and headed towards his room, which just happened to be next door.

"Altaria?" Bleu asked Annastasia.

"Lillipup lili?" asked Lil-G.

"I don't know why ", she told the Pokémon. "Goodnight".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Please let me know what you think in reviews and enjoy your life :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hi! I like the whole 4,000 word chapter thing, but I am warning you that some chapters will randomly be 6,000 words or more. If you have a few extra moments let me know what you think of this story so far. Feedback is really important to me. Thank you:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning James, Jessie, and the Pokémon cooked the trainers breakfast before they drove over to Cerulean City to battle Misty. While everyone was distracted, and before they headed over to the gym, James pulled Annastasia aside to talk to her.

"How have things been going with you and that Michio kid? He isn't bothering you, is he?" James asked.

"Pup pup", Lil-G commented sassily.

"Well he is obviously bothering me, but it is nothing I can't handle", she answered. Annastasia picked up Lil-G and pet her head. "Besides, even if he were out of control, its not like there is anything you would really be able to do about it".

"Hey—ok I suppose you have a point", James admitted. "I guess I just don't want you to have too much on your plate".

"No I'm fine. But you seem to have something else you are concerned about", Annastasia pointed out.

"Lilillili", Lil-G chanted.

"Um, I was talking to Jay a lot yesterday". I am really glad that you sacrificed working with Rita to go on this journey. I mean, I really didn't want him to go back to school, you know? With all those horrible kids, but I also didn't want him to be from people his own age. I am so happy that he is with everyone like this. And Jay seems different, more confident. I can tell he is changing". He sounded a little sad as he said the word 'changing'.

"He is just growing up a little. Don't worry, he is still sweet little Jay", Annastasia assured him. "If you want someone to spoil, you can still have Jocelyn. She is still a little princess. She is doing well away from home, and as soon as we are back for good she is going to want to do all those little kid things you all like".

"It has been really fun watching over Alex", James responded. "Speaking of which…"

"Uncle James!" a childish voice and the sound of running interrupted them.

James turned around just in time to see Alex jump into his arms. James let out a squeal and fell over onto his back.

"Alex, you have got to be careful, you are going to break him", Annastasia lectured as she lifted the toddler off of James. He was sticky; covered in maple syrup and chocolate flavored whipped-cream.

"Are you ok James?" Soledad asked. He was still on the ground. She and Amber got out of their chairs and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm super", he replied half-heartedly.

"Sorry", Alex told James.

"Its ok. Just….please don't do that again. Ever", James responded, wincing.

Jessie, Wobbufet, Acorn, and Aliyah came up back into the kitchen.

"Almost time to leave, so finish up eating. Misty is expecting you soon", Jessie informed the kids.

"We can talk more later papa", Annastasia told her dad. She carried Alex over to the sink, where she and Soledad started to clean him up. "Try to avoid straining your back".

"Sure", James sighed as he left to go find a heat pack.

Autumn and Brock joined the rest of the group as the children got ready to face Misty in pursuit of the Cascade Badge. Only about 10% of trainers defeated Misty on their first try, and only 15% beat her by their second try, making her one of the toughest gym leaders in Kanto. Amber was the most anxious to get started, so she decided to go first. Her father opted to be the judge.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Ash asked the private crowd.

A chorus of 'yeses' rang out and Ash recited the official Cerulean Gym rules.

"Ok, I choose Golduck as my first Pokémon" Misty declared, releasing one of her oldest Pokémon.

"Gol duck duck", he chanted.

"Pip, let's get this show started", Amber responded confidently. "Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiiiiiichuuuuu!" the electric mouse screamed, aiming straight for Golduck.

"Confusion, quick!" Misty called to Golduck.

"Goooollll", the Pokémon sighed, dodging the thunderbolt and confusing Pip.

"Pi?" Pichu asked Amber, not remembering the situation.

"Now watergun!" Misty commanded.

Golduck's watergun hit the confused Pichu right in the face. Amber kept on encouraging Pip to move so that the watergun would stop hitting him, but he was still confused. She decided to make a substitution, and sent out Pidgeotto instead.

"Peck attack!" Amber instructed.

"Dodge and use confusion!" Misty yelled.

"Quick attack now!" Amber ordered.

"Pidgeeeeee!" Pidgeotto screamed.

The bird missed Golduck's confusion attack, but the water type was too slick for quick attack to be effective.

"Keep up with that quick attack!" Amber instructed.

"Golduck, Amnesia!" Misty called out.

Pidgeotto stopped mid-flight. The bird could no longer remember what it was going to do next. Misty took advantage of its momentary confusion to use watergun. The bird was soaked. It kept try to fight, but after a few more watergun it fainted and Ash declared it unable to battle.

"And the first round goes to gym leader Misty!" Ash announced happily.

"Dad! I thought you were on my side!" Amber pouted.

"Oh yeah", Ash replied, rubbing his head naively. "I guess it is just force of habit. Boo Misty!".

"That's better", Amber responded as Misty rolled her eyes.

"Come on Amber! You are the bestest!" Jocelyn cheered. "Use Pip again!"

" _Ok, I suppose I should try Pip again_ ", Amber thought to herself. "Go on buddy".

"Pichu Pichu!" The Pokémon chanted gleefully as it re-entered the battling circle. Its cheeks glowed with electricity as it prepared itself for another round of electrical attacks.

"Quick attack on Golduck!" Amber announced.

"Piiiii!" Pip squealed, running toward its opponent, jumping from one floating platform to another.

"Stand your ground and use fury swipes", Misty suggested.

"Pichu!" Pip cried out in pain as Golduck's nails grinded at its face. "Piiichu".

"Hurry, electrocute him!" Amber yelled.

Pip summoned his power and delivered a powerful thunderbolt. Golduck was too close and did not have time to dodge. The Pokémon did not fall, as it was well trained to handle strong electric attacks. It was damaged though.

"Good job, now tackle and another thunderbolt!" Amber called out.

"Golduck, confusion!" Misty ordered.

Pip knew from last time that the best way to avoid confusion attacks was to avoid looking the opponent in its eyes. He tried to do this. Pip managed to tackle the Golduck, but before he could deliver the thunderbolt, he was once again confused.

"Thunderbolt buddy!" Amber called out desperately.

Pip concentrated but could not pull himself out of the confusion. Misty and Golduck used watergun, which sent him into the pool. Pip could not swim very well, and lost a lot of strength trying to get itself onto one of the floating platforms. After one more watergun, it fainted.

"And Pip is unable to battle. Misty the gym leader takes this round!" Ash declared.

"Pika!" his Pikachu added sadly. He was rooting for the Pichu.

"Darn", Amber sighed.

"Hey, you still have one more Pokémon, Amb, there is still time!" Jay called out to her.

"Its okay! I know you can do it!" Jocelyn screamed from the sidelines.

This whole time all her friends had been watching, and they hadn't stopped cheering. Jay, Togetic, Jocelyn and Flaafy were holding up a homemade banner with her name on it, and Annastasia waved and Rita gave her a wink. Jay mouthed something to her, and she decided he was right. Amber decided that it was time to use their secret weapon.

"I choose you, Garados!" she announced, tossing a Pokeball into the arena.

"Whoa, you caught a Garados?!" Ash exclaimed. "Good job Amb!"

"I'm impressed sweetie", said Misty.

"This is going to be good", Lily said to her twin brother.

"Mmhm", he responded, nodding his head.

"Hydropump!" Amber instructed the Garados.

Garados roared before shooting a waterfall of water at the Golduck. Golduck ran away and tried to use confusion, but it was tired and too occupied with trying to get away from the hydropump. The rushing water shot it against the wall and into the pool.

"Good, let's take this into the pool", said Misty.

Misty tossed her daughter a pair of goggles and a mouthpiece that allows her to breath underwater. Amber wore waterproof clothing, as she had anticipated that this may happen if she decided to use Garados. The two trainers dove into the pool, and the onlookers ran down the stairs to the viewing area so that they could watch them battle through an underground glass window.

"Ok, Golduck, confusion!" Misty tried again.

"Garados, do your best to avoid that confusion attack and use ice fang!" Amber instructed.

The confusion had no effect on Garados, but the ice fang rendered Golduck unable to battle.

"Look! She just beat Golduck! Her first victory over Misty!" Jay told the group excitedly.

"And this victory goes to the Challenger," Ash declared.

"Pika!" Pikachu added excitedly.

"Good work Amber! Keep it up, you are handling that Garados well", Annastasia called out to her.

"I am surprised she caught a Garados. They are very difficult for first time trainers", Brock commented. "She really is like her mom if she is able to handle a Pokémon like that so well".

"Training it must be a lot of hard work", Autumn commented.

"Well, these kids really are amazing", Annastasia told the parents. She shot a quick glance at Jay. "They all have been helping each other out. You really ought to be proud of them. They have come so far in just a few weeks".

"Thanks Annastasia, for everything", Brock replied.

"Yeah I can't wait to see how everyone else does", Serena added.

"Look!" Jocelyn exclaimed, drawing their attention back to the battle. "Misty is using a Garados too!"

"Garados versus Garados. This just keeps getting better", Lily commented. "Go Amber!"

 _"I really wish I could use my bow and arrow in this battle",_ the ten-year old redhead thought to herself. " _Oh well"._

"Garados, Hyperbeam!" Misty demanded.

"Use hyperbeam too!" Amber called to her Garados.

The gym lit up as the two raging Garados' hyperbeams collided with one another. Water spilled over the edge of the pool and the Pokémon roared.

"Pretty!" Jocelyn shouted gleefully, referring to the colorful light emanating from the underwater battlefield.

"Flaaaa!" her Pokémon concurred.

After the hyperbeams lost their volatility and the light settled, the two Garados struggled to catch their breath. Neither one seemed much effected, and so the battled continued.

"Bite!" Amber and Misty called out in unison.

The Pokémon lunged at one another. Misty's Garados screamed out in pain as Amber's grabbed it by its tail. This enraged the sea monster, and it started to use thrash and leer against its opponent, since bite seemed impossible at the moment. Amber's Garados was forced to let go, and Misty's used that moment to use bite. Her Garados fainted right after that last attack.

"And Amber's Garados is out of the match. This battle is over. Victory goes to Gym Leader Misty!" Ash declared.

Amber sighed as the two of them returned their Pokémon and swam to the top of the pool. Their family and friends met them at the top and helped them get out of the water.

"I'm sorry you didn't win", Jay told his best friend. "I thought you put up a really good fight though".

"Its true Amber", said Misty, putting a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. She knelt down so that she could look her in the eyes. "You were amazing. That was really close. At your age, there is no way I could handle a Garados like that. You really have been training hard".

"Thanks mom. I was just hoping that I would be could enough to get that badge", she replied.

"Well, you can always try again", said Misty. "How about I battle your friends, and then if anyone wants a rematch, we can do it".

"You can also come back", said Ash. "When I was traveling, I liked to do rematches as soon as possible, but not all trainers do that. Many come back weeks, sometimes even months later to try again. I knew a few people who did that. Since you have a large group, that might be better".

"I don't know", Soledad started. "After seeing you battle Amber, I think I might need an extra month or so before I am ready to face you".

"Yeah ditto on that", said Takeshi. Jay and June nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I am not giving up that easily", said Michio. "I bet I can defeat you in one battle".

"So does that mean you are up next?" Misty asked Michio.

"Sure", the teen responded.

"Oh brother", Annastasia sighed.

"What's the matter?" Rita inquired. Annastasia hadn't realized that her friend was standing right behind her.

"Oh, well Michio is really good, but he is very cocky", she replied quietly. "It bothers me".

"I see", Rita responded. She leaned into Annastasia and started whispering. "He rejected me, by the way".

"Oh….really?" Annastasia asked. She wasn't usually attracted to drama, but she had to admit that she found this interesting. "That is strange. I suppose you just can't judge a book by its cover. Or its attitude". She shrugged.

"Well I am not the kind of girl who just hangs all over a guy and waits for him to accept me, so I am going to move on", Rita told her.

"Ok, well good for you. Honestly, I didn't expect anything other than that from you", Annastasia responded.

"I think he likes someone else", said Rita.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

Rita stared at her and cocked her head to the side as if to say 'isn't it obvious?'.

"Rita, use your words", Annastasia responded to her friends display.

"He seemed like he was considering my offer at first, but then he just kept on ignoring me and telling me to leave him alone. Oh well, time to move on", Rita explained.

"That is the spirit. Like I said, you could do better, though I was looking forward to you maybe putting Michio into a better mood for me", Annastasia told her friend.

"Hey, maybe you can take over that task", Rita said with a wink.

"Nope", Annastasia responded, playfully bopping her friend on the head.

They returned their attention to the arena. Ash was announcing the official Cerulean City Gym rules. Michio stood on one trainer's platform and Misty on the other. Both looked determined to win. Jocelyn and the rest of the cheer-squad looked conflicted, not quite sure of who to cheer for. Then Michio said something surprising.

"Its ok, Jocelyn", he called out to the seven year old, looking her in the eyes from across the arena. Jocelyn did a double take, surprised that Michio was calling out to _her_ of all people. "You can cheer for your aunt Misty if you want. It won't hurt my feelings".

Jocelyn smiled a toothy grin. Everyone else, especially the adults, dropped their jaws in shock, wondering if this was the same teen who refused to shake their hands when they first met at the Cherryblossom festival just a few weeks prior.

"No! I will cheer for you Oniisan!" Jocelyn declared.

"Did that just happen?" Ash whispered to Pikachu, who was on his shoulder as usual.

"Pika", the Pokémon responded in disbelief.

"Go Michio!" Annastasia called out.

"Yeah!" Jay joined in.

"Ok then", Misty started. "For my first Pokémon, I choose you, Vaporeon!"

"Pory Vaporeon!" Then Pokémon cried.

"Go Poliwag!" Michio announced, throwing a Pokeball into the water.

"He caught a Poliwag too?" asked Takeshi in disbelief. "When? Where were we?"

"It must have been at night when we all were asleep", June responded.

"He caught it last night, probably down by that river around the corner from here", Nolan told the children. "I saw him sneak out. He prefers to go out alone, I guess".

"Double slap Poliwag!" Michio demanded.

"Poli!" the tadpole Pokémon responded as it leaped forward.

Vaporeon jumped out of the way and used ice beam. Michio instructed it to use 'combination 6'. The small water type charged at Vaporeon and dove for its feet. Vaporeon had started to run, but Poliwag tripped it. The eevolution slipped and fell into the water. Poliwag assaulted it with double slap while it was down.

"He has a good grip on strategy", Brock commented. "He must have practiced a great deal with that Poliwag".

"He is a former champion", Dawn noted. "So I don't think it is that surprising".

"He must have just gotten it", Annastasia told the parents. "I never saw him feeding it or anything. As far as I know, he only has a Pikachu, Ekans, and Lickitung".

"Vaporeon, jump up and grab Poliwag!" Misty instructed.

Vaporeon did as she was told, dragging the Poliwag into the water. Poliwag squirmed and squealed. Michio had Poliwag use ice beam, which caught the Vaporeon off guard. It released Poliwag and it swam deeper into the pool.

"Looks like it is time to take this into the water", Misty said to Michio, who just nodded in response.

After pulling the goggles over their heads and taking the breathing apparatuses in their mouths, the trainers jumped into the pool after their Pokémon. The audience once again went down to the viewers' area so that they could continue to observe the battle. Poliwag and Vaporeon were circling around one another, waiting for their masters' commands.

"Vaporeon, head-butt!" Misty commanded.

"Combination 4 let's go!" Michio called out to Poliwag.

"Poliwag Poli!" The Pokémon chanted as it dodged Vaporeon's head-butt. It turned and used hypnosis on its opponent.

"What is it doing mommy?" Jocelyn asked her mother.

"Um, I dunno. Ask your sister", Jessie responded.

"It looks like hypnosis", Annastasia and James replied simultaneously.

"It definitely is hypnosis attack", Lexi confirmed. "I know it when I see it".

Misty was shocked when Vaporeon froze in place and allowed the Poliwag to use ice beam. Vaporeon didn't dodge or use any attacks. After about ten seconds, Ash declared it unable to battle.

"Wow. Michio beat Misty!" Jocelyn exclaimed in shock. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I am proud of him", said Annastasia.

"He really is good", Takeshi said coldly. In his mind, Michio was his main competition in his pursuit of Annastasia's heart, not realizing that the young woman had no interest in either of them, and probably never will.

"Oh cheer up, you are good too", said June, grabbing his hand. "Besides, we are here to cheer, even if it's Michio, right?"

"Right", he responded.

"Next I choose you, Kingdra!" Misty announced, releasing the dragon Pokémon.

Kingdra roared and swam around the pool proudly, intimidating poor Poliwag. Michio sneered and told Poliwag to use combination 11. Misty, not knowing what to expect, had Kingdra use dragon dance and outrage. The enormous Pokémon hit Poliwag and he slammed against the opposite wall. The tadpole Pokémon, however, was determined to win and did not give up.

"Come on Poliwag, try it again, just like before, combination 11!" Michio instructed, this time calling out a bit louder.

Poliwag took a deep breath a shot several quick ice beams at Kingdra. Kingdra was very experienced, having been with Misty since she was twelve and it was still a Horsea. It managed to dodge every single one. Poliwag then charged at it and used double slap. It inflicted some damage before being slammed against the wall a second time. Michio had Poliwag try for one more attack, hypnosis, and this time it worked.

"That hypnosis seems to be the winning move", Nolan commented.

"It is very effective when used properly", Lexi responded. "I use it all the time".

Kingdra was frozen and Michio once again used this to his advantage. He had Poliwag use ice beam on it until his opponent fainted.

"Kingdra is out of the match, the winner of this round is Poliwag and Michio", Ash announced.

"I have to say that I am really impressed", said Gary. "When I met him I didn't think much. I would have never guessed that he was this could with strategy. And he must be a good trainer if he just got that Poliwag recently and can already battle so well with it".

"I am too. I mean, he didn't seem very, um, pleasant towards Pokémon at first", said James. "But he must be if the Pokémon are respecting him".

Michio resurfaced and Misty followed.

"Ok Poliwag. You've done enough", Michio said to the tiny water type. "Return".

"Poliiii", Poliwag sighed as Michio returned it to its ball.

"Next I choose Corsola", said Misty, releasing Corsola.

"Scarlett, its your turn", Michio said to his Pikachu, who was standing between Pip and Flaafy.

Scarlett squeaked cheerfully as she ran to join Michio on the trainer's platform.

"They seem to be getting along", Gary said to Soledad.

"I guess they were meant to be after all", the girl responded.

"Well Corsola is part rock type, so electric attacks won't be as effective as they normally would be for water types, right Professor Oak?" June asked Gary.

"That is true, but remember, they will still have some effect, plus Pikachus can learn many attacks that are not electric, such as normal, ground, fighting, and even steel type moves", Gary answered. "Who knows what he has taught her by now".

"You can take the first move", Michio said to Misty. Usually challengers took the first move, courtesy of the gym leader.

"Um, sure. Spike cannon Corsola!" she responded.

"Corsaaaa!" the Pokémon cried as it launched its attack on the Pikachu.

"Ok, girl, just like we practiced", Michio said to Scarlett.

"Pi", she responded with a nod.

Scarlett jumped high into the air, avoiding Corsola's spike cannon. Misty had it use watergun. The watergun hit Scarlett, but she didn't seem to care. She touched down on one of the pool's floating platforms and blasted a thunderbolt right at Corsola.

"Corsa!" The Pokémon cried.

Corsola shot straight into the air and hit the ceiling. When she landed back on the ground, the platform shattered and remnants of the Pikachu's electricity danced around her spiky body.

"Oh my god! Corsola!" Misty cried, kneeling down to check on her Pokémon.

"Corr", it moaned weakly.

"Ok, return", Misty said to her pink companion.

"So Michio is the winner", Ash declared. "Whoaa".

Misty and Michio left the platforms and joined the rest of the group. Misty handed Michio him his Cascade Badge. Everyone in their traveling party clapped, and Jocelyn even gave him a tight hug. Michio blushed as she squeezed the life out of him, but didn't make her let go until Ash and Misty started to talk to him again.

"That must be the most powerful Pikachu I have ever seen", Gary said in disbelief.

"Oh come on!" Jessie, James, and Meowth groaned in unison. They walked up to Michio, who was now standing between Rita and Soledad. "You can't be saying that you think this jerk's Pokémon is more powerful than the twerps?!"

"Hey, who are you calling a jerk?" Michio responded. Then again, what did he care.

"We spent _years_ tracking this Pikachu", Jessie said indignantly, pointing to Ash and the electric rodent on his shoulder. "There is no way that 'Scarlett' is more powerful than _him_!"

"Pikaaa", Ash's Pikachu responded. He blushed and rubbed his head, embarrassed by the strange compliment.

Scarlett walked over to Ash's Pikachu, who had jumped off of his shoulder, and the two of them started to have a conversation.

"Lucy, Meowth, twins, what are they saying?" Jessie asked the cat-like Pokémon.

Meowth looked at them and then looked at Lucy, Lily, and Logan. "None of yere business", he responded.

"Ok, I can take one more, then I'd like a break", Misty told the group.

The children looked at one another nervously. No one spoke up.

"Come on guys, I am not that tough. I am on the same level as the other gym leaders you've faced so far", Misty said to them.

"She's right. This is just for fun. You all are better than you see to think. It very important to believe in yourself. If you don't have confidence, your Pokémon will sense that, and then neither of you will do well", said Cilan.

"I will go", Jay and Soledad said in unison.

"Erm, uh, Soledad, you can go first", Jay offered.

"You sure?" she asked. Jay nodded. "Ok".

"Ok then let's go", said Misty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So there you have it, Amber and Michio battle Misty, with Soledad coming up in the next chapter, (along with something else). I am on the edge about this chapter. It took me a really long time to write. as always, reviews are wonderful so thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: 2 readers asked questions about the story, and since they do not have personal accounts on this site, the only way I can answer them is through AN. So first, **IamSomething** asked _"Why does Helena know who Michio and Annastasia are?_ and _Why is Annastasia a local celebrity_ (in Aubergine Village) _?"_ This was in the chapter when they arrive in Aubergine and the old female gym leader comes up to them and claims that she already knows both of them. Annastasia doesn't indicate whether or not she knows Helena, but Michio claims to not know who she is. So, the answer to the first question: I will explain later in the fic. Its nothing too shocking, but there is an explanation. As for the second question, Annastasia is considered a local celebrity because as a top agent, she worked all over the place and achieved a lot, so naturally people found out about her. I pictured Aubergine as this small little community where word travels fast. As an old-fashioned place, a bright-white Rocket like Annastasia, with Pokémon from regions all over the world and tremendous skill would obviously stick out. So when the people saw her they recognized her from the newspaper and such. I am sorry it wasn't clear from context! Also, **Umbreon** asked _"Is Jay gay? If not, I am going to just assume he is straight_ ". So the answer will come in time (you probably figured I'd say that) but I will give you a hint: it is never a good idea to assume that anyone is just plain 'straight' or 'gay' either in life or in stories, since everyone falls on a spectrum.

So there go. Usually I answer questions via private messaging but this works great for those of you who don't have an account. Either way is fine, and this is good in case other people were wondering the same thing. So now I present the rest of the story; it continues seconds after the last chapter, and as always please let me know what you think:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soledad and Misty walked up to the trainers' platforms. Chary stayed behind, opting to keep her tail far away from the water-logged battlefield. Soledad respected her choice, knowing better than to use a Charmeleon in a water arena. Over by the sidelines, her parents, friends, Pokémon, and her parent's friends and Pokémon were all watching her. She decided that his time she wasn't going to let her nerves get to her.

"I choose Politoad", Misty announced, throwing out her Pokeball.

"Jigglypuff, its your turn!" yelled Soledad, releasing the pink puff-ball.

"Jiggly pu puff!" the Pokémon yelled as it jumped onto one of the floating platforms.

"Watergun Politoad!" Misty instructed.

"Jump over Politoad and try double slap!" Soledad called out to Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff landed on top of Politoad and grabbed onto its head. It started using double slap, and Politoad reacted with tackle.

"Whoa this gonna be a close one. Go Jigglypuff! And Soledad!" Jocelyn cheered.

"Flaafy Flaafy!"

"Pichu Piii!"

"Togetic!"

"Pikachu!"

"Go Soledad!" The kids and teens yelled together.

"Jiggglllyyyy puffff!" Jigglypuff yelled for the sixth time as it spun Politoad around in a circle.

When Jigglypuff finally released its opponent, Politoad was flung to the opposite corn of the gym. The green and yellow toad hit the ceiling and then landed just a few yards away from Misty, on top of one of the floating platforms. It was declared unable to battle. Everyone cheered loudly for the victorious pair while Misty returned her Pokémon and Jigglypuff bowed.

"Soledad that was incredible!" her mother Dawn called out to her. "You did great too Jigglypuff!"

"Keep up the good work!" Gary added.

"Thanks mom and dad!" Soledad called back to them.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff responded cheerfully.

"That is a very strong Jigglypuff you have. I am glad you are no longer nervous", Misty told the girl. "Now I choose Blastiose!"

"Blasssssstoise!" The Pokémon roared as it appeared before them.

"I…..ok…..ok… Jigglypuff, let's keep going", Soledad stuttered nervously.

"Jiggly", Jigglypuff replied. It made a fist and pointed it at Blastiose, trying to make itself look more intimidating than it actually was.

"Don't quit now kid!" Lexi cheered. "We've seen what you can do. You're awesome!"

"Yeah go on!" Nolan and the others encouraged.

"Go go go!" Jocelyn cheered along with Logan and Lily.

"Get ready to sing Jigglypuff," said Soledad as she covered her ears.

"Blastiose hydropump!" Misty yelled. "Hurry!"

The gushing water knocked Jigglypuff into the pool. She sprang back to her feet effortlessly, but Soledad changed her mind about having the Pokémon sing.

"Good, now use cute charm!" Soledad commanded.

"Jiggly!" The Pokémon responded as it used its cute charm on the Blastiose.

Blastiose became dazed and ignored all of Misty's commands.

"No Blastiose! Snap out of it!" she cried out. "Focus!"

"Blas, Blastiose", the Pokémon responded after a few seconds.

"Looks like Blastiose is back in the game", Ash determined. "This isn't over yet".

"Tackle!" Misty commanded.

"She better avoid that tackle", Gary commented as Blastiose started spinning on its shell. "Blastiose have one of the most powerful tackles out of all Pokémon".

"Run Jigglypuff and now try to sing!" Soledad suggested.

Jigglypuff tried to do as her master told but the Shellfish Pokémon was too fast. It quickly overcame Jigglypuff, and it was crushed by the attack. Jigglypuff fainted and Misty took the second round.

 _"Darn, I should have just forgotten about that sing"_ , Soledad told herself. _"Stupid move"_. She handed Jigglypuff over to Annastasia's Altaria, who had flown over in over order to heal the puffy pink Pokémon. "Thanks Annastasia".

"No problem Soledad. Just relax. You know you can do better if you don't let yourself get nervous", Annastasia called out to her.

Soledad nodded and turned away. "Are we making her nervous?" Dawn asked Annastasia quietly.

"A little bit. But she wants you here", she responded. "So don't worry about it. This is good for her".

"Lilili", Lil-G yapped at Dawn's Piplup.

"Ok, we each have one Pokémon down and two to go, choose wisely", said Misty.

"Right. Ok, Squirt Gun, you ready?" Soledad asked the Squirtle.

Squirt Gun was standing on the sidelines between Logan and Flaafy. He agreed ahead of time to battle for anyone who needed him. Since Soledad's starter was a fire type, he figured he would be playing for her. He joined her on the battlefield.

"Squirt Gun helps everyone out", Lily explained to the adults. "He enjoys battling".

"Thanks buddy", Soledad told the Squirtle as she patted it on the head. "Let's start this off with a quick attack".

"Squirt!" it replied enthusiastically, charging at its opponent.

"Blastiose, get ready to tackle", said Misty.

Squirt Gun used quick attack to hit Blastiose over the head. Its giant evolution did got angry and it continued to try and tackle the little Squirtle. The problem was that Squirt Gun was very fast and Blastiose could not keep up with it.

"It has impressive speed", said Gary. "I imagine he is eating well".

"Yeah. Squirt Gun doesn't eat a lot of treats. He only eats that super healthy Pokémon food that Annastasia prepares. He doesn't even go near Lexi or Nolan's desserts", Lily explained.

"And he swims a lot", Logan added. "And runs too".

"Sometimes Pokémon really do make the best trainers", Dawn commented.

"Thanks" the twins replied in unison.

"I told yous so", Meowth said to Gary. "No one knows Pokémon better den Pokémon demselves".

The arena was filled with applause as everyone cheered for the tiny Squirtle. He was running from Misty's Blastiose at lighting speed and using ice beam with almost perfect execution. They took over the whole battlefield, going in and out of the pool, jumping high into the air, and jumping from platform to platform. After several minutes, Misty's Blastiose collapsed from exhaustion.

"Blastiose fainted. This round goes to Squirt Gun and Soledad!" Ash, who was still acting as the judge, announced.

"Wow you were amazing", Soledad told Squirt Gun. She picked him up and rocked him back and forth in an embrace. "Thank you for helping me out. I think you deserve a rest now".

"Squirtle", The Pokémon responded with a nod. It walked back over to the sidelines, where the children and Pokémon greeted it with hugs and high-fives. Annastasia handed him a re-energizing potion.

"So for my last Pokémon, I am going to use an old favorite. Come on out, Staryu!"

"Hyi!" Staryu announced as it emerged from its Pokeball.

"I can't believe it. She has been taking care of that Staryu since she was eight years old, and it still hasn't evolved", said Brock. "They have been together longer then anyone else I can think of".

"Oh, so that is that same bratty Staryu that used to shoot us with watergun whenever we'd try to steal the brat's Pikachu", Jessie commented. "James, Meowth, you both owe me ten bucks".

Jessie glared at James and he started to search through his pockets.

"Here", he replied, handing her the cash.

"I ain't got no cash", Meowth shrugged.

"I'll deal with you later", Jessie scolded.

"So nothing has changed at our house much since we left, huh, Alex?" Annastasia asked the toddler.

"Nope", he answered.

"Anyway….." Misty interrupted. "Staryu doesn't need to evolve", right girl?" she patted the starfish Pokémon lovingly.

"Hiya Hi!" it chanted back to her.

June leaned in to whisper into Amber's ear. "No offense to your mom, but how can she tell it's a girl? It doesn't even have a face".

"My dad and I have been wondering that for years", Amber whispered back. "Sorry, I don't have an answer".

"Pichu pi", Pip agreed.

"Ok, then I suppose it's Raticade's turn. Let's finish this!" Soledad announced as she released her final Pokémon.

"Raticade Ratta!" It shrieked.

"You can do it! Get that Casca…cas….lade...whatever its called badge!" Jocelyn yelled.

"One more round. Go Soledad! Show them what you've got" Jay and Amber cheered. Soon everyone else joined in.

"Now scratch attack!" Soledad instructed.

"Tackle!" Misty called out.

The Staryu spun and its hard, pointed arms knocked poor Raticade right in the jaw. It whimpered and scurried away. Soledad has it use tail whip instead.

"I'm afraid this isn't a very good match-up", Gary commented. "Soledad is handling it well, but Raticade don't generally do well in water battles, especially against hard water types like Staryu or Starmie".

"It's the only other Pokémon she has, except for Charmeleon", said Jay.

"I see. That makes sense. Raticade is the better choice in that case", Gary responded.

"Raticade, tackle!" Soledad instructed.

This time Raticade got a good grip on the Staryu before it was able to use its tackle against it. Raticade pinned it to the ground, its watergun facing down to that it could not get it wet.

"Great work. While you are there, use scratch attack", Soledad suggested.

The Raticade got to work on scratch attack. Staryu was greatly damaged, but it managed to pull itself up. Once on its feet, it was able to shoot Raticade with a powerful watergun. That watergun hit Raticade hard, and it fell into the pool. After it got out, it was too tired to continued fighting and fainted.

"This battle is over. Victory goes to Gym Leader Misty", Ash declared.

"Awe man", Soledad sighed. "Return, Raticade".

Even though she lost, everyone still cheered for Soledad. Her parents and Misty gave her a huge hug, and her friends all high fived her. She a showered with a hundred compliments.

"But I still lost.." she told them.

"You put up a really good fight though", her father told her. "Really good for a beginner".

"You are a much better battler than I was at you age", said her mother.

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup agreed.

"And you've improved since Pewter City. You weren't nearly as nervous, and you had a chance to use all three Pokémon this time too", said Annastasia.

"I suppose that's true. Thank you guys….for everything", Soledad responded.

"Chary Charrrr", said her Charmeleon, feeling somewhat neglected.

"I didn't forget about you!" Soledad exclaimed, hugging her Charmeleon. "You will get to fight in all the other battles, I promise".

"Char", Chary sighed happily as she rested her head on her trainer's shoulder.

"Soledad, you know that I will be here for a rematch anytime", Misty told the ten-year old. "Just show up during gym hours, or give me a call ahead of time. Chances are I will be available".

"Thank you so much. You know I definitely will be in touch about that rematch", Soledad replied.

Misty smiled and shook hands with the young trainer. "Ok kids. I would like have a quick break, and then I will take on one more challenger before lunch. So who wants to go next?"

The children looked at each other briefly, and then Jay spoke up.

"We were actually thinking that maybe we should wait until tomorrow, this way we can get another day of practice in", he explained. June and Takeshi nodded in agreement. "If you don't mind".

"Sure. That will be no problem at all", Misty responded. "Besides, I am sure we can all use a break to catch up".

"And I am getting tired of pretending to cheer for other people's kids", Jessie whispered to James, Lucy, and Meowth.

"I thinks its time for lunch anyway", Ash interrupted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yes. And for you we planned a special picnic", said Cilan. "We just need about thirty or so minutes to set up. We were going to have it later, but now is as good a time as ever".

"For real?" asked June.

"Yes. We figured we'd celebrate. You have already earned a few gym badges, and all of you have new Pokémon", Iris answered. "That's a big accomplishment".

"You planned a party just for us?" Soledad asked.

"Didn't you just listen, silly?" Jocelyn asked. "Sweet! Will there be ice cream?"

"Plenty my princess", Jessie answered.

"Yep. And we did it because want to show you how proud we are", Dawn responded.

"You are the best", June and Soledad said in unison.

"Why don't you all go hang out in the rec room while we get ready?" Misty suggested.

"Ok", they responded.

June and followed her mother and her little sisters to the spare room in the back of the gym. The others followed along while Brock, Autumn, Cilan, Jessie, James, Misty, and Dawn went to go set up for the picnic in the back yard. Jay and Amber teamed up against Nolan and Lexi for a game of pool while Rita tried to make conversation with Michio. June and Soledad groomed their Pokémon and talked to the adults while Logan and Lily played with June's Pokémon cards. The rest of the Pokémon rested for chatted with one another. Annastasia took over the role of babysitting Alex.

"I bet you are missing mom and dad now", Annastasia said to the three year old. "A week is a long time to be away from home".

"No. You have a lot of fun toys at your house. I like it more than my house", Alex answered. Annastasia smiled at this. "I wish mommy, daddy, and my Dittos were here though".

"Are you having fun with Acorn and Aliyah? They are like Dittos too, you know", Annastasia responded "They can become any Pokémon in the entire world".

"Really!?" Alex exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

Acorn and Aliyah appeared at the mentioned of their names. They licked the two humans' faces. Annastasia had them turn into Loudred, Swinub, Shinx, Roselia, and Mew. Alex was fully entertained by this.

"Can they turn into mommy and daddy?" he asked after a while.

"No, but we can call them on the phone", she suggested.

"OK!" Alex agreed.

Annastasia took out her videophone. Like most phones, the screen was holographic. She dialed Duplica and waited. After a few rings the blue-haired woman picked up. She was wearing hiking gear and a worn expression on her face.

"Mommy!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex! And Annastasia! How are you?" Duplica responded.

"Alex just wanted to see you", Annastasia explained.

Alex reached towards the hologram and tried to touch her face. Annastasia explained why they were all in Cerulean City. She asked about the mission. She gave vague details, but sounded hopeful about their progress.

"I wish I could tell you more", she told Annastasia.

"I understand. Hopefully I will see you in a few days. Good luck", said Annastasia. Annastasia heard a disruption in the background.

"I have to go", Duplica said abruptly.

"Ok. Alex, time to say goodbye", Annastasia said to the toddler.

"Bye mommy!" the three year old exclaimed.

"Bye sweetie!" she responded, blowing him a kiss before hanging up the phone.

"That was nice you got to see mommy", Annastasia said to Alex. The boy nodded.

"Aunt Jessie and Uncle James have a secret!" he burst out randomly, as toddlers often did.

"Oh really?" Annastasia responded, slightly amused. She tickled him and he giggled harder. "What's their secret?"

"They said that they are having another baby!" Alex exclaimed. "They also said that Giovanni is a meany! And that Meowth is dumb!"

Alex laughed and grabbed onto Aliyah, who laughed and tickled him some more.

 _"Oh god_ ", Annastasia thought to herself. " _Not this again"._

Before she could spend more time on the thought, Rita joined them. Rita introduced herself to the toddler and then started a conversation with Annastasia while Aliyah and Acorn entertained Alex.

"I think I am official giving up on Michio", Rita sighed.

"You already told me that", Annastasia responded. "Like several times".

"This time it is official though", she clarified.

"You seem bothered by this for some reason. It's not like you to just linger on one guy like this", said Annastasia. "Or any human being for that matter".

"He is the first guy who didn't give me at least one night", Rita pouted. "It makes me wonder if I am losing my charm. Maybe I should ask Nolan".

"No", Annastasia said firmly. "Please leave Nolan alone".

"Why? Jay told me he was single", Rita replied.

"Nolan is a good guy. I don't want you corrupting him", Annastasia explained. "He is isn't like you. He might say yes to you so that he doesn't hurt your feelings but…I can just see this being one big mess. He's been one of my closest friends since I was a baby. Its my job to protect him from people like you".

"This is another reason why I like you, A", Rita responded, putting her arm around Annastasia. "You didn't hold back on that one. "

"How could I?" she replied. "If anything I am honest. Believe it or not Rita, you are one of the only people I understand, other than my family. You put it all out there".

"Nice phrasing", Rita joked.

"You know what I mean", Annastasia replied. "Just take a break. It won't hurt. You are on a mission anyway, so now is not a bad time".

"That is easy for you to say", Rita commented. "You don't know what its like to be attracted to people".

"Anna-tay-ya?" Alex asked, tugging on her uniform. "Can we go swimming? Uncle James said that there is a pool here".

"That is right Alex, there is a pool here", Annastasia told the little boy. "But we have to wait a few more minutes until we can go outside, ok?"

"Ok", he responded cheerfully. He resumed playing with the Pokémon.

"I might be forced into your proposition anyway", Rita started. "Unless we find someone on the road who is willing to come along. This is why I hate traveling missions. One night stands are nice, but I prefer two and three night stands".

"You can always contact you work partner, or at least find another Rocket with a similar mission", Annastasia suggested.

"I tried that already. Everyone is being sent to Toka. Giovanni is so goddamned mysterious. He won't give a lot of details about what is going on out there, but it must be important. He is thinking of putting a base out there. Sounds strange, considering hardly any people live on that continent. I don't even think they have a Pokémon League, though I could be wrong. Anyway, I'd rather be here then there, but it sucks because HQ is practically empty and Rockets are starting to get scarce", Rita explained.

"I wouldn't say Rockets are scarce, I still see a lot of agents around, even if there aren't as many as usual. Giovanni is not going to send too many away, not when there is a history of violence in these parts", Annastasia responded. "And by the way, Toka is where Alex's parents are. They are in charge of one of the expeditions out in the mountains. If he builds a base, he might want to make them base leaders, but I doubt they would take that position. Its too far away".

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to take that position. Who wants to live in the middle of nowhere? No one, that's who. It's cold and there is nothing to do. It sounds awful", Rita replied.

"Let's talk about something else", Annastasia suggested. The toddler was starting to listen in on their conversation.

"Sure", her friend complied.

The two girls started talking about Pokémon nutrition while Alex played with Lil-G and Zorua. A few minutes later Jessie and James came to get everyone. The teens, Pokémon, and children followed the couple to the backyard.

"Whoa. You really went all out", Takeshi commented when he saw their display. "Neat".

Over the pool hung a large banner with the words 'Congrats!" written across it. It looked like many different Pokémon had signed it by sticking their paws/wings/fins in paint. The adults had set out a large buffet table with many different types of food, a Ping-Pong and pool table, a bar with non-alcoholic cocktail drinks, a little stage with a drum set and a guitar amp, and a pop-up Jacuzzi. The children laughed and ran towards the scene. Annastasia delivered Alex to her mother.

"Aunt Jessie!" Alex squealed as he ran into her arms. Jessie smiled and picked him up.

"We figured you all could use a little fun", Jessie said as twirled a piece of Annastasia's hair between her fingers. "After all, my perfect daughter has been working so hard. She deserves the best".

"Thanks mom", Annastasia responded. "This is nice, really".

A few yards away from where they were standing, James was talking to Jay. James grabbed Jay's hand and pulled him to the side. He whispered something in his ear. A giant smile rose on Jay's face and he ran back into the gym. James watched him go with a look that was a mixture of happiness, sadness, and pride.

 _"That empty-nest syndrome must be kicking in"_ , Annastasia thought to herself as she remembered what Alex had accidentally revealed.

"You okay Princess?" Jessie asked her daughter.

"Oh yeah. I was just wondering why Jay ran off so suddenly", she replied.

"We brought his amp for his guitar. We figured that while he was here he could play something for us", Jessie responded. "Maybe you can join him".

"Sure", Annastasia answered. "That sounds great".

"Taria tar", Bleu cooed.

"Pup Lillipup!" Lil-G chanted.

Jocelyn and Flaafy ran up to James. She dragged him to the pool and forced him to play with her. Dawn's Piplup, Ash's Totadile, Squirt Gun, and a few other small water types joined in.

"So Alex here told me your little secret", Annastasia started. She was in too good a mood to hold back now. Her mother would have done the same thing to her.

"What secret?" Jessie asked. She looked at Annastasia, then Alex, then back at Annastasia. "You are going to have to clarify, dear".

"Mom, are you really going to deny it? It's not like you're a teenager", Annastasia said playfully, gently elbowing her mother.

"Um, I really don't know what you are talking about", Jessie repeated.

"Oh", Annastasia sighed. She could tell when her mom was genuine versus when she was lying. She figured it was just Alex making things up again. "Ok. Never mind".

"Hey, A, come in the Jacuzzi", said Rita. "Its looks nice, Zorua jumped right in, and he hates water".

"I will later", she told her friend.

"Sure", Rita replied. She left to go find Lexi, Nolan, and possibly Michio.

"What did you think I was hiding?" Jessie questioned after Rita had walked away. "Now I'm curious".

"Alex told me you were having another baby", Annastasia responded. "But he obviously just made it up".

"Oh. I guess so", Jessie replied. " _Stupid James",_ she thought to herself. "You how toddlers can be…"

"Sure. Anyway, I am going to go get some food", Annastasia told her mother. "You want anything?"

"No, I am fine for now", Jessie replied.

Alex yawned and rubbed his eyes. Jessie got him a plate of fried tofu and they sat on the grass. She helped him eat while James and Jocelyn played a game of basketball together. It was pitifully clear who was winning. Jessie laughed as Jocelyn scored basket after basket over her father.

"Do you want me to take over watching Alex?" James called from the pool.

"No I got him", she responded. She was enjoying the show too much to have it stop.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Now play with your daughter", Jessie answered.

"Yeah papa play with me!" Jocelyn demanded as she shot a basketball at him, bruising his face.

Jessie caught Michio eating alone out of the corner of her eye. He looked at her briefly and she gestured for him to come over. He reluctantly obeyed. His Pikachu Scarlett followed behind.

"Is there something you need?" Michio asked her. Jessie was surprised to find his tone neutral, as opposed to grumpy and irritable.

"Sit", she ordered. He sighed and then conformed.

"Hi-hi", the toddler said to Michio.

"Hi", he told Alex.

"Pika!" Scarlett responded joyfully. She crawled over to Alex and helped him finish his food while Jessie talked to Michio.

"I find you interesting", Jessie said to him.

"Really. You didn't have some very nice things to say about me the last time we met", Michio responded, recalling their encounter at the Cherryblossom Festival.

"That was because you were being a self-righteous asshole", Jessie responded. Alex looked at her curiously, not understanding the new word, but he ultimately decided to ignore them and focus on the Pikachu instead. "You seem a little less douche-ish now".

"Why thank you", he responded sarcastically.

"Pikachu?" asked Scarlett.

Jessie gently pet the electric Pokémon. She still disliked Pikachu in general because of past experiences, but Scarlett was just begging for a sign of recognition, and the rat seemed caring enough.

"I hope you aren't fucking around with my daughter", Jessie said casually. "Because if you are, I am going to have to hurt you".

"Damn. I have been doing everything she fucking asks me too!" Michio responded irritably. "Why is everyone always so judgmental? Can you people just leave me alone?"

Michio got up to walk away but Jessie grabbed his arm and ordered him to sit back down. He just stood there for a moment and looked down at her. She stared him in the eyes, sending a chill up his spine. It freaked him out how much she reminded him of Annastasia.

"Annastasia is a very strong and potent young lady", Jessie started. "I know she can hold her own. But I don't want her to get too stressed out. There are things you don't know about her. Stress has a very negative effect on her. It is hard to explain, but maybe she will elaborate if you ask her. The point is the last thing she needs is people bothering her. I have to emphasize that while you are here".

Michio wondered if he should bring up what he witnessed yesterday. It almost sounded like she knew already. He decided against it. He was going to get Annastasia to explain herself if it was the last thing she ever said to his face.

"I think I know what you mean", Michio responded. "I've seen it. Sorta. But its not like she trusts me enough to explain anything".

Michio didn't realize until he said it aloud how much the concept really truly bothered him. The fact was that Annastasia didn't trust him, and for some reason he actually cared. He reasoned it was because she had the power to control his future. After all, she could flat out lie and everyone would believe her word over his. And while that was probably unlikely, her perception of him played a huge role in the final evaluations. She held his future in her hands, yet she couldn't trust him. Jessie smiled, as if she was reading his thoughts and liked how tortuous they were.

"Annastasia is not like other teenage girls. If you want to mess with her, or sleep with her, you really are going to have to put a lot of effort into it", Jessie told him.

"What!?" Michio exclaimed, louder than expected. He did not expect her mother to talk like that. She was apparently on a whole different train of thought. "Who ever said that I was trying to go there?"

"I did, just now", Jessie surmised.

"Between you and Rita—why does everyone think I am that kind of guy?" Michio questioned her indignantly.

"I don't know what Rita has to do with this, though I can probably guess, but I am just going off what I know", Jessie responded. "I don't know you".

"Yeah you don't", said Michio.

"Annastasia is floating around on the ace spectrum, by the way. So yeah, she is a little hard to connect to, especially if you are a teenage boy", Jessie explained.

"She never said anything about that to me", Michio responded. " _Although it does make sense"_ , he added internally.

"I figured it was something that you could figure out after a while. Besides, she is pretty open to talking about it", said Jessie. "As long as you are willing to listen".

"Interesting", Michio commented. He looked over at Annastasia. She was talking to Rita who was in the Jacuzzi with her Zorua, Lexi, and Nolan. "So she is like the opposite of her friend Rita".

"Precisely", Jessie answered. "At least when it comes to that".

"I am going to get some food now. It was…..nice….talking to you", Michio told her.

"Well, well, well. I suppose it was nice talking to you too then, _Michio_ ", Jessie responded. "Remember what I said about stressing out my daughter".

"Yeah…..right", he responded, walking away. Scarlett waved pleasantly at Alex and Jessie before scurrying after him.

Jay and Togetic returned to the yard, this time with guitar in hand. They walked over to Annastasia and they huddled together, whispering to one another. After talking for few moments, they got up on the stage.

"So we have a few songs for you guys, if you all want to hear", Annastasia spoke into the microphone.

"You know we do!" Lexi and Nolan called out in unison. They laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys", Jay said to them. "This song is called 'Follow Your Arrow', and um, Annastasia is going to sing it while I play".

"Yay Onēsan!" Jocelyn cheered. The Pokémon all chanted their names and everyone clapped as they started to perform.

In the meantime, June moved closer to Takeshi. Her little sisters tugged at her clothing and begged her to play with them. She sighed and sat down in the grass. By coincidence or luck, Takeshi turned his head and noticed her frustrated expression as the toddlers messed up her hair and playfully smacked her. He walked up to June and sat down next to her. Ines, the youngest of the three siblings, tumbled onto his lap.

"Annastasia is really good", He commented.

"Yeah. She is", June responded. As much as she loved Annastasia, she was one of the last things June wanted to talk about with him. "Why did you come over here?"

"You looked like you were um, uncomfortable, bored, frustrated, something like that. How about we bring Ines and Luna over to your parents?" he suggested.

"No!" Luna cried, clinging to June. "No!"

"That won't work", June sighed. "I think they missed me a little while I was gone".

By now the song had ended, and Rita requested for them to do some Beatles and Bruce Springsteen, and the brother-sister duo didn't like to ignore requests.

Cilan came over and relieved June and Takeshi from babysitting duty, as it was naptime for them and Alex. The preteens breathed a sigh of relief and joined Soledad and Amber near the stage. Jay and his sister played and few more songs and then they all hung out in the pool for a few more hours. After dessert and more games, they called it a day. Everyone except for Amber and her parents headed back to Pallet Town to spend the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thanks for reading. I hope I answered all your questions sufficiently (or at least understood what you were asking me). If anything else seems unclear let me know. Your reviews are awesome thank you so much and I look forward to them everyday. Enjoy your life:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 10pm by the time the time everyone got settled at the Pallet House. The young trainers decided to get ready for bed so that they could get up early and maybe train and/or catch a new Pokémon before facing Misty the next day. As usual, Meowth, Lucy, Jessie, James, and Alex went to their home across the street.

"Today was a long day for you, little dude", James told Alex as he helped him into his pajamas. "It is passed your bedtime".

"I like it when we are all here", Alex said sleepily.

"I do too", James responded.

"Why can't it always be like today?" the toddler asked.

"Because nothing lasts forever, Alex. Everything ends eventually. Even the really good stuff. The trick is to remember all the good stuff and try to turn the bad times into good times. This way you don't have to be sad when everyone is gone", he explained.

"You should take your own advice", Jessie said as she entered the room. Apparently she had been eavesdropping. Acorn and Aliyah were on her ankles.

"I thought you went to bed", said James.

"It's too early for me", she replied. Jessie picked up Alex. "You looked tired though. I can take over for the rest of tonight. Go to bed before you faint and I have to hunt down your body and carry you to bed myself".

"No, I said I would do it. I'm not really that tired", said James. His eyes said otherwise.

Jessie sighed. "Acorn, Aliyah, make sure he goes to bed. I will finish getting Alex settled".

"Eevee Eve!" They diligently responded.

The two Eevee pushed James out of Annastasia's bedroom while Jessie took Alex to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"You are supposed to be on my side, Aliyah", James said to the Eevee sans ribbon.

"Veee Eevee", she replied, ignoring him because in this case she knew better.

The twin Eevee made him get washed up and into bed. After all these years he still wondered why they insisted on being Eevee, when as Mews could be whatever they wanted. But then again, so could he and Jessie. They were billionaires with two of the most powerful Pokémon in the world, yet they were living in Pallet Town and still working for an organization that put their lives in danger. Some habits died hard, he reasoned. Jessie's proposal, the one about them retiring and becoming one of the mega-rich, beautiful couples that traveled the world seemed really appealing at a time like this. James closed his eyes and fell asleep beside Mime Jr. and Inkay, with the Eevee and other Pokémon curled up by his feet. He dreamed of cruise-ships and private islands, all-you-can-eat buffets and donuts the size of limousines. It was the first time he had such visions since he was in his early twenties, back when he. Meowth, and Jessie were living off of stolen junk food and sleeping in the forest.

Meanwhile Jessie brushed Alex's teeth and washed his face. Then she carried him back to Annastasia's bedroom.

"Can you read me a story?" he asked, big brown eyes pleading.

"Its late. You should have been in bed hours ago", Jessie told him. "Even the grown-ups are going to bed".

"Please, I can't sleep without a story", Alex continued. He started to cry.

"No, no, don't cry Alex", Jessie begged. She wondered if Meowth and Lucy were still awake. Then she realized that she didn't want to deal with them right now. They had an argument earlier and she didn't want to go asking them for help now. "I'll do it, just don't cry".

Alex grinned as Jessie turned to evaluate the pile of books that James had neatly stacked on the nightstand. She picked out a slim-looking hardcover titled The Very Hungry Caterpie.

"Is this one ok?" she asked the child. He nodded.

Jessie sat down next to him. He climbed onto her lap as she slowly and quietly read through each page. It was familiar, and a memory popped into her head once she got to the third page.

**Flashback**

"Jessie! Jessie!" James exclaimed, pulling his partner's arm.

Jessie was in a café in Cerulean City. She was having lunch with Misty and other two co-workers whose names she has long since forgotten.

"What is it James? Can't you see we are a little bit occupied here?" Jessie asked irritably. She blushed red while Misty and the other women giggled.

Jessie thought James looked ridiculous. Annastasia was about a year old, and she was strapped to his chest, hanging in one of those Kangaroo-mom devices that she told him vehemently _not_ to buy. His hair and glasses were disheveled and he jumped up and down like a little kid with a book title The Very Hungry Caterpie in his hands.

"Look at this book, isn't it great?! I just had to tell you about it right away!" James explained, grinning widely. Annastasia squealed and reached a slobbery hand towards the book, but James gently pulled it away so it didn't damage the book. "Look at the cover!"

The cover had a shiny Caterpie decorated with sequins and extra glitter on it. "Its great James. I am sure Annastasia will love it. Why don't you go read it to her now?" she suggested, figuring it would get him out of her hair with she finished the business meeting.

"That's a good idea. We will be over by the fountain", James replied, pointing to the enormous Pokémon-themed fountain in the center of the plaza. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Enjoy your lunch!"

James waved and skipped away. A few moments later he was sitting on the concrete ledge of the fountain, reading to the infant who thus far only understood the words 'mom', 'papa', and 'eat'. Though he was out of earshot, Jessie knew he was describing the pictures to her as well, as the doctor said that her eyes were not well adjusted yet. James was still dopey like that.

"So that was your husband?" one of her coworkers asked in a condescending tone.

Jessie felt like saying 'well duh', but then she heard one of the woman make fun of James under her breath. She was about to beat the shit out of her, but seeing as she didn't want to create yet another scene, instead she went on to gush about how wonderful James was. She even exaggerated to the point of no return. Misty found this hilarious and joined in on the fun. Looking back, Misty was probably relieved that Jessie didn't do what she expected and end up in jail for assault, again. It ended up being satisfying to get revenge without using violence. Later those two women rejected her and Misty's business proposal anyway, but it didn't matter, she couldn't even remember what it was about. No one got away with acting like they were more important than _her_. Or James. Or Annastasia and James' stupid Caterpie book.

**flashback over**

Alex was out cold by the time she had finished reading the story. She opened it to the first page, the one with no real content, and saw that James had wrote a note there sixteen years prior.

" _Dear Annastasia, and other future kids,_

 _I hope that you like this book. I picked it out for you because I liked the pictures._

Jessie stifled a laugh. Future kids? He couldn't just leave a space and write their names later? And of course he explained his reasoning behind the purchase. She continued to read his little note.

 _But I suppose it has a lesson too. You have to learn and grow and change a little bit before you can fly._

Jessie closed the book. " _Wow he's deep. I had no idea_ ", she thought to herself.

Jessie carefully moved Alex off of her lap and lay him down on the bed. Then climbed out of the bed and then flipped the bedrail up. Wobbufet greeting her in the hall and they joined James. He snored soundly with arms outstretched on the bed.

"I'm not really that tired", she whispered in a mocking-James tone.

"Wobba" Wobbufet contributed.

She moved his arms so that she could have some space to lie down. She propped her feet up on one of their fifteen pillows and rested her head on another. She looked back and forth between the ceiling and James.

"I can't believe it", she whispered to Acorn, who had woken up and was resting on her stomach. " _He's_ the one manipulating _me_ ".

"Eevee eve veee", The Pokémon replied quietly.

"I suppose you make a point. It's not manipulation if he is making me change my mind without him even trying or realizing what he is doing".

"Veee", the Eevee confirmed.

"I can't handle this. Help me Acorn. Give me advice", Jessie quietly pleaded.

"Eevee Eevee eve Veee veee", Acorn replied, struggling to keep her voice low so to not wake her sister, whose ears were starting to tremble slightly.

"Of course I know that no matter what I choose things will be ok. But I don't want ok. Ok? I want better than ok. If we start acting normal, then that means something is wrong", Jessie explained.

"Veee", said Acorn.

"I know you know, I am just reminding you", Jessie whispered back.

"Eevee eeeveee", she whispered back.

"I am really starting to believe that adding more chaos to this house would be good for us. I mean that's how James and I live. We build our lives out of chaos and hope. It's always been that way, and neither one of us ever wanted that to change", Jessie explained.

"Eevee veeee", Acorn reminded her.

"I don't care what Meowth and Lucy think. This won't affect them as much as it did seventeen years ago. They won't have to do anything differently if they don't want to", she replied.

"Vee vee veee vee", she responded, shifting positions.

"You think I have my mind made up already? Well I don't. I still get the last word on this and I am going to take my time. I think. I have to go to sleep, I am starting to drive myself crazy", Jessie told the Pokémon.

"Eevee", Acorn told her, licking her hand.

"I love you too. And I won't let this bother me anymore", Jessie said quietly. "Goodnight Acorn. Thank you".

"Veeee", the Eevee sighed, closing its eyes and settling down once more.

" _Even though you really didn't help",_ Jessie added in her thoughts. She looked over at James, who was now snuggling with Chimecho and Amoongus in his sleep. " _Stupid James"._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning James cooked everyone chocolate-chipped pancakes, much to the children's delight. Jocelyn displayed her gratitude by singing and dancing through the house with Flaafy and Amber's Pichu. By 8am they were on the road to Cerulean City. Jessie and James were going to drop them off there, and the young trainers were going to spend some time practicing in the surrounding woods and lake.

"I really hope that I catch a new Pokémon today", Takeshi said to Annastasia. "How is it that you can catch so many?"

"First of all, when I was ten, I only had Bleu, Lil-G, and a handful of level 2 evolutions that I managed to snag for the boss", Annastasia started. "When I was eleven, I had improved, but unlike you and your Cyndaquil, I had a many more opportunities to practice, plus I had already passed standard Rocket training, which you all won't do until later, and that is only if you decide that you want to become field agents like me".

"Same is true for me", Rita butted in. She was planting Giovanni's bugs near the Cerulean Lake. "You're eleven right?"

Takeshi nodded. Rita grinned and laughed at him.

"You have a long way to go. When I was eleven, I had about 10 Pokémon on my main team, and about fifteen additional ones that I had captured solely for the boss. But let me tell you. When I started out, I sucked. I was good at battling, but not at catching new Pokémon".

"That seems to be my problem", Takeshi responded. "I only have Cyndaquil, two Ratatta, and an Oddish. I have almost no chance of defeating Misty with just them on my team".

"You could borrow Flaafy", Jocelyn suggested. "He's electric and everyone knows electric is strong against water".

"Fla Flaafy", the lamb Pokémon agreed.

"Squirtle Squirtle", said Squirt Gun. "Squirt squir"

"Squirt Gun says he will battle for you too, since the potion James used on him made him feel a lot better", Logan translated.

"That is a nice offer, but I still need more Pokémon", said Takeshi.

"Ok. I will help you out, Takeshi", said Rita. "We will set two goals for today. First: To get your Oddish to evolve into Gloom. Second: to get you another Pokémon".

"You think we can do all that in just a few hours?" Takeshi asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" said Rita. "We just have to focus".

"Don't underestimate her, Takeshi. Rita likes to play but she is knows how to work hard too", said Annastasia. "I have gone on a ton of missions with her. She will help you out".

"Nice, thanks Rita", said Takeshi as he shook her hand. "Where should we go first?"

"Let's head in this direction", the teen responded, pointing towards the north end of the lake.

"Can I come along? June asked, Metapod in hand. " I really want Scooter to evolve today. Maybe if I come with you…"

"That is a great idea", said Annastasia, winking at June.

"Sure June, let's go!" Takeshi responded brightly.

June, Scooter, and Bulbasaur ran after them as they left the clearing. Amber organized her arrows and then dragged Jay off somewhere. Logan and Lily tagged along. Jocelyn played with Scarlett and Flaafy while Michio dozed off in the grass.

"Lexi, Nolan, can you keep an eye on Amber, Jay, and the twins for me?" Annastasia asked. "I don't want another Garados incident".

"Sure", they replied.

"Ooh I wanna go too!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Sure, you can come", said Lexi, offering to take her hand.

"Yay!" the seven year old exclaimed, grabbing older girl's hand. Flaafy chanted his name and took Jocelyn's other hand.

"Are you sure it won't be too much?" Annastasia asked her friends.

"Its no problem", said Nolan. "You usually handle the larger groups anyway, give us a turn".

"Thanks Nolan. Its nice to know I can count on you two to help me out", Annastasia responded. They waved 'goodbye' and walked away.

"Looks like it is just me and you", Soledad said to Annastasia. "And him".

Michio opened his eyes are her comment. "You talking about me?"

"Sort of. Are you just going to sleep all day?" Soledad asked Michio.

Michio yawned loudly. "Yes", he answered.

"Pika chuuuuuuuu", the Pikachu sneezed.

"Oh, forget to give her the medicine", said Michio as she sat up.

He rummaged through his bag until he found it. After she swallowed the pill, Michio returned the bottle and lay back down.

"We can go hunting for Pokémon too", Annastasia suggested. "Michio, you want to come with?"

"Nope", he replied simply.

"Ok. Scarlett, you want to come with?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Pika!" she said cheerfully. The Pikachu ran and jumped on Annastasia shoulder.

"Looks like she is coming with us", Annastasia told Michio.

Michio opened his eyes and sat up. "So you are just going to leave me here defenseless? What if I get attack by Beedrill or something?"

"Use your Ekans or something", Soledad responded. "Scarlett doesn't want to just sit around all day".

"Whatever", Michio said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Annastasia, Soledad, Charmeleon, Bleu, Lil-G, and Scarlett marched on through the woods. In the meantime, June was trying to pry Takeshi's attention away from Rita.

"I never knew you were so accomplished. You are so cool", he gushed. June silently fumed.

"Thanks but, If I didn't know any better, I'd say that for the last five minutes, you've been trying to hit on me", Rita responded shamelessly.

"What? Me? No….I….I …..wouldn't…." Takeshi blushed bright red. He bowed his head and ducked behind Cyndaquil.

"Cynda?" His Pokémon chanted quizzically.

"See, the thing is kid, I do know better. I am just letting you know now that you have to stop. Just stop now, because I will never like you like that. Neither will Annastasia. Never ever, so just give it up and move on. ", Rita added. "I am letting you know now for your own good".

Though it seemed cruel in a way, June was mildly satisfied at this. Not only did Rita call him out in such a heart-crushingly direct way, but she also caused him to blush majorly, for once _she_ wasn't the embarrassed one. Maybe the humiliation would motivate him to stop crushing on older girls.

"I am so sorry!" he bawled.

"There there", Rita said half heartedly, patting him on the back. "Its nothing personal. I'm almost seven years older, and I am not waiting for you to catch up".

"Cyndaquil", his Pokémon said sympathetically.

Cyndaquil offered Takeshi a tissue out of his own backpack. He used it to wipe his eyes. Takeshi caught June watching him for a moment, but they both looked away. Rita noticed this.

"Now this is interesting", she started.

"What?" the kids responded in unison.

"I'll tell you when you are older. Or later if I get bored", Rita replied honestly. "Right now we have to focus. We have goals, remember?"

"Right!" they both replied.

"Okay, now let's hide. I will leave out some Pokepuffs as bait. If we wait long enough, a wild Pokémon is bound to come along. Then Takeshi and Cyndaquil, challenge it to a battle. It doesn't matter what it is. Battle every Pokémon what comes your way. You never know how weak or strong an opponent is until you battle", Rita instructed. "Now let's get moving troops!"

"Yes ma'am", they answered.

They covered themselves in leaves and waited for a Pokémon to come and taste the peanut butter flavored Pokepuffs that Serena had baked for them. After about ten minutes of waiting, a Wigglytuff and Scyther came into view.

"OMG!" June whispered excitedly. I can't believe it!"

"This is perfect", Rita whispered. "There is one for each of you. I suggest you take the Scyther, Takeshi, since your fire type will be strong against a bug type. Is that ok with you, June?"

"Sounds good to me. What Pokémon should I use?" June whispered anxiously. She was determined to not mess this up.

"Not the Metapod", she responded. "Bulbasaur or Raticade, whoever you feel more comfortable with".

"Ok, Bulbasaur, what do you say?" June asked her partner.

"Bulba!" It whispered.

"Ok, on the count of three, get out there", Rita instructed. "One…..two…..three!"

"Go Cyndaquil!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

June and Takeshi sprung out from underneath the bushes and bombarded the two wild Pokémon. Rita sat back and watched as Takeshi had Cyndaquil use ember on Scyther while June had Bulbasaur use sweet scent on Wigglytuff.

"That's it! You two are doing great!" Rita encouraged them.

Scyther aggressively slashed at Cyndaquil embers. It tried to use leer, but Takeshi had Cyndaquil use flamethrower. Scyther was defeated and Takeshi proudly captured it.

Meanwhile Bulbasaur's sweet scent had very little effect on the Wigglytuff, who responded with defense curl. June did not let herself get frustrated, and had Bulbasaur try razor leaf. Wigglytuff bounced high into the air and jumped from tree to tree before body slamming into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur tried to use vine whip to restrain Wigglytuff, but it was too quick. With one last razor leaf, it finally got a direct hit on the Wigglytuff, and June was able to capture it in a Pokeball.

"That was incredible you guys!" Rita exclaimed. "I'm impressed".

"Thank you", said June. "I can't believe I just caught a Wigglytuff! This is amazing! I hope it likes me".

"Scyther looks like a cool Pokémon. I better start training with it", said Takeshi. He let Scyther out of its Pokeball.

"Scy! Scyther!" it exclaimed.

"Hi Scyther, I'm Takeshi", he explained, extending his hand. "I'm your new partner".

"You can use Scyther to help train your Oddish. Then maybe your Oddish can evolve into Gloom before you face Misty", Rita suggested. "Then voila! Two new Pokémon that you didn't have this morning".

"I can use Wigglytuff to try to get Scooter to evolve into Butterfree", said June. "I know bug types aren't effective against water Pokémon usually, but it would still be nice"

"Meta Metapod", Scooter responded.

The three of them and their Pokémon decided to have a few practice battles using Oddish, Scooter, Scyther, and Wigglytuff. Over by the lake, Amber, Jay, Jocelyn, Logan, Lily, Lexi, and Nolan were fishing for new water types.

"I think I have something on my line", said Jay. His bob dabbled up and down. "What should I do?"

"Just slowly reel it in", Nolan suggested. "Have a Pokémon ready to battle".

"Togetic, are you ready?" Jay asked his partner nervously.

"Toge Togetic", it replied.

"Oh man I hope it's not a Garados", he squeaked.

"Chill Jay, you can handle it", Amber told him. "And just think about how cool it would be if it _is_ a Garados".

As the Pokémon drew nearer, Togetic floated over to get a closer look.

"Toge!" it exclaimed, pointing at the water.

"Togetic seems happy about it", Lily commented.

"I can't wait to see what you got Jay!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaafy!"

"Togetic!"

Jay tightened his grip on the pole and walked backwards to try to bring the unknown creature to the surface. Amber, Lily, and Logan helped him tug on the line. Suddenly the creature leapt out of the water.

"It's a Goldeen!" Jocelyn shouted. "It's so pretty!"

"Goldeeeeeeen!" The Pokémon called out.

"Wow", Jay sighed. "It's lovely".

"Admire it later! First you have to catch it! Amber scolded.

"Oh yeah", said Jay. "Go Togetic! Use Confusion attack!"

"Togetic!" Togetic yelled as it issued confusion.

Goldeen flopped onto the ground and flailed helplessly. Jay tossed a Pokeball as it and it disappeared inside.

"Yes! Yes! I caught a beautiful Goldeen!" Jay cried happily. He embraced Amber, Jocelyn, Lily, and Logan in a victory hug. He and Amber did their new Pokémon pose together.

"Congrats Jay", said Lexi. "That Goldeen will be very helpful to battle against Misty".

"Goldeen can do very well in underwater battles. You should start coming up with a routine and practicing right away", Nolan suggested.

"I will" he responded. "Squirt Gun, can you give me a hand?"

"Squirtle!" Squirt Gun replied enthusiastically.

"We are going to be practicing on the other side of the lake", Jay told the others.

"We'll come", Logan and Lily said in unison.

"Me too", said Jocelyn.

"I am going to stay here and fish for a while", said Amber. "I need another water type on my team".

"I'll stay here with you", said Lexi.

Nolan escorted the others to the far end of the late. Jay released Goldeen and they started battling. They met up with June, Rita, and Takeshi, and after explaining their latest adventures, decided to train together for a while. Meanwhile, Soledad, Annastasia, and their Pokémon came across some Paras, Parasect, and Exxecute. They stopped to feed them some acorns.

"Do you think I should capture some of them?" Soledad asked Annastasia quietly.

"It is up to you. These Pokémon are very peaceful. You can always just ask", Annastasia whispered back.

"That is true", Soledad replied. "Um, do any of you want to come with me?"

The Pokémon looked at her quizzically. Soledad held out her hand and offered them more treats, which they gladly accepted. She restated her question. This time the Pokémon responded.

"Parrrrassss"

"Paraaa sect"

"Exxecute"

There were six Pokémon in total, three Paras, one Parasect, and two Exxecute. They all decided to join Soledad.

"Whoa". I didn't think they all would agree to come!" Soledad exclaimed, looking down at her now-full Pokeballs.

"Like I said, sometimes all you have to do is ask. It is a good thing we have that portable Pokeball transporter. You are going to have to choose some of them to send back to your dad. If not, the last few you caught will be automatically sent over after a few days, since new trainers can only hold six Pokémon at a time".

"Well, I definitely want Chary, Raticade, and Jigglypuff to stay with me", Soledad thought aloud. "So I suppose I should keep one Paras, one Parasect, and one Exxecute".

"That sounds like a good idea. You father will be happy to see all those new Pokémon coming into his lab", Annastasia commented.

"I bet", Soledad replied.

"Pikachu"

"Charmeleon"

"Altarrrria"

"Lillipup pup!"

"It sounds like the Pokémon want the others to come out", said Annastasia.

"I agree", Soledad responded, releasing her new Pokémon.

Soledad introduced all her Pokémon to the rest of the group, and then the met up with Amber and Lexi. Amber had apparently just caught something on her line and Lexi and Pip were watching her reel it in.

"Oh boy Pip, Pidgeotto, Spearow, I can't wait to see what it is", Amber said to her Pokémon. "Hopefully its another Garados".

"My bet is that it will be something a little less powerful and rare", Lexi commented.

"Look! It's a red lobster thingy!" Jocelyn yelled.

"Flaaaafy!" Her Pokémon added.

"It's a Kingler", Nolan explained. "Amber get ready to battle it".

"I'm already on it", the redhead replied. "This time I am going to give Spearow a chance. Go Spearow, peck attack!"

"Spearrowwww!" The flying type shrieked as it dove towards Kingler.

Kingler snapped its claws and hardened its shell. Peck attack had almost no effect on it. Amber kept on having it use peck attack, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Amber, try one of Spearow's other attacks", Lexi suggested.

"Spearow doesn't know any other attacks yet!" Amber called back.

The Spearow tired its hardest to use one of its other attacks, but it just wasn't ready to move on to the next level. It needed more practice before it could level up and learn a few more moves.

"Looks like its time to do this my way", Amber decided.

Amber instructed Spearow to back down while she picked up her bow. She aimed an arrow above Kingler, who was now on the land, and released the arrow, which shot out a net. Once it was trapped in the net, she threw a Pokeball at it. After a few seconds of struggling, Kingler eventually stayed inside. She picked it up and observed it proudly.

"I have to go find Jay and tell him about this so we can do our pose", she said excitedly as she ran in the direction he had gone earlier. Pip, Spearow, and Pidgeotto chased after her.

"That is strange. Spearow didn't seam to weaken it that much, yet she still caught it", Soledad said to the older kids.

"That happens occasionally. Wild Pokémon sometimes are not prepared to battle. They may be extra tired and not feel like putting up much of a fight. Sometimes they might just want to come along anyway, just like the Pokémon you got today", Annastasia explained.

"I understand", said Soledad. "I just didn't expect that to happen".

Amber returned with the rest of the group. Now everyone except for Michio was together. Takeshi was halfway through a battle between his Oddish and Jay's Tauros when his Pokémon started to evolve.

"Look everyone! Takeshi's Oddish is becoming a Gloom!" Jay exclaimed.

June paused her battle with Soledad and Amber paused her battle with Rita to watch Oddish evolve. Jocelyn jumped up and down excitedly as the Pokémon grew and changed shape.

"Glooooom", the Pokémon moaned. It smiled and waved its arms at Takeshi.

"Hi Gloom", Takeshi replied. He kneeled down to pet its head. "Look's like you finally did it. I am so happy for you".

"Gloom Gloom", it responded cheerfully.

June joined Takeshi as he spoke to his new Pokémon. After everyone scanned Gloom with their Pokedexes, they decided to continued the practice battle. The children spent the next few hours doing practice battles and training with their Pokémon.

"We should go get Michio and then head over to the gym" Annastasia told the other teens.

"Its already 3:00pm, and we should stop by a Pokémon center for a quick checkup first", said Nolan.

"I agree. But we have to find Michio," Lexi reminded him.

"I can have Lil-G sniff him out", Annastasia suggested. "I know he was around here somewhere".

Rita, Lexi, Nolan, and Annastasia gathered the children and Pokémon. They packed up their stuff and then Annastasia's Lillipup led them to the spot where Michio was still lying asleep in the grass. Ekans and Poliwag were asleep at his feet.

"Waky waky!" Jocelyn chanted as she stood in front of a sleeping Michio. "Time to get up!"

"Pikaaa!" said Scarlett, poking him in the side. "Chu chu!"

"Ekansssss" the snake Pokémon hissed irritably.

"Poli?" Poliwag inquired.

Lil-G put her paws on Michio and shook him awake.

"Huh, what?" Michio said. He cursed when he noticed the rest of the group watching him.

"We are moving on", Annastasia explained. "Jay, Takeshi, and June all want to battle Misty today".

"Ok", he replied getting up.

"On we go!" Jocelyn exclaimed. She laughed and started singing woefully out of tune.

"What do you feed that kid?" Rita asked Annastasia. "Does she ever stop?"

Annastasia shrugged. "Just like my blond hair, her extreme enthusiasm towards everything is another genetic mystery", she replied.

Jocelyn somehow managed to sing and dance all the way to the Cerulean City Pokémon Center. She didn't stop until they entered through the front doors and walked up to the Nurse Joy hosting the front desk.

"Hello again", Nurse Joy said warmly as they approached. "How may I help you today?"

"We were just hoping you could give some of our Pokémon a quick check up before we go for a gym battle at the Cerulean Gym", Annastasia answered.

Takeshi, Jay, and June stepped forward and presented their Pokémon. Nurse Joy and Chansey places them on a cart and started to push them back towards the patient rooms.

"Wait!" June called out suddenly. "Is it ok is I come watch you give the Pokémon their check-ups?"

"Why sure", Nurse Joy replied. "Trainers don't ask me that often, but you are always welcome".

"Oh thank you Nurse Joy!" June responded. She followed the nurse and Pokémon to the back of the center.

"I wonder why June did that", Takeshi commented.

"Probably because she wants to be a Pokémon nurse", Jay replied. "Remember? She said it the other day. She wants to know what it is like, at least".

"Oh, I guess I forgot", Takeshi admitted.

"I'm jealous! I wish I could go see what Nurse Joy is doing!" Jocelyn pouted.

Annastasia chuckled and brushed some of the hair out of her sister's face. "You could have gone, you just didn't ask", she told the child.

"Oh yeah", Jocelyn replied. "My bad".

Ten minutes later June and Joy returned. June had a thousand things to talk about, but Annastasia tactfully drew her attention back to the fact that they planned on battling in a few minutes. They collected their Pokémon and made their way to the gym, sure that they had done all they could to prepare for the task at hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This was a fun chapter to write. I like doing flashbacks:)At first I thought it might seem a bit unrealistic for them to get so many new Pokémon in one day, but then I remembered Ash. Ash from season 1. So I hoped you enjoyed this, please leave comments/reviews and I love your speculations and stuff so yeah thanks:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So this long AN is mostly about the reviews/private messages that I have been getting. Many of them have been suggestions for future fics. I want to remind you that this particular story is completed. I am going back now and revising it/editing it. If there is a particular arc or storyline or headcannon you want me to expand on, let me know though in reviews. I will make more "Cut Scenes and Drabbles" relating to individuals and groups from this story. This way if there are some characters you like more than others, you will get a chance to get more stories about them. These might not come out for a while, probably at earliest would be fall 2016. I will put a message out on my profile when I am more certain of a publication date:)

Someone asked if I could include gay/lesbian shippings. Like I said, this fic is already completed, but, that is a thing in this fic. There are also straight, ace, demi, pan, and bi shippings in this story. I tend to write what comes naturally to me, and creating a mini reality with only straight characters (as many authors do) seems completely unnatural to me. If you have any questions about this, leave a comment in reviews and I will get back to you within a few days if not sooner.

Lastly, the parts with Team Rocket, particularly the parts with Giovanni, the fusions, Jessie, James, and Alex, will eventually start to seem more important. The idea behind that was to have two independent storylines sort of running along, bumping into one another from time to time and then to eventually come together.

Thank you for reading this long AN and for all the fantastic and wonderful compliments!:) :):):). I am so happy that you all are sending me private messages and reviews that are positive. It is nicer than you can imagine. Please do that to other authors online because writing is hard especially when you don't get paid to do it and its something that can't take priority over work, school, health, friends, or family. I really appreciate it so much and I really will try to make future fics that I think you (my supporters) will enjoy, though keep in mind I can only write what I know and love. Tomorrow's note will be shorter. I promise, I just wanted to get this all out. Keep reviewing and sending those messages. I love it, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again. Peace!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The children chatted nervously with one another and their new Pokémon as they made their way over to the gym. The walk was short, and they arrived after only a few minutes. Misty had just finishing up a battle with an angry twelve year old. He was upset for losing, insisting Misty had cheated by using steroids on her Staryu.

"My Pokémon beat yours fair and square! Now get lost ya little creep!" Misty screamed.

"You are such a bitch!" The boy yelled back.

"Garrrrrchomp!" The kid's Garchomp growled.

"Get out of my gym!" Misty called back.

"And don't come back!" the official, a teen Misty hired, argued for her.

"What is going on in here?" Annastasia asked Misty. She was shocked to see Misty so worked up.

"Oh hi kids. I…I didn't see ya there", Misty replied.

"Hey kid!" Amber yelled, running towards the kid. "Who do you think you are, screaming at my mom? Get out of here before I make you".

"Pichuuuu!" Pip added.

Amber was about to charge at the boy with her bow, but Lily, Logan, and Jay held her back.

"No Amber, its ok. Rosemary? Can you show him the way out?" Misty asked the official.

"Sure Misty", the teen responded.

"Don't bother", the twelve year old responded. "I'm leaving. I wouldn't waste my time at my gym if I were you guys. This lady's a cheater".

The boy and his Garchomp stomped out of the gym. He slammed the door on his way out.

"Now that kid has a bad attitude", Michio commented. "Reminds me of my youth".

"I'm sure he does". Annastasia mused. She turned to face Misty. "Who was that?"

"Some random kid trying to earn his Cascade Badge. He lost all three of his Pokémon on my Staryu, and he was convinced that I had it on steroids. I told him it was just really experienced and he just needed more practice, and he lost it. Anyway, I am ready to battle if you are", Misty responded. "He was the only challenger I had all day".

"Well in that case I would really like to battle you. I think I am ready", said Jay.

"We should get your parents", said Misty. "I know James was really looking forward to watching you, Jay".

"We can't actually", Jay responded sadly.

"Why not?" Misty asked.

"Rumika called them out on another mission. It was really urgent and last minute. They said they tried to get out of it, but Giovanni really need them in particular", Jay explained. "They just called to tell us".

"I'm sorry to hear that. We can tell them all about it though", she responded, concerned. Ash had also been called to headquarters suddenly. She wondered if it was for the same reason.

"Logan and I can record it", Lily suggested. "Then we can send the video to them".

"Perfect", said Annastasia. "I was just about to suggest that myself, actually".

Lily and Logan took out the videophones that Meowth and Lucy got them.

"Ok, so let's begin", Misty said to Jay, who nodded in response.

Jay and Misty took their spots on the trainers' platforms. Rosemary announced the official Cerulean Gym rules. Jocelyn lead the cheers, pom-poms and flags in hand.

"I choose Starmie, as my first Pokémon," Misty announced as she threw her Pokeball into the water.

"Ok Togetic, let's get going", Jay told his partner. "Use psybeam!"

"Toge Toge!" it replied, attacking Starmie.

"Shield Starmie! Then use focus punch", Misty instructed.

Togetic responded to Starmie's focus punch by dodging and then using a few more psybeams.

"Come on Jay! You can beat her! She isn't that tough!" Amber called out.

"Pichuuuuu!" Pip added.

"Some daughter you are", Misty mumbled, though she was genuinely glad she was supporting her friend. "Ok Starmie, dodge those psybeams and try another focus punch".

Starmie's focus punch missed again, and Misty decided to have it use water gun and tackle. Togetic used double team to confuse the Starmie, and the match went on for a record six minutes, with neither of the psychic types giving up.

"This is the longest I ever saw Togetic battle with a single opponent", Annastasia observed.

"Togetic and Jay have been working super hard" said Takeshi. "He always wins in our practice battles now".

"He's so soft on the inside, you'd never think he'd pick up battling so easily", Soledad commented.

"That's my Jay! Annihilate her!" Amber cheered.

"Pichuuuu!"

"Flaafy!"

"Cyndaquiiiiiil!"

"Bulba Bulbasauuur!"

"Charrrr meee leon!"

"Zorua Zorua!"

"Even the Pokémon seem to be putting their money on him, so to speak", Rita commented.

Eventually the Togetic ran out of steam, and a watergun attack sent it into the pool. Togetic was an excellent swimmer, but it was not very good at using attacks in the water. Starmie tackled it before it could fly out.

"Togetic is unable to battle! This round goes to gym leader Misty and her Starmie!" Rosemary announced.

"Too bad", Jocelyn sighed. "Togetic did very well though. He's real fighter that one!".

"Thank you, Togetic. I owe you one later. Anything you want", Jay told the Pokémon as he handed it off to Annastasia.

Annastasia gave Togetic a potion and had Bleu use heal, as she often did for Pokémon immediately after tough battles. Then she let him rest in her lap while Jay continued his battle. He chose Goldeen as his next Pokémon.

"A Goldeen. I have several of those", Misty said to Jay. "This one looks very healthy".

"Thank you", Jay responded. "Nurse Joy thought so too. This is our first battle".

"Then let's make it a good one", Misty responded.

Misty tossed Jay a pair of goggles and a breathing apparatus. They stripped down to their bathing suits and joined their Pokémon in the pool. Their audience ran down the steps to the viewing area so that they could witness the underwater match.

"Goldeen, bubble attack!" Jay instructed.

"Ok Starmie, tackle!" Misty countered.

"Double team now!" Jay ordered.

Starmie failed to tackle Goldeen, and Goldeen attacked Starmie with bubbles. Starmie used focus punch, but the attack hit the wrong Goldeen and was ineffective. Jay had Goldeen use horn attack, and to everyone's surprise, the Starmie fainted.

"Whoa look everybody! Jay's Goldeen defeated Starmie!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"And this round goes to Challenger Jay and his Goldeen", Rosemary declared.

"That decoration defeated Starmie!" Lily commented, astounded.

"I can't believe my ears and eyes!" Lily and Logan exclaimed in unison.

"I can. Good job Jay!" Annastasia called out to her brother, who gave her a thumbs up from the water.

"I knew that Goldeen was special", Nolan commented. "Even though they only had a few short hours together, they accomplished a lot. They really nailed that horn attack".

"Nice work Jay. For my next Pokémon, I choose Seaking", Misty decided.

The children all held up their Pokedexes to scan the Seaking.

"So that's Goldeen's evolution", said June. "I wonder how this match is going to go. Seaking is a lot bigger than Goldeen".

"Only one way to find out", said Soledad. "As my dad will tell you, it is totally possible for a lower member of the evolutionary line to do better in battle than its evolved form".

"I'm sticking with Goldeen", said Jay. "Ok, Goldeen, let's use bubble beam!"

"Dodge and use horn attack!" Misty instructed her Seaking.

"Goldeeeeen!"

"Seeeeaking!"

Seaking was just as swift as Goldeen, and it dodged every single one of the bubbles that its opponent dished out. After evading Seaking's horn attack, Goldeen used double team, confusing the Seaking.

"Double team is the next best move", Rita commented. "Since horn attack is hard to use on a Seaking that is as quick as Misty's is".

"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen", Jay's Pokémon chanted as it attempted to confuse Seaking.

"Seaking!" Misty's Pokémon yelled in its face, trying to intimidate it.

Seaking struggled to find the right Goldeen, and so Misty had it use bubble beam on all the copies. Goldeen was hit, but it did not go down. Jay had Goldeen try ice beam, a complicated move for a Goldeen to learn, and it was successful. Seaking received major damage.

"That Goldeen is golden!" Jocelyn gushed. "Go Jay and Goldeen you rule!"

"Flaaaa!" Her companion cheered.

"It's too bad the parents aren't around to watch this one", Soledad commented. "I bet my dad would have a lot to say about that fish".

Goldeen tried one more ice beam, and Seaking was knocked out.

"Yay Jay!" Jocelyn screamed. "You're a hero ha ha!"

"Nice work Jay! Only one more Pokémon to go and this battle is yours!" Nolan called out.

"Awesome Jay. Keep doing what you do", Annastasia added.

"Toge!" Togetic added.

"Jay you really are quite a battler. You obviously take really good care of your Pokémon", said Misty.

"Thanks", Jay responded.

"Lastly, I choose Garados", Misty announced, releasing her most powerful Pokémon.

"Goldeen return", said Jay. "You should rest".

"Deen deen Goldeen", the Pokémon chanted before entering its ball.

Jay looked at Amber, who nodded. She tossed him the Pokeball containing the Garados they caught together.

"Go Garados!" Jay declared, tossing the Pokeball into the pool.

"This is going to be intense", Amber whispered to Soledad, who nodded excitedly.

"I am assuming this is the same Garados Amber and you caught together", Misty commented. "The one Amber used earlier?"

"Yep. This is her alright", Jay replied. "Ok girl, let's try out your hyperbeam".

"Ok Garados, counter it with your own hyperbeam!" Misty instructed.

The Garados stared at Jay for a few moments. It looked annoyed and distrustful, though Jay couldn't pinpoint its exact feelings. A second later it turned its attention to the battle and did as Jay asked.

The two beams collided. The humans had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the attack.

"Bite!" Jay and Misty yelled simultaneously.

Misty's Garados was a bit slower, and Jay's got hers right in the neck. It howled in pain and anger.

"Shadowball!" Misty instructed her Garados.

"You used shadowball too!" Jay told his Pokémon.

The two Garados' shadowballs collided. Misty had her Garados used glare, and Jay countered it with a hyperbeam. Misty used a combination of quick attack and bite, which caught Jay off guard. His Pokémon should have been injured, but it didn't seem hurt at all. It did to get very angry though. Jay had it use shadowball. The enraged Garados did as it was told, but the shadowballs were bigger and came faster than bother trainers expected.

"I wish I had a Garados", Soledad commented. "Then I probably wouldn't lose all the time".

"Amber had a Garados and she still lost", Lily reminded her.

"True", Soledad responded.

"Yeah well I'll be her in in our first rematch", Amber told them.

"Hey, girl", Jay started. "Slow it down. You are going to hurt yourself, or someone else".

The Garados ignored Jay and starting throwing shadowballs in every direction. It also started using thundershock and flamethrower, and Misty could have sworn he witnessed stun spore coming from the disobedient Garados. She became even more confused when her own Garados was attacked and defeated by poison sting. Misty returned her injured Pokémon and told Jay to do the same.

Jay tried to calm his Garados down, and when that didn't work, he picked up the ball to return it. The Garados refused to return, and continued to attack an opponent that was no longer there. Frustrated, it roared at the top of its lungs and started attacking random items located throughout the gym.

"What's going on?" Jocelyn asked her sister, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know", Annastasia responded in disbelief. "We better move…"

Garados shattered the large window at the front of the arena. The kids, teens, and Pokémon ran for cover, ducking into one of the gym's extra rooms. Jay and Misty stayed out near the arena and continued to try to calm the Garados.

"This is fucking insane" Michio commented. "That Garados is out of control".

"Garados are easily angered, but this isn't normal", Annastasia replied. "I just hope Misty knows what she is doing…Jay shouldn't be out there".

"It doesn't make sense", said Amber. "That Garados was fine when I used it. She was fine when Jay and I were practicing with her too".

Jocelyn screamed as the Garados let out another Earth-shaking roar. A series of bright lights, caused by hyperbeams and thundershock fusing together, filled the arena.

"Even though this is terrifying. It is still the coolest thing ever. I can't wait 'till I tell dad about it", Amber commented.

"Pichu Pichu!" Pip agreed.

"I-I d-don't know…know about this…..this…." Takeshi stuttered. "What if they get hurt?"

"I am going out there now", Annastasia told the others. "You all stay here".

Annastasia left the room with her Altaria and Lillipup. Rita, Lexi, and Nolan followed behind, along with their Pokémon and Michio's Pikachu.

"Jay! Give me the Pokeball and go inside!" Annastasia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Jay squealed. He ran passed Annastasia and into the room, tossing her Garados' empty Pokeball on his way there.

"This is some interesting stuff", Lily commented. She and Logan still had their phones recording the scene. "It's a good thing we decided to run this thing".

The teens had all their Pokémon battle the Garados, but nothing weakened it, even though it was twenty to one.

"It keeps using recover", Lexi observed. "Recover is such a rare move, but it explains why none of our attacks are working".

"It used poison jab and stun spore earlier", Misty informed them. "This isn't a normal Garados".

"I never saw a Pokémon act so angry before", Rita commented. "And I have pissed off a lot of powerful Pokémon".

"It is just like those fusions…wait..that's it!" Misty exclaimed. "Get Soledad, we need her Jigglypuff!"

"Good idea, we can put it to sleep", Lexi commented. She ran to get Soledad. They returned a few seconds later.

"Ok Jigglypuff, come out and sing your song!" Soledad announced, throwing the Pokeball into the air.

"Everyone put these in", Misty ordered as she handed the trainers earplugs.

Everyone quickly shoved the earplugs into their ears. Jigglypuff sang her song, putting the Garados and some of the unprotected Pokémon to rest. Jocelyn, who was not quick enough with the earplugs, also fell asleep. Annastasia gave Jay its Pokeball, and he was finally able to return the sea dragon to a safe place.

"I am so sorry, Misty", Jay told the gym leader. "I really had no idea she would do that".

"Neither did I. We knew Garados were difficult, but when we were training she wasn't that disobedient", Amber added. "She was like a completely different Pokémon".

"I hate to say this Jay, but I am actually very suspicious of that Garados. I am actually going to have some of the Team Rocket scientists take a look at it. You have to give it to me".

"But mom! That is like one of our strongest Pokémon!" Amber argued. "Its not fair!"

"I know it's not fair but if you can't control it, it can really end up hurting you", Misty responded. "Did you not see what just happened here? That monster could have gotten someone killed!"

"I understand", said Jay, bowing his head in shame. "I am really, really sorry". He handed her the Pokeball.

"You're taking her side?" Amber asked him angrily.

"Pichu Pi?" Pip demanded.

"She is right, Amber. What is one of us is practicing and it goes on a rampage and attacks us? Neither one of us had a Pokémon strong enough to defeat it. So while it might help us earn more badges, its not worth risking getting killed over".

"I'm proud of you Jay", said Annastasia. "I know this must be hard for you, but I agree with Misty. I think it might be an experiment. A Garados shouldn't get infuriated that easily, or to that extent. It shouldn't be able to recover like that, and it shouldn't be that powerful. You are doing the right thing".

"And don't be sorry, Jay", Misty chuckled. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong".

"All this drama makes for a good home video. Don't ya agree?" Lily said into the camera.

"I shattered that window though", Jay commented, pointing upward at the broken glass. "And I caused this huge mess, and scared everyone, and hurt your Garados after you told me to return it…"

"Like I said: you didn't do anything wrong. It's over now, no permanent damage done. All this stuff can be fixed" Misty told him.

"Yeah so just accept it Jay", Amber told her friend.

"Togetic!" Togetic chirped. He flew over and landed on Jay's shoulder.

"One more thing", Misty started. She turned around and pulled something out of the case she had situated on one of the tables. "Here is your Cascade Badge. Congratulations".

Misty pressed the badge into his hand. Jay started at it, then looked up at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure I deserve this? I mean its possible the only reason my Garados beat yours is because it's a mutant. Besides, Amber helped me catch it in the first place", Jay told her. "I didn't really earn this".

"Jay, you had excellent control over your other Pokémon, even that Garados, up until the last part of the battle. I never give badges to people unless I feel they really deserve them. Trust me, you have earned this. Please take it", Misty told him.

"Thank you Misty", Jay responded. "This means a lot. Of all the badges…I didn't think I'd get this one".

Amber walked up to him. They took each other's hands and did their signature pose. Lily chided them for being lame, resulting in a three-way argument that Logan proudly recorded.

"Well that was eventful", Misty commented. "I would be lying if I said it wasn't a rough day so far".

"Don't worry, we will help you clean up everything", Annastasia assured her.

"And there you have it", Logan spoke into the videophone as the Jay, Amber, and Lily's argument started to die down . "The story of how Jay got his Cascade Badge, Misty's gym nearly got destroyed, and we got stuck with cleanup duty. It's a good thing Lily and I were smart enough to record it".

"That's right" Lily added. She flashed a peace sigh into the camera before Logan shut it down.

Jay handed Misty Garados' Pokeball. She stuck it in her portable Pokeball transporter, along with a message, and a copy of Lily and Logan's video recording, sending it to Team Rocket Headquarters.

"Now that we've taken care of that issue", Misty started. "Let's clean up".

Annastasia picked up Jocelyn and Flaafy, both of whom were still asleep from Jigglypuff's song, and moved them to the couch in the gym's rec room. Nolan, Lexi, and Rita returned their sleeping Pokémon while Jay had Togetic use psychic power to pick up the broken glass from the shattered window. Takeshi, Amber, June, Soledad, and the twins re-situated the tables, chairs, chests, diving boards, and equipment that had been overturned while the older kids found a tarp to cover the hole that used to be a window.

"I am exhausted too", Annastasia whispered to Lil-G as she lay Flaafy down next to Jocelyn. She was starting to get that feeling again, and knew that soon she was going to start experiencing more visions. " _Shit"_ she thought to herself, looking around. " _Where is Bleu?"_

"Pup pup," the puppy Pokémon yapped softy, pointing its nose towards the window.

Bleu was helping June and Takeshi re-align a tall diving board that had been overturned.

"I see", she replied quietly, kneeling down next to Jocelyn and Flaafy.

"Lili, Lillipup, lili", said Lil-G, licking her face.

"I am going to lay down", Annastasia told the Lillipup. "Can you make sure no one comes in?"

"Pup pup", Lil-G replied, walking towards the door. She stood guard while Annastasia waited out her torture.

"Where did A go?" Lexi asked after a while. "I thought she was helping you all".

"I haven't seen her in almost an hour", Jay replied. "I assumed she went with you and Rita to help Misty fix the hose out back".

"But Bleu has been here the whole time", June told Jay and the two older girls.

"And Jocelyn and Flaafy are still asleep on the couch", Nolan commented, peering in the window. He couldn't see Lil-G standing behind the door or Annastasia lying on the ground from where he was standing.

"That is strange, call her phone", Misty suggested.

They dialed Annastasia's phone, only to discovered that it fell out of her pocket at some point, either when she was battling Garados or carrying her sister and Flaafy over to the rec room.

Everyone left the arena to go see if they could find her. After a few minutes, by coincidence, Jay, Togetic, Michio, and Scarlett returned to the gym at the same time. No one else was around.

"Were you actually helping to look for her or were you just pretending?" Jay asked accusingly when he saw Michio.

"Toge Toge!" Togetic demanded.

"I was looking", he replied defensively. "Why are you so stressed? She is practically an adult. She doesn't need a babysitter".

"I am stressed out because…" Jay stopped, realizing that he probably shouldn't tell Michio about Annastasia's issues unless she said it was okay. "Because she is my sister and we look out for one another. You wouldn't understand because you don't care about other people".

"I care about other people", Michio responded. "Occasionally. Some people anyway. I care about her. And so do you. That is two things we have in common, other than our social status".

"What else do we have in common?" Jay demanded. "And what does my sister have to do with it?"

"How about we pick up this conversation after we find her? If you know what I know, you know that would be the right thing to do" Michio told her.

"Pika pi", Scarlett agreed.

Jay looked at the two of them quizzically. Just then Lil-G came trotting out of the room. She barked at the two humans and Pokémon, indicating that they should follow her, which they did.

"Oh, I should have realized" Jay sighed, sitting down next to Annastasia. He turned to Michio. "Go away".

"No. And you probably want us here", he responded, standing in the doorway. "Or at least you want _her_ " he pointed to Scarlett. She ran passed him and jumped on top of Annastasia.

"What is she…" Jay started.

"Pika, chuu!" Scarlett exclaimed, aiming a mild thunderbolt at Annastasia. She sat up and looked at the two boys and Pokémon.

"Oh. This again", she mumbled.

"Wait, what was that?" Jay asked. "Did she hurt you? I thought Scarlett liked you!"

"She does", Michio told Jay.

"Um, well I accidentally figured out that Pikachu's thunderbolt sorta zaps me out of it", Annastasia told her brother. "I don't know why, but I'll accept it".

"We were so worried. We just spent the last half hour looking for you, and we don't know how long you were even in here before that", Jay explained. "This is my fault. I got you all stressed out with my Garados going on a rampage".

"Nah, this has nothing to do with you. But if you still feel guilty you can redo my nails for me. Your Garados did cause me to accidentally chip the paint. A perfectly good manicure was destroyed. And these custom made TR gloves were supposed to prevent that", Annastasia responded.

"I can handle that", Jay replied as he helped her off the ground.

"Thank you so much Scarlett", Annastasia told the Pikachu. She bent down and pet the electric mouse on the head.

"Pika Pika" , Scarlett responded happily.

"Well you sure are cheery for someone whose head just exploded", Michio commented.

"I just know how to move on", Annastasia retorted. "Thanks for the electricity".

Michio moved so that Jay, Annastasia and the Pokémon could exit the rec room. He followed them back towards the arena.

"So now that we got her back, what were you going to tell me?" Jay asked Michio.

"You two were talking? Like privately? With words? A team shocker", Annastasia said to Michio with false enthusiasm.

"We really were A", Jay explained. "Can you give us a few?"

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Um…actually. You no longer have to…"Michio started, but Jay ignored him.

"Yeah, go show everyone that you aren't dead", Jay replied.

"Sure. C'mon guys", she said to the Pokémon. "Have fun".

Annastasia left the gym. Right after she opened the door, they heard Amber and Misty's voices greeting her. They must have been getting ready to come back in. Jay trusted that Annastasia would distract them for a few minutes, long enough for them to talk.

"So?" Jay asked.

"I really don't want to disappoint you", Michio started. "I don't have anything that important, impressive, or overall interesting to say to you".

"Ok. But see it my way. You're this mysterious jerk who picks on me twice as much as everyone else in the group and then out of nowhere you say that we have stuff in common. Then I find out that you and my sister are keeping secrets from me and then you say you want to talk. So talk", Jay said quickly.

"I just think you should know a few things", said Michio. "First of all, you have to realize that you're the best young trainer here".

"Wait? You really think that?" Jay responded in disbelief.

"Yeah. I don't give compliments unless I mean them", he replied. "If it's coming from me, you know its true, because I don't bother with white lies either".

"But…but you said I was a fairy", Jay replied. "Like four times already. I thought you hated me".

"Toge! Toge!" Togetic chided.

"Well 'cause you are", Michio said nonchalantly.

"That's rude", said Jay indignantly. "And mean".

"Not really. It's just an observation, not an insult. You are the one who got all worked up for no reason. And it has nothing to do with your Pokémon training", Michio replied.

"I still think you were just trying to make me feel small" Jay answered.

"Then get yourself some heels", Michio suggested. "I bet June's your size".

Togetic chided him once more as Jay glared.

"Chill, it was a joke", Michio amended.

"Its not a joke if _I_ don't find it funny", Jay told him.

"Fine. I won't joke anymore", Michio told him. "But don't just assume I don't know what its like to be in your shoes".

"You were like me?" Jay asked hopefully. He scanned Michio with his eyes. "No way".

"I wasn't a lot like you, but I was in your shoes", Michio explained. "Rich kid goes to school, gets beat up regularly for having girly hair and for not being straight. No friends in school. Takes up Pokémon training at age ten. The main difference is that I pushed everyone away, was spoiled rotten, and oh, and I wasn't as as girly as you are. Anyway, I became really good at battling. As a champion, I know good trainers when I see them. So my money is on you for the Pokémon league. Not this year, since ten-year olds never win the league, but maybe in two or three years from now".

"That was a lot", Jay responded.

"Yeah no shit", Michio replied.

"Why did you tell me all that?" Jay asked.

"I guess I just don't want to see you blow it. Or give up. I know you expect family and friends to cheer you on and tell you that you are going places, but now you got to here it from someone who isn't a friend. And that counts more", Michio responded.

"So really are on my side. How do I know if I can trust you though?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"I guess you can't know", he answered.

"Pika", Scarlett commented.

Just then Annastasia, Misty, and the others re-entered the gym.

"So this place is all ready to go", Misty announced. "I fixed all the pipes and stuff out back and I am ready for the next challenger. So who's next?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This AN is mostly for **UMBREON** , so y'all could skip it unless you are curious (you might be).

UMBREON suggested that I named the chapters for this fic. I did that for Stand by You when I uploaded it to Wattpad and Archive of Our Own. It is just that the chapters for my fics are relatively short and most have similar themes (in this story there is usually either a gym battle, something with TR's mission, and/or group drama) and coming up with a name for every single one of Stand by You's 82 official chapters was super difficult for me to do, so I didn't do it for this fic). I don't think I will be naming these chapters anytime soon.

As for TBCs and some info on upcoming chapters, I can try that for future chapters and I definitely will consider it for when I go back and do final revisions on this fic. That is a good idea. One of the reasons I do final revisions is because I get to put all those details in. In my opinion, the Archive of Our Own version of Stand by You is so much better because the chapters are named, 99.9% of spelling errors (minus the Pokémon names- there is no going back on that one) are fixed, and all the ANs are cleaned up. Of course the version on here is decent, but it isn't the best, but it is so hard to go back and make changes on such a long fic using this website and I really wanted to get started on this sequel. I hope this was a good explanation, let me know if something was still unclear. Thanks for the suggestions and please continue to review:)

BTW: This next chapter takes place the same time as the last one (both events occur simultaneously).

THANK YOU :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that day…

Before the children made their second trip to the Cerulean City Gym to watch Jay try for Cascade Badge, Jessie decided that she need a mini-vacation, a few minutes to herself before they headed over to watch the battle. Between Giovanni's nagging and James' constant worrying, she found herself missing the days when she, Lucy, Meowth, James, and the kids could just fly to Alola or Kalos for the night and play in the ocean and sit on the beach, completely carefree. Nowadays it seemed every time she travelled it was to help transport Team Rocket agents.

She had enough, so on this early morning she lay tanning on the roof of the Pallet House while Wobbufet fanned her. Gourgeist, Ninetales, Arbok, Frillish, Serviper, Acorn, and Yanmega joined her on the adjacent lounge chairs. She sipped a Pina Colada while tropical music played in the background. Ten years ago they had renovated the flat roof of the hotel to look like an Alonian resort, and thus it became her getaway place. It was the area she and her female Pokémon fled to when all the males in her household were getting on her nerves. Wobbufet was aloud to join them, but only as their personal servant.

"Excuse me, Miss Jessie?" A quiet voice called from the corner.

"Eevee!"

"Frill Frillish!"

"Gourgeist Giest!"

"Charrrrrbok!"

"Wobbbbbbbufet!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" Jessie asked irritably. She sat up in her chair. Her eyes met with those of one of the young hotel workers, a fifteen-year-old boy named Jeremy.

"I am so sorry Miss Jessie, but a man named Giovanni dialed the main desk and he said it was an emergency. Mr. James called too and said that he was coming home right away", Jeremy squeaked.

Jessie sighed. "Fine. I will give them a call. Now leave", Jessie told the teen.

"Yes ma'am", Jeremy responded, running across the pool area and back down the steps.

"Eevee eve"

"Ninetalessss"

"Giovanni is pissing me off. Patronizing me and James. This better really be an emergency", Jessie muttered as she pulled a cover up over her bikini.

"Eevee eve", Acorn agreed.

By the time Jessie and her Pokémon got down to the hotel lobby, James had returned with Alex. They were both in beach clothes and covered with fake tattoos and henna. James had taken the squirt to Valencia Island for the night before to check out the rides at Giovanni's theme park (the one they and the twerps personally destroyed about 25 years prior, by accident of course). And they decided to take advantage of the nice hotel and complimentary breakfast buffet. James he ran up to Jessie in panic the moment he saw her.

"Jess!", he started. "Rumika says there are more of them. A lot more. And…and".

"Ok, calm down James", Jessie started. "You can tell me what you are talking about later, but not in front of Alex".

Alex looked at her curiously. She could tell he was somewhat disturbed by James' panicky attitude, but he clearly didn't understand what was going on.

"One step at a time. So I heard Giovanni called. What did he want? " Jessie asked.

"He needs us", James responded.

"Does he really need us?" Jessie asked again. "Or can he use someone else? Its not like we are his best agents".

"He needs _us_ ", he emphasized. "And it's urgent".

"Ok. We will have to leave Alex with someone at HQ then. Delia will probably want to watch him", Jessie responded.

James nodded. "That is what I was thinking. Let's get going. I can explain things in the car. Lucy and Meowth are waiting for us along with my Pokémon", he explained.

"Ok", said Jessie. She hated not knowing what was going on. She returned most of her Pokémon, minus the ones that typically stayed out of their Pokeballs.

Outside Remy was waiting with their private jet. James buckled Alex in one of the back seats and put a pair of headphones on him. He gave him some music to listen to. The toddler seemed delighted by this, and James was relieved to see him once again content. James climbed into one of the passenger seats next to Jessie.

"Now explain", she demanded.

"Rumika says that the fusions have escaped headquarters, they are loose", James said anxiously. "And attacking people like crazy. Not only that, but Mondo and Duplica's expedition discovered a bunch more of them near Baydon. What's worse is that they seem to be much more violent than even the small ones that Giovanni gave us and the twerps. He has agents all over the place trying to capture them with tranquilizers and Pokémon that can use soothing attacks such as sleep powder, but _that_ is not why Giovanni called _us_ in particular".

"But you just told me he needed us!" Jessie exclaimed. "We are going to miss Jay's gym battle!"

"I already called him", James said sadly. "I think he'll understand. We will find a way to make it up to him".

"We can try, at least", Jessie replied. She was looking forward to seeing how he did against Misty. Why did the others have to insist on going before him? "So why are we rushing to headquarters? There better be some other reason."

"It's a long story, but I will try to explain", James started. "Remember the story I told you about why Team Rocket decided to keep me for themselves instead of holding me for ransom when they found me in the snow?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that can possibly be relevant…" Jessie replied.

"Well if you recall I am not the only one who is sensitive to auras. Annastasia, Ash, and N are too. Giovanni was talking to N and his mentors, followers, you know, those odd people who hang around him. Together they looked through those books we stole and discovered that those capable of hearing the inner voice of the Pokémon are the only ones capable of being able to tame the fusions. He thinks we are their only hope in ever gaining control, or at least peace, over the fusions.

"But the tranquilizers work", Jessie commented. "So does Jigglypuff's song, sleep powder, stun spore…"

"…temporarily". James interrupted. "And that just put them to sleep. As soon as they wake up they become violent again. That is not a peaceful existence. Also, while she was at it, Rumika informed me that the scientist think the fusions are gaining resistance over those mechanisms, so we need to find an alternative as soon as possible anyway."

"Whoa, big words James", Jessie joked. "What the hell does that mean? Are you saying the tranquilizers are no longer working?"

"Eventually they won't. But now it takes more darts to put each one to sleep than it did before. And Jiggypuff's song doesn't put them to sleep for as long. And the fusions can still escape the locked Pokeballs. And the masterballs".

"So just lock the masterballs", Jessie mused.

"Resistance. Jessie, they are adapting, learning to resist. That works now but it won't in a few weeks", James explained. "Besides, being locked up forever is no way for a living creature to well...to live".

"So does that mean Annastasia will be joining us? Jessie inquired.

"Huh?" James asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"The aura thing. She can read them or whatever you call it, too", Jessie clarified.

"Oh. Delia told him to not get her involved. She is young and still trying to figure out how the auras work. Speaking of Annastasia, there is something else that is very important that we discovered in that library", James responded.

"About Annastasia?" Jessie asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, go on, explain it to me," Jessie encouraged. "I am only dying of anxiety over here".

"Her visions", James explained. "He thinks that it was caused by a fusion".

"What, but why? I don't understand", Jessie responded. "That doesn't make any sense".

"It does if you think about it. You and Annastasia were attacked right before she was born. Rumika and the other spies discovered some disturbing connections between the Pokémon and technology used in the assaults all those years ago and what was recently discovered in the Baydon lab and the library we infiltrated. They had fusions, Jess, seventeen years ago. That is how they created the technology they had. They used Pokémon. The used Psychic, Dark, and Ghost, types to manipulate objects. It had a lasting effect on her, probably because she was vulnerable at the time. I think that is why Delia wants her to stay away for now. Its for her own protection".

"This is still confusing to me", Jessie confessed. "Does this mean we will be able to help her so that the visions will go away?"

"That is an entirely different issue. Right now Giovanni needs me, N, and Ash to try to work with that monster fusion. Some of the researchers believe that it is their leader. If we get it to obey us, then all the other fusions will follow. That would be much more effective then having hundred of agents running all over Toka trying to collect the hundreds of powerful fusions that are now running loose", James responded.

"Shouldn't we be talking to Annastasia about this? We never hide things from her", Jessie commented.

"We will, definitely. Right now isn't the time. I want to tell her this in person, not rushed over the phone", said James. "And I think Delia should be the one to explain it, and she might want to wait until things calm down more".

"True. I guess that is better", Jessie replied. "Wait, I can't read auras. I could have stayed at home and then gone to Jay's gym battle. If he only needs you, then why am I here?"

" _Oh crap I was so anxious I didn't even think of that_ ", James thought to himself. " _I better come up with a good excuse"._

"Well?" she inquired, studying his pained expression.

"Moral support", James answered in a small voice.

"Hey! I was in the middle of a tan! And I going to miss Jay kicking Misty's Ass! I know he is going to pummel that stupid Staryu," Jessie complained. "Oh you so owe me!"

"I am so sorry Jess. I suppose we can turn around and fly close enough to Cerulean for Acorn to be able to teleport you there", James told her.

"No, we are in a rush. And it sounds like you can use that 'moral support', whatever the fuck that means", Jessie responded, patting him on the back. "I'll come along on your super special mission".

"Thanks", James replied.

James looked back at Alex. Poor kid, lucky kid. Not a worry in the world, but his future was in their hands. He had no control or say in anything. Times were so rough now in Kanto, and they were the lucky ones. How can he think of future kids when they were already constantly worried about the ones they already had, even the ones that were not even theirs? Jessie coughed and he looked back towards her.

"And if it turns out you don't need me to go on this incredibly special mission", she started randomly, interrupting his internal thoughts, "I can take Alex somewhere fun."

"Oh, you don't have to. Delia likes to babysit. I bet she would look forward to spending time with Alex, and vice versa", James responded.

"Alex likes me too. And you have been hogging him", Jessie replied.

"Oh", said James. "Interesting…"

"What's interesting?" Jessie inquired.

"You accuse me of hogging him, but I was just doing all the work to prove to you that I can still handle it. Remember that debate?" James responded. "But now it seems like you are getting jealous, like maybe you want a little more involvement."

"Of course I want to be involved. I don't want you to do all the work", Jessie told him. "Just most of it. And that is only for Alex. If we have another kid, I am not actually going to make you do all the work, I just want to tell myself that I can count on you to offer".

"Well you can", said James.

"Good", she replied.

A few moments of silenced passed between them. They both stared out the plane windows while Alex fell asleep with his headphones on. Jessie reached back, gently removed the headphones, and shut the music down before returning her attention to the distant clouds.

"So have you made a decision?" James asked her a few minutes later.

"No", she replied. "Have you?"

"Yes", he answered. "Surprise: I haven't changed my mind".

"Even with all your worrying? And the fact that I have been planting manipulating ideas in your head about what it would be like to be free?" Jessie inquired.

"Remember no regrets? I mean just think of their cute little faces", James told her. "How can any of those be a regret?"

"They can't be", she admitted. She was starting to warm up to the idea, though admitting it at this point was not what she was prepared to do. "But can we drop this for now? We have so many problems its ridiculous".

"I didn't know we were having problems", James said nervously, instinctively touching the ring on his finger. "What am I doing wrong, Jess? How can we fix it?"

Jessie noticed his change in tone and nervous fidgeting, and the fact that his eyes were glued to his hands. "Not marriage problems!" Jessie scolded. "I mean general life problems. Poke problems. The fact that there are mutant Pokémon that you, the twerp, and mullet man have to whisper to before they destroy the world or some shit like that".

"Oh", James sighed. He took in a breath of relief. "We can handle this. And I agree with you, I suppose now isn't the best time to be thinking about that sort of thing".

"Yeah sure whatever", she replied, closing her eyes, picturing Jay with his Cascade Badge in hand.

"I just remembered something", James said suddenly.

"What?" Jessie opened her eyes in alarm.

"Other than Ash, none of the other twerps know that we left. And they are all still at the Pallet House!" he exclaimed.

"Oh whatever", Jessie replied. "I don't care. I'll just text them. I left Wobbufet behind and he will make sure that they don't twerp up our hotel while we are gone".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Cerulean City…

After Jay, Takeshi offered to challenge Misty next. His parents, as well as Iris and Cilan, had made their way from the Pallet House in order to watch their children's gym battles.

"Are both trainers ready?" Rosemary asked Misty and Takeshi.

"Yes" they answered together.

"Ok. This will be a three on three battle, yada yada, you know the rest", Rosemary continued.

"Rosemary!" Misty exclaimed. "Be professional!"

"Fine", the teen responded.

She recited the gym rules the proper way, and Misty sent out her first Pokémon, a Seadra. Takeshi chose to use Scyther. His friends and parents cheered for him from the sidelines.

"We love you Takeshi! Just do your best!" Autumn and Brock called out to him.

"Mil Mil!" His mother's Miltank Ilta cheered.

"I hope Scyther does well. Bug types aren't usually good to use against water Pokémon", June said worriedly.

"Maybe Scyther has some tricks up his sleeve", Rita responded knowingly.

"Go Takeshi!", Jocelyn sang. June and the other soon joined in.

"Scyther, use quick attack and focus energy!" Takeshi commanded.

"Seadra, use leer", said Misty.

Seadra's leer had no effect on Scyther, but the bug types super fast moves injured the water dragon. Misty gasped in surprise.

"Told ya", said Rita.

"Wow", sighed June.

"Bulba", her Bulbasaur mimicked.

"Scyther, use cut!" Takeshi instructed.

"Now use hydropump!" Misty commanded. "Quickly!"

Scyther was once again too quick for Seadra. It seemed that direct physical attacks were not going to have much effect. Misty had Seadra use smokescreen.

"Oh no! I didn't know Seadra could use smokescreen", said Takeshi. "I can't see anything!"

"Scyther!" cried Scyther.

"Scyther, try using cut", Takeshi suggested.

Scyther cut through the smoke blindly. Misty used this opportunity to attack with hydropump. This time she hit him and the bug type landed in the water. As Scyther struggled to get onto one of the arena's floating platforms, Seadra used leer. This time Scyther was unprepared. Rosemary declared him unable to battle.

"Uh oh. He was my best chance", Takeshi sighed. "I'm sorry Scyther. I suppose we should have trained more".

"Scyyy", Scyther moaned before Takeshi returned him to is ball.

"Its okay Takeshi. You still have two Pokémon", June called out to him.

"And you can use Squirt Gun too if you want!" Logan added.

"Squirtle!" Squirt Gun replied.

"Ok. Squirt Gun, do you want to battle for me?" Takeshi asked.

"Squirt Squirtle tle!" the Pokémon chanted happily as it jogged towards the platform.

"Ok, I'm ready to continue", Takeshi told Misty. "Squirt Gun, use full tackle!"

"Ok Seadra, block him with hydro pump!" Misty instructed.

"Seeeaadra!"

"Squiiiirlte!"

Seadra's hydro pump blew Squirt away, but he made a good comeback. Takeshi had him use quick attack and full tackle. After a two-minute brawl, Squirt Gun defeated the Seadra.

"Yay Takeshi!" Jocelyn cried.

"Congrats Takeshi! You just took down one of her best Pokémon", said Annastasia.

"Great job you two!" Logan and Lily cheered together.

Next Takeshi took on Misty's Politoad. After a stressful four-minute brawl, there was a double knock out. Annastasia took Squirt Gun from Takeshi while he called out his newly evolved Raticade as his final Pokémon. Misty chose Cloyster.

"It's tied", said Lexi. "Not many people tie with Misty. Takeshi is doing great".

"This match is so exciting. I am glad for Takeshi", Soledad said to June. "He gets better and better. I am embarrassed to say this, but I assumed I'd be better than him because my parents are both strong battlers, and his parents are Pokémon breeders and doctors. I am obviously wrong".

"I think we are all doing good", said June. "Besides, it's not like any of our parents really let us do much battling until recently".

"True", Soledad agreed.

"Ok Raticade, use tail whip!" Takeshi instructed. "And don't forget to dodge everything that comes your way".

"Ice spear Cloyster!" Misty commanded.

"Rata Raticade!" Takeshi's Pokémon screeched as it tail whipped the Cloyster.

Cloyster flew backwards from the attack, causing the ice spear to shoot in the wrong direction. Misty had Cloyster use Iron defense, which made moves such as scratch, bite, and tail whip ineffective.

"This is so frustrating!" June whispered anxiously. "I want him to do well!"

"I am sure he will think of something", Soledad assured her. "If he goes down, it won't be without a fight".

"That's for sure", Jay agreed.

"Ok Raticade, since that won't work, try quick attack!" Takeshi yelled.

"Raticade Ratta!" The Pokémon cried as it issued the attack.

Quick attack did inflict some damage, but not as much as Takeshi had hoped. Cloyster used more ice attacks. Raticade kept using quick attack.

"June is right, this battle is frustrating", Annastasia said to her Pokémon.

"Pup pup!" Lillipup agreed.

"Tarrria", Bleu added.

"But I am glad he's trying his best", she included.

Raticade was hit with and ice beam and fainted. Rosemary declared Misty the victor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Takeshi", June said sympathetically as he returned Raticade to its Pokeball. "I thought for sure you'd win".

"Misty is the great water Pokémon trainer in the world, so I am not too shocked", Takeshi shrugged.

"Thank you for being so nice about it", Misty told Takeshi. "You are very good. Defeating you wasn't at all easy. You gave me a rough time out there".

"That was awesome Takeshi. You did really well. You should listen to Misty; it is always wise to take a gym leader's advice", said Brock.

"I didn't do as well as you did the first time I faced Misty", Lexi told Takeshi. "She defeated all three of my Pokémon with just two of hers, and she did it almost effortlessly".

"Oh, I wouldn't say that it was effortless", Misty responded. "But it's true that you were exceptional. I hope you decide to come back and have a rematch with me one day".

"I will. I promise", Takeshi told her.

"Well done", Annastasia said to Takeshi. "You're a great trainer Takeshi. A bit more training is all you need".

Annastasia squeezed his hand, as she often did to comfort people, and to her surprise, Takeshi did not turn bright red. He looked into her eyes and then down at the ground.

"Thanks", he whispered.

Annastasia smiled. It was the first time Takeshi spoke to her without blushing, gushing compliments, or stuttering. Rita told her about what she said to him and was glad he got the message without his confidence getting shattered in the process.

"No problem, sport", she told him, adding a hug. Lil-G licked his hand. "You've come a long way".

After she let go, Takeshi went to talk to his parents some more. Misty turned to June, who was chatting with her family.

"So you wanted to go next, right?" she asked.

"I sure do", June responded. She was trying to sound confident although she was extremely nervous. Facing Misty was going to be here biggest challenge yet.

"Don't be nervous. You have nothing to lose", Misty replied.

"Yeah there is nothing to lose. If you don't get a badge, no big deal, just come back like the others", said Iris. "Ash used to do that all the time when we were traveling with him".

"That's true", said Cilan. "And who knows, maybe you will win that Cascade Badge in one shot. There is only one way to find out".

June smiled and agreed to go with Misty. They took their places on the trainers' platforms and Rosemary recited the gym rules.

"I choose you, Omanyte!" Misty announced, releasing her first Pokémon.

"And I choose Bulbasaur!" June declared. "Start with vine whip!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur shouted as he stepped forward an discharged the vines.

"Mudshot Omanyte!" Misty ordered.

Misty's Pokémon dodged Bulbasaur's vine whip and shot mud in his face. Bulbasaur washed it off with water and then used vine whip again. Misty had Omanyte use rollout, and Bulbasaur was thrown into the pool. Luckily June had taught him to swim, and the grass type had no problems battling while submerged.

"An underwater Bulbasaur. That is not something you see everyday", Brock said to Cilan. "She's clever".

"You are doing great June!" Cilan cheered.

Jocelyn, Lily, Logan, Jay, and Amber were holding up a poster with her name on it, just like they had done for the other young battlers. Everyone clapped and called her name while the Pokémon chanted. June didn't let herself get distracted, as she knew she was prone to do, and had Bulbasaur use leech seed.

"Yay June!" Jocelyn cheered.

She let go of the banner to link arms with Flaafy, and the two of them spun around joyfully as they cheered her on. Michio stepped forward to pick up the slack on the banner. Annastasia smiled and made a mental note of this.

"Omanyte, ancient power!" Misty instructed.

Before Omanyte could finish the attack, Bulbasaur used leech seed one last time. Omanyte was knocked out, and Rosemary declared June the winner of that round.

"Congrats June!" Her parents cheered.

"Your Bulbasaur, a common grass type, just beat a rare water type!" Soledad exclaimed. "That's really cool!"

"Yeah June. You are so good. You have to help me train my grass Pokémon to battle in the water", Takeshi called out to her.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil agreed.

"June you are the bestest trainer. Hooray!" the seven year old and her Pokémon cheered.

"Nice work June. For my next Pokémon, I choose Kingler, come on out!" Misty shouted.

"Ok Bulbasaur, let's try something unexpected. Try combination 1!" June announced.

Everyone turned to look at Michio

"Looks like June decided to take a page out of Michio's book", Logan commented.

"Let's hope it's the only page", Lily added.

Michio ignored them and they turned their attention to June. Bulbasaur used sweet scent first, then followed it up with a rapid razor leaf. Kingler blocked most of the leaves with its massive claws, but the sweet scent still affected him. Misty had Kingler use vice grip.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried as the water type crushed the bulb on its back. "Bulbasaur Bulba!"

"Oh no Bulbasaur!" June cried right before Bulbasaur fainted. Rosemary declared him unable to battle.

"I got him", Annastasia told June as she took the Pokémon in her arms. "Bleu will make him feel better, don't you worry".

"Thanks A", said June as she recomposed herself. "For my next Pokémon, I will use my Wigglytuff".

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff sang as she joined June on the platform.

"Ok Tia, use shadowball!" June instructed.

"Jump in the water and use hydro pump!" Misty instructed her Kingler.

"Wiggly Tuff tuff!

"Kingler King!"

"She must have nicknamed Wigglytuff 'Tia'" said Soledad. "I love it!"

"Charmeleon Char!" Chary agreed.

Hydropump had very little effect on Wigglytuff, as the water just bounced off of its elastic skin. Tia's shadowball hit Kingler head on and knocked it out.

"Kingler is unable to battle!" Rosemary announced. "Oh wow!"

"Return Kingler", said Misty. "June you are doing very well. You are giving me a hard time, just like the others".

June's siblings and parents cheered for her as she waved to them from the platform. Tia waved to them too.

"So Misty has one Pokémon left but June has Tia and one more?" Jocelyn asked Annastasia.

"That's right", the teen responded.

"Cool. I bet she is going to win!" Jocelyn screamed. "Oh yeah June!"

"Flaaafy!" shrieked.

"Ok, Jocelyn, calm down a little", Annastasia told her sister. "We want June to do well but you don't have to scream your brains out".

"I can't help it I'm so excited", Jocelyn sighed.

"Flaa", her Pokémon agreed.

"My last Pokémon will be Seaking. Come on out!" Misty cried.

"Seaking sea", her Pokémon chanted.

"Tia, use shadowball", June instructed.

"Wiggly tuff Wiggly", Tia responded, firing up a shadowball.

"Horn attack Seaking and make it quick!" Misty ordered.

Seaking leapt out of the water and aimed its horn directly at Tia's stomach. She lost control of the shadowball and it shot up into the air. The Wigglytuff cried out in pain and Seaking returned to the water.

"Ok, it seems like we are going to have to enter the water if we want to defeat that Seaking", June told her Pokémon. "So let's do it!"

Tia jumped into the water and used another shadowball on Seaking. June realized her mistake soon after when her opponent charged at her with incredible speed. With one more horn attack, Tia was out of the match.

"Its ok", Annastasia told June as she handed off her Pokémon. "You still have one more. You still have a chance".

"I know", said June.

Everyone cheered harder as June released her third and final Pokémon, a Metapod.

"Metapod Metapod", Scooter chanted.

"Oh no! What is she thinking?" Soledad sighed. "Not only are bug types weak to water types, but Metapods are extra weak".

"Shhh. She still has a shot", said Annastasia.

"Yeah", said Amber. "Don't give up 'till it's over".

"Pichu!" Pip exclaimed.

"Go Scooter! Go June!" Jay and Takeshi cheered.

Misty had Seaking use horn attack, watergun, double slap, and drill on the cocoon Pokémon, but nothing had any effect against harden. About five minutes into the match, when all the cheerleaders were starting to lose their steam, the cocoon started to glow white.

"He's evolving!" June shrieked happily.

"Look everyone!" Jocelyn shouted.

"Free Free!" Scooter cried as it emerged from the discarded green cocoon.

"I have a Butterfree now!" June laughed.

"Congratulations", said Misty. She was relieved that she no longer had to force her Seaking to contend with a Metapod; it did nothing but defense attacks.

June and Butterfree battled against Misty for another few minutes. June was happy to see all of Scooter's new moves, including sleep powder, gust, whirlwind, and string shot. She ultimately lost though, after Seaking took him down him a combination of horn attack and water gun.

"I'm sorry you lost dear", said Cilan as he came over to meet his daughter.

"Pan siege siege", said Pansiege.

"Xew Axew", said Axew.

"I knew I had a good chance of losing. I am so happy that Scooter evolved. I was hoping it would happen soon", June responded. "In fact, I don't care at all, I got a Butterfree!"

"Yay!" Jocelyn screamed. "I love you Scooter!"

"Flaafy fla", Flaafy said to the Butterfly Pokémon.

"Freeeeee", the Scooter cried as it rubbed its head against June. She handed the Pokémon to Annastasia, who had Bleu use heal. The children planned on heading to the Pokémon center next.

"Don't worry, we will take really good care of you", June said quietly as she pet Scooter on the head.

"Well if you train more and catch more Pokémon, then you will beat Misty the next time you come around, I am sure of it", said Iris. "And if not, the time after that".

"That is my plan", June told her parents.

"Mine too", said Takeshi.

"So let's go then!" Jocelyn added. "To the Pokémon Center! Time is a-wasting!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So I will try to do **UMBREON** 's suggestion of a 'In the Next Chapter' sort of thingy so here is a head's up for what is in the next chapter:

· We will revisit Team Rocket HQ

· There will be BLOOD ! :0

· And Pistachio moments

I prefer to be vague lol:)

Reviews will be appreciated


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxx

AN: So for anime fans…this next chapter has a character named White (Japanese name: Touko). White is a video game character from Pokémon Black & White. She isn't that important for this particular fic, but I included her in this story at the request of a friend. Reminder that She is Rita's mother and N's wife. Thanks again for all the reviews and please keep doing what you are doing :)

xxxxxxxxxx

When Ash and Pikachu arrived at Team Rocket headquarters, a flock of office workers and grunts escorted them to Giovanni's office. His mother, Persian, N, White, Rumika, and a scientist he never met before were waiting for him.

"What's this about?" Ash asked his parents as he took his seat.

"Pika pika pi?" asked Pikachu.

"As you know, we think that you might be one of the keys in solving these problem we are having with these fusions", Giovanni started.

"We want to wait for James to get here before we beg…." Delia started.

Delia was interrupted by Jessie and James, who came rushing in. James was carrying Alex.

"We were just about to start talking about you", White said sweetly.

"Why did you bring the kid?" Giovanni asked in an annoyed tone. His Persian growled at them.

"We didn't have time to drop him anywhere, and we don't know where Lucy and Meowth are", said James breathlessly. "Our pilot had to return to Pallet, and we couldn't have him watch Alex and fly the plane at the same time. We were hoping maybe Delia could take him".

"Hi everyone", the three year old announced to the group. He waved pleasantly.

"Hi Alex", everyone but Giovanni replied as they waved back.

"I can watch him for you", Delia told Jessie and James. "But I want to sit in on this meeting. Alex can join us for now".

"Ok, thank you", Jessie and James responded before taking their seats.

"Meowth and Lucy are off doing something for me" Giovanni explained. "I need you here".

Giovanni told them about how he already had about two thousand agents spread across Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Toka. He was planning on sending more to other parts of the world and they were preparing to leave as they spoke. He told them about the analysis done on Amber and Jay's Garados, and how it had DNA similar to what was found exclusively in the fusions, as well as nearly identical brain chemistry. Next they discussed their reasons for gathering and how that related to understanding the inner voices of the Pokémon.

"I don't think this is going to work", N told Giovanni. "Pokémon aren't supposed to serve humans. We can't just go down there and 'connect to their souls' as you suggest, and expect to have them listen to us".

"This isn't about control so much as getting the Pokémon to calm down", Rumika explained. "They do not have control over their own minds, they are not at peace with themselves. We think that you can help them find that peace. If this works, then the Pokémon will have no reason to be violent".

"Isn't that a form of manipulation? What makes you so certain that the Pokémon will be so willing to forgive us, when it was humans that but them into this state of mental instability in the first place?" N questioned.

"It wasn't us who did it", said Ash. "The Pokémon ought to know that we are the ones helping them".

"Pikachu", Pikachu agreed.

"Besides, wasn't it the dark, psychic, and ghost types that first tried fusion anyway?" White asked. "We can call this human-caused, but we are not the only ones at fault. Humans may have made the problem worse, but we didn't start it. N, you are right, but we have to try".

"If this doesn't work the only other thing I can think to do is annihilate the Pokémon", Giovanni said quietly. "And you, N, wouldn't want that at all".

"No, I wouldn't. In fact, I won't allow it", he responded through gritted teeth.

"How would you do that?" asked Ash quietly, aware that Alex was still in the room. "I thought the fusions were indestructible".

"My team has developed a way", Giovanni responded. "It is not very pleasant though, and we are not even sure if it will work, its just speculation".

"We better find a way to make this aura thing work then" said Ash. He gulped nervously. "I am going to give it my all, are you in?"

Ash looked and James and N. N nodded. James was staring at the wall. He hadn't moved or spoken a word since he sat down.

"Speak up, James, you haven't spoken this whole time", Giovanni said gruffly.

"I-I'm with Ash", James said. "I think we should do whatever we think might help. So what are we waiting for?"

The group, minus Persian, Delia and Alex, boarded a small plane. According to Oakley and Annie, the monster fusion that had escaped was last spotted somewhere in the ocean not far off the shore of Valencia Island. It made James sick to think he was just there with Alex not much longer than an hour ago. The trainers and their Pokémon changed into Scuba suits, for they were planning on making a water landing and would have to swim for the next part of the mission. Giovanni gave them special devices that allowed them to communicate with one another as they swam. Once everyone was ready, they dove into the water. Rumika had a radar that was keeping track of the beast, and she led them in the direction of the fusion.

"Do you think we should let Diablo out of its ball?" James asked Jessie. "It has been listening to me a lot more this last week. And it can swim".

"Not until we need it. The last thing we need is for that mutant to screw this mission up", she replied. "I can't believe we are doing this. Giovanni fucking owes us".

"I liked it better when the boss thought we weren't special", James pouted. "I want to go home and play with Alex!"

"Hey guys, these communication devices broadcast your speech to everyone in the group", White informed them. "FYI".

"Oh". Jessie and James replied in unison.

"Um, Mr. Giovanni sir" James started. "I'm so sorr…"

"Can it James", Giovanni interrupted. "Just focus on the mission".

"Yes sir", James whimpered.

Meanwhile Ash was thinking of Misty and Amber in Cerulean City. _"I wish I asked Misty to come along. I just didn't want her have to delay those gym battles with the kids_ ", he thought to himself. _"I suppose its better she stayed away, I just miss her I guess_ ".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Cerulean City…

Misty, Brock, Autumn, Cilan, and Iris, were trying to figure out their next move. It was getting late and Misty still hadn't heard from Ash. The last time she saw or heard from him was that morning. His father had called and explained to the both of them the crisis with the fusions. She didn't want him to go alone, but he somehow convinced her that it was best for her to stay at the gym. She called several times, but every time he either sent her a text explaining that he couldn't talk or just ignored the call altogether. It was late and she hadn't heard from Jessie and James either. Remy explained how he flew them to Headquarters. Misty contacted Delia, who updated her on his status. Ultimately she decided that the best thing to do was to get the keys to the hotel from Jeremy and to open the Pallet House so that the kids would have a place to stay. Brock, Autumn, Cilan, and Iris were able to help with the driving.

"I can't believe Giovanni didn't tell me about this mission", Rita said in disbelief. She was sitting in Iris' huge van along with June, Annastasia, their siblings, Amber, and their Pokémon. "I mean, he did sorta, but I had no idea my dad was recruited for this".

"It all happened so suddenly", said Iris. "It's not like anyone got much of a heads up".

"Yeah. I hope dad is ok", said Amber. "It is weird that he went without my mom. She usually stops him before he does dumb things".

"Pi Pichu", Pip agreed.

"Unfortunately whenever our parents do dumb things, they do them together", said Jay.

"Toge", Togetic sighed.

"While I fully agree with that last statement, I wouldn't say that they are being dumb this time", said Iris. "What they are doing is really important. Who knows, they might even save the world".

"We've heard that one before", said Amber.

"Piiii", said Pip.

" _I wonder why they didn't ask me_ ", Annastasia thought to herself. Then she remembered how overprotective Delia had become since her visions started. Everyone said Giovanni was the boss, but Annastasia knew that Delia always had the last word. Delia must have been trying to protect her. " _That's why. She doesn't want to stress me out. She knows the stress makes it worse_ ".

"Are you ok A?" Jay asked his sister. "You are quieter than usual".

"Just tired", she sighed.

"Oh", he responded. He rubbed her shoulders. "Sorry".

"It's okay", she yawned, resting her head on his shoulder.

Within a few minutes, Annastasia was asleep. Jocelyn must have been tired as well, because she also fell asleep on top of Jay. Amber took a picture of them.

"This is cute. If Lily were here, she would have photographed this, so I had to do the honors", Amber explained.

"Mmmm", Jay mumbled. He closed his eyes. Amber snapped another photo in her phone and sent it to Lily, who was riding along with Logan, Takeshi, Soledad, Nolan, Lexi, and Michio, in Brock's car.

"Almost there guys", said Iris with a yawn. "I know you had a long day, but Misty has the keys to your rooms now, and as soon as we get to the Pallet House, you can go straight to bed".

"I am looking forward to it", said June.

"Bulba", her Bulbasaur agreed before falling asleep in her lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Giovanni, Rumika, N, White, Jessie, James, Ash, Pikachu, and a handful of their Pokémon about an hour to get to the fusion. They discovered it hiding in a cave, attacking everything in sight.

"How should we approach this?" White asked Giovanni. "If we can't attack it, what can we possibly do? It will just recover as always and might harm our Pokémon. If we send the boys out, that monster might kill them".

"That is why we have the Mew", Giovanni answered. "They can communicate via telepathy and explain our purpose for coming here".

Acorn and Aliyah, who have been in their Mew forms since the beginning of the mission, delivered a peaceful message to the fusion. It did not listen, and sent angry, murderous words back in their direction . Acorn and Aliyah communicated this to the rest of the group.

"What if you had them contact Mewtwo?" Ash asked. "If this fusion Pokémon won't listen to humans, maybe it will listen to a fellow Pokémon. Mewtwo will be willing to help if it is for the good of Pokémon".

"I have considered this", said Giovanni. "But Mewtwo is elusive, and I have trust issues with that Pokémon".

"We might have to trust him", said N. "If we get any closer to this fusion, it will kill us. It breaks my heart to see a Pokémon so corrupted by fear and manipulation caused by human interference. I need to make this right. Mewtwo can become our ambassador, then maybe we can communicate with it. Then we can connect with it and end this war once and for all".

"So now what? We swim all the way back to the fucking boat?" Jessie complained. "What a waste of a mission!"

"No, we needed to come here. We had to plant sensors", Rumika explained. "Now that we have its exact location, the moment this creature leaves, we will be the first to know. I also have this device with me that one of the scientists at the lab created. It is supposed to help soothe Pokémon and weaken them over time. Experiments have already proven that this helps to reverse the adaptation effect that the fusions seem to have. It is slow moving, but it is better than nothing".

"I can have the pilot pick us up nearby", said Giovanni.

"But what about the thousands of other fusions all over the world that are now loose?" asked James.

"I have my agents taking care of them", Giovanni responded. "Rumika has more of these devices that will help to weaken and calm the fusions. This will help my agents capture them and will make the ones that are not captured less violent. I was hoping to get more accomplished here, but at least we did something. Now let's leave".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty, Autumn, Brock, Cilan, and Iris opted to spend another night at the Pallet House so that the kids wouldn't have to be left alone. When they arrived at the hotel, it was 10pm. Amber shook her friends awake upon arrival.

"Hey Annastasia, we're here. Wake up", the redhead said gently. "You too Jay".

Annastasia and Jay yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" asked Jay.

"Late", June whispered. Ines and Luna were asleep in there car seats. She motioned for the others to keep their voices low.

"I am worried Onēsan", Jocelyn fretted. "Mommy and Papa still haven't called. What if something bad happened?" She started to tear up, Flaafy too.

Annastasia gently stroked her sister's head and held her hand as they climbed out of the car. "They are on a mission. They go on missions all the time. I am sure they will be fine", she whispered.

"Tarrrria", Bleu sighed, rubbing its head against Jocelyn, making the little girl smile.

Brock, Misty, Cilan, and Remy's vehicles pulled up next to them. Annastasia almost collapsed from exhaustion, but Lexi, Nolan, Rita, and Bleu were at her side, and they caught her just in time.

"I am fine guys, Bleu's got me. But thanks", she told her friends.

Everyone slowly made their way inside and up the stairs. They headed to their respective rooms. Lily and Logan were going to share with Annastasia and her Pokémon, and her room was at the end of the hall. Michio's was right next-door, and they were the last ones to turn in. Annastasia sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"You look horrible", Michio commented.

"I know", Annastasia sighed.

"Pup pup, Lillipup lilli" Lil-G barked at Michio.

"Lil-G says that if you want Annastasia to love you back, then you have to be nicer to her", Lily translated.

"It sounds like Lil-G knows something that the rest of us don't", said Logan.

"I don't love her", Michio said defensively. "You are Pokémon. None of you know what you are talking about".

"Pika Pikachu chu", said Scarlett. "Pi pi chu".

"Scarlett says that you are wrong and that you don't mean anything you those mean things you say all the time", Lily translated. "And I agree with the part about you being wrong".

"Hey guys, I'm not in the mood. I know you guys like to stir things up, but can you save it for now? I just want to go to sleep. I am really stressed, and you know what that does to me", Annastasia told the small group.

"Sorry A, we weren't trying to irritate you" Logan said sincerely.

"I know, I forgive you", said Annastasia. They arrived in front of Michio's door.

"Goodnight", he told Annastasia, ignoring the Pokémon.

"Goodnight", she answered back.

"Hey, see you in the morning", said Lily.

"Altarrria"

"Lillipup"

"Squirtle"

"Goodnight", Logan said before they walked away. Lily just glared at Michio's back.

Annastasia started brushing her teeth in the sink while Logan and Lily groomed their fur. Bleu, Squirt Gun, and Lil-G curled up together on the large bed in the center of the room.

"He's improved a lot I think", Lily said to Annastasia. "Don't you agree?"

"Improved?" Annastasia mumbled. "Attitude wise you mean? He just made fun of you, Lily."

"Yeah, but he did make fun of you", she pointed out. "And the way Jocelyn called him Oniisan and hugged him the other day. He didn't protest or anything. He was talking to Lexi and Nolan more too. And Rita, but I don't think he likes her that much. Probably because he just met her".

"Yeah. He seems to get nicer to people the longer he's around them", Logan added.

"Speaking of which, Scarlett also says that Michio is in love with you", Lily interrupted.

Annastasia brushed her hair and tied it back so that she could wash her face. "Did he tell her that? He doesn't seem like he is in love with me. You'd think would act differently if that were the case".

"Well Scarlett said he didn't actually say it out loud…" Logan started.

"…but she said he's always looking at you when you busy with something else and she thinks he thinks about you all the time", Lily finished.

"Well that doesn't mean anything", Annastasia said plainly. "Even if it did, it's not like it will change things between us". Annastasia yawned.

"Taria tar", Bleu told the twins.

"We know she is tired, but this is important", Lily responded. "What do you mean it would change things? This will change everything!"

"Not for me", Annastasia said quietly. "I have a goal with Michio, and it has nothing to do with those kind of relationships. Besides, I am not interested in being his girlfriend, and I never will be".

"That's harsh", said Lily. "So you wouldn't even give him a chance?"

"Of course I give him a chance. I'd give him plenty of chances", Annastasia answered as she changed into her pajamas. "But he doesn't want any. And he'd get bored once he realizes that I'm not the type of girl he wants".

Annastasia did a few stretches and then climbed into bed. In the room next door, Michio was still up with Scarlett while everyone else either getting ready to bed or already asleep. Annastasia obviously didn't realize it, but since the two rooms were suite-style, their respective air vents were fused together. Without straining his ears, he was able to hear everything she and the others were saying, even though they had kept their voices relatively low. It was as if he was standing in the room with them. He finished washing up and left the room with his Pokeballs and Pikachu.

"Scarlett, look what you've started", Michio sighed quietly once they were in the stairwell.

"Pi Pikachu", the electric rat replied.

"You have it wrong", he told her. "It's not like that".

"Piii Pika Pikachu chu?" Scarlett asked once they got outside.

"I'm not upset because of what she said, I'm upset because….Well it doesn't matter. Just…..just…OUCH! GODFUCKINGDAMMIT!" he cursed.

"Pi?" Scarlett asked.

Michio was cursing and bouncing up and down in pain. He sat down on the curb and held his sandaled foot. She asked again what he was doing.

"I stubbed my toe", he mumbled, reaching into his backpack to find a tissue to wipe up the blood.

"Pikachu Pika", Scarlett told him, doing an impression of Annastasia and then Bleu.

"I don't need Annastasia and her stupid Altaria to heal my toe", he responded stubbornly. He got up, grabbed his bag, but the bottom ripped on a fallen tree branch, causing the knapsack's contents to spill all over the sidewalk.

"SHIT!" he yelled as his few personal items- his Pokedex, a cheap fake leather wallet, some gum, a map, a reusable water bottle, some quarters, and half-opened bag of pistachios went rolling down into the storm drain. "Fuck".

"Pika!" Scarlet exclaimed, catching the Pokedex just in time.

"As I was saying before", he started, reclaiming the Pokedex. "Just stop talking to Lily and Logan", he scorned the Pikachu. "They are cats anyway. You are supposed to be their natural enemy".

"Pii", Scarlett sighed as she rolled her eyes. She followed him as he made his way to the open meadow behind the hotel.

"Look there", he whispered to Scarlett, pointing to a bunch of Venonat. They huddled near a drinking hole at the edge of the meadow.

"Pika?" she asked in confusion.

"I know I said no more level one Pokémon, but according to the fucking Pokedex, where there are Venonat, there are Venomoth. They are flying poison types. Not quite the Weezing, but maybe we can find a good one", he explained. "Now go ask them where the Venomoth are".

Scarlett ran up to the Venonat and spoke to them for a few moments. They told her to go deeper into the forest if she wanted to find Venomoth. She sent ran back to Michio, who was hiding behind some bushes, and the two of them went in the direction the Venonat suggested.

"There", Michio said, pointing to a flock of Venomoth. "Now show off that thunderbolt".

"Pika chuuuuuuuu!" Scarlett screamed as she shocked the Venomoth.

All six Venomoth fell to the ground. Michio and Scarlett high-fived. He used his Pokeballs to capture all of them.

"Pikapi", said Scarlett.

"I will have to send these back to my house in Alola I suppose, since I can only have six Pokémon on me at a time. Actually, I really only need one. The rest I will send away".

"Pika, Pikachu Pikachu!" Scarlett exclaimed, doing her best impressions of Amber and Jay.

"I suppose I can give them to the kids", he mused. "I caught enough for each of them to adopt one".

"Pi!" She said happily, nodding up and down.

"I'll think about it", he decided, tucking the new Pokeballs into his backpack. "Let's see if we can find a Weezing or something".

"Pikachu", she agreed, following him into the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…

· Mewtwo appears in all his glory

· Brock gives Takeshi lady advice (because he is an expert)

· Our main group decides where to go to next and they find an interesting way to travel there

Xxxxxxxxxx

AN: So that's it. Reminder for this chapter I only promised TR headquarters, pistachios, and blood, all of which were present. The part about the bag of pistachios in Michio's bag was originally not there but I added them this morning so that I didn't break my promise to y'all. So yep. Literally pistachios, and metaphorically pistachios.

Please keep reading and reviewing:) thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Wow Bri finally acknowledged me in public (I am crying sarcastically). No but really, that was a real sweet review:) Its true that Bri came up with the idea for a lot of the characters. Michio for example. She hates that name so much but when I was thinking of people to include, I was like "I need a jerk, a loner, someone who looks like that really cute guy from Sun and Moon and another teenager", and Bri was like "lol just make him all the same person" So I did. We got into the complicated stuff later. She also thought of Jay, most of Jay's headcannons (some of which will be revealed later), including the headcannon about him being bffs with Amber, and she thought of Amber's name. Character design is fun but really hard, but no regrets and it was so nice to have help. So enjoy this next chapter and thanks again for everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was passed midnight when Mewtwo answered the calls of Acorn and Aliyah. Giovanni and the others had made it back to headquarters, and they were now in his office/meeting room, waiting for the legendary to appear. In the meantime they had all dried off and Acorn and Aliyah had returned to their Eevee forms. Meowth, Lucy, Archer, Domino, Cassidy, Butch, Oakley, Annie, and several other agents joined them.

"Are you sure this Pokémon is going to come to us after all that has happened?" N asked quietly. "Or are we just hoping for it to?"

"Veee Eevee Eve", said Aliyah.

"She says dat Mewtwo is sincere and he's just gotta talk it ova with his crew before he comes", Meowth translated. "Ya know, dem clone Pokémon".

"The real question here is if this is just another waste of time", Domino commented. "Mewtwo is a lost cause for Team Rocket if I ever saw one".

"That's enough 009". Giovanni reprimanded. She had been against this idea from the beginning.

The others were silent for a while until they got a call from Giovanni's secretary Wendy.

"He's here", she said quietly.

"Right tell him we are waiting", Giovanni responded.

The room went dark and there was a series of blue flashes of light. There was also a noise; a deep humming followed by an loud and ominously bang. The lights continued for about ten seconds. When it was over, the lighting in the room returned to normal and Mewtwo stood in the center. The Pikachu and Meowth clones were at his side.

"Ny Ny nya?" the Meowth clone asked Mewtwo. " _Was that dramatic entrance really necessary?"_

"Yes", Mewtwo responded.

"Piii", the Pikachu clone sighed.

"Surely you understand how difficult it is for me to be here", Mewtwo said to Giovanni telepathically.

"I can imagine. I asked you to come because I am desperate, not because I am curious", Giovanni replied.

"I figured. That is why I came", Mewtwo responded.

"Are you really going to help us, Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

"If I can", the Pokémon responded. "I will do my best. This situation disgusts me. I am ashamed of you humans. I know that I cannot hold the people in this room responsible, but like N, I think that Pokémon and humans are better off when they do not interfere with the laws of nature".

"The fusion is still in a cave off the coast of Valencia Island", Rumika explained, handing the radar to Mewtwo. She pointed it out on the monitor. "We discovered it there. It was in distress, and our Mew companions said it was murderous. It hasn't moved, though it has killed large amounts of ocean fish and coral. Maybe some Pokémon too. We don't know for sure about that though".

"I will go to it now", said Mewtwo. "But you humans should rest. You are weaker than Pokémon. Unlike Pokémon, lack of sleep makes people useless".

"Very true", Rumika chuckled. None of them had sleep in over 24 hours, and they were starting to fall apart mentally and emotionally.

"I won't mind going to bed", Jessie yawned. "I'd much rather be in bed, even if I have to sleep here tonight". She climbed out of her hard plastic chair and onto James' lap.

"Yeah goodnight", said James, leaning into Jessie as they both shut their eyes.

"Me toos", Meowth added, curling up and closing his eyes. Lucy sighed and shook her head, but despite her efforts, she was soon back to sleep as well, just as she had been before Mewtwo's arrival.

"I don't like the idea of you going in alone, unmonitored", Giovanni responded.

"I can keep an eye him", Rumika offered. "I am used to all-nighters by now".

"And you are forgetting that Annie and I love the night shifts", said Oakley. "We slept half the day".

"Fine. I trust you all to handle this. Everyone else is dismissed. Get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be rough. For me at least", Giovanni told the group.

Everyone rose. Meowth and Lucy stretched, yawned and headed out of the room. Though they had observed Jessie and James asleep in one of the chairs, and opted to leave the meeting without waking them up, hoping to get the shared dorm room to themselves so as to avoid their snoring.

"Get up losers", Cassidy said to Jessie and James as she kicked James' chair.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled, popping out of a dream.

"Is it over?" James yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Vee vee", Acorn yelled at Cassidy. " _That wasn't nice!"_

"Whatever. We are heading to the bunks to go to bed. We are probably going to be needed tomorrow so get some sleep so you aren't useless", Cassidy told them before she left the room with Butch.

"Bitch", Jessie muttered.

"Should we get Alex from Delia?" James wondered aloud.

"No, she texted me a while ago and said that she put him to bed and not to worry", Jessie explained. "I forgot to mention it. Let's just take care of ourselves for once".

"Sounds good", James said as he helped her out of the chair.

When they got to their old bedroom in HQ, Lucy and Meowth were already asleep on one of the beds. This room used to be for Jessie, James and Meowth back when they were still chasing Pikachu, and before and after that too. James and Meowth would take one bed while Jessie slept in the other. Since Lucy joined the team, Jessie and James took one bed while Lucy and Meowth took the other.

"Goodnight James", Jessie said to James after they changed out of their uniforms.

"Um Jess?" James replied softy, sounding upset.

"What?" she asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. She lifted his chin so that she could see his face better.

"I haven't been this scared in a really long time", he confessed. "I am so terrified is ridiculous".

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

The last few days James had been acting normal, especially cheery with Alex around. He had been a worrier his whole life, and that became worse every since he came a father, but she didn't suspect a major shift in that recently. He nodded and buried his face in her chest, crying softly.

"Yes really", he choked out pulling her into him.

Jessie patted the back of his head. "James don't", she said firmly. "You don't have to be like this".

"It can get them so easily. One moment they can be here and the next moment gone. Can you imagine anything more horrible in life?" he asked.

"No, not really", she admitted. "But there is nothing we can do about it. We are doing our best and it has been working so far. Would you rather have them not be here at all? What happened living with no regrets?"

"Jessie, aren't you afraid too? I don't understand how you are so calm", James sniffed.

"I'm just rougher around the edges, it's made me braver. Not by much though", she explained.

"Can we call the kids? I really want to hear them now", said James.

"They are probably asleep. Even if they do pick up their cells, we might just worry them. We will call in the morning. Misty explained everything to them so they know what is going on. And I know she did a good job. If that twerpette is anything, it's competent. Now let's get our beauty rest", Jessie responded.

"Goodnight", said James after he got into bed. "I love you".

"I know", she yawned. "Goodnight". She opened the covers and slide inside. "I love you too".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brock and Cilan made breakfast for Amber and Soledad's birthdays, which were May 19 and May 25 respectively. Though it was already late June, Misty, Ash, Gary, and Dawn knew that the kids would be out of touch during the time of actual birthdays, so they planned ahead and picked a later date, choosing to celebrate when they came around to the Cerulean Gym. Much to Misty's relief, Ash had called late the night before and given them a thorough explanation of his last mission. He made sure to send plenty of birthday wishes Amber's way, and gave Amber permission to open her present without him there. It was a thunderstone, saved from the time Ash was ten years old, in case Amber decided to ever evolve Pip. She did not use it though, and like her father, tucked it away for safekeeping. Dawn and Gary were around to give Soledad her present, a set of special rare recovery potions designed for fire types, that Soledad decided she too would tuck away and save for a special occasion.

Jessie and James also called their kids and Meowth and Lucy contacted Logan and Lily. The rest of the kids devoured Brock's homemade jelly-filled donuts and onagri and Cilan's cheese omelets relatively carefree. The adults decided it would probably be a good idea to tell everyone else what was going on in one shot after they finished eating. They didn't want to kill the birthday mood either.

"This is really good", Jocelyn told Cilan as she down her third helping of food. "You really are a breakfast conessesseriry or whatever.

"Flaafy fla!" Flaafy exclaimed as he helped himself to his eighth pancake.

Cilan laughed. "I think you mean to say 'connoisseur' Jocelyn", he said to the seven year old.

"Maybe", she replied as she continued to eat her food.

"Pip is in love with your food Brock", Amber chuckled. "He wants those pastries all to himself".

The Pichu smiled and stopped to look at the others. He was rolling another cinnamon bun across the table. Apparently he was trying to hoard them in the bag where Amber kept her bow and arrow.

"I am glad you like them, Pip", Brock said to the Pokémon. "I got the recipe from Serena. She baked them in one of her performances and won".

"Cyndaquil loves them too", Takeshi added. "He had about twenty of those mini donuts you made. I have to put him on a restricted diet after this. I told you before not to make them".

"Sorry son", said Brock. "I thought maybe he got over his donut addiction. Plus I know Lily likes them too".

"I sure too", the Meowth replied as she popped one into her mouth.

"Takeshi what's your favorite thing to cook?" June asked. "You haven't really done much cooking since we've been traveling, but I but you are really good".

"Um maybe", he replied. " _Was June always this interested in me_?" he wondered to himself. June all of a sudden seemed _there._ "I suppose I can make good Pokeblock. Cyndaquil and my other Pokémon like it at least".

"He makes great Pokeblock", Brock bragged. "All of our Pokémon love it, and its super healthy for them too".

"Yeah. Its something he started when he was really small. We used to do it together in the kitchen", Takeshi's mother explained. "Of course back then he used to like to eat most of it himself, but things have changed since then".

While everyone continued to eat and chat, Takeshi left the kitchen counter to go get washed up by the sink. His dad was drying off one of the pans they used to fry the donuts. Takeshi looked around quickly, and noticed that everyone else was distracted on the other side of the large kitchen. Now was the perfect time to talk to his father about something that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Hey dad, I have question", Takeshi started.

"Go for it, I am all ears", Brock responded.

"Um, remember that time that Amber and Soledad's parents and May and Drew came over and they drank a lot of wine?" he asked.

Brock stared at his son for a moment and then laughed at Takeshi's determined expression. "Well, that happened several times….you are going to have to be a bit more specific".

"I was thinking about when Amber's mom said that you used to always get a big crush on all the girls as soon as you first saw them whenever you traveled someplace new", Takeshi explained.

"Oh that", Brock replied. "Yeah, I was just being silly".

"So you didn't really like any of those girls?" Takeshi asked.

"I liked them, but I got a bit carried away. I think I was jealous because other teenagers my age had girlfriends and boyfriends and all I had was two friends who were several years younger than me, both of whom seemed to be crushing on each other at some point, whether it was Ash and Misty, May and Ash, Tracey and Misty, Dawn and Ash, while I was a loner type".

"Oh", said Takeshi.

"You're asking because you like June right?" asked Brock.

Takeshi blushed and looked away. "How do you know?" he whispered.

"Because dads know everything", he answered. "Duh".

"Well if you know everything, can you tell if she likes me back?" Takeshi asked.

"I think she has liked you since kindergarten", Brock replied.

"No way! But I just noticed!" Takeshi responded.

"That's because you were to busy looking at Annastasia and Rita", Brock reminded him.

"Oh yeah", Takeshi said softly. "So what do I do?"

"Well just be nice", Brock recommended "Tell her how you feel about her, eventually. You have your entire life to do more. You don't have to 'take' her right away. You're ten years old, just be her friend".

"But what if someone else comes along and tries to be her boyfriend, then what do I do?" Takeshi asked desperately. "What if she likes that other person more?"

"I think you will be fine. Let her know how you feel. Get to know her better and compliment her on what she is good at, and if she indulges her weaknesses, just listen and don't be judgmental. Also let her get to know you better, and that will be enough. And you have to remember give yourself a bit more credit. You seemed to have had a lot more confidence when you were asking out Annastasia", Brock replied.

"Well that was because deep down I knew that nothing was really going to happen. I think it was like you said. I was just being silly", Takeshi said with a little smile. "Do you really think all that will work, or are you just making this up?"

"I really think it will work. Trust me", Brock responded.

"Ok", said Takeshi. "Um, thanks a lot dad. I am going to go back and sit with the others now".

Cyndaquil and June greeted Takeshi as he reclaimed his spot between them. Brock watched him sit down and then continued to clean the pots and pans in the sink.

"It feels strange eating all this good food here without Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy. It is there house after all. Where are they?" asked Lexi.

"We were going to explain after you all finished eating", said Iris.

"Is everything ok?" asked Nolan.

"No one is hurt, right?" asked Lexi.

"No, everyone is fine", Misty assured them. "Its just that, well, you recall what we said about the fusion Pokémon, right?"

He children nodded in understanding. Michio watched Annastasia quizzically, but her face remained expressionless. He turned away after she caught him staring. Michio turned his attention back to Misty as she continued to explain.

"Well that big one that Giovanni had in captivity escaped and now it in the ocean", she continued. "Last night they contacted Mewtwo and he was able to communicate with it, and while it doesn't seem interested in harming people, its behavior is extremely erratic and dangerous. It has caused a lot of damage already, and no one know what it is behaving the way it is. Mewtwo was able to paralyze it, but the fusion is so big, that only a third of its body was actually effected, and it started to regenerate new parts. Now one is quite sure what to do next".

" _What is a Mewtwo?"_ Michio thought to himself. He was debating whether or not to ask.

"If it won't harm people then how is it dangerous?" Soledad asked.

"Well it has injured many Pokémon, animals, and habitats, not to mention its behavior is unpredictable. Though hurting people may not be its goal, it can very well be an ugly side effect", she answered.

"What is its goal then?" asked Rita. "Did Mewtwo find that out for us?"

"No. Apparently it is very difficult to communicate with. It is vengeful though. Some of the other Pokémon have said that about it too", Misty replied, thinking of Acorn and Aliyah. "But this one big fusion isn't the only problem we are facing right now".

Misty explained the thousands of other fusion Pokémon that were now loose and how Rocket agents were trying to restrain them. According to Mondo and Duplica, who were in now in charge of that assignment, and the TR spies, who were in charge of information collecting, many of them had been captured. However there were still some out there, possibly in hiding, like the Garados that Amber and Jay had found.

"Does this mean we can't travel anymore?" Junes asked sadly.

"You can still travel. We have radars all over the place", Misty answered. "So we will know if another fusion gets loose around here. But you are to take extra precautions. It is actually a good thing that you place on going to the Coral Gym on Valencia Island next. That place will have very high security due to the fact that the fusion is located only a few miles off shore. We won't be eavesdropping on you, but there will be enough a lot of Rockets near by in case of an emergency".

"So you really aren't going to force us to stop?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Pichu?" asked Pip.

"We all got together and talked about it. We did a lot of dangerous things when we were young trainers too. As long as you are careful and you trust in your Pokémon and each other, we believe that you will be fine", said Iris.

"You all have come so far since you left home", said Misty. "We want you to continue to grow".

"You are the best mom", Amber replied.

"That is sweet and all, but I don't know how I feel about this", Michio started. "I don't want to be camping out anywhere near this thing".

"You will have us to protect you silly", Jocelyn answered. "Don't be scared".

"Flaafy Flaafy", her Pokémon added.

Everyone except Michio laughed at Jocelyn's comment.

"Pika pikapika chu", Scarlett told Michio.

"She says that she thinks she can take on any Pokémon, and that you forgot to give the kids something", Logan translated. "Ooh I wonder what that is".

"It's nothing", Michio lied.

"Pi?" asked Scarlett.

"Not now", Michio replied, recalling the five additional Venomoth illegally shoved in the one good pocket left on his cheap knapsack.

"Anyway…" Misty started, "How do you all want to get to the Island? Of course we can drive you, but I am sure you would prefer traveling the way you were before".

"And Jocelyn still isn't budging on the bike idea…", Jay mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"That's right! Bikes are way too scary!" the seven year old emphasized. "You will never get me to ride one alive. Never I say!"

"Flaaaa!" Flaafy agreed.

"I have a fantastic idea", Amber spoke up.

"What is it?" Nolan, Lexi, and Annastasia asked together.

"Well, we can't all afford bikes or ride them anyway, and we don't want to drive, but what if we all rode on dad's Tauros?" Amber suggested.

"Like Ponyta?" asked Soledad.

"Yeah", she replied.

"That could work", said Gary. "Those Tauros are quite old, so they have settled down quite a bit since Ash caught them a while back, but they are all still very strong. Obedient too".

"And I have two Tauros of my own", Jay added. "And they didn't mind when Togetic, Cyndaquil, Chameleon, Bulbasaur, and Pip rode them the other day".

"Toge Togetic", Togetic chirped.

"Bul Bulba", said Bulbasaur.

"There you go. You will get to the port and to Valencia Island much quicker that way, plus you will be closer to nature, so you will be able to meet more people and Pokémon that way", said Dawn. "It sounds like a great way to travel".

"So do you all want to get moving today, or do you want to challenge Misty again for the Cascade Badge?" Annastasia asked the children.

"I would like to come back", said Soledad. "I need more Pokémon and practice before I battle her again".

"Same", the others agreed.

"No problem", said Nolan.

"That sounds like a wise choice", said Annastasia. "We will make sure you improve by the time we return".

"Tar tar", Bleu added.

"Lilli lil!" Lil-G agreed.

"How about you let us pack you some lunches?" Brock suggested. "You all can pack up your things and get ready to hit the road".

"Then we can head down to the lab and pick up those Tauros", said Gary. "I will call my grandfather and let him know we will be over soon".

Everyone went back to their rooms to get their stuff together. Brock, Autumn, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, and Misty pack fresh sushi and rice cakes for everyone while Gary went to help Professor Oak Sr. round up Ash's Tauros. Eventually they all made it over to the lab, where Gary gave them each a Tauros (Except for Jay and Amber, who used Jay's two Tauros, and Jocelyn, who shared with Annastasia) the twins decided to share one as well.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever ridden", Michio commented as he sat awkwardly atop the Tauros.

"So you ride a lot of weird things, do ya?" Rita sniggered. Michio scowled.

"I mean why can't we ride Lelen or something?" he asked irritably.

"Lelen?" asked Soledad. "What are Lelen?"

"They are similar to Rapidash but are water and dragon types instead of fire", Gary explained. "And no, Lelen are not native to Kanto. In fact they are not found anywhere around here. Tauros is what we have".

"Its too bad, since Lelen are much more graceful then Tauros", said Annastasia. "I befriended one during my time in Alola. At least we have saddles for the Tauros. That will make them much easier to manage".

The children, teens and Pokémon urged the Tauros forward. Annastasia was a natural rider and very good, as was Rita, Nolan, Amber, Jay, and Soledad, all of whom had done it before, but the others had a bit of trouble.

"Are you all going to be okay like that?" Iris asked them. "You look a bit uncomfortable".

"I think we just need to get used to them", June told her mother. Her Tauros was walking her in circles.

"Maybe walking will be better", said Cilan. "After all, these are Ash's Tauros. They have never even met most of these riders before. Most of the Tauros have not been ridden for several years, and when they were, it was never for long distances".

"I think we will be fine", said Annastasia. "This is a good idea. The children will learn new skills this way, its more fun to travel, we will get there faster, its safer, and if it doesn't work out we can always send the Tauros back using the portable Pokeball teleporter".

"Yeah. And like she said, its more fun this way", said Amber as she patted her Tauros.

"Taurrrrrrrrusssss", it mooed.

"Pi Pichu!" the Pokémon in her lap cheered. Lily, who was sharing with Logan, gently scratched the bull Pokémon behind the ears and it mooed again.

"We should get going", Annastasia told the parents. "Maybe we will see you around".

"Maybe", said Misty. "Bye kids!"

"Bye!" everyone replied. "Thank you!"

"I will miss you!" Jocelyn added before Annastasia steered their Tauros towards the front of the group.

The adults watched as the Annastasia led them down the road. They were going to take that road to a town known as the Golden Village. From there they planned on catching a boat that would take them to Valencia Island. The ride would only take a few hours, and they would be expected to arrive just in time for dinner.

"This is awkward", Lexi said to Nolan. "I don't know how you are doing this".

Nolan was just as good a rider as Annastasia. Though the three of them had been friends since early childhood, Lexi was afraid of riding Pokémon when she was younger, and it was something she had only done a few times once she became a trainer. She also had no general experience with Tauros. Her Tauros was pulling her in all different directions. Instead of maintaining a fast walk and long stride like most of the others, it had a short pace and kept stepping out of line with the rest of the group.

"I would ride my Venasaur but he is way too slow", Lexi added. "And my weight would make him even slower. I do have some dragon types I could ride, but I really want to master this Tauros thing".

"Let me help", said Nolan. He reached over and took her reins so that her Tauros was closer to his. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and the Tauros picked up it's pace. "There we go".

"That's all?" Lexi asked in disbelief.

"Whenever you feel the Tauros starting to slow down, just remind him to keep his pace with a little tap of your foot and/or a click of your tongue", he explained, demonstrating. Both Tauros sped up momentarily. "If you want to slow down, relax your body. Nolan demonstrated and the Tauros slowed down. "Don't jerk the reins back, that can hurt them. If the Pokémon doesn't react the first time, you can gently pull back the reins, but do it _very_ softly.

"Ok", said Lexi. "What about steering? I am doing it just like you are but my Tauros isn't behaving".

"Its not the Tauros' fault", Nolan started. "It seems to me you are pulling too hard. The point is to guide the Tauros, not to drag it around. Watch me". Nolan spun his Tauros around in a circle, barely touched the reins. "It also helps to use your foot to push them in the direction you want them to turn. But you also have to be very careful with that. You don't want to do too much".

"Ok I'll try", Lexi replied as she mimicked Nolan's actions.

Annastasia could hear Nolan and Lexi's discussion from where she was riding, and they were towards the back of the group. She turned around and noticed that all the struggling riders were taking his advice. Rita was right behind her. She nodded her head towards Michio.

"Looks like he is having a rough time over there. You should go help him A", Rita told her friend. "I bet he would love that oh so very much".

"Probably not", Annastasia told her friend, picking up on the hint but ignoring it anyway.

Annastasia told everyone to follow Rita for a while. She rode up to Michio who was struggling to hang on.

"You need some help?" she asked.

"No", he replied as the Tauros continued to move in circles.

"Pikachu pika pika" Scarlett cried. She jumped off of Michio's saddle and sat down between Jocelyn and Flaafy.

"It sounds like Scarlett would rather ride with us", said Jocelyn. She pet Scarlett on the head.

"No offense Scarlett, but it is a bit crowded on here", Annastasia told the Pokémon. Their one Tauros was hosting her, Lil-G, Jocelyn, and Flaafy already. "Would you stay with Michio if I can get him to ride properly?"

"Pika chu", the Pokémon replied, nodding.

"I am riding properly", he argued. "This fucking Tauros is just giving me issues".

"Hey! Papa doesn't like it when you use that word!" Jocelyn exclaimed. She pointed and accusing finger at Michio.

"Fla fla fla fla!" her Flaafy mimicked.

"I am not going to take rising lessons right now", Michio told them. "I am so not in the mood".

"We don't have time for your attitude now", Annastasia scolded. "The others are getting ahead". She reached forwards and grabbed his reins. "Jocelyn, can you grab a rope out of that saddlebag for me?"

"Sure Onēsan", the girl replied.

"Hey what's going on", Michio demanded. The two girls and Pokémon ignored him.

Jocelyn handed a skinny rope to Annastasia and she tied it to the Michio's Tauros' reins. She let go of his Tauros and urged hers to walk forward. Scarlett jumped back into Michio's saddle before the two Pokémon stretched too far apart.

"Hey look! Michio's Tauros is following ours", Jocelyn said to her sister as they marched forward.

"That was the plan. The rope will guide it and help it keep its pace. He will still lag behind us, but he likes the back anyway", Annastasia responded. After a few minutes she and Jocelyn caught up with the others.

"Tarria tar", Bleu chuckled from the sky. "Altaria tar tar ria".

"Bleu thinks its funny how we all are riding together but Michio is stuck in the back. It looks like he is being dragged by the rope", Lily translated. She and her brother laughed.

"He's not all alone, Scarlett is there", Annastasia said simply.

"Poor Pikachu", Lexi commented.

"You guys all look really good on those Tauros. You know, Tauros are known for running, not walking", Rita told the children.

"Its true", said Nolan knowingly. "And once they get going, it's hard to get them to stop".

"And its fun", Annastasia added with a wink.

"Are you saying we can race?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Pichu!?" asked Pip.

"I don't see why not, so long as you are careful. Soledad's father gave me their herding whistle, so if we cannot get them to stop, we can use that as backup", Annastasia explained. "So, you all interested in trying it out?"

"I thought we were in a rush though?" asked June. She was secretly terrified at the idea of racing. "Don't we have to catch that boat soon?"

"We are making excellent time", Rita responded. "And we left extra early to make time in case y'all wanted to try this. Plus, races are supposed to be quick anyway".

"You don't have to do if you don't want to", Nolan added.

"I am definitely going to race. And I am going to win too!" Amber shouted.

Jay was riding on the Tauros next to her. She slapped him on the back as she laughed. He rolled his eyes, though he knew she was probably right. Amber was really competitive and beat him at everything sports related.

"Can we race Onēsan?" Jocelyn asked with pleading eyes.

"Flaafy fla?" her Flaafy copied.

"Of course. Though we'd have to release Michio first. And we'd still have a disadvantage since we are heavier. But, hey, maybe we will be lucky and win anyway", she told the little girl.

"Oh you are the best!" Jocelyn responded as she and Flaafy squeezed her around the waist.

"I would like to try", said Takeshi. "What about you, June?"

June froze. _"Oh no!"_ she panicked internally. " _He is going to think I a such a loser. I should be afraid though. They are just Tauros. What is the worst thing that can happen?"_ she pictured herself getting trampled. " _Bad idea, bad idea!"_

"Are you ok?" Takeshi asked. "I mean do you want to race. I want to do it. I never did it before, but one time Amber's dad challenged my dad to a Tauros race and it was really fun to watch. They were both drunk too, but I think it will be fun to try even without the beer".

"I don't know if I am good enough to start racing", June responded, trying to come up with an excuse. "and I am feeling kind of nauseous anyway".

"Oh. Well you should do it if you are sick", he replied. "But I think you look good riding and that maybe if you feel better later and we still have the Tauros with us you should try it".

Takeshi turned away and steered his Tauros towards the temporary starting line that Lexi had set up.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it?" Nolan and Annastasia asked her in unison.

"Never in a billion years", Lexi responded. "My goal was to be able to walk on one, and I did that. I am done now. I'd rather be the judge. I'll help Michio".

"Ok, if you say so", said Annastasia. "Everyone who wants to race better line up now!"

Amber, Jay, Lily and Logan, Annastasia and Jocelyn, Rita, Nolan, Soledad, and Takeshi lined up behind the sand-drawn line that Lexi provided. She and Michio stood off to side, along with the non-racing Pokémon. June was standing at the opposite side of the 'judges' on her Tauros.

"What's wrong June? Are you going to race?" Soledad called to her friend.

"I…um, yes", she decided. "Yes, I am coming".

June walked her Tauros so that it was standing in line with the others. She was on the end next to Takeshi.

"I thought you were sick", he commented. "Are you feeling better?"

"I…will explain later", she answered.

"On your mark", Lexi started. Everyone picked up the reins and adjusted their footholds. "Get set", the racers ignored one another and looked ahead. "Go!"

Nine Tauros screeched and mooed as the racers took off, leaving a cloud of dust on the dry road.

"Woo hoo this is awesome!" Amber yelled as she took the lead.

"Yeah it is awesome, for us", Lily said to Amber as she, Logan, and Squirt Gun pushed passed her on their Tauros.

"Hey!" Amber scolded. "No fair! That Tauros doesn't even have a human on it!"

"Pi!" Pichu complained.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Pip and Amber as their Tauros ran ahead of the others.

"Oh no we are in the back!" Jocelyn whined.

"We aren't that far behind", Annastasia said to her sister. They were less then two yards away from the second-to last racer. "I told you we'd have a disadvantage with the extra weight".

Jay and Takeshi were right behind Amber.

"This really is fun. I wish I got to try it sooner", said Takeshi.

"Cynda", Cyndaquil agreed, waving his short little arms in the air. Jay's Togetic did the same.

"I wish I got to do it more", Jay replied.

"I wish someone could help me!" a small voice called out them.

"June?" they asked in unison.

It was difficult to hear with all the Tauros mooing, Pokémon chanting, talking and of course the pounding of the hooves on the road. Jay and Takeshi looked around and found June clinging to her Tauros desperately. Her eyes were closed and she called out for help again. Her Bulbasaur was using Vine whip to help keep her attached to the Tauros, but they were both slipping. Jay and Takeshi tried to stop their Tauros, but then they remembered that Tauros didn't stop easily, and it would take that special whistle to get them to cease running.

"Hey June!" Jay called to her. "Keep your eyes open so you don't accidentally fall!"

"And hold on with you legs, not just you arms!" Takeshi added.

The two boys slowed their Tauros down so that it matched June's pace. They were on either side on her.

"I should have done this. I was terrified. I should have said no", She cried.

"It's ok, June", said Jay. "You are still on".

"The finish line is up ahead. I can see it!" Takeshi exclaimed, pointing forward. "You just have to hang on a few more moments".

"Your right. Ok, I got this", June told them.

In the meantime, Amber finally caught up to the twins and the Squirtle. They maybe be lighter than her, but they were annoying their Tauros, and it bucked a few times to try and knock them off. When they got to the finish line, Amber beat them by a nose. Lexi blew the whistle, indicating for them to stop.

"Ha! I beat you even with a disadvantage!" Amber bragged.

"Pi Pi Pichu", Pip told the twins.

"Whatever. Its not like you won anything", Logan responded.

"Squirt Squirt Squirtle!" Squirt Gun backed them up.

Rita and Nolan came in third and fourth, then Jay and Soledad for a fifth and sixth, Takeshi and June for a seventh and eighth, and Annastasia and Jocelyn in last place.

"So who won?" Annastasia asked Lexi.

"Me!" Amber replied. "Are you really asking that, A?"

"Hey, you used my Tauros", Jay reminded her. "So I helped you win".

"Ok, I will share my victory with you. But we don't get prizes. Some race", Amber commented.

"Pi pi" Pip sighed.

"Here", Annastasia told the redhead. She tossed her a Lollipop from her bag. "That's your prize".

"Cool thanks" the preteen replied as she devoured the candy.

"What about me?" Jay asked jokingly. "I thought you were going to share part of the prize with me".

Amber took the lollipop out of her mouth and offered it to Jay.

"Want a few licks?" she asked.

"Ew gross. I don't want _that_ ", he responded. He scrunched up his nose and pushed her hand away from his face.

"Whatever", she shrugged, popping it back into her mouth.

In the meantime, June was trying to find Takeshi. She spotted him talking to Jay while they gave their Tauros some water. She and her Tauros walked towards them.

"Thank you for helping me", June said to Jay and Takeshi. "I think I was having a panic attack before. You really saved me. I probably would have fallen if you didn't come talk me out of it".

"I was no problem. But why were you so scared though? I thought you wanted to race", Takeshi responded.

"Um, I have to go", Jay lied. He, like the most of the other members of their group, already knew about June's crush, and he had a feeling that he was about to become a third wheel. "Let me know how you feel later, June. Um, bye guys".

"Sure Jay", June replied as he rode his Tauros towards Amber and Pip.

"I actually didn't want to race", June admitted. "I was too afraid. I was just going to watch but then I decided….um….that…."

"I know what you mean", Takeshi interrupted.

"You do? Really?" June asked hopefully.

"Of course. You wanted to get over that fear. You didn't want it to bother you for the rest of your life, so you figured you'd take it one. You didn't think you would panic though". He answered. "It's ok though, we are just happy that you didn't get hurt".

"Oh", June sighed. "Um, thanks Takeshi".

He sorta understood. It was true the she was terrified of racing the Tauros, but she didn't try it because she wanted to get over the fear for herself, she did it because she wanted to impress Takeshi, who seemed to like girls like Rita and Annastasia. Girls who had control over their lives and no fears. At least that was June's perspective of them. She looked over at Jay, who was making Amber, Pip, and Togetic laugh with some kind of theater impression.

" _Why can't I be more like Jay?_ ", she asked herself. " _Its so easy for him to be himself_ ".

"Anyway, its no big deal. If you want to try again one day, there will be plenty of chances", Takeshi continued. "As you already know, Tauros are common, and my dad has one and Jay has two so if you ever want to try racing again I am sure that they wouldn't mind lending out a few".

"Yeah. You are right Takeshi. Thanks", June mumbled. "Let's rejoin the others. We still have to catch that boat".

June clicked her tongue and had her Tauros walk forwards to join Amber and Jay's, who were adjacent to the rest of the group.

"I wonder if I did that right", Takeshi whispered to his Cyndaquil. "She seems sad. I hope I didn't make her sad. What do you think, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyndaquil lil", the clueless Cyndaquil responded.

"Oh well. She is right. The Golden Village port is just a short distance away, but we still have to go before we miss the ferry", Takeshi told his Pokémon as he steered the Tauros towards the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Meowth and Lucy stir something in Jessie

· Michio has angst….on a boat

· And no one is killed

AN: Its my best (worst) summary yet

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxx

AN: thank you for all the reviews on last chapter. If you are reading this the second time around…thanks because there were so many errors but now I think all of them are fixed (by 'all' I mean 99%). I am grateful as always for you readers and please enjoy the next chapter :)

xxxxxxxxxxx

While the kids made their way to Valencia, Lucy, Meowth, Jessie, James, Alex, and all their Pokémon finally returned to their home in Pallet. James was relieved to finally speak to the kids on the phone and smiled at the thought of them traveling by Tauros. Everyone else had left the Pallet House.

"So what are you planning to do about this whole situation", Lucy asked the others as they sat down in the kitchen for an early lunch.

"Come again?" asked Jessie and James together.

"I don't think you can handle running this place and helping Giovanni out with this mission", she responded. "I for one plan on helping with the mission. Mondo and Duplica could really use Meowth and I out there in Toka. We plan on heading out there soon".

"So you are going to leave us?" James asked worriedly.

"Weeze know dat yous weren't gonna like dat idea, but its de best ding to do", Meowth responded. "Yous don't really need us here. Weeze gonna go help de udders in Toka".

"But you two hate going on missions! There is no way you lazy pieces of shit are giving up living here in luxury to go out in the field on some dangerous mission halfway across the world!" Jessie yelled at them. "What is the matter with you!?"

Everyone was shocked to see Jessie get worked up. She normally didn't care what the Lucy and Meowth did, as long as it didn't affect her comfort. Alex whimpered and grabbed on to James.

"What are you flipping out about?" Lucy yelled back.

"Yeah Jess, yous ain't worried 'bout us are ya?" Meowth replied.

"Of course I am you morons! I don't want you to just go off to some far away place alone. Hundreds of agents and their Pokémon have been hurt already trying to fight those things. I don't want to see you get killed. I don't think you understand what a big deal this is. It is bad enough Rumika, Mondo, and Duplica are out there, not to mention the fact that the kids aren't with us, but now you want to leave too? What are you thinking?" Jessie yelled at the two Pokémon.

"Eevee eve", said Acorn.

She jumped up on the table and tried to rub her head up against Jessie's face to comfort her, but Jessie pushed her away.

"Meowth, Lucy, I think you should think about this some more. I would rather not see you go", James told the Pokémon. "Please give it some time before you make a final decision".

"I dunno Jim. I dey could really use us out dere", Meowth responded. "Dey need translators. Dem Pokémon tranlatin' machines ain't workin', weeze, been testin' dem to make sure but dey always fail. And weeze can protect ourselves. Yere forgettin' dat me and Lucy know lots of attacks. I learned a lot more over de years".

"Fine then. Go!" Jessie screamed at them. "Get out of here. Go be heroes. Leave us here to baby-sit and pray that you don't return to us in cat-body bags".

Jessie stomped out of the room. Acorn, Gourgeist, and the rest of her Pokémon followed her. When she got to her bedroom, she slammed the door shut.

"Dat was unexpected", Meowth said after a few moments of silence passed among them.

"What happened?" Alex cried to James. "Did I do something bad?"

"No honey, you didn't do anything wrong", James told the toddler. "Aunt Jessie is just upset. She is going through a lot right now".

"Well I don't see how she is going through more than the rest of us", Lucy commented. "She didn't have to yell like that. She isn't the boss of us".

"She is just concerned, Lucy", said James. "I will talk to her. I think she just wasn't in the mood for more bad news".

"I dink we are doin' de right ding", said Meowth.

"Meowth, I know that you and Lucy make a great team and all, and they can really use you out there, but are you sure you want to do this?" James asked. "It doesn't sound like any of our other previous missions".

"I really wanna prove dat can do dis", Meowth responded. "Call it pride, but I wanna know dat I did somethin' to stop all dis. Yous went to help when yous dought dat yous were needed".

"I need the adventure. I was never meant to be a housecat", said Lucy.

"And dere ain't no way she's going without me", Meowth added.

"Ok", James sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't argue. I can't force you to change your minds".

"What is happening?" Alex asked James.

"You don't have to worry about anything", James assured him. He picked Alex up and carried him to the living room. "Do want to play with Meowth and Lucy for a while?"

"Where are yous goin'?" Meowth asked James.

"To go check on Jessie", he responded. "Just please keep an eye on him. I won't be long".

"Sure", said Lucy.

"I will be right back", James told Alex as he sat him down on the floor.

"Ok", the boy replied. He rubbed his eyes and wobbled over to Meowth.

James walked up the stairs as Meowth, Lucy, and a few of their Pokémon started a game of hide-and-seek with Alex. When he opened the door, he found Jessie lying face down on the bed. Ninetales, Arbok, Frillish, Gourgeist, Yanmega, Serviper, and Acorn were resting next to her. Wobbufet brought her a glass of water and sat it down on the nightstand.

"Jess, are you ok?" he asked, dumbly. She was clearly not okay.

Jessie mumbled something incomprehensible. James entered the room and shut the door behind him. He turned on the light so that the room was dimly lit. Then he walked up to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked Jessie, placing a hand on her back. "Meowth and Lucy just want to do what they think is best".

Jessie lifted her head and looked at James with tear-stained eyes. "Do they really think that splitting this family up more is what is best for us now?" she whispered.

James sighed and gathered his thoughts. Last night she was his rock. Now it was his turn to be hers.

"They won't be gone forever" he told her. "They just want to do something important for once. Prove they aren't losers. Have an adventure. Besides, I thought I was the worry-wart in this house", he added jokingly, though in reality the last thing he wanted was for the two of them to go on a mission without him and/or Jessie there.

"I need a chance to break down every once in a while too", Jessie replied.

"I know. I just don't want you to be upset", James told her.

"I am just as worried as you are", Jessie whispered. "Especially since you told me you how scared you are. I tried not to think about it. I was so nonchalant. Part of me thought ignoring this would make it go away".

Jessie sat up and hugged him. He welcomed the embrace and rested his head on her shoulder.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked his partner.

"We continue to be parents to that little boy in our living room, and when Meowth and Lucy leave, we hope that they come back as soon as possible", she responded. "And in one piece".

"Sounds like a good idea", James responded. "And I am sorry for those games I was playing before. You are right. We don't need another kid when we have each other. I was wrong for putting that pressure on you. And don't worry, I will still do everything for Alex, but I'm not going to expect anything from you in return".

"Ha! As if you could ever hold that much power over me", Jessie replied warmly. "But it's interesting you say that now".

"Why's that?" James asked.

Jessie rolled onto he back, dragging him down with her. "Because it's too late for you to change you mind".

"What do you mean it's too late?" James inquired, eyeing her suspiciously.

Jessie got up and paced around the room a few times. James asked her again what she talking about and what she was doing, but she did not answer. Instead she took something out of the top drawer of her dresser and walked back over to him. she handed him a small paperboard box. He opened it and observed what was instead, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh", he breathed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to Valencia was the first time many of the young trainers had ever been on a cruise ship. The trip was supposed to take about four hours, so it was bigger and more extravagant than the average Kanto ferry. They had lunch immediately after boarding, and then they explored the ship. Jay, Amber, and their Pokémon were playing on the ship's rock climbing wall, Nolan was catching up with some old friends he met while traveling through Hoenn, Lily and Logan were playing Pokémon cards with June and Takeshi on the deck, and Soledad was getting a manicure with Annastasia, Jocelyn, Rita, and Lexi at the boat's spa. Michio and Scarlett were below deck, trying to escape the chaos above.

"Pikachu, pika pika?" Scarlett asked her trainer.

"I am down here because I don't mind the darkness and I like places that are quiet", Michio told the Pokémon.

"Pii", she sighed.

Michio kept walking, but rather than finding the peace and quiet he craved, they found a below deck casino, bar, and strip club.

"Pika?" Scarlett asked, pointing ahead.

"Yeah looks fun, but I am going to decline", Michio told the Pikachu.

"Pi? Pikachu chu?" she asked incredulously. The Pikachu seemed stunned when he turned and started walking back the way they came.

"If I go in there, I will get drunk", he explained. "And that has always led to bad things for me".

"Chu chu?" she responded.

"Well for example the last time I was drunk I gambled away enough money to buy Pallet Town", he told the rodent.

"Chu!" she exclaimed.

"Yup. It was pretty bad. I am sure that is one of the reasons I am here right now", he replied.

"Pi chu", she reasoned.

"Of course good things can happen when you are drunk too", he paused, reconsidering his decision to skip the club. "I mean it gets rid of anxiety"

"Pikachu pi pika?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course I am anxious. I am always anxious. Anxious because…" Michio stopped. Scarlett had climbed back up his torso and was resting on his shoulder again. She nuzzled her face against his. "Ok, but".

Michio looked back towards the bar and thought about his current situation. Scarlett would not let him get into any real danger, so would a few drinks really hurt? He turned and started walking back towards the bars.

"Pika Pikachu pi!" Scarlett scolded.

The electric mouse jumped off his shoulder and tried to get him to stop walking by grabbing onto his leg. He stopped walking when she managed to slid off one of his flip-flops.

"Pikachu!"

"Scarlett stop!"

"Pika!"

Scarlett thunderbolted Michio. He fell backwards and smacked his head hard against the ground. Scarlet jumped on top of his chest and continued to scold him. Michio sat up, pushed the Pikachu off of him, and rubbed his head in pain. Scarlett was silent for a moment as she waited for him to explode.

"Thanks", he said, much to her surprise.

"Pika?" she asked.

"I just….I don't do well in those situations, so thanks for stopping me", Michio explained. He got up and started walking away. Scarlett trotted after him.

"That thing I said about me gambling, that wasn't a lie, but there other things I have done that I feel much worse about doing", he confessed.

"Pikachupi?" she asked.

"Just things you wouldn't understand", he answered.

"Pi pi Pikachu", Scarlett assured him.

"You know, when guys…..people in general…. get drunk, they often lose inhibitions and do things that they would never imagine doing sober, and it leads to them having regrets" he confessed. "I never committed anything that is technically a crime, but… I never want to do that to myself again, even though it is numbing".

"Pika", she nodded in understanding.

The two of them made their way up to the top deck. There was a small pool and hot tub surrounded by about three-dozen lounge chairs, only about a quarter of which were occupied. Michio decided lay out for a tan. He grabbed two towels and lay down on the chair furthest from the pool area entrance. Scarlett joined him in the adjacent chair, and they swiftly fell asleep. Meanwhile, Annastasia and the other spa goers met up with Amber and Jay.

"You all should check out the spa", Soledad told her friends. "They did a great job on my nails, and the did Chary's too!"

"Charmeleon char", Chary explained, showing her nails off to Amber and Jay.

"The massages are really nice as well", said Annastasia. "I'd say they that back rub was the the best I ever had. And they gave Lil-G and Bleu one too".

"And my Zorua got a great haircut", Rita bragged.

"Zo Zo!" the fire-fox chanted.

"That's nice, but I am trying to save my money. You already buy my food, I don't want to start using you for other things too. Plus it's not my thing anyway. I'd rather do something more adventurous. I heard there is an ice-skating rink around here", Amber responded.

"Well every Pokémon trainer who presents their Pokedex to the front desk can receive one free spa treatment", Annastasia told Amber. "And they will do one of your Pokémon for free and the others for a discount. But if you would rather ice-skate, I could show you where that is. We passed it on out way over here".

"Pichu Pi!" said Pip.

"Flaafy, fla fla", said Flaafy.

"I think Flaafy is trying to say that Pip wants a spa treatment", Jocelyn told Amber.

"Oh", Amber sighed. She really didn't want to waste her time in a spa of all places. It was almost as bad as shopping for clothes.

"I have an idea", said Jay. "I really want to go to the spa, and I bet Lily would too. We can take Pip while everyone else goes ice-skating. If you all are still there when we are finished we can meet up at the rink".

"That sounds great. I never ice-skated on a boat before. It sounds cool", said Soledad. "Ha-ha, cool, get it?"

"HAHA!" Jocelyn squealed. "I get it Onēsan!"

"I guess Jocelyn is going to start calling everyone Onēsan or Oniisan now", Lexi whispered to Annastasia.

"Probably", she whispered back. "And I think that is a great plan, by the way. So Jay, you know where June, Lily, Logan, and Takeshi are. Tell them our plan. I suppose if any of them don't want to go to the spa they can just come straight to the rink or do there own thing".

"Right", Jay told his sister. "See you later".

"Bye!" Everyone replied in unison as Jay, Togetic, and Pip left to go find the others.

"Now to the rink!" Jocelyn declared cheerfully.

"Flaaaaaa fee!" Flaafy copied.

Jay found June, Takeshi, Logan, and Lily and told them about the spa and ice-skating rink. Takeshi June and Takeshi decided to go ice-skating, and Lily insisted that Logan go with them so that she could 'have some alone time away from her clingy copycat twin'. Squirt Gun also wanted to ice-skate. Jay carried Pip as he, Togetic, and Lily Pokémon headed to the spa.

"How may I help you?" the old woman at the spa entrance greeted him.

"Um, my name is Jay, and I am a Pokémon trainer", he explained. "I was hoping to use the spa here".

"Why sure, may I see your Pokedex?" she asked, reaching her hand out.

Togetic hovered behind him and opened his backpack. The Pokémon pulled out the small red device and handed it to the woman. She scanned it and then looked at Jay quizzically.

"You don't appear to be registered to own a Pichu, or a Shiny Meowth", she said with a frown. "Care to explain young man? You didn't steal these Pokémon did you?"

"Hey!" said Lily, jumping onto the desk and startling the woman. "I am his cousin, not his Pokémon!"

"Pi chu Pichu!" Pip tried to explain.

"Um ah, she is right and, and t-this Pichu belongs to my friend Amber. She doesn't like spas but her Pichu wanted a massage so I brought him ummm…." Jay stuttered nervously. "Please understand".

"Well I see you work for Team Rocket", the lady commented, observing his and Lily's uniforms. "I thought they only hired _humans_ ages fourteen and up."

"Well we are special", Lily responded, still offended. "And I am seventeen, by the way".

"Um, Giovanni is our Uncle, sorta", Jay told the woman. "And my parents design the TR uniforms so me and my friends have special uniforms to wear during our training".

"Does that mean you are related to Jessie and James?" the woman asked.

Jay nodded. "I am their son", he explained. The woman laughed.

"I should have known! You look just like them", she added.

"Well I am the daughter of the Meowth that was part of their trio for over twenty years, but it was nice of you to forget", Lily said sourly.

"Wow. I haven't seen them in so long, since before they stopped chasing Pikachu! I only know about them now because of all the news reports, I heard they had children but they kept you all away from the media. Wow, what a coincidence", the woman hooted.

"I am sorry ma'am but who are you?" Jay asked.

"I am somewhat of a stranger to them I suppose", the old woman responded. "I really only remember them because of that motto of theirs, how they said it and all that jazz".

"Oh yeah", Jay and Lily replied, embarrassed. "The _motto_ ".

"They tried to steal from me. Three times. But they never got away with it. The first time they went after my Ninetales, some young man's Pikachu blew up their hot-air balloon and they went soaring into the sky. I had never seen anything like it in all my eighty-eight years. Have your parents ever told you that story?" she asked.

"About them being blasted off?" Lily replied. "Oh, thousands of times".

"Yep", Jay agreed. Pip and Togetic nodded.

"The second time was very similar, the same young man and Pikachu, but this time a sweet girl with blue hair and a Piplup was there to assist", she continued. "And it ended the same way. I was shocked to see them fly off like that. The third time was different, it was later on, and they had some kind of huge metal machine that looked like robot Meowth. They called it a 'mega Meowth' I think, but that failed too, and a young lady's Braixen helped my Ninetales to melt it down. They ended up running off. I was very fortunate to beat them all three times! I bet not a lot of people got away like I did".

"You'd be surprised", said Lily.

"Yeah, really, you would", Jay emphasized.

"I did hear later on that the whole system was corrupt, and that Team Rocket had been tied in with the police this entire time, since the organization's conception. Of course, I never would have forgiven them for stealing my Ninetales, but seeing as they failed anyway, I figured there was room to forgive. And then later I kept hearing about your family on the news, and before I knew it they were famous, and not in a bad way", the woman explained.

"Well my sisters and I always hear from others that are family is famous, but we don't really see it", Jay told the lady. "It is like Amber's Aunt Daisy always says 'Pallet Town is a nowhere place'. I suppose it really was smart to live there. We don't get a lot of attention, which is good I guess".

"Anyway, about those spa treatments?" Lily started.

"Oh my dear I almost forgot! What would you like?" she asked.

"Well, what can we have?" Jay asked.

"Togetic Toge?" asked Togetic.

The woman handed they a list of treatments. She explained that since Professor Gary had given Lily a Pokedex and had her registered as a trainer, her treatment was free. She also offered to have Pip done for free, since Amber was aboard the ferry (and Jay had it slip that his friend Amber was the daughter of the person who helped save her precious Ninetales three times).

"Hey we can do this package", Lily pointed out to Jay. "Hair, nails, shoulder or foot massage and a discount on any item in the jewelry shop. Ha! I know what I want".

"I am going to do that too", Jay told his cousin. " I know exactly what jewelry I want to was buy too".

"Hmmm. I can't wait to see what that is", said Lily.

After telling the woman what they wanted, Pip and Togetic were taken in one direction and Lily and Jay in another. Lily and Jay were together for most of the time, and after their massages and mani-pedis she suggested for him to get a new hairstyle.

"I always love my purple spiky hair though", Jay protested. He and Lily were observing it in one of the giant the mirrors inside the hair stylist's studio. "It won't be the same if I change it".

"Of course it won't" said Lily. "That is the point".

"Well then how should I make it look?" he inquired.

"Well what is your favorite color?" Lily asked.

"Purple", Jay responded, smiling sheepishly.

Lily gave him a playful whack. "Then what is your second favorite color?"

"Green, or pink, but I don't want green or pink hair", Jay replied.

"What if you go blond?" she suggested, tossing a blond wig over his head.

The wig was long, designed for a woman. "I look like Annastasia…" he commented. "It's weird".

"Magenta?" she asked, replacing the blond wig with a dark pink one.

"Now I look like Jocelyn!" Jay exclaimed. "That's even worse!"

"I think you would look great with a pastel blue", the stylist suggested. "You can keep some of the purple in there too if you want, like a blend".

"I think I would like that", said Jay. "I like blue, I can still have some purple, its will look great".

"And what cut do you want?" the stylist asked.

"Oh, believe it or not, I thought of this a lot Jay", Lily told her cousin.

Lily reached into the satchel that she often carried and took out a folded picture. She handed it to the stylist, who nodded in approval.

"Oh I like this", he said.

"What is it? I wanna see", said Jay. "Isn't my decision the most important one here?"

"Not really", the stylist answered jokingly. He handed Jay the picture.

"Lily, this picture, is this Honey senpai from Ouran High School Host Club?" he asked in astonishment.

"Sure is", she answered with a smile. "So, lets do it!"

"I actually do like this", said Jay, touching his head. "And it will require less hair gel…"

"It will be very easy to manage, trust me", said the stylist. "No gel, very little maintenance…"

"Ok. Then I accept", said Jay. "Now do it before I change my mind".

"Sure. And while you do that, I am going to have my fur dyed to match my new painted nails", Lily told the other stylist, who was taking a coffee break. "Light pink please, like an Espeon".

"Um sure", the woman replied. She turned to her male counterpart, who was starting to wash the gel out of Jay's hair. "How do I dye a Pokémon?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "Beats me".

xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later their makeovers were finished, and Lily took a proud selfie of her and Jay in the mirror of the spa's lobby. Afterwards Jay text Amber to let her know that Togetic and Pip's massages were finished and that he just picked them up, and that he and Lily were going to spend some more time together before they docked.

"I wish Maya would come out, she would love this" Lily sighed to herself.

"Who's Maya?' asked Jay.

"Oh", Lily responded, not realizing that she had spoken aloud, or that Jay was listening while he was texting his friends. "No one really, just a Pokémon friend".

"Oh. Well we still have some time before this boat docks, and we have that discount at the jewelry store. Was there something you wanted to buy too?"

"Sure was", said Lily.

"I actually know what I want to get to, and you are going to be really surprised", Jay told the Meowth.

"Is it a wedding ring for Amber?" she teased.

"Nope", he answered.

"Is it a wedding ring for Soledad?" she continued.

"No!" Jay and his Pokémon were laughing.

"What about Takeshi, or perhaps June?" Lily kept going, for she always enjoyed teasing her younger cousin.

"No, its not one of those!" he giggled.

"Is it present for me? Your mom? Annastasia?", she inquired. "Tell me!"

"Stop! Wait and see", he told her.

"Oh please Jay? I will tell you what I am getting if you tell me what you are getting", Lily told him.

"Fine. I guess you will find out anyway. I am getting my ears pierced", Jay finally divulged.

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't know you wanted to do that! That is what I wanted to do!"

"Well you are always complaining about Logan copying you, now you are copying me! It's a good thing I told you first or you would have excused me of being a copycat, or a copyJay or something", Jay replied.

"Pichu pi", Pip agreed.

"Togetic toge", Togetic added.

"Well then it's a good thing we came together", Lily said as they opened the door to the jewelry store. "No one is going to stop us".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 6,000 miles from Valencia, Mondo and Duplica were leading a group of Rocket grunts through the mountains of Toka. After hours of hiking, they decided to stop at an obscure village called Pyrina for a break and a chance for reassessment. Mondo and Duplica found a small tavern and sat down at one of the booths in the back corner of the restaurant.

"It is freezing out here. There must be five feet of snow. It is a good thing we have these Arcanine with us to clear the way. We wouldn't have been able to make it this far without them, " Mondo commented.

"And of course Ditto was a big help too", said Duplica.

"Ditto Ditto", the three Pokémon responded as they changed from Growlithe puppies to their original form.

"I never thought in a million years I'd be out in the mountains, thousands of miles away from home, helping to lead hundreds of Rocket grunts through the snow as we searched for and captured mutant Pokémon. Talk about life's strange directions", Duplica commented.

"Well you are surprisingly good at it, considering you've always thought acting to be your natural path in life", Mondo replied. "Your two Ditto are amazing, and so are the dozens of other Ditto you helped train for Team Rocket. Giovanni didn't know how they would react to the fusions, but they sure showed them who was boss. I hope you are proud, even if it means we have to be stuck out here for a while".

"Well you helped with all that special training", Duplica reminded him. "And so did Rumika. Ever since we gave her Reese, she's become somewhat of a Ditto expert. The last time I spoke to her, you were busy on the phone with Giovanni, but Rumika told me about how she has been training more Rockets to properly use Dittos. It seems that people are finally beginning to understand their awesome power".

"Di Ditto!" Duplica's Dittos chanted.

"Of course I knew about that power all along", she added as she pet their heads.

"So did I", Mondo added as he scratched his Ditto atop its head.

"While we are on break, we should call Jessie and James to see how Alex is doing", Mondo suggested.

"I was just about to suggest that", Duplica replied as she dug through her backpack, searching for her phone. "Her it is. I will call them".

After a few rings, Meowth picked up the phone.

"Hey yous two", she said into the video camera. "Called to check on de little one?"

"Of course", Duplica responded. "But how are you Meowth, is everything well over there?"

"Are you still considering joining us?" Mondo asked.

"Well, weeze are sure weeze wanna go, but Jessie flipped out on us. Lucy and I just told her an hour ago and she got all upset. So Lucy and I are just watchin' Alex now and dey are upstairs talkin' still", Meowth explained.

"What do you mean she 'flipped out'?" Mondo inquired. "What did she say?"

"She was sayin' how she don't want more of her family to be leavin' her and goin' out into de world. It sounded to me like she was just bein' hormonal dough", Meowth responded. "She never really worries 'bout us dat much. She knows dat weeze can take care of ourselves and dat weeze don't plan on bein' gone long. James says dat it was all just stress makin' her all moody. Anyways, we might wait a little while before we leave. Lucy doesn't want to leave when dere's tension, and I agree".

"That is very mature of you Meowth. That sounds like a good idea", Duplica responded. "Poor Jessie. I didn't think she would be so torn at you leaving to come on this mission".

"Maybe you should consider staying", Mondo told Meowth. "While you and Lucy would be very helpful, no one is forcing you to come. You already did your part".

"Nah, weeze didn't do our part. Not while yous are still out dere", Meowth replied. "And I gotta protect yous. Yere part of my family too. Weeze could use an adventure anyways".

"Right now we are resting in Pyrina. It is north of Baydon", Duplica explained. "Rumika said that radars show hundreds of fusions about 100 miles from here. That would normally be less than an hour drive, but since we have to use the Arcanine to melt the snow in front of our cars, we are making slower progress than we were hoping for. Luckily we are moving faster than most of the fusions, so we will be able to get most of them once we arrive on target. We will let you know what happens after that".

"Why aren't yous in jets?" asked Meowth. "Dat would be faster".

"Its too dangerous", Mondo answered. "The terrain is very mountainous, so we would have to fly at a very high altitude, and in addition to it being very cold, the wind is strong and the snow makes flying near impossible".

"Oh. So yous wanna talk to de little one now?" Meowth asked.

"Of course!" the parents responded in unison.

Meowth sat Alex in front of the Holographic camera. The little boy talked about everything from Jessie's yelling at Meowth to the gym battles he saw in Cerulean to the show about the talking Squirtles in bandanas he watched on television the night before.

"That is so nice baby", Duplica told her son after a while. "But we have to go".

"No! don't go!" the three-year old cried.

"You have been talking to them for almost an hour", Lucy told Alex. They have to go back to work".

"We will talk again later", said Mondo. "We promise".

"Ok daddy". Alex said sadly.

"Cheer up sweetie. We will be back together soon", Duplica told her son. "We don't like it when you cry".

"Tell Jessie and James to let you eat extra dessert tonight after dinner", Mondo suggested. "That will make you feel better".

"Ok!" Alex said happily. "Bye-bye".

"Bye, Alex. Love you", they said together before hanging up the phone.

"Yeah extra desserts!" Alex cheered. "I am happy!"

"I wish Jessie and James were still dis easy to please", Meowth grumbled.

"That would be nice", Lucy added. "But let's not count on it".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· The main group lands on Valencia Island

· It rains pistachios

· An important question is answered

AN: So let me know what your thoughts are, if you can. It would make my smile:) As usual, thanks for reading ^...^ 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This Chapter has a lot of dialogue and I tend to slip in things that have double meanings whenever I have two characters speaking about something 'important'. I would love to get feedback on what you think about some of these conversations and if anything was confusing let me know in reviews so that maybe another reader or myself can clear things up. Fun fact: The parts of this chapter with Annastasia and Michio were written before most of the rest of the story, and I changed it so many times. My friend Bri and Pokemonfanthings have been texting me like crazy, giving me kind words of encouragement so thank you guys and all you others who send me PMs or who I know in person. Please continue to read, review, enjoy, and be happy:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ear piercing went relatively well. Both human and Pokémon screamed, cried, and spent way too much money on their first pair of earrings, but that is what happens then a ten year old and a cat get their ears pierced on a boat without parental guidance. Jay picked out a pair of black diamond studs while Lily opted for dangling cat-shaped crystals. They decided to meet everyone hours later at the disembarking deck, as Lily and Jay had spent the whole boat ride away from the rest of the group in order to procrastinate the meeting between them and their fellow traveling companions.

As they had hoped, Lily and Jay spotted the rest of their group before they spotted them. Pip jumped out of Jay's arms and ran up to Amber the moment he saw her.

"Hey Pip, where is Jay, Togetic, and Lily?" Amber asked the Pichu, who had darted towards her with impressive speed and subsequently jumped onto her shoulder. "I missed you. I can't believe that spiky purple-haired jerk kept you away from me the whole day! I wonder what he was thinking".

Amber stopped her rant as Jay and Lily came into view. She stood with her eyes squinting, and then realizing who the pair was, tapped Soledad and Annastasia on the shoulders, and they turned around to see what she was staring at.

"Whoa. Lily, you are pink!" Logan exclaimed. "Like an Espeon!"

"I know stupid", Lily answered as she playfully spared with her brother. "I dyed it. It is going to be like this for about a year, then it will wash out".

"And do you have holes in you ears?" her brother asked curiously, observing the lobes and the suspended earrings that were occupying them.

"Yep" she answered. Logan winced as he imagined the needle going through her ear. "You like?"

"It looks so cool!" Jocelyn said to the Meowth. "And Jay! Your head is baby blue! And your ears! Ouchies they're red!"

Jay blushed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been styling in spikes since age five, and before that it was long and always been hanging passed his shoulders, either tied back or loose. This was short and soft, unlike anything he ever had before. It was blue on the top, but the hair on the bottom of his head near and on his neck was still purple.

"Wow. No wonder you were gone for so long", said Amber. "You turned into a Blue-Jay!"

"Oh no! I didn't even think of that!" Jay exclaimed. "I should have went with pink instead".

"I like that nickname though", said June. "I wish I had a nickname".

"Well I suppose I never had one before", said Jay. "And it's not so bad".

"Blue Jay is funny. June you can be….um….we can maybe think of one later…if you want….. like your earrings Jay, but don't they hurt?" asked Takeshi.

"A little", he replied. Amber gently squeezed one of the lobes and then rolled her eyes at the way he writhed for a moment.

"Can we touch your hair?" the girls asked in unison.

"Sure", Jay answered, ducking his head.

"Wow that's soft", Amber and Jocelyn commented as the felt his new haircut. "And it feels better without all that gooey gel".

"You look really nice Jay. Those earrings though…are those real diamonds?" Annastasia asked.

"Yes, but I have been saving up my birthday money, and papa said I can buy myself something expensive as long as I took good care of it", he answered his sister.

"Jay you are so crazy. If I did that my parents would….well then again I never really did anything, or asked then for a piercing", June responded. "They did my ears when I was five because my grandma bought me earrings and my parents wanted me to wear them. But I like it. You look so different it is going to be hard to get used to!"

"Well I always wanted to get them done", said Jay. "And even though Annastasia doesn't have her ears pierced, both my parents have theirs done".

"You don't have your ears pierced?" Soledad asked Annastasia. "I never noticed".

"I don't really wear jewelry" she replied. "I don't mind wearing it, it's just that I am sorta a woodsy person, and most of the time I just forget that I even own any".

"Well I love jewelry, so I won't mind taking all of yours that you don't want", Soledad told Annastasia.

"I am too afraid to get my ears pierced" , said Jocelyn. "But some day I will!"

"Flaaa", said Flaafy, shaking his head 'no'.

"Don't worry Flaafy, I won't let Jocelyn force you to pierce your ears too", Annastasia told the lamb Pokémon.

"Flaaafy fla", it replied thankfully.

"Lily, you kind of look like a baby Espeon", June said to the Meowth. "Because of your ruby charm and that shade of pink. And your earrings are really cool too".

"Why did you do it?" asked Lexi. "I mean no offense, but I thought you already looked great before".

"I liked the way I looked before too", Lily answered. "But I just wanted to mix things up. Even though the dye lasts a long time, I can add another color over it if I want, or get a tattoo. I mean, why do human do their makeup and dress in nice clothes? There doesn't seem to be a difference to me"

"You make a good point", said Soledad.

"Yeah and now its funny because you are going to make everyone so confused. Not only are you a shiny Meowth in a uniform that sometimes walks on two legs and can speak human, but now you are pink and have pierced ears too", said Takeshi. "Talk about unique".

"Thanks Takeshi. You're a sweet kid", Lily answered.

Logan couldn't help but feel jealous and resentful because Lily was getting all the attention. Even though he was happy that she did something to make herself feel good, Logan always felt left out when she went along without him.

Everyone continued to compliment the two on their new look while they got on line to disembark the ship.

"So were you all at the rink this whole time?" Lily asked the children.

"We were most of the time", said Soledad. "But then we came up here for a while to look at the water. Me, June, and Takeshi caught some new Pokémon too".

"Really?" Jay and Lily asked in unison. "What kind? And How?"

"We were up on the deck, watching the ocean, and a flock of Wingull and Natu flew by" Amber explained. "I used my arrow and net technique to catch a whole bunch of them".

"They fell to the deck in a heap, so we untied them from the net, and then we battled", Takeshi continued. "June and Soledad each ended up with a Natu, me with a Wingull, and Amber with one of each".

"Pichu pi!" Pip exclaimed.

"I know Pip", said Amber. "Now we are one step closer to having a whole army of flying types. I will let them out so you can meet. I had forgotten how hard it was to battle without you here. Your electric attacks would have been perfect for this".

"Pi pi", Pip apologized.

"That is great guys. I sorta wish I could have gotten more Pokémon too, but I don't regret missing out since I got this new look in return", Jay responded.

"Good, I think you should be proud", Soledad told him as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You look great. And you have been changing, this new look symbolizes that. Except now I have nothing to make fun of you for".

"Thanks guys. I was hoping you all would like it", Jay told his friends.

"What do you think of Jay's look, Michio?" Rita asked after a while, when the kids were not listening. They were all still standing in line waiting to disembark, but it was crowded and they were starting to get separated and not able to stay close to one another. "I noticed you have a little earing of your own". She bopped his black clay earing with her finger.

"I don't care what he does", he responded, clutching his ear and pushing her away. "But he is going to get treated like shit by some of the other trainers for looking like that".

"Do you think he is cute though?" she asked. "Or are you not into that?"

Michio glared at her. _"I hate talking to this girl so much"_ , he thought to himself.

"He looks adorable", Michio answered. "And I am not gay, or a pedophile, by the way".

"I didn't asked that", she responded. "I was just asking what your tastes were. Some people like guys with earrings".

"Rita, go away. Now", Michio ordered.

"You are always upset because no one understands you, so help me understand", she replied. "We can meet up later and 'talk' about all your preferences. I can tell you what I like having done, and you can tell me what you like having done, it will be great".

"Goodbye", Michio told her as he pushed his way passed the crowd and off of the boat.

Rita groaned in annoyance and walked back over to the others, who were still waiting in line to disembark.

"Where is Michio?" Annastasia asked Rita anxiously. "I just saw him with you, now I can't see him anywhere".

"Don't worry, he'll make it off the boat", Rita told her.

"Are you ok?" Lexi asked. "You seem tense".

"I am just a little annoyed, but whatever, I will find a way to make myself feel better", Rita responded. "Thanks for your concern"

"Its no problem. Let us know if you need anything", said Nolan.

"If you only knew", Rita mumbled to her Zorua. "Humph".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the trainers had to wait a long time to disembark. The group's goal was to head over to the nearest Pokémon center so that they could drop off their Tauros and get something to eat. After disassociating themselves from the rest of the beachgoers, they collectively arrived at the center.

"Welcome to Valencia Island", the Nurse Joy greeted them as they approached the front desk.

"Thank you", Annastasia responded as she handed Nurse Joy a bag of Pokeballs. "These are our Tauros. The received some spa treatment while on the ferry we took over, but I would still like them to have a proper check-up. We are borrowing most of them from a friend, you see".

"Taria tar", Bleu cooed.

"Lili!" Lil-G yapped.

"How kind of you. And what adorable Pokémon you have", Nurse Joy responded as she pet Lil-G, who had jumped up onto the desk. "Is this your first time in the city?"

"This is our first time in Porta Vista", Annastasia responded. "But most of use have been to Valencia Island before. We are friends with Giovanni, and as you probably know, he owns the amusement park not far from here".

"Oh of course. Well I hope you find Porta Vista to your liking", said Nurse Joy. "Not many tourists come around anymore, but luckily we still have enough to keep things running. I imagine all you young trainers will challenge the Coral Gym leader while you are here?"

"That is our plan", Amber answered.

"Pichu!" Pip chirped.

"Excellent. So will there be any other Pokémon you'd want me to take a look at?" Nurse Joy asked.

Annastasia gestured for the children to step forward. They each took turns explaining how they wanted their Pokémon to have a quick checkup before their gym battles. Nurse Joy and Chansey put each Pokémon and/or Pokeballs on the carts and rolled them to the patient rooms in the back. June once again asked to accompany her, and to no one's surprise, the Nurse Joy welcomed her warmly. Everyone else decided to put their stuff in their bunks.

"I can stick June's backpack with my stuff. I can share a room with her and Lexi", Soledad suggested.

"I will share a room with Annastasia, Lily, and Jocelyn", said Amber. "You can join too Rita if you want, since Lily and I don't mind sharing a bed".

"Well, actually, I sorta was planning on staying out late tonight. And I have a friend who lives here and I am going to crash at his place", she explained.

"Oh okay", said Amber.

"Are you sure?" Jocelyn asked Rita. "You hardly ever stay with us. You always go off to one of your friend's places or stay alone."

"I am sure", Rita responded. "I make friends pretty easily, and when invite me to stay, I wouldn't want to be rude and ignore them".

Annastasia rolled her eyes. "Oh ok", said Jocelyn.

"According to Nurse Joy, this Pokémon Center has a lot of open space for tonight", Nolan announced. "We can spread out a little if we want. The Pokémon don't have to sleep on the floor, they can all take a bed if they'd like".

"Sweet", the children responded.

"Bulba!"

"Squirt Squirtle!"

"Charmeleon!"

"Flaaaa!"

Everyone got their beds ready and called their parents to let them know that they had made it to the Porta Vista Pokémon Center on Valencia Island safely. When they were done, Amber's stomach grumbled loudly, reminding them all that it was time to eat again.

"Are we going to go to a restaurant for dinner Onēsan?" Jocelyn asked Annastasia.

"We could, but its already 6:30pm. How about we just eat here. We have to go get June something too", she answered. "What do you all want?"

"I could go for anything", Nolan responded.

"Same here", said Takeshi. "Something simple like some onagri is fine with me, and I bet they have it in the café".

"This Pokémon center happens to have one of the best menus out of all the Pokémon Centers in Kanto", Rita told the group. "I was here on a mission while you all were in Pewter. They get lots of fresh seafood from the ocean and fresh fruit from the orchards in the woods. The soil is also great for growing vegetables, so everything you get here tastes extra great. And since it is a popular city and port, a lot of worldwide chefs come by here. The chefs at this Pokémon center are great".

"Zo Zorua!" Rita's Pokémon agreed.

"Well there you have it", said Lexi. "I say we eat here".

"Yeah let's go. I'm hungry", said Amber. She took Jay and Soledad by the wrists and started pulling both of them and their Pokémon towards the café.

"We're coming!" Jay and Soledad responded in unison.

"You all go ahead, Bleu, Lil-G, and I will get June", Annastasia told the others. "We will see you in about ten, fifteen minutes, I want to take a little walk while I wait for her".

"Ok, see you in a few", Nolan told her before walking away.

"See ya A!" called Amber as she and the others left.

Everyone but Annastasia, Michio and their Pokémon had left the dorm area. The hall was empty, as was most of the Pokémon center. Michio was hoping that there would be a moment like this soon because he had been wanting to talk to her alone for a while now. Being the leader of the group, she was always occupied, and he never had a chance to talk the way he had wanted to ever since his first witnessed Annastasia having a vision. As the days went on something else started to bother him more, and Rita was making his problem worse. Now was the best time to bring it up, so he and Scarlett waited as the others left. Annastasia was facing the opposite direction combing out her long hair and whispering something to Lil-G, who took it upon herself to ignore Michio and the Pikachu. Annastasia didn't notice him at first, and since she wasn't expecting him to still be in the room, she almost attacked him when she went to shut of the lights and saw him standing there with Scarlett on his shoulder.

"Shit! You scared me!" she yelled at him, smacking him with her hairbrush.

"I thought you hated cursing", he responded, rubbing his shoulder. "But for someone who doesn't like to curse, you sure curse a lot".

"I never said _I_ didn't like cursing", she responded. "I just don't like when people do it in front of the kids, since their parents don't want them to get into the habit. Besides, you scared me and it was a natural reaction. Why the hell are you still here?"

"I was waiting for you because I wanted to talk. Is that wrong?" he asked.

"Pika?" asked Scarlett.

"No. It's just strange", Annastasia replied. "And why are you watching me comb my hair? I told you I don't like being stared at".

"Lili pup!" Lil-G growled.

"Piii", Pikachu sighed, trying to offer peace.

"Can you guys give us some space?" Michio asked the Pokémon.

"Pikachu, pika pi pika", Scarlett explained to Bleu and Lil-G.

To Annastasia's surprise, Bleu and Annastasia apparently agreed with whatever the Pikachu had told them, and the three Pokémon left her and Michio alone.

"I told you I was just waiting for you so we can talk", Michio answered. "Geeze. And you should be able to trust me by now."

"Well you make it a bit difficult…", she started. "Now tell me why you want to talk. If it's about the strikes and points system I will tell you now you are doing fine, just don't do anything to screw it up", Annastasia told him. "And your parents received the progress report I told you they requested. They weren't disappointed".

"Oh. That's great. Thanks, I guess", Michio responded. He wasn't expecting that at all. "But that isn't what I meant".

"Then what is it?" Annastasia asked.

"I want to talk to you about….. you." Michio told her. He stepped inside and shut the door. Annastasia put down her bag and brush and crossed her arms, waiting for him to continued as he paused to collect his thoughts. "About that thing that you have. I figured out".

"What do you mean you 'figured it out'?" she asked, she was slowly starting to grow irritated.

He handed her an article from what looked like a magazine. After reading the cover she discovered it was from a seventeen-year-old science journal.

"So do you know about this?" Michio asked her.

Annastasia opened it and read skimmed several of the pages, which turned out to be the only information relevant to her. The journal was about the fusions, and how could be manipulated, controlled, or even calmed by people with the ability to read auras, how they can cause visions and seizures in humans. In another section of the magazine, there was a news section with some information about how Team Firestar had been experimenting with fusions. They even mentioned her parents by name, and she observed the quote about how ' _their unnamed baby girl that was originally thought to have deceased somehow managed to live after all, though no one was quite sure what the lasting effects would be on her health'_. When she was finished she flipped it over a noticed a stamp that had a number code and the words 'Baydon Lab: do not remove' written on it.

"You took this from my parents", she said accusingly. "When we were staying in Pallet Town".

"Well I thought it was interesting. And you weren't telling me anything", he retorted. "So, did you know? Did you know that the fusions are what are causing you to…..well, it doesn't really say in here what it feels like…but I guess it is like PSTD seizures", he responded.

"Well congratulations", Annastasia replied, shoving the magazine back into his hands. "My parents did tell me about this. They wanted to hide it at first, and they did for several weeks, but then I came back to Pallet, and they decided they couldn't look me in the eyes and tell me I wasn't involved with this fusion stuff. So as long as these fusions are around, I am fucked, until I can figure out a way to save myself from them, it is only going to get worse for me from here."

"Um, 'worse'?" he questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

Annastasia sighed. "Let me start from the beginning".

"Fine. I am all ears", Michio replied, satisfied that the conversation was going his way for once. They had finally stopped pushing each other away, at least for one topic of interest.

"The only reason I am so 'great' with Pokémon is because I am sensitive to the auras. I learned how to manipulate them when I was little. Sure I didn't realize it at the time that I was manipulating them, but I had this control over them. It was odd, but my great-grandparents said that my papa was similar as a child so no one really questioned it", she began.

"If you didn't know you were manipulating someone, then how is it manipulation?" he questioned.

"Because I am not sure if I was really giving them a fair chance to make all their own choices", Annastasia answered.

 _"Like you and me on this stupid journey_ ", Michio thought, though he decided to keep it to himself.

Annastasia spent the few minutes explaining, in detail, what the visions were like, when they started, and basically everything she knew about them, including the speculation that they had been triggered by the incident proceeding her birth over seventeen years in the past. He listened the whole way through without interrupting.

"Your parents had a pretty shitty past", he commented when she was finished. "I mean, I picked that up from the journal, but they skimmed over the details".

"Yeah. I know they are still recovering from what happened. Someone once told me the visions make me like their living legacy", Annastasia responded. "If I can get them to stop, I can finally settle what has been haunting my family for so long".

"I suppose that's a good way to look at it", Michio mused. "So why did it take you this long to tell me what was up?"

"Because I can't fully trust you yet", she countered. "For example, why did you steal this?" She held up the magazine. "This is important information, you can't just take it and then carry it around in a half-broken backpack".

"Fine, give me a strike or two and send it back in the teleporter, I knew you'd get angry but I figured it would be worth the consequences", he responded.

"Anyway, it is like the literature says, the visions are going to get worse the more prevalent the fusions become. They already have, and I get them every night now. The only way to make it stop is to stop the fusions", said Annastasia. "Know one is really sure how to do that yet. I am hopeful that I will be able to finish this journey, but when I agreed to do this it was before I knew about all this stuff. So I am just doing my best to maintain focus here while everyone else with whom I have worked finds a way to stop them".

"You seem better at adaptation then most people I know", Michio replied. "Its interesting that you can do everything you do when there is so much on your mind".

"Thanks", Annastasia responded. "But why are you still here?"

"In this room? Because we are having a conversation", he replied, offended. "I wasn't just going to leave".

"I mean in general", she clarified. "I said that once you built up a decent team of Pokémon for protection, I didn't care if you spent some time away from the rest of the group. I could give a cash allowance and you could travel at your own pace and go to the gyms you want to go to. That was the agreement between me and your parents, remember? You've become friendly with your starter, have had a good team for weeks now, you have gotten somewhat used to the terrain, and yet you are still sticking with us. Why is that?"

"Oh yeah", he replied. He tried to think up a good excuse as to why he hadn't left them yet, when for the first two weeks of their journey he had spent everyday complaining about how he couldn't wait until he had enough Pokémon to ditch them all. "Well, you all have potions and stuff that are nice to borrow", he lied.

"Is it because there is something else you want?" she asked. "Some other reason why you won't leave?"

She didn't have that 'Rita voice' as he had come to call it, but he knew right away what she was implying. She sounded sad about it too, like it was a pity that he might possiblly like her. This made him upset.

"What the hell? What makes you think there is something else that I need?" he asked.

Annastasia looked down at the watch her great-grandparents had bought her. She got up of the bed and walked passed him.

"It just seemed liked maybe there was", she said vaguely. "I should go get June now before we all miss dinner. She is probably done with Nurse Joy now".

"I thought you'd be a bit more…..emotional…..or something….about this", Michio said in disbelief. He was disappointed that she was ready to leave after such an intense conversation, and before he got to bring up the second topic he wanted to discuss with her.

"Well I am not a crier, sorry to disappoint you", she told him. "And I am quite sure that I am not looking for what you are. So…..yeah. We have to get June before she misses dinner. The cafeteria closes in less than an hour. If you want to eat tonight, you should come along".

Annastasia walked down the hall with Lil-G, Bleu, and now Scarlett by her side, as the Pokémon must have returned at some point and decided to hang outside the door. She was about to turn the corner with them when Michio decided he wasn't going to let her have the chance slip away like every other time. There was still that something he has been waiting to discuss with her ever since he had that surprise meeting with her mother at the picnic in Cerulean City, and he was done with all the misconceptions surrounding his intentions behind everything that he said and did.

"You think that you and I are so different, don't you?" Michio called after her, loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to make him sound angrier than usual. "You have me all figured out and you know just what I am looking for. Well did you ever think that you could possibly be wrong and that I different reasons for doing things?"

"Just stop, Michio, you don't have to explain. Stop talking before you regret it", she nonchalantly called down the hall.

" _Fuck_ ", he thought to himself. " _That is just about the last thing I wanted her to say"._

He ran down the hall and grabbed her arm. She turn and slammed him against the wall.

"You are so lucky that this place is empty", she threatened him. "Because if there were people around, I'd be tempted to have them call the police".

"You don't need the police", he responded breathlessly. "You can kick the police's ass".

"It would be for show", she replied.

Annastasia dragged him back towards her dorm room and pushed him inside. She let the Pokémon in and then locked the door behind them.

"Ok. So just say everything you have to say now so that that when we go to dinner I don't have to worry about you flipping out on me", Annastasia ordered.

Michio sat on the bed and crossed his arms. Scarlett, Bleu, and Lil-G all joined Annastasia on the opposite side. He didn't even know what to say, so shocked that her anger had just came out of nowhere like that. She acted like she was attacked. She must have been angrier than he realized, but then again, he should have remembered how good she was at hiding all her emotions.

"Go on", she encouraged him. "Like I said, we don't have all day".

"Text your brother", Michio told her. "Tell him you and I had to talk. He will get June and you and I won't have to rush".

"I want to be the judge of how long the conversation lasts", Annastasia answered. "So I will have my phone ready, but I am not texting him right away".

"Fine, just hear me out", he responded.

"Pika, pi pi Pikachu", said Scarlett. She rubbed her face against Annastasia.

"I think that was in your favor", Annastasia smiled. "Now talk, I'm waiting".

Michio took a deep breath. "It bothers me that you don't trust me all the way".

"Wow. Is that what this is about? That is just who I am. I had no idea you were so sensitive. I thought you'd be happy, if anything. I trust you a little bit, and I think that is more then most people trust you", Annastasia responded. "And I am sorry, but trust isn't something that I can just hand out. It's a gift. You can ask me to trust you all you want and try to win it but it doesn't work that way".

"I figured", he answered. "But I also realized that I know more about you than you know about me".

"You have a point there", Annastasia responded. "But its not like you are a complete stranger to me. I know your parents. I have spoken with them a lot. I know about your family, and I know what you they think of you. They have talked about you a lot".

"That isn't the same thing", Michio replied.

"I know. I'm just pointing it out", she responded.

"Tari tar", Bleu chirped.

"Pika", said Scarlett.

"So what now, you want to earn my trust? How sweet", Annastasia said to Michio.

"Um, well, sorta, I mean my intention isn't to be 'sweet' I just…." He stumbled.

"Pika!" Scarlett scolded. He shocked him with a brief jolt of electricity.

"Hey!" He yelled at the Pokémon. "What the fuck was that?"

"Pikapi chu", Scarlett answered, shrugging her shoulders. She rested back against Annastasia and Bleu.

"This is getting interesting. I will text Jay and let him know he needs to get June for us", Annastasia told Michio as she picked up her phone.

"So what are your intentions? I get it if you want to be on my good side. Does that mean we can be friends?" Annastasia asked. "It seems to me, and Scarlett apparently, that you want more than that. You know I am not going to have sex with you though".

"I don't want to have sex with you", Michio responded.

"Good. Then continue", Annastasia responded.

"I….tell Jay never mind let's go", Michio said anxiously he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Pika!" Scarlett cried. She ran ahead of him and blocked the door.

"Please move", he asked the electric rat.

"Pikapi pi", Scarlett responded, shaking her head 'no'. Sparks lit up around her cheek to emphasize her point.

"No way you are putting me through all that and then just chickening out", Annastasia told him. "Come back and explain yourself. Why did you call me out? What are you so desperate for me to know about you? You said we aren't so different after all. Tell me what makes us alike."

Michio scowled and rubbed his face into his hands. Scarlett hopped back over to his side of the bunk and put a sympathizing paw on his arm.

"I will, but you have to explain some things to me too", he said as he removed his hands from his face.

"Are we ever going to have a straightforward conversation?" she asked jokingly.

"Probably not, but we can make it a goal", Michio suggested.

"Altarrrrria tar", Bleu cooed. The bird relaxed, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep next to Lil-G. Scarlett and Lil-G also pretended to stop listening, as if they were trying to give them some privacy.

"They are intelligent", Michio commented. "I shouldn't have insulted them".

"Yeah", Annastasia agreed. "But I know what you are doing. Stop procrastinating and talk".

"I am not ready to tell you all my secrets", Michio said quietly. His hands were shaking nervously and he picked at his nails. "But I accidentally found something out about you, and I can relate. I think you will trust me a lot more if I tell you".

"Well I don't have that many secrets", Annastasia told him. "You are shaking. What are you so afraid of mentioning? If its something we share, shouldn't I be nervous too? Just spit it out. I won't hit you again I promise."

"Its just that, well, I heard you are ace. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered.

"Really? You aren't joking?" he asked again.

"I'm serious, why, did you think I straight? I never said that I was", she replied. "So is that all? You just wanted to ask me another dumb question like that?"

"Well, um there is something more…" he started. "You know, like I said about us having something in common. I have the same….'dilemma' as you when it comes to um 'preferences' and stuff".

Annastasia tried to hold back her laughter, but she couldn't help herself. She turned away and shoved her face into the nearest pillow, laughing louder than she had since they left on their journey. The Pokémon watched her in confusion while a feeling of intense rage started to build up inside of Michio.

"I just poured my soul out to you and you laugh!" he yelled at her.

"Oh my God", she finally choked out as she started to dry up from her giggle fit. "So that is what's going on here. Besides, that doesn't count as 'pouring out your soul', Michio….by the way".

"Well…well what did you think I was going to say?" he asked indignantly. "And I think that does count….it is not like I can go home and tell my family this".

"I didn't realize that this was a big deal, or even considered a 'secret' of mine. I thought it was obvious. I said I didn't want to sleep with you", Annastasia responded. "I assumed that was enough of a hint".

"Um, I didn't know you meant all the people in the world", Michio responded. "I thought you just didn't like me personally".

"I do like you, a lot", she assured him. "When you aren't driving me insane, anyway. But how you put it: 'dilemma '…geeze I don't remember Alola being so uptight… I don't think of it as a dilemma. So there are things that we prefer to not do. I didn't realize you were in the same boat as me. So when did this spark of genius hit you? Like I said, I always thought I was obvious."

"Your mother told me when we were in Cerulean, and FYI, it wasn't obvious. Are you going to tell me now that there is some 'obvious' explanation for your emotions as well? Why are you laughing at me? First you were all nonchalant, then I thought you were going to kill me, and now you are all happy? Don't you realize how hard this is for me? It's serious. I can't go home like this. They want me to get married and shit", Michio explained.

"Ok, ok, one thing at a time", Annastasia responded. "First, I am laughing because I am actually touched that you spent so much time thinking about this, between this and the fusion thing, you actually thought abut someone other than yourself for once".

"I care about other people occasionally", he said defensively, wondering whether or not he was starting to regret staring this conversation.

"I am a bit erratic at times", Annastasia admitted. "I suppose I never really showed you this side of me. Honestly when you are the leader of a big group you spend so much time making sure everyone else is okay instead of focusing on yourself. And well, there is all that other shit to worry about now too, as you know".

"Well you should be yourself more often then", Michio replied.

"So should you", she retorted. "But in all seriousness, I know it can be hard. Of course, my family really doesn't care if their children aren't straight, but I know that you have a lot of expectations placed on you".

"More than you know", said Michio.

"Well the good news is that since you have a history of being such a big jerk, you use that as your explanation as to why you have no lover. But if you decide to come out instead, your family probably won't care as long as you decide to start acting like a decent human being. It can work both ways for you", she said teasingly.

"Not really. I have another reason to be pissed for being sent here. In addition to competing in the gym battles, catching Pokémon, learning 'manner's, whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean, they expect that when I return I take over some of the family business. Apparently my brother can't do it all alone", Michio responded.

"Koan isn't married", Annastasia pointed out. "So why are you whining about it? If he is single why can't you be?"

"You are missing the point", Michio replied.

"Then what is your point? Why do you care if I of all people understand?" Its sounds to me like you still have a lot of soul-searching to do". Annastasia told him.

"Honestly I don't even know what the fuck I am doing talking to you about this", He replied irritably. "I don't need a fucking counselor".

"Maybe not a counselor, but I think you do need someone to talk to", Annastasia told him. "Why else would I be here? I stayed here for your benefit, not mine. I obviously have a lot of my own issues, but I have seen the world, unlike you. And if anything is clear to me about you its this: this is a big deal to you. You are certain that there is inherently something 'off' about you, and since you have never been anywhere else and you have no friends, you've come to this conclusion that you're all broken and that you're doomed and instead of just letting it flow you're all over the place. Like I said. I know your past. The gambling, the drinking, the insane purchases. Now that all those outlets are gone, you are even more frustrated than before. So although I don't know everything, I do know a lot".

"Well talking isn't going to make my issues go away", he said shortly.

"Then tell me why you are still here", Annastasia demanded.

"Just….just change the subject", he demanded.

"Fine", she replied.

"How did you figure out you were ace?" Annastasia asked.

"How the fuck do I answer that?" he retaliated. "That is not a subject change".

"We can talk about Koan and the rest of your family", she responded with a smirk. "Or we can go back and join the others".

 _"I wonder if she really knows what this is like for me"_ Michio thought to himself.

"So?" Annastasia asked, waiting his response. "You are the one who wanted to talk about this stuff. We aren't going to get an opportunity like this again for a while".

"Well It's not like I just woke up one day and decided 'hey how do I make my life harder?'" Michio finally responded, though he was a bit angry now. "I don't remember, I don't know how, and I don't know why".

"I figured. You have to learn to chill. I was just asking an innocent question", she responded. "You said it yourself that you aren't the only person who feels that way".

Michio took a deep breath and looked at Scarlett.

"Pi, Pikachu pika", she said encouragingly.

"What about you?" he inquired.

"It's a long story" she replied. "I will tell you some other time, but I thought we were talking about you now. I was just curious is all. There is no reason to be so defensive. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Not really", he answered.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"No. Nothing. No sex ever, ok? Geeze", he said defensively. "Now stop grilling me. Why don't you talk about yourself for once? I liked it better when we were talking about you instead of me."

"We have already established that we know more about me that we know about you", Annastasia pointed out. "And this is fun. Also you should no that 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend' doesn't mean sex. Some people still like romance".

"Well most people just assume", he commented.

"I know", she responded. "And I suppose I assumed that about you for a while too, as I way to defend myself. I am sorry".

"You are forgiven", he responded. "So where did you learn all this shit?"

"I told you, I have been around the world. And I actually listen to people. Something tells me that this is the first real adult conversation you have ever had", she told him, chuckling a little bit at the end.

"What are you laughing at now? What did I do?" Michio asked desperately.

"Nothing. It's just that this was something I have already accepted about myself. It's kind of easy for me to make light of it. I mean your world is so different from mine. It is a good thing we met, or you'd be screwed. Possibly quite literally". She laughed some more.

"Ok, I will try to keep that in mind, whatever that is supposed to mean", he responded. "So what does your family think then?"

"My mom said that she thinks I might be like my dad", Annastasia responded.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well he was never with anyone until got with my mother", Annastasia explained. "Not because he was trying on purpose or anything like that, he just wasn't attracted to other people. He wasn't even attracted to my mom until they went through some real serious shit together. For really long time their relationship was platonic".

"I wish I was part of your family. Mine is….well, not like that", he admitted. "They call us the Kapule Klan. We are practically the Alonian Sopranos. I don't belong there".

"No one ever said you had to go back", Annastasia reminded him.

"You always say that, but I have a lot to lose", he replied. "All that money, and my title, and my Pokémon".

"More to lose there than what you've established here?" she asked. "Your freedom, self expression, relationships with people who are willing to accept you?"

"You seem to want me to stay here", he said hopefully.

"I don't like to see people suffer, I told you I am compassionate", Annastasia responded.

"Well my parents already hate me, but you wouldn't know what that is like", he sighed. "You know to live in a family that always tells you the true, even when it sucks for you".

"True", Annastasia explained "They literally tell me everything. Since they didn't really have their own parents to guide them when they were our age, sometimes they make mistakes. But I've gotten pretty used to it by now. Its nice and I am sorry you don't have that".

"I'd rather be in your shoes than mine", Michio replied.

"I can't change everything", said Annastasia.

"I know", he responded.

"Are you sure you still don't want to be friends?" Annastasia asked. "Because it sounds like you want to be friends now".

"I….do…that would be nice", he answered slowly. Scarlett's ears perked up at this. "But I can't if you won't trust me".

"Well I can't trust you if you won't be my friend", she countered. "So what will it be?".

"Pika! Pikachu, Pika chu chu", Scarlett complained to Michio.

"What is it?" Annastasia asked the Pikachu.

"Pi", she responded, pointing to Michio.

"Is just that…..I am probably going to mess this up….so can we just be people? Just people in the same universe who know each other and talk about things sometimes?" Michio explained.

"Okay. We should both be able to handle that for now", she responded, a bit sarcastically. "But really, friends are allowed to mess up too".

Annastasia stood up and offered her hand.

"Pika, chu chu", Scarlett told Michio, nudging him off the bed.

"It's a handshake", she said. "It's like step one….just try it, please".

He looked down, and didn't move which frustrated Scarlett. The Pikachu pushed on his back until he finally stood up. She threatened a thunderbolt, but before she could execute it, Michio reached out and took Annastasia's hand.

"There. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Annastasia responded, still holding onto his hand. She took a few steps towards the door, bring him with her. "So, want to get something to eat now? We literally have five minutes, just enough time to order something. We are going to have to eat it somewhere else though, since they will kick us out after we get our food so that they could clean".

"Sure. And Annastasia, could you do me a favor?" Michio asked, letting go of her hand, somewhat regretfully.

"I'll consider it", she responded, opening the door to let them out.

"Can you find a non-embarrassing way to explain this to Rita for me? She doesn't come on to me as much anymore, but every once in a while she does and it pisses me off and freaks me out", he admitted.

"Normally I wouldn't mind, but that's something you should really learn to do for yourself. I'm not always going to be around to do these things. And Rita will listen if you give her a good reason. Hey, she probably feel so guilty for putting you in that position that she'll bake you cookies or something", Annastasia told him. "One time she jumped a gay guy who was too shy to reject her and when she found out later what she had done, she bought him and ice cream cake and groomed his muddy Furfrou".

"That's…highly embarrassing", Michio responded. "Are you sure you should be telling me stuff like that?"

"We live with very little shame, Rita and I", Annastasia responded.

"We should talk like this again", Michio suggested. "I….I still need to figure things out. You seem to have much better control over things in your life than I do".

"I'll make a deal with you. You have issues, instead of flipping out, getting cranky, or being rude, come to me and we'll talk it out. It doesn't matter where or when. Even in the middle of the night. Sound good?" she asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Yeah. And don't worry. I'm not pathetic enough to have to wake you up in the middle of the night to come talk about my issues", Michio responded.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see to find out," Annastasia replied.

The two of them and their Pokémon walked to the cafeteria quickly, hoping to get something to eat before it closed for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· They almost forgot 'insert name of something here'! What will they do?

· Michio has an announcement for the group

· Jessie does something sorta mean

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I almost forgot to mention. 'Valencia Island' is cannon in the anime. It is in the Orange Archipelago in Kanto. 'Porta Vista' is also a cannon city, it is featured in the banned episodes 'Beauty and the Beach' and 'Tentacool and Tentacruel' (both which are available on YouTube in English if you are interested) and I also think it is briefly mentioned in 'The Island of Giant Pokémon' – it is the city that Ash, Brock, and TR discover at the end of the episode, that is not a banned episode and it comes right before the other two episodes I mentioned. I could not remember the name of the island on which Porta Vista is actually located in the anime, it is something that starts with an 'A', and I think they might have mentioned it by a different name in the English dubbed version than the Japanese version. I used Valencia because it is easier to spell, easier to remember, and more familiar. Please review if you can and thanks for reading:)


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This next scene takes place immediately after the last chapter. I know that it seems like most of these chapters are a day-to-day telling of their lives, but I assure you that there are a few time skips up ahead, a few chapters after this one. Remember that most of this journey is just them walking through towns, cities, and forests to get to where they need to go, so it is not like something interesting happens every moment of everyday. I will give you a mini-spoiler, which I am many of you figured anyway: the entirety of this fic takes place within several months. Stand by You, if you recall, took place over the course of about 2 years, if you add up all the time skips and include the epilogue. Please keep reviewing and continue to leave your wonderful comments. I hope you like this next installament, there is not as much angst :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, we were wondering where you were!" June called as Michio, Annastasia, Bleu, Lil-G, and Scarlett entered the cafeteria.

Everyone was sitting at various tables, all of which were arranged by the kids to be closer together. They had all apparently finished their meals and were talking as they waited for the remainder of their party to arrive.

"Yeah is everything alright? We were staring to get worried", Lexi added. "We ate, but I am afraid the café had to close early".

"We're good. We just needed to go over some things", Annastasia explained.

"We missed you at dinner Jocelyn said sadly. "They are going to come in here any moment to start cleaning".

"But we picked something out for you", said Jay.

"We weren't sure what you were in the mood for so I picked out a huge salad with all different toppings for you, but they also had really yummy looking veggie burgers and falafel but since that stuff is fried we got you an egg white omelet and some roasted veggies in case you wanted those instead", Soledad explained. "Blue-Jay said that you like cheese so I got some on the side just in case".

"And I got you some fruit for dessert", Amber added as she passed the tray over to Annastasia.

"That is so sweet. Thank you guys", Annastasia told the children.

"And I made your plate Oniisan", Jocelyn told Michio. "I got you a veggie burger too with extra pickles and cheese and ketchup and mustard and onions and lettuce and tomatoes and hot sauce that white stuff that starts with an 'm'. It's just like you ordered the other day".

"Oh. Thanks, this looks fantastic", Michio replied with light sarcasm as he took the tray with the soggy burger from Jocelyn. Scarlett reveled at the extra ketchup packets she left next to the plate and snatched them before running off to enjoy them with Amber's Pichu.

"The head chef cut himself while chopping up some vegetables, and three of his assistants were out sick today", Rita explained. "Go figure".

"That is why they shut down earlier than usual, but it all worked out in the end", said Logan.

"The food was still excellent", Takeshi commented. "I ordered extra desserts for later".

"Me too", the twins said in unison.

"Me three", Jocelyn added cheerily, holding up a to-go bag of homemade candy.

"Wow. Make sure you go easy on those princess", Annastasia told Jocelyn as she patted her on the head.

"Yes ma'am", she answered.

"Fla Flaafy", her Pokémon added.

"How does that sandwich look to you?" Soledad sniggered as she looked at Michio's plate. It was practically falling apart on account of Jocelyn soaking it in condiments. He grabbed some utensils so that he can cut it with a fork and knife.

"At least its not dry", he responded.

"Yay! I am so happy you like it! I can make it for you again tomorrow", Jocelyn replied. "And Flaafy can help!"

"Flaa!" Flaafy exclaimed.

"That would be nice", he told her, adding more light sarcasm

"Wow", said Lily. "He is in a good mood. You must have had some good talk".

"We did", Annastasia answered. "So we need to go find somewhere else to eat. Is there something you all wanted to do later?"

"We were talking about going out to see the fireworks tonight", Nolan said to Annastasia. "They start at sundown. According to the Poke-Nav, the sun goes down about 9:00 tonight".

"Pllllleeeeaaaasssse Onēsan!" Jocelyn begged. "You know how much Flaafy and I love the fireworks! And we never get to watch them all together like this!"

Jocelyn and Flaafy got down on their knees in front of Annastasia. Pip, Chary, and several of the other Pokémon joined them.

"We would like to go too", Takeshi told Annastasia. "If that's ok".

"Sure. Curfew is still at 11, but that gives us plenty of time. We can bring some chairs down to the beach and watch them from there. I think there is a place to rent around here", Annastasia responded.

"Oh thank you!" Jocelyn shouted. She and a bunch of their Pokémon hugged her.

"No problem", she told them.

"There is a place to rent. When I was here last I rented some beach stuff from this guy in a hut by the ocean. He was open late seven days a week. We had a great time, but I will tell you about that when the kids aren't around", Rita told Michio as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Great", Michio responded, pushing Rita off of him.

"Anyway", Annastasia started, stepping between Rita and Michio. "We can head down there later and hang out on the beach. Did everyone get their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy?"

"Yes", the group responded.

"Even the Tauros?" she asked Jay.

"They are right here", he replied, handing her a bag of Pokeballs.

"Excellent", she replied.

Everyone went back to their rooms to shower and get ready to go down to the beach while Annastasia and Michio ate their meals on the porch of the Pokémon Center. Once everyone was ready to go, they left for the beach, which was about a ten-minute walk from the Pokémon Center. The beach had more occupants than they expected, considering the Pokémon center was near empty. There were many families, all with small children, flying kites, cooking, and playing games. They thought it was odd, but then they remembered something.

"Tomorrow is Child's Day!" Jocelyn shouted. "I can't believe we almost forgot!"

"Oh yeah", said Rita. "Your parents did say something about that".

"Wow I forgot too", said Annastasia. "Mom and Papa did remind me, but it just slipped my mind. A lot has happened today".

"What is Child's Day supposed to be all about?" Michio asked the others.

"You never celebrated Child's Day?" June asked incredulously.

"No. I never even heard of it. Is it a big deal or something?" Michio responded.

"It is a major holiday in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands", Nolan explained. "It's a day just for kids, those ages twelve and under. Families usually buy their children presents and at night they have a special picnic for them. Some people celebrate the night before with fireworks. That must be why they are doing the firework display tonight here on the beach. I was wondering why they were doing it".

"Oh", Michio sighed.

"Well we already had our picnic when we were in Cerulean", Takeshi commented.

"Hey, at least we are all together! And the holiday isn't until tomorrow. Even though are families aren't here to give us presents, at least we can celebrate on our own", Amber told the others.

Rita, Nolan, Lexi, Annastasia, and Michio rented chairs from a twenty-something year old named Leon. A woman came by and offered the children and Pokémon sparklers, which they gladly accepted.

"This is so cool", Soledad commented as she took the stick from the lady. "Thank you".

"No problem, Soledad", the lady responded.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Soledad asked the woman.

"Helena!" Annastasia exclaimed. "Stop covering yourself up like that, you almost freaked they children out".

"You caught me", Helena responded, dropping the hood of the purple cloak she was wearing.

"Oh its you!" Amber exclaimed.

"Pichu!" Pip joined in.

"Are you here on vacation?" June asked the old woman.

"I guess you can say that. I have been meaning to visit my sister Brutella. She used to run a restaurant here. She is retired now, but she still hangs out, selling souvenirs and such. She asked me to hand these leftover sparklers out to children on the beach, and when I saw you all I decided I just had to come over and say hi", Helena explained.

"Its nice to see you again", Annastasia told the woman.

Rita introduced herself, although Helena already knew who she was from the papers, and they talked for a while about their adventures.

"And look at you, Michio", Helena commented. "You looked much better then the last time I saw you".

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You looked happy, relieved, glowing a little. Get something off your chest recently?" she inquired with a smile.

"No", he lied.

"Pi chu chu Pika", Scarlett explained to Helena.

"Oh I see. Thank you, Scarlett. Your Pikachu is a dear", Helena told Michio. "And she is very observant".

"Like I said, she's the best Pikachu they got out there. So what?" he replied.

"Michio, I have know your family for generations. If they saw you now, I bet they wouldn't even recognize you", she responded

"You know Michio's family?" June asked.

"How?" asked Jay.

"We go way back", she answered. "My cousins live out there. They are psychics. Michio's family hired them for fortune telling and stuff like that many years ago, and they still work closely together. Some say that I caught a few of those genes".

" _Crazy",_ Michio thought to himself. " _Just more crazy_ ".

"Why didn't you say that you knew Helena?" June asked Michio.

"I don't really _know_ her", Michio explained. "She just knows my family. I used to see her around a lot when I was growing up".

"Papa says that Annastasia is psychic too!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaafy flaa!" Flaafy agreed.

"Really? Now I wonder why I didn't sense that", Helena responded. "Usually I can tell when I see other people".

"I am not psychic", Annastasia explained. "I can sense Pokémon auras. You know, like Ash? N? If you know me, then I know you know them".

"Ah yes. This I realized", said Helena. She then leaned in closer so that only Annastasia could hear. "I see you have your Altaria and Lillipup here with you just as before, but where is Lucario? Surely you sense that he is nearby. I am surprised he is not with you now".

"I know", Annastasia whispered back. "It's complicated though, we can talk later about it, or maybe Lucario will get to you before I do".

"I see. I will see if I can talk to him about it. I can sense you need him now", Helena responded in a whispered before pulling away so that she can look at the rest of the group once more.

"So can you speak to Pokémon too?" asked June.

"Unfortunatelynoo. I am not a powerful psychic. I can only read some people and a few special Pokémon. People with strong feelings", she amended. "I found you an interesting group. I can sense a lot of emotion here. I can tell a lot of you are struggling with some personal issues. I can tell that you have courage, and even though you have weaknesses, they aren't bringing you down. Annastasia and I, I wouldn't call us best friends, but we have conversed before. She speaks highly of you all, and I can see why".

"Thank you", they all responded in unison.

"That part about the strong emotions? That sounds accurate to me", said Lexi. "I think we can all relate to that".

"I bet you are here to challenge the Coral Gym. Is that correct?" Helena asked.

"Yes" they answered together.

"Good for you. I will be leaving tomorrow. I have grandnephews to visit for Child's Day. But I wish you luck. Enjoy the fireworks display. They will be starting soon".

"We will. Thank you", Annastasia told Helena.

"Thank you, Bye!" said Soledad.

"Thanks for the sparklers!" Lily and Logan called after her.

"And the compliments!" June called after her.

"No problem dearies. Just keep being you", Helena called one last time before disappearing up the beach.

The children and Pokémon spend the next hour or so running with the sparklers, talking to the other traveling's (some of whom were also Pokémon trainers on journeys), and playing games. As it started to get dark, Annastasia called everyone back to the spot where they had settled with their beach equipment.

"I almost forgot" Michio announced once everyone got together.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I got something to give you. Those of you who are trying to earn gym badges I mean", he responded.

"You got them a gift?" Rita asked in astonishment. "Holy shit, you must have did something to him while you were alone, A".

Annastasia gave Rita a look that told her to stop talking. She quietly asked Michio what he was talking about, but he brushed her off. He motioned for the ten (and one eleven) year olds to gather around him.

"Here", he told them, handing them each a Pokeball. "These are yours to keep".

"A Pokémon? What kind is it?" asked Takeshi.

Before Michio could answer, Amber released hers.

"Hey, he gave me a Venomoth!" she exclaimed. "Thanks man".

June released her Pokémon. "I got a Venomoth too! Thank you so much Michio!" she exclaimed, hugging him for emphasis.

"They are all Venomoth", he told them right before Jay, Takeshi, and Soledad threw out their Pokeballs. "I caught them all the other night and I only need one. I was going to let them back into the wild since I don't need them back in Alola, but if you want you can have them instead", he explained.

"That was so thoughtful of you", Rita said in a patronizing tone. "Look at you being all sweet! You won't admit it but you love these kids". She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

He shook her arm off his shoulder and left her side to go stand over by Lily, Logan, Nolan, Annastasia, Jocelyn, Lexi, and the their Pokémon.

"Venomoth are great Pokémon", Nolan told the trainers. "They can use poison type attacks, and being able to fly almost always gives you an advantage over an opponent. I used a Venomoth in the Pokémon League tournament when I competed in Hoenn against an Aron and Roserade. I won both times with it".

"Sweet", the children replied in unison.

Everyone scanned Venomoth with their Pokedex and thanked Michio again. They took some time to introduce their Venomoth to the rest of their team while trying to come up with names for them so they didn't get them all confused.

"I decided that flying types are my favorite", Amber told Jay. "I want a whole army of flying types. Birds and bugs from every region. It would be so great. Hopefully I will get a Charizard one day too like Soledad will. Maybe I will even have a flying army before the Archery competition in a few months. That will earn me some major bragging rights".

"Pi Pichu", Pip added.

"That sounds ambitious. Right now my only goal is to get enough gym badges to compete in the Pokémon League this year, and hopefully of I am lucky enough I will make it past the first rounds", Jay responded.

"Hey", Amber responded, playfully punching him in the arm. "That is no way to think! I've told you a zillion times. You gotta aim for the top and have confidence".

"Pichu Pichu!' Pip emphasized.

"Togetic Toge!" Togetic chanted.

"I have confidence. I am also practical", Jay explained. "If I always aim for the top I would constantly disappoint myself when I fall back down to the bottom".

"That's why we are here, Blue Jay", Logan responded, coming up next to him.

The Purrloin stood on his hindlegs and leaned against his cousin. His sister Lily came up on the other side.

"We are soft and fluffy, you see. So when you fall just land on us", Lily rationalized.

"I get it. That's cute", Jay replied. "And sweet".

"Whatever", Amber sighed.

"Whatever", the twins mocked before running off to go mess with June and Takeshi.

"The fireworks are starting", Rita told them. She was just returning from the equipment rental booth.

"I don't see anything", Soledad commented as she looked up at the sky.

"I was just talking to the guy who launches them. Any moment now he is going to start setting them off", she replied.

True to her word, a few moments the sky filled with bright lights. The once black sky turned bright with pink, red, orange, green, and white fireworks.

"Hey look a Squirtle!" Jocelyn yelled as she pointed upwards. "It looks just like Squirt Gun haha!"

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirt Gun chanted enthusiastically.

The fireworks engineer had Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Eevee, and Pikachu themed fireworks. They also had all the eevolutions, the starters' evolved forms, and some popular cartoon/book characters.

"Fireworks used to be big deal in Alola", Michio commented.

"They aren't any more?" June asked.

"They aren't allowed anymore. Not that I mind. They are just lights and noise", he responded.

"I think they are nice", said June. "Why aren't they allowed?"

"It disturbs the wildlife", he said shortly.

"That's so sad. I wonder if the wildlife around here is disturbed", June responded worriedly.

"Probably, if there is any", he answered.

"With that fusion so close, and it killing off so many fish, I bet the fireworks are the least of the wildlife's problems", Rita added to their conversation.

"I wonder if the fusion can see the fireworks from here", Jocelyn thought aloud.

"I don't think so. I don't think it can even hear them", Annastasia told the child. "It isn't close enough to get us, don't worry".

"Flaafy flaa", Flaafy added, patting Jocelyn on the shoulder.

"I wasn't worried about that", the seven-year old reasoned. "I was thinking that maybe the monster would enjoy the fireworks. They are pretty".

"Of course. I should have known", Annastasia replied, as she braided Jocelyn's magenta hair for her.

When the fireworks were over everyone called their parents one last time before going to bed. Tomorrow was the official start of Child's Day and Jay their chance for the group to start earning their Pace Badges at the Coral Gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The children got up around 8am. When they got to the lobby, the Team Rocket Delibird greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hi Delibird", Jocelyn told the creature cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I wonder if it needs to give me something from HQ", Rita commented as she approached the bird. "I am on a mission, after all, and I haven't checked in for a while".

"Deli Dellllll", the Pokémon chirped. It flew over to Annastasia and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked. The bird handed her a note. She read it aloud:

 _"Dear Jay, Jocelyn, Amber, Takeshi, June, and Soledad,_

 _Happy Child's Day! We all hope you take a break from all your training and battling in order to play and eat some junk. We have some presents for you guys. Keep up the good work and we hope to see you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Delia, Giovanni, all your parents, and all your friends in Team Rocket. Good Luck!"_

"Yeah presents!" Jocelyn cheered.

"Flaafy!" Flaafy added.

"Well that was nice. I wonder what they sent", Lexi commented.

"My grandma always gets the best presents", Amber said proudly.

"Should we open them now or wait until later?" Takeshi asked the others.

"Let's wait until later", Soledad suggested. "This way we won't be distracted while we are battling".

Everyone agreed after a while. Annastasia gave the Delibird a treat and it made its way back to headquarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the Toka region,

"Do you think we are almost there?" Jessie asked Meowth. "I have a headache"

"Yous got no right to complain", Meowth started. "Yous weren't even supposed to come in de first place".

"I am not complaining!" Jessie scolded. "I am just asking a question. Does anyone know the answer or not. And it's your and Lucy's fault I am doing this in the first place, so I will complain if I feel like it".

"Rumika will come in on our headphones any minute now", said Lucy. "Then she will tell us if we are ready to exit the plane. Just relax, you two".

"Jimmy's gonna be upset when he figures out what you've done" Meowth lectured.

"Veeee Eevee eve", Acorn told Meowth defensively.

"Thanks Acorn. Meowth, you don't think I know that? I don't like seeing him upset but it's a necessary evil. Someone had to stay home with Alex, and one of us had to see what you two were in for. James and I weren't going to let you two go alone, and we couldn't all leave Pallet. Besides, it should be quick. We are in, we are out, and we are on our way", Jessie told the two cat Pokémon. "So stop trying to guilt trip me".

"Yous are guilt tripping yereself, Jess", Meowth responded. "And when Lucy and I said weeze were leavin', weeze meant fere weeks, not 'in, out, and on out way' as yous put it. So eventually Lucy and I are gonna be goin' in alone".

"Stop. You are stressing me out. As if this wasn't hard enough. I don't need you making it harder for me", she complained.

"I hate to play devil's advocate, but she is right Meowth, let's just cool it for now", Lucy told her fellow Pokémon.

"Vee vee Eevee", Acorn agreed.

Jessie, Acorn, Lucy, and Meowth made their way to main galley of the plane. Rumika came in one their earpieces.

"How are you four doing?" she asked.

"Marvelous", Jessie answered sarcastically.

Rumika ignored her remark. "I called to say that you need to get ready to exit the plane. If you look down, you should be able to see a large building with a black roof. Can you look and try to see the structure I am talking about?" Rumika asked.

Lucy jumped onto one of the empty passenger seats and glanced out the nearest window. Amid the snow covered mountains sat an enormous, yet tattered, concrete building with pitch-black roofing.

"Yeah we can see it", she spoke into her mouthpiece.

"Perfect. I was wondering how that automatic pilot thing would hold up", Rumika mused. "Looks like it got you to the right place. Anyway, you need to have Acorn teleport you and all the supplies there. You should be close enough for her teleport to work. The plane is programmed to automatically fly back to headquarters. Giovanni needs it for something else. And I imagine you went over the rest of the plan with the boss himself, correct?"

"Yes", Lucy, Meowth, and Jessie answered together.

"Eevee Eve", said Acorn.

"Ok. After this I probably won't be in contact for a while. Is there anything you want me to tell anyone back at HQ for you?" Rumika asked.

"Nope", Lucy and Meowth responded in unison.

"Jessie?" Meowth questioned. "Yous wanna tell James anything?"

"No" she answered shortly.

Meowth stared her in the eyes, a tactic he often employed to get a guilty Jessie to do the right thing.

Jessie sighed. "Rumika, _when_ James calls, which will probably be soon, Tell him I'm sorry and that I'll explain why I left later".

"Um, okay. I am going to go out on a limb here and guess that you didn't tell him you were going on this mission", Rumika replied.

"Something like that", Jessie muttered, looking down in shame.

"Ok I will. I won't to lecture you on why that was wrong but unfortunately there is not time for that. I will make it sound like you were sincere. Just be careful and good luck", Rumika told them before logging off.

"Now dat wasn't so bad", Meowth said to Jessie. "Yous gotta be nicer to poor Jim. He does so much for ya".

"He does so much _to_ me is more like it", Jessie mumbled.

"Whatever, grouchy, we gotta go. Ready Acorn?" Lucy asked the Eevee.

"Vee Eevee!" it responded.

Jessie and the three Pokémon, as well as all their equipment, vanished from the plane. In a matter of seconds they were to reappear in the Obsidia research lab, where dozens of other Rockets were waiting for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· We meet some new characters

· Takeshi starts us off by battling the Coral Gym leader

· Jay and Amber tell the group about something that happened last night...

AN: Lucario- the "Aura Pokémon"- He does have role- believe it or not, in a fic that discusses auras and Pokémon. I will reveal more about him later on, but not quite yet. In the meantime please review, if possible:)


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: If you haven't already, I suggest reading the reviews for this story. It is like a forum. So many of you have great comments (and headcannons) and ideas that are cute and creative. I like how people respond to one another. So check it out and if you have time, contribute to the conversation. Just a head's up, some comments will contains spoilers, so proceed with caution. That is all for now. Enjoy this next bit:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Coral Gym was a Pink and Blue building near the beach. The gym leader was unknown to Annastasia. Her and Amber's parents claimed to have known the people in charge of the gym, but no one told them who they were. When they arrived, a friendly, somewhat familiar Espeon greeted them.

"Spee Espeon", the Espeon chanted as it rubbed head's with Pip and Bleu. Lil-G gave it a sniff and then yapped in recognition.

"Hey, this is Benny and Tamaki's mother's Espeon!" Logan exclaimed.

"Does that mean their parents are in charge of the gym?" Amber asked the Espeon.

"Spee Espee Espeon", Espeon replied. "Espeon spee spee espee".

"She says that one of Sakura's older sisters offered take over the gym after the old man who used to run it passed away last year", Lily translated. "Later she had to stop for health reasons, and Sakura offered to watch it until she got better. But now Ritchie and Sakura are off in Toka helping with Giovanni's mission, so Tamaki, Benny, and his Uncle are in charge of the gym".

"That must mean that Sakura left behind her Espeon to help them out", Soledad commented.

"Spee spee", the Espeon nodded. She started to walk away.

"She wants us to follow", Lily and Logan told the others.

"Tamaki? Benny!" They called as they followed the Espeon into the gym.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Amber called. "Tamaki, Benny, Anyone!?"

"Hello?" someone responded after a few moments. The Espeon ran behind a corner and came back with a human.

"Tamaki!" Jocelyn exclaimed, running up to the them. She jumped into Tamaki's arms, nearly knocking him down.

"Hey Jocelyn", Tamaki replied. "I had a feeling you'd all be coming around early. Your parents said you were early risers".

"Tamaki, are you here alone?" Annastasia asked in astonishment. She knew his parents wouldn't leave Tamaki and his seven year old brother alone, especially at an unfamiliar place.

"No way! My uncle is here", he responded.

"So you are a gym leader now?" Soledad asked. "But you are only twelve!"

"That's true, little girl", the boy responded. "But that don't mean nothing".

"Who is this kid?" Michio asked.

"Oh, Tamaki, this is Michio. He's from Alola", she explained quickly.

"Alola, sweet", Tamaki replied, offering a welcome low-five/side hug to Michio, which he accepted, though begrudgingly.

"Well that's a first", Soledad whispered to Lexi. "He let Tamaki touch him".

"Mmhm. Interesting", she replied. "More normal human behavior. Maybe we were wrong. Michio isn't an alien after all".

"I can here you", Michio informed them. "Whisper more quietly".

Tamaki laughed. "Well I'm Tamaki, by the way. Let me introduce myself. Ritchie and Sakura adopted me when I was six, and I have been their number one headache ever since", he added jokingly. "I sorta don't like battling Pokémon, a prefer to surf and swim and mountain climb, but my Pokémon like to battle, and Benny likes to help out. Benny's my little bro. He's seven. Right now he's out of school for Child's Day, but the little dude likes to sleep late on his days off. My uncle is at home keeping an eye on him. He said I could open the gym early since you all would probably want to get started right away".

"We did. Thanks for thinking of us", said Annastasia. "Are you sure this is ok?"

"Of course. We haven't spent time together in ages. Soledad, June, Takeshi, you all haven't been to Johto in two years! Last time I saw y'all was New Years, and that was only for a few days. I know y'all have to get moving so I made it an early day so we can have more time to catch up", the boy explained.

"Well in that case, how about we get started. Anyone mind if I have the first battle?" Takeshi asked his friends.

"No go for it", Soledad responded.

"It's all yours", Amber and Jay said Together.

"Alright, come this way", Tamaki replied.

Everyone followed Sakura's Espeon and Tamaki to the arena. It was a half tide pool, half sand battlefield. There were a few palm trees on both sides.

"I can be the judge", Rita offered.

"Why thank you my lady", Tamaki replied, staring at her starry eyed. "If you can do that then maybe later you could….."

Rita pinched his ear and dragged him to the ground. "I told you 'no' dozens of times already so cut it out!" she hissed.

"Ouch! Geeze I get it! I GET IT LET GO!" Tamaki cried.

Rita let go of his ear and marched over to the judges' platform with Zorua.

"Sheesh" Tamaki muttered. "I am sorry. I was just kidding".

"Shit", Michio cursed. "What's her issue?"

"Tamaki has a thing for Rita, and its not as innocent as that little crush that Takeshi used to have", Annastasia whispered in his ear.

Michio shuddered. "That's just wrong".

Annastasia shrugged. "It is none of our business", she said simply.

"What just happened?" Jocelyn asked the older kids.

"We're not sure", Soledad answered.

" _Although I probably could guess"._ June thought to herself.

Rita recited the gym rules aloud.

"This will be a single round double battle with no time limit. No substitutes allowed on any Pokémon that has sustained any damage, and only the challenger make substitutions", she declared.

"I am so excited. This is the first time we ever did an official double battle in a gym before. I am so happy that Takeshi offered to go first", Soledad confessed. "I hope this pulls me out of my losing streak"

Tamaki sent out his Wooper and Ivysaur. Takeshi decided to use Gloom and Cyndaquil.

"First move is yours, cousin", Tamaki told Takeshi.

"Of course", Takeshi replied. "Cyndaquil, use flamewheel on Ivysaur. Gloom, use Acid on Wooper,"

"Cyndaquiiiilllll!"

"Glo Glooooommm!"

"Now Ivysaur, dodge that flamewheel and paralyze Cyndaquil with your stun spore. Wooper, Avoid that acid and shoot water gun at Cyndaquil!" Tamaki ordered.

"Hey, Tamaki has both his Pokémon attacking Cyndaquil at once", June commented.

"That's allowed", Nolan responded. "Sometimes it is an effective way to knock out an opponent".

"Gloom, protect Cyndaquil!" Takeshi called out to his Pokémon. "Use stun spore!"

The two stun spore attacks left both Ivysaur and Gloom paralyzed. Wooper was able to avoid Gloom's acid, but it failed to hit Cyndaquil with watergun.

"It is a double knock out!" Rita announced. "Ivysaur and Gloom are both out of the battle!"

"Ok, Cyndaquil, it's just you and me", Takeshi said to his partner.

"Let's finish this up, Wooper", Tamaki told his Pokémon.

"Woo Wooper!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Go Takeshi!" June cheered.

"Yeah you got this! One down, one to go!" Amber yelled.

"You can do it Oniisan!" Jocelyn shouted.

"Fla feeeeee!"

"Piiiichuuu!"

"Toge Toge!"

"Ice punch Wooper!" Tamaki yelled.

"Sand attack Cyndaquil!" Takeshi countered.

"Ice punch? Why is it called ice punch? Wooper doesn't even have fists", June commented.

"Like we said before", Amber and Soledad started. "Some things with Pokémon just don't make any sense".

Cyndaquil dodged the ice punch and managed to damage Wooper with its sand attack. Takeshi had Cyndaquil use double team then head-butt, which ultimately knocked the water type out.

"And Wooper is out of the match. Cyndaquil and Takeshi are the winners!" Rita declared.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as they ran up to Takeshi.

"You did it! You really did it!"

"I am so proud!"

"You did it Oniisan!"

"You aren't bad at all!"

"I told you you'd get another badge eventually!"

"It must be nice traveling with such good friends", Tamaki said to Nolan as they watched Annastasia, Lexi, Jocelyn, and the other badge earners attack Takeshi and Cyndaquil with hugs and compliments.

"It certainly helps to travel in groups. You want to come with us?" Nolan asked the twelve year old.

"Of course I do, but I can't just leave Benny. I might not be his brother by blood, but I might as well be. I have been with him since the day he was born. I promised I'd never leave him. Its bad enough we had to leave Johto and make a new home here. It would be pretty awful for him to experience another big change so quickly. We've only been here two weeks", Tamaki explained.

"What if you brought him with you?" Nolan suggested. "I haven't said anything to the others, but they wouldn't mind. Annastasia has told the others several times that they are welcome to invite others to come along".

"No one invited me", Tamaki responded.

"I am inviting you", Nolan replied.

"Because you feel sorry for me", he countered.

"I do a little bit. But I am asking you to come because you're a fun guy. If you stay here you are just going to get all depressed. Do me a favor and at least think about it. Your parents would probably love for you to come with us and Benny definitely would like the adventure. I am sure your uncle could find some other teenager around here to help him run the gym. The city is filled with jobless teens", Nolan responded.

"You make a good point", Tamaki replied. "I'll talk to my Uncle Bill and Benny tonight".

Takeshi walked up to Tamaki.

"Hey Takeshi, you almost forgot this", Tamaki told him. He handed him the Pace Badge.

"I wouldn't have left without it", Takeshi said as he took the yellow and blue badge in his hand.

"Maybe, maybe not. Congrats on winning it. So who wants to go next?" Tamaki asked the group.

"I do!" Amber, Soledad, and June asked at the same time.

"How about Jay?" Tamaki asked. "Or should I say, Blue-Jay"

"You too, huh?" said Jay.

"Hey I like the new hair. I almost didn't recognize you. And those earrings are…..something. I am just kidding. I like them. I am thinking of getting mine done. Just one hole though. A lot of the other guys 'round here do it. So, you want to battle now?"

"Hey? Why not us!?" Amber asked Tamaki. "June, Soledad, and I asked first".

"Y'all look a little too eager", he answered. "So what do you say?"

"Sure I'll go", Jay answered, stepping forward.

"Hey", said Soledad. "We've only been here fifteen minutes and you are already starting to get annoying".

"Yeah I know. I just want to face Blue-Jay next. I'd like to see what type of Pokémon he caught. Is that so wrong?" Tamaki replied.

"No…just go have your battle", Soledad responded.

Everyone cheered for Jay as he stepped up to the platform. Rita once again announced the gym rules. Tamaki released a Donphan and a Marril.

"Ok. I choose…Hmm..this…is a hard one. What is the theme of this gym anyway?" Jay asked the gym leader.

"Beach theme", Tamaki responded. "C'mon Blue-Jay, you could have figured that one out. These are all Pokémon that you can find out the beach. So sand and water lovers. And since I'm from Johto, so are most of my Pokémon".

"Ok. That makes sense", Jay replied. "I choose Togetic and Chikorita!"

"Nice", Tamaki replied.

"What?!" his friends exclaimed in unison. Everyone except Amber, of course.

"When did your brother get a Chikorita?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"Pikachu pi?" asked Scarlett.

"That is what I would like to know", Annastasia responded. "I didn't know he had one".

"Oh yeah….ha-ha….surprise everyone", Jay replied shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chika!" Chikorita exclaimed looking around at everyone.

"Hold the battle! STOP EVERYTHING!" Jocelyn screamed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Flaaaafffyyyy!" her Pokémon added for emphasis.

"Sure we can take a break", said Tamaki.

"Ok. Battle is officially paused", Rita announced. "So tell us Blue-Jay, did you steal that or something? Because stealing is wrong".

"Zo Zo!" her Zorua barked at the Chikorita, who growled back.

"No! I….um…." he stuttered. "Chikorita and I… we…."

"Oh I am just messing with you", Rita assured him. "I know you wouldn't steal".

"When did you get a Chikorita?" asked Soledad. "How? And where? They aren't even from around here".

"It's an interesting story", Amber started. "Tell 'em Blue Jay. I can help fill in the blanks".

"Sure" Jay started. "So it was last night after everyone went to bed…

**Flashback**

"So Togetic, you can't sleep either, can you?" Jay asked his Pokémon.

"Toge Toge" Togetic responded, circling around the room.

"I think I have to pee. But I can't tell. Should I go? Maybe if I hold it long enough I will forget about it", he whispered.

"Togetic toge", said Togetic.

"Your right. That tactic has never worked in the past. But what if I wake everyone up?" Jay questioned.

He looked around the room. He was on the top bunk, above Nolan. Michio was on the bottom bunk across from him, snoring loudly. Scarlett was lying on top of his face, covering everything but his mouth. Takeshi was curled up on the other top bunk along with Cyndaquil and Logan. They were all in the exact same position, rolled into little balls, lined up in a row, with no covers. Jay figured Cyndaquil's flames must be keeping them warm.

"I think they all look snug", Jay decided. "If I am really quiet hopefully I won't wake them. And if they can sleep through that snoring, they could probably sleep through anything…"

**Interruption**

"I don't snore!" Michio scolded. "You made that up!"

"No, you snore", Takeshi, Logan, and Nolan, replied in unison.

"Pika Pikachu pika", Scarlett confirmed.

Michio turned away, probably to sulk. Everyone rolled their eyes at him while Jay continued his story

**Flash back resumes**

Jay slowly climbed down from his bunk and opened the bedroom door. Togetic fluttered behind him as he made his way down the hall. He stopped when he got to the bathroom. There was a piece of paper tapped to the front of the door.

'OUT OF ORDER' the sign on the bathroom read.

"I guess I will have to use the one by the lobby", Jay whispered to Togetic.

"Togetic Toge" his partner responded with a nod.

Jay and Togetic walked passed the empty front desk and entered the lobby.

"Wow its already 5am", Jay whispered to Togetic as he glanced at the analog clock hanging on the opposite wall.

There was a noise of something shuffling.

"Do you hear that?" Jay asked Togetic.

"Toge", the Pokémon replied, pointing to the corner of the room.

Jay walked over to the potted lemon tree in the corner of the lobby and pushed it aside. Behind it was a Chikorita.

"Chika! Chika!" It yelled at him.

"I am sorry", Jay said defensively. "I didn't know you were sleeping here. I-I j-just was going to use the bathroom and I heard a noise".

The Chikorita jumped out from behind the plant and posed to battle him.

"You want to battle?" Jay asked it.

"Chika", it replied, nodding its head.

"Ok. Togetic, do you want to battle?" Jay asked his partner.

Togetic nodded and flew in front of Chikorita.

"So if I win, does that mean you will come with me?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Chika chi", it responded, nodding.

"Ok. Are you sure you wanna fight then?" Jay asked it. "I mean, you can come along for free".

"Chi Chikorita!" Chikorita exclaimed.

"Ok, then. Togetic, used psychic", Jay instructed.

Jay battled with the Chikorita for about five minutes. Right as Togetic was about to put the finishing move on Chikorita, Jay asked them to stop.

"Chikorita, you did a great job fighting. I think you are done though. There is no point in having you collapse", Jay told the Pokémon.

"Chi chi", it said weakly.

Jay carried Chikorita to the front desk and rang the bell. A few moments later a sleepy looking Nurse Joy in pajamas and a Chansey appeared.

"What happened Jay?" she asked the young trainer. "Were you up passed curfew battling with that Chikorita?"

Jay explained what happened. Nurse Joy gave Togetic a healing potion and took Chikorita away. Jay turned to go use the restroom when a voice interrupted him.

"That was awesome Blue-Jay!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber? Were you here the whole time?" he asked, confused.

Amber was seated comfortably on the couch with Pip. Her bow was in her lap. She was sharpening her arrows with a knife.

"Yep", she responded. "That was a good battle by the way. On a full bladder too. Impressive".

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" he asked. "It was so dim in here I didn't even notice you".

"First of all, you need glasses", Amber started. "Second of all, I didn't say anything because I was going to jump out and scare you. Then I decided that be a bad idea in case you accidentally peed yourself like last time, and then you started battling and I pretended to not be here because if Nurse Joy caught me sharpening my arrows on this couch, she'd kick me out".

"Pichu chu", Pip added.

"So congrats. Chikoritas are great. Meganium is one of my favorites, as you know. I am kind of jealous".

"Did you know that Chikorita was out here by itself?" Jay asked.

"I saw it yesterday, but there are three other trainers staying here. I thought it belonged to one of them", she responded. "Now go pee before you explode".

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back", Jay told his friend as he ran off. Togetic sat down and had a conversation with Pip while Amber continued to sharpen her arrows.

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy returned with Chikorita.

"This Chikorita doesn't have a permanent home", Nurse Joy told Jay. "She has been hanging out here for almost two months. Someone left her as an egg. I didn't let anyone take her away because she was so young. But I know your sister. She is well known here for being a very good Pokémon trainer. I think I can trust you to take good care of her for me, and it seems like she wants to go with you".

"Thank you Nurse Joy. I will do my best", Jay responded as he took Chikorita in his arms. "And thanks for getting up to help me so early in the morning".

"No problem. Now try to go back to sleep, if you can. I don't want you to wake the others", Nurse Joy said to him before walking away.

**flashback over**

"That was really nice of Nurse Joy to do that for you Jay", Annastasia said to her brother. "She really is a sweet woman. All the nurses are".

"That is why June would make such a great nurse!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Awe, that is so kind to say, Jocelyn", June responded.

"I know. I owe her a big favor one day. I just hope I don't get her mixed up with any of the other Nurse Joys!" Jay replied.

"So you ready to battle now?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh yea", said Jay.

"Should I recite the rules again?" Rita asked the pair.

"Nah, we got it", Jay told her.

"Ok, go then, I guess", Rita told them.

"Chikorita, use razor leaf on both of them and Togetic, use confusion on Donphan!"

"Chika!"

"Marril!"

"Togetic Toge!"

"Donnnnphan!"

Chikorita's razor leaf cut both opponents, but Tamaki had his Donphan use rollout on the small grass type, which caused the attack to immediately cease. Togetic's confusion was supposed to hit Donphan, but it hit Marril instead. Marril started using water gun on Donphan.

"Marril! Snap out of it and use water gun on Togetic, not Donphan, he is your partner!" Tamaki called out to his Pokémon. But it was no use.

Jay took advantage of Marril's confusion and had Chikorita use razor leaf. The razor was weak, since Chikorita had recently been crushed by Donphan's rollout, but it was enough to knock out Marril.

"Marril is out of the match!" Rita announced.

"Oh Yeah Jay!" Annastasia called out to her brother. "Good job little brother!"

"Yay Blue-Jay!" Jocelyn sang along with Flaafy and some of the other Pokémon.

"Chikorita, use razor leaf. Togetic, use psybeam", Jay instructed.

"Donphan, Tackle on them both!" Tamaki commanded.

Chikorita's razor leaf had very little effect against Donphan's tough armor-like skin. The psybeam injured the Donphan, but it wasn't enough to stop it. Togetic flew out of the way, but its tackle crushed Chikorita.

"Chikorita is out of the match", Rita declared. "It is one on one now: Jay and Togetic versus Tamaki and Donphan".

"Togetic, use confusion!" Jay instructed.

"Hurry dodge it!" Tamaki called out to his Pokémon.

Togetic's confusion hit Donphan. It looked at Tamaki, dazed.

"Go! Try using rapid spin!" Tamaki suggested.

Donphan tried to issue the attack, but ultimately failed. Jay was declared the winner.

"Congrats Jay!" Everyone called out to him.

Togetic flew into Jay's arms. He hugged his Pokémon tight and kissed him on the head. Tamaki walked up to them. Togetic moved to Jay's shoulder while Tamaki handed him the Pace Badge.

"That was great Blue-Jay. I didn't know what to expect, but you have changed a lot", Tamaki told him. "And those earrings make you look really cute, by the way. I bet all your lady friends over there love them".

"Thanks", Jay blushed. He turned to look at the rest of his friends.

"Good job man!"

"Two victories in a row!"

"Chikorita's already a star!"

"And Togetic is as bright as ever!"

"I hope I am as lucky as you two were!"

"I want to see the badge big brother!"

"So I am thinking like, say, one more? Then maybe I should go wake up Benny. He wanted to watch some of y'all", Tamaki told the crowd. "Anyone want anything to drink by the way? We have this place stocked with drinks and stuff".

"No we are good. Trainers get a good deal on food at the Pokémon center", Annastasia told him. "We don't want to take your stuff".

"It's no problem. My Uncle Bill says it's for the challengers. Which is you dudes. So who is next?"

"I'll do it", Michio offered.

"That's a good idea. Benny probably wants to see Amber, June, and Soledad's battles, especially since he wasn't here for Takeshi or Jay's", Annastasia commented. "How thoughtful of you Michio".

"Um, yeah. Anyway, is that ok?" he asked the kids.

"Well, I kinda wanted to go, but Annastasia has a point", Soledad commented.

"Yeah, so you can go first", Amber agreed.

"That is so nice Michio. You get nicer everyday", June added.

"Sure…", he said slowly. "So I am ready when you are".

"Well I am ready Alola dude. Let's get started", Tamaki replied.

Xxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· More Gym Battles

· Another Pokémon evolution

· Lily confides a secret in Annastasia

AN: I was debating whether or not to do a full character profile for Benny and Tamaki, but I decided against it. All you really need to know is what I mention in the fic. Quick summary though: Tamaki is 12yrs, I picture him with freckles and blond hair, a little taller than the other kids, skinny, laid back surfer dude/foresty type. Benny is 7 yrs., obviously shorter, light brown hair and eyes, shy, trusting, obedient, and likes Pokémon. My headcannon is that they are sort of like distant cousins to this group. They see our group less often. Though Soledad, Nolan, Lexi, and the Morgans all live in Pallet town, everyone else goes to different schools in different cities anyway, but they all still live in Kanto. Tamaki and Benny live further away in Johto and therefore really only meet up with them for big holidays. They also have their own 'group', (imagine all those other characters I mentioned in Stand by You growing up and having kids too). Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great weekend. Review if you have time and more importantly, as always, enjoy your life:)

xxxxxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Your reviews for the last chapter were so nice:) Thank you all so much. This next chapter, the one right before it, and the one after it, all take place on the same day, Child's Day. I was hoping that was clear but just wanted to remind you all anyway. Thanks again people for everything:) ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamaki's battle against Michio was no surprise. As usual, Michio showed up with an unexpected Pokémon, this time a Golem, and kicked Tamaki's ass. He, Golem and Venomoth defeated Tamaki, Sandshrew, and Forretress with barely any effort using their 'combination' style battle routines. After a third defeat, Tamaki decided to go get his little brother. He and Espeon returned about twenty minutes later with Benny, Uncle Bill, and his Uncle's Leafeon.

"Hi Benny. Happy Child's Day", Annastasia greeted the little boy. "How are you liking Valencia?"

"It's a lot different from home", Benny responded.

"Yeah. As you know, Benny is used to lots of open fields and lakes and woods", Bill told the group. "Not beachy areas and cities".

"I miss my family, and the Eevee", Benny explained.

"Benny's dad Ritchie is a Frontier Brain, like Ash, and his mom breeds Eevee", Annastasia explained to Michio in a quick whisper.

"We took the some of the eevolutions, but only a handful. The younger ones, the eggs, and the parents had to be left behind. We have some neighbors keeping an eye on them", said Bill.

"But we are liking it here too", Tamaki added. "Benny has made some new friends, and it is an adventure. Besides, we know we are going to get to go home eventually".

"Yeah", Benny responded, cheering up a little. "No everything is bad. Some things are good about mom and dad being gone".

The children spent a while catching up. They talked about their travels, plans for Child's Day, and their Pokémon. When the conversation started to repeat itself, Soledad asked to have the next battle. June and Amber agreed to let her take it.

"I can be the judge this time", Lily told Rita. "You humans always get to do it. I wanna try for once".

"Ok then go for it", Rita replied.

"Ok Listen up you nerds! This is going to be a double battle and no substitutions are allowed by Pokémon that has sustained damage. And only the challenger can make substitutions. There is no times limit. Ok, and Go!" Lily announced.

"Ok then, I choose Yanma and Politoad", Tamaki declared as he threw out both Pokeballs at once.

"I choose Chary and Parasect", Soledad decided, gesturing for her Pokémon to step forward.

"This is Parasect's first gym battle. I can't wait to see what it can do", Jay commented. "I saw her training, but I never battled it before".

"Ok Parasect, use poison powder on both of them. Chary, use headbutt on Politoad!" Soledad told her Pokémon.

"Now Yanma, use whirlwind to blow away that poison powder. Politoad, use watergun!" Tamaki instructed.

"Charmeleon!"

"Paraaaaasect!"

"Poli Politoad!"

"Yannnnma!'

Everyone except for Benny, Bill, and Espeon cheered for Soledad. After the poison powder was blown away, Soledad decided to have Parasect try leech seed instead. The attack was effective, and it immobilized Politoad.

"Yay Soledad!" Jocelyn cheered. "Your Zombie Pokémon did it!"

Annastasia laughed. "I guess it is technically a zombie…"

Yanma cut Politoad free from the restraints of leech seed with its sharp talons and used super sonic on Chary, who managed to damage it with flamethrower. Supersonic sent Chary into a state of panic, but Parasect protected her by fighting off the two opponents with fury cutter until Chary was ready to retaliate.

"That is some good teamwork out there", Bill called out to Soledad. "Your Pokémon are working well together".

"Thank you!" Soledad called back. "Now, Chary, use slash on Yanma!"

Parasect gave Chary a boost. The fire type jumped and tried to attack the dragonfly Pokémon, but it was too quick and flew out of the way. Politoad assaulted the Charmeleon with watergun before she even had a chance to stand.

"Parasect, help Chary by using fury cutter on Politoad!" Soledad instructed.

Parasect jumped at the Politoad. Politoad tried double slap on the mushroom Pokémon while Yanma squabbled with Chary. Politoad smacked the Parasect across the arena, where Yanma finished it off with supersonic attack.

"And Parasect is unable to battle.", Lily announced. "Too bad".

"Good job, Parasect", Soledad told her Pokémon. "I am happy you tried at least".

Bleu collected the Parasect and carried it over to Annastasia. She and June nursed it while Soledad continued to instruct Chary in their battle. Yanma was head-butting the Charmeleon while Politoad assaulted it with watergun.

"This isn't going so well", Amber said quietly.

"Piii," Pip sighed.

"Hang in there Chary!" Jocelyn yelled. "Believe in yourself!"

"Flaafy!"

The Charmeleon continued to use fury swipes and flamethrower on its two opponents. Eventually Politoad was knocked out.

"You did it! Just one more to go. You can do this Chary", Soledad told her partner. "Its just you and that Yanma".

"Char", the Pokémon responded.

Yanma was feeling as strong as ever. It taunted Chary by head-butting her fiercely and then flying away.

"Yanma is nasty", Jocelyn commented. "She is a mean Pokémon!"

"Yanma isn't really", Benny said defensively. "She is just trying to do her best for Tamaki the way Charmeleon is trying to do her best for Soledad".

"Oh. I guess that makes sense", Jocelyn replied. "Sorry".

"Its ok", Benny responded.

Chary was about to collapse, but then she froze and a familiar white light surrounded her.

"She is going to evolve!" Amber exclaimed. "She is going to have a Charizard!"

"Whoa!" The others exclaimed in unison.

Everyone watched as Chary went from Charmeleon to Charizard. When her evolution was complete, Chary roared at the top of her lungs and pointed a vengeful finger at the now relatively small Yanma. Soledad gushed compliments at Chary, who received them somewhat smugly before returning to battle.

"Hey you can fly now!" Soledad shouted in realization. "Fly and catch that Yanma!"

Chary chased after the Yanma and the battle took to the skies. Her audience ran outside to watch the two squabble in the air.

"They aren't even listening to you two anymore", Lily said to the two battlers. "So does this mean the match is over?"

"No way!" Tamaki and Soledad exclaimed in unison.

"Now use seismic toss!" Soledad told her Charizard.

"And use poison jab one more time!" Tamaki cried out to his Yanma.

The Pokémon collided one more time, and no one was quite sure what happened, but it was clear that both Pokémon were falling from the sky.

"Run! They are gonna hit us!" Takeshi yelled.

Everyone screamed and moved out of the way just before the two Pokémon came crashing down. They left a cloud of dust behind. Lily was the first to go check on them.

"It looks like Yanma is the winner!" She announced.

Yanma zoomed from the scene, bruised but otherwise already. Chary, on the other hand, looked much worse off. And she had fainted.

"Oh no Chary!" Soledad cried. "She looks really awful!"

"Its ok Soledad, she will recover", Annastasia assured the younger trainer. "Between Bleu, a few potions, and a trip to the Pokémon center, she will be feeling even better than before in less than an hour".

"Tarrrria", Bleu agreed, using heal bell on Chary.

"Charrrr", the Pokémon groaned weakly before going back to sleep.

"Like I said. She needs a few potions and a trip to the Pokémon center, where they can fix her cuts and bruises", Annastasia assured her. "And some rest will help too".

"Darn it I just realized I lost again", Soledad pouted. "I am never going to make it to the Pokémon League at this rate".

"Not everyone gets all eight badges on their first journey", Nolan told them. "The badges take three years to expire. And anyway, the tournament isn't for a while and we have plenty of time to do rematches".

"That may be true but I still feel bad" Soledad said sadly. "I knew I would most likely lose some gym battles but not all of them".

"You haven't lost all of them, Soledad", June reminded her. "You won a few times. And there will be more. You just have to be positive".

"June is right", Tamaki told her. "I can do a rematch later today even. It won't take long. We have a ton of Pokémon here. If you want we can keep battling until you win".

"That is awfully kind of you but I need at least a day to recover emotionally", Soledad told Tamaki. "And Chary might want to participate".

"There is always tomorrow", Rita reminded her. "Now stop being so gloomy. You are doing fine".

"Can I go now?" asked Amber.

"Pichu pi?" Pip asked. The Pichu kneeled down in front of the gym leader and folded his paws to beg.

"Sure, but I sorta wanna take a break", Tamaki admitted.

"I can take over", Bill suggested. "I am a certified gym leader. My cousin is Lt. Surge. I have acted as his substitute from time to time and sometimes when it gets busy I take over here".

"That is fine with me", Amber responded.

"Pi Pichu pi!" Pip. "Pi Pi!"

"Oh you think so?" Lily asked the electric mouse.

"What did he say?" Amber asked Lily.

"Pip says that it doesn't matter how scary the gym leader looks because he is sure he is going to win anyway", the Meowth translated.

"Pichu", Pip responded, nodding his head.

"Well in that case let's get moving", said Amber.

She and Bill made their way over to the trainers' platforms.

"I want to be the judge now", said Logan.

"No way I'm the judge!" Lily argued.

"You did it last time!" Logan argued back.

"And I did a wonderfully perfect job, which is why I should do it again!" Lily yelled.

"You are so bossy! No wonder no one likes you!" Logan shouted.

"Everyone likes me. They only pretend to like you because we are related and they feel sorry for you!" Lily replied.

"They like me because I am nice. They only feel sorry for me because you are so mean to me!" he argued again.

"Hey knock it off!" Annastasia said as she separated the two Pokémon, who were now poised to fury swipe one another. "Logan will be the judge for this battle, then I will be the judge after that".

"You can just do it", Logan told her. "I changed my mind. I don't want to do it anymore".

Logan jumped down from the judge's platform and ran out of the gym.

"Well I don't want anything that has to do with _you_ anymore", Lily responded, running away in the opposite direction.

"Can Someone help me?" Annastasia addressed her friends.

"I will be the judge", Nolan offered. "Someone go find them".

Nolan jogged over to where Annastasia was standing.

"I will go talk to Lily", Annastasia told everyone. "Continue with the gym battle while I am gone".

"I will go talk to Logan", said Rita.

The two girls and their Pokémon left the gym, going in opposite directions just as the two cats did. Behind them the battle resumed.

"Can you help me out with your nose?" Annastasia asked Lil-G. "I can't tell if these Meowth prints in the sand are hers or someone else's, since they are on all fours.

"Pu Lillipup!" Lil-G announced, pointing her nose in the direction of the woods.

Annastasia and Bleu followed lil-G's nose. They found Lily talking to someone in her Meowth language. To their surprise, they discovered that it was another female Meowth.

"Nya ny ny", Lily told the Pokémon, ignoring Annastasia and the others.

"Nya Ny Nyasu" the other Meowth replied. She put a paw on Lily's shoulder and encouraged her to turn around and look at her friends.

"Did you just need to blow off some steam? Or is something else bothering you?" Annastasia asked Lily.

"Yes to both questions, actually", she responded.

"Ny Nya?" the mysterious Meowth asked.

"Ny", Lily told her.

The unknown Meowth walked away, leaving Lily alone with Bleu, Annastasia, and Lil-G.

"So what is wrong?" Annastasia asked casually, sitting down on a rock next to Lily. "And who was that other Pokémon?"

"One question at a time", the Meowth answered, stretching out her paws.

Lily jumped up onto a nearby log and licked her paw a few times. Lil-G and Bleu also settled down.

"So I am mad at Logan because he is always trying to copy me", Lily blurted. "Everything I try and do, he wants to do. He never lets me do anything alone. And we are always lumped together as if we are the same Pokémon. We don't even look or sound alike, but people always insist that we are the same because we are siblings".

"I can see how that is annoying, but that isn't Logan's fault that you hatched out of the same egg. If it bothers you that people always 'lump you together', you need to tell them", Annastasia responded.

"But Logan makes it worst. For example. I told dad and mom I wanted to learn how to talk human, so he decided he wanted to learn to speak human. I decided that I wanted to practice walking on two legs, so he tried it. Then I went back to walking on four legs and he copied that too! Then he learned to read just like I did, he learned to play guitar and piano just like I did, and it was even my decision to come on this journey. He didn't want to come", Lily ranted. "He only came because I did".

"You are a role model", Annastasia told her. "That is a good thing. He looks up to you. That isn't a bad thing at all. You should be flattered. And just think of all those new things you encouraged him to do. You just said that he wouldn't have done them on his own".

"Its just that I want to be my own person, not another version of Logan", she explained.

"Taria tar", Bleu cooed.

"Pup pup Lillipup Lillipup", said Lillipup.

"They understand what I mean", Lily sighed.

"Have you talked to Logan about this?" Annastasia asked. "Without yelling at him?"

"Sorta. I told him to give me more space. That is why he usually sleeps with Takeshi or Jay now instead of me", Lily told Annastasia. "And we don't really play as many pranks on people as we used to".

"I noticed that", Annastasia responded. "Logan probably feels really bad too. I bet he misses you. You know deep down that he wouldn't want to make you upset on purpose. I bet he is really frustrated right now thinking you two are growing apart".

"Well we are growing apart. We are supposed to. We are seventeen years old. I mean, that is young for a Pokémon, considering Pokémon can live really, really long. But most Pokémon have mates by now. That doesn't mean we aren't still family, but Purrloin and Meowth aren't really known for hanging around with their parents and siblings until the day they die", Lily explained.

"Most Purrloin and Meowth don't live like humans either", Annastasia pointed out.

"That is another thing", Lily started. "Sometimes I just want to be a regular Pokémon".

"Taria?" asked Bleu.

"Lillipup Lillipup?" asked Lil-G.

"You mean you want to be wild?" Annastasia asked. "Like the Pokémon you were just talking to?"

"No, not like that. I mean I don't want all those human expectations. I want to just be able to sleep all day every once in a while and not have people recognize me when I walk down the street", Lily answered.

Annastasia giggled. "That would be nice. Unfortunately, there are a lot of people who would like that life, it's called wealthy retirement. You and I are lucky, if our parents aren't dumb enough to blow all of their money away then someday we will get a taste of that life. But for now, we just can't do that".

"I mean most Pokémon can, you know, act like 'pets'. Just look at your dad's Pokémon. Sure they used to do some battling, but those days are long gone. Now they just hang out with James and play games all day with all their Pokémon pals", said Lily.

"I see what you mean", Annastasia replied, thinking of Chimecho and Mime Jr. "If you need a break while we are doing all this traveling, there is no shame in asking for one. You can always ride on Bleu. He doesn't mind, right buddy?"

"Alt Altaria", Bleu answered.

"Thank you. But I still want my independence. Bleu can't help with that", Lily reminded them.

"Well I can mention something to Logan and back you up, but you are definitely going to have to talk to him", Annastasia told her. "If not this isn't going to go away. You have to tell him how you feel, you have to say it nicely so you don't hurt his feelings, and you have to be crystal clear. Let him know exactly what you want".

"I will. This was helpful. I feel a lot better. Thanks for talking to me", Lily responded.

"Never a problem", Annastasia replied. "Now who was that Meowth?"

Lily blushed. "Promise, promise, promise you won't tell anyone", she whispered, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Altaria?" asked Bleu.

"Pup?" asked Lil-G.

"You two can listen as long as you promise not to tell anyone", Lily told the Altaria and Lillipup.

Bleu and Lil-G agreed to keep her alleged secret. Lily blushed deeper and had them huddle together.

"She is my girlfriend", she confessed.

"Really?" Annastasia asked excitedly. "Since when?"

"Um, we have been together since our first day in Cerulean City", Lily admitted.

"No way, that is impossible, how did you keep a secret from us for that long?" Annastasia asked.

"Meowths are sneaky", said Lily.

"I want more details, this is interesting", Annastasia responded.

"Well Maya used to have a trainer. She hated battling though, so one day during a match she grabbed her empty Pokeball and ran. Eventually she made her way to Cerulean City. She said that Misty was feeding her everyday, so she got used to hanging out there. Anyway, she saw the kids battling and noticed me cheering them on. She thought it was cool that I could talk like a human. We have been hanging out every night since then", Lily explained.

"So does that mean she stays in the Pokeball when we travel?" Annastasia asked. "Why?"

"Maya is extremely shy. That is why she left when you came. It is also why she hates battling. She likes to stay in her Pokeball because she says it makes her feel safe. She wants to meet you all, but every time I bring it up, she chickens out. That is why I want you to keep this a secret", the Meowth explained. "I don't want to lose her trust".

"That is so sweet Lily", Annastasia told the Pokémon.

"Lillil", said Lil-G.

"Tarrr", Bleu cooed.

"Thanks", Lily responded, blushing again.

"Well this is exciting news", Annastasia said to Lily. "If you talk to Maya and explain how you feel, about her, about yourself, and about Logan, I bet you will feel very relieved".

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"I mean I think you have been holding too many secrets, and that it is stressing you out. There is no reason to be keeping so many things to yourself. The others will all love to meet Maya. I am sure of it", Annastasia assured her.

"I know you are right, it's just that sometimes I spent too much time in my head, you know what I mean?" Lily replied.

"I know exactly how you feel" Annastasia answered. "Now let's go back. I bet Amber won that Pace Badge. Do you want to go find Maya?"

"I do, but I know her pretty well by now. I bet she is already there, hidden and watching from a place where no one else can see her", Lily responded.

When Lily and Annastasia got back to the gym, everyone was taking a break. Logan and Rita had already returned, and according to the Amber, she, Pip, and Wingull had already 'annihilated Bill and claimed the Pace Badge as their own'.

"Is everything good now?" Jay asked Annastasia and Lily.

"Yes", they replied in unison.

"I am sorry", Lily and Logan said in unison.

"You first", said Logan, crossing his arms.

"It's a long story, but….I shouldn't be so bossy and get mad at you every time you want to do something that I want to do", Lily told him.

"Well I forgive you. I'm sorry for being a copycat", Logan responded.

"You are forgiven", Lily told her brother. They hugged to make up.

"Yay! Everyone is happy now!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "I thought you were going to fight more and I was really worried!"

"Nah, we are good", they told the children.

"So I believe there is one more young lady you would like a gym battle", Bill started. "Is that correct?"

"Yes", said June. "That is me. "I would really appreciate a gym battle".

"Do you want to battle me or Tamaki?" Bill asked.

"I can battle you. Tamaki had enough for one day", June responded.

"Ok, then let's begin", Bill replied.

Nolan recited the gym rules. Bill sent out his Leafeon and a Sandslash. June decided to use her Venomoth Vinny and Wigglytuff Tia.

"Ok Tia, use double slap on Sandslash. Vinny, use poison powder on both of them!" June ordered.

"Both of you dodge. Sandslash, use sand attack followed by fury swipes on Wigglytuff, Leafeon, blow away that poison powder with your razor leaves", Bill instructed.

Tia dodged Sandslash's fury swipes and used double slap while Leafeon blew away Venomoth's poison powder. Sandslash swiped Tia, forcing it to let go, and the balloon Pokémon responded by body slamming it. Sandslash was knocked into Leafeon.

"Quick, use shadow ball on both other them while they are down!", June instructed her Wigglytuff. "And Vinny, more poison powder!"

"Hurry, dodge those attacks!" Bill told his Pokémon.

Sandslash quickly dug a hole in the beachy terrain to escape the incoming shadowballs and poison powder, and Leafeon go up and ran.

"Follow Leafeon and use body slam", June said to Tia.

"Wiggly tufffff!" Tia shouted as it body-slammed the Leafeon.

"Leafeon is unable to battle", Nolan announced.

"Good job June!"

"You are doing great!"

"One down!"

"Wooo hoooo!"

"Bulbasaurrrrrr!"

Sandslash appeared unexpectedly and started using fury swipes on both the Wigglytuff and Venomoth. Vinny managed to escape and aimed a shadowball at the Sandslash. Sandslash fainted form the attack.

"Sandslash is out of the battle. Challenger June is the winner!" Nolan declared. "Great job".

"And that does it", Amber said proudly.

"June you were amazing!"

"Flaaaa feeeeee!"

"I can't believe you beat Uncle Bill's Leafeon…"

"You and that Venomoth make a great team already"

"Nice June!"

"Congratulations", Bill told the ten year old as he handed her the Pace badge. "I can tell you have a lot of heart, June".

"Thanks mister", June told the man.

"June you are doing so well. Congrats", Annastasia told her.

"So I got you all a cake to celebrate Child's Day", Bill told the children. "Would now be a good time to cut it?"

"Now would be an excellent time!" Takeshi said happily.

"Yeah I could really use some of that", said Amber. "I am starving. We skipped lunch".

"Its only 12:00pm", Jay reminded her.

"Then they cake can be our lunch", Lexi suggested. "That sounds good to me".

"I love having cake instead of real food", Lily agreed.

"I would rather you all have something more substantial to eat for lunch, but as long as you eat a healthy dinner, I guess cake for lunch every once in a while isn't too bad", Annastasia told the group.

"And we can finally open all those gifts that Delibird brought us!" Jocelyn said excitedly.

"I totally forgot about those", said Takeshi. "Now I'm excited. I bet it's going to be good".

"I know what you are talking about", said Bill, "Your parents mentioned that they would be sending gifts. How about you bring them over here and we can open them together and eat the cake. Then there is a festival in town for Child's Day and contests going on at the beach up until late tonight".

"Uncle Bill said that he was going to take me there", Benny told them.

"And I am going to go too", said Tamaki. "There is a surfing contest".

"Interesting", said Michio. "I wouldn't mind going down there".

The children looked at him, surprised, since he never wanted to go anywhere.

"Well I think we all want to go too, right guys?" Soledad asked her friends.

"Yep!" the all responded. "For sure!"

"Then let's go get our stuff from the Pokémon center and open those presents. The sooner we do that the sooner we can get to the festival", Rita rationalized.

"Right", they responded.

Everyone headed towards the door, waving goodbye and promising to return as soon as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· James talks to Rumika

· The group celebrates Child's Day

· Michio confronts Rita

AN: Please review if you have time and peace:)


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: In the first part of this chapter I focus on developing the fusion arc of this fic. There are a lot of references to the 8th movie: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. If you never saw this movie some parts might be a bit confusing but you can find some good summaries online if you are interested, or you can just watch the movie. Bulbapedia has a good article about the Tree of Beginnings too. Anyway the Tree is important, as you will see, and I will talk more about it in later chapters, but this is the first time that anyone is starting to notice its possible connection to the fusions. As always, if there are any questions then ask me. Also thanks for your great reviews. I hope you enjoy this next part:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After waking up to find that Meowth, Lucy, Jessie, Acorn, and a few more of their Pokémon were missing, James tried desperately to reach the missing members of his family. When no one answered their cellphones, he called headquarters, where Giovanni's secretary connected him to Rumika.

"James, hi. I had a feeling you would be calling", Rumika spoke into the videophone. "Are you okay? You don't look too good".

"Jessie, Lucy, Meowth, Wobbufet, Acorn, I woke up and they were all gone", James cried. "Where are they? You have to know!"

"Of course I know. Just settle down, it's okay", Rumika responded. "I know where they went. I am monitoring their mission".

"Mission?" James asked. "They are on a mission? Right now?"

"Yes", Rumika answered. "You mean they didn't say anything to you before they left? Anything at all?"

"Well, Lucy and Meowth did, sort of, but I thought that they would give me some details about the mission they were going to go one or at least say goodbye one last time", James explained. "But I had no idea….I would have never guessed…..that Jessie would leave too. She didn't give the slightest hint. In fact the last thing we talked about was…" his voice trailed off and he looked down.

"James?" Rumika called his name. "James!" She waved her hand in front of the video monitor to regain his attention. "Jessie told me to tell you that she was really sorry and that she will explain everything later. I know she didn't tell you about the mission, but I didn't realize she just disappear from your house! I thought she would have left you a message with some kind of explanation. Are you sure she didn't leave a note or something?"

"No. There is nothing here. Is that all she told you? Does she have anything else to say to me?" James asked glumly.

"She didn't tell me anything specific, but you should trust her. She didn't want Meowth and Lucy to go alone, and she trusts you to understand", Rumika told James. "They won't be long. I think Jessie just wanted to see what Giovanni had in store for Lucy and Meowth. She is very protective over them".

James sighed. "But now I am alone. If she trusts me so much, then why would she run off and not even tell me? And since when does she go on missions without me? We have never done that before".

"I can't really answer that for you", Rumika replied. "But you know I bet if you think hard enough you can come up with an answer. My guess is that she knew you would disapprove and she didn't want to argue. And there is Alex to think of as well".

"True, and that sounds like something she would do", James responded. "I am just upset she left me. I feel like she abandoned me, like I was holding her back so she just moved on".

"James don't say that", Rumika chided. "You know that isn't how she wants you to feel. And she plans on coming back".

"How would you feel if the person you love just disappeared without explanation, leaving you home alone with a child to take care of and a business to run, not to mention the fact that she is on a potential dangerous mission, you don't know how long she will be away, and she is also…well anyway, how would you feel?"

"I suppose I would feel pretty bad. I am sorry James", Rumika responded. "I wish I could help you more".

"Can you at least tell me where they are? Assuming they are all together?" James asked.

"They are together", she answered. "They are in the Toka mountains, in a small region known as Obsidia. Our radars detected that the monster fusion teleported from the waters off the coast of Valencia to there. We have no definite explanation as to why it did that, but we can speculate. First of all, there is a research lab located there. The lab had remnants of Night Stone, which is a mysterious stone that is known to be used by dark, psychic, and ghost Pokémon, though we aren't sure what they use it for. It seemed very suspicious that the beast chose there to teleport, like maybe it recognized that place as its origins or maybe someone forced it there. Or perhaps it has some connections that we cannot realize yet. It is also not far from the Tree of Beginnings, and we want to do all we can to prevent it from teleporting there, because it will be much more elusive once it does. Jessie told me about your experience there".

"Oh, the Tree of Beginnings", James replied, recalling the time the Mew living there had kidnapped Meowth and teleported him there along with Ash's Pikachu. He and Jessie spent two days cramped and hidden in the back of a stranger's car so that they could catch a ride there, only to be eaten by the Tree's antibodies once inside. He didn't like the idea of them going having to return to that place.

"Well according to my radar, the Mew that used to live in The Tree of Beginnings is no longer there", Rumika told James. "So we sent a few Pokémon to check it out, since the antibodies don't go after Pokémon. According to Meowth and Lucy, who have spoken to the Pokémon dwelling there, Mew hasn't been seen for over a decade. The Tree is still alive and well, and so are the Pokémon inside, which means the Mew is alive and well, but it is missing".

"So why are all the Rockets cramped in Obsidia now then?" asked James.

"We need them to keep the beast tranquilized at all times. It is so big, and its resistance to all anti-stimuli is so strong that it literally takes around one hundred people at one time to accomplish this", Rumika explained. "And those people need to take breaks, and when they do, others need to take over, so we have a lot of people down there. If the monster is not under out control for even a few moments, it can teleport to the Tree of Beginnings. If it gets to the heart of the Tree, we will not be to keep it tranquilized. If it is not tranquilized, then it will be able to command the other fusions. We know now that the other fusions obey this one, so if this one is free, then the others will do whatever it wants. They are so powerful and it would overwhelm us".

"And if it gets to the Tree and we follow it somehow?" James inquired.

"We'd have to find some way to protect ourselves from the antibodies. I know that you and Jessie have Mews, but the only way Mew could save you from the Tree is by sacrificing the Tree itself, like it did the last time you were there", Rumika answered.

"So Jessie told you about that too", James commented.

"Yes. Mew used its life force to bring you and the others back, but then Lucario, a guardian of aura, sacrificed himself to bring the Tree back".

"And we don't have a Lucario that is willing to sacrifice itself", James filled in. "Because the only Lucario we know insist that Annastasia's aura is superior to theirs, even though she has hardly any idea how to use it by will".

"Exactly", Rumika responded.

"You mentioned that the monster was building up a resistance to the anti-stimuli, and that you need to keep a lot of agents up there", James started. "What do you mean by that?"

"Every time the monster wakes, we need Rockets there to put it back to sleep. It built up some kind of resistance to Jigglypuff's song and the tranquilizers. We created an enhancer to make the effects of the song more powerful, but it created a resistance to that too. It is clear to us that the monster is adapting to everything. We had Meowth, Lucy, and Jessie deliver some equipment that should prevent the beast from being able to use teleport, but we think it might build up a resistance to that force as well. In the meantime its like I said, we need as many agents there as possible. It is a high stress area to work in, so agents need to keep being switched out in order to keep people sane. And we needed Meowth and Lucy to go to the Tree of Beginnings for us, since the Tree attacks all humans that try to go there, but not Pokémon. Jessie stayed in Obsidia and helped to monitor them".

"How long are they going to be out there do you think?" James asked.

"That is up to them", Rumika answered. "The next plane we have scheduled to fly out there leaves HQ in a few hours. It is possible they might come home on that one. After that we have a plane leaving here once every day".

"Are they all ok? I mean it sounds like they did a lot while I was just sleeping here completely unaware that they were even gone", said James.

"No one is seriously hurt. Your neighbor Dawn broke an ankle, and Ash got some burns on his left arm, but those are the most serious injuries. My friend Jack is human nurse who went along on the mission, so and he said he would let me know right away if something happened to one of my friends or family members".

"Thank you", James responded. "This was reassuring".

"No problem. Any other questions?" she asked.

"What about what we said about connecting to the Pokémon's inner soul?" James inquired. "I have a feeling that might be the key".

"We tried that and it didn't work" Rumika replied. "No one is giving up on the idea…but you, Ash, and N haven't been able to do anything for it. None of the aura readers have. We know the aura is important, but…".

"I know we didn't get that far", he interrupted. "If we can get it to a peaceful place and then find a way to connect to it, don't you think that this whole thing can end?"

"That is a very pleasant thought but that monster is so dangerous that I don't think you, Ash, N, or any of the other known aura readers will be able to get close enough to really try", Rumika answered. "It's too angry. And we really don't have much of a reason to believe that it would work".

"You told me before how all those tranquilizers and such are just buying time, not really solving our problem", James responded. "I discovered something that might solve our problem, and I think we have some very good evidence".

"You do? What evidence?" She questioned.

James stood up and turned around. Rumika watched him curiously as he dug through the knapsack he had lying on the bed. He pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it out in front of him.

"Come out Diablo", James said aloud.

"Charrrr", the Pokémon chanted once it appeared before them.

"That it the fusion Giovanni gave you and Jessie to take care of", Rumika noted. "How is this evidence though?"

"Diablo used to be very mean. He bit everyone, harassed the other Pokémon, destroyed things, was completely disobedient, and could not even communicate effectively. I was patient with this Pokémon and after a few days of really focusing on paying attention to its needs and listening to its inner voice, I discovered that Diablo was just like the others. Now he listens to me and is kinder and gentler. He can also talk to the other Pokémon and make sense. Diablo is happy too", James explained, petting the Pokémon on the head.

"Charrrrr", it sighed deeply.

"James, that is incredible", Rumika told him. "Did you tell Giovanni about this?"

"I haven't told anyone yet. You are the first one. My intention wasn't to be secretive, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of something that I though might not even work. But it did work", James answered.

"We need to tell him right away. According to our researchers, the one thing that every fusion has in common, from your Diablo, to the Garados that Amber and Jay caught, to the beast that is now in Obsidia, is their brain chemistry. If you were able to make this sort of progress with Diablo, I imagine it is possible that you and the other aura-readers can do it with the others", Rumika replied. "This is amazing news. James, you were a big help".

"I am glad", he answered, though his voice was pained. "But I am not going to be satisfied until my family returns".

"I understand. I hope that you feel better knowing that what they were doing was important, and Jessie really does feel guilty for not telling you she was leaving too", said Rumika.

"I don't want her to feel guilty, I just want her to come home", James replied. "All three of them really".

"Well Jessie is definitely coming back, and there is a good chance Meowth and Lucy are too. We thought that we would need Meowth and Lucy much longer, since we expected Mew to be returning to the Tree. We were hoping they could talk to Mew for us and maybe help us to some research inside the Tree, but if Mew hasn't been seen in over a decade, there is no point in having the two of them hang around HQ unless they want to stay in Obsidia. ", she answered back.

"Uncle James?!" A young voice called from down the call.

"I better go", he told Rumika. "He has bedrails on his bed, and he needs help getting down. I also have some fun things planned for Child's Day".

"Good, go. I will let you know as soon as I hear from them, though the chances are they might get to you before they get to me. Good luck James. Have a nice day", Rumika told him. "Bye".

"Bye Rumika. And thank you", James responded before shutting off the phone.

Despite the pain of the situation, he felt much better knowing where they were and what they were doing. But of course he still worried.

"Uncle James?!" Alex called again.

"Coming Alex!" James called as he trotted down the hall, the Charmander-Bulbasaur-Squirtle fusion following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jay, Amber, Soledad, June, Takeshi, Jocelyn, Benny and Tamaki eagerly opened their presents while the older members of their group sipped some of Bill's special hot cocoa in the rec room above the Coral Gym.

"Look what I got Onēsan!" Jocelyn exclaimed happily, raising a pink comb-like object in the air.

"Nice, but what is it?" Annastasia asked the child.

"I don't know but it's my favorite color!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaaa!" Flaafy joined in.

Jocelyn passed her the object and the note that came with it over to Annastasia. She, Lily, and Rita leaned in to read it together.

"It says it is a special brush that when you use it on electric-type Pokémon, it gives them more energy and power", Lily read aloud. "They sounds sweet. I wonder if they make a Meowth-version of that".

"Probably not", Annastasia replied. "That is cool. I bet Flaafy would really like it".

"I can't wait to use it!" Jocelyn said happily.

"Flaafy fla", said Flaafy, curling up in front of Jocelyn. Rita passed her the special brush and she started to comb her Pokémon.

"What did you get, Jay?" Annastasia asked her brother.

"You aren't going to believe this, but they got me a Shiny Stone!" he exclaimed.

"No way!" said Amber, getting up from her spot on the floor. "Those are super rare".

"I have never even seen one before", said Rita. "I have collected Moon Stones, Water Stones, Leaf Stones, Dusk and Dawn Stones, but have never encountered any Shiny Stones".

"Me neither", said Annastasia. "Did mom and papa say where they found it?"

"The note says that Delia gave it to them when they got Togetic as a Togepi from the Mirage Kingdom" Jay explained.

"I don't get it", said Tamaki. "What's the Mirage Kingdom? And what's a Shiny Stone good for?"

"Shiny Stones evolve Togetic into Togekiss", Soledad explained. "They are really hard to find, and expensive to buy".

"And the Mirage Kingdom is a place where many Togepi and Togetic live together. It is kind of a magical place, really, far away in the Hoenn region", said Jay. "Togetic was born there. I was too. They must have been keeping the Stone all this time, since Togetic and I were babies".

"Toge toge", said Togetic.

"Are you going to use it Jay?" asked June. "Togekiss are beautiful Pokémon. You and Togetic are so lucky to be together. I hope that one day I get a Togepi".

"Togetic", Togetic said to June, rubbed up against her affectionately.

"I don't know. What do you think, Togetic? Do you want to evolve?" Jay asked his Pokémon.

"Toge, Togetic toge", it responded. "Tog toge Togetic tic"

"Togetic says that he likes being a Togetic and thinks it might be scary to grow up", Logan translated. "But maybe in the future, if that's ok".

"Of course, whatever you want", Jay responded, petting Togetic on the head. He stuck the Shiny Stone back in its special velvet-lined box. "At least now we have the option".

"Toge Togetic", Togetic agreed.

"I got an evolutionary stone too", Takeshi announced.

"Really? What kind?" June asked excitedly.

"Two actually. A Leaf Stone and a Sun Stone", he answered, holding up both for everyone to see. "So if Gloom wants to become Vileplume, we can use the Leaf Stone, and if he decides he want to become Bellossom, we can use the Sun Stone".

"Wow. Can I hold one?" asked Benny.

"Sure", Takeshi replied, handing the Sun Stone to the seven year old.

June, Jocelyn and Flaafy leaned in to take a closer look too. Takeshi let Gloom out of its Pokeball and explained the stones. Gloom pointed to the Leaf Stone.

"Gloom Gloom Gloooo", it chanted.

"Gloom says that it wants to become a Vileplume", Lily translated.

"Really?" Takeshi asked his Pokémon. "Already? You just turned into Gloom. Are you sure you are ready?"

"Glooo Gloom Gloo", Gloom answered.

"Gloom has been an Oddish for a really long time", Logan explained. "He is wants to be a full grown Pokémon now".

"Ok then buddy. Go for it", Takeshi replied.

"Glooooo", Gloom sighed as it reached for the Leaf Stone.

The evolutionary stone shrunk and disappeared as Gloom transformed into a Vileplume.

"Vileplume!" the Pokémon chanted happily as it observed its new body.

"Wow you look fantastic Vileplume!" June told the Pokémon.

"She is right Vileplume. How do you feel?" Takeshi asked his partner.

"Plume Vileplume plume", it responded.

"He says that he feels like a million bucks", said Lily. "No regrets".

"Cyndaquil!"

"Bulba saur, saur"

"Flaafy flaaa"

"Pichupi"

"Togetic"

"Charrrrrrr"

"Zorua Zo"

"Pup!"

"Tarrrrrria"

"Esssspeonnn"

"Pikachuuu!"

The other Pokémon all gathered around the new addition to their group. The others talked about the various gifts that their parents had gotten them for Child's Day while Bill handed them each a piece of cake. Afterwards they all headed down to the beach, where there were games and activities especially for kids.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in Rumika, are you there? Rumika!" Jessie called into her mouthpiece. "Rumika!"

"Chill Jessie I am here", Rumika answered. "I was just adjusting the volume on this thing. How are you? Is everything alright? How did the mission go?"

"The mission was a successful, relatively speaking. We did our job at least. And yes, Lucy, Meowth, and I are on our way back to Pallet", Jessie told her.

"Good. I suppose I will be seeing you in headquarters shortly then", Rumika responded.

"Probably not", she replied. "I don't want to linger. I want to get back home to James and Alex as soon as possible".

"Feeling guilty?" Rumika asked.

"James called you, I know he did. How upset was he?" Jessie asked anxiously.

"Very. How could you do that to him? I mean if you needed to do something crazy, you could have at least invited him along for the ride", she answered. "But he came around".

"I know I took advantage of him", Jessie replied. "I knew it the minute I left. I knew it before I left even. I just…..I had to do something, ok? I will talk to him and everything will be fine. You'll see".

"I know. I don't know how, but you always have a way of bouncing back", Rumika responded. "Well I am glad you are all okay. I was worried that you would get hurt. Could you imagine what James would do if that happened?"

"I don't want to think about that", Jessie answered. "Thanks for being on my side".

"I am just doing my job, cousin", she replied. "I will talk to you later. Good luck. I will tell James you are on your way. I promised him I would let him know as soon as I heard from you again".

"Ok. Thanks again", Jessie told Rumika before she hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There are so many people here!" Jocelyn exclaimed, looking around the Valencia beach. "Where did they all come from?"

"All over Kanto", Bill answered. "This beach is a great place to spend Child's Day. When I was a young boy, my parents would take Ritchie and I down here. It's a long trip but always worth it".

"Sweet", Amber commented. "There is a shooting competition. Ha! I am going to go over there and show those suckers how a real archery champion does it".

"Pichu Pi!" Pip exclaimed.

"Come on Blue-Jay, Come watch me", Amber told Jay, tugging on her friend's shirt.

"Hey watch it", he told Amber, brushing her hands away. "I love this shirt, you are going to stretch it out".

Jay pushed her away and flattened out his blue sequin-studded Woobat top. When he was done, Amber dragged him towards the registration tent. Pip, Togetic, and Chikorita followed them.

"Can I get some cotton candy?" Jocelyn asked Annastasia.

"You already had cake today", Annastasia reminded her. "That is too much sugar. But we can get something to go and eat it tomorrow or later this week".

"Ok", she replied. "Benny, do you want to come too?"

Benny nodded. Annastasia let everyone know that she had Benny and Jocelyn and she walked them towards the treat vendors. Lily and Logan joined them. Soledad and June decided to spend some time at a makeup tent, and Takeshi found a video game tent. Tamaki stayed and hung out with Nolan, Lexi, Rita, Michio, and Bill.

"I didn't realized that you were Ritchie's brother", Nolan commented.

"I am ten years older than him. We were never that close growing up, but we are now", Bill responded. "We live near each other and my wife Valerie and Sakura are good friends. Valerie is a Team Rocket spy. She was gone even before Ritchie and Sakura left. I haven't seen her in a month".

"I am sorry to hear that", Lexi said to the man.

"Oh but she is loving it", Bill replied. "She loves her job, and we talk everyday".

"I am glad you are staying positive about it", said Rita. "My mother was getting really depressed when my father started doing more and more things for Team Rocket because he was never at home. I have siblings too. They are Rocket teens as well, so they are independent, but it was still stressful. Now she helps him more with missions and he doesn't do as much anyway".

"Tamaki, don't you want to go enjoy the festival? After all, as a twelve year old, this is technically your last Child's Day", said Lexi.

"I know, but the registration for the surfing competition is going to open any minute, and I want to be the first one in line", the boy replied.

"Okay. Nolan and I are going to go take a stroll on the boardwalk. There are funny looking street performers and such", she replied. "We will see you later". The waved goodbye and turned towards the city lights.

"And I am going to go get Benny from Annastasia so that she doesn't have to babysit him the whole time", Bill announced before walking away.

Nolan, Lexi, and Bill all left, leaving Tamaki with Michio, Rita, and their Pokémon.

"Surfing competition huh? Like for little kids?" Michio asked Tamaki.

"Well, there is one for little kids, as it is Child's Day after all, but there is also one for older kids and adults. The age categories are 11 and under then 12 and up", Tamaki explained. "I am finally old enough for the 12 and up category, and I really want to try and win".

"Pika chu pika?" asked Scarlett.

"It sounds to me like Scarlett is asking if you surf", Rita said to Michio.

"I do surf actually", Michio replied. "It's a stereotype, but yes, believe it or not, I am a surfing Alonian".

"I knew it dude!" Tamaki exclaimed, reaching for a high-five, which Michio ignored this time.

Rita sniggered. "So are you going to take on all these little kids and take home the Child's Day trophy? That sounds mature".

"Actually winning the competition is a big deal", Tamaki told Rita, recovering from Michio's rejection of his high-five. "The 12 and up competition is mostly adults. Usually only a handful of people under the age of sixteen compete. That is why I want to win so badly. It would be a real honor and impressive".

"Espeee Espeon", his Espeon agreed.

Tamaki smiled at Rita. Pushed him away and turned to her Zorua.

"In that case I will compete too. Good idea don't you think?" she said to her Pokémon.

"Zo Zo!" the fire-type chanted in approval.

"You surf too?" Michio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure do", she responded.

"Hey registration is up. I don't know about you all, but I want to register first before than line gets really long", Tamaki told the teens before running off with his mother's Espeon.

Rita walked behind Michio and grabbed him unexpectedly. "So what do you want to do now that we are all alone?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Michio shook her away. It was clear to him that Annastasia was serious when she said he was going to have to learn to speak up for himself if he ever wanted unwanted partners to stop making advances on him. He wondered if Rita was really as nice as Annastasia claimed she was, and what would happed if Rita just ignored his request and kept doing what she was doing.

"Rita… this has to end", he finally told her.

"What do you mean by 'this' ?" she asked playfully.

"You know, all the touching, and that voice. You keep saying you are going to leave me alone and then two days later you are back to your antics", he explained, trying to be firm. "It never ends".

"Antics? I am just flirting", Rita replied defensively. "I get bored and lonely out here traveling, don't you? I mean you have to. I get it if you don't want to go all the way, but can't we meet halfway? I mean the guy from that rental stand was ok last night but I bet you could do a much better job on me. And I have had good luck in the past with surfer dudes."

"Rita, seriously, if you don't stop, then one of us will have to go", he told her. "And its not going to be me. I have a lot more to lose than you do".

"Geeze. Can you at least give some explanation? I'll accept your 'no' but I want to know why are you so adamant on this. Don't you just want to try it once, for the experience? Fun? Stress relief? Curiosity? Experimentation?" Rita inquired. "Practice?"

"Practice?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you know, a lot of people have sex with other people so that when they find someone they actually like they could do a good job", she explained. "So was that a yes?"

Michio paused. The one time he considered accepting her offer was so that he could do just as she was suggesting. But we really couldn't stand her and it was too embarrassing. He knew that wasn't the way he wanted her to find out about his orientation, or rather-lack thereof.

"No...I don't know. Rita, it's not you, it's me" he replied.

"Oh I see what you are thinking", Rita said slyly. "Lily told me about your little secret. Of course I didn't believe it at first, but now, now it is so obvious. Oh, wait until she finds out! I won't say anything though unless you want me to".

"What secret?" He asked.

"Your secret love, of course", Rita answered.

"That isn't a secret", he responded.

"So you told her?" Rita asked excitedly. "She didn't tell me about it. You must have fucked something up".

"No, I mean we are not…..I am not….we are not a thing really…Rita, you aren't listening to me", he chided.

"But you obviously know who I am talking about or we wouldn't be having this conversation" she pointed out. "So if you don't have a 'thing' for my best friend then why not screw around with me?"

"Ok, listen up, I am only going to say this once", he started, now fully angered by Rita' comments. "If you don't take what I am about to tell you seriously and do as I request, then I am going to ask Annastasia to kick you out of our group. And if you hear me out then you will know that she will be on _my_ side".

"Ok", Rita responded.

Rita was surprised not only by the sudden escalation of his frustration but also by his claim that Annastasia would choose his side over hers. He looked her in the eyes intensely before he continued with the rest of his lecture.

"I am asexual, just like Annastasia. So I want you to stop touching me, asking me to do you sexual favors, and getting pissed when I don't flirt back", he started. "I don't want you or anyone else to assume that I have certain motivations for doing things, because you always guess wrong. I don't want you so leave me alone and get over it. And don't ever, ever, ever, touch me again".

When Michio finished he turned away from her. Scarlett also turned away. She didn't understand human relationships that well, but she knew from the beginning that Rita was a source of frustration and found that she resented Rita for that.

"Look, you know I feel like the biggest bitch in the world right now", Rita said after a few seconds of intense silence had passed between them. "You must have talked to Annastasia about this….which is why you know about her….but she never told me about you. I would have never gone near you if I knew this was the case".

"Did I really have to put a label on myself in order for you to understand?" he asked quietly, refusing to look at her. "I don't understand why 'no, stop' wasn't enough to make you stop. I happy you feel bad".

Rita contemplated that for a moment.

"You are right. It should have been enough" she responded, breaking into tears. "I should have listened the first time. I am sorry".

Michio turned around. Scarlett followed his lead. "I'll forgive you as long as you stop, but you have to really stop. That means even those stares you give me when we are eating. I can't tell if they are sexual, but they still piss me off".

Rita smiled. "I'll admit that they were sexual, and yes, I will stop. Everything. And I will buy you a ca….."

"Don't buy me a cake", he interrupted.

Rita was a about to ask him how he knew that she was going to say 'cake', but Tamaki and Espeon returned. She let out a frustrated sigh, though she had to admit she had never been so happy to see Tamaki in her entire life.

"They let me register you guys too", Tamaki told the teens. "That is why I took so long".

"Speeee Espeon", said Espeon.

"Is everything okay?" Tamaki asked, observing their wearied expressions. "You both look very serious".

"We were just arguing about the surfing contest", Rita lied. "Nothing you need to worry about".

"Yeah, I don't have to worry, because I am going to beat you both", Tamaki responded. "Even you, Alola dude!"

"Espeon!" his mother's Pokémon agreed.

Annastasia, Jocelyn, Benny and Bill rejoined them. Tamaki explained how both Michio and Rita planned on competing in the surfing contest. Annastasia decided that she as going to sign up too.

"You can surf too?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"She sure can!" Jocelyn said proudly. "She's amazing too!"

"Tarria Alta"

"Flaaaafy!"

"Lillipup pup"

"I surf with my Pokémon", Annastasia explained. "I learned when I was younger because I travel a lot and my family loves the beach".

"I surf too!" Jocelyn said excitedly. "But not by myself. Usually with mommy or Jay or papa or Annastasia or Amber".

"I had no idea that y'all surfed!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You all should compete".

"Amber and Jay are off doing that Archery competition, or more accurately, Jay is watching Amber compete", said Bill, chuckling. "But the 11 and under contest isn't for another two hours, and registration doesn't close until about fifteen minutes before the start of the contest".

"So they will have time if they want to", Annastasia responded.

"I can't wait to watch you. Onēsan you will be great!" Jocelyn told her big sister.

"Flaafy flaa", said Flaafy.

"Well, I will try my best at least. I am going to go register before that line gets much longer", she responded.

"I will come with you", said Michio.

"Pikachu!" said Scarlett, following Michio, Annastasia, Bleu and Lil-G to the registration area.

"So what's up?" Annastasia asked Michio. "You seem elated. I thought you were tense earlier".

"I was, but I did something that made me feel relieved", he told her.

"Drugs, sex, or alcohol?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha-ha. I talked to Rita about you-know-what actually", he responded. "And she agreed to stop irritating me".

"Oh that's great", Annastasia replied genuinely. "I bet she was really sorry".

"She was, I think. She cried a little, but it didn't last long because we were interrupted. But it was nice while it lasted", said Michio. "I am still going to keep an eye out for her. I can't go trusting her just yet".

"I can't blame you for being like that, but be forgiving. She doesn't live in our world. Everything is sexual for her", Annastasia cautioned him. "I am not saying she was right for doing it, but the reason she was so pushy with you was because being aggressive is what most of the guys she has hooked up with liked. It's her turn on as well, and she thought you were playing hard to get".

"Well good for her" he grumbled.

"Anyway, I am not as great a surfer as Jocelyn brags. I am going to embarrass myself out there", Annastasia admitted.

"It sounds to me like you are saying this to protect your pride, or to throw me off", Michio responded.

"I seriously suck. The chances are I will be eliminated pretty quickly. I am pretty unsteady out there", she explained. "And yes, I might be protecting my pride just a little".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Two besties argue

· The group decides where to go next and starts the long trip there

· Jessie, Lucy, and Meowth come home to a very depressed James…but he seemed fine when Rumika last spoke to him…hmmm…

AN: Please review as always and enjoy life :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This AN is for **UMBREON** , who asked about fanart. Of course, you all can read it too:)

If you go back to Chapter 5, there is a scene where Annastasia puts on her uniform for the first time and I describe it in detail. Then a little while later in the same chapter, when they are all in the kitchen eating breakfast, I describe the other uniforms, even Lily and Logan's. Also remember that all the Pokémon have TR bandanas too. This is a good chapter to re-read because I also put at the top some reminders of the relationship status on some of the people after Stand by You, and I also notice that it kind of does really display's everyone's feelings and attitudes at the beginning of the journey. This is also the chapter were they leave Pallet for the first time together. I would be super happy if you made artwork I would probably cry. The only reason I haven't even tried making any of my own is because I suck at drawing and I don't even have any time, so the fact that you are even considering it is great. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this next chapter:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The competition went as many of them probably expected, with Amber taking home the trophy for the 11 and under category and Michio conquering the twelve and up one. Tamaki regretted ever mentioning the competition in the first the first place, since came in second to Michio and would have won the trophy for himself if he the Alonian was absent from the competition. Michio sorta shrugged off the victory, where as Amber's wore hers as proudly as possible. Everyone was proud of her, and stunned that she managed to win two prestigious contests in a row, but she got into the habit of talking about it nonstop, right up until breakfast the next morning.

"They ought to create a sport that is a combination of both Archery and Surfing", Amber said obnoxiously as they finished up their morning meal at the Pokémon Center. "Then I could be the champion of that too!"

"Don't get a big head, Amb", Jay told her quietly, staring into his bowl of cereal.

"Toge Togetic"

"Pichu Pi"

"Hey if you won two contests in a row like this, you would be acting the same way", she retorted.

"Would not", he responded.

"Would too", she countered.

"You are being obnoxious", he told her. "All you have talked about since last night was the contests that I watched you win".

"I thought you were going to be happy for me". Amber replied. "But now you are being an unsupportive friend".

"That is not true! I always support you", said Jay. "I was there for both contests, even though I lost in the second one, I still cheered you on".

"Should we interrupt them?" June whispered to Takeshi.

She, Soledad, and Takeshi were sharing the table with Amber and Jay. Lily and Logan were sitting with Rita, Nolan, and Lexi a short distance away and everyone else was on the other side of the café.

"I don't think so", Takeshi responded. "This sounds personal".

"I will if it gets out of hand", Soledad whispered to her two friends. "Let them try and talk it out".

Jay and Amber continued. Their Pokémon watched on shamefully.

"But halfway through my archery contest you left for no reason!" she exclaimed. "And now you are getting mad at me for celebrating".

"I had a reason, I was going to explain later, but it doesn't sound like you would even care", Jay said tearfully.

"How could you say that?!" Amber yelled, slamming the table. She reached forward and grabbed Jay by the front of his shirt.

"Pichuuuuuuuu!" Pip exclaimed, electrocuting Amber.

Amber stopped mid-sentence. Since Amber was holding onto Jay, they both experience the shock as it traveled from her body to his.

"Pip!" they both yelled angrily once the shock was over. Amber let go of Jay but Soledad got in his way.

"Stop arguing", Soledad ordered. "You are best friends. Now cut it out and make up".

"Yeah just chill", said Takeshi. "Amber, you need to stop bragging, and Jay, just let it go".

"They are right" said Nolan. "We are more than friends here. We traveling companions and a family too. So when two of us argue t affects everyone here. You two already know that".

"I am tired of her always taking advantage of me", Jay cried. "She is so mean sometimes".

"Togetic toge", Togetic said sympathetically as he handed Jay a napkin from the breakfast table to dry his tears.

"Thanks Togetic", he told the Pokémon.

Amber fumed. "Well you are too sensitive. You are ten years old but you still act like a baby. I know I sound mean sometimes but I am just being frank. Someday you are going to have to learn to face real mean people by yourself. So don't call me mean!"

"Piiiii", Pip sighed.

Annastasia walked over to see why Amber had yelled and why Pip shocked them. Lexi explained what happened. Annastasia made them sit alone in one of the dorms so that they could talk and make up.

"You should apologize to me", Jay started.

"Of course _you_ would think that", Amber replied.

"Because its true", he responded. "I didn't do anything wrong. You got mad at me for being sensitive. That's not fair game".

Amber sighed. She got up and kicked the bed, then internally kicked herself. "You are right. That wasn't fair game. And as for you leaving for part of the archery competition…well, it's not like you were obligated to be there anyway. I shouldn't have made you feel like you needed to stand there and watch me instead of enjoying the festival for yourself. Besides, it was nice of you to be there for most of it".

"I enjoyed watching you", said Jay. "I was too shy to do the rest of the festival by myself, and I didn't know where the others were".

"Thanks", Amber replied. "It was nice, no matter what your motivation".

"I have faced real mean people by my self, by the way", Jay told her. "I don't always run crying to you or Annastasia".

"Oh yeah, like who?" she inquired.

"Like everyday", he replied. "Those strangers who don't know me. When none of you all are looking, they might knock a soda out of my hand, or pushy me down, or trip me, or cut me in line at the cafeteria. Don't fight back, but I do stand up for myself sometimes. That is why I get beat up so much".

Amber frowned. She reach out and touched one of his ear lobes and fingered the seemingly fake diamond stud that pierced it.

"Those earrings are going to make things so much worse", she commented.

"They already have", he admitted. "Three people already tried to rip them out. But hey, I won't let them. They need to settle for a few weeks to heal or else the holes will close up".

Amber laughed. "I was more concerned about them getting stolen!" she hooted. "But I guess your parents can just buy you knew ones. Or hire a personal police force to hunt down the thieves and then sue them. I for one will never own diamond anything". She added sadly.

"Well if you want the next time we pass a jewelry store we can get your ears pierced and put in some diamond studs", Jay suggested hopefully. "You would look so great. Can we do it please?"

"No way", she responded. "I am not sticking needles in my ears just because it looks nice. That shit is crazy".

"Beauty is pain", Jay shrugged.

"Don't you know it", Amber mumbled.

"What?" Jay asked, cupping his ear. "I missed that".

"Never mind. I think this counts as making up. I am sorry", she told Jay. "I won't mention those dumb contests ever again, unless we end up coming back here for next year's Child Day, then I will remind you all of how awesome it was to become a champ for a day".

"Nah, you're a champ everyday Amb", Jay replied. "Sorry for…..whatever".

They got up off the bed and hugged to confirm the apology. Jay opened the door. Togetic, Chikorita, and Pip were apparently keeping guard, under Annastasia's orders to not let them out until they were acting like friends again. Pip squeaked an apology for shocking them and jumped into Amber's arms. They walked back down to the café, were everyone was waiting with their bags, ready to move on to the next location.

"So you made up?" Soledad asked hopefully.

"Yeah", they replied in unison.

"Hug to prove it", said Annastasia.

Amber and Jay embraced with Pip getting crushed in the middle.

"Good, now kiss!" said Rita.

"Ew gross", the children responded, pushing each other away.

"Anyway, we are all packed and ready to go, I imagine you are too right? Annastasia asked.

The preteens nodded. Annastasia had asked them all to do it before breakfast.

"Excellent. So I was thinking one more bathroom break and then we can all get moving", Annastasia told the group. "Sound good?"

"Sounds great", said Jay.

"I approve", said June.

"Me too", said Amber. "But Jay, aren't you going to change into your TR uniform?"

"But I like this shirt", he said defensively. "I just got it yesterday, and I am wearing the rest of the uniform, just not the top".

"And you have been wearing it every since", Lily giggled, touching the sequins that hung of off it.

"It looks fine Jay, no one really cares if you are out of uniform", Annastasia told him.

"And I suppose you are all ready to go too, right Benny and Tamaki?" Bill asked the children.

"Sure Uncle Bill", Tamaki responded.

"Does this mean that they are coming on our journey with us?" Jay asked in confusion.

"Well, not really", Tamaki answered. "We were discussing it this morning. Benny and I kind of like it here. We feel grounded, you know? So while a journey would be fun, we aren't up for it. However we wouldn't mind coming with you to your next gym battle in Vermillion City".

"Like I said, Lt. Surge is my cousin", said Bill. "He wouldn't mind seeing the kids again and they could use little more adventure while I stay here and watch over the gym".

"So Tamaki and I get to go with you to Vermillion City and then come back here", Benny explained. "Annastasia said that it would only be for a few weeks".

"That's great!" Jay responded enthusiastically. "I will get my stuff and then we can head over to Hutber Port".

"Hurry big brother we are waiting for you!" Jocelyn called after him as he scurried down the hall, Togetic and Chikorita on his heels.

"We aren't in a rush, Jocelyn", Annastasia told her sister. "We have all day to catch the ferry, it leaves every 30 minutes".

Their plan was to take the ferry from Hutber Port to the mainland as Ash, Misty, and Brock had suggested. Apparently they had done the same thing many years prior, when they had come to this Island by accident after a horrific accident on the St. Anne cruise ship left them and Team Rocket stranded. After spending time in Porta Vista, Ash, Misty, and Brock eventually made their way to Saffron City. But their group decided that they wanted to skip that gym, since ghosts freaked most of them out. The idea of electric gym was more appealing, and Jocelyn would apparently die if they didn't go to Vermillion to visit all of Lt. Surge's electric Pokémon. Jay returned to the café and ran up to Nurse Joy, who was grabbing a snack for her and Chansey.

"I am so sorry to bother you while you are trying to take a break but I have to leave know I and I wanted to give you this", Jay told the woman. He handed her an envelope.

"That is very nice of you Jay, but what is this for?" Nurse Joy responded, taking the envelope in her hand.

"For letting me take Chikorita as my partner. We already make a good team and I am really grateful for the way you helped me when she was injured too", Jay replied. "Its nothing big….it's just something I bought real quick while I was at the festival yesterday".

"Oh Jay this is so sweet", she responded with a smile. "I am a nurse, and it is my job to help Pokémon. I don't expect presents in return. But I really do appreciate this. Thank you so much".

"Thank you" Jay said one last time. He turned and run back to his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jessie and the others predicted, James wasn't very happy the moment they got back to Pallet. Not one of them could tell what it was, but there was definitely something wrong; there was an intensity and coldness between him and the rest of his family members, minus Alex. It was the kind of seriousness that had only manifested in James four or five times throughout his entire life, and it was something that Meowth, Lucy, and Jessie were not expecting at all.

"Howdy Jim", Meowth had greeted him.

"Hi Meowth, Lucy, Acorn, Jessie", James said quietly, faking a smile. "I am happy you home".

"Yous don't look too happy", Meowth commented.

Lucy elbowed him in the ribs and cursed at him to 'shut up'. Lucy and James exchanged a few words about the mission, with Lucy explaining how it was a 'success'. Meowth asked about Alex. James told him that he was upstairs napping, and the two cats scurried to their bedroom to do the same. Jessie and Acorn stood across from him in the kitchen.

"James, please forgive me, I am really sorry. If I knew you would get this upset I would have never…"

"Please don't", he interrupted. "Jess, you probably would have gone anyway. And you have no idea how upset I am. Just please give me some time alone. I am going to be sleeping in Jay's room. I already told Alex where to go to find me. I just need some time….."

Without another word, James went up the stairs. Jessie was speechless.

"Rumika didn't tell me that he was _this_ pissed", Jessie whispered to her Eevee.

"Vee Eevee eve", the Pokémon replied.

Jessie groaned audibly and plopped down onto one of the kitchen stools. She closed her eyes and lay her head down on the counter. Wobbufet came out of nowhere and started rubbing her shoulders. Frillish fetched her a glass of water and Gourgeist offered some words of comfort, though she couldn't understand a syllable of them.

"I thought only I got to be the bitchy and hormonal one at this stage", she complained to her fellow females, and Wobbufet, who was just always there.

"Frill, Frillish"

"Yanmega"

"Ninetallllles"

"Gourgeist"

"Eeeveee"

"Wobba!"

"I really should have listened to Meowth and Lucy and stayed behind", Jessie told the Pokémon. "I was just feeling like I need to do something insane, and I didn't even think of the consequences, now look what I have done to him".

Her Pokémon once again offered their chants of sympathy. Jessie got up and headed towards her bedroom. She passed James on the way, as he was heading from the bathroom to Jay's room. She wondered how long he was going to sleep there. Ten minutes? An hour? A day? Multiple days? It worried her.

Jessie tried to offer another apology but he refused to look her in the eyes. Instead he shuffled into his son's empty bedroom and silently shut the door. Jessie tried to ignore the sound of him softly crying and climbed into her own bed.

She was surprised at how big it felt without James and a third of his Pokémon lying beside her. She suddenly realized that it was the first time ever that she had laid in it alone, and that this was the first time they had ever had an argument that they didn't settle before turning in for the night. She cried pathetically, but Acorn jumped to her rescue, and she stopped and started to think.

"I don't understand….he was so mad at me for leaving him alone, and now he wants to….be alone?" she wondered aloud. "That doesn't make any sense. And Rumika said he was fine, that he forgave me, and he wouldn't lie. Did I do something else?"

To her surprise, Acorn shifted back into a Mew and used telepathy to talk to her, something that was extremely rare for the Pokémon to do without being asked. She usually preferred to stay in her Eevee form and use body language and context when communicating with her human family members.

 _"Jessie, maybe James is going through something you don't know about"_ , Acorn suggested.

"I suppose that is a possibility. If that is the case. I want him to tell me right away. In fact more than anything, I want him to walk through that door right this moment and explain what he is feeling to me", she said to Acorn.

"Let's hope so", the Mew responded.

"I am hoping. I will stay up all night and try all day tomorrow to get him to talk to me", Jessie replied. "I will get to him".

That conversation was 60 hours ago.

James never came that night, nor did he talk to Jessie, Lucy, Meowth, or any of Jessie's Pokémon the next day or the day after that. He had left early the next morning, leaving a note for Jessie, Meowth, and Lucy explaining that he and Alex had a fun-filled day planned at the park, Professor Oak's lab, and the movie theater. He took Alex out for all three meals, and even though he called twice to inform them that everything was ok with Alex, he said it in a monotone didn't bring up anything that had to do with him or his feelings at all. The next day was the similar, with James taking Alex to the museum and then a waterpark for toddlers. James mentioned that he talked to the kids and they told him about their surf competition for Child's Day and how they loved the presents they got, but his conversation with Jessie, Lucy, or Meowth did not go beyond that. Once again he was out the whole day and didn't come back until it was Alex's bedtime. James ignored Jessie once again when she tried to talk to him about what was still bothering him, and they went to bed alone for the third night in a row. Jessie decided that in the morning, she was going to force the answer out of him.

Jessie got up at six the next morning make sure she was prepared. After making the coffee (a job Wobbufet had reclaimed after Jay left), Jessie cooked up some eggs, bacon, and toast with all different toppings. She had a plan to get him to talk. At about 7:10am, she heard the sound of two hushed voices and giggling coupled with soft footsteps making their way towards the kitchen.

"Something smells good!" Alex exclaimed. "Yummy!"

"Yes", James said curiously. "I wonder what it could be…"

James rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. Alex was on his shoulders and the were both dressed for a day at the beach. James breathed in sharply when he saw her and looked down. Alex, however, squealed with laughter and reached out to Jessie.

"Aunt Jessie!" He shrieked as she picked him up. "Where have you been?"

"Oh just busy with work", she answered, smiling back at him. She tickled him and made him laugh harder. "I made you some breakfast for you".

"Ok!" He said happily.

Jessie sat him down in one of those little boosters seat designed so that enthusiastic toddlers didn't go toppling off of kitchen stools. James wasn't sure how to react. Alex encouraged him to sit down, and after some internal debate, he decided to obey and let Jessie serve him some food. He started eating after Alex hit him and told him that they couldn't go to the Orange Islands on an empty stomach.

"You know, I love the Orange Islands too", Jessie said to the three-year old. "Is it okay of I come with you too?"

"Oh please come Aunt Jessie!" Alex shouted. "Please!"

"Well it is up to Uncle James", she responded, glaring at James, who choked on his coffee after she finished her comment.

"Um, I think Aunt Jessie is forgetting that she has a lot of important work to do and that she can't leave the hotel", James told Alex. "So I think it is best for her to stay here. Plus, if she doesn't come with us, she can make us something really good for dinner. Your favorite meal, whatever you want in the whole wide world".

" _Why",_ James thought to himself. _"Doesn't she know I need this!"_

"No! I want both of you to come!" Alex screamed.

"Hey, do yous mind?" Meowth called from the stairwell. He and Lucy were making their way down. They entered and jumped onto the counter. "Weeze are tryin' to sleep up dere".

"Perfect", said Jessie. "You two watch Alex. Me and Uncle James need to talk out back. Alone".

Meowth knew that her expression meant 'do not interfere or else' and decided to follow her orders. He and Lucy distracted Alex while Jessie left to have her way with James.

Jessie had the urge to grab him by the throat, but seeing as the toddler was still within viewing distance, she dragged him by the hand instead, and waited until they got outside to the backyard before she started yelling.

"I get it James. I fucked up. I did something really stupid, and selfish. I put myself a risk when I shouldn't have. I made you feel abandoned. I was a jerk, and ass, and I totally deserved for you to be upset at me", She started. "But this? Ignoring me for days? James, what I did wasn't that wrong. I didn't cheat on you. I didn't kill anyone or run off with half our money or betray you in anyway. So what are you treating my like I did? The reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you would just freak out on my and not let me leave. Meowth and Lucy were leaving, they couldn't be stopped, and newsflash, they are my family too. I feel protective over them and I hated the idea of them going on a mission without one of us there. If you showed any interest at all in assisting them, I would have let you go, but no, you didn't. You said it yourself you would much rather stay home and play with Alex than go on a mission. So I trusted you to watch him and then to understand and forgive me when I got back. But instead you shun me like I destroyed all trust between us or something! Now talk before I beat the shit out of you!"

"Oh geeze", James sighed, he sat down on the grass and faced the back yard. "Wow".

"More substance please?", Jessie asked irritably. "Now!"

"Okay, okay", he started. "Look Jess, there is a big misunderstanding here. I realize now I made it much worse but distancing myself from you so soon after you got back".

"Well it is obvious to me that you made things more difficult to understand, because right now I don't understand anything, including what you are talking about now", Jessie responded.

"Didn't you get my message?" he asked. "They one I sent you few days ago? You should have gotten it while you were in Obsidia".

"James, the first time I heard anything from you was when I walked in that front door and you basically shunned me up until now", Jessie replied. "What message are you even talking about?"

"Clement's messenger was working perfectly…" James whispered, mostly to himself.

"Come again?" Jessie asked, not understanding. She sat down in the grass next to him.

"It was this device…better than any phone….it sent perfect messages…typing, video, voice, Morse, and I was helping him test it out and it was working fantastic. Mondo and I were using it a lot. It is like a mini plane, and you program it to find a person, and after you develop your message and select the person you want to send it too, you send it off", James explained. He made a motion like a bird flying with his hands, and made it crash into Jessie. "It was supposed to find you".

"Nothing crashed into me", said Jessie. "What was so urgent that it couldn't wait a few days and made you so upset?"

James face fell, his expression changing to complete sadness. "My grandparents passed", he said quietly. James ripped up some grass and threw it into the wind.

"They died?" Jessie asked dumbly. James nodded.

"Both on the same day. One right after the other", he explained, crying little bit. "Not long after you left with Meowth and Lucy. "My pop-pop had apparently fallen. He had surgery and… and he was just really old….I didn't get to the hospital in time…."

"Oh James, why didn't you cal…" Jessie stopped herself, remembering how she could not have her phone out during the mission, and how James had left close to a hundred 'missed calls' on her cell while she was out of reach. "I am so, so, so sorry…"

"My nanny was so upset. I didn't want to leave her for a moment, but I left Alex at the lab with Professor Oak Sr., and he wasn't even prepared to watch Alex, he only agreed because it was an emergency. I didn't bring him because children weren't allowed in the emergency room, plus I didn't want to scare him", James explained tearfully. "So I left to go get Alex, and I decided that I would just have to let him know about the horrible news eventually. My plan was to take him to the estate that same day but Nanny called and told us to wait until tomorrow to come. I was going to come anyway, but she insisted, it was strange, she had never told me not to come, so I obeyed. I regret it though, because the next morning one of the servants called and told me she had passed away in her sleep, about an hour after I last spoke with her" .

Jessie let James fall into her lap while he cried it out. She discreetly sent a text to Lucy, letting her know that it was a big misunderstanding and that she and James would explain thing later. Lucy responded back saying that she convinced Meowth to take Alex to the Oak lab to play with the new Growlithe puppies that one of Gary's breeder friends had brought down. Jessie helped move James to the kitchen.

"What is wrong?" Lucy asked James. She was helping Mime Jr., Inkay, and Gourgeist cleaning up some of the dirty dishes the boys had left behind.

"Nanny and Pop-pop are gone", Jessie told Lucy. "They died while we were in Obsidia".

"At the same time?" she asked incredulously. Jessie nodded. "I am so sorry".

"Its okay", James replied.

"I can understand why you have been distracting yourself with Alex a lot more", Lucy said. "That kid is so random, and happy all the time. I guess that is that thing about kids, right? Too bad all of yours are passed that stage".

"Actually, Lucy….", Jessie started,. Then she looked at James, who gave her a look that let her know that he was thinking the same thing. "Never mind, that is too much information for now".

"I am sorry for ignoring you all", James sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Especially you Jess. I will move back in to our bedroom. I just…..I just was so sad and couldn't stop crying and I thought being away from everyone but Alex might make me feel better but I think its time to stop".

"Well let me know if you need anything", said Lucy, looking up into his eyes. She still admired his green eyes. "Do you have any plans for the funeral?"

"They were already cremated, as per request in their will, but I haven't planned any ceremony. You see, that was my father's responsibly. But seeing as they are….well…..in prison…that responsibility has fallen to me, and I have never even though about something like this before. No one other than their two house servants, lawyers, and doctors even know that they are gone, as you two are the only ones I have spoken to. I suppose we should contact the children and have them come for a funeral. Just a small one though, they didn't want anything big".

"We will help you out, don't worry about it. We can take a few weeks if we need to", Lucy told him. "Do you know what the kids' plans are for today?"

Jessie spoke up. "They are taking the ferry to Maiden's Peak, then making there way to Vermillion City. Tamaki and Benny are with them".

"So how about we let them know after their gym battles in Vermillion", James suggested, wiping away his last tear. "This way they can do well in their matches and not be distracted. And Tamaki and Benny wouldn't want to be dragged along to a funeral, especially since they are being taken out of school in order to travel to Vermillion".

"Ok", said Jessie, putting an arm around James. "And cheer up, you have something very special to forward to after all".

Lucy eyed them suspiciously, then after studying Jessie's blush, she rolled her eyes. "I knew it. Meowth owes me a favor…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

· " _Raindrops keep falling on my head"_

· Talking Pokémon

AN: Forgive the extremely vague summary. Hopefully it gives you something to look forward to. James' grandparents dying is somewhat important to the story, I didn't just throw it in randomly for no reason, but also because it really wouldn't make sense for them to live much longer. If Jessie and James were about 25-27 when Annastasia was born, and Annastasia is now 17, that would mean that they J&J are well…. middle age. Many peoples' parents aren't alive at this time, let alone their grandparents. Next chapter is happier, I promise. Please leave reviews if possible. Thank you:)


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: In this next chapter I make a lot of references to the episode "The Ghost of Maiden's Peak". It is one of my favorite episodes because it really is messed up. I mean, there are so many things wrong with this episode it is hilarious. It takes place in season one after Ash, Misty, and Brock leave Porta Vista (via Hutber Port), and if you haven't seen it or its been a while, watch it on YouTube because it is really funny how weird it is. I mean, there is a mongoose, a 'Venostoise', and Jessie shoots a ghost with a bazooka. They don't make them like that anymore, just sayin'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy:)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The ferry ride took about an hour to bring them from Hutber Port in Porta Vista to Maiden's Peak on the mainland. Vermillion City was a long walk, and Annastasia estimated it would take them a few weeks to travel there by Tauros.

"That is one creepy looking rock", Takeshi commented when they got off the boat. He pointed to a cliff the foggy distance.

Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at. It was a rock structure, shaped like a beautiful woman with long flowing hair.

"I never saw anything like that", Tamaki commented. "She's nice looking, is she supposed to be the 'maiden' in 'Maiden's Peak'?"

"Sure is", Annastasia, Rita, Lexi, and Nolan answered simultaneously. Lily and Logan sniggered knowingly.

"Who wants to explain?" asked Nolan.

"Is this some kind of creepy ghost story?" asked Jay nervously. "Because I really, really, really would prefer not to listen".

"It's not that creepy", said Rita. "I'll tell it".

"Ok, but first, let's release the Tauros so that we can start walking towards Saffron City", Annastasia told them.

Everyone released their Tauros, saddled them, and mounted.

"Need help?" Annastasia asked Michio, recalling how the last time they rode he needed to be attached to her by rope.

"I…I…..if you could maybe just explain to me how to ride it", he replied.

"Pika pi", Scarlet responded, noting on improvement in his attitude towards asking for help.

"Sure", Annastasia responded. "I can ask Jocelyn to ride with Lily and Logan this time".

Annastasia and Michio rode in the back of the group while she gave him instructions on how to properly ride the Tauros. Nolan and Lexi led the group to Saffron while Rita explained the story of the ghost of the Maiden. Jay and Benny plugged their ears while the others listened intently. Although he had his ears plugged, he couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces of the tale.

"So….so that…..lady possesses the souls of young men?" Jay asked nervously.

"You don't have to worry Jay, you are too young for her to get you", Rita responded.

"W-well w-what….what about me?" Tamaki stuttered. "I am already twelve. Is she going to get me?"

"Still too young", Rita told him.

"Zo Zorua zo," her Zorua emphasized.

"But what about Nolan and Michio?" asked Jocelyn. "Is that lady going to get them because they are grown-ups?"

"Maybe", Rita told the child.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"Flaafy Flaafy!" her Pokémon copied.

"I wouldn't worry about it, after all, the ghost is just a Gastly", Rita told the children.

"Really?" asked Soledad. "How do you know?"

"Annastasia and I found out. We were on a mission here together a few years ago. She told me about how a really long time ago her father and Takeshi's father were both possessed by the Maiden, and while we were here working, we decided to do a little investigating".

"My dad never told me about that!" Takeshi exclaimed. "How long ago?"

"Oh this was a really long time ago. Way before your dad met your mom. It was when he was traveling with Ash and Misty and Annastasia's parents were trying to capture Pikachu for Giovanni".

"How the world used be a strange place", Soledad commented.

"Hey wait I never heard this story either!" said Amber angrily. "How could they keep such an interesting ghost story from me?"

"It probably just slipped their minds", Lily shrugged. "Jessie, James, and our dad told me, Logan, and Annastasia".

"Anyway, can you just go on with the story?" asked Jocelyn. "I wanna here what the ghost lady did to papa!"

"Well which story do you all want to here?" Rita asked the kids.

"Tell us the one about Brock and James, then the one about you and Annastasia", June suggested.

"We can help tell James' side of the story", said Logan. "Since he told us".

"Ok, her it goes…." Rita started.

Rita, Logan, and Lily explained the story of how James and Brock got possessed by the Ghost of the Maiden. Meanwhile Michio had finally had gotten the hang of riding the Tauros and was able to do it without her assistance.

"See what happens when you accept help?" Annastasia said to him. "You aren't too bad".

"Pup pup!" the Lillipup sharing her saddle agreed.

"Pikachuuu chu", Scarlett said to Michio.

"Well I am hoping that Ponyta I caught will evolve into Rapidash soon so that I can ride that instead", he responded. "They look similar to Lelen and are probably easier to ride too".

"Still experiencing culture shock, even after all this time, huh?" Annastasia inquired.

"Sorry I am not as worldly as you", he replied.

"No need to apologize. And hey, you are seeing the world now", she responded. "It is going to take years, a lifetime, to see it all".

"You think one day you will see it all?" Michio asked.

"No", she answered. "But I can dream".

Annastasia had her Tauros sped up. Michio followed her lead as they got closer to the group. Lily was just getting to explain how the Maiden had possessed James. They listened along with everyone else.

"Kanto is such a fucked up place to live", Michio commented when she had finished the story.

"I suppose. But I love it here" Annastasia responded.

"Hey Annastasia!?" Rita called to her friend.

"Yes!?" she called back.

Annastasia rode up to her so she wouldn't have to yell. Michio followed her and the others listened in on their conversation.

"That 'Venostoise' image that Ghastly created, it sounds an awful lot like a fusion". She replied. "I never realized it until now".

"Huh. You are right. I never thought about that before", Annastasia commented. "Giovanni did say that Ghost types did have a role in creating fusions in the past".

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay here, maybe try and find that talking Gastly, have a little chat with it", Rita suggested. "I bet the boss would like that".

"Hmm", she hummed. "You make a good point. Besides, you are technically supposed to be working".

"I know, I know", Rita replied. "I am still keeping touch with my partner. I haven't forgotten my duties".

"B-but Annastasia", Jay stuttered nervously. "That…that..g-ghost….you know I don't like that stuff….and it can kidnap Michio and Nolan…..the legend says the Maiden does those things on nights like this…foggy nights…."

"But Jay! Ghosts are fun", said Amber, poking him in the side.

"Pichu pi!" Pip agreed.

"And if you didn't have your fingers shoved in those pretty little ears of yours you would have heard the part of the story when I said that everything was fine and the ghost just ended up being a prankster Gastly. Sure, Ash, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James, and Meowth didn't know that at the time, but they do now".

"That's right" said Annastasia. "Rita and I came back here a few years ago and battled that ghost while we were doing other stuff for Team Rocket, and it turned out to just be a Pokémon. A talking one too".

"Rita already told us that", said Soledad.

"Oh, but Rita was right, I wasn't paying attention to that part", Jay confessed.

"So does that mean we can talk to the talking Gastly?" asked Jocelyn. "I want to see the talking Pokémon!"

"Talking Pokémon are overrated", said Lily.

"Well this Gastly might have something interesting to tell us", Annastasia. "And there is only one way to find out".

"S-so are we going to stay here overnight?" asked Jay. He was still a bit nervous, even if the ghost was just a Gastly.

"Well even though Gastly usually only come out at night, we can try to find it during the day so that we don't have to spend the whole night here", said Lexi. "I know that there are ways to lure Gastly out of there hiding places".

"This sounds exciting", said Takeshi. "I would like to try it".

"Cyndaquil Cynda", Cyndaquil said worriedly, shaking its head 'no'.

"Oh yeah I forgot Cyndaquil doesn't like Ghost types", Takeshi recalled. "Its ok buddy, we won't be battling any of them"

"Cynda", the fire type sighed in relief.

The children walked a few more miles until they reached the peak. They dismounted and returned the Tauros to their Pokeballs.

"So how do you lure Gastly out of their hiding places?" June asked Lexi.

"Well it helps to find quiet, isolated places. That is why I led us here", the teen explained.

"So we just wait here and they will come out?" Soledad questioned.

"Well they like bitter snacks", said Lexi. "So does anyone have any bitter berries?"

"I have some Enigma Berries that my dad gave me", said June. She reached into her backpack and took out a small package. "Will these help?"

"These are excellent", Lexi responded. "But we might need some more. Are you sure you don't need these?"

"No. My parents have always grown them in the yard. We have plenty, and they can always send me more", June responded. "Of course, now they are busy with Team Rocket stuff now, but later I can get more".

"And my dad has a whole bunch of these Leppa, Rawst, and Persim Berries in his research lab. He says I can use them for whatever I want", Soledad told Lexi as she handed her more different colored fruits.

"Perfect. So we will leave these out. Now who has a Pokémon who can use smokescreen?"

Everyone looked around at one another.

"I don't think any of us….." Annastasia started.

"I do actually", Michio interrupted. "I have Weezing".

"Really?" asked Soledad. "Why am I not surprised".

"Michio always catches his Pokémon at night", June explained to a bewildered Tamaki and Benny. "Alone, so he always just turns up with random Pokémon that we never get to see him catch".

"So if Weezing uses smokescreen at a very low intesity, it can mix with the fog and make it look like nighttime. The Gastly will then see or smell the food, and be attracted to this spot. There is a good chance that the Gastly we want will also come by", Lexi concluded.

"Let's do it!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaaaaa fee!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumika took some time off in order to help with the James and the others with the funeral and legal arrangements. She offered to come with them when they when went to James' grandparent's estate to meet with all of the Morgan's lawyers. Delia offered to take Alex for the next few days while they got things settled, but for now they had the three year old with them. Now Meowth, Lucy, Alex, Jessie and James were sitting in the car as Rumika drove them to the estate through the pouring rain. James was staring intensely out the window, watching the little droplets of waters smash against the window violently as an old 70's song about the rain played through his head, until a familiar cheery voice broke his focus.

"How much longer?" the three year old asked his uncle. "I'm hungry!"

"Just ten minutes more, and there will be a lot of food they're waiting for us", James told the child. "I can make you whatever you want".

It seemed wrong to eat the food out of a dead person's home, but the house was filled with food and no one was going to let it all get thrown away. The couple had plenty of food stocked up not only for the Pokémon but also for the visitors they were expecting to have come to their house before their passing. The family had to go through all their belongings while they were there anyway, but the idea was still uncomfortable. James was grateful he didn't have to do it alone.

"So I don't want to sound insensitive…" Meowth started "But what exactly is our plan when weeze get dere? Dey gots a ton of dings, what are we gonna do with it all?"

"As you know the first order of business is to go through the will do see what they want to do with their property", Rumika responded. "But you already looked at some of that with the lawyers, right James?"

"Yes. But Meowth is right. They do have a lot of things. I still don't know what they wanted to do with the house, their personal items, or the Pokémon they were caring for there. They only had two servants, both of who have been with them for years and have been kindly looking after the home and the injured Pokémon since their death. It is quite possible Nanny and Pop-pop had plans to give them the estate. I have no idea", James explained.

"Are any of dose Pokémon even deres?" asked Meowth.

"I really don't think so. I suppose we will find out. The always had so many they were friendly with, even when I was a baby, but I am sure most if not all of them were wild", James answered. "I wonder if all the wild Pokémon will stop coming now that they are gone", he added sadly.

Lucy put a paw on his shoulder. "Maybe we can give them a reason to come back. If not, well, life moves on, right?"

"Yes, I suppose", he responded. "I really don't want to call and tell the kids about this. They are going to be so heartbroken. It is not fair, a random tragedy like this might derail them, and they all knew Nanny and Pop-pop".

"It is only Jay I am really worried about", said Jessie. "But there is nothing we can do about it, and we are going to have to tell them before they get to Vermillion, since they not going to get there for a while. Annastasia said they might not arrive at the gym for another two and a half weeks. I don't think we should go that long without talking to them about this".

"I know, I know", James replied.

"Can we put on music?" Alex asked randomly.

"Sure squirt", Rumika answered.

Rumika turned the radio to satellite station. A new song was just starting. James smiled at the coincidence when he realized what song it was.

 _"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_

 _And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed_

 _Nothin' seems to fit_

 _Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

 _So I just did me some talkin' to the sun_

 _And I said I didn't like the way he got things done_

 _Sleepin' on the job_

 _Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

 _But there's one thing I know_

 _The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me_

 _It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me_

 _Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_

 _But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red_

 _Cryin's not for me_

 _'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'_

 _Because I'm free_

 _Nothin's worryin' me_

 _[trumpet]_

 _It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me_

 _Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_

 _But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red_

 _Cryin's not for me_

 _'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'_

 _Because I'm free_

 _Nothin's worryin' me"_

"Well dat was pleasant", Meowth said sarcastically when the song had ended.

"I like 70s music", Lucy said defensively. "And that's a happy song, it's just not upbeat".

"Cartoons!" Alex exclaimed. "Uncle Meowth, can I watch cartoons?"

"Sure kid", Meowth responded.

Meowth pulled out the tablet that he had gotten several years ago. He brought up one of Alex's favorite shows, _The Dim Adventures of Willy and Candy_ , a show about a dopey boy and a cynical girl who win a bet against a Candyman, and as a result get to live in his candy factory. In Meowth's opinion it was the dumbest kid's show any human being could possible think up, and his only solace was that the only reason Alex found it entertaining was because it featured lots of chocolate and not because he appreciated any attempt at a plot. Despite his disproval of the show, he handed the holographic Ipad to the child while Lucy found him some headphones. Alex gladly accepted both items and was happily entertained within a few minutes.

In the meantime, Rumika had found more 'happy' music for Meowth.

"How is this?" Rumika asked the scratch-cat Pokémon. It was _"Friday, I'm in Love_ – the Glee Cast version.

"Dis ain't so bad", he admitted a few seconds into the song. "But what makes Friday damn special?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

It only took an hour for the ghost Pokémon to fall into the children's trap. At first only a few Gengar and Haunter appeared, and according to their Pokedex, the were low level. Annastasia and Rita said that the Ghastly they sought would be at a very high level, and likely disguised as some other Pokémon.

"Hey look at that Marowak" said Tamaki, pointing to the creature. "It is the first non-ghost type Pokémon that has come to eat the berries".

Every scanned it with their Pokedexes.

"Said to appear in decrepit, deserted buildings, Gastly has no real shape as it appears to be made of a gas. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires", the Pokedex's computer-voice announced.

"So that Marowak isn't really a Marowak", Takeshi surmised.

"I bet that is our Gastly. It is top level, the highest I have ever seen for a ghost type", Annastasia told them.

She and the others stepped forward.

"Hey you!" Rita called to the Marowak. "We know who you really are! Now show us your true form. We have a few questions to ask you".

The Marowak turned and started to run away.

"Hey!" Lily and Logan shouted. They started to chase after it. The rest of the group chased after the disguised Gastly and started yelling at it to stop.

"No come back!" June called after it. "We need your help!"

"Tarrrrrria!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Lillipup pup!"

"Charrrrrrr"

"Pika!

"Use thunderbolt, Scarlett", Michio told his Pikachu.

"Chuuuu!" she screamed, shocking the Marowak.

The Marowak collapsed momentarily, but then it shape-shifted back into a Gastly.

"So you think I would go down that easily did you?" it asked.

"That Gastly really does talk!" Benny and Jocelyn exclaimed in unison.

"Flaaaaafy!"

Annastasia and Nolan were about to start a peaceful conversation with the Gastly, but it attacked by spreading its poisonous gas over them.

"Go Venasaur!" yelled Lexi, releasing her Pokémon. "Stun spore!"

"Go Qualilava!" said Nolan. "Flamethrower!"

"Altaria tar!" yelled Altaria as it blew away the poisonous gas.

Gastly was not effected by Nolan and Lexi's attacks, so the others released the rest of their Pokémon and had it attack.

"Tia shadowball!" yelled June. "And Bulbasaur used sweet scent".

"Togetic hyperbeam", Jay instructed. "Chikorita, sweet scent".

"Pip thunderbolt, Pidgeotto, whirlwind, and Wingull watergun!" Amber shouted.

The Ghastly took on all of the Pokémon by dividing itself and transforming into different objects and creature. It became an enormous mousetrap to attack Scarlett and Pip, a black hole to try and wipe out the flying types, an enormous Heracross to suck the nectar out of Bulbasaur's bulb, a glop of honey that would get stuck in Jigglypuff and Tia's fur, pen ink that got in the eyes of Lexi's multiple dragon-type Pokémon, and a fire extinguisher to try and put out Cyndaquil, Charizard, and Qualilava's tails.

"I never heard of a Ghastly that could do all that!" Tamaki cried as he helped his mother's Espeon free herself from some of the sticky honey that Gastly had shot at them.

"I told you this one is special" Rita said to Tamaki.

"Why are you doing this to us!" Jocelyn cried.

"Flaaa", Flaafy sobbed. Its beautiful pink and white fur was covered honey and ink.

"Jocelyn, I told you to go hide!" Annastasia scolded her little sister.

"I wanted to help", Jocelyn replied.

"Tarrrria", Bleu cooed. It swept Jocelyn and Flaafy up and carried them to the rest center around the corner, were Annastasia had told them to wait previously.

"Why are you fighting us? We didn't want a battle", Nolan said to the Gastly.

"If you didn't want a battle then why did you lure me down here?" the Gastly questioned.

"We wanted a discussion", Annastasia answered. "If you would just cease fighting us for a moment, I will explain".

The Gastly took this into consideration, and a moment later made all the creatures and objects it had fighting their Pokémon disappear. Everyone thanked it.

"What kind of discussion did you have in mind? Did you come to ask about the Maiden?" it asked. "Because if I recall, you and your friend already talked about that with me".

"No", Annastasia started. "We want to talk about your abilities, the way you can shape shift and create other objects and Pokémon".

"Like that giant Heracross that you had attack my Bulbasaur!" June said angrily. Even though she, Takeshi, and Rita ultimately fought it off, it still damaged her grass type.

"Exactly", said Annastasia. "Please help us clean up this mess and then talk to us. We aren't going to try and capture you. Even though most of us are wearing Team Rocket uniforms, none of us have a masterball. Rita and I are not going to try and capture you, and neither are any of the others. You have to take my word. I think you have already proven you are stronger than us anyway. I mean, Lexi, Michio, and Nolan have a full team, and some of these other kids have some really powerful Pokémon, and we all took you on and the only reason we aren't all completely wiped out is because you finally stopped to hear me out".

"Well it is true that I am much stronger than you. I have become much stronger over the years…still I believe sunlight is really my only weakness", the Gastly told them. "I will abide".

The Gastly helped to clean up their mess. Nolan picked up Jocelyn from the rest stop around the corner while Lexi and Annastasia used Bleu and some potions to help heal the Pokémon that had been injured by Gastly's antics. When they were done Gastly led them to a small building atop Maiden's rock.

"It is cold and windy", Michio complained, rubbing his hands against his arms. "Why did we have to come up here?"

"This is where I live most of the time", Gastly explained. "I don't like the heat of summer, and I like places that are quiet and out of the way. Not a lot of sunlight travels this way because of the almost constant fog, which is my preference".

The kids and their Pokémon all walked together in one giant group hug, clutching each other not only because it was getting chilly, but the teens also suspected it was because they were starting to get scared. Annastasia, Nolan, and Lexi handed out a few blankets while Lily and Logan helped keep them warm with their fur.

"This is where the Ghost of the Maiden brings the young men she kidnaps people", Amber whispered in Jays ear. "And some say they never return once she decides she wants them".

Jay froze. "Why did you have to tell me that?" he whined. "Its already dark and scary up here!"

"T-t-Togetic", Togetic stuttered worriedly as it gripped Jay's shoulder.

"No its not", Amber replied. "Its just cold. And foggy".

"Pi!" Pip disagreed as he snuggled closer between her and Jay for comfort.

"It…..it…..s-sure is dark for…for…..d-day t-time", Takeshi stuttered. "B-but I-I don't m-mind".

"M-me n-neither", June responded, pulling the blanket higher over her, Bulbasaur, Raticade, and Scooter.

"Freeeeee"

"Raticade"

"Bulbasaurrrrrr"

Tamaki, Benny, Logan, Lily, Jay, Soledad, Amber, June, Takeshi, Jocelyn, Lexi, Nolan, Rita, Michio and Annastasia sat in a circle with their Pokémon. Ghastly floated into to the center.

"So what would you like to know?" it asked.

"Why do you talk?" asked Benny and Jocelyn in unison.

"Flaafy flaa" Flaafy added.

"Actually, what we are really interested in is your shape shifting", Annastasia started. "How were you able to make all those different things? The mousetrap, the Heracross? No other ghost types that I have heard or seen are able to do that".

"I am a very old Gastly", the ghost replied.

"How old?" asked Soledad. "My dad is a Pokémon researcher and he says that Ghost Pokémon have been around forever".

"Well he is right", Gastly responded. "I am hundreds of thousands of years old. Like most ghost type Pokémon, I cannot recall my origins, but what I do know is that I was here long before humans came to Earth".

"Whoa", said Takeshi. "You must be really smart". The other kids looked at him quizzically. "You know, because he has seen so much".

"I learned to talk because I thought it was amusing to hear the human's ghost legends. I had gained the ability to shape shift as I leveled up through battle, and by use of the Dark Stone. That combined with the ability to mimic human speak made it very easy to pull pranks on people. Naturally I chose to settle here, not only because of the ghost legend, but because this place experiences fog most of the year and people pass by hear all the time but rarely stay".

"The Night Stone, that was mentioned in one of the books that my parents recovered from Baydon", said Annastasia. "So that gave you this ability?"

"Yes", the Gastly answered.

"How did you know about the stone, and where did you find it?" asked Rita.

"I found out about the stone from ghost and a few psychic types that had used it on themselves", he responded. "I don't know of a 'Baydon', but the stone I used to gain this ability I took from the Toka region. That is where most of my ghost, psychic, and dark type friends who have used the stone still live".

"So there are more like you", said Annastasia. "And they all live in Toka. This explains a lot".

"Yeah, like why those experiments were being done out in Toka in the first place, and how all those fusions seemed to have sprung out from there", Rita added.

"Experiments? Fusions?" The Gastly questioned. "I don't understand".

"Well surely an informed Gastly like yourself knows that ghost, psychic, and dark Pokémon can fuse elemental Pokémon naturally", said Annastasia.

"Well surely", Gastly responded. "The Night Stone is what gives them that ability. That is why your Purrloin friend here cannot create a fusion. He would first have to reach a really high level in battle, then use the Night Stone on himself".

"Wow" said Logan. "That….that is so weird".

Annastasia and Rita explained everything they knew about the fusions, from the enormous 'leader' to the multiple small experiments. She talked about the auras and her visions. The Gastly nodded and sighed knowingly.

"I didn't know this was happening", the Gastly said when she was finished. "Do you have a strong psychic type that can communicate with them?"

Annastasia told him about Acorn, Aliyah, and Mewtwo, and how direct communication through language alone wasn't going to help.

"I am sorry I cannot help you more", the Gastly told them.

"You did help us", said Rita. "We weren't sure about the Night Stone's exact purpose. You helped with that".

"Can you come with us Mr. Gastly sir?" Jocelyn asked the talking ghost. "None of us are scared anymore, now that we see how nice you can be".

"Flaafy Flaafy flaa fla", Flaafy emphasized.

"That is nice of you two to offer", Gastly said to Jocelyn and Flaafy. "But the truth is that I really can't stand sunlight and besides, this is my home".

"We understand", Annastasia answered.

"Bye then", said Takeshi.

"Bye!" Ever chimed in unison.

"Sorry for being scared of you, dude" Tamaki added.

"Have fun being a Ghost!" Benny told the Pokémon.

"I will. Good luck", Gastly said one last time before vanishing.

The group climbed down from the building and reassembled on the first floor of the tower. Out on the street it was much brighter than it had been up in the tower. They released their Tauros, saddled them up, mounted, and started heading towards the next location. They planned on making it over to the next town over, a place called Copperville, by sundown. After that the next two or so weeks would be spent riding or walking to Vermillion so that they could all earn their Thunder Badges.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Annastasia gets something big, but she won't know it for a while

· Amber catches another Pokemon, and June prepares to say goodbye to Scooter (sorta)

· One of our favorites leaves the group and a special little Eevee takes her place.

AN: Next chapter is a little sad, but a lot of important plot stuff happens. The talking Gastly doesn't really have much significance beyond this chapter, just so you know (I don't want to lead you in the wrong direction). Lucario also returns, he—or they—and the Mew/Mewtwo are important. As always, read and review. And Umbreon, I can't wait for you to return because I miss your input. Enjoy your vacation or whatever it is you are doing. Enjoy and please review:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxx

AN: Heads up that this chapter and the next contains a few mini time skips. I will do a quick summary of the events major events that occur, but I will not go into as much detail. Assume that most of their times is spent traveling and training/trying to catch Pokémon. I will also mention in later chapters some Pokémon in the kid's team that I didn't/won't portray them catching, and that is because it would just take up too much time. Thank you and please enjoy:)

Xxxxxxxxx

Three more days passed and Jessie and James still hadn't told the kids about the death of their great-grandparents. Whenever the children called to ask what they were up to, the parents kept it vague. Annastasia, Jay, and Jocelyn talked about their encounter with the Gastly, and how their trip through Copperville went smoothly. Jay finally revealed his new hairstyle and earrings to his parents, of which they approved, and how everyone in the group had managed to catch several more Pokémon. Now it was late in the evening, and Lucy, Meowth, Jessie, James, Alex, Rumika, and their Pokémon were hanging out on James' grandparents' estate. They were cooking a late meal over a bonfire in the backyard while their Pokémon interacted with the wild ones that lived nearby. After not speaking to them in person for nearly three months, Rumika was more than happy to take several days off to help hang out.

"We haven't had a bonfire like this since last summer", Rumika commented. "Almost a year ago".

"I miss those days", James said sadly.

"We'll get dem back. By dis time next year everythin' will be fine", Meowth replied. He blew on the hot dog he was roasting over the fire and took a bite, then continued with his mouth full. "Weeze been through worse".

"I think tomorrow morning we should tell them, James", said Jessie. "They aren't going to make it to Vermillion City for another two, possibly three, weeks. We really shouldn't wait that long to tell them. I know it will make them upset, but we promised to never lie to them, and I think we have been skating around this for too long".

"You can always hold off the funeral to after the make their way passed Vermillion, like you have scheduled", Rumika suggested. "You can keep those plans".

"Dat will be an awkward conversation," Meowth started. "I can just imagine: 'Hey kids, I know weeze promise to neva lie and all dat, but by the way yere nanny and pop-pop died a week ago and also weeze are havin' another baby too. Weeze just didn't tell yous until now 'cause weeze didn't wanna worry ya, but everythin' else is normal. And de funeral is in a few weeks, we will give you more details later. Fere now just continue workin' on catchin' more Pokémon and don't forget to keep an eye out fere dose fusions dat are tryin' to kill ya".

"Thanks Meowth, that was really helpful", James replied sarcastically.

"We can tell them about the baby later", said Jessie. "I mean I am only a few weeks along, usually people don't make announcements until they are passed two months, at least. I only told you all because I wanted an excuse to make you stay here instead of leaving for Toka for half a year".

"And it worked", Lucy mumbled. "We stayed. We figured you'd follow us again, and no one needs that".

"And I will stay as long as you need me Jessie, but you know I can't be here for long", Rumika replied.

"Well at least you spent most of your time at headquarters", Jessie responded. "That is comforting to me".

"Alex is awfully quiet", Rumika noted. "Where is he?"

James turned around and pointed to a spot a few feet away from where they were sitting. Alex was curled up next to Inkay, Mime Jr., Chimecho, Acorn, and Aliyah. All six of them were asleep.

"Mondo and Duplica must be going crazy", said Rumika. "I wouldn't know what it's like, but I bet it is awful to be away from your child for so long when they are so little".

"At least Alex is happy", said James. "He misses them, but I am glad he is content. He doesn't cry a lot at night or ask for them all the time. And his parents call everyday so he can at least see them and hear their voices".

"That is good. I hope they come back to him soon", said Rumika.

"They will", said Jessie. "I have been speaking with Delia. She agrees that they two of them have been out there for too long and that it is time for them to pick new leaders. I think they are going with Domino and Archer, who were busy doing something else for Giovanni up until now".

"That's a relief", said Rumika. "Reese and I have spoken to them everyday, but we are still worried sick. I had a feeling that they would be coming back soon, but I didn't know that Delia had actually said anything about it yet".

"Hate to change the subject, but I have a lingering question", Lucy started. "For James".

"Ok, what is it?" he responded.

"When you, Jessie, and the lawyers went through the will, you told us about everything that was in there, except for one thing: what do they plan on doing with the estate?"

"Oh that", James replied. "It's Annastasia's now".

"De whole ding?" Meowth asked in astonishment.

"Yep", Jessie responded. "Every last penny".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the children, teens, and Pokémon were taking a lunch break by a waterfall near the Tarim River on their way to the next Pokémon center. They dismounted their Tauros and let them roam free along with the rest of their Pokémon while they all sat and ate the onagri that Takeshi and June had prepared together the night before.

"This is really good Takeshi", said Tamaki. "You have improved since the last time I ate your food".

"Thanks", Takeshi replied. "June helped though".

"Not really", she admitted. "Takeshi did most of the work. I just handed him stuff and helped to pack them up".

"It was still nice", Takeshi replied.

"I have to admit that when I first started traveling with you all. I hated Japanese food. But now I realize it isn't so bad", Michio confessed. "You have a lot of rice".

"Yeah, rice is sort of a staple around here, always has been, always will be". Lexi commented. "What is the equivalent in Alola?"

"Probably yams", Michio responded. "We cook with yams a lot".

"We?" asked Annastasia. "So you cook too?"

"I didn't know you cooked Oniisan!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "Why don't you ever cook for us?"

"Um…well I only usually cook for myself", he replied. "I never cooked for anyone else before. Usually the servants at my house prepare family meals, but since I don't like to spend a whole lot of time with them, I often just make my own stuff".

"I thought it was because you didn't like us", said Soledad. "Are you saying that if you had all the ingredients you needed to cook an Alonian meal for us you would do it?"

"Perhaps", Michio told Soledad. "If I was in a good mood".

"Then let's do it", June suggested. "Come on, Michio, you haven't cooked once this whole time. Usually all you do is clean up or help get firewood. That is like minimum effort. You owe us".

"I would like to try something you make", said Annastasia. "Especially if it was something you put some heart into it".

Michio's contemplated this "You would?" he asked.

"I can help you get fruit if ya want", Amber offered. "I use my bow and arrow to collect fruit off the trees all the time".

"And I will get the fire ready for you", said Jay.

"Togetic Toge", said Togetic.

"Chika Chi!" Chikorita added.

"It will be easier if we all help", said June.

"Look, maybe later, but not tonight. I don't even have a plan. And its already passed noon", Michio told the group.

"Yeah dudes cut him some slack", said Tamaki.

"Sorry Michio. Can you cook for us soon though?" asked June.

"Plllleeaaassseeee?" Jocelyn begged.

"Flaaaaaaa?" Flaafy mimicked.

"Sure, but like I said, I have to be in a good mood first", Michio responded.

Annastasia's phone rang and Lil-G handed it to her.

"Mom, papa, what is up? I wasn't expecting you call in the middle of the day like this", Annastasia spoke into the videophone. "It looks like you are at nanny and pop-pop's place".

"We are", Jessie answered. "There is something that we need to tell you. Can you, Jay, Jocelyn, Logan, and Lily find a place where you can talk to us alone?"

"Um sure", said Jay. He turned to his friends. "You all don't' mind giving us some privacy, right?"

"No not at all", said June.

"We will go over there", said Annastasia, gesturing towards the other side of the river.

The others agreed and left to give them some time to talk alone. Their Pokémon went along as well. Logan, Lily, Squirt Gun, Jocelyn, Flaafy, Jay, Togetic, Chikorita, Annastasia, Lil-G, and Bleu were the only ones who all sat down in front of the videophone to face the other half of their family.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy all looked at James. He took a deep breath and braced himself to deliver the bad news.

"Nanny and Pop-pop died the other day. We are going to have their funeral after you finish your matches at the Vermillion City gym, but we wanted you to let you know sooner", James explained. "I am so sorry".

"But they can't be gone", Jay protested. "They….they looked fine the last time I saw them!"

"They were over a hundred years old", said James. "They lived older than most people".

He explained how they died, modifying the story for Jocelyn, which didn't really seem to help much in the end anyway. It was the first time the seven year old had ever even heard of anyone in her life dying. Even her other set of great-grandparents and grandparents were either dead before she met them or their whereabouts where unknown to her. She cried and screamed at her parents, and she would have run away too if it weren't for the fact that Flaafy and her two older siblings and cousins restrained her and forced her to finish listening.

"I know you are upset, I am too, but it the end it is nice to know that they lived a nice long life with the person they loved most", said Jessie. "Its either that or you die young and/or alone".

"I am sorry papa", said Annastasia. Unlike Jay, Jocelyn, Lily, and Logan she didn't feel the need to cry just yet. "What are you doing now?"

"We are at their house. We have spent the last few days going through their will. They have a lot of organizations that they were donating two that we never even knew about, and apparently they were active volunteers there", James explained. "We had to explain things to them. Nanny and Pop-pop had a trust fund set up so that they could continue to donate even after they were gone. They were giving away millions of dollars and we never even knew".

"Whoa", Logan commented. "I never even realized we were that rich" .

Lily discreetly scratched him on the wrist and silently scolded him to 'be more sensitive'. This would normally turn into a bigger argument between the two, but the subconsciously agreed that now was not the time for fighting.

"They also asked to be cremated, so there won't be a burial", said James. "Just a ceremony. We won't ask your friends to come, but you can ask them if you want. They can come along, we just didn't think they would be interested".

"Do you want us to come home?" Jay asked. Annastasia, Lily, Logan, Jocelyn, and they other Pokémon were all surprised.

"Jay, we don't expect you to come back home now", said Jessie. "Why, do you want to?"

"I just feel like I should", he responded.

"I want to go to go home", Jocelyn cried. "If Jay is going home then I am too!"

"Hold on", said Annastasia, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy in unison.

"No one has gotta come home just yet", Meowth started. "Yous got a while till de funeral. Until den weeze are just gonna be sortin' through dings here and waitin' fere yous to finish in Vermillion".

"Jay, you can come home if you really want to, but we aren't driving over to get you until you really think about this", said Jessie.

"That's right", said James. "Please think about it, and if you really want to come home you can, but give it some time. You might be better off with your friends."

"And you have been doing so well, you are so happy out there", Jessie continued. "We don't want this to set you back".

"Ok. I will think about it", Jay replied irritably.

"Jocelyn, princess, we can come get you, but you will have to be away from all your new friends", said Jessie.

Jocelyn continued to sob. "We can get you for a few days, and then bring you back when you feel better", James suggested. "Jay, we can do that for you too".

"I wanna go home!" Jocelyn repeated.

Jocelyn was still holding onto Flaafy, Bleu, Squirt Gun, and Lil-G. The Pokémon were trying to comfort her, but she ignored all their attempts.

"Ok. We will be there soon. Jay, you can tell us later what you want to do", said Jessie.

"You three are quiet", Lucy said to Annastasia, Logan and Lily. "How are you feeling?".

Lily and Logan's crying wasn't nearly as dramatic, and Annastasia still hadn't cried at all.

"I don't want to leave the group", said Lily as she felt the Pokeball in her satchel. "I want to stay out here. I think I will be ok".

"I think so too", Logan responded. He looked at Lily, and remembered how she had so much wanted some independence from him. He did miss home, and he didn't at all resent the idea of going back for a while. "But I think I will go home for a bit too. This way Jocelyn and Flaafy won't get too lonely while you all are busy doing grown-up stuff".

"Ok", said Lucy.

"Thank you", Annastasia said to Logan.

"Yeah thanks", said Lily. She wasn't sure if it was on her behalf or Jocelyn's, or if Logan was even going just for his own sake, but it seemed like Logan was finally starting to act for himself.

"So I suppose you already have our GPS coordinates", Annastasia told her parents. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Jocelyn, do you want us to come tonight?" James asked.

Jocelyn nodded her head. "We can be there in about two hours", James responded.

"So I should probably explain to the rest of the group what happened", Annastasia commented.

"I am sorry for putting you in such an awkward position", said James. "Do you want us to do it when we come later? It will be easier for you that way."

"No, I can do it", she decided. "I will figure it out".

"Ok kids. We will be there soon", said Jessie.

"Ok mommy and papa", Jocelyn told her parents.

"See you later", Jay added.

"Chika"

"Squirtle!"

"Tarrria"

"Lillipup pup"

"Toge"

"Flaafy flaaaa"

They exchange one more set of goodbyes with their family before hanging up the phone. Annastasia scooped up Jocelyn and carried her over to another part of the river, away from the other kids. Lil-G, Flaafy, and Bleu tagged along so that they could help Annastasia clean up and calm down her little sister before they returned to the others. Jay, Logan, Lily, Chikorita, Squirt, and Togetic returned to their friends, who were scattered around a bit. Soledad, Amber, and June were sitting together, so they approached them first.

"Pichu Pi!" Pip exclaimed when it saw Chikorita, his new best friend. They ran off together with Squirt Gun and Togetic not far behind.

"All done?" asked Soledad. Jay nodded.

"Where Jocelyn and Annastasia go with their Pokémon?" asked Amber.

"Um, they are just talking about something together", Jay replied. "So did we miss anything? June, why is your hair wet?"

"It's a long story", said Soledad.

"Tell us June, we can use a distraction right now", Logan responded.

"Ok, well was trying to catch a Seaking", she started. "I saw it swimming in the water and so I called over Tia and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used vine whip to get it out of the water, and I was going to have Tia use double slap, but the Seaking was bigger than I thought. It slapped me with its tail, I fell into the water, and the Seaking swam away. I was able to crawl out of the water fine, but now I am all wet and cold."

"Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba", said Bulbasaur, using a vine to poke at the sweatshirt she was wearing over her uniform.

"Oh but Takeshi was nice enough to give me this sweatshirt", she added with a blush.

"You didn't mentioned the best part", said Amber smugly. Soledad rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah", June responded begrudgingly. "Since Amber was down the river and was listening to music, she didn't see me fall in or hear me scream, and instead of coming to help me she used her arrow and net technique to capture that same Seaking!"

"How do you know it's the same one?" asked Logan.

"I know because they were both super-sized, and Soledad says that isn't very common in small rivers like this", June replied. "And trust me, it really is big".

"She is right about that", said Amber. "And I told June that I would trade it with her for Scooter, but she doesn't want to".

"I have to think about it", said June. "Scooter was one of my first Pokémon. I had him since he was a Caterpie. I would feel guilty".

"There is nothing wrong about trading", said Jay. "As long as both the Pokémon involved give you consent".

"As a Pokémon, I agree with that statement", said Lily.

"So do I", said Logan.

"See?" said Amber. "I told you. I want to have as many flying types as possible, and you want the supersized Seaking, and we are friends anyway. You will still see Scooter often and if you decide you want to trade back then we can work out another deal later on".

June looked up at Scooter, who was chatting with Soledad's Charizard as they both soared through the sky. Amber's enormous Seaking was in its Pokeball. Amber handed it to her.

"We don't need to do anything fancy, if you don't want to", said Amber. "Just take it and I can go talk to Scooter if you want".

"I really actually do want to trade", said June. "But not if it will make Scooter feel like I like Seaking more than him".

Takeshi, Cyndaquil, and Raticade came up behind them. Takeshi could tell they were talking about trading again.

"June, just explain to Scooter that you are trading him away because Seaking will bring better diversity to your team and not because you like him less", Takeshi suggested. "Tell him that Amber could use him more and that since Amber is your friend you want to help her too".

"Go for it June. If Scooter doesn't like the idea, he will let you know", Takeshi told her. "How about we go get him?"

"Um sure", June replied.

Takeshi took June's hand and led her over to the spot below Charizard and Scooter were flying. Rita was hanging in a hammock with her Zorua and she looked up when she saw the two kids calling out to the Pokémon, still holding hands.

"Hmmm", she hummed, petting Zorua. "Maybe you can help me with this little project".

"Zo rua zo", Zorua responded.

Meanwhile Annastasia was talking with Jocelyn a few yards down the river, behind some bushes and boulders.

"Are you angry that I want to go home Onēsan?" Jocelyn asked after a while.

"No, not at all", Annastasia responded. "I know it's hard to be away for so long. I am going to be here, by it is fine with me if you want to go".

"I want Jay to come", said Jocelyn.

"It might be better is he stays here", said Annastasia. "Logan will be with you. Sometimes you have to think of what is best for other people".

Annastasia helped her sister stand up. Her tears were all dry and she was done crying. Together they walked back over to where Jay, Amber, Takeshi, Soledad, June, and their Pokémon were sitting. June and Amber told them about their trade, and Rita came over and suggested that they get moving so that they to the next Pokémon Center before dinnertime. Annastasia decided that she would tell everyone before they moved out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The group, including all the Pokémon, gathered in a circle around Annastasia. Jay decided to take a walk with Jocelyn, Flaafy, Chikorita and Togetic while she broke the news to everyone else, since he imagined it would be less awkward that way. They kept asking questions but Annastasia explained that she wanted everyone to be paying attention before she answered.

"Everyone is here except Jay, Jocelyn and their Pokémon", Lexi whispered into Annastasia's ear.

"They already know", Annastasia told her friend.

"I am really confused. Did something happen?" asked Tamaki.

"Actually yes", Annastasia responded. "When our parents called earlier, it was to tell us that our nanny and pop-pop died a few days ago".

"Your grandparents?" Michio inquired.

"Her great-grandparents", Nolan filled in. "I am so sorry A".

"How did they die?" asked Soledad.

"I think they were just really old", Annastasia answered wearily. "My papa gave us some more details, but in the end that is really all it was. They died within a few hours of one another. My pop-pop had to have surgery and he didn't make it, and my nanny died shortly after".

"Is Jay okay?" asked Amber. She stood up. "I should go find him".

"We were just talking to him too", said June. "He wasn't as perky as usual, but…"

"Come on Pip", Amber started. "Let's go".

Amber and Pip left the others, assumingly to go find where Jay, his little sister, and his Pokémon had gone off to. Everyone else stayed with Annastasia.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Lexi.

"Nothing really. My parents are going to come pick up Jocelyn. I told them where we were headed, and they will be able to find our exact location using the GPS system on our phones", Annastasia explained. "Logan is going to with her, so is Flaafy of course, and there is a slight chance that Jay may go with them as well. He is considering it. Then in a few weeks after we compete at the Vermillion City Gym we are going to have the funeral. You all are welcome to come, but you don't have to. In fact we aren't expecting it".

"I think we should all go", said Takeshi. "We all knew them. We stayed at their house. They bought us presents and told us stories".

"And gave us advice", June sniffed as she wiped away a tear. "Its so sad. I am really sorry for you".

Everyone gave Lily, Logan, and Annastasia a hug, except Michio, who watched from the outside. No one was really paying attention though.

Meanwhile Amber found Jay sitting on a rock near the river. He was staring the water while Jocelyn quietly combed Flaafy with the special comb she had gotten for Child's Day.

"Hey Blue-Jay", Amber said quietly but cheerfully.

"Oh hi Amb", Jay replied half-heartedly.

"Annastasia told me what happened. I am sorry", she said as she came closer. She sat down on the rock next to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "I am surprised you didn't say anything earlier, when you first got back from talking to your parents".

"I was trying to be more like Annastasia", Jay said sadly, letting a few teardrops fall onto the ground. "She doesn't cry as much as I do".

"It's okay", said Amber. "No one cares if you cry".

"Chika"

"Togetic Toge"

"Pichu pi"

Jay finally broke down and started crying into her shoulder. Amber held him and let him cry, just like she did when they were little and he would get hurt. Jocelyn also got upset and stopped combing Flaafy in order to join them.

After a while Jay finally started to feel better. He stopped, which prompted Jocelyn to stop as well.

"Do you think you are going to be okay now?" Amber asked.

"Pi Pichu?" asked Pip.

"Yeah", Jay responded, using a cloth from his bag to wipe his face. "I just needed to get that out".

"I get it", she responded. "So where do we go from here?"

"Me, Flaafy, and Logan are going home", Jocelyn told Amber. "I miss being with mommy and papa. They are going to pick us up in their car later today".

"I was thinking about joining them", Jay responded. "But I think I will feel better if I stay with you guys".

"So do I" said Amber. "I know I will feel better".

"Then I will stay", said Jay. "The funeral is in a few weeks. So after we face Lt. Surge, our parents are going to pick us up and take us to the funeral, then we will resume our journey".

"Are we invited?" asked Amber. "I knew your nanny and pop-pop too. They were almost like family to me as well".

"Well you can come if you want….but I didn't think you would want to", Jay told her. "It's just a bunch of people getting dressed up and being sad".

"It's more than that and you know that better than I do", Amber responded. "And I will go if you want, but if you want me to stay away I will too".

"I think it would be great for you to come", Jay responded. "I really do".

"Then I will be there", she decided. "And so will the others if you ask them to".

"I know. I guess it depends on what they want", Jay answered.

"Let's go back to the others", Amber suggested. "They might start getting worried about you".

The six of them rejoined the others. After talking for another ten minutes, Annastasia had them release their Tauros so that they could continue traveling. An hour and forty-five minutes later, Jessie, James, Lucy, Meowth, Rumika and Alex pulled up in the family's main car.

"That's them", Annastasia told the others as the car approached them.

They promptly dismounted the Tauros and returned them to their Pokeballs. Everyone but Alex stepped out of the car. Jocelyn ran up to her parents and they welcome her in a group hug. Jay, Annastasia, Lily, Logan, and their Pokémon followed behind.

"Are you ready to come with us princess?" Jessie asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy", Jocelyn replied.

"Logan, are yous still comin'?" Meowth asked his son.

"Yes", he answered, shooting one last glance at Lily. "I haven't changed my mind".

"Do you want us to do anything for you?" Nolan asked Jessie and James.

"No thank you", James answered. "That is really nice Nolan, but we have everything under control".

"I am going to miss you Jocelyn", Benny told her again.

"Yeah, we hardly ever get to see you. I am sorry that this happened", Tamaki added.

"We will all be together again soon", Annastasia assured them.

Jessie led Jocelyn and Flaafy to the car while James pulled Annastasia aside to talk.

"Papa, I am really sorry that this happened to you", Annastasia told him before he could speak. "I know they were the only people you trusted when you were a little kid, and I know they always were there to help you when you needed them".

"You are right, Anna-chan", James told her. "But I am getting through it".

"I know papa. And I am so proud of you", Annastasia replied. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"It's about Lucario", he started.

"Well what about him?" she asked.

"You know he has been watching you", James reminded her.

"Yes I am aware. But he hasn't really made contact with me. At least not directly. The other night he talked to Bleu, who talked to Lily, who told me that Lucario wants me to go to Toka to train with the rest of the Lucario out there", Annastasia told her father. "I explained that I cannot just leave to train with them for ten years like they expect me to. Bleu passed on this message and Lucario got pissed at me, calling me selfish. Of course Bleu defended me, but Lucario just doesn't understand".

James sighed. "I know I have already told you about the great progress I had made with Diablo, and how Giovanni had Ash and N and some of the other aura readers are working with the fusions that Team Rocket has captured. There aren't as many loose fusions in the other regions any more, as most of them have been captured. According to Rumika's radars, most of the wild ones seem to be accumulating in Toka".

"Did you ever find out why the monster fusion teleported itself there?" Annastasia asked.

"No, but now it seems all the fusions are being drawn back there", James answered.

"And that also happens to be where all the Lucario are living", Annastasia commented. "And where the Night Stones are, and its en route to the Tree of Beginnings".

"I know. That is where Mondo and Duplica were working", James added.

"You said 'were' So that means they are coming back", Annastasia observed. "When exactly?"

"Soon. It is a good thing too. They really miss their baby", James told her.

"Are the Lucario really helping us? The last time we encountered them…" she started.

"They tried to take you away…" James finished for her.

"And now this one Lucario is still stalking me and won't talk to me directly", Annastasia ranted. "Talk about holding a grudge".

"He just wants you to harness all your abilities. And ever since the visions started he has become more adamant on the subject. To be honest ever since we discovered that journal in Baydon I have been wanting you to get involved, but no one knows how…"

"…unless I go away and train for at least ten years by myself with Lucario", Annastasia finished for him. "Lucario wants to help me, and he wants to help stop these fusions, but his solution isn't practical. Or maybe I really am just being selfish".

"No Anna-chan, you aren't being selfish", James responded. "This is a lot for you to handle on your own, and it is all so sudden. We didn't even know you could read auras until a few years ago, and we didn't know that visions and the fusions were connected until we found that information. All this is so much for you, and you aren't even eighteen yet".

"I am starting to feel very guilty about this fusion situation", Annastasia confessed. "I feel like it is my fault, even though it isn't, because there might be a way for me to stop it but I won't"

"Nobody is blaming you", James told her.

"I want to overcome all of this", Annastasia told him. "The visions, the fusions, but it seems like I am going around in circles. The fusions get stronger and so do my visions. The visions make me weaker. I can hardly focus now. I am losing my strength, papa, and it is scaring me. I used to be so strong, and now it is all going away".

James gave her a hug. "It will come back", he whispered. "It might change you, but you will be okay. I promised a long time ago I wouldn't let anything happen to you".

"Thanks papa", Annastasia whispered back.

"We are always here for you. Never worry about asking us for help", said James.

"I won't" she responded. "But what should I do about Lucario?"

"I honestly don't know. If you want I can leave Aliyah with you", James answered. "Mew is obviously a good Pokémon to have around. Mewtwo has also been very responsive to us. Aliyah can contact Mewtwo and maybe you all can work something out".

"That isn't a bad idea. Is Aliyah with you?" Annastasia asked.

"As always". James answered. He turned to face the car. Aliyah was chatting with Acorn and Ninetales in the back seat. James whistled and she looked up. He motioned for her to come to them and she teleported over.

"Vee eve eve?" she asked James.

"Aliyah, Annastasia can really use your special Mew abilities more than I can right now", he explained. "Can you please stay with her for a while?"

"Eeveeeee", Aliyah answered. She walked up to Annastasia and rubbed up against her leg.

"Obviously a yes", James observed. "So she will help you out".

Annastasia bent down and scratched the Eevee behind her ear. "I will take good care of you, just as well as papa does".

Meowth honked the horn of the car.

"Hurry up yous two!" he called. "Weeze wanna get back in time fere dinner!"

"Figures", James sniggered. He looked back at his daughter, show was now holding Aliyah. "Bye dears, take care of yourselves".

"By papa. Good luck with everything. And….well…thanks for telling me everything", Annastasia told him before he walked away. "I mean, I am grateful that you share everything with me".

James was really sad that she decided to say that now. He still had a few big secrets to tell her, and though he knew she would understand their intentions for waiting, just as she had when he waited a few days before informing them of their great-grandparents' death, the way she said it made it sound like he planned on never holding anything back.

"Annastasia, there are a few more things, but I am not really ready to tell you yet", James confessed. "It is hard to explain".

"Um okay", she replied. It was a strange thing for either of her parents to say. It wasn't their normal behavior. "Of course I would rather you have you tell me now, but if you want to wait, I guess that is okay".

James sighed in relief. "Okay, thank you. I…I….we…your mom and I promised to never lie or keep things from you, but in a few weeks you will see why we wanted to wait. Its just so much is going on and you don't need more on your plate".

"Now I am concerned", Annastasia started, worried that maybe there was something she was missing about her, the visions, Lucario, and the fusions. "Is it related to Team Rocket?"

"No, it is not", James answered, relieved that she asked. "Family stuff….not bad. Just don't worry, ok? Can you do that for me? It will help me a lot".

"Of course papa. I trust you", she responded.

Meowth honked the horn again. This time Lucy, Logan, Flaafy, and Jocelyn helped.

"Hurry up!" they all called.

"Flaaaa feeeee!"

"Bye papa", said Annastasia.

"Bye Anna-chan", he said one last time.

"Eevee eve", Aliyah told James one last time before he got in the car and drove away.

Lily, Jay, and Annastasia waved to them as they drove off. They returned to the group and continued their journey by Tauros. Just as before, a few of the others tried to talk to Jay, but this time he told them he just wanted some space. Lily and Annastasia were also weary but they continued on as before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week went by and nothing particularly interesting had happened for the group. Three days in Amber had used her arrows and net to catch two Mukrow that were on their way back to Johto. She gave one to Jay, who welcomed it gladly. Takeshi also caught a Weedle, and Lexi and Nolan ran into some old friends of theirs they had met on previous journeys, but other than that it was a fairly uneventful seven days.

Annastasia was up half the night with her visions, so not only was she tired out from the actual attacks, but also from the fact that they cut into her the only time she had set aside for sleep. On the seventh night she decided to not go to bed at all, and was roaming around outside her camp with Lil-G, Aliyah, and Bleu.

"Eevee eve" ,Aliyah chanted suspiciously. Annastasia and the others didn't hear anything, but the Eevee's ears were trembling. Then Lil-G and Bleu heard it too. Lil-G and Aliyah ran towards the source of the noise. "Veeeeeeeeee".

"Lucario, please stop playing games with me and just come out", Annastasia said sleepily. "That must be what they hear. I can feel you here. I know you are around".

Lucario stepped out of the shadows with Aliyah and Lil-G beside him. Aliyah transformed back into her Mew form and floated over so that she was next to Annastasia.

"You aren't going to last much longer like this", Lucario told her.

"I know, but how can I leave everything I know to go train with you? I won't be able to be with my family or friends for years. There was to be another way", Annastasia said to the Pokémon.

"Your friend N did. I did", Lucario reasoned. "I don't see why you cannot".

"I have established relationships here. And N came back for White. Even he couldn't last out there", Annastasia reasoned.

"N came back because he wasn't the right person, he didn't have the right aura", Lucario explained. "None of the other readers do. But I think you have a real chance".

"What makes you think I will have a better chance than any of the others who have tried? And is it worth it if it is only a chance?" she questioned.

"Every chance is worth it", he replied. "And you have the visions. No one else is getting those. It is a sign".

"I have been considering it", Annastasia admitted. "Unlike you, Mewtwo has been helping. He put some kind of spell on the monster fusion, and it seems to be carrying on to the others. It slows down their ability to adapt, which is why we are still able to keep them restrained".

"I know already", Lucario replied. "We are doing something. We Lucario have been training the others to use aura. How else do you think Team Rocket has been able to capture the fusions?"

"I haven't realized this. That explains why some of them have been gone for so long", Annastasia responded, thinking of Mondo and Duplica, as well as some of the other agents she and Rita hadn't seen or heard from in months. "I meant you, personally though, not Lucario in general".

"Annastasia, if you come with me, we might be able to help you, and this can help us", Lucario told her. "And we might need you. I know you never liked my ideas in the past, but I am not suggesting that you isolate yourself and train for a decade. We have a better solution".

"Really? After all this time?" Annastasia asked. "And you didn't you say something earlier?"

"Your friends needed you", Lucario told her. "Your brother, sister, the other children…we have been managing fine while you were here".

"But my parents told me that so many agents and Pokémon have already been hurt", Annastasia pointed out. "How is that 'fine'?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference if you had been with us or not", Lucario responded. "Those were accidents, whether you were here or there would have been irrelevant".

"So what are you proposing?" Annastasia asked.

"After Vermillion, after your great-grandparent's funeral, come help us", Lucario suggested. "Mewtwo has an ability….he can protect you once you enter inside the Tree of Beginnings…hopefully that will not be necessary for us to go there, it depends on where the fusion plans on going…and since you are somehow connected to the fusions, you may be powerful enough to have an effect".

"Then why don't I just go with you now? If that is what it takes, I should have already conquered this thing", she responded.

"You will not be the same afterwards", Lucario told her. "You will be sacrificing your aura. If you aren't strong enough, you will kill yourself. This isn't something you can take lightly. And you still need practice. Not decades worth like I originally thought, but a least a few days, maybe even weeks or months".

"Oh", she sighed. "That's unfortunate".

"Yes quite", Lucario replied.

"How can I get stronger?" she questioned.

"Take care of yourself, don't let the stress get to you, and we will continue to use our aura to defeat the fusions", Lucario answered. "Like I said, after your great-grandparents funeral, I will come for you, we can train, and then you can try using your aura to connect to the monster fusion. If you can get to that one, then you should be able to get to the others, since that once is synced with all the smaller fusions".

"But it seems the more we fight the fusions the stronger the visions become", Annastasia told him. "And the weaker I get".

"I know. That is why the aura readers are leading this now", Lucario responded. "Sometimes the best offensive is to not fight at all, and to connect to the inner voice of the Pokémon instead. Many of the fusions have been responding positively to that. That is what you will do when you face the monster fusion".

"So you are a fighting type who doesn't believe in actual fighting. And that inner voice stuff, that sounds like something Ash, N, or my papa would say", Annastasia mused.

"Your papa did say that", Lucario responded. "And fighting is just within the proper context".

"Well that makes sense now", she smiled.

"Does this mean you are not going to finish this journey?" Aliyah, who was still in her Mew form, asked.

"I might have to leave", Annastasia responded. "But the others, Lexi, Nolan, Rita, they can look after the kids while I am gone. Hopefully it won't be for long. Of course, I didn't want this to happen, but…"

"Life happens", said Lucario. "I am sure your traveling mates will understand. They are a loving group. And your friends Rita, Lexi, and Nolan won't mind talking over I am sure".

"I know", Anastasia responded.

"Try to get some rest. You need to for tomorrow", Lucario told her. "Goodnight".

"Goodnight", she told the Pokémon.

"Tarrria tar".

"Lillipup"

"Eeeveee"

Aliyah switch back to here Eevee form and joined Annastasia, Bleu, and Lil-G as the crawled into the tent they were sharing with Lexi and Lily.

"Are you ok?" a sleepy Lily asked Annastasia. "Maya and I noticed you talking to that Lucario you told us about before".

"I am fine. I will explain later. Is Maya here now?" Annastasia asked.

"No, she is somewhere in the woods nearby", Lily answered. "But one of these days she will stay the whole night".

"Yeah", Annastasia responded. "I know. Goodnight".

"Goodnight", Lily said one last time before they both fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Michio does something nice for the group

· Jocelyn and Logan return

· June and Jay Battle Surge

AN: Thank you for all the reviews they are always so kind and wonderful I really appreciate the feedback:)


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So I realize that the aura stuff is getting confusing. There will be a better explanation of how it relates to the fusions in the next chapter after this and later on, but here is a little guidance for y'all in the meantime:

1\. Aura is defined as " _A form of spiritual energy, the essence of every living creature"_.

2\. Aura readers/Aura guardians – people who can sense aura and control its capabilities.

3\. Capabilities of aura guardians-

› Ability to read minds and actions of another being.

› Ability to see the auras of others.

› Ability to "sense" other Auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold, also allows users to view through other objects.

› Projection of one's Aura; such as to create barriers or attacks.

› It can also be used to transfer Aura to others, a method that can be fatal to the user.

› Ability to track an Aura belonging to a specific person as long as they have a piece of the Aura to track.

› Activation of time flowers. _(see below for more info on time flowers)_

4\. Aura Guardians in the anime- Ash, Sir Aaron, Sir Aaron's Lucario, and Riley are all cannon aura guardians. Additionally, it is strongly implied that other characters throughout the series (N, for example) also possess similar capabilities. They are not called 'aura capabilities' but their abilities are described in a similar manner. So I connected them for the purpose of this fic.

5\. Tree of Beginnings- A rock formation that appears to be a gigantic tree; it is really a living organism made up of crystal that feeds on sunlight. It has a symbiotic connection with a Mew that lives within it, and it is home to many kinds of Pokémon. It has a "circulatory system" of sorts that distributes nutrients to the crystals throughout its body. It also has an antibody system that takes the form of Fossil Pokémon that attack humans and machines within it, as well as guardians in the form of the Legendary titans. The Tree of Beginning is located in a mountain range north of Pewter City and Mt. Moon, slightly outside of the borders of the Kanto region, and for the purposes of this fic, it is the place that I call the Toka region. The reason Team Rocket doesn't want the monster fusion to move to the Tree is because once it goes there, it will become untouchable, since the Tree will attack any human/machine that enters inside. If the Tree becomes infected, it can die. It is very important to not let the Tree of Beginnings die since it is the spiritual home to the aura of all creatures, past, present, and future. Know one knows what will happen if the Tree dies, but no one would like to find out either. The Mew that lives their disappeared years ago, and no one is sure where it is now, but the Tree is still thriving so no one is concerned about looking for that Mew, since they know where ever it is it is alive (otherwise the Tree would be dead too).

6\. Time flowers- flower-shaped crystals that can be found in and around the Tree of Beginnings. They have the ability to record events and play them at a later date as a holographic image along with sound, if it is stimulated by the right aura. In this way, they are almost like living time capsules or natural cameras.

 **Source:** Bulbapedia (mostly) and my imagination. Let me know if you have additional questions in reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it is very long because I wasn't sure where to cut it off. Anyway...thank you for all the reviews and nice stuff I appreciate all the kindness:)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Takeshi got up first in order to start making breakfast and he was surprised to find that someone was already over the fire pit.

"Michio….you are cooking?", Takeshi asked in disbelief.

"Cynda?" asked his Pokémon.

"Pikachu pi", Scarlett answered.

"Charbok"

"Lilki Liki"

"Vennnnn"

"Golem"

"Poliwhirl"

"And your Pokémon evolved too", He noted.

"Yep", Michio answered shortly.

Takeshi walked over to the camp's water pump and filled up his bottle. Cyndaquil, Raticade, and his new Weedle followed behind. He took a few big sips and then started to comb out his hair and wipe his face with a wet washcloth. Michio was sitting on a rock in front of the fire. He had a variety of unfamiliar ingredients in the large skillet that was dangling over the pit as well as on the tray situated next to him.

"Is this the Alonian meal you said you'd make?" Takeshi asked.

"Mmmhhhmm", Michio mumbled.

"Nice. Um, what is it?" Takeshi asked. He took a closer look at the ingredients, but he still could recognize any of them, at least not in that arrangement. "It looks interesting and smells nice. Are those biscuits or something?".

"These are Malasadas", he replied, using a spatula to pass a bread-like item to Takeshi and his Pokémon. "Its different from a biscuit".

Cyndaquil was the first to take a bite. Then Weedle, then Raticade. The Pokémon all chanted happily and ate the food quickly. Takeshi tried it last.

"This is pretty good" he answered. "It's doughy".

"It's supposed to be", Michio told him.

"What is going on out here?" June and Soledad asked as they emerged from the tent they were sharing with Amber. "Are you already up cooking, Takeshi?"

"Nope, Michio made this. Taste some", Takeshi told the girls. He handed them each a piece of the bread.

"Wow. This really is good", Soledad responded. "And weird. Did you really make this, Michio?"

Michio nodded at her and then continued to work over the skillet he had hanging over the fire.

"I haven't tasted anything this great since those donuts you made us Takeshi", June commented. "Thanks Michio".

"Hmmmhhmm", he mumbled. Soledad scowled.

"He's not a morning person, remember?" June whispered to Soledad.

"I can still hear you. I have very good hearing. You always forget", Michio told them. "But you are right. I just don't like to talk in the morning".

"Fine. We won't talk to you. We will just eat your food and talk around you. Is that ok?" Soledad asked.

"Fine", he responded.

"Pikapi", Scarlett told the girls.

"Sure. And we didn't know all your Pokémon had evolved. Ekans into Arbok, Lickitung into Lickilicky, Poliwag into Poliwhirl. I bet this happened at night, since you always sneak out, but you can just tell us about it later", said Soledad.

"I was wondering what that Pokémon was", June commented as she scanned Lickilicky with her Pokedex. "'#463- Lickilicky- The Licking Pokémon- Its saliva can decompose anything. It wraps its long tongue around things to coat them with its sticky saliva'. That is…really odd". She winced. She was going to say 'gross' but was trying to avoid hurting the Pokémon's feelings. It didn't seem to work, and Lickilicky looked back at her sadly.

"Licki?" the Pokémon asked the girls.

"Pi Pikachu pi", Scarlett tried to explain Lilickiy's sadness with hand motions. She faked a few teardrops.

"Maybe Lickilicky isn't so bad after all", said June. "Its cute".

"Yeah, I mean my dad says that he sees a lot of young trainers catch them and they aren't traded away too often" Soledad added. "So they must be good battlers too".

This cheered Lickilicky up, and squeezed them both, plus Scarlett, into a group hug.

"Um thanks", June and Soledad commented sarcastically when it finally but them down. Michio sniggered, and Soledad once again gave him the stink eye.

The others slowly got up one by one. Michio handed them the food as it came out, hardly speaking a word to them except to answer a few random questions. An hour and a half later, almost everyone was awake.

"This isn't bad at all", Lily commented. "I kinda wish that Logan were here. He would like this fish dish". She discreetly shoved some in her satchel to give to Maya later.

"And the pastries are excellent", said Lexi. "You have to make them again. After all, Jocelyn was the one who was the most excited".

"What is this pink stuff?" asked June.

"Poi", Michio answered. "It's made out of a starchy vegetable like a yam".

"You can try some of mine before you take a whole bowl for yourself", Takeshi offered. "I really like it".

"Um thanks", June replied as she took a bite off of his spoon.

Out of nowhere, Zorua snapped a photo with Rita's cellphone. Then he yapped at them cheerfully.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" June asked the foxlike Pokémon. "Rita isn't even here yet".

"Here I am ", Rita answered, coming up behind them. She put one arm around Takeshi and the other around June. "It looked like you two were about to have a moment, so I gave Zorua my phone and told him to get a picture. I didn't want to miss it. Good job buddy".

"Zo Zorua!" Zorua cheered. Rita sat down next to them as both kids turned bright red.

"M-moment?" Takeshi asked nervously. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Yeah what are you talking about?" asked June.

"I would love to discuss, but another sight have overtaken me. Is this Michio cooking?" Rita exclaimed, purposely exaggerating her enthusiasm.

"Yeah", he answered.

Nolan passed her some food. "He cooked breakfast for a change".

"Where did you get these ingredients?" Rita asked him, tasting the food. "This is incredible!"

"Annastasia", he replied. "That teleporter thing, and my family".

"Wow thanks A. A?" Rita repeated, looking around the camp. "Is she still working out?"

"No she is still asleep", Jay answered.

"How come?" Rita asked. "I have know her my entire life and she never slept passed eight thirty before. Its already 9:15".

"I guess she was just extra tired", Amber guessed.

"Did you check to make sure she is alive?" asked Rita.

"I talked to her last night and this morning", said Lily. "She is just really stressed and all and needs to sleep. She hasn't sleep a full night in a long time".

"I wonder if she is getting sick" Rita thought aloud.

"Its something else", Jay told her, and Rita understood. So did Michio, who other than Lily and a handful of their Pokémon was the only one who knew about her issue.

"Well we have to save her some then", Rita responded. "Good job. Michio, you aren't a deadweight after all".

"And to think that all my life I have been searching for my purpose", he replied sarcastically.

Annastasia didn't wake up until later that afternoon. They had planned on traveling all day, but no one thought it was a good idea to wake her up, so they let her rest. Rita took June and Takeshi Pokémon hunting again, but this time Benny and Tamaki tagged along. Lexi, Soledad, Jay, and Lily found a peaceful spot near a river to give themselves mani-pedis, and Nolan took Amber into the nearby village to help her look for maintenance supplies for her bow. Michio decided to hang around camp with Scarlett while he waited for Annastasia to wake up, though he told the others he was going into the woods to find more Pokémon. Around 2pm Annastasia finally emerged.

"Tarrrrria tar", Bleu cooed.

"Pup Pup Pup!" Lil-G yapped.

"Eevee?" asked Aliyah.

The Pokémon were the first ones out, followed by Annastasia, who sleepy stumbled to the public restrooms with her eyes half-open. A few minutes later she came back out with her hair tied up and her water bottle filled. She took a few sips as she walked back to her tent.

"Pika?" Scarlett asked, jumping in front of her.

"Good morning Scarlett. Did he remember to give you your allergy medicine?" she asked the Pikachu.

"Chu chu" she nodded.

Michio came up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, doubling over. "What was that for?"

"Oh. I didn't see you there. Sorry", Annastasia responded nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"Its already 2pm", he told her, annoyed that she didn't seem that apologetic. "You were asleep half the day".

Annastasia's eyes widened in panic. "No way!" she exclaimed, dropping the water bottle. "Are you serious?!"

Michio picked up the bottle and handed it to her. "Yeah I am serious. And it is a good thing too. Obviously you needed it".

"I guess it isn't so bad", she responded, rubbing her eyes. "I just never slept so late, and I never skipped a workout before either".

"I don't think you have ever been in the situation before", he pointed out.

"But still…", she replied, "It feels very strange. I thought something felt off".

"Pikachu", Scarlett commented.

"I wish I could function on less sleep regularly. Then those three-four hour nights wouldn't add up like this. I don't know how you do it", Anastasia said to Michio.

"I am just used to it", he responded. "Even in Alola I would spend a lot of time outside at night. Usually I would sleep during the day to make up for it though".

"Did you hear me and Lucario last night? It felt like you were watching me", Annastasia told him. "I don't know, it just felt like you were there".

"Sorta", Michio answered. "I was hunting down some Golbat near that cave where Lucario happened to be staying overnight. I am surprised that it took him this long to say something to you. It's like he was just following us around and you knew he was there and had something to say but never talked to you until recently".

"Hmm now doesn't that sound awfully familiar", she commented, poking him in the chest.

"Pika Pi!" Scarlett laughed, concurring with Annastasia's comparison.

"Well...I am different", he responded. "I can't help you like that Pokémon can. I wouldn't be such a big jerk about it if I could".

"Sure, okay. You did something though", Annastasia noted, looking around the campsite. "You cleaned up around here. Usually when we spend a day at camp there is shit all over the place".

"Pika chu chu", Scarlett told Annastasia, pointing at Michio.

"Awe, and you did it all by yourself. So you didn't just sulk all day", she added.

"I haven't spent the whole day sulking in a while", he said resentfully.

"I am just teasing you. Lighten up", Annastasia replied.

"Pi ka", said Scarlett, pointing towards Michio's tent.

"Oh yeah. I made you breakfast but you slept through it. I have leftovers though", said Michio. "Do you want to eat now?"

"Well yeah I am starving. I haven't eaten since 5 yesterday", Annastasia responded.

Michio went into his tent and came back out with a bag. Inside was a paperboard box with the leftovers. She drank some more water and then started to eat it.

"This is good. I am guessing that that the reason you needed my teleporter was so that you could get these ingredients", Annastasia commented. "We don't grow a lot of yams around here".

"Yeah", he responded.

"Pika chu ch pi", Scarlett chanted, pulling on Michio's arm. He shrugged in response.

"So, um, how'd you sleep?" he asked.

"It wasn't so bad once I actually got to sleep", Annastasia answered. "But I have come to a conclusion".

"Which is…?" he encouraged.

"That I sleep much better with Scarlett around", she finished.

"How you figure that?" he wondered aloud.

"Pika?' asked the Pikachu.

"Well those few nights that you, me, my Pokémon, and Scarlett slept outside together during these last few weeks I just slept a lot better. I don't know, Scarlett just has this effect on me. I should stay with her every night", Annastasia explained. "And in addition when I have a vision she can zap me out of it".

"But Scarlett is my Pokémon", Michio told her.

"Pikachu chu", said Scarlett, standing between the two trainers.

"We can share her", Annastasia replied. "She can hang out with you during the day and with me at night".

"Pika pi" Scarlett replied, tugging on both of their hands.

Michio and Annastasia watched her as she acted something out.

"Ok, I get it", Annastasia said after a few minutes. "We will really share for now on".

"Really share? What are you two talking about?" he questioned.

"We'll just sleep outside every night. When it rains we can sleep in your tent", she explained.

"Pika pi", Scarlett chanted enthusiastically nodding at Michio.

"But my tent is little. It can fit you and all your Pokémon", he responded.

"Then we'll squeeze. Or you can just give me Scarlett. Or I can just deal with insomnia, and it will be all your fault", Annastasia replied.

"You…are you playing games?" Michio asked.

"The same game you are playing. Except really, I want, no need, Scarlett. And she wants you put you need her. And me. There is only one way to make this work out without a battle", Annastasia answered.

"Pi", Scarlett agreed.

Michio sighed and rubbed his hands against his face. "That is so lame".

"Well deal with it. Camping is rough, she answered. "And it's only for a few days. Then I leave with Lucario, and I don't know when I am coming back".

"I know", he commented. "I don't really want to think about that yet though".

"You know you are going to have to face it soon. I want you to make friends with Lexi, Nolan, Rita, and, yes, I do believe it is possible, even the kids", she replied.

"Even if I did have an interest in having friends, it wouldn't work out with them", he responded. "We didn't get off on the right foot".

"Lexi and Nolan don't hold grudges, so even though you have been an ass to them, they will be willing to move passed it. I've seen them do it before", Annastasia, explained. "And with Rita, I know you still don't like her, but its like I said, she isn't mean, she just has a hard time understanding people who aren't like her. Just because she is my friend and respects me doesn't mean she gets how I feel. But you just have to get over that. I don't want you to keep clinging to me and ignoring everyone else."

"Well I _like_ you", he told her. "I don't _like_ a lot of other people".

"Why don't you like anyone else?" she asked him.

"I am just not as…. outgoing and such…as they are", he responded. "So it's easier to stick with people who I know understand me".

"I understand I guess. But that's a tall order", she responded. "You might never find another person who truly understands you…but friends are there for you even when they don't really know what us up with you. They are just there for support. They don't have to absorb every detail of your life in order be your friend. They don't even have to live near you or share your interests or know your secrets. They can just be friendly people you spent time with occasionally, or family friends you were forced to be with since childhood. Maybe if you let go of those expectations it will be easier for you".

"You make a good point", Michio commented. "But I don't know if I can relax and really enjoy myself around people who I am unsure about".

"Almost everywhere I go people recognize me", Annastasia told Michio. "I know you have noticed, but most people that recognize me don't say anything. Those are the people I am most unsure about, but those people also tend to make the quickest friends. So just turn it around".

"That was me in Alola", he explained. "Everyone already knew me there, and I was sorta 'friends' with them, but here I am just a loser".

"Nah, you aren't a loser", she told him. "You just needed to be knocked down a few pegs. It happens to most spoiled brats. Granted, you needed to be knocked down more pegs than the average Michio, but its not like you lost anything since you left Alola".

"My worldview, my sense of freedom, my money, culture, and my Peruva", he responded. "I lost those things"

"First of all, your world view was so corrupt, and very limited", Annastasia lectured. "Alola doesn't represent the entire world. For example, up until like, three days ago, you were convinced that Lickilicky weren't real, that I made them up. You had to actually see one to believe it. And when you first started traveling you thought that it was a joke when I told you that in Kanto we eat rice everyday, as if it is so hard to believe that rice is a staple in a land covered in rice paddies. And I think you still believe that being an asexual make you messed up in the head. Where do you even hear this stuff?"

"Well I can't help it" Michio said defensively. "Its just how life is where I am from. And how can you eat rice everyday?"

"You seem to like it now", she commented.

"It has grown on me", he admitted. "I mean, it is versatile".

"And Peruva, by the way, is with your Uncle Maleko and Aunt Lani", Annastasia told him. "She never left your family".

"So you lied?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I didn't lie", Annastasia responded as she continued to eat. "You just assumed that I auctioned her off, but all I did was tell you how much she could go for at an auction".

"That… is manipulation", he stated in disbelief. "Wow. I thought you were nicer than that".

"Did you not just listen to me? I just said that I did _not_ auction her off. I wouldn't do that to anyone. Plus I hardly ever knew you at the time. I just wanted to make sure you understood that it was not okay to be in our group if you going to act homophobic", Annastasia explained.

"Well that is a relief. I got that Liepard when I was five. She was a Purrloin. Both her parents were shinies, which means that her kitties have a good chance of being shinies too. Besides, she is my friend. I am kind of excited for Scarlett to meet her", Michio responded. "They have a lot in common. Same with Arbok".

"So that means you really do plan on keeping all your Kanto Pokémon", Annastasia responded. "I kind of assumed that you would let them go after, other than Scarlett".

"No. I mean, if they want to go they can I guess", Michio replied. "I haven't thought of it for some time".

He did say he was going to release them after he earned all the badges, and his family said they only wanted him to get at least six. That was back when he first started his journey. He complained to the group how the Kanto Pokémon wouldn't fit in with the others he had in Alola. He had since forgotten that.

"So the Pokémon have grown on you too. Like the rice. Like me", Annastasia commented after his hesitation. "Maybe even like the rest of our traveling group?"

"I can afford to keep them all..if I decided I could use them", he told Annastasia.

"Piiiii", Scarlett sighed. She always knew when he was underplaying his feelings. She jumped onto his lap and he instinctively started to pet her, just as she expected him to.

"Michio, I know you like them. Especially Scarlett", Annastasia replied. "We were just arguing over who gets to sleep with her". She scratched the Pikachu under the chin. "Maybe you will want to try to compete at the Indigo Plateau with them. After all, the kids want to go back to some of the gyms anyway to re-challenge the gym leaders in a second attempt to get those badges, so you caught up even though you skipped them the first time around. Or you can just go out on your own if you prefer".

"I don't know about that", he replied.

"Hey, if you want to spite your parents, what better way then to far exceed their expectations?" Annastasia asked. "At bare minimum they wanted you to come along, be somewhat polite, make a few friends, catch at least six Pokémon, earn at least six badges, and last out here for at least six months without killing anyone or anything, including yourself. Just imagine if you return with a lot more Pokémon, all those gym badges, dozens of friends, hundreds of fans, and a trophy".

"Not interested", he responded.

"I understand. I was just seeing how you'd react", she admitted. "I mean, I know you could do it if you wanted to".

"Do _you_ want me to do all that?" he asked.

"Not really", Annastasia replied. "I think I told you this before, but fancy titles and champions, that just doesn't impress me. I would rather just see you become happy. You know, truly happy, because I don't think you ever were before".

"A, you finally got up!" A voice called from the forest. Nolan and Amber were coming into to view.

"Did you just wake up?" Nolan asked Annastasia.

"A little while ago", she told them. "What were you all out doing?"

"I needed to get some wood polish and some new strings for my bow", Amber explained. "So Nolan took me into the nearby town to get some".

"And my cousin's birthday is tomorrow so I got her a present. I figured I can send it over the teleporter", said Nolan.

"That is great. That teleporter thing really does come in handy", Amber commented. "Anyway, Blue-Jay texted me not that long ago. He say that he is with Soledad, Lily, and Lexi over by the top of the river", Amber told the others.

Nolan and the Pokémon started to follow Amber. They turned around and asked Annastasia and Michio why they weren't following them.

"I am just feeling comfortable out here", she told the others. "I will talk to you later".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week and a half passed and everyone, including Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Logan, and Jocelyn, were scheduled to meet at the Vermillion gym that afternoon. They had now finished their checkups with Nurse Joy and were talking towards the gym.

"Are you psyched Jay?" Annastasia asked her little brother. "After all, mom, papa, Meowth, Lucy, and the others are going to be watching".

"I know. I am so ready", he responded. "I have my Venomoth, which is a bug type that is usually strong against electric attacks..."

"…unless his Raichu is as strong as Michio's Pikachu", Amber commented. "Remember how he said his thunderbolt knocked down all those Venomoth at the same time?"

"Anyway", Jay continued. "That was before we trained. We trained a lot and now I think Vivian can handle electric attacks much better. I also have Chikorita and my Tauros and that Weepinbell".

"Toge toge", said Togetic.

"Well since most of my Pokémon are flying and water types, ya know, Wingull, Natu, Mukrow, Fearrow, Pidgeotto, Seaking, I am going probably going to use Scooter and Pip", Amber announced. "And maybe Venomoth too. I think mine has built up his resistance to thunderbolt as well".

Soledad and June were seeking advice from Lexi and Rita, and Annastasia was talking to Michio in the front of the group. Tamaki and Benny were playing some kind of game while they rode their Tauros. Takeshi was staring off into space and he and his Tauros started to drift off the side of the road. Nolan noticed this and rode up to him.

"Be careful", Nolan warned. "If you are off and if something frightens your Tauros, it might suddenly take of and you are accidentally going to get thrown off. You can get really hurt that way".

"Thanks Nolan", Takeshi replied nonchalantly.

"What is the matter?" the teen asked. "You seem a bit down. Are you nervous about the gym battle?"

"Yeah, kinda" he replied. "It more than that though".

"What's wrong then?" he asked, lowering his tone. "I can keep a secret".

"Um well its just that I feel bad because this last week I caught more Pokémon than June and I am going to feel even worse if I win the next gym battle and she doesn't. Sure I guess we both might win but I am worried that only one of us will win", Takeshi admitted.

"But you never really cared about winning in the past", said Nolan. "You and June both have a lot of great Pokémon, and you both do fairly well in your gym battles. You win some, lose some. And why do you think June would be sad if you won but she didn't? She would be happy for you as always. Wouldn't you be happy for her if she won even if you loss?"

"Well obviously", Takeshi replied.

"You are obviously thinking too hard", said Nolan. "You just have to be yourself if you want June to like you".

"But I don't even know how to be myself, so I am just trying to be the person who I think June likes", Takeshi answered.

"Which is you", Nolan retorted. "You when you aren't trying to please other people".

"This is so confusing", Takeshi sighed.

"Not really. Takeshi it is important to be nice to June and to remember to pay attention to her. I noticed you have been doing this more", Nolan advised. "But June already likes you and I think you are frustrated because you thought something bigger was going to happen. You are only eleven, and she is only ten, and you are too young to understand grown up relationships. That is why none of the older girls you liked never wanted to be with you. It isn't personal, all kids are like that. So don't rush to grow up, ok?"

"You are making me sound like I am just a dumb little kid". Takeshi sighed.

"I am just trying to make you feel better. June probably feels exactly the same way. If you get anything from this conversation, just remember that nothing here is going to last forever. All of us will change somehow, even if it is just a little, or just a little bit at a time. No one and nothing will stay the same, and that's good thing. Besides, there is nothing we can do about it", Nolan reminded him.

Nolan steered his Tauros away from Takeshi and joined Lexi, who was finishing up her conversation with Soledad and June. He decided that he was going to talk to her later, because for now…

"You're HERE!" Jocelyn screamed, running towards them.

Jocelyn was wearing her TR uniform, had high pigtails tied with red ribbons in her hair, red pompoms in her hands, and Flaafy by her side. She ran to Annastasia and Michio first, who were in the lead.

"I missed yous so much!" she cried.

"'Yous' Annastasia noted. "Two weeks and you are back to talking like Meowth".

"Not even his own kids do that", Logan said as he came out of the car that had just pulled up to the Vermillion City Gym.

"Logan!", Lily exclaimed. She leapt of the Tauros she was sharing with Tamaki and Benny so that they could hug. "I missed you".

"It's the longest we have ever been apart", said Logan.

"Yeah. It was fantastic", Lily said half-sarcastically. "But its good to see you again, really".

The siblings caught up with one another while everyone else dismounted their Tauros and returned them to their Pokeballs. They handed them all back to Jay and Annastasia.

"We missed you Jocelyn. It hasn't been the same traveling down these long roads without all your singing", Lexi told the child.

"I missed you too. I promise I will travel with you the whole time after this", Jocelyn told everyone.

"Vee Eevee!" Aliyah exclaimed when she saw James. She jumped into his arms.

"So did you talk to Mewtwo?" James asked her in a hushed tone. "After you talked to Lucario?"

"Yep. Aliyah pulled through for me. And Lucario, Mewtwo, and I, we have a plan", Annastasia answered.

"Never in a million years did I think I'd hear my daughter say that", James responded. "Ash Ketchum, maybe, but wow Annastasia. Maybe now we will really start to figure this thing out".

"Papa I think I am ready….in a few days….but for now, let's just focus on the kids", she responded.

After talking for a while the entered the gym. Lt. Surge was waiting for them inside.

"I have been expecting you kids", the old man commented as the children and Pokémon entered the gym. His Raichu was by his side. "I heard you took the long way".

"We know we could have driven, but we wanted to spend more time catching more Pokémon, sir", Soledad responded.

"I know", Surge replied. "And you can just called me Surge, ok kids?"

"Ok", they replied in unison.

"Surge, can I play with all your electric Pokémon while you battle?" Jocelyn asked the gym leader.

"Of course Jocelyn", Surge replied. "I remember how much you like them. Just be careful or they might shock you again like they did the last time you came to visit".

"We will", said Jocelyn as she and Benny went over to meet the Dedenne, Electrike, and Emolga that were playing together behind the arena.

"Which one of you will like to go first?" the gym leader asked.

"Its my turn to go first", said June.

"Yep. June, it's all you", said Jay.

"Good luck", said Soledad.

"You can do it Onēsan!" Jocelyn cheered from across the room, raising a pom-pom. Flaafy copied her.

"And I will be the judge", Lexi offered.

"Great then let's get started", said Surge.

"This will be a three on three Pokémon battle", Lexi announced. "No time limit. Only the challenger can make substitutions".

"Ok, I choose Raichu to start us off", Surge declared. His Raichu stepped forward and sparks sizzled around its cheeks. June gulped nervously, but her friends cheered her on.

"Go Bulbasaur!" she called out.

"Bulba!" her Pokémon exclaimed as it jumped forward. "Razor leaf!"

"Quick attack Raichu", Surge instructed. "Then iron tail".

"Quick Bulbasaur, use combination 2", June said anxiously after Raichu hit him with quick attack.

Bulbasaur used leech seed and sweet scent simultaneously, confining and then confusing the Raichu before it could use its iron tail attack.

"Wow June. That is a really advanced move", Annastasia observed.

"Go June!" Jocelyn cheered.

"Yay June!" everyone cheered. "and Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba Bulbasaurrrrrr!" Bulbasaur screamed again.

"Raichu, thunderbolt!" Surge yelled.

Raichu's thunderbolt freed him from Bulbasaur's leech seed, but it didn't do much damage to Bulbasaur. The Pokémon used vine whip on its opponent, who was already weakened by sweet scent and razor leaf.

"She is looking good out there", Nolan commented. "June and Bulbasaur you are a great team!"

One vine whip later, Raichu fainted, and Lexi declared June the winner of the first round.

"Wow we did it Bulbasaur!" June cried happily.

"Bul Bulba Bul!" The Pokémon chanted contently.

"Nice work June. That Bulbasaur is clearly at a very high level. You ought to be proud", Surge told the ten year old.

"I am. Thank you Surge", June replied.

"Next I choose Electabuzz", Surge declared as he threw his second Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, use combination 1", June instructed.

"What is with all this talk of 'combinations'" Jessie asked her eldest daughter.

"It is a tactic used by some advanced trainers. Trainer and Pokémon come up with strategies, dubbed 'combinations', ahead of time and label them by number or letter. Then later during battle they just refer to the combination by that specific letter or number, and the Pokémon will already know which strategies to use. It is useful because then your opponent doesn't know what to expect, and your Pokémon will already have a good hold on the routine", She explained. "Michio taught it to them".

"Really?" Jessie said to Michio. "So now you are helping these kids with their training".

"A little", he said defensively. "It's not a big deal".

"That is kind of you Michio", James told the teenager.

"Well the quicker they earn their badges the better", Michio responded.

Annastasia smiled and leaned into her father. "He has been warming up to them more, really. He just is too proud to admit it", she whispered.

"Ears like a bat, Annastasia", Michio reminded her.

"I didn't say anything bad. Let's just cheer for June", Annastasia replied.

"Pikapi", Scarlett agreed.

By the time they turned their eyes back to the battle, both sides had taken significant damage, and it looked like either Pokémon could collapse at any moment. June instructed Bulbasaur to use another vine whip attack when a bright white light surrounded it.

"Look Benny, it's evolving", Tamaki told his little brother.

"Wow. I love watching Pokémon evolve", Benny commented. "It is so special".

"Its finally happening!" June squealed. "I have been waiting for so long!"

"Good for you June!" Takeshi called out to her. He gave her a thumbs up, which she enthusiastically returned.

Everyone cheered as Ivysaur made its debut. It roared its name and then looked at the Electabuzz with vengeance.

"Ivysaur looks like he is ready to battle some more", said Soledad. "My dad once said that while evolution really tires some Pokémon out, other times it give that Pokémon a burst of adrenaline, and that alone can help it win a battle".

"Neat", said Amber. "Go June!"

"Ivysaur, use combination 3", June instructed.

"Electabuzz, thunder punch", Surge responded.

'Combination 3' had Ivysaur using vine whip to distract the Electabuzz while it simultaneously used stun spore to paralyze it. Electabuzz's thunder punch missed the Ivysaur by less than an inch. Lexi declared it unable to battle.

"Nice! Two wins in a row!" June exclaimed. "Ivysaur, you have come so far".

Everyone cheered for June and gave her a few more words of encouragement. Annastasia suggested that she give Ivysaur a break, since it was about to collapse, so June handed him over to her so that Bleu could use heal on the injured Pokémon.

"So for my next Pokémon, I choose my Venomoth Vinny", June decided. She tossed out her Pokeball.

"And I choose Magneton", said Surge.

"Magnetonnnnn!"

"Veno Veno!"

"Hyperbeam!" June instructed.

"Counter it with charge beam!" Surge called to the Magneton.

The lights it the gym flickered and as the charge beam hit the hyperbeam. Magneton advanced on the Venomoth and used thunderbolt.

"Vennnnnoooooo!" Vinny screamed as it received the thunderbolt. June started to panic.

"Oh no! Try combination 5!" June suggested.

Vinny got to its feet, and without flying, launched an acid spray attack on Magneton. It tried to do something more, but seemed too tired to start. The Magneton flew backwards, and then by following Surge's orders, did a volt tackle on the Venomoth.

"Vinny is unable to battle!" Lexi declared after observing the defeated Venomoth. "June has two Pokémon left, Surge still has one".

June handed Vinny over to Annastasia, who feed him some special Pokeblock while Bleu used heal. Her friends continued to cheer.

"This isn't over yet June. That is just one loss," Soledad reminded her friend. "Ivysaur was never officially defeated".

"Right, but I should let him rest", June responded. "Okay, I made up my mind. I choose Raticade!"

"Ratta!" the Pokémon shrieked as it stepped forward.

"Go Raticade, and use combination 1!" June declared.

Raticade's high jump kick combined with tail whip knocked Magneton to the ground, and the electric type retaliated with a thunderbolt. The rat Pokémon avoided it with quick attack, so Surge had Magneton use volt tackle. Once again Raticade's speed proved to be its greatest strength.

"Go Raticade! Keep running!' Jocelyn screamed.

"Yeah! Tire him out!" Benny added.

"You are almost there June!" Takeshi cheered. "One more Pokémon to defeat!"

"Time for our secret weapon", said June. "Use assist!"

"Assist?" everyone repeated in confusion. "She taught Raticade assist?!"

Raticade's assist turned out to be Ivysaur's stun spore. The attack paralyzed Magneton, leaving it unable to battle.

"And June did it. She is the winner", Lexi declared.

"Wow June!"

"You are incredible!"

"Raticade too!"

"You are better than we even knew!"

"You are the best trainer here!"

As usual, everyone tackled the victor with a hug. Meanwhile the gym leader took a Thunder Badge out of its case and handed it to June.

"Here you go miss. June, teaching your Raticade assist was not only a very smart thing to do, it was also very difficult. I am not sure your friends realize that Raticade can only learn that ability after it reaches a very high friendship level with both its trainer and the rest of its team. You obviously spend a lot of time training and taking care of your Pokémon. You really deserve this badge. Good luck at the Indigo Plateau", Surge told her before placing the small metal badge in her hand.

"Wow thank you so much sir", June said gratefully. She wiped away a few tears of joy and then turned to her friends. "I did it!"

"I want my Raticade to learn assist too", said Takeshi. "I can learn from you".

"That's right, you really could", Surge agreed. "Maybe June will be kind enough to share some tips with you. So who wants to go next?"

"Blue-Jay, why don't you go next, since your parents are here", Amber suggested. "They haven't met all your Pokémon yet".

"Um ok. Soledad, Takeshi, Michio, you don't mind, right?" asked Jay.

"Nope, the stage is all yours", said Soledad as she patted him on the back.

Takeshi copied her actions. "Yeah, go for it".

"Just do it", said Michio.

"Right", Jay responded. "Surge, I am ready to go next".

"Ok little man. Let's go", he responded.

"Okay this will be another three on three battle with no time limit and only the challenger can make substitutions", Lexi repeated. "Whenever you are ready".

"I choose Jolteon", Surge announced, releasing his Pokémon.

"Jolteeeeee!" it shrieked, posing for battle.

"Chikorita, its all you", said Jay.

"Chika chiiiiii!" Chikorita squealed, hopping in front of Jay.

"Go Jay!" Jessie and James yelled together.

"Go Oniisan! Go Chikorita!" Jocelyn screamed. "You are the best. Win win win!"

"Flaaaaaaaaa!" Flaafy screamed as it jumped along with its seven-year-old 'master'.

"Chikorita, combination 1", said Jay.

"Chika", she said shortly before dashing forward and attacking her opponent.

"So Jay is also a fan of the 'combination' stuff. I wonder why we never learned any of that" James said to Jessie.

"Maybe its because you both failed out of Pokémon tech," Michio guessed. He happened to be standing right by them.

"No asked you, and….hey….wait…..how did you even know that?" Jessie yelled at him.

Michio just shrugged. "You're missing your son's battle".

"He's right Jess", said James, pointing towards the arena. Michio just smirked and walked away.

"Pikapi chu" Scarlett lectured.

"So what if they don't like me", Michio responded. "Besides, Jessie already says that she likes me so there".

"Piiii", Scarlett sighed.

They turned their attention back to the battle. Everyone cheered for Jay as Chikorita used double team and razor leaf. Jolteon tried to attack with volt tackle, but Chikorita kept slipping away.

"Stun spore Chikorita!" Jay yelled.

"Thunderbolt Jolteon!" Surge responded.

Jolteon's thunderbolt weakened Chikorita to the point to where it could barely stand.

"Chikorita, this is just like when we were in the Pokémon center at 5am, the day you decided to come with me", Jay said to the Pokémon. "You should just return. There is not point in having you go down".

"Chi", Chikorita sighed. She shook her head 'no'.

"Please Chikorita, this isn't worth it", Jay insisted.

"Chi Chika chi", she replied, this time a little but more fiercely. Jay decided to let her battle some more.

Surge had Jolteon use thunderbolt, but Chikorita dodged it and used bullet seed, a recently learned ability. Jolteon then used double team, but before the small grass type could knock down all the shadow clones, Jolteon snuck in a volt tackle, which knocked Chikorita out.

"Oh no!" Jay cried. "I was so worried this would happen!"

"Its okay you still got two Pokémon!" Amber called out to remind him.

"Don't give up yet buddy!" James exclaimed.

"You can win Oniisan!" Jocelyn added.

Annastasia, Togetic, Bleu and Lil-G came to the spot where Jay was holding Chikorita.

"I got her", Annastasia assured her brother.

"Thanks", he replied before turning his head back towards the battlefield.

After a few moments of consideration, Jay decided to release his new Weepinbell.

"Nice choice", Surge commented.

"Thanks mister", Jay replied. "Now Weepinbell, show them your vine whip!"

"Jolteon, tackle!", Surge instructed.

"Bellllllllllllll"

"Jolteeeeeeon"

"Now combination 2!" Jay called out suddenly.

Weepinbell took Jolteon by surprised and shot it with a powerful bullet seed attack. It then used its vine whip to send the Pokémon across the arena.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. Jay and his Weepinbell take this round!" Lexi declared.

"That was quick", Soledad commented. "Good for him".

"I think he had that planned out for a while", Nolan told the kids. "Good strategy".

"Yay Jay you are the greatest!" James yelled.

"We knew you would do it!" Jessie added.

"That is dumb looking Pokémon", Michio mumbled. "I'm surprised it can even battle".

"Jimmy here used to have one of dose dings", Meowth said to Michio.

"Ah yes. It was great", James sighed with admiration. Jessie and Meowth looked at him like he was crazy.

"That thing was a nightmare!" Jessie complained.

"It was stupid too", Meowth added.

"Wobbufet", Wobbufet agreed.

"Hey, you are missing Jay's battle again", Annastasia told her parents. "Tell us about it some other time".

The trio turned their attention back to the battle. Surge had just decided on his next Pokémon.

"All right then. I choose Elekid as my next fighter", the gym leader announced.

"And I am sticking with Weepinbell", said Jay. "Weepinbell, combination 1!"

"Elekid, thunder wave!" Surge countered.

The thunder wave chocked Weepinbell, but it still have a minimal effect, as Jay had trained it to be ready for electric attacks. The Weepinbell pounded Elekid with its vines, but the electric type shocked it and caused it to faint after a mere three minutes of battling.

"And Weepinbell is out of the match. Gym Leader Surge takes this round", Lexi declared.

"Its okay Jay, we got him", Annastasia told her brother as she carried Weepinbell out of the way so that she could take care of it.

"My last Pokémon is…..um….my Venomoth Vivian. That's right. Go Vivian!" Jay announced as he tossed out his Pokeball.

"Vennnnnnooomoothhhhh", she cooed.

"Poison powder", Jay instructed.

"All right Elekid, do you best to avoid that poison powder and try a thunderbolt", Surge suggested.

The poison powder weakened Elekid, just as the young trainer had hoped, and Elekid's thunderbolt had very little power behind it. It had almost no effect on Vivian, so Jay had her use acid next.

"Elekid put more juice into that thunderbolt!" Surge called after his Pokémon, who was even weaker after receiving Vivian's acid attack. "Thunder wave!"

Thunder wave had a greater effect than the thunderbolt did, and it knocked the poison moth Pokémon to the ground. Vivian tried to get up but Elekid jumped on top of her and used thunderbolt again. Luckily, the thunderbolt was still weak and Vivian was able to get the upper hand. After knocking Elekid off of her, she used acid one last time.

"And Elekid is finished and out of the match. Jay and Vivian take the second round!" Lexi proudly declared.

"Jay is fantastic!" James and Jessie squealed together.

"Awesome work Blue-Jay!"

"One more to go!"

"Way to go Vivian and Blue-Jay!"

"Yay Oniisan!"

Surge reached into his back pocket, and after a few moments hesitation, released an Electrode.

"What is that?" Michio asked Annastasia. Though he had obviously become more familiar with Kanto since their journey began, he had yet to see the unusual spherical electric type.

"It's an Electrode", she explained, right after Surge declared its name and the Pokémon chanted it for emphasis.

"I figured", Michio commented "I mean what the fuck does it do?"

"I know it is often used to help power large buildings, but trainers usually don't like to collected them because they tend to be grumpy and unwelcoming towards other Pokémon. Their best move is self-destruct, which leaves a big mess, but can hurt onlookers, and it takes the Electrode days, sometimes well over a week to recover from it".

"Well I will not be getting one of those", he commented.

"Yeah I find them to not be worth it", she agreed.

Surge was having Electrode use its electricity to create a force field, which was then used defensively to prevent all incoming attacks and offensively to shock Vivian whenever she got too close.

"It is like a bug zapper", Takeshi observed.

"How disturbing", said June. "But it's a good idea for battle".

"Yeah I agree with that June, and this is one of the reasons why overall I prefer the soft cuddly electric types to the harder ones", Tamaki responded.

"Uh-huh" Benny agreed.

The battle kept going, with neither side giving up. Vivian's poison had very little effect on its opponent. It turn the moth just swiftly avoided the Electrode whenever its self-generated force field came too close. Surge decided that since Jay wasn't going to make any substitutions, there was only one way to end the battle.

"You might want to back up a little, kid", Surge warned Jay as he took a few steps back.

"Huh?" Jay gasped. Then he remembered Electrode's self-destruct attack. "Hurry Vivian! Fly away as fast as you can!"

Jay fell backwards and everyone else jumped in surprise as the Electrode exploded. A few people and Pokémon screamed and they opened their eyes to black dust everywhere. Afterwards Electrode lay injured and somewhat broken apart on the ground.

"What is going on?" June coughed.

"Electrode just used self-destruct", Lexi choked out between coughs. "And Vivian is okay. That means that Jay is the winner!"

"Vennnnnnno!" Vivian chanted gleefully.

"Yay! We did it Vivian!" Jay cheered alongside his Pokémon.

"Is Electrode gonna be okay?" Jocelyn asked worriedly.

"Don't yous worry", Meowth coughed. "Dat…'cough' …Pokémon…..'cough' …..will"

"Be just fine", Rita finished for him. She handed her half- filled water bottle to Meowth. "Let's finish this conversation outside".

Everyone, gym leader and opponent included, gathered outside.

"Sorry about that", Surge announced. "It will clear up in a few, once the ashes settle".

"Electrode's self destructed is usually has a devastating effect on its opponent, but since Jay warned Vivian to fly out of the way before it exploded, she wasn't damaged by the attack at all", Annastasia explained to Benny and Jocelyn.

"Wow", they sighed in unison.

"Here you go son", Surge told Jay as he handed him the Thunder Badge. "That was some excellent team work out there. It seems like your Chikorita is a little stubborn, but at least she looks up to you. That counts for something".

"Thank you so much sir", Jay replied.

"I told you to call me 'Surge'" the gym leader responded. "'Sir' sounds too formal". He ruffled Jay's hair. Jay fixed it and then he and Amber did their pose.

"So do you want to go next?" Surge asked Amber.

"Hold on, we might have to go soon", said Jessie. "And we would like to see how that Pikachu does against _your_ electric types".

"Scarlett? Why?" Michio asked suspiciously.

"Because their were rumors that your Pikachu is stronger than Ash's Pikachu and we just don't see how that can be possible", said James. "We watched Ash's Pikachu earn that Thunder Badge, and it took him two tries. If you can beat Surge in one then…"

"Then what?" asked Lucy.

"Den weeze will know where do find de most powerful Pikachu in de entire world", Meowth answered. "I dunno, fere braggin' rights".

"Only our parents..."Lily started.

"…would care about something so dumb", Logan, Jocelyn and Jay finished.

"We wasted seven years of our lives chasing that Pikachu, only to find out later that its owner was the boss's son and that he no longer wanted it", Jessie said indignantly. "We can at least have so closure".

"I thought Scarlett was just a normal Pikachu", Soledad commented.

"That is because the only Pikachus you have ever spent time with was Scarlett and Ash's Pikachu", Amber commented. "And Pip, who is at a very high level, and even more powerful than an average Pikachu".

"Well I suppose we can indulge the Pikachu obsession", Michio commented. "I mean, we were planning on battling anyway. Scarlett, what do you think?"

"Pika!" she exclaimed happily. She stopped playing with Surge's Emolga and Ampharos to jump on his shoulder.

"Ok. Then I will go next", Michio told the group.

"Excellent. Scarlett, time to show us what you are capable of", Jessie said to the Pikachu.

"Pi", she said determinately, ready to give them the show they were asking for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Scarlett takes on Surge

· Michio, Annastasia, and Scarlett learn more about the aura

· Mewtwo, Lucario, and….Cherryblossoms?

AN: Please review is you can and thanks for reading:)


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This next chapter picks up immediately after the last one. Reminder that I do have two fanfiction communities that I am managing: a Rocketshipping and a Meowth themed one (more info on my profile). So if you have a Rocketshipping or a Meowth themed fic or know of a good one send it my way so I can add it to the community. We already have a lot in there, so check them out if you are interested. And as always, please enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think in reviews:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surge and Scarlett led Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, and the rest of the kids, teens and Pokémon back into the gym. The audience settled on Surge's especially designed electricity-proof rubber bleachers. Michio and Surge took their spots on the competitors' platforms. Surge asked for an official.

"Hey Logan, how about you be the judge?" Lily suggested. "You can officiate this time".

"You know how to officiate a gym battle?" Lucy asked her son.

"Well I never did before, but I wanted to try", he told his mom. "I watched other people do it before".

"Ok. Cool. I never saw another Pokémon judge a battle. Good for you", Lucy responded as she pet his head.

"Are you sure Lily?" asked Logan.

"Just go for it", she told her brother.

The Purrloin nodded and turned to Surge. "I can be the judge this time", Logan announced to everyone.

"Excellent, come on up", the gym leader responded.

Logan eagerly ran passed the bleachers and jumped onto the judge's seat. Both Maya and Lily smiled at him without his noticing.

"Ready Michio?" Surge asked.

"Sure", he replied with a shrug.

In the meantime Annastasia was having a conversation with her mother over by the bleachers.

"Michio thinks so important, doesn't he", Jessie commented. "I bet he is going to suck. I hope they lose".

"Wow mom, you weren't this bitchy a few seconds ago", Annastasia told her mother as she playfully hit her on the shoulder. "And I already told you they were a good team".

"She just doesn't want Scarlett to be stronger than Ash's Pikachu, because that would mean that she wasted all that time chasing Ash's when there was another one out there that was better", said Lucy.

"Come to think of it that time is still wasted no matter what happens now", James answered.

"Yeah", Meowth added sadly

"Pup pup pup!" Lil-G yapped, pointing at Jessie and then to Annastasia. "Pup!"

"Quiet yous! Weeze already know about dat", Meowth said to the Lillipup.

"What do you know?" Annastasia asked Lucy and Meowth suspiciously.

"Why is she barking at me? Stop it Lil-G. Who do you think fed and played with you while Annastasia was still in diapers?" Jessie said to the puppy Pokémon, who just sniffed her again and barked more.

"Dat would be James", Meowth answered her rhetoric question. "Its nuthin', Lil-G, don't worry. Now shut yere trap sos dat weeze can pay attention to dat twerp's Pikachu".

"Why are you freaking out, Lil-G?" Annastasia asked her Pokémon.

"She says dat she doesn't want Jessie to get hurt because…" Meowth started.

Meowth was interrupted by Lucy, who covered his mouth with a paw. "She just doesn't want your parents to get shocked because…well because they already spent so many times getting shocked by Pikachu in the past, and she thinks that this Pikachu is just as strong. So unlike those other competitors, she thinks Scarlett is going to really, um, give them a shock".

"Pup Pup Lillipup!" Lillipup argued, upset that Lucy translated her wrong. Although most Pokémon could not speak human, they could almost always understand it. "Pup Pup!"

"Well that is sweet but I wouldn't worry Lil-G, these bleachers are rubber, not metal. Any attacks that come this way will be deflected. Besides, my mother wouldn't do anything _risky,_ right mom? At least not when it involved _someone else_ ", Annastasia told the Lillipup and her parents, looking pointedly at her mother.

Jessie glared at Annastasia and then quickly turned away. " _Someone told her…Meowth probably…or she just figured it out. Urgh. I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now",_ she thought to herself.

"Jess, you okay? You are just staring off into space", James said as he waved a hand in front of her face.

Jessie grabbed his arm to make him stop. "Yeah I'm good", she responded. "Now stop distracting me. This little conversation made us miss the first few minutes of battle".

Lil-G finally stopped barking and returned to Annastasia's lap, though she eyed Jessie while everyone else watched Scarlett fight Surge's Magenzone. Annastasia just sighed and let it go.

"Well Scarlett is doing awfully well considering we are now five minutes into the battle and no tone of Magnezone's attacks have directly hit that Pikachu", James commented.

"Scarlett, combination 6", Michio told the Pokémon.

"Chuuuuuu!" she screamed.

The Pikachu used quick attack to fly towards the Magenzone. She then used iron tail to knock it down and finished it off with a powerful thunderbolt.

"Whoa", Logan gasped. "Um….Magenzone is unable to battle, so Scarlett and Michio win this round".

"Yay Scarlett!" Jocelyn cheered with her little red pom-poms. "That was amazing! You are so fast!"

"Flaaaa feeee!"

"I never saw a Pikachu so fast. You rock Michio!" Tamaki called out in admiration.

"Wow. I gotta get Pip to that level", said Amber.

"Pichu pi!" the Pichu cheered.

Everyone else clapped and cheered, especially the other Pokémon.

"That was intense", Jessie, James, and Meowth said in unison before gulping nervously.

"Wobbba", Wobbufet added.

"Why do they seem so shocked?" asked Benny.

"Because they have been attacked like that hundreds of times", Jay explained. "Ash's Pikachu knows all those attacks too".

"Oh", Benny replied.

"Next I choose Ampharos," Surge announced.

"Ampha!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

Ampharos stopped playing with Flaafy and Surge's other electrical types in order to join its master on the battlefield.

"Combination 12!" Michio commanded.

"Pikaaaaaaa!" Scarlett exclaimed as she charged at Ampharos.

"Scarlett must know a lot of those combinations", said June. "I wonder if it is hard for her to remember all of them".

"She seems to me smarter than the average Pikachu", Lexi commented.

Ampharos dodged Scarlett and tired to hit her with thunder punch. Scarlett responded by using dig to tunnel beneath her opponent. A moment later Scarlett sprung up behind Ampharos and used fury swipes.

"No way!" said Meowth. "Dat Pikachu's doin' fury swipes! Not even de twerp's Pikachu did dat! She's stealin' my moves!"

"Wow my dad was right", said Soledad. "Michio did teach Scarlett more than just electric type moves. We just didn't get to see them until now".

Ampharos shocked Scarlett with thunderbolt, which sent her flying backwards, but the Pikachu charged forward the second she recovered. Scarlet jumped at Ampharos and tackled her.

"She's a beast", Jessie commented. "Look at her!"

"I know. I don't think I ever saw a Pokémon look that focused before", James added.

"Now finish this", Michio told Scarlett.

Scarlett leapt at Ampharos one more time, grabbed it by the shoulders, and issued a massive thunderbolt. The Scarlett did one last head-butt, causing Ampharos to faint. Everyone burst into applause, accept for Jessie, James, and Meowth, who seemed horrified, disappointed, and traumatized all at once.

"And Ampharos is unable to battle", Logan announced. "This round goes to Scarlett and Michio, again".

"Return, Ampharos", said Surge as he pointed a Pokeball at Ampharos. "Good work. That Pikachu is amazing. I haven't seen an opponent this powerful in years".

"Pika chu chu", Scarlett said to Surge.

"Next I choose Mareep", Surge announced as he released his electric sheep Pokémon.

"Hey that is the pre-evolved form of Flaafy", Jocelyn gasped.

"Flaaaaa!" Flaafy called out to the Mareep.

"Mareeee", it responded.

"Scarlett, use combination 11", Michio instructed.

"Pi", Scarlett answered before charging at her opponent.

"Mareep, dodge and use assist", Surge instructed.

"Wow. Surge taught assist to Mareep too. That is why he chose a seemingly low-level Pokémon to battle with", Soledad observed.

Scarlett used volt tackle, but Mareep responded with a powerful thunderbolt, which threw Scarlett across the arena. Scarlett got up and position herself to use iron tail, but Mareep used assist again, and this time it produced a flamethrower attack. Scarlett retreated and stepped back to reassess.

"Surge must have some fire types too", June observed.

"Even though he runs an electric-themed gym, Surge has a large variety of Pokémon", said Tamaki. "Uncle Bill told me he has several Arcanine. I bet that is where the flamethrower came from".

"Go Michio! You can do it!" Jocelyn cheered.

"Flaafy Flaaa!" Flaafy joined in.

"Come on Scarlett!"

"Don't let assist get you down!"

"Keep up the good work and you will make it!"

"He still has two Pokémon", Takeshi told his friends. "So even if Scarlett doesn't make it, he still has others he can use. He is definitely getting this badge".

"Well its not over yet", said Soledad.

"Charrrr", her Charizard agreed.

Everyone continued to cheer as Scarlett used another thunderbolt against the Mareep, who responded by hitting it with watergun and then another flamethrower. Scarlett tried iron tail one last time, and Mareep last assist happened to be iron tail as well. The two attacks collided, and one Pokémon fell.

"And Scarlett is….the winner!" Logan declared. "Challenger Michio and Scarlett are the winners!"

"No fair!" Jessie, James, and Meowth cried in unison. They got up from the bleachers to head over to the trainer platform.

"You", Jessie said accusingly, pointing at the Pikachu. "What drugs are you taking?"

"Pika, Pikachu pi pi", Scarlett answered.

"She says dat she only take allergy medicine", Meowth translated. "Weeze better take a look at dat bottle!"

"Mom, papa, its fine", said Annastasia. "Really, she is just really powerful. And Scarlett and Michio just happen to have a really strong bond".

"Yeah just lay off", Michio told them after Surge rewarded him with the Thunder Badge. "You jealous?"

"Then we better ask Professor Oak where he orders his Pikachus", Jessie responded. "Because I don't see how the world's two most powerful electric rats could have possibly come from the same lab by coincidence".

"Pichu pi!" Pip cried.

"Hey don't forget about Pip", said Amber. "He is really strong two, and my dad got him from Professor Oak too".

"This is true", said James. "Interesting…".

"Anyway, do you all want to take a break?" Annastasia asked her friends. "I am sure Surge needs one, and I need to take some time to catch up with my family".

"That sounds great, A", said Lexi. "Nolan and I have lunch for everyone too".

"There is a nice picnic area not far from here. It is a great place to sit and eat lunch, and it is such a nice day out there. I recommend going there to eat", Surge told the group.

"Thank you", they replied in unison.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Benny.

"You can if you want. Lexi and I made more than enough. We always make extras in case we meet friends along the way", said Nolan.

"I appreciate the offer, kid, but I have to run my Pokémon down to Nurse Joy. You really did a number on them", he replied.

"Oh right", Jay replied sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I hope they recover fine".

"Don't worry little man. They will be back to new in a couple of hours. I will see you all later. I will be back in my gym in about two hours, so take your time", Surge said before heading into the back room of the gym.

Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Lily, Logan, Jocelyn, Benny, Tamaki, Rita, Annastasia, Michio, Jay, Amber, Soledad, June, Takeshi, Lexi, Nolan, and all of their Pokémon walked to the spot that Surge recommended. It was a quiet, grassy, area with several picnic tables, a small frog pond, fire pit, some restrooms, and a water spigot. After cleaning up in the restrooms and filling up their water bottles, Nolan and Lexi handed each of them a bento box filled with goodies.

"You kids are eating good", James commented as he opened up the box. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go out to eat though?"

"Nah, we already made this. We wouldn't want it to go to waste", Lexi responded.

"Yeah. You can buy us food some other time", Rita added.

"Zorua", her Pokémon concurred.

"So it must be strange without having Alex around after watching him for so long", Annastasia commented.

"When did Duplica and Mondo pick him up?" asked Soledad. "I thought you were still watching him".

"His parents came back a few days ago", James answered. "We miss him, but we have been very busy getting with ready for the funeral and such".

"We are really sorry about your grandparents, James", said June. "Annastasia and Jay told us that they were really special to you".

"They were", James responded. "But I know they wouldn't want me to be sad forever. And I suppose life does go on".

"Annastasia probably already told you this, but we don't expect you all to come to the funeral", said Jessie. "We now that you knew them well, and believe me, they really like you kids for some reason, but if you would rather stay out here on your journey we don't care. Your parents are coming, but that doesn't mean you have to".

"We talked about it, and we decided to go", said June. "Even if it is just to say one last goodbye. They were always so nice to us. I remember your nanny is the first person who ever told me that I could become a Pokémon nurse. She even taught me how to take care of some of the Pokémon at her mansion when we visited those few times, and when we visited Delia's hospital together that one time, she explained a lot of the equipment to me. If she didn't do that, I don't think I would have ever realized how much I like Pokémon nursing. She helped me realize my dream".

"And your pop-pop taught me a lot about the different types of Pokémon", said Takeshi. "I didn't know what a lot of different types were until he showed me one".

"And I wouldn't make my best friend go alone", said Rita, bumping Annastasia on the side.

"Either would we", Lexi and Nolan added.

"Thanks. That is very nice of you all", James told the group.

"Are you coming Oniisan?" Jocelyn asked Michio.

"Pika pi", Scarlett told Jocelyn.

"Well yeah, of course", he responded.

Everyone except for a few people in the know seemed a bit shocked by his response. Rita and Lily smiled at each other deviously.

"Seriously?" asked Jessie.

"Why?" asked Soledad. "Don't you hate being around strangers?"

"And having to talk to people?" June added.

"And being sympathetic?" Jay contributed.

"You guys are harsh", Tamaki told the group. "Sure the dude's shy, but geeze…"

"You don't need to defend me", Michio cut him off. "I am just going. So what? If you don't want me to go I will just skip it".

"No, no", Jessie started. "You are invited. Just don't be an asshole".

"I'll hold my breath the whole time", Michio promised.

Everyone talked about different things while they continued to eat their food. After a few minutes Michio got up to take a walk. Scarlett stayed behind for once, opting to sleep on Bleu instead so that she could rest after her rough battle. Annastasia followed him, and no one noticed but Lil-G, who trotted behind her as usual.

Michio stopped when he got to a Cherryblossom tree. The flowers were gone, as it was weeks passed the blooming season, but the red bark still distinguished it from other varieties of oak, maple, and birch that existed in these parts. He slumped down next to it and closed his eyes.

"This is familiar", Annastasia said, sitting down so that she was facing him.

Michio opened his eyes to look at her. "How?" he asked.

"The first time I talked to you we were in a very similar situation. You were talking to my family and friends and then they said something that set you off so you left and found a Cherryblossom tree to pout under", she explained. "And I followed you".

"This isn't a Cherryblossom tree because it doesn't have flowers on it", he pointed out.

"It doesn't have any flowers on it because the season is short and it ended a while ago. The Cherryblossoms only bloom in early April, then after a few weeks they fall off", she explained. "I can tell it's a Cherryblossom tree by the bark".

"Fascinating", he said sarcastically.

"Why are you grumpy all of a sudden?" she questioned.

"The usual angst", he said.

"Maybe you should get a Togepi", Annastasia suggested.

"Hm?" he mumbled. "Why?"

"They supposedly bring good luck and happiness to people who treat it kindly", she responded. "That is probably why they are so rare. Jay was really lucky for getting one. But since you are supposedly the keepers of rare and expensive Pokémon, maybe your parents can just buy you one".

"I'll consider asking for one", he replied with more sarcasm.

"Just trying to help", she responded. "And I am happy you are coming with us to the funeral. It means a lot to me".

Annastasia placed a hand against the side of the tree to help stabilize her as she stood up. The moment her palm touched the bark, several Cherryblossoms sprouted from the tips of the branches.

"Am I hallucinating, or did you see that too?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"I don't understand", she said quietly. She reached up and picked one of the flowers. "This is definitely a real flower".

"It's the power of aura", Lucario told her. The mysterious blue Pokémon came up to her and Michio. "Your aura is very strong right now".

"Are you always watching us?" Michio asked the Pokémon. "This is the third time this week you've popped up out of nowhere".

"Not watching, exactly, but keeping track, yes", Lucario answered.

"So my aura gave this tree another burst of life", Annastasia replied. "That is why I feel so drained all of a sudden".

"What do you mean?" Michio asked her. "And are you always 'keeping track' of us?"

"After I touched the tree, I got really tired all of a sudden. It's the same way I feel after each vision", she explained. "I must have transferred by energy, my aura, to this tree by accident".

"Yes", said Lucario. "That is what happened. But the reason I am here is because we have things to discuss".

"I will be going now…." said Michio as he started to walk away.

"I can tell you want to stay", said Lucario. "I can read aura, which means I can see your true feelings".

"This makes me uncomfortable", Michio responded. He leaned back against the tree and pouted. He hated Lucario, and Lucario knew it.

"What are you talking about, Lucario? What do you want to tell me?" Annastasia inquired.

"You said that you feel drained of energy after each vision you have. There is a reason for that. The visions are the fusions' way of taking your aura", Lucario explained. "All fusions have psychic abilities, so they don't even need to be physically near you to accomplish this. They can do it from afar, and as long as they have Night Stones in their possession, they will be able to create more fusions. They have been creating more and more, which is why would have been getting even more of your aura drained and the visions have been getting more frequent and intense".

"So the fusions are creating more fusions", Michio summarized. "And they are stealing Annastasia's aura", Michio summarized. "Great".

"Yes", said Lucario. "Because as long as the fusion has dark, ghost, or psychic abilities and the Night Stone, they can make use of the Night Stone and fuse other Pokémon. If they can do that then they can drain Aura and become more powerful".

"Why do they want my aura over everyone else's?" asked Annastasia.

"I am not sure, but yours is very powerful, thousands of times more powerful than most people's", said Lucario. "Even though you never trained to use it the way I wanted you to do".

"What makes her aura so special?" asked Michio.

"It's a random selection", Lucario explained. "Other aura guardians throughout the ages do not seem to have anything in common, though we do know that when the fusions attacked Annastasia's mother prior to her birth, they accidentally transferred a great deal of their power over to her. That power mixed with her natural aura and multiplied. As an adult, both her aura and the fusion's aura became very strong inside of her, and it started to take over her mind and body, which is why she has the visions. The fusions' aura and Annastasia's natural aura both exist within her, and they cannot be separated. The only way to overcome it is to find a way to calm and control both auras inside of her. If she does that, and she will be able to stop the fusions, and her visions".

"Which is why papa says that calming the fusions will make my visions go away, why fighting them is no use, and why I might be the one to who needs to confront the monster fusion", Annastasia finished. "I finally get it. Lucario, did you know this the whole time?"

"No", the Pokémon responded. "It all came together when you touched that tree".

"You lost me", said Michio. "I was actually following up until then".

"That proved that your natural aura still exists within you. You still have that power, which means you can stop the fusions. With a little practice, you can bring peace to them all", he explained. "Now it is even more important that you come with me".

"I don't get how she'd do this", said Michio. "She just show's up to that monster fusion's den and just has a pleasant conversation with it, shakes its hand and then everyone is peaceful?"

"Not exactly", said Lucario. "Annastasia would first have to practice using her aura. She has very little control over it now. Then we would have to go to the Tree of Beginnings. Mewtwo and those two Mew can bring her there, which is why we need them to be part of this. Without them, the Tree would see us as intruders as try to dispose of us. Once we get to the heart of the tree, we will face the monster fusion".

"Hold on. Last I heard, the monster fusion was in Obsidia. That is about fifty miles north of the tree", Annastasia commented. "It was attracted to the Night Stones there".

"It was, but now it is dwelling in the heart of the Tree of Beginnings", said Lucario. "The monster fusion collected a bunch of Night Stones and then transferred them and itself to the Tree of Beginnings, where it is working with an entire team of fusions as well as normal Pokémon".

"And then you want me to use my aura to communicate with it", Annastasia responded.

"Which you need to train to do unless you want to die trying to figure out how", Lucario replied. "If you are not prepared, the monster fusion will just take over your aura completely, and you will have nothing left".

"And the only reason it wants my aura is because it thinks I am too strong?" she inquired.

"Well, that and the fact that one of the main reasons you are so strong is because it accidentally transferred part of its aura over to you, back when it was a weapon and not a Pokémon", said Lucario.

"Because in essence the monster fusion is the living version of an assault weapon. Specifically, one that I have encountered before", she concluded.

"Yes", Lucario responded. "And there is no way of luring it out of the Tree of Beginnings, so we will have to go there".

"I don't know what the Tree of Beginnings even is", said Michio. "Why would this thing choose to go inside a fucking Tree?"

"You two sure have a lot of questions". Lucario told Michio.

"Well this is a lot to handle", Annastasia retorted. "Can you blame us?"

"I guess not", he answered. "Where were we?"

"Tree of Beginnings" Michio reminded him.

"All you need to know is that The Tree of Beginnings is where the monster fusion and its miniature army of fusion, regular, and ancient Pokémon are hiding out. Team Rocket cannot invade the tree because anything that is not a Pokémon will be attacked by the Tree itself, since it is will be seen as an intruder. Mewtwo can create a small shield to protect humans from the antibodies, but most other Pokémon attacks will not have an effect, unless it is an aura-based attack that only a Lucario, Mew, Mewtwo or Ditto can use. Annastasia will enter the Tree and use her aura to communicate with the monster fusion while we protect her from the antibodies and try to prevent the tree from becoming infected and dying. One of our main priorities will be making sure the Tree doesn't die. Annastasia's main priority will be safely communication with the monster fusion through aura. We know from the fusions in custody that if she can project her aura onto this Pokémon, then it will be obedient to her".

"So she will be able to manipulate it", said Michio.

"Sorta", Lucario replied. "I don't know if that is the best word to use, but that is part of the concept, I suppose".

"Annastasia, this sounds intense", Michio commented. "You seriously doing this? Alone?"

"Its like Lucario said, I need practice using my aura. After some training, I will be prepared", she said confidently. "And I won't be alone".

"Yes because you will have me to help you", said Lucario.

"Did you tell all this to my parents yet?" asked Annastasia.

"No, I thought you should be the first to know", the Pokémon replied. "It is going to be very hard to convince them that it is okay to let you do this".

"I figure", she responded.

"Well that is all for now", said Lucario. "Is there anything else? Questions? You seemed to have had many of those"

"No, not yet", Annastasia replied.

"Annastasia, what the fuck did you just sign up for?" Michio asked.

"Pup pup Lillipup?" asked Lil-G.

"I know its ridiculous, but I don't have a choice, not really", she replied.

"You always have a choice", Michio started. "It's like you said. You can always run away".

"When did I say that?" she inquired.

"Like you don't remember. You told me that the first night of our journey. You said that there is always a choice, and sometimes life just give you shitty, unfair choices and you have to pick the least shitty one", he explained anxiously.

"Oh yeah. Well admittedly that sounded better when you were the one in the shitty situation and I was in control", she responded.

"You are still in control, Annastasia", Michio told her. "I mean, you still have the power to make my life a living hell, in more ways than you even know right now. But if you stick this through it might not be so bad. I didn't run and I don't regret it as much as I feel I would have if I really did leave that night".

"I will leave you alone now", Lucario told the pair. "Annastasia, I will come for you after your grandparents' funeral, the day after, while you staying at their house. I will communicate everything I told you of importance to your parents, so don't worry about explaining everything to them. I know you will do the right thing and not run away".

"Thanks Lucario. We will see you later, I suppose", Annastasia replied.

"Farewell", he said one last time before running off.

He ran passed Rita and Zorua as they made their way towards them.

"I was wondering what you two were up to, thought maybe you were sneaking away for another secret date. Lucario must have been discussing something important, were you taking to him this whole time?" Rita asked.

"Zo zo!" chanted Zorua.

"Um, secret date?" Michio questioned.

"Yeah, we basically were talking to him the entire time", Annastasia answered, ignoring Michio and Rita's side comment.

"Team Rocket stuff I bet", she responded.

"Exactly. I will tell you about it later, right now I have a headache, it was a lot to take in", Annastasia told her friend.

Rita looked up the Cherryblossom tree. Her Zorua barked a few times at the few flowers that occupied the tips of the branches.

"How strange", Rita commented. "Talk about a late bloomer! It's nearly the third week of July and there are Cherryblossoms still on this tree! I never saw such a thing".

"Zorua Zo Zo!" Zorua yapped.

"It sure is incredible", Annastasia commented, admiring the flowers.

Rita picked one and tossed it to Annastasia. She caught it and looked back at her friend, who was now looking at her and Michio.

"I know they are your absolute favorite. You picked a good place to talk", Rita replied. "Come on Zorua".

"Zoooo", the Pokémon responded, following Rita back to the picnic area.

"Do you want to go back?" Annastasia asked.

Michio lay back down on the grass underneath the tree. "Nah. It's comfortable here".

Annastasia laid down next him. Lil-G, who was had also laid down, got up and crawled onto her stomach. Annastasia scratched the Pokémon behind her ears. A few moments later, Scarlett joined them.

"Piii, Pikachu", she said to Michio. "Pika".

"Yeah fine", Michio replied.

"Chu", the Pikachu answered.

Scarlett climbed onto Michio's stomach and lay down while he scratched behind her ears.

"So you speak Pikachu", Annastasia commented after a few minutes. "And you love her now".

"She's not half bad", Michio responded. "And she isn't that difficult to understand after you spend some time alone with her".

"Like you", Annastasia commented. "She must have finally recovered from that gym battle. When she woke up she decided to come looking for you since you weren't there".

"Pikapi", Scarlett chirped, nodding towards Annastasia.

"So what, does this aura thing make you able to understand Pokémon or something?" Michio asked.

"Basically", she answered with a yawn. "But not yet. Its like Lucario said: I don't know how to use aura yet".

"Lilia", Lil-G sighed.

Annastasia reached over and pet Scarlett. "Remember when I was having a vision and Scarlett zapped me out of it?" she asked.

"Yes", Michio replied.

"Well at first I thought it was the electricity that did it. But that couldn't have been it, because I told that to my papa and he said that he tried that one time already with his Raichu. He had his Raichu shock me and it did nothing. But later I realized it was because Scarlett and I have the same aura. Even right now I can tell. Hers is just not as powerful as mine because it was never corrupted by the fusions. So while I have two auras inside of me multiplying, she only has her natural aura, and hers is the same as mine originally was supposed to be. When she thunderbolted me that one time, she transferred some of her energy over to me, and it gave me the power to overcome the vision".

"Does Lucario know this?" he inquired.

"Of course. He is the one who helped me to see it", Annastasia responded.

"So both of you have to face this monster fusion", Michio said sourly. "Scarlett has to be involved too".

"That would be up to her. The point is communication, so it can experience peace, and that peace can be transferred to all the other fusions. Scarlett can help by transferring some of her energy to me, like she did that one time before, but it isn't required. She might not want to put herself in danger like that", Annastasia replied.

"Pi Pikachu pika", said Scarlett.

"She seems to want to be involved", Michio observed. "I don't know why though".

"We don't have to worry about this yet, we still have other things to take care of", Annastasia told the Pikachu.

"Chuuuu", she replied softly.

"Anna-chan!" a voice called from a short distance. "And grumpy Alola guy!"

"Is your dad going to keep calling me that?" Michio asked Annastasia.

"Perhaps", she answered vaguely.

"We are going to get ice cream!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaafy Flaaaa!" Flaafy mimicked.

"Come on yous two we ain't got all day. After dis weeze gotta hit de road", said Meowth. Now everyone was within view.

"Yeah so move it!" Lily demanded. "Or none for you!"

"You go with your family and friends, I'm going to stay here", said Michio.

"Are you sure?" Annastasia asked.

She had already stood up. Lil-G and Scarlett where right at her feet, and Bleu had flown down to her. Michio was still lying on his back in the grass.

"Yeah. I want to spend some time alone", he said dismally, fingering one of the Cherryblossoms.

"Ok. You want us to get you anything? I mean, I think I know where they plan on going, and they serve smoothies too. Its not all junk", Annastasia responded.

"Nope. See ya", he answered shortly. He turned over onto his side.

"Ok bye. Enjoy your nap", Annastasia said before taking a few steps away from the tree.

"Pikapi", said Scarlett, waving goodbye to Michio, though he wasn't paying attention.

"Scarlett is coming with me!" she called to him when she realized he was no longer watching them as they walked away.

"Tarrrria", Bleu cooed.

"Pup pup!" Lil-G yapped.

"Ok", he called back half-heartedly.

"That is odd. But it is Michio, I guess", Annastasia said to her Pokémon as they approached the rest of the group. They were all packed up and waiting in the middle of the picnic area.

"Where is Michio?" asked Soledad.

"Napping", she replied.

" _You_ tired him out?" Jessie asked incredulously. "I am so proud".

"Very funny mom", Annastasia replied sarcastically. "He said to go on without him. He doesn't want anything except some time alone to think or whatever".

"Ok", said James. "So we have enough time for ice-cream, then we need to get back to Pallet. Since you all want to attend the funeral, we can come back tomorrow and pick you up. We were just going to take Annastasia, Jay, Lily, Logan, and Jocelyn, with us tonight, but…."

"I think everyone can finish up in Vermillion by tonight", said Nolan. "I know you weren't on planning to stay here much later, but Surge keeps the gym open until late tonight and there is more than enough time for all the children to try and earn their Thunder Badges before the gym closes. He already offered to take on all six of them today, since he has many Pokémon he can use. This way you don't have to come back tomorrow".

"That is a good idea, mom, papa", said Jay. "And Remy is at home, so he can just bring the jet over here".

"True. Do you all really want to do that?" asked James.

All members of the group nodded.

"It is either that or rush tomorrow", said June. "And we would rather take our time getting ready for the funeral".

"It will give you one less thing to stress over", said Lexi.

"They are right, mom, papa, I think that is a great idea", Annastasia responded. "And tomorrow they can all spend one last day at nanny and pop-pop's mansion. Do you know what is going to happen to it even?"

"Ummm", Jessie and James said nervously. They agreed to tell Annastasia about her enormous inheritance after they solved the issue with the fusions. "Sort of, we will explain later".

"Sure", Annastasia replied. "So let's hurry up and get that ice cream. We just made the rest of this day a whole lot busier".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· Some sweetness for you all to Take-n (it's a pun lol, inspired by the god-awful pun that was left in reviews) *jk*

· Another evolution- and it's a good one:)

· James meets Maya

AN: So next chapter will focus on more characters and will be a little less confusing (i hope). This was a catch-up chapter for the fusion arc, and soon this arc will be ending. The ending of this arc directly precedes the ending of this fic - give or take a few chapters, and minus the potential epilogue- and will be tied into the relationship among Annastasia, Michio, and Scarlett.

Also, I would really like it if you all gave me input for ideas for the future. When I publish the Cuts Scenes and Drabbles for Heroine, should I place them in a separate fic or add them as chapters to the "Cut Scenes and Drabbles" that I already have published? Ideas for a spinoff series? what will you all be most likely to read (I am not interested really in doing anything too far into the future- but maybe something for like when these ten year olds are teens, that seems fun- Jay as a teen is appealing). I also want to do more for other characters as i had mentioned in other ANs. And if anyone wants to guess the ending for this story (not Bri), go ahead. I am not saying that it is a super awesome mystery, but I like when people guess things. Once again, if I told you how the story ends, don't spoil it- or make fake spoilers- BRI. So enjoy your life and please review:)


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxx

AN: Soooo, here is the next chapter. Lighter then the last, I hope you enjoy. Please review if you can. Thanks :)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, James, Meowth and Lucy bought everyone ice cream at this little shop near the Riverside Park that boasted to have every flavor imaginable. The children, teens, and Pokémon all got their cones and then wandered to different areas of the park. They were under strict orders to regroup within an hour and a half so that could go back to the Vermillion Gym.

After a while June and Takeshi managed to accidentally find one another behind a stand of apple trees. They decided to sit down together and finish their cones along with their Pokémon.

"Ivy, Ivysaur!" June's Ivysaur chanted as it licked its zinger-berry flavored cone.

"Cynda Cynda cynd!" Cyndaquil laughed, enjoying an Oran berry flavored one.

"I am still getting used to hearing 'Ivysaur' instead of 'Bulbasaur' June commented. "Bulbasaur has been a Bulba baby for so long".

"You should be really proud June", said Takeshi. "You have been doing so amazing, you have surprised everyone here".

"Really?" June responded nervously, but then her tone of voice changed. "Hey what do you mean, I surprised everyone!?"

"I-I mean it's….it's…not that I-I…..or…..w-we expected you to do bad", Takeshi stuttered. "Its just you are so quiet and nice we thought you wouldn't be as tough I guess. I wish I was as good as you were".

"Oh", June sighed. "Thanks. That is a nice thing to say but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Takeshi. You are really good trainer too. And I bet Cyndaquil is going to evolve any day now, and don't forget, your two Raticade evolved way before my single one did, and you and Vileplume have come a long way since it was an Oddish".

"Raticade Ratta", Takeshi's Raticade thanked June. She smiled and pet them on the head. "Raticaaaaddddeee".

"Vilepluuummmeeee", Vileplume added.

"I have something I want to give you", said Takeshi.

"A present? Why? I didn't get you anything", June responded. "Its not my birthday _yet_ ".

"Well this is just something that I had that I thought you would be interested in having", Takeshi told her. "Here".

The Pokémon looked on curiously as Takeshi reached into his bag and pulled out a box. The red and blue plastic case was about the size and shape of a shoebox and had a Pokeball sticker on the front. He handed it to June, who started at it momentarily and tried to guess what it was before opening it.

"What's this?" she asked after several seconds had gone by "Do you want me to open it?"

"Um yeah", he replied. June nodded and started to lift open the top of the case. "I know you like to collect Pokémon cards…so…"

June smiled and excitedly gazed at the contents of the box. Inside there were dozens of rare cards, many of them decades old, all organized and preserved in neat plastic sheets.

"You are giving this to me!" she exclaimed. "Why? And where did you even get this?!"

"My dad have this to me a few years ago. He said that I could do whatever I wanted with it", Takeshi responded. "He said his father gave the collection to him, but he was never all that interested, so they kind of just sat in his closet for a really long time. He saved it just in case I wanted to use them one day. I asked him to use the teleporter to send the box to me".

"But Takeshi….you shouldn't just give these away", June lectured. "They are special, and precious. Wouldn't your dad be upset? These are like family heirlooms!"

"I know they are special, and um…precious….but….it's….it's.…. like I said, my dad said I could do whatever I wanted with them", Takeshi replied sincerely. "And anyway…..I think you are special enough to have them…..plus I sort of consider you family. I mean, I hope that I know you forever."

June kissed Takeshi on the cheek. Takeshi jumped back a little and accidentally knocked both of their ice creams onto the pavement.

"Oh I am sorry!" He exclaimed.

"No that's okay!", June responded, still in awe over her new gift. "That was my fault, sorry about that".

Takeshi picked up the cones and tossed them in a nearby trashcan.

" I just wanted to say that this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," June said to Takeshi.

"Wow really?" Takeshi replied, shocked that this was supposedly the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for June, the kindest, friendliest, and most loving person in their traveling group, at least according to him. "But June, that can't be true".

"Of course it is! Back in school none of the boys ever talked to me, let alone got me presents," she explained. "No one has ever been nice. Instead they all teased me and said I was 'too girly' or 'too nerdy' or 'too nice'. Most of the girls were friends to me, like I said before, but I didn't really have a _best_ friend. At the end of the day, I was never anyone's first choice for anything. But Takeshi, for the last few weeks you have made me feel so special".

" I-I um, sorry June….I don't know what to say", Takeshi responded. "Usually when I tell I girl that I like her she rejects me and I move one. I never actually got this far before".

"You like me?" June asked. "Like, you like-like me?"

"Oh, I just remembered I didn't mention that part yet", Takeshi confessed, embarrassed. "Um, yeah, I do. A lot actually. More than I ever like anyone else so far".

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil exclaimed. "Cynda cynd!"

"Raticade cade!" Raticade chanted.

"Vilpluuuuummeee", sighed Vileplume.

"Wiggly tufffff", Tia added.

The Pokémon all got up and ran away like small children, leaving the two of them alone. June and Takeshi shrugged and then continued talking.

"Takeshi the truth is that I have liked you for as long as I can remember", June responded.

"For real?" Takeshi asked.

"Uh-huh. Even when we were really little kids", she admitted. "But you never liked me. You always liked Annastasia, or Rita, or other the older girls that you would see when there were holiday parties and our families got together. I never thought you would like me because I am younger than you and I am afraid of a lot of things and have a lot of weaknesses. Every other girl you liked was strong and brave and older".

"I never liked any of them the way I like you though", Takeshi told her. "Because you are nice and sweet and not six or seven years older than me. I just didn't realize how much I liked you until we went on this journey together. And besides, you are brave and strong, just not older".

"So does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" June asked hopefully.

"Um, I think so. I don't knew how to make it official", he replied.

"Either do I" said June.

"Ivy saur saur Ivysaur", said June's Ivysaur, who was returning to their spot. The other Pokémon were still nowhere in sight, though June suspect they were probably hiding and spying somewhere in the park's apple trees.

"What is it Ivysaur?" June asked her Pokémon.

"Saur", it responded, looking back between the two trainers. "Ivysuarrrrr".

"So what should we do now?" Takeshi asked.

"Saur!" Ivysaur exclaimed, releasing its vine whip.

Ivysaur's vines extended so that one was behind June and one was behind Takeshi. Ivysaur gave them each a gentle push, and they knocked into each other headfirst. Ivysaur and the other Pokémon then looked away.

There was a pause in their conversation and they both looked at each other, trying to decide what to do next.

"Um….Are we suppose to kiss or something?" June asked after a few moments.

"Do you want to?" asked Takeshi.

June nodded. "Do you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how", he replied.

"Well either do I", June pointed out.

"Oh yeah", Takeshi replied.

"Ivy saur", the Pokémon chanted. There was also a barely audible 'Cynda!', 'Raticade!', 'Vilpluuumme!', and 'Weeeedle' in the distance.

"I think that was Ivysaur's way of telling us to just try it", June explained.

"Mmmhhhmm", Takeshi mumbled.

Takeshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " _I put myself in this situation…am I really just going to chicken out?"_ he thought to himself.

He felt June take both of his hands in hers, and before he had a chance to open his eyes, he felt her lips touch his. Five seconds later, she pulled away and let go of his hands.

"Let's go meet up with everyone else", June suggested. "You have a badge to win"

"Oh yeah", Takeshi responded. "Um…thanks June".

"For what? You are the one who gave me the amazing present", she replied.

"Oh…um…I mean thanks for doing what I was too nervous to do", he clarified. "It was nice".

"We don't have to tell anyone about it, if you don't want to", June suggested. "I don't think my parents would mind….but they might just ask us a lot of questions".

"Yeah", Takeshi agreed, though he definitely planned on at least telling his dad. "Same with all our friends".

"There you are", Annastasia said as June, Takeshi, and their Pokémon came into view of the rest of the group. "I was just about to come looking for you. Time is up, and we need to go back to the gym now".

"Right", the pair responded, joining the rest of the group. Their Pokémon came out of their hiding places and followed them as they started walking back to the Vermillion City Gym.

"Ready to battle?" Tamaki asked Takeshi.

"Sorta. Amber, did you want to go next?" Takeshi asked.

"It's up to you man. I don't care either way", Amber responded.

"Soledad?" Takeshi asked.

"You can have the first battle Takeshi. I want to go last. I might have a better chance at actually winning this time if his Pokémon get all tired out", Soledad answered.

The group arrived at the Vermillion City gym at around 4pm. Surge was waiting for them just as he said he would be. His Emolga, some Plusle and Minun, and a Dedenne were playing in the corner. Flaafy, Pip, and a few other of the group's Pokémon ran to join them.

"So who is challenging me next?" asked Surge.

"I am" said Takeshi.

"Ok young man. Takeshi, right?" Surge responded.

"Yes sir", Takeshi responded.

"Well then let's get started.

"Takeshi is also very good", Jocelyn told her parents, Lucy, and Meowth.

"Yous say dat about all of dem", Meowth pointed out.

"Because its true!" she reasoned.

"Flaafy fla", Flaafy agreed.

"I will be the judge", said Tamaki. "I haven't done it this in a while".

"Do you remember the rules?" Surge questioned as he and Takeshi stepped onto the trainer platforms.

"Yep. This will be a three on three battle with no time limit. Only the Challenger can make substitutions", Tamaki announced. "Begin!"

"For my first Pokémon, I choose my good friend Raichu. Come on out!" Surge announced as he threw out a Pokeball.

"Raaaaiiiichu", the Pokémon cried.

"I choose Vileplume", Takeshi decided.

"Plume Vileplume", Vileplume chanted as it stepped forward.

"Use leech seed", Takeshi instructed.

"Raichu, quick attack"., Surge ordered.

"Go Takeshi!"

"You can do it!"

"Show them all your new moves Vileplume!"

"Flaaaaafy!"

"Pika Pika!

All of Takeshi's friends continued to cheer as Vileplume's leech seed trapped Raichu. Raichu tried using thunderbolt and scratch attack to escape, but it didn't work, so surge had Raichu use dig.

"Raichu knows more than just electric moves too!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Of course. That is always very important, even for an electric-type gym leader with evolved Pokémon", Nolan told her.

"Ok Vileplume, as soon as Raichu emerges, use razor leaf", Takeshi suggested. "That she be effective".

"Raichuuuuuu!" Raichu screamed as it jumped out of the ground.

The Pokémon collided this Vileplume is a full tackle. Vileplume used razor leaf, which forced Raichu to let go, and Raichu responded with thunderbolt, which weakened Vileplume. Vileplume then used poison powder, and Raichu went back underground to escape it.

" _Every time I use I poison-type move Raichu is just going to use dig to avoid it",_ Takeshi thought to himself. " _But razor leaf and leech seed have hardly any effect, what should I do?"_

"Go Takeshi! Believe in yourself!" June called out to him.

"Yeah Oniisan!" Jocelyn cheered.

"Flaaaaa!" called Flaafy.

"Ok buddy, try combination 1 the moment Raichu emerges" Takeshi instructed.

"Plume", Vileplume answered.

"Even Takeshi is trying Michio's battle technique", Lexi observed. "It really is a good idea".

"I agree", Nolan responded.

Raichu came out of the ground and immediately aimed a powerful thunderbolt at Vileplume. Vileplume dodged and used double team and bullet seed. Raichu tried attacking, but the bullet seed weakened it and it eventually fell.

"And Raichu is out of the match!" Tamaki announced.

"Not yet son," Surge said to Tamaki. He pointed to Raichu. "Look"

Raichu had gotten up and was glaring at Vileplume, ready to strike again.

"I don't understand", Takeshi and Tamaki said together.

"You have to give a Pokémon a full five seconds before you call it out for good", Surge explained.

"Oh. Sorry Lt., I forgot", Tamaki responded.

"Its ok", Surge replied, ruffling Tamaki's loose blond hair. "Let's resume the battle!"

"That was close. I feel bad for him", said Soledad. "He almost had that Raichu down".

"Charrrrr", Chary hissed as she nodded her head.

"I bet he will make it", June said hopefully. "He and Vileplume have come so far so fast".

"Ok Vileplume, combination 1 again!" Takeshi called out.

"Raichu, tackle", said Surge.

Vileplume's bullet seeds slowed down the tackle, and double team made it difficult for Raichu to decide which Pokémon to take down. After a few more moments of intense battling, Tamaki finally got to call Raichu out, this time for good.

"Congrats Takeshi! One down, two to go!" Jay cheered. "That Raichu is a hard one".

"Yeah nice work", said Amber.

"Pi Pichuuuu"

"Togetic!"

"Cyndaquiillllll!"

Surge chose a Magenzone as his next Pokémon. Everyone watched intently as Vileplume and the electric/steel type battled it out, and no one noticed the Maya come out from behind the bleachers. After grabbing Lily's attention, they two rejoined in the woods outside the gym.

"Ny nya ny nya nyasu, ny nya nyasu?" said Maya. " _I am sorry to bother you, but you were busy with your family before. Can we talk now?"_

"Nyyyy Nya Nyar Nya Nyasy Ny", Lily answered. " _Of course. I am going to have plenty of chances to watch them battle. What is up?"_

"Ny Nyyyyy Nya nya?" Maya asked. "C _an I come with you to the funeral, without the Pokeball?"_

"Nya nyyyyy nyasu", Lily answered. " _Why would you want to do that?_ "

"Nyasu Nyaaaaa ny ny. Nya ny nya nyasu ny Nayasu" Maya continued. _"Well if I stay here I would be bored and I would miss you. And I finally decided that I want to meet all your family and friends. I shouldn't be afraid of humans anymore"._

"Nyaa nya ny ny, nyasu ny" Lily responded. _"Are you sure, I would be happy if you did, but you don't have to"._

"Ny a _?"_ she asked. " _Please?"_

"Nyasu, ny ny na _",_ she answered. " _Of course, if you want to"._

Maya purred and rubbed her face against Lily's. Lily did the same to her, and they helped to groom each other for a while until the heard some other Pokémon coming. It turned out to be Squirt Gun. He told Lily that Takeshi just lost his gym battle by an inch and that Logan was now wondering where she had gone off to.

"Nya ny ny nyasu?" she asked Maya. " _Do you want to come introduce yourself now?"_

"Nn. Nya nya ny a nyasu ny", she hummed, shaking her head. " _Not now. Before we leave though, I swear"._

"Squirt Squirtle Squirtle?" asked Squirt Gun. " _What are you talking about, are you one of Lily's friends?"_

"Not really, she is my girlfriend", Lily told the Squirtle. "I love her and we are very close but she is shy around humans so no one except Annastasia and Michio and me knows she exists. But she wants to meet everyone later today".

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirt Squir?" asked Squirt gun, perplexed. " _You told_ _Michio before you told me and Logan?"_

"He found out by accident, at night, when he was hanging out with Annastasia _"_ , she explained quickly. "Like I said, she is going to introduce herself later, just don't tell anyone else for now, okay?"

"Squirtle Squirt squirt", Squirt Gun replied, reaching out a hand to shake Maya's paw. " _Sure, nice to meet you"._

Maya shook paws with him and tilted her head to thank him. Lily and Squirt Gun headed back into the arena and jumped onto the bleachers next to Lucy and Meowth while Maya crawled underneath the stands. Now it was Amber and Pip against Surge and Magneton, and by the looks of it, they were doing a good job.

"Now Pip, quick attack and iron tail!" Amber shouted.

"Pichuuuuu!" Pip screamed, attacking the Magneton with all its might.

Pip jumped high into the high and slammed against Magneton. Then it dropped down to the ground momentarily to get ready for iron tail. Magneton dodged the first attempt, but the Pichu got it the second try.

"Magne….tonnn", the Pokémon sighed weakly as it fell to the ground.

"Magneton is unable to battle", Tamaki announced. "Second round goes to Pip and Amber!"

"She won the first round with Pip too?" Lily asked her mom.

"Yep. They were up against a Voltorp", she explained. "And Pip wore it out with its quick attack".

"Neat", she responded.

"Nice work Amber. You kids are all giving my Pokémon a tough workout today", Surge told the group.

"What did you expect?" asked Amber.

"Pi Pichu?" asked Pip.

"This is getting ridiculous. First that Pikachu, now this Pichu. The Oak lab is doing something to those electric rats", Jessie complained. "They shouldn't be that strong".

"Weeze shoulda just gone to dat lab and stolen all of dere electric types insteada chasin' de twerp's all dose years", Meowth sulked.

"I agree, but if you think about it, if we had done that we wouldn't be where we are right now", James said brightly in an attempt to cheer up his sulking teammates. It didn't work; they just glared.

"Ok, for my last Pokémon, I choose you, Magenzone!" Surge declared, releasing his most powerful electric type.

"Pi", Pichu sighed, staring at the Magenzone.

"Okay Pip, I think you have done enough. You already defeated two of Surge's Pokémon, and that Magenzone is the brother of the Magenzone that just defeated Takeshi's Raticade and Scyther. You should return before you get too worn out", Amber told Pip.

"Pichhhu", Pip answered. "Pi Pichu pi pi chu chu".

"Pip is saying that since you are its best friend, it wants to win for you", Logan translated.

"That is nice Pip, but you will get hurt. You are too little", Amber responded.

"Piiiiiii", Pi answered. A white light surrounded the Pokémon.

"Is Pip evolving?" asked Benny. "But I thought you needed a Thunder Stone to do that".

"Actually a Thunder Stone will evolve Pikachu into Raichu, but Pichu only evolve into Pikachu once they gain a high enough friendship level. In other words, a Pichu is one of those Pokémon that can evolve out of will once it becomes good friends with its trainer", Soledad explained.

"What a load of non-sense", Jessie mumbled. "Friendship levels. Ha! That doesn't cause Pokémon to evolve".

"Jess, isn't that how our Koffing and Ekans evolved?" James asked.

"Oh yeah", she recalled. "I forgot".

"Dummies". Meowth muttered.

"Wow this is so exciting!" Amber, Benny, and Jocelyn exclaimed in unison.

"Pikachu!" Pip exclaimed. "Pikapi!"

"Pip! You're a Pikachu. But why?" asked Amber. "I thought you were going to be a Pichu forever".

"Pika Pi Pikachu chu", Pip explained.

"Pip says that it has been a Pichu for almost ten years and it is ready for the next step", Logan told Amber. "Good for you, Pip".

"I guess if that's what you want", said Amber. "I don't care either way, buddy!"

"Yay Pip!" Jocelyn started.

Everyone cheered for Pip while he took a few bows and showed off his new form.

"Wow! I never thought Pip would evolve. Good for you little dude!" Jay called out.

"Toge Toge!"

"Chika!"

"Well congrats Amber. Ready to resume the match?" asked Surge.

"Sure am", she replied. "Pip, double team and thunderbolt".

"Magenzone, gravity force", Surge instructed.

"Now iron tail!" Amber shouted.

"Thunderbolt!" Surge countered.

"You use thunderbolt too!" Amber commanded.

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Pip screamed.

Jessie was fuming, and as a consequence was unwittingly crushing the life out of James' hand, to the point where he was sure it was on the verge of breaking.

"Maybe we should step outside", James said to Jessie. "Get some fresh air. All this electricity is making it hot in here".

"Afraid of a little thunderbolt hitting you by accident?" Lily asked teasingly.

"These bleachers are made out of rubber, so it will absorb all the electric", Soledad explained. "No blasting off".

"I know. I am just sick of Pikachu. I never want to see another as long as I live", Jessie responded irritably. "That is a great idea. Let's go James". She marched out of the gym, dragging James along with her.

When Jessie and James got outside, they looked back at the gym and noticed a Meowth standing on all fours by the doorway. Based on its size and posture, they could tell it wasn't any Meowth they knew, so Jessie watched on while James went up to see what it was up to.

"Nya ny", it said shyly, looking up at him briefly then darting its eyes downward.

"Oh look Jess, she is so sweet and adorable", said James, gesturing for her to join him, which she did. He squatted down and pet her on the head.

"How do you know she is sweet and adorable?" Jessie questioned, squatting down next to him. She could have just told you to 'fuck off' in Meowth language and it would have sounded the same to you and me".

"Ny nyy", the Meowth giggled. James laughed too and continued to pet it.

"And how do you know it's a girl?" Jessie asked.

"The ears", he said simply. "When I was little nanny and pop-pop taught me how to tell the Pokémon genders apart just by looking at them. If you look closely you can notice slight differences in the ears. Our Meowth's is different. It really isn't noticeable in Lily though, since she is a Shiny and has a different color scheme anyway".

"Nya", the Meowth agreed.

"Yes, you really are sweet. Do you have a trainer? A home?" James asked her.

"Nyyy", the Meowth responded, shaking her head 'no'.

"Well if you want you can stay with my family. We have a nice home. And we are friends with a couple of Meowth. One is named Lily. She is a sweet little girl just like you. Do you know her? She is right near here" James asked.

"Nya nya ny!" the Meowth exclaimed, nodding, this time with a little more enthusiasm.

"Well then you probably know that Lily can speak human. She can tell us what you want to say so that we can understand", James told the Meowth.

"Ny", she replied.

James picked her up and continued to pet her. He and Jessie stood up and watched the battle from the window. Amber was declared the champion when an intense double thundershock resulted in an equally intense double-knock out. Jessie pretended to gag, and James and Maya laughed.

"That Pikachu came from Gary's lab too, and it too is just as strong if not stronger than the twerps", Jessie said to James. "We are definitely going to find out where he gets those Pikachu from! But for now, I need a walk".

"Do you want be to come with you? You should go alone", James told her.

"James, you are doing it again. That thing", Jessie started.

"What thing?" he asked.

"Nya ny?" Maya joined in.

"The overprotective thing. I can take a fucking walk by myself. And its for your own good, because if you come I am just going to rant the whole time", she explained. "And cry".

"Um ok. I will stay here then with our new friend. Have fun I guess", James responded.

"Nya Nya Ny", Maya called after her.

James and Maya watched the next battle from the window. Now it was apparently Soledad's turn to face the electric-type gym leader.

Soledad started off with her Charizard. After a few short minutes, Chary managed to defeat Surge's Voltorp using combinations of seismic toss and body slam. During the next round, however, Surge's Ampharos swiftly defeated Chary. Ampharos used waves of electricity to drain the Charizard's power, and this forced the fire type to collapse after just thirty seconds of battling the second electric type.

"Don't give up yet Soledad, you can still recover", June called out to her friend.

"Yeah Onēsan!" Jocelyn added.

"Flaaaaaa feeeeee!"

"I hope Soledad wins this battle", Jay whispered to Amber. "She has been losing a lot of self-esteem. At school she was number one, and she thought she'd in at every gym, but she hasn't won a gym battle in a while".

"Go Soledad!" June, Takeshi, Amber and Jay shouted in unison. "Just do your best!"

Soledad and her Pokémon had a wonderful friendship, but Soledad didn't have the same fighting spirit that Jay, Michio, and Amber had, nor did she have that dreamer motivation that June and Takeshi carried. So while she continued to battle, she knew at the same time that it was not her true calling, and that she was just not cut out for the Pokémon League. This became especially clear after she lost her last two Pokémon to Surge, Parasect and Jigglypuff, a mere seven minutes after sending out her Charizard.

"And Jigglypuff is out of the match", Tamaki declared. "Final victory goes to gym leader Surge".

"She didn't make it", June and Jay whispered sadly.

"I am so sorry Jigglypuff", Soledad told her Pokémon as she handed it off to Annastasia and Bleu. "Really sorry for this".

"Its okay Soledad. Don't be so sad. You didn't do anything wrong", Annastasia assured her.

"I didn't make it, I couldn't do it", she replied. "I let my Pokémon and my family down. I am the biggest loser here".

"You didn't let anyone down. And not winning a badge doesn't make you a loser", said Rita. "Hell I don't have any gym badges".

"Zorua zo" Zorua agreed, nodding its head enthusiastically.

"Its true. She tried once but cheated and got kicked out. I think that was in Saffron", Annastasia recalled. "Anyway, the point is that you will have more chances, and it is no big deal".

"I just really can't believe I lost again", Soledad complained, this time in tears. "I don't think any Pokémon trainer has had this many losses in a row in history. It's been ages since I've earned a badge, and I don't think I will ever get another one".

"Cheer up Onēsan", said Jocelyn, patting her on the back. "You have more gym badge than me".

"And you have more Pokémon than any of us", said Jay. "Except for the teenagers, but that is because they have had a few extra years to catch them".

"Most of them just agreed to come along with me", Soledad cried. "I didn't even earn them!"

"Charrrr"

"Parasect"

"Jiggly pu puff"

"Raticade ratta"

"I should have stayed home in Pallet, where I belonged", Soledad cried. "Back there I wasn't a loser. I was the top of my class and everyone looked up to me and I wasn't a failure".

"You're not a failure", said Jay, giving her a hug. Soledad cried into his shoulder.

"Yes I am. My dad caught over two hundred Pokémon in just a few months when he first left on his journey. That is more Pokémon than there are even types in Kanto!" Soledad exclaimed. "In a few months I have captured about twenty different kinds, and there are only about seven different ones that I like to battle with".

"So what?" said Amber. "That is true for all of us. Besides, your dad already says that he doesn't care how many Pokémon you catch, and even if he did, who cares what he thinks? You should do what make you happy".

"She is right, Soledad", Jay told her, gently peeling her off of his shoulder. Togetic handed her a tissue from Jay's backpack. "Really, there is nothing to be upset about".

"Your friends are absolutely right", said Surge. "I give out badges to people to remind them of how far they have come in their training, but that does not mean that a badge is the only indicator of success. Your Pokémon are all happy and healthy, and you have a lot of good friends. I think that is a much better indictor",

"Thanks", Soledad replied, wiping away her last tear.

Meanwhile, Lucy, Meowth, Lily, Logan, and Squirt Gun had gone outside to find Jessie and James. They found standing together in the shade not far from the gym's entrance. Now they were both petting Maya, who was still completely relaxed in James' arms. Lily was surprised but overjoyed to see her there.

"It was a good thing you stepped out after all", Lucy told the couple. "Looks like you found a friend".

"Who's dat Meowth?" Meowth asked James.

"Nya ny", Maya answered, jumping down. " _Ask Lily"._

"Maya is my girlfriend", Lily told everyone.

"Really?" asked Jessie and James in unison.

"Since when?" asked Logan.

"Huh?" said Lucy and Meowth. "Like a girl-friend or a girlfriend?"

"The second one, I think", Lily responded, blushing, though no one could tell because of the pink fur.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle" Squirt Gun explained. " _She was going to tell you when you were all together"._

"Maya and I met in Cerulean City", Lily confessed.

"Nya ny Nyasu nyyy", said Maya. " _That is where I was living at the time"._

"And she came all this way just to find you again?" asked Logan. "Wow. I am kinda jealous. I wish someone would do that for me".

"Ny nya ny nya", said Maya. " _Actually, you don't understand"._

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked together.

"Maya and I have been together _since_ Cerulean City", Lily clarified. "She has been following us this whole time".

"No way!" Logan exclaimed. "How come no one noticed?"

"Nya ny ny nya ny. Nya ny nya ny nya nyasu", said Maya. _"Because I was really shy, and I stayed hidden inside my old master's Pokeball. Lily carried it in her satchel. We would hang out at night"._

"What is she saying?" asked James.

"Someone translate for us!" Jessie demanded.

"Maya's ran away from her old master and took her empty Pokeball with her", Lily started. "She retreated to Cerulean City and spent a while there. Misty fed her and let her sleep at her house when the weather was bad. We met one night while everyone was battling and we became friends, and then we became more than friends. She wanted to come with me back she was so scared of being around all the humans and she suggested that I carry her in the Pokeball during the day so that at night she could come out and we could spend hours together. She said she would rather do that then spend all her time alone in Cerulean City. But now she is less shy and wants to meet everyone".

"Why didn't you tell my though?" Logan asked the pair of Meowth. "You couldn't trust me?"

"Nya ny nya ny nyasu nya", Maya answered. " _I do trust you, but Lily said that she wanted to have her own space, her own identity, her own secret. She didn't think you would mind"._

"That's true", said Lily. "I figured I would just tell you when I told everyone else".

"That makes sense", Logan responded. "I mean, I suppose you should be allowed to have secrets if you want to".

"Well I don't have any anymore", she told everyone.

"Nya ny", Maya added. " _Me neither"._

"Squirtle squirt…..squirr. Squirtle squirt!" said Squirt Gun. " _Finally….I can relax. I thought you were going to make me keep that secret all day!"_

"Ahem", a shy voice called from behind them.

The group turned around to see Benny.

"Hey Benny, what is up?" asked Logan.

"Um, we are almost ready to go", he announced. "Everyone is just using the restrooms one last time before we get moving".

"Excellent", said James. He looked at his watch. "The jet should be here any moment now".

"Yous can introduce Maya to all yere friends on de way to Pallet Town", Meowth suggested.

"Yeah, I think that is what I am going to do", Lily responded.

"Ny ny", Maya agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Late night rendezvous to Take-n (last time I am going to use this pun)

· Jessie spills a secret, and does it rather ungracefully so

· A pistachio-related breakdown

AN: Please excuse the awful fluff in the first part of this chapter. It is based on a true story, as told by an older cousin who shamelessly revealed this to me. It really is cringe worthy, isn't it? But then again, it isn't the only fluff I've written, and there is bound to be more. And if anyone wants to do fanart, please consider James with Maya snuggling with a jealous Lily and Jessie in the background. And then PM it to me. Or take a picture of it and email it to my yahoo account at chipotlepeppers123. or post it to Tumblr and follow me. Idk I just think that would be incredibly adorable. Thank you all and please review :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxx

AN: So this chapter is a little weird (I say that as though they all aren't). Thanks for all the reviews. They really help me out:)

Xxxxxxxxxx

That night everyone returned to the Pallet Town to spend yet another night at Jessie and James' hotel. Maya introduced herself to the group, and everyone accepted her into the group warmly, just as Lily had hoped. Tamaki and Benny's Uncle Bill, as well as their parents, also gathered at the Pallet House, as did many others. Though James had told everyone that it was going to be a quiet, private event, many of his neighbors and friends insisted on coming by hotel for the wake after the funeral was over. But for now, it was just the kids occupying the Pallet House. When they got the hotel, despite it being late at night, the kids all called their parents via videophone.

"I see Bulbasaur evolved", Cilan said to his daughter over the phone. "When did that happen?"

"Earlier today, during by gym battle with Lt. Surge", June answered.

"Ivysaur saur", the Pokémon chanted. It showed off its vines and flower to June's parents.

"Wow June. Bulbasaur usually take a much longer time to evolve", Iris told her daughter. "You two must spend a lot of time together".

"Axew Axew", Axew said to Ivysaur.

"Saurrr", it responded.

"Ivysaur and I really are close", June told her parents. "He really was the right choice for a partner. Are you coming to the wake tomorrow?"

"Yes we are", said Iris. "We will see you there".

"Ok. Bye mom, bye dad", June replied. "Tell Ines and Luna I said 'goodnight'".

"We will. Love you", they said in unison.

"Love you", June said before hanging up the phone.

June lay down on her guest bed. Every time she stayed at the Pallet House, she and the others got their own bedroom. All her Pokémon, minus Seaking, were out. Even Scooter, who technically belonged to Amber now, was hanging out with her, as it often switched between her and Amber's teams because it was such good friends with all of them. There was a knock at the door. Raticade and Tia got up to open it for her.

"Hi June", said Takeshi. "Can I come in?"

"Sure", June replied. She quickly grabbed her brush off the ground and combed her hair. Takeshi pretended not to notice as she quickly hid her dirty clothes and miscellaneous junk that was sprawled on the bed.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you. Its only 9:30pm so I assumed you would still be awake", he told her.

"I am. I just finished talking to my parents and was trying to think of something to do next", she responded. "So what do you want? Not that you aren't welcome or anything….its just I thought maybe…..anyway, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks", Takeshi replied. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "For the kiss".

"Oh….it was no big deal", she replied. "Wait! I mean it was a big deal, what I mean it that I um, you don't you have to thank me".

"I was just really relieved that you went first because I was so nervous", he admitted.

"I know, I could tell. I kind of like when you get nervous", June confessed. "I don't know why really, but I think it is because it makes me feel like I am not alone".

"Do you want to go do something together?" Takeshi asked.

"You mean like sneak out?" June asked, surprised that he would suggest doing such a thing.

"Well no one really told us we weren't allowed to leave, so technically we aren't breaking any rules", Takeshi responded. "I don't have a bedtime, do you?"

"No. But what did you have in mind?" she inquired, this time intrigued.

"Why don't we do what Michio always does and try to catch some Pokémon? I am not really tired anyway. It will be fun, like the time we captured Scyther and Tia, except this time Tia and her Zorua won't be with us. What do you say?"

"That sounds fantastic. Let's do it", June responded happily.

June grabbed her bag with her Pokeballs and her room key. Takeshi stopped by his room to pick up his Pokémon and the two of them headed down the stairs and outside.

"This is exciting. I never tried to capture Pokémon at night before. It seems special", June commented. She grabbed Takeshi hand and swung it with hers as they walked.

"Look over there, June", Takeshi whispered, pointing to a couple of Doduo in the distance. "They don't even see us".

"And there is one for each of us", she whispered back. "I will send out Tia to get the one on the right".

"And I will have Cyndaquil go for the one on the left", Takeshi responded.

They crept closer to the two birds, which were munching on some fallen Petcha Berries, and then simultaneously sent out their Pokémon.

"Tia, shadowball!" June commanded.

"Cyndaquil, flamewheel", Takeshi instructed.

"Wiggly tuffffffff!" Tia shrieked.

"Cyndaaaaaa!" Cyndaquil cried.

Both Tia and Cyndaquil's attack's hit the unsuspecting Doduo. The two birds, with four heads total, looked back at them in anger. They used sand attack. Tia and Cyndaquil fought back with more shadowballs and ember.

"You can do it guys!" June encouraged the Pokémon. "Do it for us".

"Cyndaaaaaaa!" Cyndaquil shrieked.

A white light surrounded Cyndaquil, but June and Takeshi hardly noticed, as they were caught up in the head of battle. All of a sudden Cyndaquil stopped battling, and noticing this, Tia created a shield to protect him while he evolved.

"I wonder what is happening", Takeshi commented. "Cyndaquil, are you ok?"

"His flames are getting bigger…Takeshi, he's evolving!" June exclaimed.

The moment she spoke, Qualilava emerged and looked back at the two young trainers.

"Quali Quali!" It cried, shooting ember at the two Doduo. Tia helped him out with another shadowball.

"I can't believe", Takeshi said in disbelief. "We have been partners forever, and just like that you changed", Takeshi, said to his Pokémon.

"Quali", it responded before shooting flamethrower at the Doduo.

"I think that Cyndaquil evolved the same way Pichu does", June surmised. "And when Cyndaquil saw Pip evolve, he decided that he was ready too".

"Is that what happened Cynda- I mean, Qualilava?" Takeshi asked.

"Qualilava", the Pokémon answered, nodding its head.

After one more attack, both Doduo were knocked out, and June and Takeshi caught them with their Pokeballs. Takeshi pet Qualilava on the head.

"Cynda- I mean, Qualilava, I am really happy you evolved. Are you happy?"

"Quali Quali", Qualilava responded, rubbing up against Takeshi affectionately.

"I think that means yes. He wouldn't have evolved unless he wanted to", said June. "Good for you, Qualilava".

June and Takeshi walked a little bit longer until they heard two voices talking. Though they weren't technically breaking any rules, they knew deep down that they shouldn't be out, and were afraid that one of the older kids or adults was going to catch them. They looked over the bushed to see who was there.

Takeshi was about to say something, but June covered his mouth and placed a finger over her lips, motioning for him to keep quiet. He nodded in agreement and she let go of his mouth. The two of them stood there quietly with their Pokémon for a few minutes and eavesdropped on the duo's conversation.

"So when did you find out about Maya?" Annastasia asked Michio. "When I talked to Lily, she said I was the only one who knew".

"The first day they met. I accidentally caught onto their conversation when I was out hunting for Pokémon. Maya knew that I knew, Lily never found out. I never said anything because I figured it wasn't any of my business. I don't know if Maya ever told Lily or not".

"That was really nice of you not to say anything. I bet Maya and Lily, really appreciated that", Annastasia responded.

"Chu chuu", said Scarlett.

Annastasia scratched Scarlett under her chin. The Pokémon let out another sigh of gratification and closed her eyes once more.

Annastasia and Michio were lying down in the grass under a red-barked tree. They were on their sides facing one another. Scarlett was resting in Annastasia's arms while Bleu and Lil-G cuddled her from behind.

"To be honest I am anxious about tomorrow", Michio told her. "Last time I saw all those people I didn't leave a really good impression".

"Then see this as your chance to redeem yourself", Annastasia suggested. She continued to scratch Scarlett behind the ears. "Ash, Misty, Brock, Autumn, Tracey, Daisy, May, Drew, Rumika, Cilan, Iris, Mondo, Duplica, their children, none of them are the type to hold grudges. It's only a few hours. And you don't have to spend hours at the wake. No one would mind if you leave for a while and then come back".

Annastasia reached forward and picked up his hand, which was previous picking at the grass. She laced her fingers with his and she gave it a gentle squeeze they both closed their eyes. June and Takeshi backed up a few steps and then walked back in the opposite direction. They waited until they were far away before they started talking.

"I wonder why they were together like that", June commented. "And it was strange how that Cherryblossom tree still had flowers on it".

"Yeah. You don't think they are….you know…like…" Takeshi's voiced trailed off.

"Hooking up?" June guessed.

"I was going to say 'secret boyfriend and girlfriend'" Takeshi replied, embarrassed.

"Well Michio has been a lot nicer lately. If Lily and Maya can have a secret relationship, I don't see why they can't", June reasoned.

"I guess so. It's weird though", Takeshi responded.

"Yeah. Annastasia told me once that she doesn't like guys" said June.

"Really?" Takeshi asked. "When did she tell you that?"

"Me and Soledad asked her last year at the Christmas party if she was ever going to get married and have kids and she said probably not because she was asexual and that probably meant she would be alone unless she met someone who could handle that", June explained.

"Oh. That is so sad", Takeshi replied.

"No. She doesn't think it's sad. Annastasia doesn't want to be in a relationship like that", June replied. "She says that she just wants lots of good friends and family to love her, and that will be enough".

"Annastasia is pretty cool", Takeshi commented. "I wish I understood her better".

"Well, no offense, but if you didn't spend all your time trying to come up with new ways to ask her out the last two years then you could have spent all that time getting to know her instead", June lectured.

"That's true. But I know better now", Takeshi decided. "June, I like what you said about Annastasia. You said that she really values her friendships. Can we promise that even if we break up, we will still be friends, no matter what? Because even if you decide that you like someone more than me, I decided that I like you so much that I would still want to hang out and stuff, even if it meant we couldn't do stuff like this anymore".

"Takeshi, we have only been dating for a few hours", June reminded him. "But I like that idea. I agree. I would be really upset if you decided you didn't want me anymore but I would still want you to be my friend".

This time Takeshi was the one to start the kiss.

"Chu?" the heard a voice squeak.

Scarlett was a few feet away watching them curiously. She watched them for a few seconds, and then ran off, presumably back to Michio and Annastasia.

"She must have heard us", said June.

"How about we go back inside. We already got these Doduo", Takeshi responded worriedly.

"And Qualilava", June added, petting the fire type on the head.

"Qualiiii", it sighed, relaxing at her touch.

The two of them headed back to the Pallet House. Meanwhile, Scarlett ran to find Lily and Maya, who were sitting by a small pond deep in the woods together.

"Pika chu pika Pikachu ", she told the pair of Meowth. " _June and Takeshi were out on a date together_!"

"Ny naya?" asked Maya. "Why does that matter?"

"Piii Pikachu Pika pi Pik a", Scarlett responded. _"I think you should tell Annastasia because it can be dangerous for them to be out alone at night_ ".

"What don't you just tell Michio yourself?" Lily suggested. "And besides, you, me, Maya, Michio, and now Annastasia come out every night too. We can make sure they don't get hurt. We can all protect each other".

"Pika pi chu pika?" Scarlett asked the pair. " _How did you know Annastasia was here too_?"

"Ny a", Maya answered. " _Instinct"._

"We just sorta took a guess", Lily explained.

"Chu", she replied. " _Oh"._

Scarlett scurried back to the Cherryblossom tree. Annastasia was now sitting against Michio and Bleu while Lil-G sat by their side. The Pikachu noticed that something was wrong, and she darted towards them.

"You have to use you thunderbolt again", he told Scarlett.

"Chu", she replied, shocking Annastasia.

Annastasia once again woke up confused and dazed to Michio, Scarlett, and her two favorite Pokémon staring back at her.

"I really can't wait until this stops happening", she mumbled.

"Yeah, neither can we", Michio responded.

"Chu chu", Scarlett agreed.

Annastasia looked at the ground and noticed that a bout half of the Cherryblossoms had fallen from the tree. She closed her eyes and stretched, cracking her back in the process.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Really drained", she answered.

"Yeah, I can tell. Its ten already. Maybe you should go to bed", Michio suggested.

"Pikachupi", Scarlett seconded.

Annastasia yawned. "I know, but I don't want to turn just yet".

"Pikachu pika", said Scarlett. She made a motion of Annastasia getting shocked.

"She is right", Michio interpreted. "You need extra rest after that thing".

Annastasia yawned again. "I think I want to sleep out here. I am too tired to walk back honestly. Bleu and Lil-G will make sure nothing gets me. They usually stay up half the night anyway, and tomorrow they are going to sleep all day while we are at the funeral and wake. You don't mind, do ya guys?"

"Tarrria ra", Bleu replied, shaking their head 'no'.

"Pup Lillipup", Lil-G agreed, also shaking her head 'no'

Annastasia lay down and made herself comfortable. Bleu and Lil-G snuggled with her. Scarlett decided to join them and curled up near her chest.

"I will stay out here too then", Michio decided. He released his Venomoth and Golbat. "These Pokémon are nocturnal. Let yours sleep. These guys will keep guard".

"Really? You are going to stay out the whole night when there is a hotel room with your name on it?" she questioned.

"Why not? This is more comfortable", he responded, laying down next to her.

"Ok. Goodnight then", Annastasia replied.

"Night", he said as he closed his eyes.

"Pikachuuuu", Scarlett sighed contently,

Xxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone in the hotel slept until about 10am. Maya, Lily, Michio, Annastasia, and the Pokémon who had slept outside all got up much earlier and made their way to their rooms before anyone noticed they had spent the night outdoors. After a quick and scattered breakfast, they all met at the church. The funeral was just a short memorial service. After it was over everyone gathered the Pallet House. The Morgans had created a little shrine and planned on having a wake there so that all of their neighbors, family members, and friends could stop by throughout the day to pay their respects. The kids all sat around in their dresses and suits, trying to entertain themselves with cards and conversation.

"So Qualilava just evolved overnight?" Soledad questioned Takeshi. "That is amazing".

"Well Qualilava is like Pip", Amber commented. "Once Cyndaquil has a high enough friendship level, they can evolve whenever they want".

"That is great", Soledad responded. "Your team has been really improving lately. Everyone's has".

"You sound a lot more positive today that you did yesterday", June commented. "I am glad you feel better".

"I talked to my parents, and even though I didn't want to bring it up, they knew I was upset. I told them how I lost again. They said it doesn't matter if it takes a hundred tries before I win the badge, or if I never win any. They said I should think about what I really want to do. So I made a decision", Soledad answered.

"And what's that?" Amber, Takeshi, and June asked together.

"I decided that I am no longer going to make the Indigo Plateau my main goal for this year", Soledad responded.

"Really? Does that mean no more gym battles?" asked Amber.

"I might still battle, if my Pokémon want to. But instead of working so hard and beating myself up for losing, I am just going to focus more on well…not focusing", she explained. "Remember the other day when we ran into Tomoko and her friends again?"

"The Geo-catchers? What about them?" asked Takeshi.

"Well to be honest, ever since we met them a few months ago I have been interested in maybe trying that. It sounds like a really cool job and Team Rocket agents do stuff like that", Soledad replied. "Then we last saw them Tomoko gave me her number and the number of her boss. She told me to call anytime I wanted, as long as it wasn't late at night of course. I think when I get older I might ask them for a job".

"Soledad that sounds great. I bet your parents are really happy about that", June told her friend.

"They are, I think", Soledad responded. "I think my mom was hoping I would at least try becoming a Pokémon coordinator, but I think she realizes by now that I am not really interested in doing that sort of thing".

Just as Jessie and James had told them, many of their family and friends had decided to stop by. Mondo and Duplica with Alex, May and Drew with Lola and Mat, Iris and Cilan with Ines and Luna, Clement and Serena with Camille, Tracey, Daisy, Rumika, Max, Bonnie, Autumn, Brock, Misty, Ash, N and White, and a few other neighbors and family friends. Michio avoided them best them could and spent most of his time hiding in various places throughout the small building. Even though the other members of their group defended him whenever his name came up, he still hated being around people.

An hour or so into the wake, James found Michio standing outside with Scarlett when he ran to out to get some fresh air of his own. After a few minutes of avoiding him pacing to the front of the funeral home, James decided that it would be a good time to talk to him.

"Hi", James started, somewhat awkwardly. "So, um, it was nice of you to come…but why are you hiding out here?"

"I just down like crowds", Michio answered simply.

"Chuuu", Scarlett sighed.

"I get it. I don't either, at least not in this context. I though this would be nice but really I am just annoyed that all these people are asking me questions about my feelings. I think it is pretty obvious how I feel", James told Michio. "I only know a third of the people in there anyway, most of them are nanny-and pop-pop's neighbors and friends. I never knew they knew so many people".

"I am sorry for you", Michio replied, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Pika," Scarlett added.

"Sorry for the rant. I just needed to get it out and I couldn't find my wife or Meowth or Lucy. Knowing them they probably snuck off somewhere to go watch a movie or something. God, I have to be here for three hours!" James cried. "I don't think I can handle it".

"Chill", Michio replied. "Just go take a break. I mean, don't people have these things to make themselves feel better? Annastasia told me that you liked your grandparents so much because they let you be yourself and never forced you into situations that made you feel uncomfortable. So why are you doing all this if it is just making you anxious? Blow it off. Go do something fun instead. Annastasia and I can handle these people".

"Really?" James replied. "I am shocked, I mean, you…"

"I don't need to hear it, ok", Michio responded. "Me and Annastasia have an understanding now….I haven't changed though".

"Pikaaaa", Scarlett commented.

"I better call Jessie though before I do anything. Are you serious?" James responded.

"Yeah. I mean, I am standing her in a suit and tie with nothing better to do with the next few hours. I have nothing to lose on this", he replied.

"Thank you so much", said James, shaking his hand.

"Sure", Michio replied, letting go.

James took out his phone and rapidly dialed Jessie.

"Jessie?" James spoke into his phone. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom", she responded. "With Lucy".

"I was wondering where you two were. Are you okay? Are you still sick?" James replied.

"Not right now, but everyone keeps offering me shots and all these old people keep commenting on how I gained weight since the last time a saw them. Fuck I've only put on six pounds! I should win a prize or something, no one else even seems to notice."

"Okay calm down, I have a solution", James suggested. "Do you know where Meowth is?"

"He snuck into bar in order to bring us some of those mini corndogs that we had frozen in the fridge", Lucy explained. "He should be back any minute".

"Mmmm, that sounds good", James sighed. "Well, as soon as he gets back, meet me outside. We are going to leave and do something fun instead".

"What yous talkin' bout Jim?" James heard Meowth asked. He heard the sound of the bathroom door slam and Lucy and Jessie squabble over the mini corndogs that he supposedly had brought them.

"Save some for me!" James exclaimed as he pictured them enjoying the previously frozen delights without him.

"Fat chance", the all said in unison.

"Well I was going to suggest that the four of us leave here for a bit to go to something fun. You know, in honor of nanny and pop-pop", he explained.

"Aren't we 'spossed do be mournin'?" Meowth asked, his mouth full of corndog. James heard Meowth and Jessie yell 'gross' and hit him, never mind the fact that the three of them were already being gross by eating pre-heated corndogs on the floor of a bathroom.

"Well they knew how much I hated to dress up fancy like this and be around other rich people. It is much more fun to use money to do fun things", James responded. "And I did say 'In their honor'".

"I like this idea. I am in", said Jessie. She forced the two cat-like Pokémon to help her up. "But this isn't going to be as much fun without the booze".

"I will get you all the whiskey and..." he glanced over at Michio, who was pretending to mind his own business "….anything else you might want when you are no longer, um, occupied ".

"Beautifully wording, James dear", Jessie responded, rolling her eyes habitually.

Michio sniggered at James awkwardness. James and the others obviously didn't realize that he could hear Lucy, Meowth, and Jessie on the other side of the conversation. " _Ears like a bat",_ he thought to himself. " _How many times will I have to say it?"_

"Well yous two just coulda adopted a kid", said Meowth. "So I don't know why yous did it de hard way…"

Meowth was silenced with another smack. It was unsure who delivered, though James could pretty much guess.

"Do you know how hard it is to adopt? I spent days researching and spoke to a dozens of different agents! They put me on a ten-year waiting list! So stop being so obnoxious! Its not like I enjoy being pregnant!" Jessie scolded.

"Shh Jessie everyone can hear us", Lucy reminded her.

"Stop lemme go. Help!" Meowth cried. It sounded to James and Michio like someone was trying to strangle him, presumably Jessie.

"Uh-oh. I will be right back", James told Michio. He hung up the phone and ran into the hotel.

 _"Annastasia was raised by_ _that_ ", Michio thought to himself, picturing James, and Lucy trying to separate Jessie and Meowth. " _And now they are having another kid apparently…wow"._

"Pika", said Scarlett, as if she was thinking the same thing.

Inside, James found Jessie, Lucy, and Meowth in the hallway outside the bathroom. Several people, including Annastasia, Jay, and Jocelyn, were watching them curiously. Annastasia giggled and walked up to them while the rest of the kids walked away and pretended to ignore them.

"Everything alright, mom?" Annastasia asked Jessie as she helped to brush the corn-dog crumbs off of her magenta dress. " _Anything you want to tell us?"_

"Perfect", Jessie responded. "I just need some fresh air".

Jessie walked passed everyone and went out the front door of the building. Now Michio was standing near the side the house, towards the driveway. Jessie noticed him as she made her way to the car.

"Stop watching me", Jessie told Michio.

" _So that's where she gets it_ ", he thought to himself.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pretending not to know James' plan.

"I need a break from these people", she answered.

Jessie swung the door open and climbed inside. Once situated, she slammed the car door shut, put on her seat belt, and crossed her arms stubbornly. James, Lucy, Meowth, and Annastasia came exiting out the front door.

"Yeah I can keep an eye on things", Annastasia assured her father. "I'll just say you all needed a break. And after mom's, um….outburst, I think they will all understand".

"Its de truth really", Meowth replied as he jumped into the car.

"Did everyone hear her?" James asked. I was on the phone so…."

"Yep", said Lily. "We know".

James pouted and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry Anna-chan. This isn't how we want to tell you. I don't even think Jessie realizes that she was yelling and told everyone", James replied.

"Its okay papa. I had a feeling about this anyway. Just go take a break", Annastasia responded.

"Are you sure you don't mind? Do you want to come with us? I can ask someone else to keep an eye on things", James told his daughter. "Rumika, or Delia…"

"Nah, its good. I mean, it's a wake, hardly a wild party", she responded. "And even if it was…."

"I know. Thanks Anna-chan", James replied. "And Michio here said he would help".

James hugged her goodbye and then climbed in the car. Meowth adjusted the radio and they started driving away. Michio and Scarlett walked up to Annastasia.

"I don't understand how your parents function without you", he commented. "Another baby. How do you feel about that?"

"I knew they were going to do this. I mean, I don't know if it was another accident or a planned pregnancy, but I know my family really well and I could something was going on with my mom. Maybe its an aura thing", Annastasia replied.

"'Another accident'?" Michio quoted her questionably.

"I wasn't exactly planned. I was a surprise. A broken condom", she explained.

"Oh. Wow. That is odd", Michio responded.

"They have always had each other to fall back on" she replied. "And later Meowth, then later Lucy and Rumika too, and all their Pokémon of course. Then after I was born and they gained all these other allies. People they never thought they would be able to share a room with without a battle ensuing. It helps a lot to have friends, which is why I think you should consider it".

"I like things the way they are now", Michio responded.

"Well eventually you are going back to Alola", Annastasia reminded him. "Six months is halfway up. Its not like you have any other reason to stay. 3 months means two more gyms, revisiting the ones we already went to via plane, and then helping the kids train for the Indigo Plateau. Then you can stay and compete if you want, but you said that the Indigo Plateau was stupid".

"Well it just seems weird to leave so suddenly, without really accomplishing something here", he responded.

"Wasn't that what you were hoping for?" Annastasia asked. "And your parents sent you here to humble you, make you see what its like on the other side, not so that you could win another Championship".

"Um, that isn't what I meant when I said 'accomplishing something'", he answered, now a bit annoyed. "And what about your visions? And the fusions? If I leave and take Scarlett with me….that aura thing….don't you need it? And don't you need Scarlett to help you get out of those visions whenever you have one?"

"Scarlett could stay here with me if she wants", Annastasia replied. "She might not want to go back to Alola with you anyway. Did you ask her what she wants to do?"

"Chuuu", Scarlett replied anxiously, looking back and forth between the two humans.

"So I am starting to get the feeling that you don't like me at all", Michio told her. "You are okay with just taking Scarlett to help you defeat that fusion thing or whatever and it doesn't matter where I go…because…its not like you actually ever cared".

"Pikaaaaa", Scarlett sighed, tugging on Annastasia's arm. She pulled it away, but didn't say anything.

"Well if you have nothing to say then I guess it is a good thing that you are leaving with Lucario after this", Michio said after a few moments of silence. "Because it doesn't matter if we spend the next few weeks or months together or apart. You just go be the heroine or whatever the fuck you want to call it. Maybe I will even follow your previous advice and just take my Pokémon team and disappear into the forest. Obviously its better for everyone if I do that instead".

"You know that isn't what I…."Annastasia started.

Michio started to walked away but Scarlett grabbed onto his leg and used thunderbolt, knocking him down into the asphalt. He tried to get up, but Annastasia kept him down by flipping him onto his back and holding his wrists against the pavement. She placed her knee on his stomach and Scarlett jumped on his chest for emphasis.

"Get off me", he commanded.

"No", she responded.

"I am serious. Look, tell my parents whatever the fuck you want. I don't care", he told her through gritted teeth.

"You do care, and so do I. Stop throwing a temper tantrum and look at me", she ordered.

"Pika chuuuu", Scarlett warned him with another thunderbolt.

"Fine. What do you want from me?" he answered. He stopped resisted and turned his head to the side.

"You aren't looking at me", she reminded him.

He turned his head to face her. "Better?"

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen", she started. "When I left my house three months ago I thought that at worse I would have to fight off an angry swarm of Beedrill in the Viridian Forest or rescue one of the children from a kidnapper or something. I didn't know that this inner voice aura thing or vision stuff would get in the way. I didn't even know they were related. Doctors and scientists told me that the visions were just something that I would have to deal with passively, like some kind of disease of the mind. And I didn't ever _want_ you to leave".

"But you don't want me to stay either", he replied.

"What are you even talking about? Of course I want you to stay", Annastasia responded. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know", he started sarcastically. "Maybe it was the way you said 'well, Scarlett can just stay here while you go back to Alola'. You don't really seem to mind if I go away forever".

"Michio, nothing lasts forever", she told him.

"You really believe that?" he asked, shocked that she of all people would say such a thing. "Do you really believe that nothing lasts forever? Nothing, not even…."

"Not even what? Love? Friendship?" she started. "Because I believe those things last forever".

"Pika chu chu", Scarlett said to Michio. Annastasia and Scarlett got off of him and all three of them stood up.

"You can't come with me and Lucario", said Annastasia.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's a Team Rocket thing, you aren't trained, and besides, you have a few more gym badges to earn", she answered.

"I think we can both agree that this is more important", Michio replied.

"I still have to leave to train with Lucario. It may take me two months to master the skill, it may take three, may take more. It is like Lucario said before, we originally thought it would take years, but now he thinks that years of practice will not be necessary", Annastasia explained. "And Scarlet might need to help me out, though it is ultimately her choice".

"Chuuu", the Pokémon responded, rubbing up against Annastasia.

"I think she is willing to do anything you ask her to", Michio commented. "So what does that mean for me?"

"Nolan and Lexi will be in charge while I am in charge", Annastasia replied. "And Rita. That was the arrangement".

"And if you don't come back before I leave for Alola?" he inquired.

"Well then it was fun while it lasted", she said, patting him on the shoulder.

Michio scowled and roughly turned away.

"Chu?" asked Scarlett, bewildered by his reaction.

"That is what I mean", said Michio. "You don't even seem to care".

"Michio, I do care. How can I prove it?" she asked.

"Pika pika chu", Scarlett suggested.

"No not that", Michio said to Scarlett.

"Michio, I said, 'how can I prove it'?" she repeated.

Michio hesitated. "See the thing is Annastasia, I thought you had already. You are the first person, guy or girl, I ever met our age that didn't just want to fuck around all the time, literally and figuratively. And I felt really close to you for that. But I don't think I did I really good job of explaining how I feel to you, because you obviously don't get it. If you really care as much as you say you do, then you wouldn't do this to me. You wouldn't make me feel like I wasn't enough".

"I am not going to apologize. It's your fault for not telling me how you feel. I can read you really well, but we agreed to stop making assumptions about one another", Annastasia responded. "And you spent a long time being nasty to the people I care about".

"I'm sorry. That is why I said we shouldn't be friends", he told her.

"Well its too late", she replied. "Michio, you are enough, okay. I need people in my life that I know I can count on, and I trust you now. But it's not my fault it took me some time to come around. I am a human being. I didn't think it would hurt you if I mentioned Alola. I thought you were looking forward to going back".

"I don't want to go back alone", Michio responded.

"Well you will have your Pokémon. I won't take Scarlett. If we need her, it wouldn't be for long".

"I didn't mean the Pokémon", he replied. "I mean, I didn't want to go back unless…"

"Are you suggesting that I come?" Annastasia asked after his voice trailed off.

Michio nodded. "Only if you wanted to though…"

"Sure. But why are you acting like this? You are really concerned", she pointed out.

"Can we talk later?" Michio requested, noticing Jay coming out the front door. "Is there a private spot on your grandparents estate we can talk tonight?"

"I know the perfect spot", she responded. "We can meet there after dinner. 9pm I'll come get you."

"9pm. Great", he answered back.

"Hey guys", Jay said to the pair. "Any idea where mom or papa went? Last I saw mom she was yelling at Meowth about…..well… something….. and then they disappeared".

"Lucy, Meowth, mom, and papa just had to take a break", Annastasia told her brother. "You know how much they hate these things".

"So they just left?" he asked.

"Yep", she answered.

"Oh. Well me, Amber, Lily, Logan, Soledad, Takeshi, June, and Jocelyn were going to go down by the lake with our Pokémon", Jay explained. "Rita and Lexi said they could take us".

"Ok, just be careful, and answer your phone if someone calls", Annastasia warned.

"Sure sis", Jay replied before going back into the house. "Let me know when they return".

"I have to talk to my siblings", Annastasia said to Michio. "I will see you later".

"Ok sure", he replied.

"Piiiii", Scarlett sighed in frustration.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· The secret clearing in the woods

· Jessie and Annastasia talk

· Tearful goodbye to Annastasia

AN: So the next chapter also takes place a few hours after this one. After chapter 39 the time skips come in. They will be random so I will mark them at the being of each chapter. The story also shifts to a slightly different format, but I am hoping that you all will still like it. Thanks to Pokemonfanthings, Julia Togepi, IamSoemthing, UMBREON, and Bri for your reviews. Keep up the support, I read every comment:)


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy returned to the Pallet House three hours later. By then everyone except for Rumika, their kids, their kid's traveling companions, and everyone's Pokémon remained. The kids were going to stay in Paul and Linda's mansion overnight because it was on the way to their next location: Celadon City. The day after that Rita, Nolan, and Lexi were going to start their roles as group's leaders in Annastasia's absence. Meanwhile Annastasia was going to go with Lucario, Rumika, Meowth, Lucy, and her parents to the Toka region, where Lucario was going to instruct her on how to better control her aura.

Now it was after dinner and everyone was outside sitting around a bonfire that James' Arcanine Growly had lit for them. Benny was telling Rumika how his 'cousins' liked to play guitar and sing around the campfire on nights like these. Then he and a few others requested a campfire song.

"It's been a whole week since they have given us anything though", said Amber, pushing Jay in the side. "C'mon Blue-Jay, A, don't you want to sing for us on our last night all together?"

"Eevee eve eve", said Aliyah, jumping into Annastasia's lap. "Eve".

Annastasia pet the Eevee on her head. "You know I normally would, but I am exhausted, I have so much on my mind right now".

"But Onēsan, tomorrow you leave and you might be gone a really long time", Jocelyn pouted. "Its not fair!"

"Flaa fee!"

"I am sorry, but I am really not in the mood. I want to go to sleep", she told the group.

"Why don't you then, dear? Your bed is all made up. You and Lily are staying in the same place as always", James told his daughter.

Annastasia looked at Michio, who was watching her from across the bonfire, but as usual he turned away the moment she glanced over. She peered down at the watch her grandparents gave her at the start of her journey. It was 8:55pm. Perfect timing.

"Actually, that is not a bad idea. But first I have an um….errand….to run. So…don't follow me", she announced pointedly, staring Michio in the eyes. He seemed to understand, but everyone else just ignored it or didn't seem to notice, except for Lily and Rita of course. "Goodnight everyone".

"Goodnight", they reciprocated.

Annastasia, Bleu, and Lil-G left the campsite. When they got to her room, Annastasia changed into lighter clothes and washed up while she waited for Michio to slip away from the others. Her Pokémon settled on the bed and waited for her to climb in, and were surprised when she stood up and started fixing her hair instead.

"Lili Lil?" Lil-G yapped when she started to put her hiking boots back on over her night socks.

"I have a thing I want to do tonight", she told the two curious Pokémon.

"Altaria tar", Bleu responded.

"I would rather you stay here. I won't be gone long, and I won't be alone", Annastasia replied. She kissed them goodbye then walked out the door. "Cover for me, okay? If Lily or Maya get back before I do, tell them I am with Michio but I do not plan on staying out all night."

"Tarrria, tar", Bleu cooed.

"Pup Lillipup", Lil-G agreed.

Annastasia smiled back at them and then shut the door. She trotted down the hall and then knocked on Michio's door, or rather, the door of the guest room he was sharing with Nolan. Almost fifteen minutes had passed since she left the bonfire and she assumed he'd be there waiting. He was.

"Why are you wearing boots?" he asked.

"Pikachu?" asked Scarlett.

"I told you I have the perfect spot for us to go talk", she responded.

"But we are alone in this house. Everyone else is outside", he pointed out. "And you said you were tired".

"I am but there is this cool place that I think you should see", Annastasia told him. "Its sorta a long walk but it is worth it, and I know this place really well so I can see where I am going in the dark".

"Where are your Pokémon? This is the first time I ever saw you without them. And aren't you going to get cold just wearing shorts and a tank top out here at night?" he questioned.

"Stop asking so many questions", she demanded. And then her expression softened. "But thanks for caring".

"Whatever. Just don't complain when you get cold", he replied.

"I won't" she retorted. "Get cold".

Scarlett jumped on Annastasia's shoulder and they exited the back door of the mansion together.

"When I asked if you had a private spot to talk, I meant an empty room. I didn't mean a rendezvous in the forest", Michio complained.

"Look who is complaining now", Annastasia smirked.

"I can hardly see though", he replied, squinting at her leading figure.

"Here", she responded, taking one his hands in her own. "I can lead us".

Annastasia used the light on her timepiece to guide them up the long, winding, uphill trail that would inevitably lead them to her favorite spot in all of Kanto.

"I really don't understand why we have to go this far", Michio, protested after twenty minutes. He was out of breath and apparently out of shape. "Hiking, at night, when you could have just talked in one of the 800 rooms in that fucking house".

There was the sound of a branch snapping and a soft crash. She turned around to witness Michio struggling to get up after his foot got caught in a hole apparently left behind by a Diglett. Scarlett help him out, and after muttering a few choice words, they continued their hike.

"Stop bitching", Annastasia replied. "You will appreciate this". She added the word _'eventually'_ in her head.

"Pika Pikachu pi", Scarlett said to Michio.

A little less than an hour they arrived at an open clearing. There were a few boulders, perfectly placed for sitting, as well as a great view of the mountains, which were visible due to the brilliant stars. There was also a little rose garden, filled with blood red, lavender, and magenta roses.

"Nice view", Michio sneered, shaking some of the leaves and dirt from the woods out of his hair. "But all that for this? I hate to admit it, but I am not really into the pretty scenery"

"I knew you would say that", Annastasia responded. "But I really don't care about your opinion of this place. One day you will thank me for taking you up here. But anyway, this place is meaningful to me, and I was going to come up here with or without you anyway".

"What is so special about 'up here'?" he questioned.

"This is the place I usually go to during my visions", she explained. "Except it isn't the same. Something is wrong. Different, like I described to you before, with the loud weapons and the screaming and all those people dying. The weird thing is, I remember that day. I was three years old. It was the day we beat off Team Firestar for good. But the thing is that the ending I remember, the ending my parents remember, and the ending our Pokémon remember, are different then what I see in the visions. Its like an alternate reality, something that maybe could have been, but wasn't. I have never thought much about it before, as it is something that I try to avoid remembering".

They both sat in silence for a few moments

"These fusions can't see the future can they?" he asked worriedly.

"I mean...I suppose", Annastasia responded quietly. "It could it be that what I am seeing isn't the past at all, but a dystopian future. That would be really depressing though".

"You said it, not me", Michio replied.

"Piiii ka", Scarlett sighed.

"If the fusions can use teleport and hypnosis and all other kinds of psychic attacks, who's to say they cannot have other abilities?" Annastasia responded. "There are Pokémon that can see the future. Maybe this whole time the fusion was showing me glimpses of the future".

"But the visions make you weak", he reminded her. "If they were just showing you the future, why would that happen?"

"They drain my aura…because the fusion and I share the same aura. After all, that experiments the reason I am so powerful in the first place. But rather than project its own aura, and use that, it takes mine. And if I don't stop it, I won't have any left, and the fusion will be more powerful anything that has every existed on this planet. Michio…. I think that is all there is to it, " she replied

"Pika?" asked Scarlett.

"Run that by me again", Michio requested, rubbing his neck anxiously as he tried understand what she had just explained.

"So the fusions and I have matching auras. This is because when the fusion's power was still in the form of a weapon and used to attack my mother, I was already well…existing. I already had my aura was corrupted, and it changed and its power multiplied. Then when Team Firestar was locked away, so were the fusion's DNA. Then a few years ago someone else took on the fusion experiment and started actually creating fusion Pokémon, not just weapons that had Pokémon abilities. That is when I started having the visions. The visions were the fusion Pokémon trying to communicate with me through the essence of aura, which is something that aura readers can do", she explained.

"Right, the 'inner voice stuff'", Michio responded.

"Yeah, you got it", she replied.

"So is the monster fusion good or bad? And how does it control the other fusions?" he asked.

"I don't think its good or bad, I think it's just corrupted", she answered. "As far as controlling the other fusions, I am pretty sure that is some sort of hypnosis ability. So if I can get the monster fusion to understand, then this whole thing goes away".

"Wow. So I guess this is great", Michio said half-heartedly.

"What do you mean?" Annastasia asked, surprised at his change in tone. "You don't seem very excited about this".

"Pika Pikachu", said Scarlett, placing a paw on his shoulder. He flicked I away, so she crawled onto his lap instead.

"You are still leaving tomorrow", he replied.

"Well yes, but you aren't going to get upset about that, are you? I had nothing to do with that decision", she explained.

Michio looked away. Annastasia and Scarlett could tell there was a lot on his mind, but neither of them felt like they would be able to get him to express it all. At least not all in one night.

"I can't just say 'no' because you are too shy to handle the world on your own", Annastasia told him. "You have come so far. It would be a shame for you to give up now".

"Let's go back now", he responded, turning away.

"Not until we talk", Annastasia responded. "We came all the way up here and we didn't even discuss what you wanted to".

"I changed my mind", he answered back. "Now lead us back. People are going to start wondering where you are".

"I really don't want to go through this again. Why are you reverting back? We have come so far since that day", she reminded him.

"I never changed. I am still the same as I was I was before", he told her.

"You haven't changed _fundamentally_ , but you've changed a little. There is a difference", said Annastasia.

"For example…?" he stated.

"You asked me to run away with you. Do you think you would have asked me that three months ago?" she questioned.

Michio was grateful for the dark, so she didn't have to see the color of his face. She could probably tell by the subsequent tone of his voice how nervous he was thereafter.

"I didn't say 'run away with me' " he replied, trying to sound like he meant it.

"Not those exact words, but I knew where you were going. I am not naïve. I care about you a lot and I am going to be worried sick about you while I am gone", she responded. Annastasia sat down and wrapped her arm around him and Scarlett.

"I like you better as a friend than a mom", he said sarcastically, his voice relaxing.

"So I am a friend", she commented.

"Or more", he replied.

"Pika", said Scarlett. She wiggled out of Michio's lap and jumped unto the ground. Then slowly walked into the forest, gleefully chanting "Piii ka".

"Why do you think she did that?" Michio asked worriedly.

"She is fine", Annastasia responded. "I think she wanted to give us privacy".

"What for? Are you going to do something to me?" he asked teasingly.

"I should ask you that question", Annastasia responded. "You are the one who wants me to run away with you".

"Well you are the one you is always snuggling", he said, tickling her arm. She laughed and let go.

"I would suggest sleeping out here tonight but.."Annastasia started.

"There aren't any restrooms", he finished.

"I was actually going to say that we never told anyone that we were gone, and Nolan might be wondering where his roommate is", Annastasia responded. "Just pee in the woods".

Michio looked horrified. "You can never make me do that".

"Pi?" Scarlett asked, popping out of the woods.

"I guess she decided that the conversation is no longer private", Annastasia commented.

"Pika", Scarlett responded, returning to her spot between them.

"Alola is a possibility. But don't give me an ultimatum. I haven't given up on you, so please don't give up on me. When I get back we will figure this all out. Kanto is my home. And I'm a roamer, so even if we do settle for Alola, expect many trips back to this spot".

"Ok. I can deal with that", he responded.

"Pika chuuuu!" Scarlett exclaimed suddenly, pointing up at the sky.

Michio and Annastasia followed her eyes and discovered about twenty Volbeat and Illumise flying over them. Their natural orange and yellow lights were blinking on and off in the darkness.

"I wonder why they are crossing this time of year", Annastasia commented. "Usually it is around Taiiku-no-hi, you know, in late fall, that they usually come this far".

"I never heard of Taiiku-no-hi", Michio commented. "So those are migrating Pokémon, not from Kanto?"

"Taiiku-no-hi is the last fall festival before winter starts. And those are Illumise and Volbeat. They are not native here, originally from Johto", she responded. "Maybe they pass through Kanto more often then we realized".

The Volbeat and Illumise flew closer and chanted their names. Michio scanned them with his Pokedex, which was in the backpack he instinctively grabbed when Annastasia dragged him out of the room. He aimed it at Illumise that was twirling around solo.

"Illumise, the Firefly Pokémon. Illumise uses Sweet Scent to lure in Volbeat, having them draw geometric patterns in the sky" the Pokedex explained.

"Why are they two different colors?" he asked Annastasia.

"Because only the blue ones are Illumise. The red ones are Volbeat", she explained, pointing out the difference. "Aim your Pokedex at that one".

"Volbeat, the Firefly Pokémon. Volbeat uses the designs on its tail for sketching and communicating with other Volbeat and Illumise", the Pokedex explained.

"So these Pokémon like to draw in the sky", he commented.

"Its funny we found them because…" she started. "Ah, never mind, its irrelevant".

"Now I am curious", said Michio.

"Well….it's just that you can use them to send messages to other people too", she replied. "Its just kind of unique. Not many people know they can do that", she explained. "My papa would sometimes send messages to my mom with them".

"Oh. That's sorta neat I suppose. I never realized that average Pokémon could be so interesting", he responded.

"That's what you came to Kanto to discover, right? Legends aren't the only ones who shine", she commented.

"Annastasia, about what I said earlier, about Alola. I understand if you don't want to come with me. It's just that I don't want this to be the last time we see each other", he explained.

"It won't be", she responded. "Michio I promise. I'll track you down. I know where you live. And if you run away, I know a lot of spies".

"Ok. I guess I'll just wait, I guess", he responded glumly.

"Well in the meantime you can continue on with what you've been doing here. Don't give up yet", said Annastasia.

"I'll try", said Michio.

"Can you promise?" she asked. "To not give up?"

"Yeah, I promise", he responded.

"I promise to not give up on you too", Annastasia told him.

"Pikapi", Scarlett added.

"Thanks", said Michio. "Can we go back now?"

"Sure", Annastasia responded.

Scarlett climbed onto Michio's shoulder and Annastasia clicked her watch, activating the small light. She took Michio's hand and led them down the dark path back to the house. By the time they arrived in front of Annastasia's door, it was close to midnight.

"I wonder if Nolan was worried about you", Annastasia commented.

"I doubt it", Michio snorted. "I mean, I am always out late".

"True", she replied. "And I have my own room this time. I highly doubt Lily and Maya are in there right now".

Annastasia opened the door. Her two Pokémon were waiting for her on the couch at the end of her large bed. They looked at her sleepily and then lay their heads back down. As suspected, Lily and Maya were nowhere to be seen. The only evidence that they had even returned to the room at all was a short note explaining that they would be gone until early the next morning.

"If you want, since this is our last night together, you can sleep in here if you want", Annastasia suggested. "You seem to like it when we stay out all night and sleep in the grass, side by side. We aren't going to get to do that after tonight".

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"If I minded I wouldn't have invited you in", she responded.

Scarlett dashed ahead of them and jumped onto the sofa next to Lil-G and Bleu. The three Pokémon had gotten accustomed to sleeping together the last two weeks, as Annastasia and Michio always took them along on their late-night excursions. Michio went to the bathroom mirror and started to pick out all the leaves and dirt that got catch in his hair from when he fell in the Diglett hole. Annastasia helped.

"Did Lucario even give you an estimate of how long you will be gone? Like do you think it will be closer to two months or six?" Michio asked.

"We really don't know. I will try my hardest to finish up quick but I don't think I will really have any control over how long I stay. Sure I can come back if there is an emergency or something, since transportation isn't really a problem for my family, but I should really limit the trips. The more distractions I have the longer I will have to be out there. I will be fine, and so will you. I will probably come back in one piece and if I do we can figure out what we want to do from there. I can even tell Giovanni to make my next mission in Alola", Annastasia replied. "So stop being so concerned".

When they finished washing up Annastasia turned out the lights and jumped into bed. She dug her face into her pillow and savored it, since she knew that the beds in the Team Rocket base out in Toka were not a third as comfortable as this one. Michio sat on the windowsill, his back facing her.

"Do you plan on sleeping tonight?" she asked.

"No", he responded.

"Well can you at least stop moping?" she requested.

"Moping helps me cope", Michio responded. "So no".

Annastasia rolled her eyes.

"Look, I have given you a lot", Annastasia started. "My time, my trust, my friendship. And if you give me time I will give you more, but right now there are other people who need me a lot more than you do".

"I don't get why I can't come along", said Michio.

"Because I can't have distractions while I am out there. Not even my family can come with me. They will be checking in with me in headquarters, but when I go out to practice with Lucario, I have to be alone. I don't get why you are so attached to me all of a sudden", she replied.

"Because you are the only person who cares. No one back in Alola really cares whether or not I return. No one here even wants be around. I am not saying they should, I am just stating the facts. I was just starting to like it here", he explained.

"You hate Kanto", she replied.

"You make it seem like a worthwhile place", he responded.

"If you are going to sulk, at least do it down here", Annastasia said, flipping over the covers. "Last chance to cuddle before I leave".

Michio accepted the invitation, and so did Scarlett, who was still awake and was once again pretending to give them privacy. The two of them moved from their previous spots and snuggled into her arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning almost everyone decided to get up early. By 8:30am James, Jessie, Meowth, Lucy, and Wobbufet were in the kitchen cooking up pancakes for everyone before they left for Celadon City. Joining them was Jay, Jocelyn, Rumika, Lucy, Lily, Maya – who finally starting to get used to humans- , Logan, Tamaki, Benny, their Uncle Bill, Soledad, Amber, June, Takeshi, Rita, Lexi, and Nolan.

"These pancakes are delicious. My compliments to the chef", June told James as she helped herself to another Axew-shaped blueberry pancake.

"Raticade"

"Ivysaur"

"Wiggly tu tufffff"

"All my Pokémon like them too", she added.

"You're welcome June", James responded.

"These beds were so comfy. I hate sleeping on the ground", said Soledad. "I knew that camping would be rough and that the mattresses at the Pokémon Centers weren't the best, but I didn't realize just how bad they were until I got to sleep in a real bed again".

"I feel the same way", Amber said with her mouth full.

"So Maya, are you still going to travel with the gang?" James asked the shy Meowth, who was sitting at the end of the counter behind Lily. "Lily says you haven't been hiding away in your Pokeball as much".

"Nya ny ny Nya Nyasu", she responded.

"Maya says that she definitely plans on coming along for the whole journey", Lily translated for James.

"Nya ny ny", Maya added.

"She also wants to learn human", Lily translated again. "She doesn't like having to rely on others, and she think it is cool. I am going to help her learn".

"Good for you Maya", James and a few others responded.

"Ny", she replied. " _Thanks_ ".

"Benny, Tamaki, are you going to come to Celadon City with us?" Jocelyn asked the boys.

"Actually, I have to get back to school", said Benny.

"But I am seven too and I am not in school", said Jocelyn.

"Well that is because you have special permission to leave, princess", said Jessie.

"Tamaki, why don't you stay with us?" asked Soledad. "You are really fun to have around".

"I would love to stay will y'all, but the truth is, I would rather be with my lil' bro", Tamaki told the group.

"Really?" Benny asked brightly.

"Yep. Besides, its like you were saying: I miss my comfortable bed too", Tamaki responded.

"If that's what you want, Tamaki. But if you really want to go there is no harm in it. The teens I hired to help me at the gym are doing a great job", Bill told his nephew.

"I am sure. But it was fun while it lasted. I won't forget this", Tamaki responded.

"We will miss you", said Jocelyn. "Its so sad that so many members of our group have to leave. You, Benny, Onēsan…"

"It's going to be very hard to get used to traveling without you all", said Jay.

"If you really want to, I can get you permission to leave school, Benny", Bill told the boy. "But that is up to you".

"You mean instead of going back to school I can travel with everybody?" Benny asked excitedly.

"If that is what you want", said Bill. "When you called to check in and I saw how much fun you were having these last few weeks, I decided to call your parents to see if they would approve. They think it would be great for the two of you to join their traveling group, as long as you are welcome".

"You are definitely welcome", Logan told the two boys. "Please come with us".

"I absolutely want to come", said Benny. "I really want to".

"Please come Benny. It will be super fun!" Jocelyn begged.

"Flaafy flaa!"

"I think we can all agree with that", said June.

"For sure", Amber and Jay said together.

"Chika Chiiiiii!"

"Togetic Toge!"

"Pikachuuuu!"

"It would be awesome to have you, Tamaki", said Soledad. "Really. You are so much fun. And Benny, it was so nice getting to know you. I think you should both come along with us".

"You know you guys are welcome to join us, you don't even have to ask", Nolan told the two boys.

"Awesome. You know what that means. Benny and I are going with them", Tamaki told his uncle.

"This is great. I was so depressed about you two and Annastasia leaving, but at least you don't have to go too", said Soledad.

"Yes this is great. You have been so much fun to have around", Takeshi told his friend. "You are like my brother too".

"I think you made a great choice", said Bill.

"Yay! I love it when we have more friends", said Jocelyn.

"Fla Flaafy", Flaafy added.

"Well then welcome to the team, you know, permanently", said Lexi.

"Annastasia is going to be happy too. She likes having you around too", said Nolan.

"Speaking of Annastasia, does anyone even know where she is?" Lexi asked.

"I haven't seen her or her Pokémon anywhere. I don't think she even left her room yet", Soledad responded. "She must be really sleepy again".

"Again?" Jessie, James, Lucy, Meowth, and Rumika asked in unison.

"You mean she has slept this late before?" Jessie questioned, glancing down at her watch. It was already 9:30am, and Annastasia typically got up around 7am to exercise.

"Yeah, about two weeks ago she had the same, ah, issue", Jay told his parents. "And she slept all day. She must be feeling that way again I guess".

"Poor Onēsan", Jocelyn sighed. "She is missing out on all this good food".

"Flaaa", Flaafy sighed, staring at his half-eaten pancakes sadly.

"Chocolate chip pancakes are the only junk food she'll eat", said Jessie. "I am going to go get her up. After this she gets nothing to eat but the shit in the Toka Team Rocket branch. It just isn't right for her to miss out".

Jessie left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to Annastasia's room. Inside, Annastasia was just waking up to the sound of wild Pokémon playing outside. Michio had left the window open, but she was so tired that she didn't even notice the noises until now. Michio was snoring next to her, Scarlett squished between them.

Annastasia gingerly picked up the Pikachu and moved her to the side. Next she started to disentangle herself from Michio, for was hugging her tightly in his sleep. She found that it was useless to try to break free through force, and that she wouldn't be able to get him to let go without drastic measures. She reached over and started ticking him under his arms.

"Hey….hey stop…..hey STOP!" Michio cried out before bursting into giggles. He opened his eyes and stared back into Annastasia's with confusion, unsure of what he had just experienced.

"Oh my god you were actually laughing", she commented. "You _never_ laugh".

He glanced around the room, trying to remember where he was, as he was still half-asleep.

"You were crushing me", Annastasia told him. "In your sleep. You must have been having a nightmare or something and grabbed me. It was almost sweet though".

"Almost?" he mumbled.

"Pikuuu", Scarlett yawned. Annastasia handed her the allergy medicine to her.

"Taria tar", Bleu greeted her. The large bird shook out its feathers, accidentally knocking Lil-G off the couch. The puppy Pokémon yapped in protest, but the two quickly made up and ran over to Annastasia.

"I call dibs", Annastasia said as she ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Michio picked up the watch that she had left lying on the nightstand. It was already passed 9:30.

"I hope she doesn't get mad because she slept so late again", Michio said to Scarlett.

"Pi, Pikachu", Scarlett assured him. She dragged his backpack onto the bed and over to Michio. "Pi".

"Yeah I should probably get ready before…" there was a banging on the door. Someone was trying to open it.

"Annastasia, we have pancakes!" Jessie called into the room. "Please come down, we want to talk to you before Lucario comes and the kids leave for Celadon".

"Veeeeee!" Acorn emphasized.

"Be down in a few minutes, mom!" Annastasia called from the bathroom. "Just getting washed up now".

"Ok, good, so you _are_ awake", said Jessie in a slightly lower voice. "Mind if I come in? I want to talk to you about something in private".

"Now isn't really a good time. Just give me a few", Annastasia replied.

"I will wait out here, I guess", Jessie responded, a bit irked that she was being forced to wait.

She sat down on the ground in front of the door with Acorn and waited. Five minutes later Annastasia exited the bathroom, dressed in her full TR uniform and with her hair tied up in a tight bun that she had tucked under her black beret.

"That was quick", Michio whispered, rubbing his eyes. "I think your mom is still outside the door".

"Yeah. Go get washed up. I'll go talk to her", Annastasia told him.

"Um, if she comes in here she will probably notice that someone is using the sink", he replied.

"So? She doesn't care if you are in here", Annastasia told him. "Why would she?"

"She seemed really concerned about the possibility of us getting together before", he pointed out.

"That was before I told her she had nothing to worry about", Annastasia responded.

"What is that supposed to mean? What did you tell her?" he questioned.

"Nothing. Go get washed up. I have to leave soon", she replied.

"Whatever", he responded walking passed her and into the bathroom. Annastasia opened the bedroom door to let Jessie in.

"Is someone else in here?" she asked. "I couldn't hear what you were saying, but you sounded annoyed. You never get annoyed with your Pokémon".

"Pikachu", said Scarlett.

"Yeah what is Scarlet…"Jessie started. Her confused expression morphed into a grin. "Oh I see what is going on here. MICHIO! Why don't you come out and join us?"

Annastasia face palmed and Jessie laughed. Michio felt like diving into a black hole.

"Why do you have to make this weird?" Annastasia asked her mother.

Jessie ignored her. "Come on Michio, I know you are in there. Come on out. I won't bite!"

"Pikachuuupii!" Scarlett added.

Michio slowly opened the door and walked out. He had managed to change into his day clothes and brush his hair so that he looked presentable, but that didn't hide the fact that he was clearly not a morning person. And he was extremely embarrassed, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Jessie patted the bed and motioned for him to sit down next to her, Annastasia, Scarlett, and their Pokémon.

"So you two are sleeping together?" Jessie asked.

"Yes actually", Annastasia replied.

"Um, but literally sleeping. Not having sex, but sleeping," said Michio irritably. "Can I leave now?"

"I was actually hoping to make you squirm more", Jessie responded. "But yeah leave if you want to. I have to talk to Annastasia and then you two can snuggle more or whatever it is you two people do before she leaves".

"Sure…see you downstairs", Michio replied. He picked up his bag and headed out the door. Scarlett followed behind him.

"So how long have you two been together?" Jessie asked her daughter.

"Roughly three months", Annastasia answered with a smile.

"You now what I mean. I want to know how long you have been secret lovers", Jessie replied.

"We aren't 'secret lovers' Annastasia told her mother. "We just like being together. We started spending the nights together not that long ago. I told you how Scarlett's energy helps keep the visions away. I sleep much better when she is near. And they are kind of a package deal".

"Well I might not know much about Michio", Jessie started. "But ace or not, men don't just cuddle with anyone. He is either in love with you or just really, really wants sex. Or both".

"You sound like Rita", Annastasia replied. "I don't know which direction we are headed in. We just like being around each other for now".

"You really are something", Jessie responded, petting her head. "It's a good thing I wasn't this mature at your age, or you probably wouldn't be here".

"Thanks for the reminder", Annastasia said sarcastically. "But what did you want to talk about?"

"The first thing is that I want to remind you that when you are with Lucario, even though the stubborn Pokémon doesn't want you distracted, I want you to still take time for yourself. In other words, don't lose yourself out there. Do your workouts, interact with your Pokémon, daydream about your secret lover. It will be very stressful out there", Jessie explained.

"Thanks mom. You sounded…very wise, just then. Did that come from somewhere else?" Annastasia questioned.

"That came from my heart", Jessie said defensively. "And Rumika".

"It was still sweet. I will. And Michio is not my 'secret lover', but I will think of everyone. Everyone I love will be on my mind", she responded.

"And one last thing. There is something I have been dying to tell you", her mother replied.

"Ok, shoot", said Annastasia.

"For better or for worse, I am having another baby", Jessie confessed.

"Lilliiiii", Lil-G sighed.

"Tar tar", said Bleu.

Annastasia laughed. "I know, mom".

"What? How do you know?" Jessie asked, clearing caught off guard. "Who told you?"

"You did!", she responded. "Well, actually I sorta figured it out first. First there was that conversation we had in Cerulean, where you told me you absolutely weren't having a child, and you know I can always tell when you are lying. Then the mood swings and dizziness, nausea, swollen hands and feet. And to top it all off, you basically announced it to everyone at the funeral home during your little argument with Meowth. I am quite sure everyone we know, knows".

"Crap", said Jessie. "How embarrassing. Its all that stupid cat's fault".

"I think everyone has accepted your eccentricities by now", said Annastasia. "So what are you, eight, nine weeks along?"

"Yes, that it about right. I haven't officially announced it to anyone accept the members of our household and Rumika. And you are the first of the kids to know, or so I thought. I suppose everyone knows now", Jessie sighed.

"I heard the kids say that they will still act surprised", Annastasia told her. "And that includes Jay. Jocelyn, however, was left out of the loop. I think her and Benny kind of missed what was going on, though I am sure someone has told them by now. So why now? Was this another 'oops'?"

"Believe it or not, we actually planned this", Jessie responded.

"You did? I thought you were done", said Annastasia.

"So did I. But we talked about it and we decided that it wasn't such a bad idea after all. I mean we have the money, the resources, and well, I mostly agreed because of your father. He was feeling sad because you all left home. And then there was Alex, and that kinda put us in the mood. You know we never really had family growing up", she explained.

"I get it, I suppose. This is exciting. I know that nowadays they can give you a lot of information about the baby very early on. So what did you find out? Girl? Boy? Other?" asked Annastasia.

"We just wanted to know the bare minimum, like if the child will likely make it. Dr. Liz seems to think so. We want everything else to be a surprise, at least for now. James seems really excited though. He might change his mind and want to find out the sex and all that though later on", she responded.

"I am really happy for you. And excited. I am surprised you decided to plan something like this. Jocelyn is going to freak out. Jay almost had a heart attack when he realized you weren't joking. Lily and Maya told me he and Amber were talking it about it for hours yesterday when they thought no one else was listening".

"What do you suggest I do for the announcement? I feel like the pressure is even worse since everyone already knows", said Jessie.

"Mom, they're kids. They don't really care", Annastasia reminded her. "You can send them a letter or something. Although it would be a good idea to Jay, Jocelyn, Lily, and Logan in private before they leave. Let's go downstairs. I don't much time and I want to talk to everyone before I leave".

"Sure princess", Jessie replied.

Jessie, Annastasia, Lil-G, Scarlett, and Bleu went down to the kitchen. Everyone was still there, including Michio, who was the only one still eating. The others were chatting amongst themselves and their Pokémon.

"Hey A. Come hang with us before we have to split", said Amber.

"Yeah Onēsan. We don't have much time", Jocelyn emphasized. "You have to go away soon".

"Fla Fla", Flaafy whined.

"Its good to see you up, Anna-chan. Feeling alright?" James asked.

"I am just nervous and a little sad to be leaving you all", Annastasia, answered. "I am going to miss everyone".

"I know honey", James responded. He leaned in to give her a side-hug.

"We are really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, going to miss you a lot", said Benny. He gave her a hug too. Soon almost everyone, including their Pokémon, were clinging onto her.

"This is very sweet you guys. I am going to miss you really a lot too", Annastasia told the seven-year old and the crowd he attracted. "But can you let me go so I can eat, and breath?"

"Sorry Annastasia", said June. She and the others let go.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for you", said James, handing her a plate.

"Thanks papa", she responded. "Rita, Nolan, Lexi, getting ready to go?"

"We are all ready, and so are the kids. But we are not leaving until you and Lucario do. We want say our final goodbye", Nolan responded.

"Michio, is your stuff packed up?" Rita asked the teen.

Michio was sitting in the corner of the kitchen trying to avoid conversation with everyone. In addition to not being a morning person, he didn't really want to think about how in less than a few hours, perhaps sooner, Annastasia was going to leave and not return for months. Rita was going to become his new 'babysitter' and she, Nolan, and Lexi were going to share the role as the group leader. He was not looking forward to the idea the idea of going to Celadon City and wherever else they had planned. And he still didn't know if Scarlett wanted to go with him or Annastasia.

"Hey, I asked you a question. Are you all packed up, Michio?" Rita repeated.

"Zorua Zo Zo Zo?" her Pokémon asked.

"Yeah", he said irritably.

"You don't have to be all pissed about it", Rita responded.

"Are you going to stay with us Oniisan?" Jocelyn asked Michio. "Annastasia told us that you might want to go out on your own".

"You should stay with us dude", said Tamaki. "You don't really want to be alone, do you?"

"Thinking about it", he mumbled.

"Please stay with us. We won't annoy you. Or at least we will try hard not to", June told him. "You have really helped us a lot more than I think you realize and you cook good food and we will miss you if you leave the group".

"And its fun to watch you battle", said Takeshi.

"I second that", said Amber.

"So you should think about sticking around", Jay added.

"Togetic Toge"

"Chika"

"Ivy saur saur"

"Raticade"

"Cyndaqillll"

"Pi Pikachu"

"It's not that….it's complicated", Michio responded.

"Well you should think about it", Annastasia told him. "I think it would be best".

"Pikachu pi", Scarlett agreed.

"I am going for a walk", Michio announced. He got up from his spot at the kitchen counter and walked away. Scarlett sighed and then chased after him. Annastasia watched him leave.

Everyone sat and talked for a while until there was a knock at the door.

"Its Lucario", Annastasia told her father as he went to open the door. "I can sense him".

James nodded and opened the door. Lucario entered the mansion and came up to the group. By now everyone had said their final goodbyes and were all packed up to start their journey to the next city. Jocelyn had tears in her eyes as she watched Lucario talk Annastasia.

"Are you ready to leave?" the Pokémon asked her.

"Yes, but I need a moment. There is someone I need to talk to one last time", she replied.

"I understand. Go talk to him. I will wait here", Lucario responded.

Annastasia smiled at the group before taking off into the woods. Bleu and Lil-G followed her, as usual.

" _I wonder where he could have gone_ ", she thought to herself, closing her eyes.

Suddenly an image popped into her head. Two figures, one about her size and one much smaller, were huddled together. She couldn't see their faces, but she knew who they were. They were by a small a lake. Recognizing where they were located, she started walking in that direction. She found them a few moments a later sitting in front of a silver pond, watching the wild Goldeen and Seaking swim together.

"Pikachuuuu", Scarlett greeted her. Michio looked up at Annastasia briefly and then turned away, quickly rubbing his eyes as she sat down next to him.

"Why are you so sad?" Annastasia asked. She took on one his hands from his face and held it in hers. "Talk. Its your last chance for a while".

"I just don't know what I am suppose to do now", Michio replied.

"You just keep doing what you are doing", Annastasia answered. "You were on a roll".

"But everything has changed now", he responded.

"I believe in you though. And I am not the only one either", said Annastasia. "And Nolan, Lexi, Rita, they aren't the only ones who will be there for you. Jay and the others are pretty awesome kids".

"But they are just kids. They can't really help me", Michio commented.

"They are young, but they are so wise, and so unique, and you can learn so much from them", Annastasia started. "Soledad is a strong individual who has forced her own path in a world of expectations. Tamaki has experienced so much change and disappointment in his twelve years and he still stays positive for Benny. Jay was been bullied his whole life but has never let anything prevent him from being himself. Takeshi is a little naïve but he is a very empathetic and loving person. Amber is strong-willed and fiercely loyal, and she always defends those who need her. June is a dreamer with a pure heart. Jocelyn is the very definition of childhood innocence. Please give them a chance".

"You should take Scarlett with you", he responded after a few minutes' hesitation. "You need her more than I do".

Scarlett looked between the two trainers. "Pi? Pikachuuuu", she said to Michio, tugging on his arm. "Pika".

"You should leave. Just go", he told her.

"Michio, I don't think I should leave you like this", Annastasia told him. "I will be worried about you".

" _Well that makes two of us_ ". He thought to himself.

"Piiiiii", Pikachu pleaded.

"I will be fine. Just go do what gotta do", he told them. He got up and started walking away. Scarlett followed him. After a hesitation of her own, Annastasia went after him too.

"Pika!" Scarlett called. "Pikachupi!"

"Michio, get back here. You aren't even listening to me!" Annastasia called.

Michio kept walking. Annastasia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Scarlett helped back latching onto one of his legs.

"Let go", he mumbled.

Annastasia pushed him to the ground. He fell into the grass and Scarlett jumped on top of him. Annastasia stood over him.

"I am not going to hold you down", she told him.

"Then why did you push me?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

She squatted down next to him. "Because you want drama".

"No. I don't. You are the one who is following me. You always come after me. Just go. I don't need you. You don't need me. This is a dumb relationship. I don't think we should be together anymore", he responded.

"That", Annastasia started. "Was drama".

"I am serious", he responded.

"So am I. But I don't think you will be better off with me", she replied. "Not unless you find someone who can deal with you the way I can. Right now your only other option appears to be continuous moping, and if that continues you are going to be back on the drugs, the alcohol, the gambling, and whatever else you can find to distract you when you're depressed. If Scarlett is really coming with me, then you have to promise me that you can do this, and we have to leave on a good note".

"Pikachuuu", Scarlett sighed, rubbing up against Michio. He sat up and looked back and forth between them.

"I am not leaving here until things are okay again. And I would prefer that be sooner rather than later", said Annastasia.

"I am fine", he told them. "I just wish that we never took things this far. If I knew you were going to leave I wouldn't have let myself…" his voice trailed off and he stared off into space.

"You wouldn't have what?" she asked.

"Pikachu?" Asked Scarlett.

"I wouldn't have let myself come to rely on you. Both of you. I wouldn't have let you get close", he responded.

The three of them held each other for a while, until Annastasia lost track of time and Michio started to wonder if this was the last time he was ever going to get to hold her.

"Don't have any regrets. It's a dumb waste of time", Annastasia whispered. "Just hang in there. And don't be an asshole".

"Yes mom", he whispered back.

"Pika pi Pikachu", Scarlett said pointedly.

"She wants you to relax", Annastasia translated.

"I know", he responded.

Annastasia and Scarlett stood up. Annastasia offered her hand. He accepted it and she helped to pull him to his feet. They took a few steps towards the house, and then he paused. Scarlett and Annastasia watched him quizzically.

"I will just say good-bye out here. I want to spend some time alone", he explained.

"Ok", she replied. "You aren't going to do anything dangerous, right?"

"Like what?" he questioned.

"You know what I mean", she responded.

"I know. I won't. I just need a walk", he clarified. "So goodbye then".

"Bye. Take care of yourself", Annastasia replied.

"Pikachuuu", Scarlett added sadly.

Scarlett and Annastasia turned and re-entered the house. Her family and friends immediately crowded her. They bombarded her with questions.

"Where did you go off to?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened, Anna-Chan?"

"Why were you outside?"

"Was Michio with you?"

Annastasia and Scarlett walked passed everyone and walked up to the kitchen counter. She picked up her backpack and lifted it onto her back. Scarlett climbed onto her shoulder.

"I was just saying goodbye to Michio", she explained once everyone had settled down. "Scarlett is coming with me".

"Why?" Soledad, Jocelyn, and June asked in unison.

"Because their auras are the same", Lucario answered. "This Pikachu can help her practice gaining control over an using her aura, and if she needs help this Pokémon can provide it better than any of the other aura readers would be able to".

"Why? I don't understand", said Benny.

"I can try to explain it to you on our way to Celadon City", Rita responded. "It's a long story, and we have a long Tauros ride to spend together".

"Ok", Benny replied.

"This is our last goodbye, I guess", said Lexi. "It's been great Annastasia. When you asked me to come…I honestly didn't think it would be this magnificent of an experience. I have been on many great adventures, but this one with you has been one of the greatest. I wish it could have lasted longer".

Lexi and Annastasia hugged. Nolan and their Pokémon joined in a few seconds later.

"I still remember how when we were little you would always come riding up to my house on your bike, ringing that Jigglypuff bell that you had attached to the handle bars next to your Team Rocket Flag. Your Swablu and Lillipup followed you everywhere and you said everyday that one day you and your Pokémon were going to be the most important Team Rocket agents ever. I never actually thought you were serious though", said Nolan.

Lexi laughed. "I remember that too".

"I suppose I was a little obnoxious back then", she recalled. "Thanks for taking over. You too Rita".

"No problem", the three of them replied in unison.

"Its either this or Giovanni assigns me and my partner to do some other job together. And I think my partner and I work best alone", Rita added. "And I think I belong here now".

Annastasia turned to the children. "And keep doing your best. I know I said it so many times already but I think you are all amazing an I really wish I could be there for you. I know you are going to do great, even if you don't get all those badges".

"Thanks, A", said Amber. "Good luck. I hope you don't die".

"I hope so too. And I hope I make it back in time to see Archery Championship. How many more months?" Annastasia asked.

"Five", Amber answered.

"Hopefully I will be back", She responded.

"Jay, Togetic, Chikorita, Pip, keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone with those arrows", Annastasia told her brother and the Pokémon. "And take care of each other".

"We will", Amber and Jay said together.

"Soledad. Regardless of whether or not you keep pursing gym badges, remember that no matter what, as long as you care for other people and do your best for them, you are never a loser", Annastasia whispered to the young trainer. "Don't forget it".

"Okay. Thanks A", she whispered back.

"June. Keep being kind. It is never a weakness. Takeshi, never take kindness for granted", she told the pair.

"OK" They said together, crying when they gave her the last hug.

"Onēsan, can you call everyday?" Jocelyn begged. "Please?"

"I can't everyday, since I cant bring technology with me since it is a distraction, but I will be in contact an least once a week, okay? I promise".

"Ok", Jocelyn agreed. "That is fair".

"Good" Annastasia responded.

"We are going to miss you too. We haven been with you for a long time but it is obviously you are very important to the group", said Tamaki. "And it was fun".

"Yeah", Benny murmured.

"I am so glad I had the chance to spend some time with you. I am glad you are going with them. The more traveling partners the better, I always say. I think it is better for everyone", Annastasia responded. "Tamaki, you are a great guy. And Benny, I think it is very brave of you to go on this mission. I know it hasn't been easy for either of you to keep moving around, but I think you are doing a fantastic job of it".

Annastasia gave everyone one last hug before turning to her parents, Rumika, Lucy, and Meowth.

"Ready Anna-chan?" James asked.

"As I will ever be, I suppose", she answered.

Jessie and James wrapped their arms around their daughter and the six of them, plus Lucario and the other Pokémon, boarded Rumika's plane. The others watched as they flew away.

"Don't be so sad A", said Lucy, placing a paw on her shoulder. "We aren't too bad".

"Yeah, de six of us gave yous a pretty good childhood. We ain't too bad to be around", Meowth added.

"I know. I just became really close with all of them. A lot can happen in a few months when you spent nearly every moment of your lives with such a special group of people", Annastasia explained. "I missed you all too, but I felt…needed. And I also felt like I needed them".

Annastasia leaned over in her seat and rested her head in her mother's lap. Jessie removed her beret and played with her hair.

"You have a powerful effect on people, Annastasia. You make people softer. And less insane", said Jessie. "And I think you are going to be needed everywhere you go".

"And yous don't need dem", Meowth contributed. "I mean, I am sure dere fun and all, but yere gonna be fine. Yous always are".

"Let's change the subject", said James, noticing Annastasia's weary expression.

"Ok. Funniest breakdown of the month?" Lucy suggested.

"Dat goes to Jessie" Meowth sniggered. "Jessie all covered in crumbs comes runnin' out of de bathroom, screamin' at poor Meowth. Dose kids are all traumatized, and de adults are appalled. It's a good ding weeze left after dat. It woulda been awkward",

"That wasn't _my_ fault", Jessie replied vehemently. "You irked me. We don't like all those all old rich snobby people anyway, and everyone else was a twerp or Giovanni so I don't even think it was a big deal. I have no shame".

"I think you were born without shame", Rumika commented.

"Mom, I just remembered, should you have talked to Jay and Jocelyn before we left. I mean about the baby. I know they know but you still should have talked to the directly…"Annastasia started.

"We did. Benny brought it up after you left to go talk to Michio", Jessie responded.

She looked away. Meowth, Lucy, and Rumika were giggling and James was red with embarrassment

"Ok, what did I miss?" Annastasia asked with a curious smile. "Is there more?"

"Tell them about what just happened in the kitchen", Rumika said to Meowth. "After Annastasia ran out".

"So weeze all just sittin' around de atmosphere is really sad and a little awkward and all of a sudden Benny looks at Jessie and says 'I don't understand how it works'. And weeze all just look at him fere a moment and den June asks de question dat weeze didn't wanna ask: 'What do you mean, Benny?' and Benny says 'I don't get how de babies get dere, and how do dey even come out?". And he points right at Jessie. Hahahaha!" Meowth explained.

Lucy, James, Rumika also laughed, and Jessie kicked Meowth.

"So what did you say?" asked Annastasia. Who was now laughing herself.

"All the kids just sat there awkwardly. Then I suggested that since Jocelyn is also seven, she should be the one to explain. So I was about to ask them to go talk on the porch or something to talk but Jocelyn just dives right in and just starts explaining everything she knows in detail from start to finish. The others were horrified, but they probably learned a lot too. Rita and Lily recorded it on their cell phones so you can see it if you want", Jessie responded.

"Wow you guys. Part of me is glad that I missed that", Annastasia replied.

"Those kids are never going to look at Jessie the same way again", said Rumika.

"I could care less", said Jessie. "I was born without shame, Rumika, how quickly you forget".

"I wish I didn't have to be dragged into it", James sighed. "Oh well".

"Well that did cheer me up", said Annastasia. "Thanks".

"I know you're sad princess", Jessie said seriously. "Really. Please don't get too sad about it. You aren't gone; you are just on a hiatus. You are doing something special"

"Hiatus", Annastasia repeated. "Ok, I will keep that in mind".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at the house…

"Well I am going to head out", Bill told the children and teens. "Good luck to you all in Celadon. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Don't forget to lock up the house before you leave. Jay, got the keys?"

"Yes sir", Jay replied, holding up the keys.

"Good. I will go find Michio and then we can start heading towards out next location", Rita announced. "Let's do it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· Hiatus, Day 28

· Michio gets a job

· Soledad makes a big decision

AN: The following chapters will not have as much detail, and they will be very spread apart. So let me know what you think in reviews. Thank you.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thank you all for those nice reviews:)

I just realized I didn't answer **Pokemonfanthings** ' questions from a few reviews back, so I want to address that. So you asked: " _When you say that you plan on doing the supporting characters justice, what exactly does that mean? Do they like, grow up or something? Do they at least get to the Indigo Plateau? How long is this time skip?"_ So the characters as you will see do not 'grow up' physically in this fic. The time skips are only a few weeks/months at a time. For the first question, by 'doing the characters justice' I just mean that I am not just going to drop them from the fic. I did focus more on Annastasia and her issues/relationships lately, but that is because she is the protagonist and the story was always supposed to be focused mostly on her. Most of them make it to the Indigo Plateau, but I will not tell you who - not yet, at least.

Also, **Guest** commented that Annastasia hasn't been having the visions lately. She has been, I just haven't been describing them in detail because I did that already and each one is basically the same sensation.

I think that just about covers it all, any questions leave in reviews. If I don't answer, ask again or PM me. Thanks and please enjoy :)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 28

Rita, Lexi, Tamaki, Benny, Jocelyn Amber, Jay, June, Takeshi, Soledad, Michio, and all their Pokémon had finally arrived at the gates of Celadon City. They had spent the last few weeks traveling by Tauros or walking on their way to the grass-type gym inside Kanto's most populous city. They had only stopped a few times to hang out with other young Pokémon trainers or to spend the day resting and training. Now it was noon and they planned on taking their Pokémon to see Nurse Joy for a checkup while they found some place good to eat lunch.

"Finally, a Pokémon Center", Jay panted as they approached the building. "Its soooo hot out here. And my hair is ruined".

"Toge", his Togetic added dismally as he lay sprawled across the Tauros.

"We know it's bad when even Togetic is down", Soledad commented as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I can't wait for a shower. This is disgusting".

"August is the hardest month for traveling", Nolan told the group as he dismounted his Tauros. The others did the same. "It is always hot and the excitement of being away from home and staying with friends all the time starts to die down".

"Arrrgggggghhhh", Amber sighed loudly. She returned the Tauros to the ball and handed it to Jay. "I really want to jump in a lake right now. Is there one nearby?"

"Yes but we can't do that yet", said Lexi.

"Yeah first we have to get your Pokémon and these Tauros to Nurse Joy so that she can make sure they are okay. Then we can catch a bite to eat in the city and if you want you can jump in a lake afterwards. But I am hungry so lets hurry", said Rita as she pushed open the doors to the center.

"Hello there", a familiar voice greeted them.

"Channnnssseeeyyy", the pink assistant chanted.

"Hi Nurse Joy, Hi Chansey", everyone responded sweetly.

Rita approached the counter with everyone's Tauros.

"These Tauros belong to a friend. We are borrowing them and used them to ride here. They just had a really long journey and need to be rehydrated", Rita explained. "It's been several days since they have been to a Pokémon center, and we have been traveling almost nonstop for over three weeks".

"Of course. I will see to it that they get an excellent treatment. Do you have any other Pokémon that you want me to take care of?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Zorua, do you want to go?" Rita asked the fire-fox.

"Zozo", it replied, shaking its head 'no'.

"I'm good for now. My other Pokémon haven't done anything but sleep, eat, and shit the last few weeks", Rita explained. "But these kids need to get their Pokémon a checkup before they go to the Celadon City Gym".

"All right then", Nurse Joy replied.

Rita stepped aside and let everyone else submit their Pokémon. When the preteens were finished, everyone waited for Michio to go up.

"Michio, don't you plan on battling?" June asked.

"No", he replied shortly.

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why not?"

"Does this mean you are going to battle the other gyms when we go back to ask for a rematch?"

"I'm not sure yet", Michio responded once the questions started to die down.

"Let's just move on, guys", Lexi told the kids. She walked forward towards the exit. Everyone followed except Rita.

Rita craned her neck to make sure everyone had left before she turned to address Michio.

"I know you are depressed, put you still have to earn at least six badges, you know. And spend at least two more months here in Kanto. Right now you only have earned three badges. If I were you I'd battle. I think a distraction would be good for you", said Rita.

"Stop trying to act like her", he responded.

"I can't. Part of this assignment is to act like her", she replied. "And if I act like myself its grounds for sexual harassment".

"Mmhm", he mumbled.

"It was a joke. Lighten up, I am getting worried about you, and I never thought I would have to say that", Rita reproached. "These four weeks you've barely spoken. It's nice that you cook a few times a week and keeps the camp neat while we are out catching Pokémon, but you are never around. You disappear at night and I know you aren't capturing any new Pokémon because you leave your backpack with all your Pokeballs behind. I told you before that its dangerous and that you are going to get killed out there if you go alone. And you aren't even acting like yourself. No sarcasm, no cursing, and I haven't seen you file your nails or fix your hair nice since she and that Pikachu left".

Michio pushed Rita away and walked in the opposite direction that the others had gone in. Rita cursed to herself. Her Zorua rubbed up against her face and chanted softly.

"Where are you going?" Rita called after him.

"I'll tell you later", he called back.

"Well there is nothing I can do. I just wish she'd call like she said she would", Rita said to Zorua.

"Zo", the Pokémon sighed.

Outside her friends had gathered in a circle.

"Where's Michio?" asked Takeshi.

"He went out the other door. He isn't coming with us and he won't tell me why. He said he will find us later. Don't worry about it. He's practically and adult and…like I said, let's just go", Rita told the group.

Everyone followed her, Nolan, and Lexi as they navigated the city. After walking for a while they came upon a crowded part of town loaded with different kinds of restaurants.

"That looks like a good place to eat", Logan pointed out. "An all-you can eat buffet. Those are usually pretty good".

"Well it works for me", said Lily, rubbing her stomach.

"Nya nyy", Maya agreed.

"Me too", said Amber. "Last time we went to a buffet I ate so much. It was the best thing ever".

"Really? The best thing ever?" Jay teased.

"Pretty much", she answered.

"Benny, Jocelyn, Tamaki, Soledad, June, everyone else: does this work?" asked Rita.

The children nodded their heads. The went into the restaurant and Lexi paid for their entry with the credit card Annastasia had left them while everyone else found their seats and dropped off their backpacks.

"This food looks really good. We can really have whatever we want?" Benny asked Jocelyn as they approached the bar. It was loaded with all kinds of fried foods, desserts, and delicacies, things they rarely got to have on the road.

"Yep", she answered. "It's all you can eat. And Onēsan says that means we can have all we want and whatever we want".

The pair got some dumplings and donuts and then sat down together next to the older kids.

"It sounds like you really miss your big sister", Benny said to Jocelyn. "You always mention her".

"Yeah. Annastasia is so much older than me that I didn't always get to spend that much time with her growing up", Jocelyn explained. "This trip was the most time we ever spent together. I was looking forward to spending almost the whole year with her, you know, to make up for all those time we couldn't be together because she was working or I had school".

"That's really sad, Jocelyn", Soledad responded. "But cheer up. You will see her again. It's not like you to be sad. And today is a good day. We finally got here after all that traveling. I don't know about you but I was starting to get sick of all that walking and Tauros-riding".

"I would be really sad too if Tamaki left and I didn't see him for a really long time too", said Benny. "I was really sad when my parents left and even though they are going to be back in a few months I really wish I could see them more".

"At least your parents call. Onēsan hasn't called us once. Mommy and papa said that it is because she isn't feeling well, and that we can't see her right now, but I don't understand. They promised to never lie. I don't get how someone can be so sick that they can't even call. Jay says he is worried that something happened to her and mommy and papa aren't telling us because they are scared. And that just makes me scared".

"Jocelyn, that probably isn't true", said June, who decided to join their conversation while Takeshi talked to Tamaki. "Don't say things like that. You are just freaking out because you are worried. It's normal to be worried, but don't get freaked out".

"How about when we call the base tonight, we insist that they let us speak to her. We can pull out all the stops. Cry, beg, threaten, and make promises. Then your parents will explain. Maybe you will get to see her too. I just think we haven't insisted on it too much yet", said Soledad.

"Ok", Jocelyn agreed. "Wow these dumplings are good. I shouldn't have left Flaafy at the Pokémon Center. He probably would have loved these".

June and Soledad smiled at one another. Jocelyn was very emotional, but those emotions could change quickly, and contentment seemed to be her default.

Meanwhile Rita was sitting at a separate table with Lexi and Nolan.

"I am not being a third wheel, am I?" she asked after a while.

"Gosh no. We aren't really together, together", Nolan explained.

"I don't get it", said Rita.

"Neither of us are in the mood for relationship drama", Lexi told her.

"That makes sense. I feed off relationship drama, but that's just me", Rita responded. "I mean, not all kinds, it depends I suppose".

"Are you seeing anyone?" Nolan asked Rita.

"Are you asking me out?" Rita asked incredulously.

"No. I was just curious", he responded. "Like I said, I don't want drama".

"Then we wouldn't work out", Rita concluded. "I am not really seeing anyone regularly. Last time I was with a guy was in Vermillion, and we weren't like dating. I don't really date. Then I got promoted to team leader of this little family and since I have been staying at your camp with y'all I've found it much harder to hook up. Everyone always expects me to be back early, and I am not insane enough to bring a guy back here".

"If you want you can stay out. Lexi and I can hold down the fort, so to speak", Nolan replied.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind. It's not like it is any extra work for us. They are very tame for a bunch of 7-12 year olds", Lexi added.

"I feel obligated. Besides, I am not really complaining", Rita replied. "Although honestly its times like these I really with that Michio wasn't an as…"

"Zorua!" Her Pokémon interrupted. "Zooooo"

"….asshole. I just wish he wasn't an… asshole. Then maybe we could get together", she finished.

"He isn't that bad", Nolan responded. "He helps with the chores now and isn't as rude"

"And he is obviously depressed. He misses his Pikachu, and Annastasia. I think he liked her. I know that she liked him. It's sad, don't you think?" Lexi asked.

"I guess so, but I really don't understand why she would want such a crybaby in her life. I never saw someone pout so much before in my entire life. I want her to be happy but I think she would be better off without him", Rita replied.

"I don't know Rita, don't you think that is a bit of a leap? I mean, Annastasia isn't the kind of person who relies much on others, but that doesn't mean that she would necessarily be better off without him", Nolan responded. "She always hides how she feels so it is difficult to know what she truly wants, or needs".

"That's a good point, I just want what is best for my best friend. I mean, they do have things in common, I don't know if that is enough though", Rita responded. "Maybe we will find out one day".

Xxxxxxxxxx

After lunch the group rejoined at the Pokémon Center. When they arrived, Michio was sitting in the lobby with a coffee, apparently waiting for them to come back. Everyone went to go talk to him while Lexi and Nolan go their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy.

"We were wondering where you had gone off to", said Soledad. "You disappeared without warning us first".

"So you didn't run away for good. I thought maybe you finally made a run for it", said Rita.

"Not yet", Michio replied.

"Well that's a relief. I would have been sad if you left Oniisan", Jocelyn told him.

"Flaafy Flaa", her Pokémon added.

"What were you doing this whole time. Did ya get something to eat? They have some good places in the city", Tamaki told him.

"Not hungry", Michio replied. "But I did get something".

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki and Soledad in unison.

"I got a job", Michio said quietly.

"You got a job," Rita said in disbelief. "Are you joking?"

"No", he answered shortly.

"Why? You have an allowance to spend", said Rita. "You know you can have that. You don't need to make your own".

"I was bored, and I want my own money. For now on I will be traveling alone", he announced.

"But why?" asked Jocelyn worriedly. "You are really going to leave us?"

"Its not personal", he told Jocelyn. "It's just better this way".

"Well as long as you do what your parents say and earn those last three gym badges, it doesn't matter to me where you stay or how you travel", said Rita. "I can give you a temporary cell phone with our numbers, like the one A told you about. What kind of job is this anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough", he responded.

"Well considering I am supposed to be keeping track of you, I think it is important that I know now, especially if you don't plan on camping and walking with us anymore", Rita responded.

"Fine. These people hired me to take care of their yacht", Michio explained. "I know a lot about boats. This old couple was looking for an assistant to help them maintain and drive their boat for them, and they pay well. It's not a lot of work, either, and it's an efficient way to travel".

"That sounds exciting. But doesn't that mean you will be leaving Celadon?" asked Soledad.

"And where is this yacht?" asked Rita.

"Its currently in Tamamushi Port. The owners want to take it to the Orange Archipelago", he explained.

"That is so far away from here though", Jocelyn responded. "We will miss you Oniisan. Are you positive you want to go?"

"I am, but it won't be forever", Michio told Jocelyn, although he wasn't sure whether or not it was true.

"And these people are legit?" Rita questioned. "I mean, who hires a stranger to take care of their mega-yacht?"

Michio took his cheap wallet out of his backpack and handed it to Rita. Inside were a photo and the contact information of his new employers. Michio explained this the group. Rita studied the information and then handed it back to him.

"Keep it. I have an extra copy", he told Rita.

"I know these people. Wow, I can't believe they gave you a job. Well I will call your parents and tell them you are splitting. They will send you that temporary phone. Remember, you still have to check in with us. And earn those badges", Rita reminded him.

"I will" he replied.

"Remember to check your trainer mail", Rita responded. "I will tell your parents to send that phone and an allowance for food and some supplies to your inbox here in Celadon, so don't leave town until you get it".

"I won't" Michio answered.

"So is this where we say good bye," Lexi said to Michio.

"I guess so. Unless Annastasia comes back. Or calls, like she said she would", Michio answered despondently.

"We will you get your number, and call you if she calls us first", said Nolan.

"Right", Michio told them.

Michio stood up and tossed his coffee cup in the trash. Jocelyn and the others watched him as he pulled his backpack on and got ready to walk out of their lives.

"Bye Michio", said Soledad. "Have a nice life".

"It was nice to know you" Michio told the kids. "You aren't so bad"

"Yeah, neither are you", she replied.

Everyone took turns saying goodbye to Michio. Jocelyn broke down crying and hugging him.

"Please don't leave. Don't you love us, Oniisan?" she asked. "Pleassssse don't go too"

"Flaaaa feeeeee!" her Pokémon joined in.

Lexi, Jay, Soledad, and Amber pulled Jocelyn off of Michio. She cried into Jay's shoulder. Michio looked back at her, embarrassed and sad. He had been treating Jocelyn like his little sister for a while now, and she had been acting like his since the day he met her. He caught Jay's eyes for a moment. Jay was also important to him, even if he never said it directly to his face. He didn't think that an unfamiliar family from Kanto would ever be able to leave such an impression on him. And that didn't even include the talking cat-types. But Michio just saw that as an even better reason to get some distance. He squatted down in front of Jocelyn for a face-to-face talk.

"I am sorry for hurting you Jocelyn. Please don't cry. I will be back. I need to be alone for a while. You will understand when you get older, but sometimes when things are really difficult and painful the only way to get some relief is to get away from the things that remind you of that thing", Michio explained. "Don't be sad anymore please. Annastasia wouldn't like it".

Jocelyn wiped way a bunch of her tears and sniffed a few times. "You are leaving because Annastasia left, right?"

"Yes", he responded. "That's it".

"I will miss you", said Jocelyn.

"I will miss you too", Michio replied. "But I will call. And send pictures. I promise".

Jocelyn nodded. Michio stood back up. He said one last 'farewell' and then turned to walk away, put this time another hand grabbed his.

"Thanks", said Jay. "You helped me too. And I have known Annastasia longer than you have. The fact that she hasn't contacted us means that something is wrong. Don't give up on her".

"I don't intend to" Michio responded. "If you hear anything, please let me know. Rita will pass on my number. The phone will only take a day to get here".

Jay dropped Michio's hand and finally let him leave.

"I can't believe he is actually leaving", Takeshi said to June after he had walked out the door.

"I knew this would happen", June whispered sadly.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I mean, think about it: how he is, and what we know about the two of them. It makes sense that he would want to be alone. I would want to be alone too if all that stuff happened to me", she explained quietly.

"It's okay guys, we will do fine without him. Its no big deal", Rita told the group. "He will learn sooner or later that he needs us more than we need him anyway".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Michio picked up his phone and allowance from the Pokémon Center and met his employers at the Tamamushi Port. Within a few hours, he and his Pokémon were gone. The rest of the group took turns facing Eureka and Blossom, the former Celadon Gym Leader's twenty-three and twenty-one year old daughters, who were now in charge of the Celadon City Gym and perfume shop.

Three days after that the group started on to their journey to the next location; Burgundy Gym in Burge City. On they way there Soledad met a trainer named Anika who was also considering Pokémon Geo-catching, and the two of them decided to spend some time together while the rest of their groups went out to lunch. After spending a few hours with Anika, Soledad decided to abandon the idea of gym battling altogether and to instead go with Anika and her group. Anika herself was thirteen, and she was traveling with her fifteen-year-old female cousin, her twenty-year-old male cousin, and her eight year old little sister. Instead of preparing for the Indigo Plateau, they were doing a variety of things; Pokémon coordinating, Geo-catching, performances, battling other trainers, learning about different careers; rather than just going to gyms and doing gym battles. Soledad decided that she wanted to do that more. Lexi, Nolan, and Rita were hesitant to let her go at first, but when Soledad called her parents to let them know about her plans, it turned out that Soledad and Anika's mothers already knew one another. And with that, Soledad also left the group.

In the meantime, Annastasia remained unreachable, now even to her parents and the rest of Team Rocket. Her mysterious disappearance was taking a toll on her friends and family. People started to begin to wonder where Lucario had even taken her, and why she was not coming back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Hiatus, Day 50

· Helena returns, and she is not welcome

· Michio finds some firefly Pokémon

AN: Please review. Let me know what you think. Thanks:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This next chapter also focuses on Michio, but just so you know, not all of them will. Other chapters have a focus on Ash, another on Jessie and James, our main group, and Soledad too. And btw, the Island names I mention in this and in future chapters are all cannon, not mine I hope you enjoy this next installment. Let me know what you think in reviews:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus: Day 50

Michio was sitting on Limon Isle. He was surrounded by a handful of familiar Pokémon: a Solgaleo, Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio, as well as some Shellder, Psyduck, and Slowking. His employers were seated a few yards back. The elderly couple really enjoyed tanning on the beach under the hot sun, and the seventeen-year old Pokémon trainer couldn't agree more.

"Michio, you surf?" Hiro, his male employer, asked. "This time of year, early fall, is when the waves start to get really big in the Orange Archipelago. Today the ocean is uncharacteristically calm but you will see tomorrow when we head over to Hamlin Island that the waves are just incredible".

"Yeah, I surf", Michio answered. "And I can give ya a demonstration, if that's what you are asking for".

Michio recalled the last time he surfed. Annastasia, Jay, Amber, Tamaki, Rita, all competing together in the Child's Day Competition. It seemed like years ago, but it had only been a few months. Long months, perhaps. His expression suddenly changed, and it was obviously noticeable, because Hiro's wife, Elsa came up to him.

"You look glum, boy", the woman told him. "What's eatin' ya?"

"It's nothing", he answered.

"Bullshit", the woman responded. "You have been with us for a while now and you have been fairly pleasant, but every once in a while we say something and you get all gloomy all of a sudden". Elsa sat down in the sand next to him. "So why don't you tell us what it is. We are old, and we've seen a lot. Maybe we can help".

"Its not something that I like to discuss", Michio responded.

"Popplio pop!" the sea lion Pokémon chanted. It jumped into Elsa's lap and she cradled it warmly.

"I think that if you get it off your chest you will feel better", Elsa replied.

"Pop pop", Popplio agreed.

"Psyduck psyyy"

"Shellder"

"Solllllga"

"See, the Pokémon agree too", Elsa added.

"I just lost someone who I really cared about", Michio explained.

"A girl?" Elsa asked.

"Yes" Michio responded.

"Well what did screw up that made her want to leave? Maybe we can help you make it up", Elsa replied.

"We didn't argue. It's a long story. It's difficult to explain", said Michio.

"I've got time. Tell me your secrets", Elsa told him.

Michio sighed. "Okay, but I am telling you, it really is a long story",

Michio first explained how he met Annastasia and how their relationship had slowly changed from hate on his end and moderate dislike on her end to friendship on her end and strong adoration on his. He also talked about Scarlett, and how he originally assumed the electric rat to be weak and unintelligent, but was soon proven wrong when she shown herself to be smart, courageous, and very powerful. He explained how they both left together to take on the monster that Annastasia and some of the other members of Team Rocket had described to him, doing his best to describe the aura situation.

"That is some tale", the old lady commented when he had finished. "No wonder you are feeling low now and again. I am going to assume you didn't just make this whole thing up".

"I didn't. And I do plan on going back, if she ever comes back, you know?" Michio replied. "I just didn't want to be around her siblings and friends anymore. It was getting to be too much. I needed to get away".

"That is the right thing to do, to go back. Let her do what she has to do, and don't get in her way. That's a good style. I have been meaning to ask you: are you by any chance a member of the Kapule Klan?"

Michio looked at her quizzically. "How the fuck did you know?"

"You see this Solgaleo?" Elsa asked, gestured towards the lion-like Pokémon. Michio nodded. "She was a gift from the patriarch. My family and your family are tied together, business wise".

"Huh. I was wondering why you had Alola Pokémon, when you are clearly not from Alola", Michio commented. "It is the first time I have seen any around here".

"So whom do you belong to? And why are you working for me? Those are two questions I would love to know", said Elsa.

"My parents are Keaka and Makoa Kapule. I sorta got banished for a while…" Michio replied. He briefly explained the conditions of his punishment.

"Oh I see. Wailola and Peni did that to you're your uncle Tua when he was your age. And it worked. He came back from Kanto a real gentleman", Elsa responded.

"Wailola and Peni, you mean my grandparents?" Michio questions. "I guess that means my father saw how it worked on his little brother when he was a teen and decided to give me the same treatment".

"It would appear so", said Elsa.

"It sucks", Michio replied. "I don't think I even want to go back now".

"Really? You don't?" Elsa asked. "But you were telling us the other day how wonderful of a place Alola is".

"It is, or was, anyway. Going back now means I will have to deal with my family. They have so many expectations. I have to be their perfect son. Figure out how to become a gentleman and a cutthroat business guy and the same time. Deal with all their drama. And they want me to get married and have kids, which is never going to happen. If I do go back, it will be on some remote islet, not the main island where I am from".

"Now you really do sound like a stubborn teenager", Elsa observed. "I understand. Hiro and I were like that. The cutthroat business types. It's why we are so rich now. But not everyone is meant for that kind of life. But you can always stand up to them. The Kapule Klan is intimating, sure, but they can be reasoned with. They don't like wimps. If you stand up for yourself they will respect you. Hasn't anyone ever told you to stand up for yourself?"

 _"I am not always going to be around to do these things,"_ Michio recalled Annastasia telling him when he begged her to talk to Rita for him. _"You have to learn to stand up for yourself_ ".

"I know", Michio told Elsa. "I have been told that before, and you are probably right. I am a coward though".

"A coward, but that isn't such a bad thing. You can work on it. In the meantime, you make a very good assistant. You've been a big help. It was worth the $25.50 an hour to have you come along and help us take care of this god-forsaken boat", Elsa responded.

"I agree. This has been good for me", Michio responded. "Not just the job, but the conversation. I never really talked to people before I came to Kanto. Maybe I don't regret coming here, even though I hurt so fucking bad".

Elsa stood up and shook the sand off her cover-up. "You don't regret this. Not deep down. You'll see. Even if there is no happy ending, there will be something", She responded. "Just relax kid. You are young. You have a good eighty to one hundred years left on this planet. Don't waste them being miserable".

"Then what should I waste it doing? You're old and occasionally sadistic, give me advice I can actually use", Michio responded.

Elsa and Popplio laughed at this. "My advice is to keep this job and wait for that girl to get back. Then try to convince her to stay with you".

"It's easier to say that then it is to do that" Michio responded.

"I know. But you have to work hard for the good things in life. I am sorry if you didn't get the memo until this point in your life, but that is just how things are", she said firmly.

Elsa walked over to where her husband Hiro was sleeping in a beach chair. She lay down in her own chair, and still holding Popplio, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Solegaleo, Rowlet, Psyduck, Shellder, Slowking, and Litten curled up under her umbrella. Michio watched his Golem, Rapidash, Weezing, Venomoth, Arbok, Poliwrath, and Lickilicky talk and play with one another in the distance. They started to come over to him.

"Weeeezing"

"Venomoth Ven"

"Charrrrrrbok"

"Lickilicki"

"Hey guys. We aren't ready to leave yet. Go play more", Michio told his Pokémon.

"Poliwrath?"

"Charbok?"

"I know I am off duty now, but I am not in the mood to catch anymore Pokémon", he explained to the group. "If you want to find someone else to join the club, go for it. But I am going to sit right here".

"Vennnomothhh"

"Rappidashhhhhh"

"Poli poli"

The Pokémon walked away. Michio lay out for a tan. A few hours later they came back with a Staryu.

"So, you wanna join us?" Michio asked the Pokémon.

"Hya Hyia", Staryu exclaimed.

"Fine", he responded, tossing a Pokeball at the water-type. Staryu let itself be captured, then let itself out after a few moments so that it could spend time with the other Pokémon.

"Well look at that, kid", Elsa called over to Michio. "Seems Pokémon are drawn to you. You should considering battling, maybe even competing for gym badges".

"I'll keep it under consideration", he told Elsa sarcastically.

"With that sour attitude I might just offer to pay you to try it. That will cheer you up. After all I have no grandkids to waste my fortune on, and God knows I can afford to pay you more", Elsa responded.

Michio snickered. "Just forget it. Go back to sleep, Elsa".

"I will. But it'd be wise of you to consider it. I mean really, consider it", Elsa told him.

"Listen to her Michio", Hiro told him after he woke up from his nap. "She is right about nearly everything in life, unfortunately".

"Ok. I will then. But now I need a walk. Text me if you need me", Michio told the couple.

"Sure dear", Elsa responded. Then she turned to Hiro, whispering excitedly. "Sure is nice to have a personal assistant. We should have done this years ago!"

Michio didn't bother to tell them about his bat-ability hearing, and simply waved before leaving the beach with his Pokémon all following behind him.

A few steps into town, he saw a familiar sight: an elderly woman, dressed in a dark purple robe. Beside her were two Dittos, who recognized his Pokémon immediately.

"Michio! I knew I be seeing you here", Helena told him.

"Ditto!" one of the Ditto exclaimed before transforming into Weezing. The other turned into Lickilicky.

"Oh, um…. hi", Michio responded, wishing he could turn and run back in the other direction without causing a scene. "What's up? Why are you here?".

"I have my reasons. And I have been wondering about you. You are alone now, right? You left them", Helena replied.

"It's a bit more complicated then that", he responded. "Annastasia left to….well, for personal reasons….and then we lost touch with her completely. Not even her sibling know what happened to her, and there is a good chances the rest of her family doesn't either. That includes her parents. So without her around, I had no reason to stay, so I am doing this my own way. And I prefer to be alone".

"You are still lost", Helena told him. "And downplaying some of your feelings still".

"I don't want to talk about her. Not here, not with you", Michio told her. "Come on guys".

Michio and his Pokémon started to walk away, but Helena said something that made him stop.

"You are hoping that she is okay. In fact, you are betting your life on it. I don't that is a good idea. You should prepare yourself for the worse. Hope doesn't doing anything in the real world. Just because people are good doesn't mean that they make it", Helena told him.

Michio fumed. "You don't know what you are talking about, just go away. Stop stalking me!" he yelled before storming away, his Pokémon following closely behind.

Xxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Jay called, right on schedule.

"Still nothing", he reported. "Mom and Papa said that they don't know, same as always. No one knows what happened to Mewtwo, Lucario, or Annastasia or any of their Pokémon still. As you know they tried to send another team to look for them inside the Tree of Beginnings, but all it did was irritate the tree. They don't want to go in again and risk infecting it more".

"Ok. Sorry Jay", Michio told the ten year old.

"Yeah, me too", he replied. "So talk to you tomorrow. Let me know if anything comes in your end".

"Yeah. Is Jocelyn there?" he asked.

"Oniisan?" Jocelyn piped in, pushing Jay over so that she and Flaafy were in full view of the videophone.

"Hey girl. How are you and Flaafy?" he asked.

"Good", she said happily. "Flaafy learned a new move, wanna see?"

"Sure", he responded.

"Ok Flaafy, double electoball!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaaaaafeeee!" the Pokémon yelled, firing two electro balls at a tree. The bark split and burned. Both Jocelyn and Flaafy bowed when they were finished their demonstration.

"So what do you think?" asked Jocelyn.

"Very good. You must have been working hard", Michio replied.

"We sure have. Soon I am going to be a big sister, and want to be just like Onēsan", Jocelyn explained. "And I want to show her how much I have grown up so that she will be really impressed when she gets back".

"Flaafy Fla", Flaafy added.

"I bet she will really proud of you Jocelyn. I am. Good job", Michio replied.

"Thank you. I miss you. Are you coming back?" Jocelyn asked.

"Not anytime soon. Not unless she returns", he answered.

"Ok", she said softly. "Don't worry, she will"

"I know", he responded.

"Bye then". Jocelyn sighed.

"Bye", he reciprocated, hanging up the videophone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Michio was lying in a hammock in the cabin of Elsa and Hiro's mega-yacht, staring out the window. It was beautiful night. The stars were all visible, and a comfortable breeze was coming through the open window. His Pokémon were sharing a futon a few feet away, but unlike him, they had fallen asleep hours ago. He was thinking about Helena's words from earlier that day.

 _"You are hoping that she is okay. Hope doesn't doing anything in the real world. Just because people are good doesn't mean that they make it. You should prepare yourself for the worst"._

"Stupid crazy fucking witch. Who says shit like that?" he whispered aloud, forgetting for a moment that Scarlett wasn't there to listen to him rant.

 _"But what if she is right? She is a psychic_ ", he reconsidered.

This was normally the part where Scarlett would chant random babble in her mysterious poke-language. It was always reassuring to hear the Pikachu's voice. After all, everyone liked to have someone there who always agreed with them. And if they were being a total ass, that same voice could be there to straighten them out. Annastasia being gone was bad enough, but having Scarlett gone was even worse.

 _"They are missing and I am resting on a yacht. And the rest of my family is probably doing the same thing in Alola",_ he thought to himself. " _Meanwhile the people who actually treated me like I belonged to their family are hurt, spread apart, and two of them are missing_ ".

Michio got out of the hammock and shuffled over to the window. The yacht was currently docked, and some Pokémon were resting on and around the boat. He noticed some lights reflecting off the white of the boat, and looked up at the sky. In addition to the stars, there were about twenty Illumise and Volbeat flying over the bay.

" _You can use them to send messages to other people…My papa would sometimes send messages to my mom with them_ " he remembered suddenly.

"Volllllbeat", one of the males called down to him. "Volbeat vollll".

"Lumineeeees", said another.

Michio quickly ran to his pile of sleeping Pokémon and shook awake his Arbok, Venomoth, and Weezing.

"Charrrrbok?" the snake Pokémon hissed sleepily.

"Weeeeezing?", Weezing moaned.

"Vennno", Venomoth sighed.

Michio hopped back over to the window and pointed outside. Arbok, Venomoth, and Weezing made their way over and looked out.

"Talk to those Pokémon", he whispered. "Tell them I need them to do me a favor, and that it is really important, and if they do everything I tell them to do, a will do anything they ask. Tell them I have many rewards to offer".

"Char bokkkk", Arbok hissed in understanding.

"Weeeeezzzzzing", Weezing agreed.

"Venomoth veno", Venomoth chanted.

Weezing and Venomoth glided over to the Volbeat and Illumise, who decided to rest in the bay and were starting to descend from their flight. Arbok slivered its way out of the window on over to the firefly Pokémon that had taken refuge on the side of the dock. Michio watch them explain their message. A few minutes later, the Illumise and Volbeat all gathered in one spot, a grassy area near the water, and Michio's Pokémon returned through his bedroom window.

"Charbok bok bok", said Arbok, using its head to push Michio out the door.

"Weezing weeze", its partner agreed.

Venomoth and Weezing also encouraged Michio to leave his room. He threw on a t-shirt and boots and followed his Pokémon to the spot where the Volbeat and Illumine had gathered.

"Illumise Illumise nise", the apparent leader of the group started, pointing at Michio.

"So you all are agreeing to help me?" he asked.

"Volbeat", another answered

"This would be a great time for a translator", he told the Pokémon, thinking of Lily and Logan.

Venomoth shook her head 'no' and picked up a stick. She drew a few lines in the dirt. Then she handed the stick to Michio and chanted her name a few times.

"So you want me to write out my message?" he asked the group.

"Illumines luminessss", said the leader. The others nodded and chanted their names.

"I have to think about this. First, I think I should tell you who it's for, and how I think you might be able to find her. Can you understand?" he asked again.

Once again the leader acknowledged him and the others chanted in agreement.

"This girl, her name is Annastasia", he started. "She has long blond hair and blue-green eyes. She is seventeen years old, a little above average height, fair skinned, and fit. She also wears a Team Rocket uniform most of the time. She is most likely to be with a Pikachu, an Altaria, a Lillipup, and a Lucario. She might also be with Mewtwo. If you see Mewtwo, ask him to help us find Annastasia. He will know what I am talking about. The Pikachu is called Scarlett, the Lillipup is called Lil-G, and the Altaria is called Bleu. Let me know if any of them are separated. Is they are, bring them back to me".

"Illumise, nise", the Pokémon replied.

"I don't know what you are saying, but if you do this for me, I will give you anything you want. My entire inheritance. Millions of dollars, and more, if you want. You might asked what a Pokémon needs with money, but I promise you a Pokémon can use the money the same way a human can. I also have rare berries that are delicious and have been proven to give Pokémon extra strength and resistance. I have all kinds of potions you can use for whenever you get hurt, and I won't try to capture you unless you want me to", Michio responded. "I am begging".

"Illumise, lum lum minse", said the leader.

"Vollllbeat Beat" said another.

The others once again joined in. He decided to accept this as a yes.

"I think they are in the Toka Mountains, near a place called the Tree of Beginnings. To you know where that place is?" he inquired.

The Pokémon nodded their heads and chanted some more. Michio gripped the stick that Venomoth had handed to him and started to carve out his message in the ground. When he finished, he took a step back to admire his handiwork. After deciding that it was sufficient, told the Volbeat and Illumines that it was complete. The studied the messaged then chanted something at Michio.

"ill lllum ine seeeee!" the leader exclaimed, darting upwards. A moment later the others followed her. Michio, Arbok, Weezing, and Venomoth watched them soar towards the northeast.

"I owe them big time", he said aloud. "They are supposed to be going south, not back north towards the mountains".

"Charrrrrrr bok"

"Vennnnomth"

"Weezing"

"I rally hope this works. If not, I suppose I will just have to go myself", he told the Pokémon.

Michio and his Pokémon headed back to his cabin. His Pokémon rejoined the others while he climbed back into the hammock and shut his eyes. As usual, it was another sleepless night, but at least it wasn't a hopeless one.

A few miles away, Helena watched the Illumise and Volbeat race across the sky. She turned to her two Dittos and smiled.

"I knew that would motivate him. That kid has always been so stubborn, but tell him something he doesn't want to hear, and it always gets him moving", she explained.

"Dit to to" her Ditto chanted in unison.

"Let's go to sleep. We can see how this goes later", she told the Pokémon. "Goodnight".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· Hiatus, day 62

· Ash visits his momma

· Another Mew mystery- solved?

AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone please leave more I love reading your thoughts:) thank you again


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This chapter makes references to "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew". You might want to read the Bulbapedia article on this movie if you haven't seen it unless you don't really care much about context.

So enjoy this next chapter. Please leave reviews if you can:) It would make me very happy and motivated

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 62

Ash hadn't visited his parents in over two months. Not that it was unusual for him to stay away for that long, but with so much going on with Team Rocket, Ash expected Giovanni to request his help sooner. In the past Ash had been called almost immediately whenever there was crisis that the average team of grunts could not handle. However since his last mission to Toka several months previously he had done very little for the organization other than just atteneding few meetings here and there. Maybe Jessie and James were right, and he did have a 'hero complex' he needed to overcome, but a bigger part of him was pulling him towards headquarters. He and Misty decided to go one day. Misty left the gym to Rosemary, who was training to become a water Pokémon master, and Ash closed down his Battle Arena for a few days so that they could go to Viridian City together along with a handful of their Pokémon. Knowing that headquarters would be chaotic, they decided to go to Delia's Pokémon hospital first.

"She should be here, right? I just realized that she might not even be at the hospital. We didn't even warn them to say that we were coming", Ash said to Misty.

"I called her", Misty responded. "She will be there. And I told her that we the only reason we didn't come sooner was because we didn't want to get in the way, but now it seems like they are getting desperate".

After a long drive the two arrived on the outskirts of Viridian. They parked the car and then ran inside the building that was once the Morgan mansion but was now the location of Delia's Pokémon hospital.

"Ash, Misty, its so nice to see you again", one of the workers greeted them after they came in the front door. "Your mother is upstairs, you got here just in time. She plans on leaving soon".

"Thank you, Silva", Misty told the woman. "Come on Ash".

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Azumarill went up the hospital stairs and made a left. Delia was inside her office, cleaning and organizing it, with Mr. Mime, Espurr, and Delcatty at her assistance. Ash knocked on the doorframe.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu greeted her.

"Zu! Azumarill", Misty's Pokémon chanted.

"Hi mom", said Ash.

"Oh hi Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Azumarill. I was expecting you all. Come on in", Delia responded. "Misty called and said you'd be coming by to talk".

"Nice to see you again, Delia", said Misty. "How are you?"

"Personally, I am doing quite well, but as you know that isn't the case for everyone. Please sit down", she responded.

The four of them did as she asked and took a seat on her comfortable-looking twin loveseats. She offered them each a glass of water, which they declined, and so she and her three Pokémon sat down across from them. After some small talk, Misty shifted the subject to the reason they were really here, and Delia didn't hesitate to go there.

"Yes, so as you know things have been going south for Team Rocket lately", Delia started.

"I think we should start with a recap", Ash suggested. "I am a little lost. We only got little chunks of the story. We heard things from Giovanni, stuff from Jessie and James, stuff from our daughter, stuff from N, and although it seems everyone is on the same page, we would like to have a final word".

"And also we would like to know if there is anything we could do", Misty finished.

"Azumarilll rill"

"Pikaaachu"

"Well that I can do for you. I am not sure what you will be able to help with, but it is nice to know we always have you to count on", Delia told the pair.

"Some might call it compulsory", said Ash.

"That doesn't make it any less heroic, or helpful, or kind", she replied.

"Pikachupi pika", Pikachu told Ash, patting him on the shoulder.

"So what were you going to tell us?" Misty asked, returning them to the conversation.

"The first thing you need to understand is that Mewtwo is out of reach", Delia told them. "And so are Aliyah and Acorn. After Jessie and James sent them after Annastasia, they never returned. We think they might be with Lucario, Annastasia, and her Pokémon somewhere inside the Tree of Beginnings, because that is where they all were supposed to be headed, and Annastasia and her team were last spotted. Rumika had them on radar, but then the radar stopped working. We tried sending Pokémon inside the Tree, but for some reason the Tree attacked them. The Tree is starting to die, and if we send anyone else in there, Pokémon, person, or machine, it could end up killing the Tree entirely. It is already infected and might die as is, unless someone can save it. For some reason the Tree is attacking Pokémon now too, and the fusion is still in there, protecting itself with some kind of shield. All the other Pokémon that used to live in there have fled, meanwhile the other fusions are still loose, and Team Rocket agents are all over the place trying to tame them all".

"So Annastasia and the others, they just vanished inside the Tree?" Misty asked. "Does that mean the antibodies got them?"

"The thing is, N says that Annastasia and the Pikachu are both still alive, because he can sense their auras", Delia explained. "We don't know if that is because the aura is inside the Tree, or because they are moving around inside the Tree".

"So the Tree could have absorbed them, the way it absorbed my friends and Jessie and James the last time I was there", Ash responded.

"Yes. That is what everyone seems to believe, anyway", Delia replied. "Like I said, we don't understand why it is now attacking Pokémon. It never did that before. It is very strange. Remember, I am only telling you what Rumika and the other top agents have told me. I wish I could offer you better guidance".

"No this is great Delia. We were really confused before. Amber just told us that Jessie and James don't appear to be telling the others anything, and it seems unclear whether they know where their daughter is", said Misty.

"N thinks that she is alive", Delia started. "He believes that if the antibodies of the Tree did get them, then the aura of the Tree would have changed, and he says it hasn't. We all think that she is still inside the Tree, because that seems to make the most sense. She and the Pokémon were wearing trackers. If any of them had exited the Tree, we would have either seen them outside the Tree, or if Mewtwo or one of the Mews used teleport to bring them someplace further, we would have picked up their signal elsewhere. Also, Mewtwo should have been able to protect them with his special abilities. Like I said, the monster fusion appears to be under some kind of shield. We believe that the shield is Mewtwo's. We don't know how it got there but it is possible that Mewtwo was trying to protect it. After all, we don't know what happened inside the Tree".

"What if the trackers somehow got removed, and they aren't even in the Tree anymore?" Ash questioned.

"That's another possibility", Delia sighed.

"Its awfully sad", Misty responded. "If that was Amber, I don't know what I'd do. I might go to the Tree myself and try to rescue her, even though I know it would be crazy to try and do that, especially when there is a possibility she isn't even there".

"Well Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, and Meowth have tried", Delia replied. "Despite us warning them not to try. Of course this is not what any of us want. The fusions, the smaller ones I mean, are calming down though. N and James and a few other aura readers from Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos have gone to the Toka base to work with them. They are responding well, and becoming much less violent. You said it yourself that the additional fusions we sent you, plus the ones you had before that, are doing well. The only problem is that there are so many of them, and more keep coming out of nowhere it seems".

"That's true. But at least the fusions, once tamed, start to act like normal Pokémon. Right guys?" Ash replied.

"Pikachu"

"Marril Azumarill"

"They are very kind too, and get along with the Pokémon I have with me at the Battle Arena", Ash explained.

"That is excellent. Even though there ware hundred of fusion experiments still out there, at least we have found a way to reach them. We still need to take care of the big one, as the ones that are unreachable are still hidden, and are very violent. I don't know if you have been following the news, but there have been many reports of the fusion Pokémon violently attacking other Pokémon. They generally don't go after humans unless seriously provoked, but it is only a matter of time. Plus they do a lot of property damage and kill animals as well. The more we can convert the better, though the ultimate goal is to reach that big one, who seems to have some kind of hypnosis ability that can control all the fusions at once. If we rub that one the wrong way, then everything we have done to calm the fusions will go to waste", Delia replied. "If we can get it to listen to us, then everything will be peaceful".

"What happens if the Tree dies?" asked Misty.

"I don't think anyone knows for sure, Misty", Delia replied. "Considering it is the life source for all living creatures, it is likely that whatever would happen is not good".

"And someone would have to sacrifice their aura in order to save the Tree. And since the aura is their life energy, that person would die", said Ash. "Just like Lucario and Sir Aaron did".

"But you said the Tree is symbiotic with the Mew that lives there. So as long as the Mew is healthy, wouldn't the Tree be healthy as well? I think a solution to saving the Tree can be to saving that Mew. Maybe the Tree is only attacking the Pokémon because it somehow knows it is on the verge of dying…if we can find that Mew and make it healthy, I bet the Tree will become healthy too", said Misty.

"Azumarrilllll!"

"Pikaaa!"

"That is not a bad idea. But Mew are not easy to find. This one was been missing for over a decade. It could have been twenty years or even longer since the last time someone saw it", Delia explained. "And people have tried…Jessie's own mother died trying to look for it".

"But with the technology we have today, and all these special fusion Pokémon, and with all of us working together, I think we might be able to do this", said Ash. "If we find Mew, we can help it. If we help Mew, we find Mewtwo, Lucario, Annastasia, Scarlett, and her Pokémon. If we find them, we can save them. It's not going to be easy, but it's simple".

"We should tell your father about this right away. I think that is an excellent plan", Delia responded. "I was going to head over to headquarters soon anyway".

"Ok. We will come with you. We want to be involved in this too", Misty replied.

"Yeah. I feel like I have been out of the loop for too long. This stuff is important to me too," Ash added.

"Pikachu Pika", Pikachu agreed.

"Then let's hurry. Giovanni doesn't have all day", Delia told the couple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Team Rocket main headquarters was not as crowed as they expected. In fact it was nearly empty. Not even Giovanni's secretary Wendy was present. Delia, Ash, Misty, and their Pokémon went straight to his office and knocked on the closed wooden door.

"Come in", a frustrated voice called from the other side of the door.

Delia pushed open the door and they entered the office. They were surprised to see that Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, Butch, Cassidy, N, White, and several other agents whose names Ash was not sure have were also there. Persian greeted them and they all sat down in the empty chairs available.

"Ash, Misty, I do not think you've met these other agents. This is Tim, Louise, Bonnie, and Clyde". Giovanni turned to his agents. "This is my son and daughter-in-law I told you about".

Ash, Misty, and the new agents exchanged greetings and then returned their attention to Giovanni.

"Are you sure you want us to be here?" Misty inquired.

"I don't mind. It is probably better anyway", he responded. "Why are you here?"

"Ash and Misty came to visit me. We were talking about the Mew that lived in the Tree of Beginnings. We were thinking about how if the Tree is sick, then so is the Mew. If we can find the Mew and heal it, then the Tree itself will restore to full health as well", Delia explained.

"That sounds like a beautiful idea, Delia", N responded. "In fact we are here discussing the Tree of Beginnings as well".

"We were discussing that Pikachu she is with, the one they call Scarlett", Cassidy added. Jessie fumed. That was _her_ line. "We think that 'Scarlett' could possibly be a Mew".

"Are you serious?" Ash asked his dad. Giovanni nodded and paced the room.

"De kids got some video footage of dat Pikachu really killing it during soma dem gym battles", Meowth started. "She was super powerful, more powerful den yere Pikachu even. And she didn't even look like she was tryin'. Annastasia has been keepin' a close eye on her, day and night, de whole time she was at camp, so she knows dat she wasn't bein' givin' anything funny, ya dig?"

"You mean like drugs. She was just naturally like that", Misty replied.

"Yes", said Giovanni. "I looked into her allergy medicine too. Normal medicine. In fact it should even make her drowsy, which it obviously does not. That means she could be even more powerful then we have seen".

"And she is not a fusion", said James. "She doesn't match the brain chemistry or DNA. Gary did a full examination on her before he gave her away as a starter".

"And unlike Ditto, Mew can transform entirely, leaving no trace that they are a Mew, even with the most sophisticated technology we would not be able to tell", Giovanni added.

"And if something got her, it would explain why the Tree is dying", said Bonnie. There was not a hint of despair in voice; maybe it was good to have a few people on their side with no emotional attachments.

"So we should make finding this Mew a priority then", said Tim. "I mean, finding a Mew is never a bad thing…."

"But it is extremely difficult to do", his partner Louise finished.

"But there is no real proof that she is the Mew", Misty reminded the group.

"This is true, but right now she is our only lead", Giovanni replied.

"And if we find her, the chances are we will find Annastasia too", said Jessie.

"I suppose you are right. We need to be looking for Scarlett anyway, regardless of whether or not she really is the Mew", Misty agreed.

"But is it true that there are no other leads?" asked Ash. "I mean, in case you haven't noticed, there are two Mew that have been with us this whole time. Where are they now?"

Everyone turned to look at Jessie and James.

"I-I w-when Annastasia didn't come back to the spot where we said we would meet, we sent Acorn and Aliyah after them", James said nervously.

"I already scolded him. Told him it was a really dumb thing to do", Rumika explained.

"They haven't come back", Jessie sighed. "They were our only hope, too".

"Did the Tree get sick before or after you sent them out?" asked Giovanni, annoyed that they had done something like that without at least attaching a tracker to them first.

Jessie and James thought about it for a moment. It hadn't occurred to them before. "After", they agreed after a few seconds.

"Now we have three suspects", Giovanni announced. "And they are all missing".

"Twerp, what makes you think that one of our Mew is the same Mew that used to live in the Tree of Beginnings?" Jessie asked Ash.

"Well, for starters, there are only so many Mew in the world. They can't breed, and it is considered a miracle to even see one, let alone multiple. Secondly, the Mew that lived in the Tree disappeared over a decade ago. Perhaps seventeen, eighteen years ago? And who is to say there was more than one Mew living there the whole time?"

"Come to dink of it, somethin' bout dose Mew seemed familiar", Meowth commented.

"Pikachuuu", Ash's Pikachu agreed.

"What do you mean?" everyone asked.

"Pikachu pika pika pi", said Pikachu.

"What me and Pikachu wanna say is dat Acorn and Aliyah were always very playful, just like de Mew from dat Tree, you know, de one dat kidnapped us dat one time? Anyways, I was wonderin' anyone here know if de Tree was eva sick before".

"That's right. Nanny and pop-pop found Acorn and Aliyah when they were very sick, on the verge of dying. After we nursed them back to health they decided they wanted to become our Pokémon", James explained.

"The Tree was sick, it seems", said Rumika, who was squinting at her laptop. "In Winter of 2014. Then it was healed, but there doesn't seem to be any explanation as to why. This was also the last time the Mew was present in the Tree".

"So then that has to be it!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I'm a genius", Ash said smugly. Jessie scowled at him.

"But what about that Pikachu then?" asked Butch.

"She is still a candidate. That is coincidental, but she is still an option. According to Professor Oak Sr., That Pikachu came from a breeder who raised Pokémon near the Tree of Beginnings. That Pikachu was also sick around that same time and healed, so it can be either one of them", Giovanni explained.

"He's right", said Rumika. "We have looked into this. It's just a guessing game, which one is the correct Pokémon? But we need to find all of them regardless".

They talked for a little while longer. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy had closed the Pallet House hotel and restaurant in order to stay at the Toka base, and they were going to return to Toka for the evening. Misty only found herself pitying Jessie on very rare occasions, and this was one of those times. The redhead walked up to Jessie and James.

"I can lend you Articuno, to help you find Annastasia. Articuno thrives up in those mountains, and she could be very helpful up there. There is also that Suicune that Annastasia and I captured together. I know where to find it. Though it is roaming free, it is still loyal to the both of us".

"Misty I think that could really help us, don't you think so, Jess?" James responded.

"Yes. We are almost at the end of our rope", said Jessie. "Another legendary can only help at this point".

"It's not a problem Jessie. I would want someone to help me if I was the one going through this", Misty replied.

"I've heard you say that before", Jessie replied.

"Because its true. And an eighteen-year alliance has only made it more true", Misty told her.

"Thank you so much. We will go with you to get Suicune." James offered. "You should have to do it alone".

"Actually its best if only Ash comes", she told the couple. "Suicune is a shy Pokémon".

Everyone went their separate ways; Ash and misty to Cerulean City, Rumika to her mansion nearby, Butch, Cassidy, and the other Team Rocket agents to their dorms, and James, Jessie, Meowth and Lucy back to the Toka region base. When they got back, the four of them and their Pokémon crashed into their beds, physically, mentally, and emotionally drained.

"Meowth, do you really think that Acorn or Aliyah might be the Mew that kidnapped you and Pikachu all those years ago?" Jessie asked after a while.

"I dunno Jess. It was a long time ago, and I was sorta freaked out. I mean, dat Tree was a nice place and all, but I was terrified in dere", he answered.

"Chiiiimmmeeeee chimeee"

"Cactuuurrrneee Cact turne cact"

"What are they saying, Meowth?" James questioned.

"De said dat de didn't get to spend enough time with Mew to know and dat dey are sorry dat dey can't be a bigger help", Meowth translated.

"It's okay you guys. You were in your Pokeballs most of the time anyway", James told them.

"Chime chime chimeeee", Chimecho responded.

"Cact turrrrnnneee" Cacturne agreed.

"Acorn and Aliyah were very responsive to you, you said. When you first found them. You said your grandparents found them sick and you took care of them", Lucy started. "And then they followed you everywhere".

"What's your point?" Jessie inquired.

"Maybe they were looking for you", Lucy mused. "If they recognized you three, I mean. They must have known that your grandparents took care of Pokémon at their house, and when they saw you there they decided it would be fun to tag along. Maybe they even knew about your mom, too Jessie".

"I guess so. I mean, Mew don't let themselves be captured by anyone", said James. "But they can use telepathy. I wonder why the never spoke to us before, never told us after all this time?"

"Dose two gots a lot of Pokémon pride", said Meowth. "Dey don't like speakin' human. De dink its cool dat me, Lucy, Logan, and Lily do it, but de like being Pokémon. And come to dink of it, weeze neva really asked dem".

"Meowth makes a good point. They wouldn't lie to us. We never brought any of this up before though", James responded.

"I want to believe that right now that they are out their protecting her", said Jessie. "The last time we went to the Tree, it looked like a horror movie. I can't imagine that anything could be living inside there now; no wonder all the plants inside it are dead and the Pokémon fled. Mewtwo's shield must be very powerful if it's protecting that monster fusion".

Jessie walked over to the window and looked outside. It was now starting to get dark. The only nice thing about staying at the Toka base was the view; lots of mountains and stars to gaze at, since there were not many city lights to distract from their beauty. James and her Pokémon walked up to her. Lucy and Meowth left the room to give them some alone time.

"Why Pokémon have to be so fucking mysterious?" Jessie asked quietly as she started to cry. "And why do we have to be the ones to deal with this? There are worse people in this world than us".

"I don't know Jess. I wish I could make it better. I wish it more than anything", he responded.

Jessie stared blankly into the sky for a moment and blinked, apparently taken aback by something she had witnessed before her. James followed her eyes, and they both looked at one another curiously once they realized what they were seeing.

"What are those doing all the way up hear?" James wondered aloud. "Aren't they cold? They are usually in the southernmost parts of the Orange Islands by now".

"Volllllbeat", one of the twenty-or-so Pokémon chanted as it zoomed passed them.

"Illuminseeeeeee", the leader called playfully. It waved at Jessie and James. They waved back in confusion.

"That is so weird. Speaking of familiar Pokémon, that Illumise seemed to have recognized us", James commented.

"I can't think of any explanation as to why they would come here", Jessie replied. "You know more about Pokémon then I do. Any ideas?"

"None. Except maybe they are confused. Poor things. Well there is nothing we can do. Look, they are all ready far away", James pointed out.

"Heading for the Tree of Beginnings", Jessie responded. "They really must be sick. There is nothing for them there".

"Illuumminnnee! Illumines nise!" one chanted loudly from the distance. "Lumnise!"

"Too bad Lucy and Meowth left, then we could understand them", James said sadly.

"And if they weren't in such a rush, they could write us a message. Oh well. It probably has nothing to do with us anyway. I am ready for dinner. It's getting late and I need to get to bed early", Jessie replied.

"Yeah, me too", James responded. He gave the distant Volbeat and Illumise one last glance. " _I wonder why they are in such a rush"._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· Hiatus, Day 77

· Soledad gets a few surprises

· Michio learns some things about the people he thought he knew everything about

AN: Not much left to say except please review if possible. Thank you:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 77

Soledad had been traveling with Anika, Anika's little sister Gracie, her cousins Tobie and Marie, and their Pokémon for over a month. Her team was now almost entirely made up of fully evolved Pokémon, and she had been to every major city in Kanto, as well as many locations in Johto, Hoenn, and the Orange Islands. She attended dozens of Pokémon contests and performances, learned how to Ryhorn race, and even helped to discover a new species of Pokémon while assisting Professor Ivy on Valencia Island, the place where she still works alongside her three nieces. Her Geo-catching training was also coming along, and she and Anika had been meeting up with Tomoko, Carol, and Flare regularly to train and practice. Now the two groups were meeting for lunch on Tarroco Island.

"Thanks for offering to buy us lunch", Soledad said to Flare. "But are you sure? I have enough money to pay for myself".

"So do I", said Anika. "You should save it for your girlfriend".

"Really, it's fine. I told you before that my parents are loaded. They want me to spend it. If I don't they accuse me of being selfish", he responded. "So please, order something big. And get a drink too".

"Thanks", Soledad, Anika, and Gracie said in unison.

"If you insist", said Tobie.

"Yeah really", Marie replied. "I wish I was that rich. Then I wouldn't have to have a job".

"But I thought you like your job?" Gracie questioned.

"She does", Anika responded. "But must be nice to have something to fall back on though, in case you ever lose your job. And a lot of people just work just so that they have something to do, you know? Not because they have to".

"That's what I do", Flare responded. "I don't have to work, but I like getting out of the house. If I am not doing this, then I am just sitting at home, and that is no fun".

"And my wealthy friends work", Soledad contributed. "Annastasia and her family work. Not a lot, usually, but technically they don't have to really do anything if they don't want to. And Annastasia really likes to work. She always used to say that it made her feel needed".

"That makes sense. I'll accept lunch on you any day", said Marie.

The kids ordered their food and chatted some more about the adventures they had during the few weeks they had spend apart.

"So Soledad, Anika, do you think you are ready for your first official job?" Tomoko asked after there was a break in the conversation.

"Seriously?" the girls asked in unison.

"Well, you have been going through training, and based on what you said you've accomplished, it sounds like you are ready", said Carol. "So it sounds like you can handle a job".

"Of course. I would love that!" Soledad exclaimed. "You mean like a real job? Official?"

"The law says that you have to be at least ten, and you just turned eleven, right?" Flare inquired.

"Yep", she answered.

"And Anika, you turn fourteen in December, so you are both old enough", said Tomoko.

"Wow. Chary, Wigglytuff, can you believe this?!" Soledad asked her Pokemon.

"Charrrrrrr!" the Pokémon roared happily.

"Wiggy tuffffff!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. Soledad hugged them both tightly.

"Thanks. But what kind of job is it?" Anika asked the trio.

"Professor Sequoia wants some Julip from Pummelo Island", Carol explained. "They are very rare, Julip, but he used radar and discovered a whole colony under there. He wants at least one male and one female to study, but if you can bring him more, preferable one adult and one baby as well that would be even better".

"We were going to take the job ourselves, but Professor Ivy wants a mega Slowbro from Pinkan Island. They are rare and it is going to take all three of us to find it, since she lost it on radar. We decided that we can give you Professor Sequoia's job so that we don't have to keep him waiting", said Tomoko.

"And you will be paid the same we would have been, assuming you do a good job", Flare finished. " There will be scuba equipment you can rent for free on the island. Any questions?"

"I'm speechless", Anika breathed. "This is great. Thanks so much".

"My friend has a Julip, and it is well mannered. Is there anything we should know about wild Julip before we go and attack a colony of them?" Soledad asked. "I don't know much about them to be honest".

"They like to attack with ice-beam, so bring a Pokémon that can use a quick shield defense", Flare suggested.

"And they are very fast, so they will probably use double team and quick attack on you", said Carol.

"This is great. Thanks you guys. I definitely want the job", said Soledad. "I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. Longer than I think I even think I realized".

"It sounds like a great adventure, and I could use some extra cash. And we have been practicing so hard. I think we will do a good job", Anika added.

"I think so too", Tobie told the pair. "You two have come a long way in such a short period of time. You ought to be proud".

"Yeah sis, Soledad, you really did it. Your first real job. Congratulations. I hope you don't screw it up", said Gracie.

"Thanks Gracie. That is so sweet of you", Anika told her sister.

After they finished lunch on Flare, they walked down to the bay. They had left a whole bunch of their water Pokémon there to swim while they ate lunch.

"Starmie, Crawdaunt, Seaking, Milotic, time to go", Soledad called out to her Pokémon.

"Charrrrrr", Chary roared.

"Wiggggy tufffff!" Wigglytuff added.

The water types swam towards the shore and Soledad returned everyone but Crawdaunt, who preferred to walk.

"All your water types are going to come in handy when we go to get those Julip", Anika said to Soledad as she returned her Marril and Quagsire.

"They sure are. I also have a Swampert and a Sharpedo. I can lend them to you and we can have a better chance of getting those Julip", Soledad responded.

"That would be great, actually, I was going to ask you anyway. I don't think my Simisear, Talonflame, Litleo, and Rampardos are not going to be much help to us", Anika replied.

"Char Charrrrrr!" Chary exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a rather large boat pulling into the harbor. "Charrrrrr!"

"I don't get it. What is she looking at?" Gracie questioned.

"It's just a boat, Chary", Soledad told her Pokémon.

The Charizard shook her head and flew over to the boat. The children gasped as she landed on the deck. They heard what sounded like someone cursing, and they all ran onto one of the wooden docks to try and get and closer look.

"Charrrrrrbok!" an Arbok called out to them.

"Lickilicky!"

"Weeeeezing"

"Vennnnnnnnomoth"

"Arbok, Lickilicky, Weezing, and Venomoth, does that mean...", Soledad started.

"What's going on Soledad?" Anika asked her friend.

"Hey! Get off!" A familiar voice called. "You are going to scratch the boat! Now get the fuck off!"

"Charrrrrr", Chary roared again, refusing to obey.

"Soledad, return your Pokémon", Tobie told her. "Something must be making her upset. Return her before she causes damage".

"No you don't understand", Soledad said to her group.

The others looked at her quizzically. Soledad leaned over the side of the dock and peered onto the deck. A person with shoulder length brown hair pulled back with string and dark skin was yelling at her Charizard, his back facing her. She smiled and jumped onto the boat, which was now just a foot away from the dock.

"Michio! Hey look it's me!" she called out.

"Soledad?" he questioned, spinning around. "This is your Charizard? What are you doing here?"

"Chary, get off the boat, you are going to ruin it", Soledad instructed.

Chary nodded and flew onto the deck. Michio stared at her and then continued to park the boat.

"I am here alone", she told Michio. "Well, not alone, but not with Amber, Jay, and that whole group. I am traveling with other people now".

"Jocelyn told me you split", Michio responded. He jumped off the deck to tie boat to the dock. "To be a Geo-catcher. So is that what you are doing out here?"

"Yes", Soledad answered. "I have been training. Coincidentally, I just got my first assignment about an hour ago".

"Congrats", he responded.

"So this is the yacht you are working on?" Soledad inquired.

"Obviously", Michio answered shortly.

"You don't have to be so rude. Where are the owners?" she responded.

"They are still on Hamilin Island", he explained. "We have been there for a few weeks. Today they are going hang-gliding and are going to land here, so I brought the boat over for them".

"Oh wow. That's impressive. I thought they were like eighty years old or something, and hang-gliding seems intense", Soledad replied.

Michio shrugged. "Maybe".

Michio's Pokémon started chatting with Chary and Soledad and her friend's other Pokémon.

"I would introduce you to my new friends. But you probably would rather not", she told Michio.

"Yeah", he responded.

"Okay then. Have a nice life, unless there is something else", Soledad responded. "I am guessing you know as much about you-know-who as I do, which is almost nothing".

"You're right. Have a nice life", Michio told her.

Soledad went back over to her friends while Michio sat down on the dock.

"So you know that guy?" Anika asked Soledad.

"Yeah, he's a friend, sorta", she answered.

"Why don't you ask him to come along?" asked Flare. "It doesn't look like he has anything else to do".

"He is shy. And he is on duty. He is just taking a short break now", Soledad explained. "So what movie did you want to go see?"

"It doesn't matter, I just want air conditioning", said Carol.

"Me too", Gracie agreed. "But I wouldn't mind seeing that new one about the fish…"

"You got it", Tobie told his younger cousin. "You all mind?"

"Nope", everyone answered in unison.

"Then let's do it. Maybe your friend will join us later", said Anika.

 _"Doubt it"_ , Soledad thought to herself.

"Yeah maybe" she said aloud.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Michio was up early mopping the top deck of the yacht. He needed it to be clean before 11:00am, because that was when the couple was literally landing on the island, and they told him to have the boat look presentable and ready to drive for potential guests. Elsa and Hiro planned to spend the afternoon and evening on Tarroco Island; they would not be sailing away until tomorrow afternoon, giving him another full twenty-four hours to do whatever he wanted. He decided that since there was nothing he wanted to do, he might as well just walk around town and to see if anything could catch his interest.

 _"I can't believe I have a fucking job_ ", he thought to himself. _"It isn't even a real job, I mean, who gets this much free time? Maybe that's my problem. I need something else to do"._

He passed a large building labeled 'Ginger Gym'. Two kids with an Ivysaur and a Poliwhirl were entering inside.

" _Oh yeah, the gym badges_ ", he remembered. " _I have only collected one since I left the group, I still need two more. I suppose I could go here. Maybe this place is registered for the Kanto Pokémon League_ ".

The inside of the gym was crowded. The two boys he saw with the Ivysaur and Poliwhirl were standing behind a group of people. The group was talking to who appeared to either be the gym leader or some kind of official. Among that group were Soledad and her friends. Michio would normally have turned away, as he hated crowds, but he was genuinely curious, and he could really use this gym badge. One of Soledad's traveling companionss spotted him and notified Soledad.

"Hi Michio!" Soledad called out. She squeezed passed the other kids until she got to him. "I am surprised to see you here. Come to register too?"

"Register? What are you talking about? Isn't this just a regular gym?" he responded.

"Oh I get it, you just came for the badge", she answered. "Yeah this place is registered for the Kanto Pokémon League. You can get your Spirit Badge here. The Spirit Badge counts for both the Kanto and the Johto Pokémon Leagues. However the reason this place is so crowded today and people are registering is because of the ball".

"The ball", he repeated. "They are having a ball here?"

"Yep. For people and Pokémon. Kids and adults of all ages. It's a big island tradition. I am surprised your employers didn't tell you about it; it's a major event, and it's why I am on this particular island tonight", Soledad explained. "I can sign you up".

"I know we aren't close, but do you seriously think that I am the type of person who wants to go to a fucking ball?" he asked.

"I dunno. But admission is only a dollar per person and fifty centers per Pokémon, and I doubt you have any other plans for tonight", Soledad retorted.

"Well how would you know?" he questioned.

"You aren't that difficult to read, most of the time anyway", she answered. "I mean just think about how Annastasia would swoon if she saw you all dressed up an going to a ball".

"Annastasia doesn't _swoon",_ he replied. "And she is never going to see me dressed up for a ball".

"She doesn't want you to be a jerk", said Soledad.

Michio turned and started to walk away. Instead of trying to stop him, Soledad followed him until he was out the door. Then she reached forward and touched his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I just don't like things like that. Never have, never will".

"Can you please go with me?" she asked, her tone changing completely. "Please go with me as my date?"

"What? Why? Don't you have some other kid to ask? You can't be serious", he replied.

"No, I am serious. I am all alone here. All my friends, even my best friend's eight-year-old sister, has a date. No one asked me and the only person I might possibly want to ask is really far away from here", she explained. "Please help me. I don't want to look like a loser".

"Well its too late for that", he responded. "Anyway, why didn't you just have your friends set you up with someone?"

"Well at first I was too embarrassed to ask and then yesterday I saw you and then later they brought up the dance and I told them that you asked me", said Soledad. "And I am going to be more embarrassed if I have to say that you dumped me".

"Dammit. Why couldn't you just go by yourself? I don't get why most girls always have to be with other people", he told her.

"Will you do it please? Just for like two hours. We don't have to dance the whole time. Maybe just half the time. And you don't have to talk to my friends; I told them that you were shy, but I can tell them that you are bad at English or something too. You look foreign anyway. You don't even have to talk to me. Unless you want to. And I will pay for both of us, and all your Pokémon if they want to come to the ball as well. I can have my dad teleport over one of his suits and say that it is for Tobie, so you don't have to shop for one. Please do it?" she begged.

"Haven't you noticed I'm almost seven years older than you? And a lot taller? Its creepy", he replied.

"No it's not. And it's not that kind of dance. It's like a welcome ball, they do it every fall, all sorts of people participate" Soledad explained.

"Fine, because you're desperate, I am bored, and this could potentially be entertaining", he responded. "But you owe me a favor. I don't know what but I will think of something. And you cannot tell people that I did this. I am not sure if I want other people to know".

"Thank you soooooo much!" Soledad exclaimed squeezing Michio as she hugged him tightly. "I will have my dad send over the suit and I will register you and get our entrance tickets and all you have to do is get dressed and show up at this gym at 8:30pm tonight. I will wait for you by the Milotic Fountain".

"Sure", he responded.

"Thank you. Annastasia would be so proud", Soledad said before walking away.

"Mmhhpff", he sighed, turning around. " _Maybe I can still have that gym battle"._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Michio, Michio are you in there?" Elsa called as she knocked on the door of his cabin several hours later.

"I'm here", he called from the bathroom. "Just a minute".

A moment later he opened the cabin door. Elsa and Hiro were dressed in elegant clothing. They were clearly dressed up to go somewhere nice, but they weren't the only ones.

"Why you look incredible boy! Are you going to wear that suit to the Welcome Ball?" Elsa inquired.

"Um, yes actually", he replied sheepishly.

"No need to be embarrassed", she responded, touching his styled hair. "You look good. Does this mean you have a date?"

"Not really. One of the kids I was traveling with is here and she didn't have anyone to take her so…I am" He said hesitantly.

"That is great son. Good for you", said Hiro.

"How sweet. I didn't know you had it in you", Elsa sighed. "You know, to be nice, and to be a romantic".

"She is just a little kid though, like an annoying little cousin…. she's eleven", he stressed.

"Well sometimes girls at that age are very sensitive. So be nice. Pretend to be interested in her problems, even if you don't give a damn. Now is a good time to practice, because believe me, there will be other times in life you will have to do this", Elsa lectured.

"Yes ma'am", he responded.

"We happen to be going to the same dance, but we are getting dinner first. We might not even get there until your 'date's' bedtime," said Hiro. They both laughed at this.

"Hilarious", he replied. "I will see you later. Or tomorrow. Bye".

"Bye Michio, have fun", Elsa called before they got into the car with their private driver.

Michio stood on the deck of the yacht for a while. He was anxious, and half of him was hoping that they would be serving alcohol there, and the other half was dreading the possibly that they would be. The legal age to drinking Alola was sixteen. The chances are it was the same law here. His Pokémon came out from below deck and started chatting and playing with one another. He decided to bring them all; After all, the more Pokémon he had the more likely the were to cause a distraction, and he was betting that he would need one for this boring night. After about twenty minutes, he decided to take out the small guitar he purchased with his first paycheck. He started closed his eyes and started strumming it, trying to remember the songs he taught himself back when he was ten.

"Um, Michio?" a voice asked after a while.

Michio opened his eyes and was surprised to find Soledad looking back at him.

"I thought we were meeting at the fountain near the gym", he responded, tucking the guitar back into its little case.

"I didn't realize that I would pass the yacht on my way to the ball", she explained. "And I didn't know you played guitar".

"Um. I don't, not really", he replied, standing up. He checked his watch. "It's time to go anyway".

"We can walk together then", said Soledad. Michio made a face. "Just pretend to not hate me. It's not like we have to hold hands. Chary, Wigglytuff, and Raticade can walk in between us if you want".

"Sounds good to me", Michio responded.

The two of them and their Pokémon walked in silence to the gym. When the got the place there was a line, and on the line were all of Soledad's traveling companions.

"So this is Michio. Wow he is really handsome", said the girl with black and green hair. "I am Anika's cousin Marie, by the way".

Marie offered her hand for him to shake, and he took it uncomfortably for a second. Soledad and Marie both giggled, but for different reasons. Marie's date, a pale, scrawny, fourteen year old bus boy glared at Michio enviously.

Everyone took turns introducing themselves to Michio while they were stuck on line. After they got in, Michio made an excuse to run the to bathroom.

" _I really wish Scarlett was here_ ", he thought to himself. " _Am I really having a panic attack? Whyyy?"_

Soledad came knocking on the door. "Hey, you aren't just going to blow me off, are you? Because that is even more embarrassing".

Michio groaned. "I'll be out in a minute. Just go get food or something".

"Fine", she sighed, leaving him alone.

A few minutes later Michio came out of the bathroom, deciding that it was even worse inside than it was outside. He joined Soledad over by the food table.

"I was worried you were going to stay in there much longer", she whispered to Michio.

"Nope", he replied.

"So can we dance then?" she asked hopefully.

They looked around. The battlefield had been transformed into a banquet hall. About a dozen couples were already dancing in the dimly lit room to music that was being performed by a live band.

"Ok", he agreed unenthusiastically.

He started to walk to the floor, but Soledad froze.

"What?" he asked.

"I just remembered that I don't know how", she confessed.

"Then why did you ask?" , he replied.

"Because in the movies that is always how it happens. The guy and the girl just always know how to dance. I forgot. I never went to a ball before without my parents", she said quickly.

"I can help, I guess", he told her, taking her hands. "It's not that hard, just follow my lead".

He and Soledad joined the others on the floor and danced alongside them. Their Pokémon also joined, and about fifteen minutes in Soledad finally got the hang of it.

"You are right. This isn't so hard. I thought it would be more fun. I'm kind of bored", she told Michio.

"It hasn't even been half of an hour", he chided. "But I am more than willing to leave".

"We can't go yet. It would be weird", Soledad responded, glancing over at Anika, Tobie, and their dates.

" _So close_ ", he thought to himself.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "I think I can talk and dance at the same time".

" _Well it will make things pass quicker_ ", he reasoned. "Sure".

"Great. So what have you been doing on the yacht? Are you like the captain?" she inquired.

"I am in charge of driving it, docking it, refueling, cleaning, making repairs, navigating, and everything in between", he answered.

"Sounds like a lot", she commented.

"Not really. Most of that stuff is really easy. I learned to do it when I was five, living on the island. And I get paid well and I have a lot of free time in between jobs", he explained.

"Do you sleep on there? It looks like it is big enough to have a few bedrooms", she inquired.

"Yeah, I have a cabin with a hammock and some space for my stuff. I also have my own bathroom and a kitchenette", he replied.

"Sounds like a dream job", Soledad sighed. "But my job is fun too. I have been traveling so much. We all have motorized bicycles, you know, those new bikes you petal like a regular bike but you go six times faster. And I have been to several different regions and caught a lot of new Pokémon since I last saw you. Of course I had to send most of them away, but when you come back to Pallet Town I can show them to you if we have extra time. I even got some rare ones".

"That's nice and all, but I don't think I will ever go back to Pallet Town", he responded.

"What do you mean?" Soledad asked, surprised. "You said you would come back".

"I did, to the group, not to Pallet Town. I don't think I will ever go back there", he answered.

"Why though?" she persisted.

"I will probably go to the Indigo Plateau, watch everyone compete, but as far as going back to Pallet, I don't think it's a good idea", he replied. "Her family wouldn't want me to be hanging around".

"I should have know this would be about Annastasia", Soledad said glumly. "Her disappearance has messed a lot of people up".

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"Something is wrong with Jay. I have known him a lot longer than you have, so it makes sense if you haven't picked up on it. But Jay is really depressed he is feeling really awful inside, and I think he is blaming himself even though he had nothing to do with Annastasia vanishing", she explained.

"That doesn't make any sense", Michio replied. "I talked to him several times. He seems fine. He won gym badges and got new Pokémon".

"Well Jay is complicated. He is very emotional and highly sensitive, but he can also be a rock when it comes to certain things. Important things, like Annastasia. He can hide a lot, but me, and Amber of course, know that when he isn't crying over something, then he is keeping it all inside. And it isn't good for him", Soledad responded. "He might be doing well in other things, but it's killing him on the inside. One day he is going to have a breakdown. The last time he had one of those it wasn't pretty. A lot was revealed, things he wasn't ready to share, and it ruined his life. Plus he isn't happy, which isn't right".

"Oh. I thought he was okay this whole time", he replied.

"I lot of people think that. That is the worse part", she responded.

"I know it seems like I didn't like him, but that wasn't true. I like him a lot more than those other brats that go on these journeys. Jay is unique, and he was a lot of talent and skill, and that isn't just in Pokémon battling", said Michio.

"Jay told me about what you said to him", Soledad admitted.

"What exactly?" he inquired.

"Just about how you were a lot like him when you were ten. How he were teased too and stuff. Just so you know, I pushed it out of him, demanded that he tell me what you said, so I sorta forced him to say it, but what he said was nice", she explained.

"Oh that. Yeah, we sorta did have a lot in common. I didn't make it up", Michio told her.

"Even the part about you being queer?" she asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"So what does that even mean. What are you specifically? I think Jay is still figuring out what he is. You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering. I want tell anyone".

"I am asexual. And I don't care if you tell other people, but I don't really want to talk about it", Michio responded.

"Oh. Well why not? Annastasia says that she is ace too. She had to have told you that" Soledad replied.

"We've talked about it before", he told her.

"I mean, I suppose I am too since I am eleven. Too young too know, right?" she inquired. "I could be just like you".

"Call me in five years and let me know", he responded.

"Is that why you are always so upset and angry? Because Annastasia never saw it as a bad thing. I mean, if anything it makes life easier. You might never have to worry about having kids, or STDs, of course. Of course then Annastasia pointed out that she has her mom's kids to help take care of, and she already has an STD, but at least some of the other stuff she won't have to worry about. Unless she wants to, I guess", Soledad replied.

"What STD?" he asked. "She never told me about that".

"Oh. Well its not like she keeps secrets. I just assumed you knew. She has HIV. She was born with it. She is used to take medicine for it, made her feel even sicker, so now she sorta doesn't take anything. But her doctors think its fine, since she's not married or anything" Soledad explained.

"Well that explains why her stress manifests in seizures", said Michio. "My brother is also HIV positive. Got it when he was sixteen by some person he doesn't even remember. He got seizures for months, but then they gave him some medicine to stop them".

"I didn't know she was having seizures whenever she was stressed", said Soledad. "I mean, I noticed her black out a few times, for just a few seconds at a time, and she would seem confused, but I normally just ignored it. I just assumed that it as nothing. She wouldn't fall down or anything like that, but it was still noticeable".

"I wonder if there was lot she didn't tell me", Michio pondered aloud.

"I wouldn't be concerned. He doesn't keep secrets from people unless she thinks it is just something irrelevant. Like she probably never told you about the HIV virus because she never had any reason to. I just sort of found out because I am her neighbor, and we have been friends with their family for so long. They are a very open bunch, and they don't really keep a lot of things secret, as I am sure you've noticed by now".

"She isn't the only one I miss, by the way", said Michio. "Believe it or not I have gotten used to you twerps. Especially Jocelyn. I left because I needed some personal space to figure things out. And I really miss that Pikachu. Scarlett was not an average electric rat".

"I know she wasn't," said Soledad, unfazed by the sudden change in subject. She had learned from previous conversations that it was something Michio did often, as did Annastasia. "Jessie talked to my dad, and he talked to the family who raised the Pikachu that he usually gets as eggs and brings to the lab. They come from an island that is located near the bottom of the Toka mountain range, towards the bottom of the Tree of Beginnings. All the Pokémon who live there are much stronger, healthier, and smarter than average".

"Well Scarlett was all of those things", Michio responded. "Annastasia said she needed her aura because it gave her energy. I think I need it too, because I have been hurting so badly since they left. I miss them both, really".

"I wouldn't have guessed that you would have cared for that Pikachu so much", said Soledad.

"You are the one who suggested I get her. I wanted the Charmander. It was the only Kanto Pokémon I had heard of, and I knew it was going to evolve into a Charizard. But you manipulated me", he replied accusingly.

"Well you were being a jerk", she said simply. "But that changed".

"I am still a jerk", he responded.

"Not to everyone, not to Annastasia, not to Scarlett", Soledad replied.

"Well they are special. Not many people are to me", he explained.

"I've noticed", she responded.

Michio and Soledad glanced over at their Pokémon. They were all getting along and playing or dancing with one another. Some of them were meeting for the first time, others were old friends.

"Lily told me that you and Annastasia were sleeping together", said Soledad randomly. "Of course we mean sleeping together, not having sex, but the point is we know you were closer than you showed. You were like a little family: you, Scarlett, Annastasia, Bleu, and Lil-G. So I get why you left. I think we all understand, except for maybe Jocelyn and Benny".

"So why did you leave? When I asked the others, they said it was to pursue Geo-catching, but you could have done that on you're own and still stayed with them", Michio said to Soledad.

"I needed a change in atmosphere too. And I wanted to do things that the other group was doing. No one in our group was that interested Pokémon coordination or performing, plus none of them wanted to talk to me about Geo-catching or help me look for a job. It's wasn't anything personal, I just found a better match", Soledad explained.

"I get it", Michio responded. "And it's a good thing you did that. More kids should think like that when they leave for their journeys".

"Did you just call me smart?" she questioned.

"Nope", he replied.

"I think you did. Thanks", Soledad replied.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, something that neither of them really expected, and at around 10:30pm, Soledad, Michio, and all of their Pokémon left the ball.

"Aren't your friends coming with you?" Michio asked as he glanced around the empty streets. "You said you only were going to stay two hours".

"I did. They were planning on staying longer. I told _you_ two hours because it seemed reasonable. If I said 'all night' I assumed you would wouldn't have agreed to come at all", she explained.

"There's possibility that would have happened", he replied. "Where are you staying?"

"There is a campsite up ahead; Pokémon center was full, with so many people in town for the ball. I am actually really tired, and everyone agreed to be back before midnight. As you saw Anika's little sister left forty-five minutes ago with her 'date' and his parents. She is staying at their house; they are family friends of Anika's, but they don't have room for all of us to stay there so we camped out instead", Soledad responded.

When they got to the camp, Soledad returned all her Pokémon except for Chary, who usually slept next to her when they were camping so that she could stay warm and protected.

"Are you going to be okay out here by yourself?" he asked, looking around. "I don't think I should leave you alone out here".

"I have six fully evolved Pokémon, and Chary is at a very high level", Soledad replied. "I am fine".

"I am going to hang out anyway. If more than person attacks you, your Pokémon might not be much help", Michio responded.

"Says the guy who would run off at night without even one Pokémon", Soledad chided.

"That was a stupid thing for me to do. I know better now though", Michio told her. "So listen to me. I will leave, but my Pokémon are staying here. They will just return to me in the morning. They are nocturnal anyway".

"That works", Soledad replied. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Leaving, going to another island. Not until the late afternoon though. During the day I have to get the boat ready and also the have some Pokémon they want me to take care of".

"Well if I don't see you again, bye and thanks. And good luck", Soledad told him.

"Same", he responded.

Michio told half Pokémon to stay with Soledad for the night, explaining that they had to bodyguard her while he went back to his yacht to sleep.

"Michio?!" he heard her voice call out after he had walked a few yards away from her tent.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I am hopeful too, by the way. I think Annastasia and Scarlett will both be fine", she said to Michio.

"Yeah. Goodnight Soledad", he called back.

"Goodnight", she said back.

Soledad did not see Michio the next day; when she woke up, his Pokémon were gone. Later when she stopped by the yacht and called his name no one replied. She had a busy day anyway, as she and her friends were also constantly on the move. As for her hope of Annastasia and the Pokémon's safe returns, she was not sure how confident she was. Now everyone knew she was officially MIA, except Jocelyn and the other young children, who didn't realize she was missing but was still unsure of what was going on. Soledad decided if she ever did see the monster fusion with her own eyes, she was going to find a way to catch it, and make it pay for what it did to her friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· Hiatus, Day 79

· Jay's issues

· Jessie, James, and Annastasia

AN: Soledad was one of those characters that right from the beginning was a little more bold than say, June, Takeshi, Jay, Benny, Tamaki, Logan. As you can see, she still considers herself somewhat of a guardian to Jay, just as she did back when they were in school together, and if you remember she did trick Michio into choosing Pikachu as a starter, in an attempt to get revenge on Scarlett for zapping her in Chapter 2 and revenge on Michio for being mean to her at the Cherryblossom festival. She figured they wouldn't be happy together, and she was right, until Annastasia forced them to bond. So I hope you liked this, the next chapter will show some more character development as well. Please review with your questions/comments. Thanks!:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: As you will see starting from this chapter, I go back and forth in time a bit. That it the purpose of me putting the "Hiatus, Day …" at the top of each of these last few chapters. I want to show what some of the other characters are doing, and twisted timelines are always fun to write. So the first part of this chapter takes place 50 days after Annastasia left, and the second part takes place 79 after she left. Also if things get confusing, I encourage you to re-read the chapter, or if I made an error that makes context very difficult to understand, PM me or leave a comment. So please enjoy the dark side of Jay and some other things and leave reviews if you can :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 50

"Welcome to the lovely Burge City!" an enthusiastic voice greeted the tired teens and children as they entered the town square. "Welcome one, welcome all!"

Two women and two men, all about thirty years of age, ran up to the group without hesitation. Rita, Lexi, Nolan, and the kids had already returned the Tauros and were now walking alongside their Pokémon teams. The odd strangers started shaking hands, and paws, fins, etc… with everyone in the group. Rita scolded them; she was cranky from traveling and annoyed that they were so touchy when none of them even knew who they were.

"Who are you people?" She demanded.

"We are the Burge City Welcoming Committee!" they answered with extra enthusiasm. "And we want to thank you for visiting us!"

"Um thanks", said Logan. "I never heard of a 'Welcoming Committee' before".

"Well I never heard of a talking Purrloin before! And a shiny one too! How special!" said a blond male.

"You are just so cute! Do you have a name?" asked one of the women.

"Which one of these adorable children is your trainer?" asked the other.

"Do you know any other tricks?" asked the man with ginger hair.

"Hey cool it!" Lily chided. "We may not be humans, but we are people. Back off".

"And my name is Logan, by the way", he told them, though they didn't seem to be paying attention to him anymore.

"This one talks too! And it's a Meowth!" woman number one exclaimed.

The blond man turned to Maya. "Do you talk too?"

"Um, no", she answered quietly, forgetting to substitute 'nya' for 'no'. She was still learning, after all.

"Wow. Three talking cats. One is a shiny, one is normal, and one is pink with pierced ears. We don't see that everyday in this small city", said woman number two. "I am Chelsea by the way".

"If you don't mind, Chelsea, we have to get our Pokémon to a Pokémon Center", Lexi told the woman.

"These kids are here for gym battles at the Burgundy Gym. We are also very tired and hungry. It's already noon and we haven't eaten since 8:00am", Nolan added.

"Well, in addition to being the Welcoming Committee of this lovely village, we also happen to be the four gym leaders of the Burgundy Gym", said woman number one. "I am Channel".

"I am Christopher", said the ginger.

"And I am Carlos", said the blond.

"Wow. We sure are lucky to have run into you", Lily said sarcastically.

"We happen to all be siblings, each one year apart from one another, and we have another sister who just become an official Pokémon doctor and another brother who just became a chef. We all live and work right by the gym. If you come with us we can fix up your Pokémon, cook you up something good to eat, and then battle you. We can be all done within a few hours", Christopher explained.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad", said Rita.

"I think we should follow them. It sounds very efficient", Lexi told the group.

"Ok", June, Jocelyn, Tamaki, Benny, Takeshi, Amber, Jay, and Nolan agreed.

Lexi bent down to talk to the two Meowth and one Purrloin of their group.

"I know they are kind of condescending, but think of this as your chance to educate them. Show them how smart and diverse Pokémon can be. Show them that you really aren't just pets. If they get out of line we can leave. And we are all on your side", she told the trio.

"Fine", said Lily. Maya nodded.

"That's a good point. I mean, if we don't stick up for ourselves, who is going to know who we really are?" Logan responded.

"Thanks for being cool, guys", Lexi replied. She turned to the four gym leaders. "Ok, we would love to accept your offer".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving their Pokémon, and June, who wanted to spend some time learning about Pokémon doctoring, with Dr. Caroline they all sat down in the large rec room turned kitchen area. The gym leaders' brother Cory cooked them homemade pizza, sushi, and ramen.

"I am so happy this place is air-conditioned", Amber commented.

"We are all grateful", said Tamaki. "I never traveled before, and I never even considered the intense weather patterns around these parts. Two days ago it was cold".

"And later today it is supposed to get cold again", said Amber. "I checked my phone this time. But I don't mind. The weather isn't going to stop me from catching more Pokémon. Besides, it's better Archery weather. The arrows fly better when its cold, and I want to catch some Ledian. I saw some passing over here earlier and there is bound to be more coming".

"Whatever you say, Amb", Jay replied, though his voice was distant. " _No ones cares"_

Amber started at him for a moment then looked away before he noticed. " _Did he mumble something under his breath at me?"_ she wondered.

"This food is great mister", Jocelyn told the chef, who decided to sit down and eat with them. "Thank you for cooking it for us".

"It was no trouble at all, kid. I am glad you like it", he replied.

"So I have a question for you three", Chelsea asked, pointing to Logan, who was sitting next to Jay with one hand, and Maya and Lily, who were at the other end of the table, sharing a high-chair with another.

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"Why do you talk?" she started.

"They same reason you do", Lily answered.

"Fair enough. I was wondering if a trainer taught you", said Christopher.

"Actually their parents taught them", Lexi told them. "Lily and Logan are twins. Their parents both talk. They learned on their own. None of them have trainers".

"Well what about you? If your parents didn't teach you how to speak like a human, how did you learn?" asked Cory, looking at Maya.

"Um….ah..", she stuttered.

"She is still learning", Lily said defensively. "I am teaching her".

"Awe sweet. Is she your little sister?" asked Channel.

"No, she is my lover", Lily answered.

The siblings all stopped eating and stared at the two of them intensely. Maya tried to ignore them and continued eating her sushi, but Lily glared back.

"Um, is there a problem here?" Lexi asked in a falsely sweet tone.

"No, its just very _odd_ ", Chelsea said pointedly.

"Why?" Jocelyn and Benny asked innocently.

"I didn't know Pokémon fell in love", said Channel. "I bet we can learn a lot from you talking Pokémon".

"Um, maybe", Lily mumbled, confused by the gym leaders' reactions.

Logan was also confused. Lily should have been owning this, not shying away. Shying away was usually _his_ role. Lily was the assertive twin.

"Actually you can learn I lot from us. Especially Lily. So um…have some respect. We have some pretty good perspectives on life", Logan told the siblings confidently.

"In that case I look forward to it, Logan", said Chelsea. "So talk to us. Tell us something we don't know".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gym battles ended up going very well. This gym also did double battles, and everyone earned a badge. Takeshi used his newly-evolved Beedrill and Scizor, June used Tia and a Tangela she caught in Celadon City, Jay used Togetic and a Pinsir he recently captured in the forest, and Amber used her Fearrow and Scooter. Jay meanly joked that there was probably a reason that the Burgundy Gym wasn't more popular, which was very unusual behavior for him, but no one decided to call him out for it. Not yet, at least.

"Onēsan would be so proud of you guys", Jocelyn told the others. "I wish she was here to see you win those badges"

"Well she isn't here, Jocelyn, and you are just going to have to get used to it", Jay replied despondently. "Do us all a favor and stop bring her up ever five minutes. It's annoying and pointless".

Everyone looked and Jay. They all noticed and acknowledged that his negative attitude was increasing in prevalence, but never before had he acted so distant and cold towards his little sister.

"Hey, why are you being so mean!" Jocelyn yelled at him. "You were never mean before! Now you are always mean".

"I am not being mean", he responded.

"Yeah you are Jay, cut it out", said Amber.

"Stay out of my business", he replied.

"Are you arguing again?" Rita questioned, making her way towards the back of the group. They were all on their way to the Burge City Pokémon Center. "This is the third time this week".

"I just want everyone to leave me alone", Jay, said defensively.

"We are, you are the one bothering us", Amber asserted.

"Jay, dude, she kinda has a point", said Tamaki. "You need to lighten up a little. You are letting too many things bother you".

"Whose side are you on?" Jay asked Tamaki.

"Both sides", he responded. "Look little man, we are all on the same side".

"He's right so stop it", Rita scolded Jay. "We are not going to treat you any different just because…."

"Don't say it, Rita", Jay told her.

"Look, I know things are tough, but things will get better, Jay-bird. She'll come back. Be nicer to your sister. And your friends. You're too adorable to become a douchebag", Rita told him.

"And we are here for you too, if you want to talk or something", Nolan told him.

"I'd rather not", Jay responded. He turned away from them and moved towards the very back end of the group.

"Are you sure Jay? It might make you feel better", June told him.

"I'm sure. Just leave me alone", he told them. "Seriously, just stop".

"Fine. Let's keep moving then", Rita announced.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 79

"I wonder if I should use Victreebell or Bayleef for my next battle", Jay said to Amber. "The next gym leader we are going to face has a whole variety of types, and we have to select five Pokémon to battle with. And we have to pick ahead of time, since that is this gym's rules. I want each one to be a different type since that seems to make the most sense. So what do think? What are you going to do?"

Amber got up off the couch of the Peach City Pokémon Center, stretched, yawned, and cracked her back. Pip and her Pidgeotto, Fearrow, Venomoth, and Butterfree got up too, as they were all resting on top of her.

"I dunno. I mean, I it's great I traded my Ekans for a Fletchinder, because now I have Talonflame, who is part fire-type. And I have Pip for electric, Venomoth for poison, and Wingull finally evolved into Pellipper, so I think I am going to use that mix", she responded after some thought. "You seemed really focused, why are you concerned? It's just another gym, and we aren't going there for a while. And you just killed it at this the last one. You, Bayleef, and Togetic beat all that dude's Pokémon; he didn't stand a chance".

"That's an exaggeration", Jay started. "We hardly made it. The only reason Bayleef was even still battling was because she refused to return; she collapsed the moment we got to the Pokémon Center! And Togetic was really worn out too".

"I am just saying you can chill a little more", said Amber. "I mean, I train half as much as you do and hardly ever worry and I do fine. You could loosen up. You've been super tense lately, not just in gym battles but also with everything. Just relax and let things go".

"Well not everyone is naturally the best at everything. Some of us have to work really hard", Jay responded irritably.

"Whoa Jay, slow down. Don't get mad at me. I am just telling you to relax. You can still enjoy yourself, even if, well you know…"Amber responded.

"I know, I know, 'I can still enjoy myself even though Annastasia is gone'. And 'worrying isn't going to help'. But focusing on the battle is just easier for me. If you want someone else to play with, go find Jocelyn. If you want to talk Pokémon battles, than come to me. But don't tell me to relax; I don't want to hear it. Especially from you".

"Jay, do you even hear yourself? You are being a jerk again. Just when I thought you had finally gotten over it too", she told him.

"I am not getting over anything anytime soon, so stop bothering me, and don't call me a jerk you brat", he replied.

"Pikaaaa!" Pip yelled at Jay, threatening to thunderbolt him.

"I am not a brat. And I didn't say you were a jerk, I said you were acting like one. There is a difference", she explained.

"No there isn't. Go away!" Jay demanded.

"No. I am staying here!" Amber yelled in his face. "You are doing the exact opposite of what Annastasia wanted you to do".

"Toge Togetic!" Togetic shouted at Jay.

"Bayleeef", Bayleef agreed.

"Pikaaachuuu", Pip added.

"Amber Ketchum you don't know what you are talking about", Jay replied, crossing his arms.

"Wow, my full name. How intense", she responded sarcastically. "She wanted you to be yourself, not some jerk. Since when do _you_ tell _me_ what to do? Since when do you care more about battling arguing then your own friends? Ever since she left you have been talking about nothing but gym battles, and when I change the subject or tell you to relax and stop worrying you turn it around and make me the bad guy. And you hardly ever talk to Jocelyn, it's a good thing she at least has Tamaki and Benny to spend time with. You are probably the reason June and Takeshi prefer to hang out by themselves instead of with us, and why Logan is always around Lily and Maya or Squirt Gun. And Rita, Nolan, and Lexi all agreed with me".

"You don't understand what its like for me. You are a good battler; you don't even have to try", Jay told her tearfully before slamming his face into one of his pillows.

"I try! I practice everyday. And this isn't even about Pokémon battles. Tell me what its really about", Amber demanded. "Now!"

"Your family isn't broken", he mumbled incomprehensibly into the pillow.

"What? I can't hear you. Lift up your face so I can understand", Amber demanded.

Jay lifted his head and roughly shoved the pillow to the floor. He turned and faced the wall so that Amber couldn't see his face. He didn't speak.

"Go on", she encouraged.

Jay flopped back down onto the bed; face down into another pillow, apparently losing his confidence to speak. But then after a few seconds he started.

"I just want her to come back and now I don't think she ever will. And I really want to just go home and hide forever but I can't do that because now I am the oldest. I have to take care of Jocelyn and our Pokémon and my parents and the baby because Annastasia always did those things but now she is gone and she might never come back", he explained in one muffled breath.

"Toge" Togetic sighed sadly, lying down next to Jay as he quietly grieved.

"Bayleeeeeef", Bayleef cried.

Amber groaned. "Jay, she is going to come back. Just because they don't know where she is, it doesn't mean…..it doesn't mean she is gone forever. You shouldn't think that way. It isn't healthy. Neither is hiding all the time. Everyone is wondering why you are always insisting on being alone and acting mean when you do talk. Especially to me. This is the most time we spent alone together in a long time. I don't get it".

Jay lifted his head up from the pillow but went back to facing the wall so that he didn't have to look at Amber. He waited a few seconds before he spoke again.

"I don't want to be around you because you are too much like her", he started. "Even though you don't look like her or sound like her you act like her sometimes, like now. You are beautiful and brave like she was and Jocelyn looks up to you and so do I. When we are just hanging out you remind me of her and it makes me sad so I don't want to be around you. Unless we talk about battling, because Annastasia never did that. So It would help me if could go away now".

"Togetic", Togetic sighed sympathetically, patting Jay on the shoulder.

"Bayyyy", said Bayleef , hugging him with her vines.

Amber sighed. "Jay, I am sorry. You'd think after being you number one for practically ten years I would remember that I am not supposed to yell at you. But you can't tell me to go away and expect me to take you seriously".

Jay was silent. His Pokémon chanted a few more words at him, and Pip motioned for Amber to say something more. Amber walked to the other side of the room so that she was between Jay and the wall.

"This isn't awkward", she told Jay, holding both of his hands in hers. "Because we are best friends. Look, I should have known what was going on. And battling does come naturally for me, but that is just luck. I do practice and work, but I know you have it rougher. I know being rich doesn't make life easier, so sorry if I implied that it does. If you want to be more serious, and focus only on battling, that is fine with me. I just think that maybe you should go talk to someone else about this. Because you can't live your entire life like this. You aren't happy. And I really believe she is okay, I am not lying to make you feel better. And I think you do too, deep down, but you are panicked. Annastasia is really tough and clever, after all, you just said it yourself: she is a lot like me. And her Pokémon and Lucario and Mewtwo would die before they let anything happen to her".

"Thanks Amb, sorry for flipping out", Jay said quietly. "And trying to tell you what to do before".

"Its okay. I mean you are a guy, somewhere in there, I think", she joked, poking him in the forehead. "So you were bound to try to control me at some point".

"I will never do that again, I promise", Jay told her.

"So do you want to get lunch now? It's already one", Amber suggested, checking her phone.

"Yeah I can eat", Jay answered.

"Toge!"

"Bayyyyleeeefff!"

"Pikachuuuu!"

Jay, Amber, and their Pokémon left the lobby and met up with June and Takeshi, who were sitting alone in the café sipping smoothies and playing Pokémon cards.

"Hey whatcha up to?" Takeshi asked them as they walked by.

"We were just talking. Going to get lunch now", Jay responded. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"Nolan and Lexi took Jocelyn and Benny to the movies, and I am pretty sure Rita is hanging out with that guy we met yesterday after dinner. And Tamaki was just in his room, talking to Soledad and Anika on video chat", June answered. "Oh, and our Pokémon as well as Lily, Maya, Logan, and Squirt Gun are getting an extra massage from Nurse Joy's Machoke".

"We already ate. You can play with us when you are done if you want", Takeshi suggested.

"Jay-bird? What do you think, we can only play with two or fours players", said Amber. "I'd like to play".

"Well, maybe one of the Pokémon would want to play", said Jay.

Amber sighed. "No Jay-bird, why don't you join us?"

"I don't want to", he answered.

"Pleeeaaasssseeee?" she begged. "It will be nice. You like this game".

"Amber, I would rather not", Jay replied.

"Do it for me?" Amber pleaded.

Jay sighed. "Sure. I mean, its sorta like battling, I suppose".

"Nice", said June. "We will finished up this game and be ready to start a new one when you are done eating".

"Great. Let's see what they got, Jay-bird", Amber told Jay as she dragged him towards the kitchen area.

"I liked the name Blue Jay better", June and Takeshi heard Jay whine as Amber took him away.

While Amber, Jay, and their Pokémon left to get their food, June leaned over to talk to Takeshi.

"I know he seems okay right now, but I think Jay is getting more and more depressed everyday", she whispered. "Amber said that he never wants to do anything and he cries everyday, and that he is only pretending to be interested in other things, like cards. Plus, everyone knows he's been acting rude lately".

"I know, but last time we tried to help we just made him more upset", Takeshi replied. "How are we supposed to handle this?"

"Well I know Nolan has talked to him a few times, but we haven't really talked to his parents. His mom and dad think he is doing fine. They don't understand that he is just pretending when they are around. I think we should call his mom and dad and tell them", June said quietly.

"Isn't that kind of low? Going behind one of your best friend's back? Tattle-telling? Butting into his business? It doesn't feel right", Takeshi responded.

"I normally would agree but I think that it is the right thing to do in this case. Someone needs to help him. I know his parents aren't necessarily the pictures of mental health, and they are hurting too, but no one loves him as much as they do. If they can't help them, they should at least know. Maybe they know someone who can. But we don't, we are just kids", June explained.

"You are right June. You are so smart", Takeshi replied, a little to loudly.

"Why is she so smart?" Amber asked casually as she and Jay sat down in the two seats

"Oh…um…she just beat me in Pokémon", he lied. He quickly picked up all the cards and shuffled them. "Ha-ha. I made a dumb mistake, and she outsmarted me, again. So what did you get to eat?"

"Just some pea soup", Jay answered. "It's a little cold out there, so I was in the mood for something warm".

"So was I. Except I got the carrot soup. Pea soup looks like cooked nose boogers".

"Amb, that's gross. Now I don't want to eat it anymore", Jay complained.

"Just pretend I never said anything," Amber retorted. Jay made a face, but he was so hungry that he started to eat anyway. Amber turned to June and eyed some of the Pokémon cards she had left out on the table. "Nice Shiny card. Where'd you get that?"

"Lily got it for me", June responded, holding up the blue Flaafy. "Apparently her and Maya are running the underground black market for counterfeit Pokémon cards. I kinda feel guilty for playing with this, but it was a gift, plus I still plan on collecting the real cards as well".

"I'm sure there are eleven year olds out their committing worse crimes", Amber commented.

June shuddered. "I sure hope not".

When their game was over, Takeshi and June convinced Amber, Jay, and their Pokémon to take a walk with them. Tamaki also joined them, as did Lily and Maya, who spotted them as they were leaving the café area. They decided it would be a great day to go down to the Peach City orchard, which featured some of the best fruit in the world, as well as over one hundred different types of peaches.

"As felines, we aren't really that found of peaches, but certain types of berries are good. Especially when you are hungry", Lily told the kids.

"Nya nyyy nya ny", said Maya.

"Maya says that Tamato berries are her favorite", Lily translated.

"Aren't those like super spicy? I thought only fire-type dudes could eat those things", Tamaki commented.

"Nya Nyaaaaa nya", she explained.

"Wow I didn't know that", Lily replied in shock.

"What did she say?" asked Amber excitedly.

"She said that her dad was a Pansear, which as you know is a fire-type", Lily told the group. "I guess you get it from that side of the family".

"Yes", Maya answered, nodding her head.

"Blue Jay you should try one of those," Amber suggested.

"Why in the world would I do that?" he inquired.

"It would be funny", she said simply. "Your reaction would make my week".

"No way. It would kill me!" he replied. "Try one yourself".

The orchard was located directly behind the Pokémon Center, so it only took them a few minutes to get there. Once they paid their entrance fee at the front gate, they could pick as much fruit as they wanted for an hour.

"We don't have to stay together the whole time", said June. "This place is all gated in, so there isn't anything dangerous in here. We should all just get the stuff that we want".

"I like that idea", said Amber. "Come with me, Blue Jay. I will show you where the Tamato berries are. I saw a pamphlet by the door…"

Amber dragged Jay in one direction. Bayleef, Togetic, and Pip followed. Tamaki decided that he wanted to get some apples for his mother's Espeon, who was still traveling with him, so he and the psychic Pokémon went their own way. June, Takeshi, Lily, Maya, Qualilava, and Ivysaur went straight through the orchard, not looking for anything in particular.

"I thought you wanted Tamato berries", Takeshi said to Maya.

"I do but n….nya nyasu nyyyy nya ny", she responded.

"Maya says that she wants to explore the orchard first, so that she can see what else they have", Lily helped her out.

"That's a good idea. I want to do that too. The pamphlet says there are all kinds of medicinal berries here too. And I cannot believe they have all those varieties of peaches. Who knew there were so many?" said June.

The four of them and their Pokémon walked around and picked fruit for a while until June decided to bring up the subject that was on the back of everyone's minds.

"I don't want to spoil anyone's fun, but while we are alone like this, I think we should talk about something important", June announced quietly after checking to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"It's about Jay, isn't it?" Lily responded. June nodded.

Lily sighed loudly. "I know. I have been worried about him too".

"Me too nyasu", said Maya.

"I was talking to Takeshi about talking to his parents, about letting them know how bad he is. They don't realize it. Jay needs us to help him", said June. "And in order to do that, we need to find other people to help him".

"Logan, Squirt Gun, Maya, and I were talked about this a few times. Actually, we brought it up to my parents", said Lily.

"What did they say?" asked Takeshi.

"My dad says that Jay's parents aren't acting like themselves. They are very stressed out. They say that all the Team Rocket bases are being bombed and agents are being scattered all over the place. There is a lot of fighting going on and they are terrified because they have no idea where their child is or how she is doing", Lily said sadly. "I know it sounds like I don't care that much and that I not too worried. But I do care, a lot, and I am extremely worried. Annastasia is like another sibling to me. Logan feels the same. We are being strong for Jay and Jocelyn, but it isn't working. Our parents know what is up with Jay, but they don't want to tell Jessie and James; they are afraid it will ruin them".

"Nya nya ny?" asked Maya. " _What should we do instead?"_

"I think we should find someone to help him ourselves", Lily suggested. "I have already been looking into it".

"Like a counselor?" asked June. "I don't know if he would like that".

"Its better than an intervention", said Lily. "He wouldn't like that even more".

"I wish his nanny and pop-pop were still around. They would help Jay when he was struggling. And his parents", said Takeshi.

"Lily, don't you think his mom and dad will want to do everything within their power Jay feel better? I do", June responded.

"I guess you do make a good point. What about Jocelyn? Any ideas?" she asked the group. "Should we let her know what is really going on?"

"Let's talk to his mom and dad. I know your parents don't want to stress them out more, but I think that they are going to find out eventually how Jay is feeling. He can't hide his forever", said June. "Let Jessie and James take care of Jocelyn".

"I guess I didn't really think about that. Unless Annastasia comes back real soon, they are going to realize that Jay has been wearing a mask", said Lily. "And Jocelyn doesn't have to worry about this just yet".

"Nyyyy", Maya sighed, putting a comforting arm around Lily.

"So tonight. We should let Amber in on this too. And Tamaki, Rita, Lexi, Nolan, and even Soledad. They should all know too", said Takeshi.

"We can't do it tonight", said June. "Takeshi and I have plans".

"Oh yeah, your _date_. We have to until tomorrow night then", said Lily.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jessie and James were staying in the basement of the Team Rocket base in the Toka region. Or rather, what was left of it. The base had been blown to smithereens; the only part of it that remained was the basement, and that was where the survivors were staying. They were fortunate to have their own room, as the basement was rather extensive, but they were not allowed to leave under Domino's orders, as she and Archer were the based leaders. Now it was late in the day and they were resting on their temporary bed, watching the news on T.V.

"Another vicious attack leaves twenty-four people dead and eleven seriously injured in Blackthorn City. It appears that no humans were behind the attacks, and that these odd-looking Pokémon attacked without instruction", a newscaster announced.

"This is depressing. Can we change the channel?" Jessie requested.

"Yeah, I don't want to watch it either", James responded.

Jessie leaned back and rested on James as he flipped through the channels, but every station had the same or similar news. The fusions were everywhere; even though Team Rocket knew how to control them on an individual basis, there simply weren't enough agents to go around,

"Just turn the T.V. off", Jessie suggested after about ten minutes of channel surfing,

James turned off the power and watched Jessie instead. She moaned a little bit as she flipped onto her side, clearly uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" James offered.

"Yeah, I would really like my daughter back", she responded.

"I know Jessie-chan. I do too", he said softly.

"I told you not to call me that", Jessie responded.

"I always forget. I am sorry", James told her.

Jessie sat up so that she could look him in the eyes. "No I am sorry. It's a good nickname. It's sweetie, cutie, baby, and sweetheart that you are never allowed to call me".

"What do you want to talk about? She is obviously on your mind. She is on my mind too. All the time. Even when I am thinking about everything else too", said James.

"I want to talk about the last time we saw her. There was something that Lucario said that seemed, well, ominous to me. And I didn't pick up on it until just recently, after our last meeting in Viridian", Jessie replied.

"Then tell me about it", he suggested.

**Flashback**

"Got everything Anna-chan? Extra large water bottle? Hygiene supplies? All the Pokémon care items? Your medicine? Your snacks? Your tracker?" James interrogated.

"Papa I told you I have it all. I triple-checked. I swear", the seventeen year old replied.

"Pikaaa", said Scarlett, picking up the small satchel and draping it over her body.

"Be careful with that satchel. I have had it for a long time. It was a gift", Lucy told the Pikachu.

"I thought you stole it from Bonnie," said James.

"Same difference", she shrugged.

"Piii" , Scarlett sighed.

"You should really say your final goodbyes now. We are going to be camping out for at least three weeks", Lucario told the Annastasia, her parents, and Pokémon.

"I told my friends and siblings that would call once a week", Annastasia recalled. "And since I can't bring my phone with me, they are going to be disappointed. Especially Jocelyn. I promised her".

"When this week is up we will explain everything to them", Jessie told her daughter.

"So don't yous worry dat pretty little head of yere's", Meowth added.

"Thanks guys. I guess this is goodbye, at least for a little while. I will meet you back at this spot twenty-one days from now", she said to her parents.

"Bye Annastasia. Take care of yourself", said Lucy. She climbed up on a rock so that she could give Annastasia a closer hug. Meowth did the same.

"Be careful Anna-chan", said James. "We love you. Stay safe".

"Tarrrria Altaria tar", Bleu told them.

"Your Altaria says that he would do anything for you for you, die if he had to, Annastasia", Lucario translated.

"Lillipup pup Lillipup", Lil-G barked.

"And she says she would do the same", he added.

"Pikachuuuu!" Scarlett exclaimed

"And Scarlett too of course".

Annastasia bent down and pet all three of them. "That is very brave, and sweet you guys, but I won't let that happen. I will do my best to not put myself in a situation like that".

"That may be hard to avoid", Lucario said quietly, but darkly.

"What do you mean?" Jessie demanded.

"Forget it", he said.

"What do you mean?" James and Jessie repeated together.

"I don't want to alarm you. But this training is dangerous. You cannot get angry with me. The aura is a powerful force. Taking it one is a difficult task, which is why we are going out into the very tops of the mountains. It is peaceful up there and there are healing springs in which she can rest and recover. I have with me some of the most valuable potions in the world with me to help her if she injures herself. But if she doesn't try to control this force, then with no training at all it will come to consume her entirely anyway, and she will have no chance. With this she at least has a chance".

Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, and their Pokémon were shocked. Annastasia, however, nodded knowingly.

"Honey, did you know this already?" James asked. Annastasia nodded.

"Why are you just telling us this now?" Jessie demanded of Lucario.

"We knew you would flip out", Annastasia answered for him. "Mother, there is nothing you can do about it. I know I just got here three days ago, and I am already jumping into this training, but the truth is I have know about this for a while. Instinctively I knew it my whole life. Just a gut feeling, you know? I knew that the aura thing was dangerous and that it could be good or bad, and I always knew learning to control it would be difficult and painful".

"But deadly?" Meowth said. "No one eva told us dat".

"I have confidence that Annastasia will be fine. Although she is just a fragile human dealing with a powerful aura that even some Pokémon cannot handle, we have many ways to help her", Lucario responded. "Mewtwo is meeting us there. He can help her too".

"Pikachu"

"Tarrrrria"

"Pup pup"

"We should go, Annastasia", said Lucario.

"Mom, papa, I love you. Relax. Especially you, mom. Don't take your frustration out on Meowth and papa. Its not good for the baby anyway", she told her parents.

"Annastasia was born to do this. I am sorry it had to be this way though", was the last thing Lucario said to them.

Everyone exchange one last goodbye and a group hug before parting ways. Three weeks later, Jessie and James returned to that spot, waiting for them to return, but they never did. When they contacted headquarters and had Rumika scan for her tracker, they discovered that all the radars were disfunctioning and that her tracker signal was dead. The last scan showed that they were inside the Tree of Beginnings, which is what they had reported, and they had no signs of leaving the Tree. However they had no way of being able to use their radar to scan for her, and when they sent Pokémon to go search, they discovered that the Tree was impermeable; there was nothing they could do get into it, physically or digitally. Now, months later, people still don't understand what was going on, not even her family.

**Flashback over**

"He said 'Annastasia was born to do this'" , Jessie repeated. "To do what exactly? To become a sacrifice? Is that why she miraculously survived as an infant? Just so that she could die seventeen years later? _She was born to do this_. What a horrible thing to say. As if she had nothing else to live for. Her only purpose in life was to stop those fusions. Those experiments. And we don't even know who is behind it all. It's sick and wrong I hate the Lucario. We should sacrifice him instead".

"Jessie calm down." James responded.

He took picked at her fingers to loosen the grip on the pillow she was about to rip apart. It was their only one in this second-hand dorm. Once free he placed the pillow on the other side of the bed. And let her squeeze his hands instead.

"How can I relax, James? She is missing. We don't even know if she is dead or alive. She could have died the moment her tracker went off the scanner or she could be dying right now. She could have been suffering. She could still be suffering", Jessie cried. "And we might never find the answer".

"We will, Jessie we will. If it's the thing I do. And she could still be fine. There is no evidence that she or any of her Pokémon have been killed or seriously injured. Her aura is still present, which means that she is still here, one way or another", James explained.

"Or she got sucked up by that Tree. Like we did once. Except this time no one is there to sacrifice themselves for her", Jessie ranted.

"I would", he said quietly. He regretted it after seeing Jessie's reaction.

"No, no way! James don't even…think about it. Even if that did work, which it may not, Annastasia wouldn't want it. And it wouldn't help us. You can't do that to us, to our family. You have other kids, you know. And me", she scolded.

"I didn't really think that through. I was just thinking that if you had to choose between Anna-chan and me, who do you think deserves it more? There are a lot of things in life she hasn't done yet", James explained.

"Argh. I would prefer to have the twerp sacrifice himself. That sounds like something he would do", Jessie responded.

James frowned. "Don't suggest it: he might actually do it".

Someone knocked at the door. "Is it safe to come it here?"

"It's open!" Jessie and James called together.

Jessie quickly wiped her wet eyes as Meowth, Lucy, Chimecho, Mime Jr., Arbok, Serviper, Inkay, and Wobbufet strode through the doorway.

"Hey you guys. Where are the other Pokémon?" James asked them.

"Hangin' out with dere buddies near de river", Meowth answered.

"I thought it would be too cold out there for them", James mused.

"They said they don't mind. Growly and Ninetales are out there. They are pretty hot. They make everything around them heat up", Lucy explained.

"That makes sense", James replied. "They haven't been doing a lot of playing the last few days anyway".

"Yous feelin' alright Jess? Yous look pale", Meowth commented.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. Duh feel sick. You would too if you had half watermelon inside of you and your seventeen year old princess was MIA" Jessie started.

Wobbufet stopped her by handing her a mug of hot cocoa. She smiled and took it from him. Then she patted the loveable blue blob on the head.

"Now see. Wobbufet knows what I want", Jessie said pointedly as she leaned in to take a sip.

"Woooobbbbbaaa", Wobbufet saluted her.

"I was just askin' a question. I was gonna offer to get yous somethin'. Like food or one of those seltzer water dings yous drink sometimes", Meowth said defensively.

Meowth, Lucy, and the other Pokémon sat down on the extra bed. They didn't have a lot of free space to move around inside the underground dormitory, but they were given an extra room large room because of their situation. Only the base leaders and a handful of agents were aloud to stay in those spaces.

"So while yous are mad at me anyway, I may as well be de bearer of bad news", Meowth started.

"It's not bad news", Lucy injected before Jessie and James could start asking questions. "I actually think it is great news".

"And I am not mad at you, Meowth, I am just stressed and a little short-tempered at the moment. What 'news' do you have for us?" Jessie responded.

"Weeze were talkin' to all of yere Pokémon and de all agree dat weeze should return home. Back to Pallet Town", said Meowth.

"Is that true, Chimecho? Mime Jr. ?" James asked his Pokémon. They nodded and chanted their names.

"Serviper, Arbok, Wobbufet, do you all want to go back as well?" Jessie asked hers.

"Servippper", the snake hissed in agreement.

"Charrrrbok"

"Wobbufet Wobbb"

"They think that it will be best for everyone. Even though Annastasia and the others haven't returned, waiting in this basement isn't going to make her come back any sooner. If….when…she turns up, we will be the first to know anyway. We can get on a plane and get here in less than an hour. At home everyone will be more comfortable. It will be better for the Pokémon, for you, for Meowth and I, and for the baby that you are going to have", Lucy explained.

"I am just hesitant to leave. I want to be the first one to see her", Jessie replied.

The food and sleeping here isn't very good; and you are already stressed as it is. You are going to lose this baby too if you stay here much longer, doing nothing but watching the news and freaking out", Lucy chided. "Sorry of that was harsh but its true. I really believe that we should go back".

"I agree with you, Lucy", James responded. "I have been thinking about this too. I don't want to abandon Annastasia in these mountains, but you are right: us waiting for her here isn't going to make her get here any quicker. And it will be better if we return to a more comfortable place. None of us like it here. Pallet Town is safer and quieter and we have access to everything we need".

"Am I outnumbered?" Jessie asked the group. Everyone present nodded. Jessie sighed. "Okay. I don't want to argue. I just want my baby. So unless she sends us a message letting us know that she will be here tomorrow, I say we leave as soon as possible. Why spend another night here anyway?"

"Good, now follow us", Lucy replied.

Meowth got up and opened the door to their dorm. He and Lucy led Jessie, James, and the other Pokémon down the short hallway to a custodial closet. Everyone stared at the two cats quizzically.

"Well weeze gots a little somethin' fere yous in here. Say 'goodbye' to dem private jets 'cuz de future is now danks to science!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Meowth, what nonsense are you spewing?" Jessie inquired.

"It's in here. Wait till you see. I bet yous forgot 'bout dis", he said as he pushed open the closet door.

Inside the closet was what appeared to be a small elevator-like capsule made of glass.

"That is Clement's human teleporter", James said in disbelief. "There is one here! Are you saying he made more, and that the other one is in Pallet Town?"

"That is what he told us", Lucy responded. "Clement, Serena, Cilan, and Iris brought this over yesterday".

"Wow. And he tested it?" Jessie questioned.

"He said he sent himself through this about a dozen times. And that it is safe for you with the baby", Lucy answered.

"And if weeze go through dis weeze can go back and forth between Toka and Pallet Town with only a twenty-second commute!" Meowth exclaimed. "Who wants to go first?"

Chimecho, Inkay, and Mime Jr. clung to James and urged him to go into the capsule. "Well we aren't packed or anything".

"Silly James. Didn't yous hear me say 'twenty second commute' ? Just try it out. More den one can go at a time. He said as many as yous can fit", Meowth responded.

"Sure", James said as he stepped into the machine with his three Pokémon.

"Now press de red button. I already had it pre-set for Pallet Town", Meowth explained through the glass.

"You better not break him", Jessie told Meowth and Lucy.

"He will be fine", they answered together.

"Ok, here it goes", James whispered as he pushed the button.

The container filled up with a cloudy substance, and when it cleared, James was gone.

"Now give it a few moments and he will return", said Lucy.

About two minutes later James reappeared, but the Pokémon were all gone.

"Where did de udders go?" Meowth questioned.

"I told them we were on our way, so just to hang out there. This way we did have to worry about forgetting them or something".

"What a great thing to have. I say we buy a vacation home in Alola. We will literally be able to walk there", Jessie suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me", said Lucy. "But now might not be the best time to be planning that sort of thing. Now we have to go get our shit together".

The group went back to their dorm and packed their things. James called Domino and Archer, the base leaders, and informed them that they were going back to Pallet. Apparently they already knew about the teleporter, as Clement had consulted with them before bringing it over via plane.

"Jess, this is good, finally going home, knowing that we are only a few minutes away if we need to come back sooner".

"I just miss her so much. I wish we could have protected her more. I think if I was a better mother, then none of this would have ever happened", Jessie said quietly, making sure no one but James could hear.

"Not true at all. We will find them. Everyone. Acorn, Aliyah, the Pikachu, Lil-G, Bleu, Lucario, Mewtwo and above all, Annastasia. She is out there still, I can feel it. And Jessie, even…..even if she doesn't make it, you can't blame yourself. You helped her get this far", James told her. "You helped her to do her best".

"But now look where she is. Lost in the mountains. Oh god. I wonder what she is going through. This is the worse thing that could have happened", Jessie responded.

"No its not. She will come back. I just know it", he repeated.

"Come on yous two. We're all packed. Yous just gotta get dem udder Pokémon from outside. Lucy and I will see yous at home", Meowth told Jessie and James.

"Right, bye", said James.

"James, do you really believe that our sweet little Acorn or Aliyah could have been the same Mew that has been living in that Tree of Beginnings?" Jessie wondered aloud.

"Yes, I do", he responded.

"Do you think that they ever got to her, after we asked them to help look for her?" Jessie asked.

James was about to respond when his cellphone rang.

"It's from Logan. Odd, he usually dials Meowth or Lucy before me, and they both have their phones on them", he commented before answering the video chat.

The screen showed Lily, Maya, Logan, Tamaki, Takeshi, June, and Amber. James noticed right away that their own children were not present.

"Hi James, Jessie. Do you have some time to talk privately? There is something we need to talk about"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· More timeline twisters

· Annastasia

· Stuckness

AN: Don't worry I didn't forget about the Volbeat and Illumise. Their time will come. Anyway please review if you can. I love your reviews and beautiful thoughts are always welcome:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So reminder to be mindful of the timeline twister thing. Events aren't described in chronological order. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 5

"Lucario, are you this is the right way?" Annastasia inquired.

"Pikapi?" asked Scarlett.

"Yes I am positive that we are headed in the correct direction", Lucario answered. "Close your eyes and focus, just like I showed you the other day. The aura will guide you the way it is guiding me".

"I am but it is really hard to focus when you have been hiking and training almost nonstop for forty eight hours straight", Annastasia replied. "It's a miracle I haven't had another seizure yet".

"Altaria Tarrrria"

"Piiiika"

"Pup pup!"

"I suppose we should take another break", Lucario decided.

"Thanks", Annastasia sighed. She glanced at her watched. It was already 3pm. They hadn't stopped for food or water in over five hours.

"Pikachu chu", Scarlett said to Lucario.

"You are right. I keep forgetting that humans are not as…sturdy….as Pokémon", Lucario responded.

Annastasia collapsed onto the ground. Bleu lay behind her, and she rested against him. Scarlett unzipped her backpack for her and handed her a re-energizing potion.

"Thanks Scarlett, but I think that I just need some water for now", Annastasia told the Pikachu.

"Lillipup pup Lilli", said Lil-G.

"Your Lillipup is right, Annastasia. You are very worn out. You should have warned us to stop earlier", Lucario told her. "Drink the potion, it will make you feel a lot better".

"If you can use aura to read minds, shouldn't you have known earlier to stop?" Annastasia questioned.

"You have a strong will. You made it seem like you were fine. You tricked Scarlett too", Lucario responded.

"Piii", Scarlett agreed.

"I just didn't want to hold you back", she replied.

"Don't worry about that. We have a long journey ahead of us. You are moving along fine. It's only been a few days. I don't expect you to progress for at least a few more weeks".

"Lucario, you are tough, but you are kind", Annastasia responded before taking a large chug of water from her canteen.

The group of five rested for about twenty minutes. Annastasia and her Pokémon took a powernap while Scarlett and Lucario chatted. After the break was up, they continued toward their destination: the Tree of Beginnings.

"I am trying to focus on the aura, but I am so distracted", Annastasia told Lucario. "I never felt like this before".

"It is a lot of hard work. Scarlett, help her out", Lucario instructed.

"Pikachu", she answered.

Scarlet jumped onto Annastasia's shoulder and pressed her forehead to the side of her temple, shutting her eyes in concentration. Annastasia did the same. All of a sudden she saw it, the shape of a figure. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Did you see anything?" Lucario inquired, noticing her expression.

"I saw Mewtwo", she answered.

"Yes", Lucario responded. "He is-"

"Right here", Mewtwo interrupted. He stepped in front of them. "Is this the first time you ever saw anyone with your aura?"

"No, there have been other times", she replied. She remember that time she used it to find Michio and Scarlett down by the lake, and how she had used it a few times by accident to help her find Pokémon to capture for Team Rocket. "I have used it a few times before, but only for a few brief moments, never really intentionally though".

"We are almost to the Tree of Beginnings", Lucario informed the group. We can teleport there now, but I think we should stay out here for at least another week, maybe two, then we can start practicing using aura inside the Tree".

"Pup Lilliipuppp pup?" asked Lil-G.

"Annastasia has to practice using aura inside the Tree because it is harder to summon aura inside there, and that is where she will be needing to use it the most", Lucario explained. "Right now she is not ready. Mewtwo is here to help her get stronger. We will all train together. In a week or so we will go to the Tree. We will practice, retreat, and then in another few weeks we will return and travel to the heart of the Tree. There the monster fusion lies waiting. We will all go together, but we need Annastasia's aura to be very strong, otherwise she won't make it".

"Pikachupi pika?" Scarlett inquired.

"You have to practice to. You have much better control over your aura compared to Annastasia, but you need to be prepared to help her", Lucario answered.

"Piii", she sighed.

"Annastasia, take that potion, you need it now", Lucario told her.

"Potion?" Mewtwo inquired.

"Pup Lillipup", Lil-G explained, pointing to Annastasia's knapsack.

Annastasia dropped the bag to the floor and took out the potion. Mewtwo observed it.

"Yes this will be very good for you", he told her. "Drink it".

"Sure. Here goes nothing", she said, unscrewing the top and chugging the potion. "Yuck…this tastes disgusting!"

"It's made from a special mineral dust found only in these mountains", Lucario responded.

"So it is basically like you are eating dirt", said Mewtwo.

Annastasia gagged. "Thanks for the warning".

"Tarrria", Bleu cooed, using heal, making the unpleasant taste in her mouth disappear.

"Thanks bud", she told her Pokémon.

"Tar tar", he responded.

"Pikachuuuu Pikachu!" Scarlett exclaimed after sniffing the empty potion bottle.

"Scarlett is saying that she always used to have to take these potions back when she was a baby Pichu, before she was taken to the Oak lab", Mewtwo translated. "How interesting".

"So if I choke these down daily I suppose I will be a beast too, huh Scarlett?" Annastasia asked playfully.

"Chu chu", She replied.

"How do you feel?" asked Lucario. "It normally takes about a minute or so for the effects of the potion to start kicking in".

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a lot better", Annastasia answered.

"Try creating an aura sphere. Throw it to me and I will catch it", Mewtwo suggested.

"Yes do that", Lucario agreed.

"I will try", Annastasia responded, closing her eyes.

Annastasia concentrated as hard as she could, focusing on nothing but what Lucario had told her about creating the aura spheres. She had never been able to create one bigger than a Ping-Pong ball, but at this moment she felt extremely powerful. Her stomach did flip-flops and her head spun as her focus deepened. Her hands started to vibrate subconsciously and she felt them getting heavy. She opened her eyes and discovered that she was indeed doing it. Between her open hands, for the first time in her life, was an aura sphere. And it was big too, about the size of a basketball.

"Pikaa!"

"Tarrrrrria!"

"Lilililil!

"Annastasia you are doing great. Now toss it forcefully, like we practiced", Lucario instructed.

"Ok, catch", she told Mewtwo, leaning back in order in create momentum.

Mewtwo reached out his arms and braced himself. He caught the sphere with a hint of difficulty, something that made Annastasia a little proud inside. After all, he was one of the world's most powerful Pokémon; it was amazing to think _her_ power could make him struggle, even if it was only for a few seconds.

After catching the sphere, Mewtwo smashed it into the ground, causing it to vibrate. The Pokémon all chatted excitedly and Lucario patted Annastasia on the back.

"Not too bad, for a human", Mewtwo told her.

"That was incredible. That potion though, it was only because of that", she responded.

"The potion only enhances. Like what coffee does to the mind. If you weren't so worried about your friends and family and have been getting enough quality sleep and food then you would have been able to do that without the potion", Lucario assured her.

"Pi ka" Scarlett agreed.

"I have never seen a human with such ability", Mewtwo told her. "No wonder we need you".

The group of now six, one human and five Pokémon, walked until they got to a small grotto near a little stream. Several hours passed before they decided to stop for another break.

"I think you need another break. I know that potion made you feel better. But it is already dark out. You need food", Mewtwo told her. "I've only seen you drink a little bit of water since I joined you this afternoon. And you need to sleep".

"I like the sound of that", Annastasia responded.

Annastasia washed up by the stream, refilled her canteen, fed her Pokémon, gave Scarlett her medicine, and got out her cooking supplies while Mewtwo and Lucario built a fire and collected berries. Then they all sat and ate together.

"This week has gone by so quickly. In two days it will have been a whole seven days", he told the Pokémon as they sat around the fire, eating the meal they prepared together. "I had promised I would call everyone".

"There is no phone service out here, so even if you were to bring any type of technology, the phone would be useless", Mewtwo explained. "Not even that airplane-messaging thing your father likes to use works out here".

"Yeah I know. He told me about that", Annastasia responded. "I just feel guilty. Mom and papa will cover for me I guess".

"Well your friends will understand. They are a very perceptive and understanding group", Lucario told her. "I can feel it when I am around them".

"You should have gotten to know us better," Annastasia told Lucario. "Why were you so hesitant to join us?"

"It wasn't shyness or dislike, it was because I didn't want to scare your younger friends, have them worry about something for no reason", he answered. "I know I can be intimidating, and I am not very good at making excuses, even if it is for another's benefit".

"You are nicer than I originally thought, Lucario. I like having you as a companion. I hope we can stay friends after this", Annastasia responded.

"I hope so too", Lucario replied.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but it is important for you to remember not to take those potions in excess", Mewtwo warned. "They are very strong, even for Pokémon. Humans aren't really supposed to consume them. They can have some nasty side effects if you take too many".

"Don't worry about it. I understand", Annastasia told him.

"Good. Now get some rest. I have a lot of practice scheduled for tomorrow", Mewtwo told her.

"As do I" Lucario added.

"Goodnight, sleep well", she told the Pokémon. "If you guys even sleep".

"We do, occasionally", Mewtwo responded. "Goodnight".

"Pikaaaachu", Scarlett yawned as she followed Annastasia into the tent they had set up for her inside the grotto. Lil-G and Bleu followed them.

Annastasia changed out of her uniform and into a thick sweatshirt and pajama bottoms. The Pokémon gathered near her sleeping bag and waited for her to turn in. when she finally got into her sleeping bag and lay down, Scarlett curled up into the spot between her chin and collarbone and Lil-G lay by her feet. As always, Bleu was behind her. She lay on her side so that she could still see the stars.

"Thanks for coming her with me. I know you all miss your Pokémon friends. And the Pokémon Center. I feel guilty for bringing you out where it is so dark and cold and lonely", Annastasia told the Pokémon. "Thanks for keeping me company".

"Pikaaaachu", Scarlett sighed contently.

"Tarrrrria", Bleu purred.

"Lillllipup", Lil-G yawned.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now. I wonder if they even notice that I am gone", she whispered.

"Pika Pikachuuuu", said Scarlett. She made an impression of a face that looked suspiciously familiar.

Annastasia giggled. "Yeah I bet he misses us. A lot. Is weird, I never wanted anyone to miss me before".

"Pikachu pi pika", said Scarlett.

"You feel the same way? Well I guess that means he knows how to leave an impression", Annastasia responded, a bit surprised at how well she could understand the Pikachu. She assumed it was an aura thing, although Michio seemed to get along with her the same way.

"Annastasia, it doesn't sound like you are sleeping", she heard Lucario's voice echo in her head. Literally.

"Keep your telepathy to yourself", she called to him.

"Goodnight Scarlett, let's go to sleep for real now", she told the Pokémon.

"Pikapi", she replied, shutting her eyes as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 79

Jessie and James watched the video screen expectedly, waiting for someone to talk. Everyone except for Benny, Jay, Jocelyn, and their teenage group leaders were present.

"Um, yes Logan, we can talk now if you want", James answered. "What is going on? Where is Jay and Jocelyn?"

"No one is hurt are they?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"No, no one is hurt", June assured the parents. "They are in Jay's room together, watching a movie with a bunch of their Pokémon and Benny. Rita, Lexi, and Nolan know where we are, they are hanging out in the lobby".

"Are you alone? We kinda wanted this to be a private conversation. You can tell my parents about it afterwards, but I think it's best if they stay out of it for now", Lily told Jessie and James.

"We are alone. Can you kids tell us what is going on before we have a panic attack?" James asked.

"You should sit down. It's about Jay", Amber started.

Jessie and James both took a seat on the bed. They looked at each other worriedly, then back at the video screen.

"Jay hasn't been completely honest with you", Amber started. "He's not as okay as he is making you think he is".

"He is very depressed about Annastasia being gone. And he is not acting like himself. We are all worried about him, a lot", Lily finished.

"He is depressed? How do you know? Since when?" Jessie questioned. "We talk to him every night and he never told us this".

"What exactly has he been doing?" James asked, trying his best not to panic.

"It's mostly little things", Logan started. "Things we normally wouldn't notice if they happened once in a while".

"But they aren't once in a while anymore", Amber continued.

"I think we should give some examples", they heard June whisper to the others.

"Um….well…a…for example, Tamaki started. "Jay usually doesn't get offended that easily…but now he freaks out over ever little thing. He even flipped out on me a few times. And Jay doesn't usually flip out either. If anything he just defends himself and leaves it at that".

"And he has been picking fights more", said Amber. "With me, with other trainers that we meet on the road".

"And we sorta just ignored it all for a while until we started to notice that Jay wasn't doing the other things that he normally did", said June.

"Like play his guitar a little before going to bed, or spending a lot of time getting ready in the morning, or talking to his Pokémon, or being in a good mood all the time. He never talks about the stuff like fashion, or music, or the T.V. shows that he likes to watch when we spend a few nights at the Pokémon Centers. He doesn't ever want to play games with us or just hang out or talk anymore. All he wants to do is battle Pokémon. It's all he ever thinks about", Takeshi explained.

"Are you sure Jay isn't just growing up? Maybe maturing a little bit since his sister isn't around. That is what Jocelyn seems to be doing", James responded, though he was concerned as well. Very concerned.

"We thought that too for a while but Jay is also doing other things that are making us worried", said June.

"He gets very angry at us all the time. This is Jay, who has never been angry in his entire life. And then he cries. I never saw or heard him cry so much before. And he always talks about Annastasia when he is sad, and he doesn't smile either. He says he doesn't know what to do anymore, and that he can't stand anything anymore. We think he should go home with you. It's been almost three months and he is getting worse", Amber explained.

"It's not that we don't want him around, its just that the little guy to be safe. He also disappears at night sometimes at Rita caught him once and they had a huge fight at 1am and we even got kicked out of a Pokémon Center for it", Tamaki told them.

"Jay….our Jay…. got you kicked out of a Pokémon Center? I…I can't believe it", Jessie stuttered. "Why didn't Rita, Nolan, or Lexi tell us about this?"

"They know you have a lot on your plate. We were hesitant to call you at first, but we decided that someone had to do something", June responded. "And I think they feel sorry for him."

"We will be there in the morning. We would come tonight, but if we leave now, we won't get there until midnight. Jay is coming with us whether he likes it or not", Jessie said. She was clearly upset.

James was also upset, but he wasn't angry. "We will be there early. We will explain the situation when we arrive. Just tell Rita, Lexi, and Nolan so that they know to expect us", he told the kids.

"Please don't be mad at Jay", said June. "We don't want Jay to be in trouble. We just wanted him to get help".

"Jay isn't in trouble", James assured them. "So….thanks for calling, and uh…letting us know what was going on. Call us right away if anything else happens..bye"

"Bye", the kids responded in unison.

Jessie and James hung up the phone. Once the screen was dark, Jessie turned to James.

"I can't believe we didn't see this. Jay. I could always tell in the past what he was feeling. This whole time I thought he was okay, but it was just a lie. I can't believe he was lying to us", James said sadly.

"He is ten years old. I suppose he was going to start lying to us at some point", Jessie sighed. "We can't go too easy on him".

"We can't yell at him though. It will make things worse for him. It might get him to stop misbehaving, but it will make him miserable. I think I should handle this", James told her.

"What? Why just you?" Jessie questioned, a bit offended. "I don't understand; he's half mine. I understand him just as well as you do".

"Jessie, it's just that I can relate to Jay more. I think I know what to say to him. We can talk to him together afterwards too though if you want. But I really want to talk to him first", James explained.

"Okay. I will let you have your moment", Jessie responded. "But I am definitely talking to him too at some point".

"Sure", James replied.

Meanwhile, after the children hung up the phone they returned to their rooms. Luckily, no fights ensued in the Peach City Pokémon center, and they were all still staying there comfortably.

"That wasn't as difficult as I anticipated", June commented.

"Yeah, but it was really sad to see their faces when we told them. I don't think they have ever been disappointed with Jay in their entire lives", Tamaki responded.

"I would agree. Jay just never did act rebellious before", Amber added. "Except for a few times when I made him do things. But we never did anything _that_ bad".

"June, it was a good idea we listened to you. Jay's parents will pick him up and everything will be okay", said Takeshi.

"Unless he gets really angry at us for telling his parents", Lily pointed out.

"Yeah", Maya agreed.

"He probably will. But it was for his own good", said Logan. "Lily, we are like his other siblings, and you all are his closest friends. It would have been wrong to just ignore him. Jay needs this".

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice asked from behind them. "What do I need?"

"Jay!" June squeaked. She jumped when she turned and noticed him standing there. "How much did you hear?"

"Ah, just my name, really, What's are you saying about me?" he asked again.

"Jay, remember how you told me you just wanted to go home?" Amber asked cautiously.

"Yes", he responded nervously. His face turned red. " _Did Amber tell everyone what I said?"_

"We….we….um called your mom and dad", she told him. "We told them that you weren't feeling too great, and that you should probably go home. They are coming to get you, and they will be here by tomorrow".

Jay stared at his friends in shock. Everyone but Amber refused to make eye contact.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" he demanded. "Amber, how could you?!"

"Togetic Togetic", Togetic said to Jay. He fluttered in front of him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Jay, it wasn't just Amber. We all decided it was a good idea", said June.

"But you didn't even talk to me. You called them without telling me. That…that is just….I can't believe you did that", he said to the group.

"It's for your own good", said Lily. "Look Jay. Logan and I are the only ones here who have known you longer than _you_ have know you. You never fight or yell, and you never get depressed for more than an hour. Honestly, I think the only reason we didn't do something sooner was because we were afraid you'd flip out like this. But we can't stand to see you miserable anymore. We think you will be better off spending some time with your parents. If you want, Logan, Maya, Squirt Gun and I will go too. And I can almost guarantee Jocelyn will want to come along".

"Dude, we don't think there is anything wrong with you, we just know that things are rough and we want to make it easier. You need a push. We are gonna miss you and we don't want you to leave, but it will be better for you if you do", Tamaki explained.

"So is that what everyone thinks? That I can't take care of myself?" he questioned.

"Jay, none of us can take care of ourselves", Amber pointed out. "We are all just kids".

"We just want to help. We promise, Jay", Maya said slowly.

Everyone looked at the Meowth, who had just spoken her first full sentence, barely accented, in clear English.

Jay smiled and sniffed. He rubbed his eyes. Everyone in the group came closer to him, patting him on the back and hugging him.

"We didn't want to make you sad Jay. Really, that is the last thing we wanted. We thought maybe you would be happy to go home. Amber says that even though you are here and doing really well with your training, you would rather just be alone for a little while. And that's okay, to want some time alone, and a break. We understand", said June.

"You guys really are the best", Jay responded.

"We know", they said in unison.

"And I haven't been this anxious since I came out of the closet", he told them.

"We know", they repeated.

"Let all go back to the Pokémon Center and talk to the others, explain what happened", Logan suggested. "We don't have to give them any details"

"Ok" Jay agreed.

"Congrats, Maya, you spoke English with using any 'nyys'. That's a big step", Lily told the Meowth. "I didn't even know you could pronounce names yet".

"Jay's easy ny—", she replied, stopping herself from adding a 'nya' to the end of her sentence.

"Did….did you all talk to Jocelyn?" Jay asked the group.

"No", a handful of them replied.

"What is the plan?" he inquired.

"Your parents will talk to her when they get here tomorrow. They don't want you to worry about it", Amber told him as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I am going to miss you", he said. Then he realized that he really, really did not want to lose his other half.

"Amber, you have eight gym badges, right?" he asked, even though he was positive she did.

"Sure do", she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Umm, well, instead of revisiting the gyms….since you don't really have to…can you come with me instead? I promise I will be nicer", Jay told her.

Lily motioned for the others to walk away and give them some space to talk alone.

"We will be over here if you need us", Lily said with a wink as they walked off.

"I thought you wanted to be alone. And away from me", she responded. "I thought that is what you needed".

"So did I. I was wrong. Ever since I pushed you away I just made things harder for myself. I like it when we are alone together. We always have a good time", Jay told her.

"I agree. Honestly I was really looking forwards to spending the two months more out here until the Archery championship, but if that's what you need, then I'll go. I know it will be a good time either way", she answered.

"Really? Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sure", she responded.

Jay grinned widely and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so, so much Amb".

"Wow. I didn't see that coming", she commented.

"I am just kinda worked up right now", Jay responded.

"I can tell. Let's go pack our things up and tell everyone what is going on, except Jocelyn. We should wait until the morning to let her know", Amber suggested.

"Agreed", said Jay.

Later when everyone was back, June told Rita, Nolan, and Lexi about what had happened. The three teens stopped by the room he was sharing with Takeshi and their Pokémon. Jay was in their alone, talking on the phone and telling Soledad about his decision to go back to Pallet. Lexi knocked on the side of the open door.

"Oh, Soledad, I have to go now", Jay spoke into the videophone.

"Okay Jay. Good luck with everything. I hope you feel better. Tell my family I said 'hi'" Soledad replied before hanging up her cell.

"You can come in", Jay told the teenagers.

Lexi, Nolan, and Rita entered the room and sat across from him on Takeshi's bed. Togetic and Bayleef lay down next to Jay.

"June told us everything that happened", Lexi started. "We wanted to know how you felt about it".

"Your parents called us. They said they want you to come home", Nolan added. "They were very concerned about you".

"I had a feeling they would be", Jay replied sadly.

"I know that there has been tension between you and I lately, but I care about you. I am sorry I couldn't help you more", Rita told him. "We are only going to be revisiting gyms. Tamaki and Benny also wanted to explore some parts of Kanto that they have never been to before. Then we will all be together again as we wait for the Pokémon League competition".

"I will miss traveling", said Jay. "And I will miss you guys".

"We will miss you too", said Lexi. "You are such a great kid".

"Thanks", said Jay.

"And it won't be for long. Before you know it we will all be together again and getting ready for the opening ceremonies", Nolan told him.

"Have a good night", Rita told him. "We will talk again in the morning before you leave".

"Goodnight guys. See you later", Jay responded.

"Togetic To Toge", Togetic chanted.

"Bayyy", said Bayleef.

"You are going to be fine Jay. Just don't give up", Nolan advised.

"I won't. Really, I won't", he replied.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 19

"Annastasia, are you awake?", Lucario questioned. "Can you hear me?"

Annastasia yawned and stretched. "Of course I can hear you. Your telepathy ability thing echoes through my head".

"Pikaa", Scarlett commented as she rubbed her eyes. She too was in a deep sleep.

Annastasia yawned again. "What time is it anyway?"

"3am", Mewtwo answered. He came up next to Lucario.

"Taria Tarrria tar", Bleu told the Pokémon.

"We know she needs her sleep, but this is important. You four need to follow us", Mewtwo responded.

Annastasia and Lil-G stood up and stretched. Bleu shook out his feathers. Scarlett rubbed her face.

"Is something the matter?" Annastasia questioned.

"We are not quite sure what is happening, but we noticed the tracker you are wearing is no longer functioning", Lucario told her. "That means no one back at headquarters can tell where you are, and it is likely if that is down then so is the radar".

Annastasia craned her neck to look at the small metal tracker that was attached to the back of her left leg. The device looked like a small metal spider, just like the ones that she was helping Rita plant throughout Kanto as they were traveling. The only difference was that these bugs were meant for tracking, not listening. The small red light that was normally present was off. Rumika told her that if anything were to happen to that light, then it would mean that they had lost her, but the chances of it breaking were less than one in a million.

"It broke. Go figure", Annastasia commented.

"I think we should leave the Tree today", Lucario told the group. "Now, to be precise. Mewtwo can teleport us back to the Toka base and you can get a new tracker. We should do it right away before they start sending search parties for you".

"Ok, sounds good to me, though I wish it broke at a more convenient time", Annastasia responded with a yawn. "Ready to teleport when you are".

"Tarrria"

"Pikachu"

"Lillipup pup"

The area surrounding them turned dark and blue lights flashed as they got ready to teleport. Out of habit, Annastasia closed her eyes, knowing that when she re-opened them, she would be back in headquarters. When the familiar sensation of flying off was completed, she opened her eyes, expecting to be in some dark hallway or inside one of the Team Rocket executive offices. But that wasn't the case. They hadn't moved an inch.

"I don't understand", said Mewtwo. "My powers have never failed me before".

"Try again", Lucario suggested.

Mewtwo tired again, but they got the same result.

"Are you feeling ill?" Annastasia asked. "Maybe you are coming down with something".

"No, it's not that. Physically, I feel great. And I do not think that I can even get sick", Mewtwo responded.

"I should have brought one of my Pokémon from headquarters that know teleport, just in case Mewtwo's didn't work", Annastasia responded. "I didn't even think of that".

"There is no reason for this", Mewtwo said angrily as he once again tried to teleport the group back to headquarters.

"Lets walk outside the Tree, then use teleport. We aren't far from the exit; it won't take us long to get there", Lucario suggested.

"Fine. We will do that", Mewtwo answered.

The group of six walked until they got to the supposed exit of the Tree. The problem was that the exit that was there last time they checked was no longer present. In its place was a series of very thick roots and vines. It was impossible for anyone, even a very small Pokémon, to get through.

"How odd. But it's ok. I can just use my aura sphere to break through", Lucario declared.

Lucario leaned back and powered up an enormous aura sphere. It was about the size of four basketballs put together. He thrust it towards the exit, and waited for it to bust through the roots and vines. All six of them were shocked when it did nothing.

"I don't understand. This sphere…even a little one should have been enough to break through some vines and roots", Lucario sighed.

"Maybe if we help it will work. Try your aura sphere again. Mewtwo and I can do one two. Scarlett, you do electro ball, Lil-G, you do shadowball, and Bleu, you use moon blast. One or more of those attacks will get the job done", Annastasia suggested.

Everyone got into position, and on the count of three, fired their attacks at the door. Once again, nothing happened once they hit the spot.

"This is very bad. I don't think any of our abilities are working", Mewtwo told the group.

"But I was able to use aura, just not as an attack", said Annastasia.

"Me as well", said Lucario.

"So it is only attacks that are not working", Annastasia wondered aloud. "If the Tree senses us fighting in here, then it makes sense that it would try to shut us down, so that nothing is damaged".

"The Tree shouldn't be able to tell that we are in here because of Mewtwo's shield", Lucario reminded her. "If it knew you were here, the antibodies would have come for you by now".

"You are right, I forgot", said Annastasia. "Plus our attacks were working just fine yesterday, when we were practicing".

"I wonder why teleport is not working then", said Mewtwo. "It makes no sense whatsoever".

"It is not letting anything in or out of Tree", Annastasia responded. "It is in defense mode. The radar signal shut down because it doesn't want to let anything inside and we can't get out. We are stuck here".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 34

Jessie and James were sitting inside of Giovanni's office, waiting for him to return so that he could lecture them. They felt like they were demoted back to grunts, like they had failed once again to bring the boss anything useful before their next evaluation. The only difference was the Meowth wasn't there and Jessie was uncharacteristically out of uniform, due to it becoming a bit too tight recently. The two waited in silence, still weary from their long and fruitless quest, when Giovanni stormed in thirty minutes later, his loyal Persian on his heals.

"What were you two idiots thinking?" he demanded.

"Not much at the time to be honest sir", James responded cautiously.

"Hey I have just as much money and respect as you do now, so don't call me an idiot", Jessie spat back at him.

"You went to the Tree of Beginnings with just a handful of Pokémon and a plane, twice, after I told you not to", he responded. "It was dangerous and stupid, and all it did was waste resources".

"Perrrrrrrarr", Persian purred in their faces. They could tell he was a bit disappointed that Meowth wasn't there, as the old Persian loved teasing the scratch cat Pokémon whenever they visited the Boss.

"Unlike you we stand by our children. So while you might not be the type of parent who would go searching for their child, we are", Jessie asserted.

"I am going to disregard the first part of that comment and remind you that we are already having people search for her, right now, as we are talking", Giovanni told them.

"We wanted to be involved too", said James.

"We aren't going to sit at home and wait for some other team to locate her", Jessie added.

"You two aren't right for this type of work. It's better that you stay away. I don't need to lose more agents", he told them.

"More agents?" they repeated in unison.

"Yes. Those fusions are out of control. It's back and forth. First we have the upper hand, and then a few hours later they do. There is a war going on out there. Our Sinnoh, Unova, and Seville Isle bases have already been destroyed; all that is left are the basements and some underwater facilities. They are clearly targeting the big buildings. Not Pokémon Gyms or Centers though, just bases. And humans don't seem to be initiating these attacks, at least not physically. Only the Pokémon", Giovanni explained.

"Do we know any of the agents that were killed?" James asked nervously.

"Probably. I haven't looked at the updated list. I would be doing that now if I didn't have you two clowns distracting me", he responded.

"In that case we will just be going", Jessie replied resentfully. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

James stood up and followed her. "Please keep us in the know. We won't go out again, we promise".

"I will. Just get out of my office", he replied.

"Perrrrawrrrr", Persian added haughtily.

Jessie was already halfway down the hall by the time James shut the door of Giovanni's office. He jogged to keep up with her.

"I can't believe this is happening. The world hates us James. That's the only explanation. It gives everything we want and then it just takes it away", Jessie complained.

"I can't really say that I disagree with you, given our current situation, but I have a feeling there is something else on your mind. Otherwise you would have spent a much longer time in their arguing with the Boss", James responded.

"Don't call him 'the Boss'", Jessie reprimanded. "It helps to build his ego. If we wanted we could buy Team Rocket now, except I don't want it, given all that's going on. And you are correct, I am thinking of something".

"Are you going to tell me what?" James asked hopefully.

"The Mew, James, the Mew. They are our last hope", she said firmly.

"We discussed this", James replied.

"And how did that conversation end?" she inquired.

"After I said it was a bad idea you said that I would change my mind. But dear it's been two days and I haven't", he responded.

"James, why not?" Jessie whined.

"Because….well they are our babies too. And sending them out alone, it just doesn't feel right", he answered.

"If they think that is too extreme or whatever, they won't go. They aren't our slaves. It is not like we are forcing them to go. Believe me, I do not won't my precious Acorn getting the least bit damaged, but I know she is strong and powerful and she is capable of many things. If she can help Annastasia, then there is no way in hell that I am not going to giver her that chance", Jessie explained.

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds like our best option", he responded. "I still don't like it, but if it works, it will be the best thing we could do".

"That is precisely my point", she emphasized.

Jessie and James met with Rumika in the Team Rocket cafeteria. She was sitting there waiting with Reese, her Ditto, and someone they recognized as one of the tenants of the rooms she was renting out in her mansion.

"How are you guys? Gio wasn't too harsh was he?" Rumika asked the pair as sat down next to and across from her.

"Don't patronize us, cousin. Giovanni already took care of that", Jessie responded.

"Half bitch mood. So I assume the meeting wasn't too bad", Rumika surmised. "By the way, I don't know if you remember, but this is Brodie. He is renting out room 1C".

"Oh yeah. I remember you showed us that right before he moved in", James recalled. "Jessiebelle's old ballroom".

"Well now it's a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a nice carpeted TV room and large kitchen", Brodie responded. "Very comfortable and well-priced too".

"Why thank you Brodie", Rumika responded.

"Yes, go be in a commercial or something. Rumika and I need to talk", Jessie replied.

"Calm down. Anything you want to talk about you can say in front of Brodie", Rumika told her.

"Its true. I don't gossip", he responded.

"Peachy", Jessie answered. She wasn't in the mood for nice people.

"She usually isn't this bad", James told Brodie. Jessie glared at him and he closed his mouth.

"Its true though. She just lost her daughter", Rumika told Brodie.

"I am so sorry to hear that", Brodie said sincerely. He hugged Jessie, who was sitting next to him so that she could face Rumika. Jessie awkwardly stuttered for a moment then shoved him off of her.

"Don't say it like that!" Jessie scolded.

"Yes please don't really", James added. He too looked very offended.

Brodie looked confused and hurt. "What did I do wrong?" he asked Rumika.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. Brodie, their daughter went on a mission and we lost track of her almost three weeks ago. It's a very tense situation, but we haven't stopped looking for her. And we are far from giving up", She quickly explained. "Jessie, are you here to discuss the Mew thing again?"

"Yes", Jessie responded.

"I think you should tell Giovanni", Rumika replied.

"He is just going to shut us down", Jessie told her.

"Rumika, Jessie and I really want to do this. If you could imagine what is like to know that your daughter is out in the mountains missing, then you too would want to do whatever you can to help her", James told her.

"Am I allowed to asked what the 'Mew thing' is?" Brodie questioned.

"I will explain it to you later", Rumika told him. "I will help if you are both on board. I do think it not too bad of an idea, and its not like Gio will ever fire me. It's not like I care even if he did".

"Thank you Rumika", Jessie and James responded together.

"So bring the twins over here tomorrow. We will tell them where to go, and I will give them some tracking equipment", Rumika told the couple. "I know their teleport isn't as strong us Mewtwo's, so it will take them a few shots to get there, but they should have no trouble getting inside the Tree otherwise".

"Will see you later then", Jessie replied, standing up to leave.

"Jess, let's stay and have something to eat. It is going to take us over an hour to get back to Toka, and I'm hungry now", James told her. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No", she answered shortly. "I am too sick to eat. But I will stay here with you if you can't wait".

"Thanks Jess. I will be right back", James said before leaving to go get his food.

"Still feeling nauseous?" Rumika asked.

"No, anxious. Not in the mood for food", she responded. "Ever".

"You have to eat at some point", Rumika told her. "You are supposed to gain weight, not lose it".

"I will. And I have, things are just hard. Really hard. I would have put this pregnancy off a little longer if I knew this was going to happen", she replied. "Now stop lecturing me. "I am older and wiser than you".

"Jessie I am sorry for hugging you before", said Brodie. "And congratulations on having another baby".

"Thanks kid", Jessie responded.

A few minutes later James came back with a large bowl of ramen. He sat down next to Rumika and contently slurped down the noodles.

"James, when you are done can I have the broth?" Jessie asked.

"Of course", he responded. "Don't you want anything else though?"

"Hot chocolate if they have any. But I want it the way Wobbufet makes it, with the powdered sugar on top and those special marshmallows that sink to the bottom of the mug", she described. "Mmmm. I should have brought him with us instead of leaving him at home with the others".

"I can get it", said Rumika. She got up out of her chair. "Stay her and bond with Brodie".

"So kid, how old are you?" Jessie asked once Rumika had walked away.

"Twenty" he responded. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me".

"I can change my mind if I feel like it", she replied.

"She's moody", James mouthed to Brodie while Jessie wasn't looking. Brodie silently acknowledged this.

"Twenty. My daughter is seventeen. Almost eighteen. Her birthday is in three months. Three fucking months and she is an adult", Jessie told him.

"Wow. That's odd….how old are you? I thought you were younger than Rumika, since you are having anther kid and all" Brodie responded.

"You're hilarious kid", Jessie said sarcastically, her mood dropping once more. She didn't realize he was serious.

"So Brodie, what do you do?" James asked politely while Jessie spaced out of the conversation.

"I'm an electrician. I run my own little business, installing new systems into homes and things like that. I don't really work with Pokémon like you guys do, except for a few Pikachu and Magnetite", he responded.

"At least you have a good job. When I was your age you either went to college, took over the family business, got married to someone super wealthy so you didn't have to worry about working, or joined a gang. I never heard of anyone starting their own business before age forty", James responded.

"I stayed in school then went to community college for two years, took a lot of engineering courses. It came naturally to me". Brodie responded.

"Do you need a wife? Our daughter is gorgeous, by the way. And we are going to get her back. She is not in a committed relationship yet", Jessie told him.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm gay", he told them.

"Oh", Jessie heart sank. "Well do you have a twin or a sibling close in age?" Jessie asked.

"I have a close cousin who is seventeen. She's into girls", Brodie suggested.

"That could work. Give me her number", Jessie demanded.

"Jess, I don't think Annastasia needs that kind of help right now", James told her. "Besides, she sorta has someone".

"We said we'd help her find someone. And a little variety is always good", Jessie told him. "And this helps me cope. It makes me feel like things are normal".

"Her name is Viviana", Brodie told her. He handed her a napkin with her name and number. "She is also on the shy side".

"Ok, thanks Brodie", Jessie replied.

"What she doing now?" Rumika asked when she got back to the table.

"Nothing", Jessie replied defensively. "Where's my hot chocolate?"

"They ran out, sorry", Rumika responded. "Do you want tea instead?"

"No. I just want to go home. Or to the base. Or whatever", Jessie answered. "James, are you done?"

"Uh huh", he responded, finishing his last gulp. He handed her the bowl. "Did you want this?"

"I changed my mind. See you later, Rumika, Brodie", Jessie told them. "See you tomorrow".

"Yes. For the 'Mew thing'" Rumika replied. "Unless you change your mind".

"I won't. This I am sure of", said Jessie.

"Me too. It just might be our last hope", James added.

"And the only way we can become unstuck", Jessie finished.

"Let me know if anything changes. I am always here", Rumika told them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· Jay's rest and recovery

· Annastasia and the gang try to break free

· Michio makes a move

AN: I love your comments, speculations, analysis, and guesses. They are so wonderful. Thank you and peace out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I noticed some really annoying typos in the last few chapters. I will go back and fix those at some point, I promise. What I did with "Stand by You" is I waited until I had everything published and then I went back. Some things are just super annoying! Sometimes the more I read stuff the more errors I create, because I re-word things and forget to triple check, or my eyes just sorta glaze over it and my brain finishes the sentence for me. Sorry if these errors throw people off. I am one of those people who re-reads fics, so I if you do that too know that when you return to this fix a few months or a year from now _most_ of those errors will be gone (I can never promise that they will all be gone, as I am prone to making mistakes no matter what). But yeah, "to's" and "do's" are common mix ups, and so is forgetting vowels, and some grammar things, so just pretend that everything is cool until I can go back and republish every chapter lol. Thank you for your patience, and thanks for sticking with the story for this long. Epilogue/ending is basically finished; just details need to be added and such. Please enjoy this next chapter, in which some more things happen:)

EDIT: final revisions for this fic will be competed by the end of the day August 18, 2016

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 80

"Feels kinda nice to be back", Jay commented as he stepped into the living room. He inhaled deeply. "Ahhhh. Smells like home".

"Nah that's just de smell of fried chicken", Meowth replied. "How quickly yous forget".

He and Lucy were coming down the stairs with a handful of the other Pokémon as Jay, Amber, Jessie, and James were entering the house for the first time that day.

"Hey Meowth, hey Lucy", Jay greeted the Pokémon.

"Hi Jay. Thinks have been crazier than usual around here lately, and we would be lying if we said we didn't miss you", Lucy told him.

"Did you make lunch?" Jessie asked the Pokémon hopefully.

"Sure did", Lucy responded. "Then we ate it".

"Did you leave anything for us?" James inquired.

"Here's ten dollars", Meowth told them, taking a bill out of their jar labeled 'take out money'. "Get some pizza or somethin'".

James snatched the money out of his paw. "We will. And we will make sure it is anchovy-free. How's that for revenge?"

"So how's you doin' kid? Weeze hear you robbed a bank or somethin' like dat", Meowth told Jay.

"I didn't do anything like that!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah he couldn't even if he tried. He'd get too scared and cry and run away or return all the money to the police", Amber told Meowth as she entered through the doorway.

"So yous brought her too", Meowth commented. "Oh I am sure she will be a good influence: _not_ ".

"We are going to talk to Jay later. You stay away from him. James called first dibs", Jessie said to Meowth. "It's your corrupted mind that probably caused him to act out anyway".

"Mercilessly attacked in my own house. How rude". Meowth responded. "Yous should be going after de Ketchum".

"I am going to be in my room. With Amber. So bye", Jay said quickly. He bolted up the stairs. Amber shrugged and then followed him, closing the door behind them.

Meowth, Lucy, Jessie, James, and the Pokémon all looked at one another.

"Someone go spy on them", Jessie whispered.

They all turned to Meowth.

"Huh? Why do I's gotta do it?" he asked. "Dere gonna be expectin' me".

"Jessie, we don't need to spy on them. Jay is still Jay", James replied.

"I am not that worried about him. I am more worried about her. She's a Ketchum. And they are eleven now. That's a big age", Jessie responded. "Who knows what she is teaching him. We don't, not yet anyway".

"She is fine. Just leave them alone", James told Jessie.

"So you are going to make me investigate them on my own then", Jessie concluded.

Everyone sighed and walked away. James picked up the phone to order a pizza while the Pokémon did their own thing. Meowth and Lucy sat on the couch and filed their claws. Jessie pouted and sat down next to the two cats, deciding to give up on the idea until for now. She gasped a little as she sat down and leaned forward.

"Whatcha doin' dere Jessie?" Meowth asked casually.

"Leave me alone. I am in pain", she answered through gritted teeth. "Not that either of you care".

Meowth and Lucy ignored her last comment. "Then why don't you go to a doctor for once instead of telling us about it?" Lucy suggested. "Like we've been telling you to do for these last few weeks".

"If you haven't noticed, things have been chaotic in my life lately. These things always seem to happen at the worst times", Jessie responded. "And I just went last week. They told me to just suck it up".

"They didn't say it like that", James explained, putting down the phone. "When we went to Dr. Liz, she told us that everything looked normal, and that there was no reason for Jessie to be feeling pain. She think she just isn't used to it, since all our other kids were very little when they were born. Annastasia was less than a pound, Jay was two pounds, and Jocelyn was 2.3 pounds. This baby is already one pound, and she still has a few months to go".

"Den its gonna be huge. Unless it decides to pop out early like de other ones", Meowth commented.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" asked Lucy.

"We were discussing this on the way over. We don't want to known any details, we just want to if its sick", Jessie responded.

"I bet girl, she bets boy. If it's a girl I get to choose the name, it it's a boy she chooses the name, and anything in between we decided we'd do some kind of fusion of the two names", James explained excitedly.

"Weirdos", Meowth commented.

"I think that's a good idea", Lucy defended. "Jessie you are probably just too stressed out. Go take a hot tube break or something".

"I will definitely be doing that, but right now I just want to sleep on this couch until the pizza comes", she responded.

"I suppose now is a good time for me to go talk to Jay then", said James.

"Yeah. Just tell Amber to go hang out in the yard or something", Jessie mumbled. "I don't care what she does as long as she keeps her arrows away from my house".

"Ok. I will be back", James replied.

James made his way to the top of the stairs and gently knocked on Jay's door.

"Come in", Jay called.

James walked into the room. Jay and Amber were sitting on the bed together with several of their Pokémon.

"Amber, I would like to talk to Jay alone now", James started. "We ordered some food, so if you want to just wait outside—"

"I got it. Good luck Jay", Amber interrupted before leaving the room with Pip and Pidgeotto.

Jay looked down at his hands and picked at his nails nervously. James took Amber's spot on the bed.

"Jay we aren't going to punish you, so you don't have to be so nervous", James told him.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief. Then to James' shock and surprise, he burst into tears. Not sure of what to do next, James reached forward and held him while he cried.

"Why the tears?" James asked after about five minutes had gone by. All he had picked up from Jay's crying was the word 'gone'. James immediately knew why he was upset.

"Papa, I just am so anxious. I can't sleep or eat or relax. I just want to fight and run and disappear", he answered. "I am sorry for all those bad things I did. I am sorry I lied".

"Jay, you didn't do anything that bad. It was wrong of you to be mean to your friends, and to not talk to us about how you were feeling sooner, but you just have to apologize and everyone will move on", he responded. "Nothing is permanent. We forgive you, and so do your friends and your sister".

"I feel like I am under a lot of pressure", said Jay.

"Why? Who is pressuring you?" James questioned.

"I don't know…I just don't feel like I am ready. So much is changing and I don't know what to do about it", Jay responded.

"Jay we just want you to spend some time thinking about yourself", James told him. "Don't worry about your sisters or your mother or the baby. Don't think about the Pokémon League or your friends or your Pokémon or growing up. You are off duty. Play a little. Spend some time with Amber. I know mom pretends she doesn't like her, but trust me; she does. If her last name wasn't Ketchum she'd probably be her favorite person".

"How can I do that when Annastasia is gone?" he asked.

"Annastasia would want you to be happy. Jay, its important for you to stay positive, and to not assume the worst", James replied.

"But it's been so long. Even if nothing got her, wouldn't she have run out of food a long time ago? It's so cold up there; all the fruit might be frozen. What if she froze to death? Or died from catching a sickness? She has such a weak immune system", Jay fretted. "And what if the Tree ate her? You told me a few years ago that the Tree of Beginnings can swallow people up; don't deny it."

"All those things are possible but honestly you were in more danger on your journey that she is on hers. Mewtwo, Lucario, Scarlett, Bleu, and Lil-G know how to take very good care of her, and she is also very smart and strong. She can do a lot of things, things that you have never seen her do before", James explained.

"Like what?" Jay questioned.

"She has some really incredible powers, and when she gets back a bet she would love to give you some demonstrations", he responded.

"You mean 'if' she gets back", Jay said sadly.

James patted his son on the back. "Don't give up on her. We aren't. We are all very stressed out and sad, but we aren't giving up on her. If there is anything you need, let me know. Amber's parents and a few of our friends are going to come by for a visit, but after that, its going to be just you, me, Amber, your mother, Meowth, Lucy, and the Pokémon here. Like I said before, this is your time to just chill out. Amber's big archery competition is coming up soon and so is the Pokémon League, but you don't have to worry about those things, just hang out and be a kid for a while".

"I'll try", Jay replied solemnly.

James gave him a weak smile. "There is pizza on the way. I ordered mushroom. It's still your favorite, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks", he responded.

"Ok. I will see you later then", James said before leaving the room.

When James got downstairs, Amber, Jessie, Meowth, Lucy, and several of the Pokémon were video chatting with Rita, Lexi, Nolan, Jocelyn, Lily, Logan, and Maya.

"Hi papa!" Jocelyn exclaimed when she saw James appear on her screen.

"Hi kiddo, what's up?" she asked.

"She is saying that she is changing her mind about coming home now", Jessie said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Jocelyn, we were just there. What changed?" James asked. "You said you wanted to keep traveling".

"Umm well ah…" she stuttered.

"She told us she wanted to stay because of Benny, she didn't want him to be alone, but then Benny told her after you guys left that she should be with her family", Lily explained.

"Princess you should have told us while we were there", Jessie told her daughter.

"I am sorry mommy. I thought it would be better if I stayed here", Jocelyn replied.

"Flaafy fee flaa", he Pokémon added.

"Rita, do you think you will be close to Viridian by tomorrow afternoon?" James asked.

"Yes, we will be just a few miles away from there", she answered.

"Duplica, Mondo, and their son Alex are staying there right now and tomorrow they are coming to visit us. We can ask them to pick up Jocelyn", James explained.

"Perfect", said Jessie. "Jocelyn, we will call you tomorrow morning and let you know what is going on, ok?"

"Ok", she replied.

Everyone exchanged goodbyes and then hung up the phone.

"Jocelyn has been trying to act more independent lately", Amber told Jessie and James. "She probably told you that she has been training Flaafy and even though she is too young to catch any Pokémon, she has been doing more to help us take care of ours, especially since we all have so many now. She says that is getting ready to be a big sister".

"Awe. It's bad enough Jay is growing up. I don't won't to lose Jocelyn too", Jessie said worriedly.

"Jay isn't growing up. Not really", Amber replied. "He still acts like a little kid; I mean, we had to go all the way back to Burge City after we were already an hour away because he forgot his Wobbufet slippers and that stuffed Eevee he always sleeps with".

Jessie and James smiled at this.

"So I guess he really does like my slippers", said Jessie. "James got those for me as a joke after I accidentally traded my Lickitung away for Wobbufet. But that Eevee…"

"He still has the Eevee?" James asked.

"Yep", Amber replied. "I don't get why he doesn't just get a new one. I guess it's just a Jay thing".

"It was the first toy we ever gave Annastasia. Delia bought it for her, since we didn't really have any money to buy her stuff yet. Then when Annastasia left school to work for Team Rocket, she gave it to Jay", Jessie explained.

"Oh", said Amber. "That is kind of adorable".

Fifteen minutes later the pizza came. Jessie went up to Jay's room to tell him to come down to eat, and discovered him sitting in his corner vanity table, putting the finishing touches on his eyeliner. She took note of the Eevee toy, which was resting next to Togetic and Bayleef on the bed.

"So you are back to normal", she commented.

"I guess so", he answered.

"The food is here, by the way. That is why I came up here", Jessie told him.

"I am not really hungry", Jay replied.

"We got mushroom. You like that", Jessie responded.

"I just don't feel like eating right now", he said sadly.

Jessie walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Jay moved over so that she could sit on the bench next to him. They looked in the mirror together.

"You look perfect", she told him. "But something is eating at you, and starts and ends with an 'A'".

"I love my sister, and I am terrified that she is gone", said Jay.

"We are doing everything we can. I promise that we will do our best to find her", Jessie replied. "But we can't stop living in the meantime".

"I guess you are right. It just sucks", Jay responded.

"I know. I have been having a really hard time too. But we are happy that you came back. We didn't want you to leave your friends, and although we very upset that you were acting the way you were, we are also glad that you gave us an excuse to take you back", Jessie explained. "But if you give us attitude and not Jay then we are taking away miss Amber Ketchum and sending her back to Cerulean City".

"Ok. I understand", Jay replied.

"Good. Now come downstairs please. I am not hungry either, but at least sit and talk with us. We missed you so much", Jessie suggested.

"Ok. Just let me finish me hair", said Jay.

"Sure honey", Jessie said as she stood up. "Come downstairs soon though, ok?"

"Yep", he answered before she shut the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 35

Jessie and James were in their dorm at the Team Rocket base in Toka. With them was Rumika, Acorn and Aliyah. The twins were in their Mew form, and were using telepathy to communicate with the humans.

"Ok, so these trackers are nice and secure", Rumika assured the couple. "There is absolutely no reason I can possibly conceive as to why they would shut down or fall off or break in any way".

"Are you two ready for this?" Jessie asked the Pokémon.

"We are", Acorn and Aliyah responded in unison.

"And you are positive you can get to the Tree of Beginnings?" James questioned.

"Yes, as we mentioned early, we have both been there before", Aliyah assured him. "We will have no trouble teleporting there".

"Ok. Just be careful. If Mewtwo is missing then I worry what might happen to you two", Jessie told the Mew.

"We will be fine. We are strong Pokémon", said Acorn. "Don't cry".

"I'm not crying", Jessie said defensively as she wiped her tears. "Just leave before I change my mind".

"Thank you. You two are very special", James told Acorn and Aliyah.

"Thank you. So are you", said Aliyah.

"Bye", said Acorn.

"Bye", Rumika, Jessie, and James replied together.

The Mew were gone in an instant. Rumika watched them on radar, and they all stared together as the Pokemon got closer and closer to the Tree of Beginnings.

"So far, so good", Rumika said after a few minutes.

Suddenly the monitory went dark. It powered back on a moment later, but when it did, Acorn and Aliyah no longer appeared on the screen.

"Where did they go?" Jessie exclaimed. "They were just there!"

"We just saw them, I don't get it!" James cried.

"Hold on, let me reboot this", Rumika said calmly.

Rumika reset the radar, and for a moment it showed the two Mew outside the Tree of Beginnings. The trio breathed a sigh of relief, but their hearts once again fell when the Mew once again disappeared from the screen.

"I don't understand what is happening", Rumika replied when Jessie and James started to bombard her with questions. "I have been using the same equipment for eighteen years, and it has never failed me before".

The second time she rebooted the system, Acorn and Aliyah did not reappear. Rumika checked the back up monitors, which a few agents had placed near the Tree during their first time out to try and find Annastasia, but they were also blank.

"I don't understand at all. Maybe they will realize what happened and come back", Rumika mused.

"I hope so. I don't know if I can deal with this any other way", said Jessie.

"It's ok. They will be back any moment", said James. "Any minute now".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 50

"Scarlett, this isn't working, you should stop", Annastasia told the Pikachu.

"Pikaaaaa", she cried. "Pikachuuuu"

Scarlett fired another thunderbolt upwards. Annastasia, Lucario, Mewtwo, Scarlett, Bleu, and Lil-G were now at the very top of the tree. They once hoped that they could fly out of the tree, but soon discovered that the Tree had collapsed over itself, making escape impossible. After trying every other known exit and finding that they were impassible, they decided to re-settle there. Scarlett was still determined to break free, and spent much of her time firing powerful thunderbolts at the roof of the Tree, hoping that something would give.

"Scarlett you are being foolish. Stop it", Lucario demanded.

"He is right. There is no point in wasting your energy", Mewtwo agreed.

"Pikachu pi pika", Scarlett replied.

"I know you are trying to help but it clearly isn't helping", said Lucario.

"Piiii", she responded angrily.

"Scarlett, just rest a little. Please? I don't want you to overwork yourself. I don't think any amount of Pokémon attacks are going to break open this tree. We've been in here a while now. It would have worked by now if that was an option", Annastasia told her.

"Chuuuu", she sighed.

Scarlett crawled into Annastasia's arms. The teen was lying against her Altaria, who was asleep. Lil-G was also lying against the dragon type; her tiredness was getting the best of her as well.

"When you are finished resting I think we should consider going to the heart of the Tree", Mewtwo said after a few minutes.

"You think that I am ready? It's been less than two months", she replied.

"You have come so far. You body recovers nicely. The hot springs inside this tree are doing wonders for you. We also have those potions to enhance your abilities, and some Night Stones", Lucario explained. "I was thinking the same thing as you, Mewtwo".

"I don't understand why the Night Stones would be a benefit to me", Annastasia responded.

"Pika chuuuu pi pi ka", said Scarlett.

"That is correct", Lucario started. "The Night Stones have also been known to give humans extra abilities".

"Like what?" Annastasia asked. "Enhanced aura?"

"Possibly. That potion I gave you before can do definitely do that. The Night Stone, when taken by a human who has a very high friendship level with a psychic, ghost, or dark type Pokémon, can possibly 'mega evolve' in a sense. It is not a definite theory though, just speculation. And it can be dangerous", Lucario explained.

"I don't have psychic, dark, or ghost type Pokémon that I am close to, at least not with me", Annastasia replied. "So it wouldn't work anyway".

"Yes but your aura helps you connect to Pokémon. Maybe you can form a connection with Mewtwo", Lucario surmised.

"I don't know if that can work", Mewtwo responded.

"It is worth a try. We should still travel to the heart though. There is obviously no rush. Tell us when you are done resting", Lucario told her.

"Ok", Annastasia replied.

Annastasia closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Though it was daytime, the Tree was very dark; the only light came from the occasional time flower and from some small pores that were located at the top of the tree. There was a patch of sky that could be viewed as well, but the Tree was so big that it did not provide enough light to stimulate daytime. She was just about to fall asleep when two small but clear voices cried out to her.

"Annastasia. Annastasia! Wake up!" they called.

Annastasia opened her eyes immediately and glanced around. It was obvious immediately that it was telepathy, and that the other members of the group had heard them as well. Everyone was awake and looking around, not understanding just where the call had come from.

"Pika? Pikachuuuu!" Scarlett called out.

"Is that…." Mewtwo started.

Two Pokémon appeared before them. One a pink, the other bluish-purple.

"Aliyah, Acorn….how…..what are you doing here?" Annastasia asked. "How did you know we were in here?"

"Your tracker said you were in here, right before it died. Your family sent us to find and teleport you", Aliyah explained. "No one else can get in or out of this Tree, Pokémon, human, or machine. They tried to rescue you. We have been searching for you".

"Lillil pup pup?" asked Lil-G.

"We were able to get in because we are symbiotic with this Tree", Acorn explained. "We used to live here".

"So you are the Mew who used to live here. Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell us?" Annastasia questioned.

"We will explain later. Let's get you back to your family. They are worried about you", Aliyah told her.

"I don't understand why you didn't come sooner", Mewtwo told them.

"We did, but the Tree wouldn't let us in. There were too many humans present", Aliyah explained. "This time we came alone".

"Ok is everyone ready?" asked Acorn.

"Yes. I have all my things together. Wow this is great. I was starting to think I was going to die in this place", Annastasia told the Mew.

"Ok let's go", the said together, getting ready to teleport.

Everyone huddled together as the Mew prepared their teleport. Annastasia and the others instinctively closed their eyes, and were once again shocked and appalled when they discovered that it didn't work.

"I don't understand. This never happened before", Acorn said to the group.

"This is what happened when I tried to teleport us out", Mewtwo told them. "My powers failed me".

"Try doing it alone, without us", Annastasia replied. "This way you can at least send a message back, letting them know not to worry".

The Mew did as she suggested, but it didn't work. They too were stuck inside the Tree of Beginnings.

"This Tree was our home, I don't understand why we are being trapped here", said Aliyah.

"Perhaps the monster fusion has taken control of the Tree", Lucario suggested. "After all, it has the ability of every single Pokémon in existence. The fusion never tires out, which means it doesn't have to sleep and can work nonstop. It is more than capable of manipulating this Tree".

"I wonder why it would let the Mew in if its only intention was to trap them once they got inside", Annastasia mused.

"Pikachuuu Pika pi", said Scarlett. " _Maybe it was curious"_

"Or perhaps it sees them as some kind of threat and wants to keep them contained", said Lucario.

"Or it might just wants to play games", said Mewtwo.

"I am so sorry", Annastasia told Acorn and Aliyah. "You were trying to help, and now this happens".

"Your family is very worried, so are your friends", said Acorn. "We had a feeling you would be okay but everyone else is hurting".

"Are my friends ok? What about Jay and Jocelyn?" she questioned.

"Jay tells your parents that he is ok, but even through the phone we can sense that he is hiding his feelings. Jocelyn is also sad, but she is a very content little girl and truly believes that you will come back. She is training her Pokémon and trying to be more grown up. Two of your friends, Michio and Soledad, they left the group and are now traveling with different parties", Aliyah explained.

"Jay…it's him I am concerned about. Michio and Soledad left? Are they together?" Annastasia questioned.

"No. Jay said Michio got some kind of job and left a while ago, but he calls them everyday", Acorn explained.

"Oh. I didn't really see that coming. I just thought things would continue on as normal for him. I wonder why he left the group", Annastasia replied. "Soledad, why did she leave? Is she okay? I know she was struggling, and talked about giving up, but I didn't think she actually would".

"She didn't give up", Aliyah responded. "Rather she joined a new group. According to your siblings, Soledad decided to become a Geo-catcher, and she is doing very well with it. She says she just needed to re-evaluate her goals".

"Good for her. Right from the start I could tell she wasn't sure about battling. Not everyone is. I am glad she at least got to try it though, and that now she is doing something she likes more", Annastasia replied.

"That certainly seems to be the case", Acorn told her.

"Pikachu Pika pika pi", Scarlett added.

"Jay says that Michio talks to them and is nicer, but honesty, Jay sounds very out of touch. I wish I could tell you more, but we only know what Jessie and James know", Aliyah reminded her.

"I know. Can you tell me about my mom? She is at four months already. I was born at five months. You don't think that anything like that is going to happen again, do you?" She questioned.

"We think she is ok. She is guilty though. Guilty for losing you, for not being able to do more to help, but also guilty for having more kids when the world is already falling apart", said Acorn.

"Can you explain what you mean by that?" asked Annastasia. "How is the world 'falling apart'?"

"Those fusions, the ones being led by the monster fusion dwelling within this Tree, are attacking Team Rocket members and bases. Many people you know may be hurt, but we were sent off before we got any names", Aliyah told her.

"How horrible. I had no idea this was going on", she replied. "No of us here did".

"We couldn't have known. We are trapped in here, and the only view we have of the outside world is a small patch of sky. We cannot even escape out of there due to a force field that has been placed over it", Mewtwo explained. "Not even all of our powers combined can break through this force field, and it surrounds this entire Tree".

"We can work together though", Lucario told them. "At least now we can use those Night Stones. Acorn and Aliyah have been with you since birth; they must have a very close bond with you. With your powers multiplied, we may be able to take control of the monster fusion's mind. Then we can stop all the other fusions".

"Tarrria"

"Lillipup pup"

"Pikkka"

"I thought force and control was what we were trying to avoid", said Annastasia.

"Waiting here peacefully has gotten us nowhere so far", said Mewtwo.

"We should try it", Acorn and Aliyah agreed.

Annastasia thought about it. Everyone else but her liked the idea. It just seemed to go against everything that N, Ash, and her father had been telling her to do. But she was desperate now. And as far as the health risks went, she wasn't too concerned. Better to die trying then to die waiting.

"Ok. We might as well, since we are stuck here anyway", she finally decided.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 82

Michio, Hiro, Elsa and their Pokémon were docked on Pinkan Island. They had spent all yesterday picking berries and freezing them, as it was now permitted on the former reserve. Now they were all down at the beach with their Pokémon. Hiro was fishing for Pink Feebas and Magicarp while Elsa took photos of her now pink Popplio, Litten, Solgaleo, and Rowlet.

"You are so cute my angels. I love how these Pinkan berries make your turn pink. Its adorable!" Elsa exclaimed. "I wish it was permanent".

"Rowwwwwlet"

"Solllgga"

"Po Popplio!"

"So Michio, got any plans for today?" Elsa questioned.

"I think slave duty is all I have scheduled", he replied sarcastically. He continued bag the berries they had collected earlier that day.

"'Slave duty'. What rubbish. If you want more money just ask. I'll give you something else to do", Elsa replied, tucking the camera back into her bag. "I am asking because I thought used seemed down. What's bothering you now?"

"Too complicated to explain", he answered.

"Everything with you is 'complicated'. I am a smart woman. I am confident I can handle it. We've been able to get everything else so far", Elsa responded.

"Litttt", Litten hissed at Michio.

"Pop Pop", Popplio chanted, encouraging Michio to speak.

"Her family called. Her siblings returned home. They are grieving. I don't know what I am supposed to do about it", he explained.

"I should have known this was about Anna-chan", said Elsa.

"Please don't call her that. She wasn't a child. Only her father used that name", Michio replied defensively.

"You are using the past tense", Elsa noted. "I thought you said you weren't giving up on her".

"I don't think I'm giving up. If anything I am just trying to accept. I am going to need a long time", he replied.

"You only knew her for three months. You are young, and you'll move on. It will take some time but you'll get there", she told him.

"Rowwwlet", Rowlet hooted, landing on Michio's lap. Michio looked around for his own Pokémon, and discovered Golem, Rapidash, and his recently captured Staryu hanging over by Hiro.

"I sent her a message, and I don't think she ever got it", said Michio.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elsa. "I thought you said she was phoneless".

"This wasn't a text", he started. "A few weeks ago. I asked a few trusted Pokémon to deliver a message to her. They never came back. That means she probably never saw it, which makes me worried. Life really sucks", Michio responded.

"Have you ever considered getting up off your ass and going after her?" Elsa questioned.

"Everyday", he replied. "Especially now".

"Then do it. I understand it's horrible up there but if you really love someone you know you would do anything for them. And the least you could do is spend some time with her family", Elsa lectured.

"I would do anything for her. I just don't know what to do first. As for her family, I highly doubt they want me in their home", Michio told her.

"It sounds like you are close to those kids. I hear you video chat with them everyday. They act like you are their big brother", she commented. "Why do you assume you are not welcome there?"

"They probably think she could do better", he replied.

"If you always have that sour attitude, then I can see where they are coming from", said Elsa. "The Michio we know sounds a bit different from the one they know".

"I haven't changed", Michio said defensively.

"Yes you have. I don't have to know you that well to know that. I also know this: you are guilty. You think everything is your fault, and you are wondering why bad things happen to good people", Elsa responded.

"Do you have an answer to that?" Michio questioned. "Why good things don't always happen to good people?"

"I do not", she replied. "Except maybe that life sucks most of the time. What I know for certain is that sitting here waiting isn't going to make you feel better. Not if there is still hope that she is okay".

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to reach her", said Michio. "Or even what to do once I find her"

"Well you sent her that message. What was that all about? Something romantic?" Elsa questioned.

"No", Michio lied. He turned away to hide his face. Elsa laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"I knew it. Please go to Pallet. That is the place mentioned, right? Pallet? You'd be more useful there. You even said they had a hotel. Work there instead", She chided.

"They shut the hotel down for the time being…are you firing me?" he questioned.

"I might. First I want you to call. I am not going to kick you off my yacht until I am certain that you have a place to go", she replied.

"It will be awkward. What do I do, just hang out with her family for a few months? What if she never returns? I think I should stay here", he responded.

"And hide from your problems?" she interrogated. "No. I have grown to like you in this short amount of time we have spent together. I won't let you be so dumb. I am not paying you until you call them and ask if you can stay".

"I don't need your money", Michio replied. "But I'll do it anyway".

"Good. So you thought of something to do today. I say you hop to it before you change your mind", Elsa suggested.

"Sure", he said uncertainly.

Michio took out his phone and walked towards Arbok and Lickilicky, who were separated from the other Pokémon and just relaxing in the grass a short distance off the beach. He dialed Jay's cellphone.

Back in Pallet Town, Jay and Amber were having a practice battle: a classic Pip versus Togetic.

"Ok Pip, Iron Tail!" Amber shouted.

"Pikachuuu!" The Pikachu exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"Dodge and use confusion!" Jay instructed.

All of a sudden the song "Daydream Believer" started playing out of Jay's pocket.

"Hold it!" Jay exclaimed. "Time out! My phone is ringing".

"So you changed your ringtone again, to an even gayer song", Amber commented as Jay dug through his pocket.

"I knew you'd appreciate it", he responded before answering the video chat. "Hello?"

"Hi Jay. Where are you?" Michio asked.

"Is that Michio? I thought you were talking to him this morning", Amber commented as she walked over to look at the phone.

"I was actually expecting you to be in the house", Michio said after he noticed that Jay was in the woods. "I was going to ask your family a question".

"You can ask us and we can ask them. We have to be inside in an hour anyway because Amber's parents and a few other guests are coming", Jay responded.

"I want to ask them directly. I will just call one of their phones", Michio replied.

"Ok. Bye", they responded before hanging up. Amber jogged back over to the other side of the clearing so that they could resume their battle.

"Ok, now Iron Tail!" she commanded.

Michio tried James next. James was in the attic, searching for a box of baby supplies that he had saved 'just in case'. He jumped when his phone started vibrating in his back pocket, knocking a whole box over, and nearly killing Meowth and Mime Jr. in the process.

"Yeah watch it!" Meowth shrieked.

"Mi Mime!" Mime Jr. chided.

"Sorry, caught off guard", James mumbled before answering the call. "Michio? What is up?"

"Oh its dat kid again", said Meowth.

"Miii", Mime Jr. sighed.

"I was wondering if you had a moment to speak about something important", Michio responded.

"I sure. I was just looking for stuff in the attic. Give me a few minutes, I will call you back", said James.

"Is Jessie there too?" Michio inquired.

"Possibly. I have been up here a while. When I left her she was taking a nap. Did you want to talk to her too?" James asked.

"Yes", he responded.

"Ok. I will call you in ten", said James. "Bye for now".

"Bye", Michio said as he hung up the phone.

"Sounds like they are busy over there", Elsa commented.

Michio turned around. He didn't realize that she was listening in on his conversations.

"Don't spy on me. It's rude", he scolded.

"You are the one telling me. I was just making sure you were actually calling them. Its not like I have any use for that information. You should realize by now that I am not the type of person who will hold something against you", Elsa explained. "Not everyone in this world is out to get you".

"It sometimes seems like it", he responded.

"Woe is you", she said sarcastically.

Ten minutes later, Michio called again. This time when he called, he and Jessie were both sitting on the living room couch, the screen tilted so that he could only see their faces and a bit of the background.

"So what do you need kid?" Jessie asked. She thought it was very odd that he was calling them. Even though she liked him, she wasn't sure how close she wanted him to get.

"Ummm is anyone else there?" he asked.

"I am here Oniisan!" Jocelyn called from the kitchen. James tilted the camera so that she and Flaafy were within view.

"Flaaaa!" her Pokémon added.

" _Perfect",_ Michio thought to himself. He knew with Jocelyn there, Jessie would be more accepting of his offer. And she was the clear leader of the family.

"I was wondering if you needed some extra help around there, you know watching the kids or doing chores or whatever. I have a job but I don't really need it", He said quickly.

"Hmm", Jessie hummed. "Why do you sound so nervous?"

"Of course you can stay with us", James told Michio. "We have a whole hotel, plenty of rooms".

"Are you really going to come here? That would make me so happy!" Jocelyn squealed.

"Flaafy flaa!" her Pokémon agreed.

"Well if you are going to help out", Jessie decided. "I don't see why not".

"Thanks. Ahhhh ummm, that means a lot to me", Michio replied. He forced himself to look Jessie in the eyes. She always made him so nervous. She grinned wickedly. It was sadly familiar. Only one other person that he knew had that smile.

"Do you need a ride over here?" James asked. "We have no trouble giving rides, but we can't get to the Orange Archipelago until tomorrow night. We have guests coming later".

"I can get there on my own", Michio responded. "I can find a way".

"Ok. Well call us tomorrow", said James.

"I am so excited. You have to cook again for us. The last time you did it was so good", said Jocelyn. "And you can help me train Flaafy and we can play games too!"

"We will. For sure", Michio replied.

"Bye Michio", said Jessie.

"Bye. And thank you", he told them before shutting his phone.

"There. The hardest part is over", said Elsa. She and Hiro were eating lunch a few yards away.

"I think the hardest part has yet to come. You haven't met her mother. She is…intense to say the least", Michio responded. "She says she likes me, but what I think what she really likes is messing with me".

"It's all the same thing. After all, she might be stuck with you for the rest of her life. And 'intense' mothers don't just let their daughters get together to settle down with just anyone. It doesn't matter how rich and handsome you may be".

"You don't get it, Elsa. Their family doesn't need more money. And even if I was to 'settle down' with Annastasia, it's not like we would get any money anyway. She's not a native Alonian. We'd be blacklisted. Rejected by my entire family. Not that I care about that, either. It's just a fact. And her mother doesn't like me cause I'm an asshole. Either that or that is the reason she _does_ like me. The whole thing is very confusing".

"You're telling me", Hiro commented.

"Po po", Popplio sighed.

The sea lion Pokémon snatched a few berries off of Elsa's plate and playfully balanced them on his nose. The other Pokémon cheered him on until Elsa took them back.

"Well that is just it. I think another reason as to why I get nervous around them is because of all this confusion. Annastasia's conversations and mine are never straightforward, and her mother is the same way. Except Annastasia is patient and forgiving; her mom just grills me mercilessly", Michio explained.

"Sounds like you have a lot on our plate for an eighteen year old", Hiro replied.

"I am not eighteen yet. Soon though", he answered. "I still have a couple of months".

"Then you are free. So does your family know what you have been up to?" Hiro asked.

"Rita told them I earned eight gym badges, which is more than what they asked me to do anyway, and in a few weeks I would have official been in Kanto for six months. I followed all their rules: I built a team, got the badges, and didn't get kicked out of my group for being a douche".

"Which means you can go back to Alola and get all those Pokémon you love so much back", Hiro finished.

"Yes, but I don't want to stay", Michio responded.

"Good for you", said Elsa. "All those legendaries, they could be useful in helping her out. After all, if she needs help, who better to help her then some of the world's most powerful Pokémon?"

"I have thought about that already. I would have to fool my parents so that they will let me back onto their property, and then take the Pokémon back. When I am eighteen they are officially mine anyway. I am not stupid", said Michio.

"You can't blame us for making that mistake, darling", Elsa responded. "So what, you are going to be a hero now? I don't think miss Annastasia Morgan needs a hero".

"I never said she did", Michio replied sourly. "But she did say that she needs friends".

"How honorable. Well mister hero, if you want we can bring you to Pallet. Or rather, you can bring the yacht there. We can sail right into the Golden Village port. I think that is what it is called anyway. I think Pallet is only a few miles from there", said Elsa.

"It is. I traveled through that port before", Michio responded.

"So I say we set sail tomorrow. I was getting tired of the Orange Islands anyway. I could use a little more adventure. I am going to miss you, but I bet we can find another assistant once you are gone", Elsa told them.

"That is fine with me", Hiro agreed.

"As long as you are fine with it, I guess", Michio responded.

"Popplio!"

"Rowwwwwlet!"

"Solgaleo!"

"Litten"

"And these beauties don't mind pausing their vacation for a few days either", Hiro observed.

"Would you mind traveling by night?" Michio asked.

"I wouldn't mind. But when are you going to sleep?" Hiro questioned.

"When I get there", he replied.

"Relax. There is no reason we can't travel during the day," said Elsa.

"We will get their much faster it we go at night and during the day", Michio explained.

"I know but I am not letting you drive this boat nonstop. Isn't there a small Islet a few miles north of here? We can go there tonight and then continue in the morning", Elsa told him. "Is that a deal?"

"I guess so" Michio replied.

"Just relax. The last thing that family needs is more stress", Elsa chided.

"I know", he answered. "Thanks Elsa. I need this. More than I think we both know".

"I know. But for now you are still on slave duty", she replied teasingly. "So put those berries down and go give the Pokémon a bath. I want to take to take advantage of you while I still have the chance".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Acorn and Aliyah are sick

· Illumise and Volbeat reach their destination

· Betrayal?

AN: I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Please review if you can. Thanks:)


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 62

Annastasia, Lucario, Mewtwo, Lil-G, Scarlett, and Bleu had now been stuck inside the Tree of Beginnings for about two months. Acorn and Aliyah had joined them in an attempt to teleport them back to the Toka base, only to discover they two were trapped inside the Tree. Now the Mew were sick, and the other members of the group was giving them as many potions and medicinal berries as they could to help them feel better. Meanwhile the Tree was dying around them.

"How are you two feeling? Any better?" Annastasia asked the twin Mew after she had them try a new concoction.

"No", Acorn said weakly.

"Aliyah?" Annastasia questioned. The Mew shook her head 'no'.

"They have been like this for a week now. We have tried everything. They need something stronger, something we don't have here", said Mewtwo.

"Pikachu pi Pika", said Scarlett. " _Their aura is weak too"._

"I know", Lucario responded. "I can feel their aura slipping away as well".

"That means that the fusion is sucking it up", said Mewtwo. "This shield I have is protecting us from the Tree's antibodies, but the monster fusion is using its ability to take the aura away from the Mew. My shield can't block that, since the fusion is stronger than me".

"And the fusion is using Malamar's ability to control bodies, and that is what it is doing to the Mew, which is symbiotic with the Tree", said Annastasia. "And that is the beauty and horror of the monster fusion; it has the abilities of all Pokémon, including you, Mewtwo".

"Annastasia, if we are going to save this Tree, we are going to have to stop this fusion soon", said Lucario.

"We already tried the Mega human evolution thing with the Night Stone though, and all it did was give the monster fusion access to Acorn and Aliyah's aura", Annastasia replied. "And honesty, I had never been so terrified in my entire life. You are right, those potions are powerful, and combining them with the Night Stone in order to confront the monster fusion was not the best idea".

"It was too rough", said Lucario. "It was a mistake. We should have listened to N and Ash. You have to go alone, be gentle and connect. We will back you up, but we have to do it from a distance".

"It will kill her", said Mewtwo.

"That was always a possibility", Lucario responded.

"He is right. We can't back down now. We knew this for a long time, and we should not prolong it", Annastasia started. "Those visions I have been getting, those scenes are actually occurring now; I just know. Somehow I know…maybe it's an aura think….but I feel people are in danger. I know there is really no way to know for certain what is going on in the world why we are stuck in this Tree, but I feel like what I saw in my visions is occurring and I have to stop it now. I can't ignore it because I am scared".

"Tarrria tar Altaria", said Bleu.

"Pikaaa", Scarlett added.

"Lililili pup" Lil-G chanted.

"Scarlett should go with her, since her aura matches and she can help, but the others should stay with us", said Lucario. "It may take you a few tries. If you feel like you are in danger, return immediately".

"Ok. I will go now. I want to get this over with", she responded.

"Annastasia, come back the moment something doesn't feel right", Mewtwo emphasized. "It will be hard, but if it puts you in a lot of pain, run away".

"Pika", Scarlet told them.

"I will" she replied. "Goodbye".

"Be safe", said Lucario.

"Thank you, Annastasia", said Acorn and Aliyah together.

"It's my duty. You said it yourself Lucario. I was born to do this", Annastasia responded.

"We will be waiting here", Mewtwo told her.

Annastasia nodded in acknowledgment and then she and Scarlett started walking towards the heart of the Tree of Beginnings, using the power of aura that Lucario taught them to guide them there.

"Pikachuuuu Pikapi pi", Scarlett said to Annastasia.

"I don't know if we will succeed this time. But it is worth a try", Annastasia responded.

After about ten minutes of walking, the two came to a unique part of the Tree. It was the only space they had discovered that was open. When they had tried to escape from that spot, they found it was covered by a transparent but powerful force field, supposedly erected by the fusion. The only nice thing about it was it allowed one to see the sky, which permitted light. Now it was early evening, and it was just dark enough for the stars to guide through the cold, dark area.

"Pikachu?" Scarlett asked suddenly, her ears perking up quizzically.

"What is it?" Annastasia inquired.

She looked around, then remembered that she could use aura to see Pokémon that were not yet visible to the naked eye. She focused and discovered that there was a whole colony of bug-type Pokémon, resting just outside the parameters of the force field. Scarlett shouted her name a few times. Then, after a few seconds, someone responded.

"Illuuuuminese!"

"Volllllbeat beat!"

"Lumineeeeessse neeeese!"

The firefly Pokémon flew so that Annastasia and Scarlett could get a full view of them. They continued to chant their names.

"Hey guys? What are you doing up here? You are supposed to be in the Orange Islands", Annastasia wondered aloud.

"Pikachu pika pi pika", Scarlett told them.

"Illumise illu", said the leader.

"Piiii", Scarlett sighed happily. She nodded excitedly.

"I am a little bit confused by what you mean", Annastasia told Scarlett.

"Pika Pikachu pi pika chu chu", she attempted to explain.

"Ill Illumise", the leader responded.

The chief Illumise engaged Scarlett in conversation. The Pikachu was apparently very surprised at what she and the others had to say. When they were done explaining things to Scarlett, she turned to Annastasia.

"Pika, Pikachu pi", she explained, doing an impression of Michio.

"So you are saying Michio sent these Pokemon?" Annastasia guessed.

"Pi", Scarlett responded, nodding her head.

"That isn't good at all. He must be in danger", Annastasia said worriedly. "Did he run away from the rest of the group? Do he something to get himself get kicked out?"

"Volbeat vol", one of the Volbeat responded, shaking its head 'no'

"Illumineeeeessssse!" The leader announced loudly.

All the Volbeat and Illumise, 24 total, lined up behind her. With another loud exclamation, she took off drawing. The other Pokémon eagerly followed her. Annastasia and Scarlett waited, not sure what message they were going to reveal.

"Pikachu? Pika!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"I guess I couldn't expect anything different from him", Annastasia told Scarlett after she read the message. "It's so sweet. I have to think of something good to say back. Or I can just follow his lead and keep it simple".

"Pikachuuu Piii", Scarlett agreed.

"But these guys are obviously very tired", Annastasia observed.

"Illumise Illumise", said the leader.

They were all resting on the outside of the Tree. The Tree used to be a place of life and healing. Now it was a place of death and destruction. Annastasia studied them. They were clearly worn out and hurting, and she or Bleu could not touch them due to the force field the monster fusion had place around the Tree. Then she thought of something.

"I know it will be hard for you, but make your way over to the White Jade springs. They are about a mile southeast of here, not too far at all. When I was training it help restored my energy. It might take a while, maybe a few weeks or longer for you to feel better. There are also medicinal berries surrounding the spring, make sure you eat plenty of those. Then you will be ready to make your way back through Johto and Kanto and to the Orange Islands, where you belong", Annastasia explained.

"Illu?" asked the leader.

"I am not sure what you are saying, but I am very grateful for you coming to me", Annastasia responded.

"Pikapi Pikachu", Scarlett explained. She tried to act something out, and Annastasia started to understand what they meant.

"You want to know if I need anything in return?" she questioned.

"Volllbeat beat"

"Illuuuuu"

"It would be great if you can stop by Pallet Town and tell my where I am", Annastasia told them. "I have been gone a long time and they do not know where I am or what is going on".

"Illumise", the leader nodded in understanding.

"I live near the Oak lab, in a lavender home with a magenta roof. If no one is there, please go to the Lab and give a message to Professor Oak. He should be there. If for some reason he isn't, his Pokémon definitely will be, as there are hundreds there. Tell them what I told you", Annastasia explained. "Someone in my family can translate".

"Lumin Illumise", the Pokémon acknowledged.

"Beat Volbeat", said one of the others.

"I will write done a few things in my journal. Since I cannot hand you the paper, just do your best to memorize what I write down. Maybe each of you can each remember a separate part or something, since there are so many of you", she told them. "I want to tell them what I have learned and what I plan on doing next".

"Lu lu Illumise", the Illumise answered eagerly. The others chanted enthusiastically.

"Pikachuuu", said Scarlett.

"I have a pen and paper in here for journaling", Annastasia explained to the Pikachu as she dug through her bag. "Here, I got it".

Annastasia wrote down as many details as she could without making the message too lengthy for the Pokémon to memorize. Then she held it up against the force field, and the tired Pokémon studied it.

"You should rest and then come back her. It will be easier to memorize my message once you are re-charged", she told the Pokémon. "Remember, the White Jade springs and those great berries are southeast from here. You may have even passed they on your way over".

The Pokémon chanted their names a few more times, nodded, waved, and then flew off.

"That was a pleasant surprise", Annastasia said to Scarlett. "They might help us get out of here. Or at let my family know not to freak out".

"Pikachu Pikapi pi", she responded.

"It makes me a little more motivated to do what I am about to do", she confessed.

"Pika", said Scarlett.

"Thank you for being there for me Scarlett. That message that Michio sent, it was for you too. I know it", Annastasia told the Pokémon. "He loves you too".

"Piiii", she sighed with a blush.

"You are very special. Special because you are kind. You have helped so many people Scarlett, and we are all grateful to have you around", she told the Pikachu.

"Pi ka chuuuu", Scarlett said affectionately.

"Ditto", Annastasia responded, scratching her under the chin.

Annastasia and Scarlett walked until they were just a few feet away from the heart of the Tree. They hid inside one of the many tunnels, though they knew the beast could use aura to sense their presence anyway. It was only a matter of time before it attacked them.

"Okay, Scarlett, you ready?" Annastasia whispered.

"Pi", she answered quietly.

Annastasia and Scarlett walked so that they were in full view of the monster. The creature was enormous; at least twice the size of a sizeable Wailord. It had large eyes and long, sharp, teeth like a Garados with red cheeks for storing electricity like a Pikachu. It's body was extremely muscular, and flexible in considering its incredible length and width. Its arms were large like a Machamp, and its legs were even stranger looking than lose of a Digglet. It also had large Scizor-like blades that acted as extra limbs located near different parts on its body. The entire creature was covered in a deep-blue combination of scales and fur, producing a material that has yet to be discovered on any other living creation. It hissed and blew fire and ash in their direction.

"Pikachu pika pi", Scarlett announced. " _We aren't going to fight"._

"You said that last time", it communicated through telepathy.

"And we didn't", said Annastasia. "The last time we came, we didn't fight you".

"But you brought weapons", the monster responded.

"Pikachuuuu! Pi pi!" Scarlett exclaimed. " _Of course we did, we need to be able to protect ourselves in case you attacked us"._

"She is right", Annastasia responded.

"You can understand the Pikachu?" the beast inquired.

"Yes. I can understand her, a little bit", Annastasia told the fusion. "I can understand my other Pokémon too sometimes".

"Through aura, then", it replied.

"That is correct", said Annastasia. "Please, we aren't going to hurt you, we just want to understand".

"Understand what?" the beast demanded, raising its voice. "Understand the humans' betrayal? I already told you what you did wrong".

"But I still don't understand. You said that humans betrayed Pokémon by manipulating them, tricking the Pokémon into conformity. But the Pokémon chose to live this way. If they didn't want to live with humans, they could clearly rebel. Even humanity's most powerful weapons cannot stand up to Pokémon. Just look at what you are doing to this Tree. You drove the native Pokémon out, and trapped us inside. Pokémon can take control over a person's body and mind. They can destroy buildings and read minds, start fires and electrocute people to death. There is a reason they don't though", Annastasia explained.

"You forget that Pokémon are second class citizens still", the fusion responded.

"I can't deny that this is true. I don't think it should be that way. But things are changing. Pokémon are standing up for themselves. In Kanto, Johto, The Orange Archipelago, and Hoenn, it is extremely rare for people to keep their smaller Pokémon inside their Pokeballs. They usually walk alongside their trainers. And the bigger Pokémon are out whenever possible. Pokémon are learning to speak human, and humans are learning to speak Pokémon. Pokémon are also learning to read and write, and trainers have to follow much stricter rules when it comes to Pokémon care now then they did in the past. It is also very common for Pokémon to get jobs and to make their own money that they could spend on whatever they want. I know it isn't much, but in a few years, things are going to be very different. Soon Pokémon are going to be buying their own homes, and things such as cars and appliances are going to be made Pokémon-friendly, so that they do not have to rely on humans in order to live like them. I know because I have friends who know all about these things. You just have to trust me".

"The change is to slow, and we have been waiting for too long", the fusion replied.

"Pikachu Pika pi pika pika pi" said Scarlett. " _You are wrong. Many of us love our trainers and like our roles as Pokémon"._

"That is what you are telling yourself but it isn't true", the monster responded.

Scarlett was about to yell at the fusion some more, but Annastasia interrupted with a questioned.

"Do you think inciting rebellion will help make things better? What do you plan on doing?" Annastasia questioned.

"We are taking down the Team Rocket bases. Team Rocket believes that capturing Pokémon is just. I think differently. They need to be destroyed", it answered.

"No! You can't!" Annastasia exclaimed, realizing that her gut feeling was indeed correct. "People can get hurt, killed, my family and friends…."

"I know who you are. You are famous. Or infamous rather. Very good at capturing powerful Pokémon. Very good at using your gift of aura to manipulate them so that they bend to your will", it spat at her.

"Pika pikachu pi!" Scarlett yelled angrily. " _You are wrong, she never manipulated anyone!"_

"You are foolish. The worst part is that I gave you that aura. Not me really, but my spirit. You wouldn't even have that power if it wasn't for me. And you use it for evil. Annastasia, you are evil. You lie and you manipulate people and Pokémon using a defective aura that was given to you by accident. And you can't even admit it to yourself", the fusion continued. "If you had any sense of dignity, and any concept of love and friendship, you hand over your aura".

"Pika! Pikachupichu pi!" Scarlett cried.

" _It isn't manipulation if you didn't know that you were doing it_ ", she thought to herself. " _Where have I heard that before?"_

"You are wrong", Annastasia said boldly.

"What make you think your worldview is superior to mine? Another classic: a human assuming she knows better than a Pokémon", the fusion responded. "If you won't surrender your aura, I will just have to take it from you".

"Pik pi chu pika", Scarlett told the fusion. " _You can't, she would die without it"._

"So you care", said the beast. "So? She is just one human. If we off her now the safer the world will be for Pokémon everywhere".

"Pikachuuu pi pi ka. Chu pi ka", said Scarlett. " _I mean if she dies now, so will you. You are symbiotic, just like the Mew and this Tree"._

"She is right", said Annastasia. "Our auras are one in the same, tied together. And I am prepared to go down, but are you? What would that accomplish?"

"I admit I didn't realize this. But still I cannot let Team Rocket continue to do what it is doing", said the fusion. "It needs to be stopped".

"Team Rocket makes it so that Pokémon and humans can coexist", said Annastasia.

"No, it makes it so that Pokémon can be oppressed. Forced into battling, forced into Pokeballs, forced to travel. Would you, a human, consent to any of those things?" the monster asked.

"I agree that Pokémon are often oppressed in this world, and it is shameful", Annastasia responded. "But not all humans are bad. And Team Rocket doesn't encourage people to mistreat their Pokémon. Admittedly they did in the past, but that was many years ago, before my time. Things have progressed, and they will continue to get better, if people and Pokémon work together".

"You sound like that N character", the monster commented.

"N had a mindset similar to yours once too. He believed that Pokémon and humans were better off avoiding one another, and that Pokémon needed to remain untouched by humans. I agree, as do many others, that if a Pokémon wishes to be free and undisturbed by humans, it should have that right. However I also believe that Pokémon and humans can live together in society as long as we listen and respect one another. I have seen it happen hundreds of times", she explained.

"Pokémon are still treated poorly. They may go along with their human 'masters' but that isn't the same as equality", said the fusion.

"There is always going to be struggle. Not all people get along either, and equality is nonexistent in our world, even among humans. People who with low incomes or are foreign or overweight or LGBQT or have mental issues get discriminated against, make fun of, and rejected daily. Like Pokémon, they are sometimes given fewer rights then people who conform to the majority. What we have instead is justice, and it's a work in progress", Annastasia responded.

"Pika pika ka chu Pikapi pi" Scarlett told the monster. " _We want you to call off the other fusions, because they are attacking our friends, including our Pokémon friends"._

"If I call them off then nothing will change. I broke free because I wanted change", said the fusion.

"This isn't the right way to do it. Like I said, justice is a work in progress. Getting people to change their minds about things can be difficult, but it possible. Trust me, I have firsthand experience", Annastasia assured the fusion.

"I don't know if I can trust you", it replied.

"You can read my aura. You will find that I have nothing to hide from you", said Annastasia. "Go on, you have nothing to lose".

"You will be able to read my soul too, if I do this", the fusion replied. "You might be disturbed by what you find".

"More disturbing than having you potentially kill my family?" Annastasia asked.

The fusion contemplated this for a moment. Both Scarlett and Annastasia thought this to be odd, since just five minutes previously it was ready to kill her, and now it seemed to be considering her emotions. A few minutes later it finally turned to Annastasia and stared into her turquoise eyes with its large red ones.

"I will read your aura, and you will read mine. If you have ever done with before, then you will know what to do", it told her.

"I know", she responded.

Annastasia let herself become hypnotized by the fusion's red glare. She had practiced this technique with Mewtwo, and knew the process was similar to reading a time flower; the reader saw what was relevant to them based on what was in their soul. It took her a long time to master the skill, and she was nervously that she would mess it up due to lack of constant and diligent practice.

"Pikaaa", was the last thing she heard before everything become dark.

Intense pain overcame her body. Lucario told her that any physical pain she felt during a reading was a reflection of emotional pain that the person she was reading was experiencing. Then, like the visions she was so used to having, several images came into view.

She was in a prison. Someone was crying it front of her; it sounded like a woman. It looked like a woman too, based on the shape of her body, but she was just a shadow. Then the image disappeared, and there was just sound.

"Stop, someone is going to hear you. Shut up now!" and angry female voice yelled. She couldn't see where it was coming from. There was another crash, and the crying stopped. "There", the same voice echoed.

The scene sent shivers up here spine. " _Did I just hear some get killed?"_ she wondered _" What this have to do this me or the fusion?"_

The next image was much less dark. She could see brightly that it was a woman, but not just any woman; it was her mother. She couldn't tell where she was, as the background was faded, but her left hand was ring-less and had a very tiny baby bump. She looked the same as she did now, just a bit younger. She wondered for a quick moment how the fusion could possibly have an image of her mother stored in its memory, and then soon realized what it meant.

"No stop!" Annastasia yelled. "I am done. I know what happens next. Please stop!"

To her relief everything faded out and within a few seconds she was back in the heart of the Tree, the fusion and Scarlett watching her.

"Humans did that. They forced Pokémon to help", the fusion told her. "Pokémon would never to such a thing willingly. Humans took Pokémon abilities and put them into devices. They didn't realize that when they extracted a Pokémon's ability, they took with it a little piece of a Pokémon's aura. That aura remained when humans decided to once again extract those abilities and to build a Pokémon from the assault weapons they had stolen. I am the result of their favorite weapon, the one they used to kill and rape people. You and I are composed of hundred of auras that have been reconfigured into o one powerful one. The same would be true for your mother, if it wasn't for the fact that you were there. You sucked up the aura. That is why we are symbiotic beings".

"If the weapon was used to kill people…does that mean we have those auras too? Annastasia asked.

"Yes", the fusion answered

"Chu Pi Pikachupi Pikachu. Pik Piiiiiii Pi ka chuu chu Pikapi Pikachupi pi" said Scarlett. " _And I have that aura too because I was attacked by the weapon. I almost died, but I lived. Acorn and Aliyah were injured and sick at the same time. I know because Ash's Bulbasaur, who still lives at Professor Oak's Lab, told me. All the Pokémon there were wondering if I was a Mew, because I my ability and because I came from Toka. They knew the Tree was dying, then Mime Jr. told us about how the twins were also sick during that time"_.

"So why does this make you hate Team Rocket? Team Firestar is the one who did this. If we are going to place blame, it should go to them. Not all of humanity", Annastasia responded.

"This incident demonstrates what happens when humans and Pokémon manipulate one another to the extreme. I chose this example because it hits close to homes, so to speak", the fusion replied.

"Extreme examples mean nothing to me. Its like terrorism or murder; there are more instances of friendship and love then there are of violence and hate. Showing me the hate isn't going to change me. I will always choose unity", Annastasia said firmly.

"Pi Pik chuuu", she told the fusion. " _So will the Pokémon"._

"Unity. Team Rocket is all about unity, I know that", the fusion replied.

"Please listen to me. If you stay here in this three things will happen. First, many humans and Pokémon will die. It will be cruel; these are innocent people.

"Innocent", the fusion scoffed sarcastically.

"These people are mothers and fathers, best friends and cousins, grandparents and children, they are doing what they feel is right. Secondly, if you stay here, the Tree will die. I cannot leave until you do, since you are trapping me here. If Acorn and Aliyah do not get help, they will die. According to legend, this Tree is what allows there to be life and peace it the world. Opposing armies see the Tree's aura shine and all tension between them stops. The origin of every Pokémon lies within this Tree. No one knows for certain what will happen if it perishes, but some legends say that it means that all auras will cease to exist, as will all life on the planet".

The fusion was silent, clearly mulling over Annastasia's words. Scarlett didn't say anything either.

"Lastly, you and I will die. That is a given. We cannot last here. I am only human. I have hardly any food left and my immune system is weak because of my HIV. If I get sick, as I often do, a few Pokémon potions might not be enough to save me. I am already starting to feel ill from lack of sleep and stress, and the vision-induced seizures that you are provoking are not helping", she explained.

"You are not giving me a choice in this then", the fusion responded. "If I don't so what you say, there is nothing left for me to do".

"There is always a choice, everyone always has a choice. Even if the options suck", she told the Pokémon. For a moment she almost smiled at the familiarity of her words. "You can always choose".

"I need to think about this. I need to think about what to do once I get out of here. You can go, but your Pokémon 'friends' must stay here with me".

"Why?" Annastasia asked.

"Because they are Pokémon", it answered as if the answer was obvious.

"But it is snowing out their now", said Annastasia. "And I need them to help guide me".

"If you are truly a strong girl, worthy of my trust, you will be strong willed enough to make it back to your family, alive. If you do, come back to this Tree and I will let you in, maybe. This is a chance I am willing to take. What is the big deal if I die anyway? I feel I made a big impact already, and all those smaller fusions are my legacies. They will continue my good work for me", the fusion replied.

"You said I was the cruel one. And now you are banishing me, leaving me alone in the mountains with nothing but some minimal supplies", Annastasia replied. "It is dark and cold. Will has nothing to do with it; humans cannot thrive out there".

"Pokémon thrive out there. Your Mew friends used to spend days out there playing. Rumor has it your grandmother Miyamoto was killed trying to find them for the same organization you now worship. How ironic would it be if you died trying to create distance between you and those same Mew?" the fusion responded. "I wonder how you mother would feel about that".

"It would destroy her", she answered.

"Then come back alive", the fusion answered. "And I will have a newfound respect for you".

"Deal", Annastasia responded

"Pika chu! Pika pi!" Scarlet exclaimed tearfully.

"I know, but it will be better for us all", she told the Pikachu. "I have my backpack. I have a knife and a lighter, so at least I can light a fire. Maybe I will make it after all. Tell Lucario and the others about my decision. I am ready now. I better get this over with".

"You are either suicidal or valiant", the monster observed.

"The latter, I hope", Annastasia replied.

Scarlett cried one more time before the fusion teleported her out of the Tree. Once Annastasia was gone, the monster fusion turned to the Pikachu.

"Your life will be better without her. Now you have that Alola trainer all to yourself".

"Pikachu Pikaaa!" Scarlett yelled at the beast.

"Get out of here", the fusion responded.

Scarlett electrocuted the fusion, who responded by vine whipping it across the cave. Scarlett was immediately knocked out by the force. The fusion approached it.

"You think you are tough, but you are just a dumb Pikachu", it whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Michio gets to Pallet

· Annastasia is banished

· Taken by surprise

AN: Yeah so I hoped this was interesting…. Please review:) and yes that was a pun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 100

Michio, Elsa, Hiro, and their Pokémon had finally reached the Golden Village port. Michio's Pokémon were busy exchanging 'good-byes' with Popplio, Solgaleo, Litten, and Rowlet.

"So I guess this is good-bye for now", Michio told his former employers. "You are just going to hang out here until you can find someone else to hire to maintain and drive this boat?"

"That is the plan", Hiro responded. "It shouldn't be too hard. After all, it didn't take us much effort to find you. And I can drive the boat, I just prefer to have someone else do it for me".

"Right", he responded.

"Licki li"

"Charrrrbok"

"Vennnnomoth"

"Rapidash"

"Golllllem"

"Hiya hiya"

"See ya kid. It was nice to have you around. I hope it all works out", Elsa told him.

"I hope so too. Goodbye", Michio said one last time.

Michio and his Pokémon left the docking area and headed to the station. There were maps of all the local cities and a place where you could rent bicycles. He decided to take advantage of both. After getting what he needed, he made his way to Pallet Town.

Meanwhile Amber, Jay and their Pokémon were playing in the woods. In an attempt to get Jay out of the house, Amber dragged him into the forest. She equipped him with a beginner's bow she once used to win some junior competition as a six through nine year old, and now they were firing at moving targets that their Pokémon stimulated with their attacks.

"No offense Amber, but this really isn't that much fun", Jay told her again. "I just wasn't born to shoot arrows".

"Togetic togeeee", said Togetic as he pulled a wayward arrow out of a dogwood. "Toge"

"Bay Bayyyy", said Bayleef.

"Fine, let's go in then. It is going to rain soon anyway", Amber commented. "Just look at that sky".

The sky was a dark gray. Jay nodded and returned his Tauros and a few of his other large Pokémon, and the two of them started to walk back towards the house.

"What do you want to do once we get inside?" asked Amber.

"I was hoping that we could just hang out and watch movies or something", Jay replied.

"Sure. I guess so. Your call I guess", she answered.

Jessie, James, Mondo, and Duplica were sitting on the back porch while Alex and a bunch of their Pokémon played with blocks.

"It's a good thing you came back, Jay. Soon it's going to pour", said Jessie.

"We were going to go inside and watch some movies now. Can Alex can with us?" Jay asked the parents.

"Sure", Mondo answered. "As long as you take the Pokémon with you. He really likes playing with them, especially Chimecho, Inkay, and Mime Jr.. Ditto too of course."

"Mi Mime!"

"Chiiiiiiiiime!"

"Innnnnkay!"

"Ditto!"

"Ok", Jay responded, picking up Alex. "Do you want to come with me? We can pick out something fun to watch"

The boy hesitated, looking back at Jessie, James, and his parents. "Yep!" he exclaimed after a few moments.

Amber and Jay brought him to the living room, where Lucy and Meowth were doing a video chat with Rumika. They didn't realize that the kids had entered the room, and the three of them waited patiently by the door and quietly eavesdropped on their conversation.

"…I told you, Meowth. No one, especially me, believes that she is in the Tree", they heard Rumika explain. "We found evidence that she was outside of it recently, which means she probably still is. Someone lit a campfire out there a few days ago, and it wasn't anyone from our side of the fence. We also found her boot prints. She has a custom made uniform, remember? She was definitely wondering around out there. It couldn't have been anyone else. And she was alone. There were definitely no Pokémon with her".

"Jessie and James are gonna flip out when dey heard dis. I hope dat de Boss has got every plane and helicopter searchin' dose mountains", Meowth responded. "Cuz no one can argue with dat evidence".

"We are searching with everything we got, but none of our radars are functioning. We think that the monster fusion attacked that from afar…it can do that since it has the abilities of every Pokémon", Rumika explained. "It shut down our radars, even the new ones that it shouldn't be able to detect".

"Maybe I should be the one to break the news", said Lucy. "Unless you want to do it".

"They are going to have a lot of questions. Bring the phone over to them. Mondo and Duplica are still their right? They didn't go home yet, did they?" Rumika asked.

"They are on the porch", Lucy replied. "We will—"

"Uh oh", said Meowth.

Lucy and Meowth turned around at the same time. They were so involved in their conversations that they didn't even bother to acknowledge any background noise. They didn't hear they three kids standing behind them.

"Are you still there?" Rumika asked after everyone had paused for a moment.

"We will be right back. Give us a moment", Lucy told Rumika before hanging up.

"I-I don't understand", said Jay, on the verge of tears. "What did they find out there?"

"Jay don't freak out", Lucy told him. "Honestly, no one is sure what it means yet".

"She sounded sure", Jay remarked. "Why do they think she is alone? What did they find?!"

Jocelyn was upstairs, and she heard Jay yelling. She came down to see what was going on.

"Jay, Meowth, Lucy, Amber: why is everyone so tense?" she asked quietly.

"Jay weeze gotta go talk to yere parents first. Den we'll explain", Meowth said cautiously.

"I can't believe you guys. You won't even tell me what is happening!" Jay responded angrily. "What kind of family are you?!"

Jay put Alex on the ground and ran up the stairs. Alex clung to Jocelyn.

"I don't get it", said Jocelyn. "Why is everyone all upset?"

"It's hard to explain", Lucy sighed. "Amber, we can take care of Alex. Can you go talk to Jay? Or at least keep him company? Make sure he doesn't break anything".

"Ok", Amber replied. She went up the stairs after him.

"What about me?" Jocelyn asked Meowth and Lucy.

"Can you just go back to your room? We have some private things to discuss that we will tell you about later", said Lucy.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Weeze promise", said Meowth.

"Ok", Jocelyn answered before returning to her bedroom.

Meowth and Lucy led Alex back outside. They looked in all directions before they decided to speak.

"What happened?" Duplica asked first. "Did they kick Alex out already?"

"No. You see, weeze got a phone call from Rumika", Meowth started. "And de kids sorta accidentally overheard".

"We were just going to call her", Jessie commented. "So what's up?"

"It's not good news", Lucy responded.

"It…we…we don't really know fere certain. It could be good news", Meowth said pathetically.

"They didn't…find her, did they?" asked Mondo nervously.

"Not really", Lucy responded.

"What is going on?" Jessie demanded. "Tell me now!"

"Um dem ding is, Rumika don't dink she is in de Tree of Beginnings anymore", Meowth explained. "She dink dat she got out".

"They found a small clearing where someone had built a fire recently. Not far from there were footprints. The printing matched her boots", Lucy added.

"This is good news!" James exclaimed. "Now we just need to go pick her up!"

"Hold on!" Lucy exclaimed before the two could celebrate. "It's not that simple. Rumika says they have searched everywhere. Physically and with technology. And there are enormous fusions all over the place. So far every plane we sent after her has been severely damaged by these Pokémon. If it wasn't for the emergency autopilot system the Rumika installed, everyone on those planes would have died. You are not allowed to go out dere. Giovanni says if you try he is going to shoot down you plan before it leaves the runway".

"But…but I don't understand. If they found her, why can't they….find her again?" James asked.

"We don't know. Rumika wanted to talk to you. She figured you'd have a lot of questions. We have to go talk to Jay", Lucy replied.

"Are you crazy?! You can't tell Jay about this yet. He's too young. He doesn't know how to cope yet", said Jessie. "I don't even want to think about that conversation".

"We he knows Jess. He overheard us talkin'. Remember?" Meowth responded.

Jessie and James groaned. "Meowth…."

"We will talk to Jay. You need to get the details from Rumika", said Lucy.

"Lucy you talk to him. Meowth has to keep his Meowth shut", Jessie responded.

"Ok", she agreed.

Jessie and James dialed Rumika while the two cats walked to Jay's room. They knocked on the door.

"I am not talking to you", Jay called from the other side of the door. "Go away".

"Amber, open the door", said Lucy.

"I can't. I promised", She replied.

Meowth and Lucy gave a frustrated sigh.

"Weeze got claws. Weeze can open dis here door anyways!" Meowth called.

"Stop it", Lucy whispered, smacking Meowth in the head. "Can't you here him cry? He is just scared. We will just wait. Jay will open the door once he calms down".

"Humph", Meowth grumbled.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. When no one, not even Wobbufet answered it, Lucy asked Meowth to do it while she watched Jay's door. The scratch-cat Pokémon opened the door and gave a sigh of annoyance at their guest.

"So….why are you looking at me like that? Is now a bad time?" Michio asked.

"Yeah kinda", Meowth answered.

"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet called as he came wobbling into the living room.

"Just stay here with Wobbufet", Meowth instructed.

"Sure", Michio responded.

"Wobba Wob?" The Pokémon asked Michio's Pokémon.

"Charrrrrbock, bok"

"Venomoth"

"Gooooooollleeeemmm"

"Lickiliiii"

Wobbufet went over to the kitchen. Michio followed him and sat on one of the kitchen stools. The blue Pokémon handed him some water. Meanwhile, Meowth told Lucy that Michio was downstairs.

"They said Michio just got here", Amber whispered to Jay.

Amber and Pip had their ears pressed up against the bedroom door while Jay lay sulking. Jay momentarily lifted his head off of his pillow. "Should I go out there?"

"It's up to you", Amber whispered. "But if you do get rid of those mascara stains first".

"Good idea", he responded. He took a make-up wipe out of his top drawer.

"Why are you two just sitting up there? Where is everyone?" Michio called to Meowth and Lucy. "Isn't that Jay's room?"

"Jay is not letting us in. It's a long story", Lucy responded. "And none of your business".

Michio shrugged. "Jay wanted me to come. If he doesn't want me here I will leave".

Jocelyn heard Michio's voice and came busting out of her room. She and Flaafy ran down the stairs and jumped onto Michio, who was sort of expecting it from the enthusiastic little girl.

"You came! You finally came!" she announced.

"I know", Michio answered.

"I missed you", said Jocelyn.

"I missed you too", he responded.

"Flaafy Flaafy!"

"Are you going to explain what is happening around here?" Michio asked the child.

"I actually don't really know. I was just listening to this new playlist I just downloaded. I know Meowth and Lucy and Jay were fighting again though. Something about Rumika and Annastasia. Mommy and papa might still be on the back porch", Jocelyn replied.

"Do you want to investigate with me?" he questioned.

"Duhhhh", she answered.

Meowth and Lucy saw Michio, Jocelyn, and their Pokémon going towards the back door, to the porch entrance.

"Wait! We need to talk about this together!" Lucy exclaimed.

Amber finally opened Jay's door.

"Introducing…Mr. Jay Paul Morgan!" She announced dramatically.

"Cut it out Amb", Jay responded. There were still a few traces of tears left on his face, but at least he was smiling a little now.

"Good. Now we can go", said Lucy.

"Wobb" Wobbufet sighed as he opened the door.

"Hi Michio", said Jay.

"What's up? Is everything ok?" he replied.

"Ahh well, um not really, I don't know", Jay answered.

"Oh its you", Jessie commented as Michio and the others entered the porch. "We just got off the phone with Rumika".

"What is everyone talking about?" he asked.

"I want to know too mommy", Jocelyn pleaded. "And look! Michio just got here! I told you he would come".

"Alright. Everyone get inside. Time for some family talk", Jessie announced. "Amber, Michio…you can stay I guess".

"Head's up you guys, it's about to rain", James told the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 83

Scarlett had been wondering through the Tree of Beginnings alone for over twenty days. When the fusion expelled Annastasia from the Tree, it had an unforeseen impact on the small electric Pokémon. Scarlett found herself weak and unable to utilize the power of her aura. Her aura was still present, for without it she wouldn't be alive, but she could no longer take control use it they way she once could It was like all her training had gone to waste. It wasn't until Lucario and Mewtwo came looking for her that she finally was united with them again. The psychic and fighting type Pokémon found her in the middle of the night, asleep near a patch of time flowers.

"Scarlett! At last we have found you!" Mewtwo exclaimed upon seeing her. "Wake up and speak!"

"Piii ka", she said tiredly, looking around. Lucario and Mewtwo were watching her. Acorn and Aliyah were nowhere to be seen. "Pikachu chu pik pi pika".

"We understand that Annastasia is no longer in this Tree with us", Lucario told the Pikachu. "What we don't understand is why or how this happened, or why you didn't come back to us after your meeting with the monster fusion".

"Are you injured?" Mewtwo inquired.

"Piii ka", she repeated.

"She obviously needs rest", Mewtwo said to Lucario.

"But we need to ask her about Annastasia", he responded.

"We will get nowhere until she is healed", Mewtwo replied.

Mewtwo used his psychic ability to carry the Pikachu. The three of them walked until they got to the very top left corner of the Tree, a hidden yet open expanse. Acorn and Aliyah were resting there, but they were clearly still ill.

"These Mew are still sick. You probably assumed that they haven't gotten better yet since the Tree still appears to be in peril", Mewtwo told Scarlett.

"Pikapi", she answered.

Lucario handed her one of the potions that they had been giving Annastasia to help enhance her abilities. Bleu used heal.

"It is all we have", he told her. "There are no more medicinal berries up here".

Scarlett drank the potion down and then fell back asleep. Lucario and Mewtwo watched her. Then they watched the Mew.

"I was hoping that Scarlett and Annastasia were together", Lucario said after a while. "This must mean that the fusion did something bad to her. Perhaps it injured Scarlett, and that is why she took so long to get to us. She was too hurt to come looking".

"We will just have to wait until she awakens to find out", Mewtwo responded.

"Tarrrria", Bleu agreed.

"Lili lil", Lil-G said sadly.

After a few hours Scarlett finally woke up. It was obvious she was feeling much better. Mewtwo, Lucario, Lil-G, and Bleu had gathered apples, peaches, ouran berries, and pecha berries for her to snack on. They also carried fresh water from a nearby river using some of the Tree's giant leaves.

"Lillipup lil lillil", Lil-G started. " _Why isn't Annastasia with you?"_

"Tar tarrrria Alta", said Bleu. " _Slowly now, let her rest"._

"Pika ka chu Pikachu", she answered. " _No it's okay, I feel well enough to talk"._

"Then please explain. It has been a while", said Lucario. "We are very anxious; we promised to protect her and now we don't even know where she is".

"Chu pika Pikachu chu ka pika", she began. "Pika pi pi".

"You are saying that it banished her," Mewtwo asked. "The fusion teleported her out of the tree and asked her to walk home, if she makes it there, it will prove that she is strong and worthy?"

"Pi", she answered, nodding her head. "Pikapichupi chu chu".

"And them then the fusion will do everything she asks", Lucario repeated in English. "But how can we trust it?"

"Tarrria tar Altaria tarrrrr alta?", Bleu asked Mewtwo. " _Can't you detect lies? Isn't it an ability of yours?"_

"Yes, but that fusion can overpower me", Mewtwo responded.

"We have to try reasoning with it", said Lucario. "We cannot let it get away with this. She may already be dead. Humans cannot survive very long without food or water or shelter, it doesn't matter how tough they may be".

"Then we will go. Right now", said Mewtwo. "This has to end".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 100

Though the home and all its current occupants were dry, outside the wind was howling and rain pounded the top and sides of the house. Rumika was in her mansion, communicating to the group via video chat. She had just finished telling them about the discovery of Annastasia's snowy footprints and suspected abandoned campsite, as well as the most telling piece of evidence yet: her journal.

"I will teleport this to you. We haven't read anything. I was thinking that some things are probably private. We will leave it about to decide what you think is relevant to this investigation and what is not", Rumika told them.

"Ok. That sounds fair", Jessie responded dully.

"It's going to be okay Jessie. We are going to get her. Maybe there will be something in that journal that can help", Rumika responded. "Bye everyone".

Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Jay, Amber. Jocelyn, Mondo, Duplica, Alex, Michio, and their Pokémon sat in silence for a few moments after Rumika hung up. Then Jay got up and went back up to his room. Amber was debating whether or not to follow him, but decided to stay for a few minutes in order to get more information before chasing after him.

"Mommy, papa, what is going to happen to Onēsan?" Jocelyn asked her parents.

"We don't know yet. We still have to work on this", Jessie told her daughter.

"Everything will be okay", James told Jocelyn.

"Do you promise?" she asked. "Pinky swear?"

"I…I can't", he answered. "I can't pinky swear, not yet. The truth is we don't know. We have to figure it out. Can you give us some time alone?"

"Okay papa", she replied nervously. "Come on Flaafy".

"Flaaaaaafy", the Pokémon responded sadly. They both got up and went back to Jocelyn's bedroom.

"Jessie? Is there anything you want me to do?" Mondo asked.

"No Mondo. Though maybe you should go home for now. You can stay until the rain stops, if you want, but I don't know if you want to stay another night. Things are going to be…well, you know", she replied.

"We understand", Duplica answered, picking up Alex.

"Do we really, really, really, have to leave, Uncle James?" Alex asked. "I don't want to leave yet".

"We will play together again soon. I can promise that", James told the four year old.

"Ok", the boy responded.

While Jessie, James, and Meowth said 'goodbye' to their other guests, Amber and Michio followed Lucy and a bunch of the other Pokémon into the kitchen.

"So you are really just going to take her Pokémon and leave to go find her?" Amber asked Lucy.

"Annastasia has captured and raised Dragonite, Tyranitar, Gengar, Salamance, Giratina, Metagross, Kyurem, Reshiram, Latias, Latios, Blaziken, Wobbufet, all of which can mega evolve. She has befriended several Lugia, a Celebi, Jirachi, Arceas, Ho-Oh, Entei and a Suicune and Lunala. We and the others think that taking them and going look for her is our best option", Lucy explained.

"If she had all those Pokémon to begin with, why did you make her go out without them?" Michio asked angrily. "How could let her go alone with just a few regular Pokémon with her?"

"Hey it wasn't my idea", Lucy answered back. "And when we had her go out to train she was supposed to be gone for three weeks, not three months, and she was accompanied by some of the most trusted and powerful Pokémon we know. Mewtwo is the strongest Pokémon on this planet, other than the monster fusion, and that Lucario is the only Lucario we know who can successful mega-evolve under pressure. It was a good idea at the time".

"What should I tell my friends?" asked Amber. "What are you going to tell Lily and Logan?"

"They are in Aubergine now", Lucy answered. "That isn't that far away, about a ninety minute drive, and I am going to tell them after the fact, not now. Right now there is nothing they can do and I don't want to stress them out more".

"But after Aubergine they are probably going to go to Cerulean City, since that is the reverse order we traveled in", Amber replied. "What are you going to tell them then, when my mom isn't there to battle them?"

"We don't know about. We don't have that much experience in this area", she responded. "I have to talk to the others first before we do anything".

Jessie, James, and Meowth, came into the kitchen. They took a deep breath and sat down on the stools near the kitchen counter. Lucy explained their previous conversation.

"I wanna bring dem back here", Meowth told Lucy. "Lily, Logan, heck, even all dem twerpy kids. All dere parents are gonna be with us. Its gonna be better dat dey are all in one place".

"Though it doesn't happen that often, I honestly have to say that I agree with Meowth", Jessie responded. "Those twerps are on our side now, which means that by default their twerps are involved. Since they are too young to help us they should just be here. They are too young to do anything, but with those uniforms they are targets".

Amber gulped nervously. "You mean my friends are in danger?" she inquired.

"What do you mean by the word 'twerps'?" Michio asked, not comprehending that Jessie, James, and Meowth still considered adult Ash and company 'twerps'.

"Yere friends will be fine if dey come here", Meowth told Amber. "It's just dat lately Team Rocket members have been gettin' um…..ah….hurt…on de job. But it will be okay. Why don't yous go talk to Jay? Tell him weeze are workin' on a plan".

"I'd rather hear that plan first. I am not going to give him false hope", Amber replied firmly.

"Pikachu pi", Pip asserted.

Michio was still irked that no one answered his question, but he had something else to say.

"Um, so yeah…I know I haven't been here that long…and I know you all are acting like I am not here….", he started awkwardly.

To his surprise, although he wasn't quite sure why he was surprised, Jessie smiled at him. It was highly intimidating. Everyone else just waited for him to continue.

"So I also have legendary Pokémon….like a Darkrai and a Latios, and a Solgaleo and a Liepard that can mega-evolve….and I sorta hatched this half-assed plan to go up to Toka and look for her….but first I have to go to Alola and pretend to be reformed or some shit first", he explained. "So I know I said I would like help out with chores and shit, but…"

"You want to help", Jessie finished for him. "Hmmm".

"I also might have something that might help. You said that the Tree is dying. I think I know how to save it", he answered.

"Now I am interested", said Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"I have this really rare potion back in Alola. Legend says it is hundreds of millions of years old. It can restore life to anything. If I use it on the Tree, or the Mew, it will make them better. There is such a small amount, but I am certain it will work", he explained.

"I wonder if we can buy something like that", Jessie mused.

"You have 20 billion dollars lying around?" Michio inquired.

"We don't have quite that much", James responded after the shock wore off.

"Do yous?" Meowth asked in astonishment.

"Like I said before. Coming here to Kanto and being forced to camp was a bit of a culture shock", he replied. "Besides, there aren't very many of these; I don't know where the other ones even are, and I am going to have to steal it from my parent's vault, which shouldn't be too hard considering I've done it before".

"So you haven't changed accept now you are using your nefarious nature to help us", Amber concluded.

"I guess", Michio replied.

"Cool" Amber replied. "I'll go tell Jay".

Amber started to go leave the kitchen, but Jessie and James blocked the doorway.

"Hold on, we haven't settled anything yet", James told her.

"How quickly can you be to and from Alola?" Jessie questioned Michio.

"We have those quick jets, so like an hour to get there and then an hour back", he explained. "It might take me a whole day though to get what I need…my family can be difficult, especially since I sorta ignored them for nearly seven months".

"And we have the teleporter that Clement invented", James reminded them. "He made another one. One is here in our house and the other one is in the basement of the Toka base".

"And my mom and dad have one to headquarters from my house in Cerulean City", said Amber.

"And when weeze brought dat one into Toka Iris told us dat dere is one in Viridian dat goes to Toka, de just didn't install it yet. But I bet its dere now", said Meowth.

"So our plan is this. Michio, get your Pokémon and that pricy potion. We will get Annastasia's Pokémon, which should only take a few days. Ash and Misty will get theirs; I know that twerp has actually managed to befriend and capture some powerful Pokémon over the years. Then we will all meet in the Toka base basement when we are done", Jessie told the group.

"Wow that's a good plan. Did you come up with it all on your own?" James asked, somewhat impressed.

"She read my notes", Lucy commented.

Jessie and James stopped blocking the doorway and Amber ran upstairs to get Jay. Only Jay was not upstairs, he was right outside the doorway. Amber collided with him on her way out.

"Ouch! Gee Amb I think you broke my nose!" Jay exclaimed, holding two hands over his face. "Thanks a lot".

"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on us like that", she replied, rubbing her cheek. "And you have a hard nose".

"Not now", Meowth moaned.

"What happened? How badly does is hurt?" James asked, kneeling down next to him. Jessie pushed Amber out of the way so that she could see. Lucy handed them a bunch of paper towels to clean up the blood.

"It's okay, I got it", Jay told everyone as he took the paper towels. They were all surprised; Jay was usually a crybaby when it came to any kind of pain.

"Kid de last time used scraped yere knee yous cried fere an hour", Meowth commented.

"Well I don't anymore", he said simply.

"Since when?" Jessie asked, perplexed.

"Since he grew up a few centimeters", Amber answered.

"Is it true that we are all going to Toka?" Jay asked, changing the subject.

"Um, _we_ are dear, but _we_ weren't planning on asking _you_ kids to come", James explained.

"Why not?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah why not?" Amber demanded a little more forcefully.

"Because its dangerous and we don't need to lose more kids", Jessie said firmly.

"Which is why after we get everything we need together Jessie is going to stay here and babysit all you kids", Lucy explained.

"Yeah, exactly. Wait….NO!" Jessie responded. "Are you nuts? I am going too!"

"No Jess. You have to stay here. After all, someone has got to hold down the fort", said James.

"Then you do it! They only reason you survive missions is because of me. Or get precious Brodie or one of those teenagers that worked for us at the Pallet House to do it. There are plenty of other people who can stay behind", she argued.

"That's not the point. You're a liability", said Lucy. "I can't believe we are actually discussing this. I mean seriously Jessie, thank god I am around to help you people".

"It's not so bad mom. We can spend time together. You can take me to one of those doctor appointments that you go to where they show the baby on the little TV", said Jay. "I don't really want both of you to leave anyway. It would be too sad. Even if Rita and Nolan and Lexi all my friends were here. I bet Jocelyn will feel the same way".

Jessie hugged Jay. "I will stay for you then".

"Well dat was easier den expected. I forgot how much easier dings were when Jay was around", Meowth replied.

"So now what?" asked James.

"I guess I should get ready to leave again, this time to go to Alola. I will ask Rita to send the final report to my parents and then I can get all my Pokémon back from them. I can steal that potion from their vault; I am sure I know where it is, since my grandfather showed it to me one time. If that doesn't work I can maybe trick them into giving it to me. Then I can meet you in Toka", Michio explained.

"I will call Nolan, tell him what is going on once we get thing moving", said James. "Ash told us already that he plans on telling all his friends, and Giovanni already has the other agents on it".

"What about Soledad and her new friends?" Jay asked his parents. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh course", James answered. "She isn't even wearing her Team Rocket uniform anymore, so I think she is perfectly safe. You can explain everything that is going on to her. If she really wants to come here with you all then I sure she will. That is up to her though".

"Ok", Jay answered. "I don't want to make her choice between me and her other friends. It would be just like when we left for our journeys, and she left all those kids behind in school".

"Don't worry about it Jay. She will follow her heart", James answered. "And just because she has other friends doesn't mean she doesn't care about you".

"Yeah so quit worrying", said Amber.

"Togetic Togetic"

"Bayyyy"

"Pikachuuu!"

"The hardest part is going to be telling Jocelyn", said James. "She just got back. And we hardly got to spend anytime with her.

Michio was also feeling guilty. "I shouldn't keep promising her things. I am only going to disappoint her".

"I'll be right back", Michio told the group.

Everyone ignored him and continued to talk for the most part. No one seemed to notice or care when he made his way up the stairs. He knocked on Jocelyn's door. Flaafy answered it for her.

"Michio!" She burst suddenly. She removed her earbuds and jumped off her bed. "Hi. Did you come to hang out?"

"Um yeah", he responded. "So do you want to play a game or something?"

"I was hoping that we could go outside and you can do a practice battle with me and Flaafy", she started. "We are really good now. But it is raining. To you want to play Monopoly instead?"

"Ok", he answered.

Jocelyn got out the board and all the pieces. She talked about some of her favorite songs and how she might want to be a Pokémon performer like her mom was. The conversation was mostly her random jabber until Michio brought up the subject of his brief departure.

"So this is it? You just got here and now you are going to leave?" Jocelyn asked Michio sadly.

"Not for very long", he replied. "Just for a small amount of time. And when we get back we can do all sorts of things together".

"Are you going to be here when Annastasia is here?" She asked.

"Of course", he responded. "That is why I am leaving. I am going to help get her back".

"Oh", said Jocelyn. "That is nice. I bet she will be really happy to see you".

"You think so?" he inquired.

"Flaafy fla", said Flaafy.

"Yeah. Annastasia never really liked boys before. But she didn't really like girls either, you know. She had a lot a lot of friends but…my big sister usually doesn't like people right away. It usually takes a long time. Like years and years and years", she explained.

"I am like that too", said Michio.

"Do you like me? Or do you think I am annoying?" Jocelyn asked.

"I think you are very annoying. But only sometimes. And I still like you", Michio answered.

"Thanks. I like you too. I hope you decide to stay forever", she answered.

"I don't think you have to worry about that", said Michio.

Jessie knocked on Jocelyn's door. "Are you in there honey?"

"Yeah", she answered.

Jessie and James came in the room and were surprised to see Michio and the Monopoly board on the floor next to her and Flaafy.

"We need to talk to her", said Jessie.

"I know. I will be back in ten", Michio told Jocelyn. He got up of the floor and looked down at her.

"Bye Oniisan", she said before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Michio already told me", Jocelyn said to her father. "I understand papa"

"It will only be for a little while. Mommy and Jay and Amber and Lexi and everyone else with whom you were traveling are going to stay here until things get back to normal".

"When you come back, will Onēsan be with you?" she questioned.

"We hope so", James answered.

"Please come back soon then", Jocelyn replied.

"We will try. But we aren't leaving just yet. We have some important things to take care of first", said James.

Jessie and James talked to Jocelyn for a while. Later Michio came back and they finished their game. Meanwhile Rita communicated with Michio's parents. No one explained why exactly he was coming home, but she did tell them to expect him within the next day. Next Nolan, Lexi, and Rita had to figure out a way to tell the younger members of their group what their next plan was and they only had a few days to do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 102

The group of Nolan, Lexi, Rita, Tamaki, Benny, June, Takeshi, Logan, Lily, Maya, and their Pokémon were now three quarters of their way to Cerulean City. They decided to take an hour break from their almost constant travel to rest their Tauros and eat their lunch. As usually, they split into smaller groups as to have private, and sometimes not-so-private, conversations.

"Did you ever wonder what it would like to be a Pokémon?" Takeshi asked June. "You know, like something that could fly?"

"You mean like Xatu here?" June asked, feeding her Pokémon a berry.

"Xxxxatuu", it chirped.

"Or any of them I guess. What you want to be?" he asked.

"I don't know. Probably a legendary one. Like a Mew. Then I could be whichever Pokémon I wanted, whenever I wanted", she answered.

"That is a good idea. I think the best part would be being able to understand all the other Pokémon, since there are a lot more Pokémon than there are people", said Takeshi. "I was jealous of Logan yesterday, when the three of us were talking to all those Lapras and Milotic. He got to hear all those cools stories, and we couldn't understand a word of it".

"I think the best part about being a Pokémon is that you wouldn't have to be a human", June responded.

"Sometimes I would rather be a Pokémon that a human too", he agreed. "But what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean soon our journey is going to end. We will compete in the Pokémon League, maybe we will both get far enough to win a ribbon, but as know most people who make it to the finals are at least thirteen years old, and we still have a while. After that you are going to go back to Viridian City and I am going to go back to Saffron City. My mom is going to probably want me to continue to do my dragon-riding thing until the next Cherryblossom Festival. Then it will be time to start another journey. Maybe we will all go to a different region or try doing a different challenge, like Pokémon racing or coordinating", June explained. "Pokémon can just do whatever they want, whenever they want. They don't have parents and rules telling them what to do all the time".

"I guess that is true. Maybe we can take turns staying at each other's houses until its time to leave for the next journey", Takeshi suggested. "Or we can just start right away. Not everyone leaves after the Cherryblossom festival; some people just take a short break and leave home right away".

"I don't know if my parents or my little sisters will like that very much", June replied.

"Oh", said Takeshi. "Well I don't think my parents would mind. Even though I am an only child, my dad said he doesn't want me to be tied down by his family like he was when he was my age".

June and Takeshi watched their Pokémon for a while. Qualilava and Tia were sleeping while Scizor, Beedrill, and their borrowed Tauros ate their lunch. Scooter flew next to June and lay down between her and Takeshi, who were resting in the grass together.

"I am glad Amber left Scooter here with me", she commented. "I would have been sad if I lost him too".

"Freeeeeee", the Butterfree chirped as June gently scratched the top of his head.

"I am going to miss you when you are gone. Even if it is just for a little while", said June.

"I will miss you too, I guess", Takeshi replied. "Even though I don't know you that well".

June was slightly offended. "I-I thought we knew each other pretty well", she started. "We…you and I….we spend so much alone time together and you are the first person I ever kissed and the first person I ever…"

"Oh I thought we were talking to Scooter", said Takeshi. "You know, because I figured you were going to miss him when he goes back to Amber".

"Oh", June replied. She was super embarrassed and red. "That is what I meant too".

"Yeah right", Takeshi responded, laughing. "Whatever you say".

"Hey…" June started. Then she changed her mind. "When people do that, you aren't supposed to interrupt and correct them. You are supposed to go along with it and embarrass them more".

"Ok. Next time I will make sure I do it right", he replied.

Scooter flew away, leaving a space between them. June quickly closed it.

"I wonder if our parents would be mad at us for lying to them", June wondered aloud.

"I didn't lie to my parents. You lied to yours?" Takeshi questioned. "What did you say?"

"I didn't really say anything. They asked what was up and I said 'nothing much'. And they asked if anything really cool happened I told them about my Pokémon, but I never mentioned you", she explained. "So it was more about what I didn't say than what I actually said".

"Uh, well that doesn't count. I don't think", he replied.

"I also told them that I didn't mind when Annastasia left, or Michio, or Soledad. But I miss them all. Especially Soledad. She and I were close at one point. I think sometimes that I made her want to leave because I was spending more time with you than I was with her" , she explained. "When we first started our journey I spent all my free time with her, then I kind of started to ignore her a little".

"I think you are exaggerating. Soledad told us before she left that she didn't leave for personal reasons", Takeshi told her. "If you really feel bad just call her. Tamaki calls her all the time".

"You sound like Nolan. He is usually the one who gives all the good advice", June remarked.

"Yeah well you are the one who told me to go talk to him. You know, for all those weird questions and stuff that I have", Takeshi replied. "And Nolan is great because if he doesn't know the answer then he just comes up with a really good one".

June giggled "Yep".

"I am glad you think I give good advice", Nolan told them. His Blastiose, Qualilava, Fearrow, and Skarmory stopped playing with Takeshi and June's Pokémon and came over to him.

"I thought we had another half hour until we had to be back", said Takeshi.

"We did, but Annastasia's dad called. They want us to all go back to the Pallet House instead of continuing on to Cerulean City", he explained.

"Why?" June asked. "Did something bad happen?"

"Yes, but there is nothing to freak out over. Giovanni just wants everyone TR related to stick together and to be somewhere safe", Nolan answered. "So Rita, Lexi, and I are rounding you all up now and taking a car to Pallet. It will be a short ride, thirty or so minutes, and we will explain everything when we get back to the house".

"What about Soledad? Is she coming too?" June asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet. Maybe", Nolan replied. "Sorry".

"It's ok", Takeshi replied as he started to return his Pokémon. "We will be back at camp asap".

"Ok. I just need to find Lily and Maya. Any ideas?" He asked.

"They mentioned something about a spa in the nearby village. I don't know if they went though", June replied.

"I will text then. Ok, see you in a few", Nolan responded before jogging away with his Pokémon.

"Now I am really stressed out", June told Takeshi. "I wonder what happened".

"I know. Me too", he responded. "I guess we will just have to wait to find out".

Suddenly a timer on Takeshi's phone went off. He dug through his bag to try to locate it. June found the phone before he did, and when she noticed what the timer was for, she stared sadly at the screen for a moment before handing it to Takeshi.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously after June turned the timer off. "What was it?"

"It was a reminder. Today is November 3rd", she told him. "Since you used to have a crush on her, you must have set a timer to remind you that today was her birthday".

"Oh yeah. Today is her birthday", he replied sadly. "November the third, at 12pm. Now she is officially eighteen. I hope that wherever she is, she is enjoying herself".

"Who knows? Maybe that is why we why we are going back to Pallet", June mused.

"Yeah hopefully", he responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Springs

· Michio and his family

· A journal and a wish

AN: If you have the time please give me your thoughts. All reviews are welcome. Thank you:)


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Your reviews are all so nice and funny. I like all the shipness discussion. It makes me smile. Here is another chapter for you all. Unfortunately it is lacking in ship adorableness (unless you count subtle Michio angst) but the next few chapters will help make up for that. Please review as always:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 92

 _"It has been thirty days since that monster kicked my out of the Tree of Beginnings. I think today I will be able to make it to the White Jade springs. It is not too far from here…maybe an hour's walk, at least that is what is felt like when I was here with Lucario and the others_ ", Annastasia wrote.

Annastasia stuck the diary in her backpack and continued her trek. She wondered if the Volbeat and Illumise had taken her advice and visited the White Jade springs; the waters were incredibly powerful and amazing at healing, and very few human beings and Pokémon knew of their existence. Those who did know about them were sworn to secrecy by the spring's guardian, a Suicune that she and Misty had once encountered during a Team Rocket mission. That Suicune was a very kind and gentle creature, and extremely loyal. Therefore Annastasia was shocked when she arrived at the springs and Suicune was no longer there.

"Suicune! Suicune where are you!" She called out. Her voice was cracked and dry, as the snow was her only source of water, and she had been consuming very little of it due to the extreme cold. "Suicune I need you!"

Annastasia closed her eyes and tried to use her aura to locate it, but it was hopeless; wherever Suicune was, it was certain to be far away, just as it had been the last time she was there.

"Illluuuuuuminse!" a voice called out instead.

An Illumise flew out in front of her. It chanted a few more times. Several others, as well as some Volbeat joined them. They still looked a little beat up, but they were much better looking now compared to the last time she saw them.

"Where is your leader?" Annastasia questioned.

""Illumise Illu luuuuuuu", a female answered.

Annastasia concentrated. She knew if she tried hard enough, she could read the inner voice of the Illumise and understand. "Are you saying that they left?"

"Volbeat", a male responded, nodding its head. "Vollllbeat, Vol vol beat beaaaaaat".

"So the members of your group who recovered left to deliver my message, and those who were not ready yet stayed here", she surmised.

"Illu", the female replied.

Annastasia explained what the monster fusion did to her. The firefly Pokémon gave their sympathies. She carefully removed her backpack and heavy clothing and immersed herself into one of the springs. Several of the Pokémon joined her.

"This feels very nice", she told them. "I needed this so much. I have never been so tired in my entire life. I wonder if I really will make it. It is a scary thing to wonder".

"Volbeat Beat volbeatttttt", one of her companions responded.

"You think I am childlike?" she answered. "Well in approximately ten days, I will be a legal adult. For humans, that means….well nothing much. Just legal things. Nothing magical really".

"Illumise Illumise?" asked another.

"I suppose if I could have one birthday wish, it would be that…I could have unlimited wishes", she answered. "As many wishes, no rules, for as long as I want".

"Illumines niiiiiise", she replied.

"Literally one wish? Then I don't know. I mean, everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe I am suppose to die. Or maybe I am suppose to live and save a bunch of people. Or maybe I live and nothing changes. I don't know, and even if I did know, I don't think one wish would help anything", she answered.

"Illumise nise Illumise?" the Pokémon asked.

"I guess I could use my wish to save the Tree. But my Jirachi friend doesn't know where I am. And I am not even sure how I am supposed to get home. I suppose I could use aura to help guide me, but I am so tired and weak. I am symbiotic with that monster. Right now it has all the power, and I am powerless. I am having trouble focusing", Annastasia told them.

"Beeeeeat Volbeat"

"Illumise"

"Vol vollll beat Volbeat"

"You all want to help me? But how? You aren't feeling too well either, that is why you are still up here, in these springs", Annastasia responded.

"Illumise Illumise Illum"

"Beat, Volllllbeat"

"I suppose its true that you are better off than I am", she surmised. "But I don't want you to risk your lives for me".

"Volbeat beat beat beat Volllll"

"Luuuuuuu Illumise"

"You are thinking of the people who care about me", said Annastasia. It's true, but sentiments only get you so far in life. That is what my mother always told me. I am glad you think I am worth it, but what makes me different than any other human?"

"Vollllllllbeat"

"Luuuuuu"

"So I am contradicting myself then. Calling the people around my great but then not thinking myself to be the same way", she noted. "I suppose that is true. But I am just being honest. Everything I say is truthful; I never lie, not directly, anyway".

"Beat vollll?" It asked after there was a long pause in their conversation.

"I was going to ask you that question", Annastasia responded. "I have no idea where Suicune is. She told me she would never leave these springs, but I cannot sense her aura anywhere".

None of the firefly Pokémon seemed to know where Suicune had gone off to. Annastasia figured it must have had something very important to tend to, and decided to not worry, as it was a very strong Pokémon capable of looking after itself. Sh stayed in the spring for several hours, then got up to look for food. The Pokémon helped by sharing their berries.

"Soon all the fruit up here is going to be frozen, and the plants will just stop producing", she noted. "Thank you for sharing, and thank you for deciding to lead my home".

The Pokémon chanted and ate with her. That night, and for the next few nights, they kept her warm. After her tenth day there she decided to leave the hidden springs.

"Volllbeat beat beat"

"Illuuuuuu!" said the apparently new leader of the group.

"So you know where we can find a grotto?" Annastasia questioned. "A place to hide from those fusions that are out there?"

"Beeeeeeat Volbeat"

"Illuuuuumnise"

"Well that sounds good to me. I wish I had some way of helping my family to find me though. Maybe they will be attracted to your lights before the fusions get us", said Annastasia.

Annastasia and the Pokémon left the White Jade Springs, not realizing that in just a day's time, Ash and Misty would be returning to that exactly location with Suicune. Meanwhile, in the Tree of Beginnings, Mewtwo's shield was starting to break down, and the five remaining Pokémon worried that the fusion would take control of the Tree's antibodies and have them come for them. Rita, Nolan, and the group they were leading were getting ready to return to Pallet Town, and James, Meowth, and Lucy had already left to meet Rumika, Mondo, and several other agents in their squad in Viridian City. Michio was also getting ready to leave, on a plane to his homeland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 104

Michio's plane landed on his native island around 11am. His entire family was gathered at his home, not to see him, but rather because there was a golf competition. Since no one in his family over the age of fifty worked, golfing was something that everyone in the Kapule Klan participated in at some point in their lives. Golf outings occurred several times a month, and were often hosted at his house, since his estate was one of the largest. After exiting the plane with nothing on him but the clothes on his back and his patched-up knapsack, he went straight in through the back door of the mansion, trying his best to avoid speaking to all of the relatives and neighbors who have congregated on the front lawn. But he couldn't avoid everyone.

"So the DILINQUENT is back!" his brother Koan yelled, slapping him on the back, hard. "I heard you be back soon. So you survived. Taichi, Teso, and me had a bet. None of us bet you'd last over six months, especially after you learned about the rice being a staple thing".

Michio pushed his brother off of him, but he responded by tackling him. He could tell his brother was drunk, as he and his aforementioned cousins often were at these frequent family affairs. Since his relatives got together so often, it wasn't that unusual for Michio to show up on a day when they were all visiting.

"I didn't mean to come on a golf day", Michio told Koan. "It's like I said in my email: I am picking up my Pokémon and then I am out of here. I didn't come to mingle".

"Just chill. Everyone is here to celebrate", Koan insisted.

"Not me", Michio replied, heading to the backyard.

The yard was expansive, but it was now that it was filled with people it appeared to be much smaller than usual. Michio hated it when there were so many people there. His crowd anxiety didn't go away just because he knew most of the people in the crowd; often that made it worse. Many of his aunts and uncles tried to get him to stop and talk, but he ignored them and made his way to his parents, who were drinking cocktails with their Servine, Sandile, Salandit. Most of his family kept their Pokémon in their balls when they were not being used, but it was apparent that his mother and father were bragging about them to his aunt Lani, who in turn was showing off her recently obtained Teddiursa and Beautifly. He approached them cautiously.

"Your brother sent me a text, said you'd just arrived at the house", Michio's father told him.

"Do you have anything to tell us, after being away for so long? I bet you missed this place", his mother added.

"Ursa, Teddiursa!"

"Beeeeaaautifllyyyy!"

"These are your aunt's new Pokémon. Common is the new rare. Go figure", said his mother. "So where are all of yours?"

"Go on, talk to us, its been over half a year and all we've gotten from you was a few text messages and emails here and there", said his father.

"Yes Michio, it isn't proper to be silent", his aunt chided.

"My Pokémon are in their balls in my backpack. I didn't let them out because I don't plan on staying long", Michio told them.

"What do you mean you 'aren't staying long'? You just got here! And your grandparents and great-aunts and uncles are having their bi-weekly golf outing today. They have been asking about you. We want you to stay and be social", his mother explained.

"We sent you to Kanto so that you would learn some social skills and become less rude, but here you are acting the same as always", said his father. "Maybe we should rethink that decision to give back your Pokémon".

"Please, this is an emergency", Michio blurted out.

"Oh?" his aunt started.

"An emergency, what do you mean?" his mother inquired.

"I need those Pokémon to help a friend", he told them.

"So you really did make friends in Kanto", his father mused. "But why exactly do you need these Pokémon?"

"She is lost in the mountains of Toka and me and Team Rocket are going to go after her. I think I can really use my Pokémon, especially Lunala with her special abilities", Michio said quickly.

"That is a pretty far-fetched story", his father responded.

"Michio, we know that the original young lady who was in charge of your group had to take leave, but I think calling her 'missing' is a bit over the top", his mother replied.

"You don't understand at all. Just call Giovanni and ask", Michio responded. "He will explain everything and endorse my 'story' that you insist I made it up".

"Just relax and have a drink, you can do that now, right?" his aunt asked. "You are over those issues, correct? Or are you an alcoholic again?"

"Mother, father, please", Michio continued. "Really, just tell me where they are. If it means that much to you I will return at some other point and be social but now is not the time!"

Michio was fuming. A few of his wealthy and judgmental neighbors and relatives glanced at him and scoffed. This made his parents darken with shame and embarrassment, but the weren't the types to lose their cool in public. They asked to move this discussion indoors.

Michio's father returned their Pokémon, excused himself, and led Michio and his mother to his private study. His dad paced the room anxiously while Michio stood in the corner, waiting for him to respond. Whenever Michio tried o speak, he was cut off.

"I want to believe that you have grown", he started after a several long minutes had gone by. "But it doesn't seem that way thus far".

"I…..I can't explain myself", Michio replied honestly. "Seriously though, if you just give me a chance…"

"Listen to him, Mak," his mother told his father. "He sure sounds sincere. Michio isn't sincere that often".

"You owe us. You don't live here for free", said his father. "Koan may not be perfect, but at least he upholds his duties. He makes appearances, respects his elders, is social and neighborly, we always are dragging you out of some hole. The only thing you do socially is battle Pokémon, and even though you are good at that, it isn't enough".

"I know. I have been doing more", Michio replied. "I can't believe it. "I fucking did everything you asked and you are still bothering me because I am not Koan".

"Michio we don't want a Koan clone, we just don't want to hand you your Pokémon and watch you run away", his mother told him. "Why is that so hard to understand? We want you to be part of our family".

"And our family is out there now. You should at least take the time to say hello. Spend a few days here", his father added.

"I don't have a few days, not now", said Michio. "I think she needs me".

"There is a 'she' now?" his mother inquired. "You never mentioned a 'she'".

"I did a few minutes ago, but you were listening to me all the way. Besides, it shouldn't make a difference if my friend is a she or he", Michio replied irritably.

"I thought you weren't into girls. We thought you were, you know", his father started in a whisper. "One of them".

Michio looked at them like they were crazy. " _Well it wasn't the first time people made that assumption",_ he thought to himself. He decided there were just some things he just didn't need to explain to his parents. He decided Annastasia and his relationship with her was going to be one of those things, at least for now.

"Not really. So can I have my stuff now? I need to get back", he answered.

"How do we know you won't just run away?" his mother questioned. "Now we have nothing to lure you back with".

"Except his inheritance", said his father. "Michio, remember, those Pokémon and all 'your' money is still ours until December 22. So until you are an adult, legally, we can take all of it back. It you try to escape, note that you will probably be able to find you, especially if you plan on ever visiting Alola again".

"I will come back, on my own terms. I just need this right now. I need your help", Michio responded.

His parents seemed surprised. "So you are actually asking for help? Michio, you never asked for help your entire life. You were always too stubborn", said his mother.

"I am asking for it now though. So can I have it? Or do I have to leave here miserable and empty handed?" Michio replied.

Makoa took a silver key out of his pocket and unlocked the top drawer of one of the study's desks. That drawer revealed to hold another key, which he then used to open a vault that was hidden behind a shelf of books. He took out a bag and handed it to Michio.

"Your Pokeballs are in there. All twenty of them. Since you are no longer 'training' with Professor Oak, you can now carry as many Pokeballs with you as you desire", he father explained.

Michio released his favorite Pokémon, just to make sure his father wasn't pulling his leg.

"Liiiiiepard", Peruva purred. She gazed warmly into his eyes before jumping onto his lap. Michio scratched the top of her head and she purred louder.

"She missed you. She was with your aunt and uncle for a while, then she returned here not that long ago", his father explained.

"I missed you Peruva", Michio told the Pokémon.

"I don't understand why you are so attached to her, Michio. She is just an evolved Purrloin. Those things are all over the streets in Kalos and Unova", said his mother. "But I suppose it is like your aunt was saying, common is the new rare".

"Sometimes the common ones are the best", he responded.

"Liiiiiiieeee", she purred once more.

"Well is there anything else you insist you need before you leave?" his mother asked.

Michio considered asking for the potion. Explaining the Tree of Beginnings, the sick Mew, and Annastasia's weird aura thing was going to be no easy task. He could just barely get his parents to give him his own Pokémon, he never felt like he could discuss anything with them before, he had always been too hesitant to even ask for help up until now. But he did swear to himself, and to her friends and family, that he would do everything he could to help her.

"Michio, did you hear us?" his father asked.

Michio realized he was staring off into space. Peruva licked his hand, and he looked back up as his parents.

"There is one other thing I need", he told them.

"Well what is it?" his mother asked.

"Before I ask, just please keep in mind that it is not for me, and that I need it for something really important. You are just going to have to trust me with it", Michio started.

"Now we are concerned", his father responded. "Is it money you want?"

"Um, well, it's expensive", Michio replied. He took another deep breath. "I need that hyper potion. The one that grandpa had stored in the attic".

"That is a lot to ask for. We only have one of those", his mother lectured. "It can only be used for something very important".

"This has to do with your lady friend, I presume", said his father.

"Yes, its not for her, not directly, anyway", said Michio. "It's for the Tree of Beginnings".

"The Tree? What do you know about the Tree of Beginnings? His mother asked. "We never told you anything about it before".

"You know what I am talking about?" Michio asked, perplexed. "What do you know about the Tree?"

"We happen to know a lot about the Tree of Beginnings", his mother responded. "In addition to studying it as a child, your father and I know researchers who have been observing the Tree for decades".

"Then you know that the Tree is dying", said Michio.

"Dying is a strong word", his father responded. "But yes, we know that the Tree is ill. We don't know how you know".

"I have connections", Michio answered. "But who told you the Tree was sick? How could you possibly know? Most people don't even know it exists".

"Our psychic friends warned us that the Tree was in peril, and that it needed _'a spirited heroine, an old soul whose life essence was'_ ….Mak, how did that riddle go?" his mother asked his father.

"Let's see. I believe she wrote it down for us. She said we might be needing it later", his father responded.

Michio sat there, perplexed, while his father searched the study for a small notepad. After several minutes, he found it inside one of his brief cases. He cleared his through and read the words slowly and carefully, repeating them twice for emphasis.

" _Unless the Tree lay perish, a spirited heroine, an old soul whose life essence was as whimsical as electricity in the air, must deliver unto it a saving elixir'_ ", he recited. "It's a hard one, but Helena said it would make sense eventually".

"Of course she did", Michio responded. "I wouldn't have expected anything different. I should have known Helena would be popping up again".

"How incredible. This must mean that you are the heroine", said his mother. Then she paused, thinking over her words and the riddle. "But that isn't right…".

Michio sighed. "Just give me the potion, I think I can figure the rest out from here".

His parents obliged, and the three of them plus Peruva retrieved the potion from a triply locked vault in the attic. His father gave him a better backpack, one that wasn't partially ripped, in which to store his recently retrieved Pokeballs and the newly obtained hyper potion. Then he got ready to say goodbye.

"We didn't know what to expect when we heard you were coming back, but we weren't expecting this", his father told him.

"We only put pressure on you because we want you to do your best. We know you are capable of more than what you have shown us in the past", said his mother.

Michio considered this for a while. Before Kanto, he hid as much from them as possible, and they eventually found out about most of it. It did nothing but distance him. He was always going to be a stubborn person. He was always going to hate crowds and prefer Pokémon battles to family outings. He was never going to want their lifestyles.

"When you finish what you are doing in Kanto, will you please come back here?" his father asked.

"Believe it or not, a lot of people ask me to return after I leave", he responded. "I will, but there are some things you need to get about me".

"Like what?" his mother asked.

"Just a lot of small things. I really should get going now though", He told them.

"What small things? Give us some examples?" his mother persisted.

"Just pay attention to _me_ , and you will probably figure it out", he told her. "Bye".

"Ok, bye", she responded.

"Bye son. Don't come back until that Tree is fixed and your 'friend' is okay", said his father.

"Bet on it", he answered.

"Lieparrrd", said Peruva.

Michio boarded the auto piloted plane, whose coordinates were directed for the Toka region. He checked his bag one last time to make sure he had everything he needed, and one he was sure he was prepared, pressed the button to initiate takeoff.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 110

Annastasia and the Volbeat and Illumise were huddled in one of the underground grottos that Mewtwo and Lucario had shown her on her way to the Tree of Beginnings several weeks prior. Annastasia was sick with fever, and her Pokémon companions were doing their best to keep her warm and nurtured while she tried to recover.

"Volbeat beat Volbeat", oen of the Pokémon told her as it handed her some mint leaves. "Vollllbeat".

"Thanks", she answered weakly. "This will help me feel less nauseous".

One of the Illumise rubbed her back while she chewed on the bitter plant. She really wished that Bleu was there with her in that moment. Not only could he keep her warm and fly her to Pallet, but his heal bell could do wonders for her now. Suddenly she froze, and then her body began to shake slightly as she experienced another vision. The group of twelve Illumise and Volbeat watch her pitifully, for even though they had asked her what was going on the last time this happened, they still did not understand the situation.

This time the vision Annastasia saw was of the Team Rocket headquarters in Viridian City. She watched helplessly as it went down in flames. She took note of Iris and her Dragonite and Misty and her Articuno, both of whom were trying to stop various fusion Pokémon from continuing to attack the building and the people surrounding it. Then the vision stopped. She looked back up at the firefly Pokémon.

"Iluu?" one asked her.

"I saw a place that I am very close to being destroyed by those fusion Pokémon, like the ones that are around here", Annastasia explained. "I am surprised they have been leaving us alone".

"Volbeeaaattt vvoolllee!" said a Volbeat. "Vol vol Volbeat".

"You say that you saw planes and helicopters here before, when I was asleep. I heard them too, but I thought it was a dream", she responded.

"Illumise illu lllluuuu"

"Illumise nise"

"Beat Volbeat"

"I agree. If they see your lights, then someone will come get me, but so will the fusions", Annastasia replied. "They might attack you".

"Vollllbeat"

"Illumise Lumise"

"That is very brave and kind but it isn't fair. You are already helping me so much. I don't want any of you, not even a few, to go out there unless it is clear", she lectured.

"Volll?"

"Yes, I am sure", Annastasia answered. "I appreciate the offer though. You are already helping me so much. You must be even colder than I am. There is a reason you migrate".

"Illumise Illumise", one of the females agreed. It lay down on top of her, next to a few other that were already covering her to help them all stay warm.

"I know we aren't going to get to far, staying in this cave, but if we go out there we are either going to freeze to death, get lost, or get killed by a fusion", she thought aloud. "At least in here it is a little warmer, and we have some food, and we shouldn't have to worry about the fusions attacking us, since we aren't giving them a reason to do it".

"Illumise lu?" one of the Pokémon asked, pointing to her backpack.

"My journal? I was wondering about that too. I ripped my backpack and it must have fell out at some point", she confessed. "Too bad. It was the only thing I had that could possibly help combat boredness. But thankfully you all are here, and I can understand you now. I am grateful to Lucario and Mewtwo for making me practice so much, or else I wouldn't be able to understand you at all".

"Bea bea Volbeat"

"Illu lu"

"Volllbeat"

"I guess it would be a good thing if some were to find it. But it would be odd if they can find that small book and not me or you guys. Then again, we are sorta hiding. I wish it didn't have to be like this", she responded.

"Beat Volbeat beat vol"

"Illumise Illumise mise illu Illumise"

"I agree. The minute I feel better we should keep moving, granted it is safe. Do you think you can get us to the next grotto without getting lost?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Beat", a few of them answered in unison.

Several Illumise agreed, nodding their heads in approval.

"And then we will be at the Toka base, which is apparently gone…but there is a basement, I think", Annastasia replied. "We will just have to wait and find out".

"Beat Volbeeeeeat"

"Luuuu Illumise"

"Right, I will rest first. After all, there is still a long way to go, and it not good to have a fever in the snow", she responded. "But before I go back to sleep, if you happen to see Jirachi while I am out, tell him my wish is for everything to stay just as it is, but for there to be just a little less pain. That shouldn't mess things up so bad. There are stories of people messing with Celebi and Jirachi and screwing things up for themselves, but I think this one is safe".

"Luuuu luu Illumise"

"Beat"

"I am glad you agreed. Let me know if anything happens while I am asleep. Hopefully one of these days we will all wake up in a real bed", she told them before dozing off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Manhunt

· Doctor visit

· In the Tree

AN: Thanks for reading and please give me your opinions and ideas in reviews if you have a few spare minutes:)


	50. Chapter 50

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So this is chapter is weird, like many of the others. Please enjoy. The end is coming up soon. Review if possible. Oh, and **Disclaimed:** **I don't own Pokémon** , but if I did…oh the possibilities…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 107

The kids had been gathered in Pallet Town for about four days. Soledad arrived last; she and her friend Anika decided that they needed a break from traveling anyway, and there was more than enough room in the hotel for them to come along. Lexi and Nolan's parents, as well as May and Serena, both who had babies and young children they didn't want to leave behind, also decided to hang out to help with the extra load of kids. Now the majority of them were gathered in the hotel, playing a game of manhunt while the foul weather persisted outside. Broken into teams, they ran around trying to find different places to hide.

"We are going to be the hardest ones to find", Logan whispered to Lily. "Those suckers".

"I feel like though we've hidden in the air vents before, they always forget to check", she whispered back.

Down below, the team of Maya, Tamaki, Benny, Anika, and Soledad ran passed them.

"They didn't even suspect us. Not even Maya, and she can hear as well as we can", said Logan.

"Speaking of Maya", Lily started. "I want to talk".

"Uh oh. Is this going to be awkward?" Logan asked.

"No. I don't think so", Lily responded. "Its just that I was wondering….about you".

"What about me?" Logan replied nervously.

"It's been a while since you and I hung out in an air vent like this, and I just wanted to take some time to talk. I miss you a lot sometimes, And I a feel bad sometimes for leaving you alone", she clarified.

"Oh, well I miss you a lot too. But I am not alone", he replied.

"I know that. I also know you have been hanging out with Squirt Gun a lot more. You aren't trying to copy me again, are you?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked cluelessly.

"I am asking if my gay rubbed off on you, stupid", she responded.

"Oh. I don't think so", Logan answered.

"I don't really care if it did. I' just teasing you. The thing is I miss you more than I thought I would. If you want you can hang out with me and Maya more, as long as you give us alone time", Lily explained.

"That would be nice. I really like Maya. I am kinda jealous of you", he confessed. "She is really nice. I wish she was my girlfriend".

"Well I found her first so don't get any ideas", Lily replied.

They heard a noise and looked back down. Now the team of June, Nolan, Lexi, and Takeshi were running by them.

"We must be the last ones left", Lily commented after they had gone by.

Finally they heard the signal, and they knew that they had once again won the game. They regrouped in the hotel lobby along with all the other players.

"Even when we get a head start we still lose", Benny pouted as Lily and Logan entered the lobby last.

"That's because Lily and Logan are not only sneaky, but they are small and can fit almost everywhere", Jocelyn pointed out. "I miss being tiny like that".

"So do I", said Soledad. "But you are still little to me, Jocelyn. Just because you are acting older doesn't mean you are all grown up in my eyes".

"I can't wait until the rain stops. Then we can all ride our flying type Pokémon. I might not be able to ride my mom's Articuno, but at least I can ride Pidgeot", said Amber.

"Pidgeeeeeeot!" the giant bird shrieked. Amber had most of her Pokémon out, even though Jessie told her not to have her enormous flying types out in the hotel.

"Maybe we could race some Tauros too", June suggested, glancing at Takeshi. "I would like to try again".

"Yeah that would be fun maybe", he replied.

"It's been rainy like this for a week", Jay said glumly. "But on the bright side, since my mom is bored to death, it means she is finally going to go to the doctor's office".

"Why is that good news?" Amber replied.

"Because we finally get to see the babies!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"My parents didn't want to see any pictures until after because they wanted it to be a surprise, but then my mom changed her mind", Jay explained.

"That is gross. Why do you wanna see that?" Amber responded.

"I don't think its gross", Jay said defensively.

"We are going to come too", said Lily and Logan together.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Soledad.

"Mom said to be ready at three", Jocelyn answered.

"Then you better go. It's already 2:58pm" Nolan told them.

"Oh I didn't realize!" Jay exclaimed. "Come on, guys".

Jay grabbed Jocelyn and Togetic by the hands and pulled them towards the exit. Lily, Logan, Maya, Squirt Gun, Flaafy, and Bayleef followed after him as he ran out the door and into the street. He sprinted towards his house, trying to avoid getting too wet as the heavy and freezing cold rain continued.

"Slow down Jay! It's not like she is going to leave without you", Lily told him.

"Yes Jay", Maya panted as she ran next to him, trying her best to stay dry.

The rest of the group watched them leave through the hotel window.

"So you guys want to play another round?" Lexi asked the group. "After all, our biggest competition is gone now".

Jessie was just getting off the phone with James when the soaking wet children and Pokémon came running into the house. The all grabbed towels off of the laundry room shelf and started to dry themselves off.

"So you are _all_ going to come?" she asked them.

"Is that ok?" Lily asked.

"I guess, but why? I can ask for copies of the pictures if you really want to see them that badly. I was going to do that anyway", Jessie responded.

"We are kinda tired of playing the same games over and over again", Logan answered. "We have been stuck in the hotel for days. And Jocelyn said you are going for ice cream afterwards, whether its sunny or not".

"Then get in the car. It's about a twenty-minute drive, my appointment is at 3:30", Jessie replied.

As expected, Jocelyn asked questions the whole ride there. Jessie answered each of them as patiently as possible, but the answer to most of them was a simple 'ask when we get there, the doctor will know'. Meanwhile Jay was both nervous and excited; he was too young to remember when Jocelyn was a baby, and everyone else he knew who had babies lived in different cities and towns. He already liked his friends siblings. He was sad that Annastasia wasn't there, because he knew that she would definitely want to come, and that his mom would be a lot less anxious if she were present.

Lily, Logan, Maya, and Squirt Gun were mostly silent, but they occasionally made random comments about what the baby would look like or what they should name it. When they finally got to the office, the other patients in the waiting watched them curiously; most women came with their partners, and occasionally brought along a child or a Pokémon. No one expected so many to come along. Luckily since they showed up late, they didn't have to wait long and endure the judgmental stares of the other patients.

"It's been a while since you've done one of these", Dr. Liz commented as Jessie, Jay, Jocelyn, Togetic, Bayleef, Flaafy, Lily, Logan, Maya, and Squirt Gun entered the patient room. "And it looks like you brought a parade with you".

"Well you know, since James and Anna…." Jessie started.

"I understand", Liz cut her off. "It's good that they came along".

"Mrs. Dr. Liz, I don't understand, how are we going to see the baby on the computer if we cant even see it with our eyes?" Jocelyn asked.

"You'll see", she answered. "We have a special machine that uses a radar to let us see the baby when it is really tiny, just a few weeks old. It is new technology. Now that the baby is a few months old and a little bigger, the pictures will be really clear. They will let us know if everything is okay".

"Wow cool", Jocelyn replied.

"Flaaaa", Flaafy commented.

"It is cool", she told Jocelyn.

"I hope everything is okay", Jay said worriedly. "It isn't even born yet, it would be so wrong is something was….wrong".

"That is why we are here", Jessie answered. "That is the whole point in these checkups, Jay".

"And she will probably be fine", Lily assured him.

"Or he", Jessie countered. "Probably".

"And the best part is that you will be able to find out if the baby is a boy or girl today, since your parents finally agreed to let me tell you", the doctor explained. "So does anyone have a guess?"

"I vote boy", said Jay. "There are too many girls in our house".

"I think it is another girl", said Logan. "I sense there is a girl. Though I kinda wish there was a boy. Jay is right; there are too many girls".

"I want a sister!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter to me", said Lily. "I am going to guess boy though".

"Squirt Squirtle squirrrrt", said Squirt Gun. " _I guess boy too"._

"I bet it's a girl", said Maya softly.

"Mom?" Liz asked. "What say you?"

"I don't know. I will be okay with either. Just do the scan thing already", Jessie answered.

"Well I am the only one here who knows the answer", said Dr. Liz. "But first I have to ask your mom a bunch of health questions".

After the doctor finished her questionnaire, she had Jessie lay down on one of the beds. She rested her head against the pillow and waited while Dr, Liz scanned her abdomen with a small radar. A few seconds later a series of images popped up on the television monitor that was in the front of the room. Jessie closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't you want to look?" Liz asked Jessie when she noticed her eyes squeezed shut.

"I feel like its cheating without James here", she responded. "He was looking forward to this moment so much. I changed my mind. I don't want to see the baby yet".

"Okay then", said Liz. "But everyone else looks interested".

Jay, Jocelyn and the Pokémon were fixated in the three different computer monitors that were set up in the room. Each one had a new set of images.

"Wow", Jocelyn exclaimed. "That is a baby? Why does it look like that?"

The images were fairly detailed, as technology had improved over the years, but it was the first time most of them had ever seen a developing infant.

"These are so weird looking", Jay commented. "No offense, but I changed my mind; I think they are kind of gross".

"I may not be seeing what you are seeing, Jay, but I know what you mean. In fact, everything about having a baby is gross. The blood, the guts, all the liquids and shit. Just remember that if you end up with a guy instead of a girl, one of the perks is that you don't have to worry about this sort of thing happening to your partner", Jessie told her son.

"I will keep that in mind for the future, mom", Jay responded with a smile.

"These aren't so bad", said Lily. "Jay is exaggerating".

"I have a question", said Jocelyn.

"Yes?" asked Liz with a smile. She knew exactly what Jocelyn was going to ask.

"Why are there two?" she asked.

Jessie's eyes flew open. "Two what?!"

"I would have told you sooner, but you and James said you wanted everything to be a surprise", Liz said defensively. "But yeah, their twins".

"Twins?! We didn't agree to twins!" Jessie exclaimed. "He is so going to pay!"

"Jessie, its not his fault" Liz responded "Its not that unusual; women who have kids when they are older are more likely to have fraternal twins. It's just a fact of life".

"Wow this is so awesome!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "So are they girls? Or boys?"

"One is a boy and one is a girl", the doctor answered.

"They best of both worlds", said Maya, patting Lily and Logan on the back.

"So we are going to have three set of twins in our house, Lily and Logan, Acorn and Aliyah, and now these babies", said Jocelyn. "This is sweet".

"Well Jocelyn, Acorn and Aliyah aren't literally twins, but its still cool", said Jay.

"Why didn't you tell my about this soon?" Jessie demanded.

She just shrugged. "You said you didn't want to know anything other than if the infants were sick and in need special treatment. I used the plural tense; you just didn't get the hint".

"Mommy aren't you happy too?" asked Jocelyn.

"Of course I am princess", Jessie told her daughter. "I can't believe this is happening though. I thought having one more kid was crazy enough. Now we are having two".

"Now we have to come of with all different names!" Logan said to Lily. "None of the ones we thought of in the car will work for twins".

"You are not naming the babies", Jessie told the two cats. "I already called dibs on naming the boy, and I am not budging. James is naming the girl, since he thought it was a girl. And no rhymes or matching letters".

"I will give you all some time alone. I will be back in a little while to answer more questions. Congrats", Dr. Liz said before leaving the room.

Jessie took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. She sat up on the table. Jay and Jocelyn sat down next to her.

"Well that explains why I am so big", Jessie told them. "When I had you two, I only grew a little bit. With Annastasia I only gained six pounds".

"Everything is better with twins", Lily and Logan said in unison.

"Yeah great. Twice the crying, twice the feedings, and twice the shit", she commented. "But then again, James did offer to do most of the work".

Jay rubbed her shoulders. "We can help too mom".

"I am so happy mommy. I am really glad that this happened. I can't wait until Papa and Annastasia and Lucy and Meowth find out", said Jocelyn.

"Flaaa!" Flaafy exclaimed.

"Maybe Annastasia will adopt one", Jessie mused. "After all, she has her own house now".

"What was that?" Jay asked, confused. "What do you mean, she has her own house?"

Jessie forget for a moment that she and James had told no one, not even Annastasia herself about the inheritance she received after the death of her great-grandparents. And Jay obviously didn't understand that she was completely joking when she said that she hoped Annastasia would adopt one.

"Just a joke, honey", she recovered quickly. "I am sorry to confuse you".

"Its okay", Jay responded, though Lily was suspicious. Like her Purrloin mother, Lily could tell when Jessie was hiding something from her.

Dr. Liz came back a few moments later with printed copies of the images she had shown them on the monitors. She talked to them for a few more minutes, and then they all decided to go out for the ice cream that Jessie had promised.

"At last the rain is clearing up", Maya commented as they stepped outside.

"Squirrrrtttle Squirtle Squirtle", said Squirt Gun. " _Maybe it's a good sign"._

"Baaaaayyyyleeef!"

"Toooggetic!"

"Flaaffeeee!"

"Yeah maybe it's a good sign", Logan repeated.

Everyone climbed into the car and buckled in. The kids continued to talk excitedly about their latest discovery.

"Listen up, everyone", Jessie announced. "I don't want you to go telling everyone about this right away".

"Why not?" Jay and Jocelyn simultaneously whined.

"Because I said so", she answered. "Let me tell your father first".

"When are you going to tell papa?" Jocelyn inquired.

"Tonight I guess. But wait until I give you the green light. I might not be able to reach him for a few days. Phone service is horrible up there, plus they are busy. He might not even see my call for a week", she explained.

"Ok. So does that mean you aren't going to tell May or Serena when we get back to the house?" Lily asked. "Because they are going to ask a bunch of questions".

"So what? I don't have to answer to them", Jessie responded.

No one made much fuss after that, especially when the got to the ice cream parlor, this one claiming to have one flavor for every type of Pokémon in existence. By the time they got back home, Serena, May, Nolan, and Lexi had prepared dinner. Rather than eating, Jay snatched Amber away, anxious to share his new secret. Jocelyn did the same with Benny, and Logan with Squirt Gun. They had decided that some things were just too exciting to keep to themselves. Before that however, the others had a surprise of their own.

"You will never believe what happened while you were away", Soledad told Jessie, Lily, Logan, Jay, Jocelyn, Flaafy, Squirt Gun, Togetic, and Bayleef when second they returned to the house. "Come outside, now! They have been waiting for you".

The others were still outside, chatting with their 'guests'. When Jessie got outside and looked up at the sky, she smiled and started to cry at the site of them, and the message they had written in the sky.

"Mommy! Those are the lightning bug Pokémon, your favorite! And they are saying that she is okay", Jocelyn said to her mother. "So why are you crying?"

"Flaafy flaa?" asked Flaafy.

"Those are happy tears, Jocelyn", Jay told her. "I think".

A small group of about ten Volbeat and Illumise, the same (minus a few) that she and James had seen in Toka, were hovering above them. They were creating in the sky a series of messages, the sentences of Annastasia's journal, the same journal that Annastasia had dropped and they had found. Annastasia had dated the last entry, in which told them she was fine and that she had a plan to get back home.

"Illuuuuuu!" the leader declared, and their formation ceased. The Pokémon settled back onto the ground. Jocelyn and Benny squealed and ran up to pet them.

"They came not long after you left", said May. "They drew a picture of a Meowth and a Purrloin before. I think they want to talk with Lily and Logan. I think they want a translator".

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 120

"You three are doing a very good job, holding on like this", Lucario told Acorn, Aliyah, and Scarlett, all three of whom were sick with fever inside the Tree of Beginnings.

"I was able to recover more food", they heard Mewtwo's telepathic voice echo. A moment later he was there, this time with an assortment as apples and different types of berries.

"How did you get these?" Lucario questioned.

"Pikachhuu?" asked Scarlett.

"I found them stashed not that far away from where the fusion was resting", Mewtwo explained. "Not that it needs to rest".

"Tarria Alta tar?" asked Bleu. " _Won't it notice the food missing?"_

"Perhaps, but we need it", Mewtwo answered.

"Pika", Scarlett agreed. She reached for a strawberry and after securing it in her paw, munched on it slowly.

"We should mash those up for her", Mewtwo said to the Bleu, Lil-G, and Lucario. "Same for the others. They can hardly chew".

Mewtwo used his psychic abilities to gather a few stones for mashing the berries, and then they got to work. Lil-G asked about the antibodies and his shield. It was clear to all of them that his shield was getting weaker, as several of the Tree's antibodies had already slipped pasted it. Luckily Lucario was able to destroy it with an aura sphere, but if they were ambushed, they would not be able to defend themselves from all of them at once.

"The shield is weakening, I know, but there is nothing I can do", Mewtwo answered her. "Perhaps the monster fusion will spare us. After all, it could have already annihilated us if it wanted to".

"Lillllipup pup pup", she responded. " _Do you think the monster fusion will annihilate anyone who comes near the Tree?"_

"It seems it has been trying to do that already", Lucario answered.

"I have summoned my friends, my fellow Pokémon clones", Mewtwo started. "They told me that they are helping Team Rocket now. Team Rocket is trying to get to this Tree, but the monster fusion is controlling the other fusions and making it difficult for them to get here".

"How did you summon them?" asked Lucario. "The rest of us cannot use our telepathy outside of this Tree".

"These Pokémon are different. Them and I, there are things we can do that others can't, perhaps because we are not born of this world", he answered. "I told them to find those Pokémon that could speak human, and they told me that they were with them now. They know of our situation, and of what happened to Annastasia, but they do not know anymore than we do about her, not yet anyway. If only I thought of summoning them sooner, then perhaps Annastasia could have been saved. Or at the very least, she could have shared one last message with her family and friends".

"Taria Altarrria"

"Lililiii"

"Piiiika"

"We shouldn't feel guilty. Any of us. We didn't do anything wrong. Morally wrong, at least. Right now we have to focus on what is ahead. That is left is mending this Tree, saving these Mew, and Scarlett too, of course", said Lucario.

"Tarrrrrr Altarrri" Bleu chanted.

"I agree. If Scarlett is ill, then it must mean that Annastasia is ill too", said Lucario. "Scarlett is connect to Annastasia and the monster fusion the way Acorn and Aliyah are connected to this Tree".

"Lillipup lil lilli pup pup?" asked Lil-G. " _Then why is the monster so powerful while she is so weak?"_

"When an aura is split, one bearer can take over another. The fusion is draining them both. It is not only taking life away from this Tree and the Mew, it is also taking life away from Scarlett and Annastasia", said Lucario.

"Where did you obtain your knowledge of aura?" Mewtwo inquired.

"From my ancestors. Lucario is called the aura Pokémon for a reason. There are hundreds of us aura guardians, all capable of reading and controlling aura", he responded.

"And they chose you of all Lucario to come", Mewtwo commented.

"Because not all Lucario can mega evolve. It is a difficult thing to do", he answered.

"Pup Lillipup! Pup pup Liilli" Lil-G barked. " _There is more than that! Tell him the rest"._

"Yes, please do", Mewtwo replied.

"Fine. There is nothing left to lose", said Lucario.

Scarlett's ears perked up to listen to Lucario's story. She knew there was something between Lucario and Annastasia that she didn't quite understand, and now was her chance to find out what that thing was.

"When a psychic in the Aubergine Village suspected Annastasia of being an aura reader as an infant, her parents were encouraged to have her trained, so that as she got older she could use it her advantage. I was paired with her, my assignment was to help her learn some basic skills on how to use aura. I was already evolved into a Lucario at the time, and had some experience, and so I was assigned as her mentor", he explained. "In spite of all this, I was absent from much of her childhood. But was always watching her from a distance. A few times I tried to convince her parents to let me take her away so that we could train, but they wouldn't let me. I was angry at this, because I knew she had potential to be amazing. She didn't like me. She hated how I watched her from a distance but wouldn't be her friend. I never wanted to get close to her, or her family, because I believed that she would be a better trainer if she focused more on the logic of training than the sentiments".

"And she proved you very wrong", Mewtwo mused. "I was also proved wrong by a young trainer once. It turns out there is nothing wrong with humans and Pokémon befriending one another".

"Pikapi", Scarlett responded.

"Mew mew", said Acorn.

"She is too weak to even use her telepathy", Mewtwo noted.

"Meeeewww", said Aliyah.

"Aliyah too", Lucario added.

"It has been a while. Four months already. Annastasia's family still hasn't lost faith yet, this is very good", said Lucario. "I regret not becoming a part of it".

"You told her you would change", Mewtwo reminded him. "Did you not say you would become her friend, after this is over?"

"When this is over, I might not be around", he replied. "We are going to run out of food, that monster is going to kill us, the Tree is going to die or…"

Lucario stopped and looked at Acorn and Aliyah. They had stopped eating the mashed up berries and were curled up next to Scarlett, Bleu, and Lil-G. All five of them looked like they were about to fall asleep at any moment.

"Or what? Do I have to read your mind to get the answer? Mewtwo asked Lucario. "I can do that, you know".

"I know. What I mean is…as long as this Tree has a strong and controlled aura inside of it, it will continue to go on", Lucario responded. "So if the Tree was dying, I could surrender mine".

"I know. So can I", said Mewtwo. "It is not the most desirable option, but it is an option. At least for now. That can change if we lose one of them first".

"We all said we were willing to die for this Tree. Now the time is coming when one of us may have to", Lucario said solemnly. "I was just starting to experience friendship".

"You were not the only one", said Mewtwo, gesturing towards Scarlett. "Others have spent too much time pushing others away as well".

"Pikachuuuu" Scarlett confessed. "Pi Pikachuuuuuuu chu".

"We know, Scarlett. Just rest for now. You have nothing to worry about", Lucario told her.

Lucario left the small group to go explore. He told Mewtwo he would be back later, and true to his word, he returned several hours later, but with no explanation as to why he decided to go. Mewtwo kept watch that night, as the Tree's antibodies were becoming more persistent, and he knew it was only a matter of days before one of them would have to surrender themselves to the Tree if they wanted it to survive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

· Toka discovered

· Lost souls

· If I Die Young

AN: Warning: next chapter is the beginning of the end. You will see what I mean. Please review if possible. Remember I am always available for questions or private comments if you PM me. I have several people that prefer that method, and it's fine with me. I normally answer within a day or two, and if not will respond always within a week either by messaging you back or leaving a reply in Reviews. Thank you for everything and I please enjoy these last few chapters:)


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This is **not,** I repeat **not** the last chapter. Some people were all stressed out when I published this story the first time around because they thought it was totally about to end. Nah, there is still a little more to go. However it is the beginning of the end. Afterwards there is the highly requested epilogue that I wrote after you all made me (but I actually wanted to do anyway).

The first part is a scene I was going to cut and publish later, but I had more time than I expected this one morning so I decided to include it in this chapter. I thought the rest of the story would seem a little incomplete without it, and I wanted one last 'kid' scene before I concluded. That is why this chapter is so long and why I am posting so late (usually I have things up by 11:30). After this first chunk, I am warning you that things get a little emotional, hence the reference to The Band Perry Song "If I Die Young" in the last chapter…and the lost soul thing…I don't know if you all will think it to be emotional, but some of my editors, did…

So yes reviews will help me and enjoy :)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 107

After the shock had worn off, May and Serena convinced Jessie to let the Volbeat and Illumise stay to eat dinner with them. She figured after a display like that, she really couldn't say 'no' without seeming like some horrible monster. After what felt like decades of wondering if her daughter was ok, she finally had some knowledge on the subject. These Pokémon, the same Pokémon she and James had known for decades, had traveled all this way to assure her that Annastasia was going to be okay.

In addition to this, the creatures were filled with stories and information about Annastasia, Michio, and the monster fusion that no one else had. There were so many things that these bug Pokémon have seen and heard. For once she was grateful that Meowth and Lucy had taught Lily and Logan how to speak human, because now they could translate everything these little bugs were saying. They were basically the best dinner guests could have expected.

"They are also saying that they can sometimes send messages from far away, in a special language that only Volbeat and Illumise understand", Logan translated. "They draw light patterns in the sky that just looks like scribbles to other Pokémon and humans, but it means special things to the Volbeat and Illumise".

"That is really awesome, Volbeat", May complimented the Pokémon. "Communication seems to be the biggest issue we have around here. We can't rely on cell phones up to communicate with our friends and families in Toka, and our new mini airplane messaging system doesn't work too well in the mountains either. And humans can't fly. The best we can do is the teleporter we showed you, but that only works if the person you are trying to reach happens to be in a place that also has a teleporter".

"Illumise lumise mise mise", the leader told May.

"She says that while Pokémon have special powers and abilities, humans have the ability to invent and create things". Lily translated. "I agree, but that isn't always true. Sometimes Pokémon can be good inventors, to some degree, like my dad. And sometimes humans have cool abilities like psychic powers or aura".

"Beat beat voollllll", a Volbeat responded.

"That's true, nothing is ever true one hundred percent of the time", Lily replied.

"Mom, I have a good idea", an enthusiastic Jay called from across the dinner table.

"Yes?" she answered. "What might that be?"

"You should ask Volbeat and Illumise to make the a special note in the sky in their special language, then the rest of the Volbeat and Illumise that are still in Toka can see it and tell Annastasia what it says, since she could understand Pokémon", he suggested.

"That is a great idea", said Serena.

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"We should definitely do that!"

"Mommy please!"

"We will"

Everyone at the table continued to chat excitedly until Jessie made them stop. Then she turned to the chief Illumise.

"If you do this and they see the message, they will be able to get back to us right away", said Jessie. "The are up there, and even if you don't know if they are with her right now, they know how to get to her. This could be our only chance to hear from her".

"Illumise Illumise mise", she answered.

"She knows", said Maya. "She wants to help".

"Tonight then. We just want to tell her that we haven't given up. And we want her to tell us everything she can about where she is and how she is doing", said Jessie.

"Volbeat"

"Illuuuumise"

"Luuuuumeee"

Later that night, after the Volbeat and Illumise had scripted and ignited their coded messages, Amber and Jay sat on the roof of the Pallet House. Amber was sharpening her arrows while Jay lay there watching the stars. Togetic, Pip, Bayleef, and Pidgeot were sleeping in a pile between the two of them.

"I see a Tauros!" Jay yelled suddenly, pointing to the sky. "Look Amb!"

Amber squinted at the sky. "Its pretty…"

"I have been looking for that constellation _forever_ ", he explained. "Papa and I came out here all the time last winter and he tried to show me but I never saw it".

"Oh yeah. I remember. I remember that one time we went sledding off the rooftop and landed in the giant pile of snow. And then we tried it again and almost missed, but Aliyah stopped us with her psychic power before we broke our necks or smash our heads into the driveway", Amber recalled. "Ah, good times".

"Yeah it's a good thing she did that", Jay noted, shuddering at the thought. "Anyway, I wanted to find the Tauros constellation even more since I have two Tauros now".

"Congrats Blue Jay", Amber responded.

"Is anyone up here?" they heard June call. A moment later she appeared, Takeshi behind her.

"How did you get up here?" Jay asked. "Only Morgan kids know how to get up here".

"You left the trap door open", said Takeshi.

Amber flicked Jay in the middle of the head. "Now they know where our secret place is. And they are going to use it to come up here and kiss", Amber complained.

"Hey!" Jay rubbed his forehead where Amber flicked him. "That's mean. And it wasn't me; Pip was the last one through. He should know better by now".

"Pika pi!" Pip replied angrily.

June and Takeshi laughed at Jay and Amber while they fumed.

"What?" they yelled in unison.

"We were actually just talking a walk through the hotel and noticed this trap door. It was open so we climbed through", June explained. "Is that why you come up here though, to kiss?"

"No!" Amber shrieked. "I'm a girl, and he only likes boys".

"I mean 'only' is a little intense" Jay said quietly. He held up his hands defensively. "I-I was just looking for the Tauros constellation and she followed me like always".

"This just got so weird", said Amber. "Did you just say you swing both ways?"

"Togetic, Bayleef, let's got to bed. It must be late", Jay said awkwardly. He pushed passed June and Takeshi and ran through the trap door.

"So that means 'yes' in Jay", Amber sighed. "I wonder who he likes now. It's probably Soledad. He was sad when she left the group. It's weird to imagine him liking a girl. All his other crushes were guys. This is like some messed up AU". Amber picked up her arrows and bow and returned her sleeping Pidgeot to its Pokeball. "So much for that big gay wedding we were both looking forward to".

"Amber I think you just scared him. Ever think he might like-like his best friend?" June suggested.

"Jay would have told me", she replied. "And he told me about all his crushes. And they all had two things in common: they were all boys, and they were all not me".

"I dare you to go ask him", said Takeshi.

"Ok. Challenge accepted" Amber responded. "Let's go Pip".

"Wait hold on", said June. "Amber, just talk to him. Like the way you always do. Don't listen to Takeshi".

"That is actually probably not a bad idea", Takeshi confessed.

Amber opened the door and climbed through. June and Takeshi went in after her. They followed Amber and Pip all the way out of the hotel and into Jay's house. Jessie was lying on the couch with her Gourgeist, Serviper, and Arbok.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked the trio as they entered the house. "Isn't it like your bedtime or something?"

"Did Jay come running in here a few moments ago?" they asked.

"Yeah. What did you do to him this time? I tried to talk to him but he shut his door on me. I was going to wait a few minutes and then go talk to him", she answered.

"We will take care of that for you", said Amber.

"Okay", Jessie replied suspiciously. When the kids were out of view, Jessie turned to her Arbok. "Ok, so I want you to go spy on them. Bring one of those listening devices, you know, the usual".

"Charrrrbok", the snake whispered back.

When the kids got the top of the stairs, Amber turned to June and Takeshi. "Are you two planning on coming in, or listening at the door?"

"Neither. We will wait out here", June replied.

"Let us know how it goes when you are done", said Takeshi.

"Fine", Amber responded.

Amber softly knocked on Jay's bedroom door. To her surprise the door opened immediately. Jay was the one to open it too. Rather than sulking, he had changed into his pajamas, complete with Wobbufet slippers, and there was no evidence of tears on or around his mascaraed eyes.

"I was hoping you would come by", he answered pleasantly.

Amber shut the door behind her. "So you aren't mad or crying or just upset then".

"I don't have any reason to be really. I am sorry Amber", Jay replied.

"Well you have always been a drama queen. Or king or whatever", she responded. "I kind of saw it coming".

Jay sat down and took a deep breath and sat down on his bed next to Togetic and Pip.

"What I meant before was that I am still figuring a lot of this out. I have liked guys for as long as I could remember.…but I like all kinds of people really. I think it was a coincidence that everyone I like-liked up until now happened to be a guy…honestly when I think about people I really don't think about whether they are a boy or girl or something in between. That is why I like you so much more than most other people…you were never obsessed with securing an identity. It's really frustrating that so many other people I know are always trying to make me do that. I wish I had someone to talk to who understood. Annastasia understands a little. She says what I feel is not that unusual, but I think it is. My parents say the same thing. I just wish I wasn't the only one I knew who was like this".

"Well that was loaded" Amber commented nonchalantly. She sat down next him.

"Its been on my mind for a while", Jay admitted.

"Toge Togetic", Togetic added.

"It's alright, Jay. So what if are bi? Or pansexual? Or some kind of Jay-variant? I think it's pretty cool. It's like your voice or your hair color or your interests. You can try to force it to change, but that is just stupid", she explained. "Don't let anyone else tell you what you are or are not. That is important Jay. And I can step in for Annastasia, when she isn't around. You said it yourself that I had been doing that already".

"I might need extra help, now that I am going to have two more little siblings instead of just one more", Jay responded. "I don't want them to think I am a wuss".

Amber put her arm around him. "They are going to think that anyway. At least when it comes to anything sports-related. Though by the time they are ten year olds, no doubt you'll be a Pokémon master, just like A is".

"You really think so? You think I can do it?" Jay asked.

"Definitely. By the time you are A's age and the twin's are Jocelyn's age, you will be the number one Pokémon League Champion in the world, and I will be the number one Grand League Archery Champion in the world. And we will also probably be frontier brains and something else impressive", Amber responded. "Pip will be a Mega Raichu, and Togetic and Bayleef will be a Mega Togekiss and a Mega Meganium. And we will have multiple homes scattered throughout all over the Pokémon universe".

"That sounds like a bright future", Jay replied.

"Then believe in it", she responded.

"I will. Stranger things have happened. Especially around here", said Jay.

"Well I hate to break it to you Jay but I am all out of pep talk for tonight. I am going to go to bed too", Amber told him.

"Ok. Goodnight Amb", said Jay.

"Goodnight", she reciprocated.

"Pikachu"

"Togeee"

"Bayyy"

Amber shut the door behind her and found Takeshi and June asleep in the hallway, using each other's shoulders as pillows. She shook them awake. They both awoke with a start.

"Hey you scared me", Takeshi complained.

"How long were we asleep?" June yawned.

"I don't know. It couldn't have been that long. I was only in there for like ten minutes", Amber responded. "I was going to go to bed. Do you want to walk over with me?"

"Sure", Takeshi replied.

"Was Jay really hurt?" June asked sympathetically.

"No. He was just being Jay. You know, a little awkward and mixed up", Amber replied. "And dramatic".

"Did he say that he likes you?" she persisted once they got outside.

"Of course Jay likes me. It's not like we have to choose whether we want to like someone in one way or another", she replied.

"I don't get it", said Takeshi. "Is this a girl thing?"

"I don't get it either, Takeshi", June told him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we can just all like each other and not worry about what we call it. Annastasia told us that once. And Annastasia has never been in an exclusive relationship before, which makes her the most qualified to give advice", said Amber.

"That is nice. But I think I want to call Takeshi my boyfriend", said June.

"Same", said Takeshi. "Um…I mean not the same…but June will be the girlfriend".

Amber smirked. "Yeah I get".

All their rooms were right next to each other on the first floor. June's was first, and she was about to enter, when she stopped.

"I think we might have left that door open", she told the others. "The one to the roof. Oops".

"I can go check", said Amber. "You guys go to bed".

"Are you sure?" June asked. "I feel bad…I mean I could be wrong, maybe we did shut it".

"I don't mind. I am not tired yet anyway", she answered.

"Thanks Amber. We are both way too tired to go all the way back up to the roof", said Takeshi.

"You know there is an elevator, right?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah", he answered. "Like I said, I am really **yawn** tired".

"Then goodnight. I'll get it", Amber told her friends.

When Amber got to the trap door, she discovered that June was right; it was open, though Amber was certain it was shut when they had left. She was about to close it but then she heard something and decided to investigate.

"What the heck Jay?" Amber exclaimed when she saw who was there.

"Pikapi!" yelled Pip.

Jay was once again lying on the roof, staring at the stars, this time picking at his guitar. None of his Pokémon were with him this time.

"I thought you were going to sleep", she told him.

"I wasn't tired, so I came back. And I wanted to talk to you again", he replied.

Amber pulled out her phone. There were no text messages or missed calls from Jay. "How did you know I'd come? There are no messages on my phone".

"I just had a hunch", said Jay.

"How did you slip passed your mom?" Amber asked as she sat down next to him.

"She let me go. She said something weird like 'Arbok and I approve' and told me to get back within an hour", he answered. "You are asking a lot of questions; I thought you'd be happy to see me".

"I am. I am just surprised. June thought she left the door open and I felt like I needed a walk anyway so offered to come check to make sure it was closed", she responded.

"It was, by the way", Jay replied. He let go of his guitar and let it rest on his stomach.

"I bet you are thinking about A", said Amber.

"Yeah. I hope that the Volbeat and Illumise's message reaches her. I want to hear more about what is going on with her up there", he answered.

"So do I. She is my role model too", Amber responded. She scratched Pip between the ears. "And I think Scarlett is Pip's role model".

"Piiiikaaa", Pip concurred.

Jay and Amber lay there until Jay's hour was almost up. When they were getting ready to leave, they heard to familiar voices chatting. The opened the trap door and were surprised to find Tamaki and Soledad standing there.

"You too?" Amber whined. "How did you find us?"

"What are you even doing up here so late?" Jay questioned.

"Ummm we…we… were just…..um", Soledad stuttered. "We didn't know there was a door there. And we should be asking you the same question. You should be in bed too".

"We were just taking a walk", Tamaki said smoothly.

"Sure. Now another couple is going to abuse our place", Amber complained. "Next time we come up here we are going to use something to block the door".

"Pika pi pi" said Pip.

The four humans stared at each other for an awkward few seconds.

"It's no big deal", said Jay. "Just keep in mind there is a camera up here. And my mom looks at the video recordings sometimes when I am out late with Amber".

Tamaki and Soledad both turned red. Amber and Pip laughed.

"Well goodnight", Amber said in a giggly tone before she, Jay, and Pip left them alone.

Once they were a distance away, Amber turned to Jay. "That was a good one Jay. They had no idea that was a joke".

"Actually that wasn't a joke; my mom really does spy on us", Jay replied. "She even showed me how".

"Oh", said Amber. "Well at least she tells you about it…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 122

"This has to be it", Annastasia told the dozen firefly Pokémon that were hovering beside her. "These ruins, I know they are hardly recognizable, especially in this early morning darkness…but I am certain that this is the former Toka base".

"Volllllbeat!" a Volbeat chanted. It spun around happily and then used its light to help her find a basement door. Annastasia was certain that all the Team Rocket bases were equipped with emergency basements, and she had told the Pokémon that finding this entrance would be better than finding a gold mine at this point. She helped them search through the rubble.

"Illuuuuuu!" an Illumise shrieked after several minutes of searching. "Luuuuumise!"

"You found something?" Annastasia asked in a raspy, tired voice. "Let me see".

Annastasia stumbled over to the door. Several Volbeat and Illumise opened the door for her, and she was about to climb inside, when suddenly another vision hit her.

"Illuuuuuu!" The leader of the group yelled as Annastasia fell face forward, about to and right into a pile of debris.

Several Volbeat and Illumise grabbed her a split second before her head hit the rubble, and they struggled to pull her up. They soon lost their grip. Her body slipped out of their tiny hands and she fell once more. This time her head collided with one of the concrete steps leading to the basement. The Pokémon flew down to her the moment she landed on the cellar floor.

"Volbeat Volllll!" the Pokémon closest to her shouted in her ear. He tugged ear, and poked her cheek, alarmed that she wasn't shaking like she had done during past visions.

"Illu Illumise mise", instructed the leader. " _Check to see if her head is injured"._

Two Volbeat brushed the hair to one side to inspect the place where her head had been hit. An Illumise opened one of her shut eyelids then checked her heartbeat.

"Lumise Lumise!"

"Vollllbeat!"

"Volllll beeeaat!"

The leader sighed sadly and called down the other Pokémon to help them pull Annastasia's body all the way into the basement. They shut the door behind them.

"Illumise lu Illumise lulu Illum", she instructed. " _Put her on a bed, there are lights on in this place; humans are probably coming back here soon. They will find her"._

The others complied, moving Annastasia to a room that was right up the hall from the basement door and a utility closet that was left open. The curious Pokémon ignored the closet and the strange human-sized capsule-like device inside of it for the time being, and focused on moving the 130-pound human into the closest bedroom they could find.

"Beat Volllllbeat", one of the males sighed as he and several others heaved her onto one of the beds.

The room they chose was bigger than most of the others, and it had lots of pictures; pictures of babies, a Meowth, a Wobbufet, two Eevee, an Arbok and Weezing, a Victreebell that was just a bit too affectionate towards its poor master…they decided that whoever was occupying this room for the time being would probably be back soon, and be willing to help her. Whoever he or she happened to be obviously liked Pokémon.

"Illumise mise?" one of the younger members of the group asked the recently elected leader.

"Lumise, lumise. Illumisssssseeee lu lu Illumise Illumisssse", she decided. " _Maybe a few should stay in this room with her. I think some of us should look around here; this basement is very large"._

Two Pokémon, one Volbeat and one Illumise, stayed with Annastasia while the other ten left to go see if they could bring back something to help; medical supplies, another human or Pokémon, or some kind of miracle. But they didn't have to spend that much time searching, because their initial suspicions were correct; the humans did return soon, and they did find her. But the discoverers weren't as happy about it as the firefly Pokémon had hoped.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 122

"I have never been so fucking cold in my entire fucking life", Michio complained to the rest of his 'squad'. "No offense James, but your giant fire-dog and fire-fox isn't that much help up here".

"You should get a Ditto then", Duplica told him. She pet her Minidid on the head. "Then you'd have your own giant fire-dog or fire-fox and you wouldn't have to share. And at least you have Rapidash. Some people don't have any fire types".

"Ditto Dit!" The group's five Dittos chanted simultaneously.

"Like Anna-chan" James said sadly, sending shivers that had nothing to do with the cold up everyone's spine.

The squad composed of James, Michio, Meowth, Lucy, Mondo, Duplica, Butch, Cassidy, Ritchie, Sakura, Ash, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Drew, Clement, Rumika, Bonnie, Max, Gary, Dawn, N, White, Domino, and Archer were camping out a few miles away from the Tree of Beginnings. It was four in the morning, and they were all just waking up. It was their fifth day in a row camping.

"James we are so close. I bet today's gonna be de day", Meowth told him.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before, and they day before that", he said sadly.

"Hang in there", Rumika replied.

"It will be easier to just think about something else for now", Lucy said sympathetically.

"I don't know how. I don't think I have ever lost communication with my children for this long before. And Jessie, last time we spoke she was going to find out if it's a boy or girl and its been over two weeks and I still haven't been able to hear from her. I swear the moment we get back to that basement I am jumping back into the human teleporter and going straight to Pallet. Its bad enough I have Anna-chan to worry about; now I am worried about everyone!" James complained.

"Arcaninnnnne", Growly sighed as he wrapped his tail around James.

Michio squeezed himself between James' Arcanine and Jessie's Ninetales in an attempt to warm himself up. Unlike everyone else there, he had never experienced snow, and he was finding it to be a negative experience thus far. Butch yelled at him to 'get moving', and he tiredly raised his large overnight bag onto his back.

"So why do you all think it's a good idea to go to the Tree now?" Michio asked the group. "Last night there was a Rayquaza-Dragonite fusion and something that looked like a giant Dugtrio that shot ice beams guarding that thing".

"Right now there is nothing there. We know what we are doing, so leave the strategic planning to us", Domino lectured.

"I was just wondering", he mumbled.

"Domino, you have been very harsh on Michio. Be nicer please. He is having a difficult time out here. He isn't used to these conditions like we are", James told her.

"I just don't want to spend another day listening to him bitch and whine", she responded. "We are all just as tired, hungry, and cold as he is".

"In my defense, I truly believe that I 'bitch and whine' the perfect amount for someone in my situation", Michio replied.

"Whatever. Just keep your Pokémon inside their balls until I say so. We know fighting these things is pointless, and we no longer have any way of tranquilizing them. So if you see any, give the signal, and make a run for it", Archer announced to the group.

The group split into pairs, and by something that was probably nothing more than coincidence, James was paired with Michio.

"What Pokémon do you have on you?" Michio asked James, though he had a pretty good idea. Knowing James, he brought all of his Pokémon, leaving no one behind at the base.

"I didn't leave any in that room. So yeah: Growly, Weezing, Cacturne, Inkay….the only Pokémon I don't have with me is Mime Jr, who I left in Pallet. I figure since Inkay can do everything Mime Jr, can and more, there was no reason to bring him. I don't think The kids mind looking after him for me though. And of course I don't have Aliyah. But Jess gave me some of hers. I have Ninetales, Frillish, and Wobbufet with me too", James explained.

"Well I have all mine as well", Michio responded. "So a good mix of all the types, then".

"It would appear to be so", James replied.

Michio and James walked together in silence for a while, following the paper instructions that Domino and Archer had given them. This was the first time since they had been out that they had access to the Tree; never before had they been able to get this close without one of the fusions coming to get them. Eventually they came across something that looked like it could possibly be an opening, but it was blocked with thick roots and vines.

"How strange this is. Maybe we can break through using our Pokémon", James suggested.

"Its worth a try I suppose", Michio responded.

James released Inkay and Growly. Michio Released Peruva and Lunala.

"Moon blast Lunala. Peruva, shadowball", Michio instructed.

"Growly, firespin. Inkay, psybeam," James told his Pokémon.

All four attacks hit the Tree at once, but it made no difference. They tried a few more times, and then tried using different attacks, but the roots and vines didn't snap.

"This is very odd. We should have been able to get through in a snap, no pun intended", said James.

"Lunala has an ability that can be useful here. It is the one I was trying to describe before. She has many abilities, but this one is very helpful, I think", said Michio. "Lunala, do your thing".

"Lunnnnnaaaa" the mysterious Pokémon sang. She pressed her batlike hands against the trunk of the Tree, and all of a sudden everything started to spin.

"What is happening?" James cried he latched onto his two Pokémon.

"Hold on, you'll see", He told him.

When the spinning stopped. They were in a different place.

"This….I know this place….this is the Tree! The inside!" James exclaimed. "But how did she do that? No other Pokémon has been able to teleport in here".

"She has an ability called fear-grabbing", Michio explained. "When she senses fear, she can find it, harness it, and turn it into power. She can then use that power to do whatever she wants, granted, she is trained enough".

"I never heard of such a thing. She must be one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world", James said in awe.

"She is a legendary. The downside is that it doesn't always work. Sometimes another Pokémon can overpower it", he explained.

"I wonder why the monster fusion didn't overpower her", James mused.

"Perhaps it is because it didn't expect us", Michio replied.

"Oh yeah", said James.

The two of them started to walk towards the more brightly lit end of the tunnel they were now watching. The entire place was dark except for that one bit of light. Meanwhile, several yards away, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Scarlett's ears perked up.

"Humans are in here. I can feel it", said Lucario.

"Piiiikkkkaaaa!" Scarlett exclaimed. She stood up on two legs, only to fall back down.

"I sense it too. If all three of us sense them, then can it really be? But how?" Mewtwo questioned aloud.

Scarlett climbed out of the makeshift bed that the others had made for her and made a run for it.

"Tarrrrria!"

"Pup Lilllllllipup!"

"Scarlett come back! It isn't safe! Those antibodies…..!" Mewtwo called after her. "You cannot defend yourself!"

"Stay here with the Mew. I will go after them", Lucario said as he ran after Scarlett, who was now being chased by Lil-G and Bleu.

Scarlett continued to cry as she ran towards her destination. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she relied on her aura to guide her through the twisting tunnels of the Tree's underbelly.

"What is that sound?" Michio asked.

"I have heard that before", James replied nervously. Suddenly his face changed to expression of pure fear. "T-Turn around!"

Behind them were too red, Pokémon-shaped, floating globs of plasma. James dropped his backpack, then shrieked and ran away. He ran back to grab Michio, who had froze in place, and the two of them ran faster towards what they assumed to be the end of the tunnel.

"What is that thing?" Michio asked, looking back briefly to see what was devouring his backpack. "Is that a Pokémon?"

"Its an antibody. Those things Ash was explaining before. If those get us, who knows if we will make it", James answered between breathes.

"So there is no way we can stop them", Michio panted.

"Not unless you have a Pokémon that can use aura", James answered.

Two more antibodies emerged from the walls, and James and Michio continued their uphill sprint.

"I am really not in shape", Michio complained. "This really sucks".

Michio fell to the ground. James stopped for a moment, and then realized if he waited much longer, he too would become history. He didn't know what his chances of getting yet another second chance would be, especially now that the Tree was so sick.

James released Growly, and asked him to help Michio, but before he could do that then a flash of yellow lighting flew past him.

"Piiiiikkkaaaappppiiii!" Scarlett screamed, launching an aura sphere at the antibody closest to them. She continued to knock them all down.

"Scarlett! I can't believe that you are here, and what are you doing?" Michio asked. He never saw an aura sphere before, minus the tiny ones that Annastasia had demonstrated to him months previously. These seemed like something else entirely.

Lucario, Bleu, and Lil-G, came into view a few seconds later. James was overjoyed to see them. He picked up Lil-G and swung her around, and hugged Bleu as tightly as he could. Lucario joined Scarlett in fighting off the antibodies. Michio was frustrated when none of his twenty Pokémon's attacks seemed to be helping fight the antibodies, which were now approaching them by the dozens. He returned them all and stayed behind Scarlett and Lucario.

"Only aura attacks work on these", Lucario explained. "Nothing else will".

"Michio, go deliver that potion to Acorn and Aliyah", said James. "One of Annastasia's Pokémon can show you were they are".

"Scarlett, you go. You can protect him with your aura spheres", Lucario told the Pikachu.

"Pika", she answered.

Michio followed her as she ran up one of the tunnels.

"Scarlett, I know now isn't the best time, but I have missed you so much. I love you and I am sorry for treating you bad before", Michio told her.

"Pikapi, Pikachuuu!" she yelled back.

"I know, I should save this for later", Michio responded as she launched another aura sphere at a Kabuto-shaped antibody. "There will be plenty of time for that, I am sure of it".

"Pika chu Pikapi pi", she told him.

"Well I didn't intend to get up this early in the morning, when it was still dark like this, but I was sorta forced to", he explained. "The reason I seem so awake right now is because I missed you".

"Piiiiii", Scarlett sighed affectionately.

It was a rough battle, but eventually Michio and Scarlett made it to the spot where Mewtwo was waiting with Acorn and Aliyah. It was the last little area in where Mewtwo's shield was intact. Michio described the potion he had brought in brief, and Mewtwo seemed deeply intrigued.

"This is perfect", he answered. "That is what we have been waiting for, you must give that to the Mew immediately and it will save this Tree. Scarlett. You need to rest. You have done so much. You are already sick".

"Pikapi", Scarlett cried before collapsing off of Michio's shoulder. She fell to the ground and lay sprawled on her back like a rag doll with her eyes closed shut.

"Scarlett? Scarlett? What is wrong?" Michio asked her desperately as he sat down next to her.

"Oh no", Mewtwo sighed. "We feared this would happen"

James, Lucario, Bleu, and Lil-G returned to the spot. They watch Michio holding Scarlett for a moment, and wondered what he was doing.

Lucario, Mewtwo, and James knelt down next to them. Michio pressed one of his ears to her tiny chest. "I can't tell if she has a heartbeat. I don't hear anything", Michio told the others.

"Her aura", Mewtwo started. His voice was filled with anxiety. "It's gone".

"Gone? What do you mean it's gone?" Michio asked angrily. "We were just talking a moment ago! She was fine! She was a beast! Killing those antibodies with her aura spheres. I had never seen her so powerful".

"She must have overexerted herself", Mewtwo said calmly. "She has been very ill".

"How ill?" Michio questioned.

"Very ill. She is, or rather was, a powerful Pokémon, but she could only take so much. She was only a Pikachu", Mewtwo said solemnly. "I am sorry. But she is dead".

"Really? Are you sure? She seemed so sturdy though. Isn't there a way to double check?" James asked. He studied the Pikachu's face and cringed as the sight of her; though Pikachu were not his favorite Pokémon for obvious reasons, he had an undeniable soft spot for the small electric rat.

"We are certain. Once an aura has left an individual, that individual is gone. Aura is their life essence. It is very clear to us Scarlett's life essence is no longer present", Lucario explained.

"No, that doesn't make any sense", Michio cried. He picked up Scarlett. He tried tickling her, poking her, seeing if anything could stimulate her awake.

Then Peruva popped back out of her Pokeball and rubbed affectionate against the two of them. She purred loudly in Scarlett's ear.

"Mewtwo is right" Lucario started. "We are sorry".

All of James and Michio's Pokémon, as well as Lil-G and Bleu gathered around Scarlett's body and mourned for her. Lucario and Mewtwo decided to have a private telepathic conversation while the others were occupied.

" _Does this mean that Annastasia is perished as well?"_ Lucario asked Mewtwo.

" _Yes. If not yet then possibly very soon. It also means that this monster fusion will pass as well. It might take some time though. It has a lot of power to be drained first_ ", said Mewtwo. " _We have to tell these humans and their Pokémon. It is our responsibility"._

 _"That potion though. If Annastasia is still alive, it can save her, as long as we get it to her quickly, before her aura is gone too",_ said Lucario.

 _"We need that potion for the Tree. If they Tree dies, then none of us will survive"_ , said Mewtwo. " _That includes Annastasia_ ".

 _"Unless some sacrifices their aura to the Tree, someone with a very powerful aura. Someone like me"_ , Lucario responded.

" _No. No yet_ ", said Mewtwo. " _Don't do it"._

" _When should I do it? When it is too late?"_ Lucario questioned. " _I promised to protect her. Instead I lost her. I must take the only chance I have to save her!"_

 _"The monster fusion has enhanced the aura of the Tree in the same way that it had enhanced Annastasia's aura in the past_ ", Mewtwo responded. _"So if you sacrifice yourself to this Tree, you will not be able to save it; all it will do is make the monster fusion more powerful until it eventually comes to perish the way Annastasia and Scarlett did. That potion must go to these Mew directly. It is already too late for Annastasia and Scarlett. They did what they were born to do. You know I am right, Lucario. You know as much as I do"._

 _"I know. But we were so close to having a better outcome_ ", he responded.

James interrupted their silent conversation.

"We…we need to help Acorn and Aliyah", James said quietly as he picked up one of the Mew.

"Meeeewww", Aliyah meowed pathetically.

"Give this to her and some to the other. Thanks to Scarlett, we can now save this Tree", Michio told James as he took a tiny vial of purple liquid out of his back pocket.

James nodded silently and took the potion. "Is this all there is?" he questioned. "It looks like there are only two drops in here. This is worth 20 billion dollars?"

"It can heal anything. People who say you can't by health are only kidding themselves", Michio replied glumly, looking at the Pikachu. Bleu kept using heal, but has expected, it had no effect on her lifeless body.

James carefully place one drop on her tongue, then did the same to Acorn. A few seconds later they sprung to life. The Mew soared and danced through the air, and only stopped when they saw poor Scarlett lying on Bleu's back, head titled and eyes closed. They used their psychic abilities to carry her.

All around them, the Tree was returning to life. The grass went from a rusty brown to a vibrant green, and flowers re-blossomed on their previously dead stems. The closed-off entrances of the Tree also opened up.

"What do we do now?" Michio asked James.

"It looked likes the Tree is open. We can exit now. The monster fusion must have finally lost control of it", said Mewtwo.

"I don't think that is what he meant", said James, looking at Scarlett. Michio had reclaimed her and was holding the Pikachu in his jacket.

"I know what he meant. We will exit the Tree. If the monster fusion is dying and has lost it's control over this Tree, that means it must have also lost control over the other fusions, the one the was preventing our teammates from entering", said Mewtwo. "Let's go to them".

"We must also try to find Annastasia. It is important that we find her today", Lucario emphasized.

"Tarria"

"Pup Lillipup"

"Liiiieeeparrrd"

Michio, James, Mewtwo, Acorn, Aliyah, Bleu, Lil-G, and James and Michio's Pokémon followed Lucario as he used his aura to guide them out of the Tree. When they finally exited, several other pairs of Team Rocket members have gathered. Among them were Ash, Misty, N and White.

"You did it!" Ash exclaimed happily as he saw them approaching.

"Pikapi!" his Pikachu cheered.

"Articcccuno!"

"Azumarill!"

"Wow I can't believe it! I don't know how but…" Misty started. Then she saw Michio, and her expression changed to horror. "Wait, I don't understand".

Everyone gathered around Michio and Scarlett to get a closer look.

"I had a feeling this had happened", said N. "I felt her aura leave this Earth the moment she must have collapsed".

"She is gone. She used her last bit of energy to fight of those antibodies. She overexerted herself until there was nothing left", said Mewtwo. "We used the super potion to save the Tree, but she could not be saved".

"But why not?" asked Ash. "You said her and Annastasia share the same aura, so if we find Annastasia, can't you just heal Annastasia and Scarlett will heal too? That worked with Mew and the Tree".

"You don't understand. It's too late", said Lucario cautiously. He turned away from the group, not wanting to see their faces when he explained the rest to them. "She is already dead, gone. Nothing in this world, no ability or potion, can every bring a Pokémon back to life. Now if we hurry and get to Annastasia, we may be able to help her before she goes down too".

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, letting the words sink in.

"You mean to say that since Annastasia is symbiotic with Scarlett, that soon she will die too, unless we can heal her?" James asked quietly.

"Yes" Lucario answered.

"But how? If the Mew die, so does the Tree, and vice versa", said White. "Since the Pikachu is now gone, how can Annastasia have any hope?"

"The monster fusion is also symbiotic with her. It also shares her aura", said Mewtwo. "Annastasia is weaker than the monster fusion, so we must try to find her first. If we can heal her, then we can save both of them. The monster will live on as well, but so will Annastasia".

"But you are also saying that the reason Scarlett fell is because somewhere, somehow, Annastasia fell too. So that means she is hurt or very sick somewhere, and we have to find her now", said Ash.

"Yes". Mewtwo told them. "The same is true for this monster fusion. Soon it will fall too. We are already witnessing its power starting to wither".

"The chances of us finding her though are very slim", said Lucario. "So we must get started right away to increase out chances. We might only have a few hours, or even less than that".

N gave the signal, and all the Team Rocket members present in Toka started to make their way back to the basement base.

"But there has to be something we can do", said Misty. "We have all these Pokémon. The most powerful in the world. Can't any of them help?"

"What about Celebi, or Jirachi? Can't they reverse things?" Ash questioned. "Can't they make things better?"

"There was no way to prevent this. This was meant to be. Even if we go back in time and change things…the outcome will always be the same", Mewtwo explained. "I am sorry".

"But we can't give up. Annastasia has to be around here somewhere", James persisted. "You can't tell me she gone. I won't believe you!"

"I agree", N told James. "Maybe someone will find her. Maybe we can save her, or maybe you will at least have a chance to say goodbye".

"He is right. Depending on her state of health before Scarlett fell, she might still have a few hours left", said Mewtwo. "We will do our best".

"Ok", said James.

The walk back to the Toka base was cold and silent. The other members of the group offered to carry Scarlett, but Michio refused to hand her over, nor would he give any comments when the tried to talk about Annastasia again.

 _"This has to be some kind of nightmare",_ Michio thought to himself. " _We had finally done it. We were right there. We had figured out al the mysteries, gotten everything we needed…"_

Michio looked over at James. We was crying with his Pokémon, including the two Mew, who had transformed back into their Eevee forms. Misty and Ash followed behind, each with a hand on one of his shoulders. N, Lucario, and Mewtwo led the way. The rest of the group kept their distance and their silence. He decided that he wasn't going to say anything, not until he was compelled to speak. When they finally got back to the Toka base ruins, they were surprised to a small backpack lying by the basement door.

"What is this?" N asked the group as he held up the knapsack. "Does this belong to one of ours?"

James' eyes widened. "That's…that's Anna-chan's backpack!" he exclaimed.

James ran past them and pulled open the heavy door leading down to the basement. He sprinted down the concrete stairs and called Annastasia's name. One by one the group followed after him.

"Illumise mise!" a Pokémon called out of nowhere.

"What was that?" asked Misty. "It sounded like an Illumise, but it can't be. No way they'd be up here in this cold weather".

"Vollllllllbeat"

"Illuuuuuuuumise mise mise"

"Mise Illimse!"

"Look there are more", Ash noted.

 _"Those Pokémon, could it really be the same ones?"_ Michio wondered to himself.

About ten firefly Pokémon flew out into the hall, greeting the newcomers. The leader Illumise instructed the others to gather in James' room. Annastasia was lying on the bed. Several empty bottles of a mysterious potion lay on her nightstand, and one Illumise and one Volbeat were huddled under the covers next to her.

"Anna-chan!" James exclaimed when he saw her. He and his Pokémon ran up to her immediately.

Everyone crowded around the bed, but a moment later White ordered them to move out of the way. She had worked as human nurse for many years, and convinced the others to give her priority. She examined Annastasia, and then she turned to the others to give them an explanation.

"Well she is still alive, but very sick", White concluded.

"The teleporter. We can take her to Viridian, to Delia's Pokémon hospital, it is the place we can get to the quickest, and they will be able to get her help there", said Misty.

"Yes, someone help me carry her", said James.

Acorn and Aliyah lifted her up using psychic. They carried her down to the teleporter, which was located just down the hall.

"This will go straight to the Pokémon hospital", James recalled. "I will take her now".

Acorn and Aliyah handed Annastasia off to James. He held onto her and squeezed into the teleporter. He hit the button to go to Viridian. The moment they were gone, Michio climbed in. He hit the same button he saw James press. In an instance he was gone, presumably to Viridian City. After that, Annastasia's Pokémon, Acorn, Aliyah, and Peruva did the same.

"Should we go after them?" White asked the others.

"I want to be with her. But some of you should stay here should stay here until the others come back", Lucario told the group. "Someone needs to be able to explain to them what just happened".

"We will take care it of. Lucario, you should go be with them. We will explain what is going on to the others", said Misty.

When James got the hospital the first thing he did was bring Annastasia into one of the small offices located nearby before anyone saw them and started asking questions. A few seconds after that, Michio and the others appeared. Acorn and Aliyah teleport them all to Delia's office.

"Mr. Mime?" Delia's Pokémon questioned as they burst into her office. Delia turned around to see a struggling James, a passed out Annastasia, and a collection of frightened Pokémon.

"What happened to her?" Delia asked as she helped to settle Annastasia onto the couch.

"We will explain later. We need to bring her one of your patient rooms", James answered quickly.

"Of course. Hold on", Delia replied.

Delia summoned a group of Chanseys and Blissey to come help her move Annastasia. The pink Pokémon pushed everyone else aside as they got to work. A few seconds later Brock and a few other Pokémon doctors came running passed them, and they too did not allow anyone else into the room. Delia pulled the others aside to talk to them when she noticed Michio holding the seemingly unconscious Pikachu.

"Is that Ash's Pikachu or yous?" she questioned.

"This is Scarlett", Michio answered. "Why can't we go in there?"

"The nurses and doctors and their assistants need all the space they can get. Only her father should go in. You can explain to me why this Pikachu is like this", Delia responded.

"I can't right now…." Michio started. "I gotta go".

Michio lay Scarlett down on one of the waiting room chairs and dashed down the hall. Lucario, Mewtwo, Bleu, and Lil-G noticed this and came over to Delia. Mewtwo gently held Scarlett.

"Where is he going? My people aren't going to let him into Annastasia's room for a while. And what happened to this Pikachu?" Delia said to Lucario and Mewtwo. She carefully pet the Pikachu. "Tell me about her".

"This Pikachu is dead", said Mewtwo. "She died helping to save the Tree of Beginnings".

"I understand now", Delia replied sadly. She looked down the hall and into the patient room where the doctors who worked for her now had set Annastasia set up in a bed. They appeared to be giving her different kinds of medicines that worked for both humans and Pokémon. One of her Blisseys was arguing with Michio. Then James came over and they let him in. "Michio was fond of this Pikachu".

"Yes", said Lucario. "I have seen them together. "Scarlett had said several times that liked him more than her previous trainers".

"I know about how their auras are tied together. Annastasia, Scarlett, and the monster fusion. We had hoped all this time that there would be a way to overcome this, that it wouldn't have to come down in flames. So while it is good the Tree is restored and the monster fusion is gone, it is awfully sad that it had to come at such a high price", Delia responded.

"I keep wondering, if I go back in time, if train with her more, if I can prevent these events from occurring. In the end I know I cannot. What bothers me the most is that I know I cannot go back and fix my mistakes", Lucario lamented.

"You are right about the time travel, but you did your best for her. There is nothing else you could have done. And there must still be some hope, or else you wouldn't have brought her here", Delia told Lucario.

"If the monster fusion finds the strength to drain that Tree's energy again, then we will be right back where we started", said Mewtwo. "Annastasia's life essence will be restored, but the Tree will once again be in peril".

"Unless the monster fusion decides to relinquish that power", James said quietly. He entered the waiting area and sat down on one of the chairs. He exhaled deeply. Michio sat down beside him.

"James…how is she?" Delia asked.

"Honestly, I look at her and I don't even know if she is there", James responded sadly.

Delia offered a few more words of comfort, as did Annastasia's Pokémon.

"What was it you were saying before?" Michio asked after a few minutes had gone by. "Something about the monster fusion 'relinquishing its power'?"

"The monster fusion's soul can still go on without that body. Annastasia explained to you before you it was once used as a weapon. That was before its soul, or life essence was transformed into a Pokémon", Mewtwo explained. "It can continue to live on, in a different form, if it chooses. If chooses to do this before the aura is completely run out, then Annastasia can be spared, The monster fusion knows all this, but I doubt it will do such a thing. It is a selfish creature. It would rather die, and have others go down with it, then live knowing that it lost its cause".

"Its cause?" Michio questioned.

"The monster fusion wanted Pokémon and humans to be treated as equals. It didn't understand the complex relationships between various trainers and their Pokémon, and between humans and other humans, and instead focused only on those relationships that were abusive and unjustified", Lucario explained. "According to Scarlett, the monster fusion told Annastasia that she was a cruel person for capturing and training Pokémon, and that her idea of justice was selfish. The fusion expelled her from the Tree with nothing but her clothing and her knapsack. It injured Scarlett, making her very sick and weak. It told Annastasia that the only way to would help her is if she could make it to Pallet Town and then back to the Tree, bringing with her reinforcements".

"Scarlett also said that she was brave. That when that enormous and hideous creature stared her in the eyes, she didn't even wince. And when it told her of her fate. She accepted it", Mewtwo added. "She didn't run away".

"So it was this creature who did this to them", James said in disbelief. "I didn't know Pokémon could be so cruel. It can save her, and itself, but it won't".

"How will we know when the monster fusion's aura is officially gone?" Delia asked the group. "Does anyone have an idea?"

"Mewtwo and I will be able to tell. The aura they shared was very distinct; we will notice it when it is gone completely", Lucario answered.

"Is there anything that can help her? Any Pokémon or medicine in the world? Michio asked.

"No, it is out of our hands" Mewtwo answered. "W can only wait, and hope".

"James, I know we only have Pokémon doctors with us for now, but were they able to tell you anything? What did they say?" Delia inquired.

"They said she hit her head on something sharp and hard, and that before that she must have been very exhausted, hungry, and sick", said James. "They cannot tell what is wrong exactly. Although she and still breath on her own, they believe that any moment now that will stop too".

There was another long pause of silence.

"I better talk to Jessie. I finally have phone service. She is going to want to know about this as soon as possible", said James. "I am going to go now".

James walked back into Annastasia's room. He sat down in a chair located next to her bed. He picked up her hand with one hand and dialed Jessie on video chat with the other. Delia turned to Michio.

"Jessie, James and I were not always close", she told Michio. "I am sure you have heard to stories about how they used to stalk my son for his Pokémon".

"I have heard some of it", Michio replied quietly.

"I always had a soft spot for them, but most of the people the associate with now did not", she explained. "Especially my sons and his friends. But that all changed when she came along".

"What did she have to do with it?" Michio asked.

"For starters, I believe her conception reminded everyone that some really good things could come out of nothing at all. And her being alive helped her parents so much", said Delia. "She saved so many people in her short life. It would be such a shame for it to be cut short".

" _I want to go see this monster fusion I need to let it know what it has done"_ , Michio thought to himself.

"Jessie mentioned that you were close to her. To both Annastasia and that Pikachu", said Delia. "Even though you have only know them a short period of time, I know they left a huge impression on you".

"They did. In different ways. I….I can't talk about them know. Not here, with you. No offense but the two people I feel like I can really talk to are both gone now", Michio explained. "I never got to tell them how I really felt. I spent to much time being jerk".

"I am sorry for you. Though I don't know you personally, my nieces have told me about you", Delia replied. "I know part of you probably wants to run away right now, but I want to try to convince you to stay, at least for a little while. They have lost so much recently. If she does die and you are not here, you are going to regret not staying to say goodbye for the rest of your life".

"I know. I won't run away again." he told her. "I have grown passed that".

"Good. If you want I can take Scarlett" Delia offered. "It takes a lot to kill a Pokémon. Most Pokémon are incapable of dying from old age, and very rarely does one die from trauma like this. I can arrange to have something done for her. A funeral of some sort, once everything here is settled".

"Ok. I think that is a good idea. I shouldn't keep looking at her like this", Michio replied. "Thank you".

Michio handed Scarlett to Delia. He watched her take the Pokémon down the hall, passed Annastasia room, and down another corridor. Lil-G jumped onto his lap and Peruva rubbed up against he side. Bleu used heal on him, which made the pain he felt disappear for a few fleeting seconds. Thirty minutes later, when he noticed that James was no longer talking with Jessie on video chat, he re-entered her patient room and sat down next to James, who looked even more upset then the last time Michio had seen him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Michio asked slowly.

"I would like to think so", James said as he looked at her face. "Annastasia was sick a lot as a child, but she was also always so tough and stubborn. She and I would be up all night together whenever she had an infection, and she would come up with these amazing ghost stories. She whined a when she was very little, but she was never serious about it. She always told us she was too tough to be sick".

"She sounds like she was a force to be reckoned with", said Michio.

"She sure was", James replied. He looked away from Annastasia for a moment and focused on Michio. "I am sorry about Scarlett. I love all my Pokémon a lot too. I imagine it is like losing a family member".

"It is worse", said Michio.

"When Annastasia wakes up, we can have a funeral for Scarlett. We can make it very nice for her, like she was her own. In a way, she was", said James.

"So you really believe that she will wake up then?" Michio questioned.

"I don't know. Her head was hit very hard", James sighed. "But they already brought down her fever and are working on rehydrating her through her IV. She is also on medicines that will kill the virus she caught while she was out in the cold. I am worried though about what kind of damage this will leave her with. That is what really makes me sad".

"I wonder how the Pokémon doctors know all that" Michio replied.

"When it comes to some of the basics, humans and Pokémon aren't that different", James responded. "And human doctors are on their way right now. They will watch over her and treat her, but they aren't going to move her to a different facility".

"That is good. She will be close to her family then. Speaking of which, are her mother and siblings coming now?" Michio asked.

James smiled weakly. "Yes, her mother and all four of her siblings. Lily and Logan too. And probably some of their friends".

"Four siblings?" he questioned.

"Jocelyn cheered me up a little by saying there were two babies on the way instead of just one. One boy and one girl. They had known for a while, but I have been out of touch, so I just found out", he explained.

"That is good, I suppose. Congrats", said Michio.

"I am so anxious for things to happen. I want us all to be together. Really together", said James.

A few minutes later half a dozen children, some teenagers, and a ton of Pokémon came running down the hall.

"I didn't tell them about Scarlett", James quickly whispered in Michio's ear.

"Got it", Michio replied.

James stood up and opened the door. He stepped into the hall and met the large group, who asked him hundreds of questions at once and tried to push passed him in order to get into Annastasia's room. Michio stepped out too. Jessie, who was being helped by Serena and May, was the last to come up. She swatted them away when she saw James.

"You look good Jess", James commented as she pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you".

"I missed you too. But please hide me. I look like I swallowed an extra large watermelon whole and it hurts. Just take me to see her", Jessie responded testily.

James led Jessie into the room and then left to go talk to everyone else.

"I am surprised you all came", he said to May.

"They have been wondering about her for a while", she responded. "We are glad you found her, but so sorry that she is in this condition".

"Papa, can we go in to see her too?" Jocelyn asked.

"Hold on sweetie. I want us to all go in together. Your friends can wait until later", he answered her.

"Ok", she answered sadly.

"Flaaa", Flaafy sighed.

"Go find Jay", he told his daughter.

Jocelyn and Flaafy ran off to collect Jay. He and Amber were trying to get in to see Annastasia, just as most of the others were, but one of the Blissey tending to her would not let them in. She also draped a curtain over the glass wall so that they could not look in. James came over and collected his kids, along with Lily and Logan, and escorted them all inside. Michio and Jessie were already in the room when they entered.

"I can't believe this happened to her", Jay cried. "Its not fair".

"Papa why does she have tubes in her arms? Does that hurt her?" Jocelyn asked.

"That's an IV. It helps give her medicine and fluids so that she can recover", James explained. "She can't feel it right now, so it isn't hurting her".

"How do you know?" she demanded angrily.

"Because I have had IVs before, and trust me, when you are unconscious you do not feel them in your arm", James answered. "Don't be mad at me, Jocelyn".

"You said you were going to bring her back", Jocelyn said accusing to Michio and James. "But instead you brought her here, and she is all hurt and sick".

"Jocelyn it isn't their fault. They saved her", said Logan.

"Then whose fault is it?" Jocelyn demanded. "Did Lucario do it? Or Mewtwo?"

"It was the monster fusion", Jessie answered.

"But it doesn't matter who is at fault", James added quickly. "The only important thing is that she is here and she is going to recover".

"Do you promise papa?" Jocelyn asked. "Do you promise that she will recover?"

Everyone looked at James. "Jocelyn, I can't promise things like that", he answered after a few moments' pause.

Jocelyn got up and ran out of the room. She slammed the door behind her and ran passed all her friends.

"Has she ever done that before?" James asked Jessie.

"No", she answered.

Jay was torn between his two sisters. He wanted to talk to Jocelyn, but he had so many burning questions about Annastasia. Michio noticed this and decided to go after her himself. Meanwhile, several other members of the group were wondering why she had run off so suddenly, including her loyal Flaafy.

Jocelyn ran until she got to an empty stairwell. She curled up into a ball and cried. Flaafy hugged her and chanted to her in his Poke language. Michio found her five minutes later, and he sat down next to her and waited until she talked to him first.

"You were supposed to save her, but you didn't. You let me down", Jocelyn said angrily.

"I did my best Jocelyn. I am really sorry I couldn't help her", he replied.

"But you were supposed to", she insisted.

"I wasn't 'supposed' to do anything. I tried my hardest and so did everyone else but sometimes these things happen. Why do you keep saying that I was 'supposed to save her'?" he questioned.

"Because that is the way it should be", she sniffed. Flaafy helped her wipe some of the tears out of her eyes before she continued. "The prince saves the princess and then they all live happily ever after. No one is supposed to be hurt, and the princess always wakes up".

"I am glad you think I am nice enough to be a prince", Michio responded. "But I am not. And Annastasia isn't really a princess; it's just a nickname. And in real life people usually don't live 'happily ever after'. There is almost always a catch. Sometimes those catches are cruel".

"I don't want more people to die. Especially her. She is like my other mom. She told me that she would love me forever, even after she grows up and moves out of the house. But….but…..now….." her voice trailed off and she started to cry again.

"Flaafy flaaaaa", her Pokémon chanted sympathetically as he rubbed her back.

"Where is Scarlett?" Jocelyn asked after a while. "I missed her too. I think…I think if I see her I might feel a little bit better".

Michio looked into her hopeful eyes for a few seconds then turned away. He debated whether it would be better to tell her the truth now, or to tell a white lie. Something told him if anything, Jocelyn needed the truth right now. He arranged himself so that he was kneeling parallel to her. Then he held both her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"What is going on?" she asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Jocelyn, Scarlett died", he explained. "She sacrificed herself to save me and the Tree of Beginnings. I am sorry", he said slowly.

Jocelyn's eyes started to tear up again, but this time she didn't run away. Instead she let go of his hands and hugged him tightly. She sobbed into his chest. Flaafy soon joined her. They spent several minutes like that, until they were interrupted by Rita, Amber, and two of their Pokémon, who had been looking for Jocelyn ever since she ran out of Annastasia's room. Michio asked her if she wanted to back outside, but she shook her head 'no'.

"Are you sure?" Rita asked. "We are all sad about Annastasia. You can talk to us too. The doctors seem to think that she has a pretty good chance at recovering".

"Everyone is looking for you kid. Jay is worried too", Amber added.

"Pikachu pi chuuu", said Pip.

"Zoooo", Zorua added.

"I…Scarlett…and….and", Jocelyn babbled between sobs.

"Michio, it sounds like she wants to see Scarlett. Everyone else from your squad is just getting here now. I bet she is around her somewhere. Bleu, Lil-G, Mewtwo, Lucario, and the Mew are", Rita told him.

"Scarlett isn't with them", Michio told them. He let go of Jocelyn, but she latched back onto him, so he picked her up instead.

"How do you know if you didn't even check?" Amber interrogated.

"Because I watched her die", he said solemnly. "That is why Jocelyn is so upset".

"Scarlett is gone?" Rita questioned. "Are you sure? Pokémon do not die easily".

"I didn't even know that Pokémon could die", Amber commented. "Jocelyn…."

"I am positive. Everything is confirmed. Delia already took her body away. She and James both offered to have a ceremony for her at some point", he explained.

"I am sorry. Do want us to do anything?" Rita asked.

"Zo Zorua?" asked Zorua.

"No it is ok", Michio told them. "Jocelyn, we should go back to Annastasia's room now".

"Ok", she quietly agreed.

Michio put her down she held his hand with one hand and took Flaafy's with the other. They all left the stairwell and headed back towards Annastasia's patient room. Rita sent out a group message to let everyone know that they got Jocelyn back. A bunch of people came up to them before the reached their destination.

"Michio we are so sorry about what happened", said Soledad. "James and Delia just told us that Scarlett died trying to save the Tree of Beginnings".

"None of us can believe it", said June. "We can't believe that something so terrible could happen to a Pokémon".

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore", Michio told them. "There are other things I have to worry about now".

"I know you mean well guys, but just back off for now", Nolan told the group after Michio, Jocelyn, and Flaafy had walked away. "There is a time and place for that, but this isn't it".

"Ok", many of them answered in unison.

When they returned, James, Jessie, Lily, Logan, and Jay were still beside Annastasia. Meowth, Lucy, Mondo, Rumika, and Delia had joined them. There was also a human doctor present. She was evaluating Annastasia.

"Did you tell Jocelyn about….?" James said to Michio.

"She knows", Michio responded. James nodded.

"Annastasia is looking pretty good, considering what she has gone through", the doctor announced. "The antibiotics will kill the virus she caught, which will cause her fever to go down and any additional symptoms to go away. That should only take about a week. She hasn't lost any blood and there is no damage to any of her bones or internal organs, so she will not be needing any form of surgery. Though she is dehydrated still, that is something that she can recover from in a few day's time. The malnourishment caused her to lose some muscle tone, but she can regain that, though it will take a while for her to get back to where she was a few months ago".

"What about the hit on her head? The other doctors and nurses said it looked severe", said Jessie.

"I was just about to get to that. I am not a neurologist, but I understand that she is a seizure patient. I would recommend having one of her other doctors look at her. It is likely that the stress of the situation triggered a seizure, which caused her to fall and hit her head. While seizure patients can sometimes feel a seizure coming on, when a victim is already very tired and weak it can be hard to tell", the doctor explained.

"But does the wound look severe? Will she wake up with amnesia or be paralyzed? Can you tell us anything?" Jessie questioned.

"She shouldn't be paralyzed or have amnesia, as the wound is not near her brainstem or the part of the brain that controls long-term memory", she responded. "But anything is possible. The brain is a very complex organ and even the most skilled doctors in the world know very little about it".

The doctor picked up her brief case and made her way towards the door. She placed a hand on the handle.

"My colleagues will be here soon. I give you my condolences", she told them before exiting.

"So what do we do now?" Meowth asked aloud. "Any ideas?"

"I think we should go back to the Tree of Beginnings", Michio said after a few agonizing moments had gone by.

"Why would we want to do that?" Lucy questioned.

"Now that the Mew are well and the monster fusion is week, we can enter with no problems", Rumika explained. "It actually is a good idea to go. After all, if the monster fusion dies, then so does Annastasia. Though it is a horrible creature, we must help it if we want to help her".

"We were discussing earlier how the monster fusion can choose to surrender some of its power. It can transform into a smaller form. This will help Annastasia because it will even things out, power wise. The two of them can live in equilibrium. We have to convince it though", said Mondo.

"We were discussing that here too. Michio and I", James responded. "After all, that is what it wants. It's 'cause' was to makes humans and Pokémon equal. It can better do that is it continues on in this world, living in equilibrium with her. All it has to do is become a small version of itself".

"Like a Diablo?" Jay questioned.

"Yes, like Diablo", said James.

"Maybe you should bring that mini fusion of yours along. It can help convince the monster fusion that if it becomes one of us, we won't treat it bad, even if it is a freak", Lucy commented.

"She makes a good point", said Jessie. "The twerp can bring his too. He has like six or eight of them or something like that. All water types".

"And I have mine. The Psyduck-Julip fusion and the Vaporeon-Jolteon-Flareon fusion. The first one, Rocko, is pretty dopey, but he is sweet. And the other, Spice, is well, the name fits", Rumika added.

Mewtwo and Lucario picked up on their conversation and entered the already crowed patient room.

"We understand you want to returned to the Tree", said Mewtwo.

"They believe that they can convince the monster fusion to surrender", Aliyah communicated telepathically.

"We understand. We want to help. But this will not be an easy thing to do, and there is no way it is going to respond to an ambush", Lucario told them. "Not all of you can go. One human, and a few Pokémon. Anything else will be too threatening".

"Yes. It is dying, but remember that this creature is enormous and it still has a great deal of power. It is still capable of wiping out fifty humans and their Pokémon if it desires", Mewtwo emphasized. "And I do not believe that I can overpower it. Not yet. And if I cannot overpower it, then neither can the Mew".

"He is right", Acorn and Aliyah said together.

"But if only one goes, that will be dangerous", said Mondo. "We never just send one person out".

"He or she can bring Pokémon, but going in a group or a pair is not a good idea. Trust me. And this is dangerous either way", Mewtwo explained.

"He is right. We saw that thing", Acorn and Aliyah communicated to everyone. "No more than one human. We can use teleport in and out of that Tree. So can Mewtwo and any of your other Pokémon that know teleport. The fusion is too weak to take control of the Tree. We will come with and protect whoever chooses to go".

"I will do it", said James.

"No", said Jessie. "I told you, no self-sacrifice allowed. There is no way I am having twins without you".

"Twins?" said Rumika and Mondo together.

"Congratulations", said Rumika. "I knew it. You are enormous".

"Thank you for pointing I out, Rumika, because I didn't notice", Jessie replied sourly. "Seriously James, no. We'll have the twerp or someone else do it. You'll just get eaten by one of those globby antibody things anyway".

"Well you would too if you went", James retorted.

"I know. Which is why I am not going either", she responded.

"Ash is a bit occupied at the moment", Mewtwo told them. "He cannot go anyway".

"What? How do you know?" asked Jay. "Is he okay?"

"He will be fine. He injured himself. With a few healing Pokémon and a strong potion, he will be back to normal in a few hours, but we should do this now", Mewtwo replied.

"I should go", Michio replied.

Everyone turned to look at him. Jocelyn was still sitting on his lap, and she seemed simultaneously appalled and excited by his statement.

"I am serious", he added when no one responded.

"No offense kid but you don't really know what you are doing out there. This is something that should be left to a qualified agent like myself", said Rumika.

"You will need to monitor whoever decides to go. You are the best at working all that spy equipment", said Mondo. I can go".

"Duplica and Alex won't let you", James and Jessie said together.

"There are dozens of other agents that can go. He will just mess things up", Domino said as she entered the room.

"You aren't welcome in here", Jessie hissed.

"Well I should be. And I know what you are talking about. I have a Lucario buddy too, you know", she explained.

"Why are you so sure I will mess things up?" Michio asked angrily.

"Because you are the weakest member of our squad. You were basically as useless as useless could get, and the only good thing about you was your Pokémon.", she answered. "Now look. You can be all offended by my words, but I am just speaking the truth".

"I think he did great for a newbie. I mean, by the time you were eighteen you had lots of training, but can you imagine if you didn't? And I don't think that kind of experience is needed for this kind of task", Mondo defended.

"He is right", Mewtwo told her. "He will do fine. After all, he was Scarlett's trainer. Ultimately he should be the one to go in Annastasia's place".

"What do you think he is going to do when the antibodies come for him?" Domino questioned.

"We will go too", said Acorn. "Aliyah and I. We can produce aura attacks".

"All right then. I am not going to waste time arguing", Domino mumbled.

Domino left the room and there was a moment of silence. Michio moved Jocelyn off of his lap and stood up.

"So can I get a map? And maybe like another fire-type? I only have Rapidash, and she is kinda slim", he told the group.

"Michio are you really going to go?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes", he answered. He squatted down next to her. "But it's no big deal. I will be back in like two hours. Maybe a little more or less. I don't know how long this will take; I've never done it before".

Mewtwo and Lucario talked to Michio for about ten minutes, telling him what to say and what to avoid, also how to handle the antibodies. Acorn and Aliyah, as well as several of the smaller fusions were going to go with him, as well as James' Growly and Jessie's Ninetales, Annastasia's two most loyal partners, and his own Pokémon, though he kept all but Peruva in their balls. After saying goodbye to everyone, he had Acorn and Aliyah teleport them to the Tree of Beginnings. They first arrived at the abandoned Toka base, and then right outside the Tree. On the third and final teleport, they made it inside. They were immediately ambushed by antibodies.

"Lieeeepard!"

"Tarrrria!"

"Lillllipup!"

"Arcaaanine!"

"Don't worry everyone, we can handle these", Aliyah said as she launched an aura sphere at one of the antibodies.

"Once we make it to the heart of the Tree, we can tell the Tree to make these attacks stop", Acorn explained before attacking another one. "The heart is this way".

Acorn and Aliyah led Michio and the Pokémon down a series of winding tunnels. Michio was surprised at how bright everything was compared to the last time he was in the underbelly of the Tree, about three hours previously, when the Tree was still very sick. They shot aura spheres at the antibodies as they went along.

"Taria tar tar Alta al?" Bleu asked one of the Mew.

"Actually this does hurt us a little, but we will be okay", Acorn answered.

"I didn't realize how cool Kanto legendaries were", Michio told them.

"If that is how you feel, you should consider staying with us", Acorn responded.

"I already have", "Michio replied. "I don't know if I am really wanted here. Jocelyn may like me, but that can change any day".

About twenty antibodies appeared before them. Jessie, James, and several others explained that the antibodies, when they were no longer being manipulated by the monster fusion, would not attack Pokémon. They also explained that only aura attacks worked on them. He called out Lunala, and asked her to use her fear-grabbing ability to produce aura spheres, only it didn't work.

"Why isn't it working?" he asked Lunala.

"Luunnnaaaaaa luuuuuuu", the Pokémon sang.

"She says that there is not enough fear here", Acorn translated.

"I have never been so scared in my life", Michio replied. "What is she talking about?"

"Luuuuuuuunalaaa la la", she answered.

"You are succeeding despite your fears, and that makes her power unnecessary", Aliyah explained. "If we need her she will come through, but right now we don't need her".

"Ok", Michio replied, still confused. He decided to leave Lunala out for the time being, just in case her ability decided to kick in.

Eventually they made it to the heart of the Tree. The monster fusion was visibly smaller, although it still looked enormous to Michio, who had never seen it live before. It was withered and tired, obviously sick, but it still had a fierce look in its eye when in glanced at them hatefully. Luckily by now all but Acorn, Aliyah, and Annastasia's Pokémon were the only one not in their balls, and the monster fusion was too weak to sense that he had more with him.

"Who are you?" the monster demanded telepathically.

"Um….my name is Michio", he answered awkwardly.

"I don't need your names, worthless human, I need to know why you have come to disturb me", it spat back.

"I came on behalf of a friend of mine", he answered. "A blond girl, a little shorter than me, light skin, you sorta banished her a little while back…"

"I get it", the fusion replied angrily. "What about her?"

"Well for starters she won your sick game. She made it back to her family and friends, alive, and you should do what she says", Michio responded.

"She isn't here", the fusion pointed out. "That was part of the deal".

"She is very sick, like you, and she is in a Pokémon hospital, being treated by Pokémon and humans, but she is still alive", Acorn explained.

"That is why I came on her behalf", Michio injected.

"We know that unless you help us, both of you are going to die", Aliyah added.

"I know already", said the monster fusion.

"Do you realize that if you surrender some of your energy, transfer it to her, and choose to exist in a smaller, less powerful form, you can both life in equilibrium together?" Acorn questioned.

"I have thought about this", the monster fusion confessed.

"Isn't equilibrium what you wanted?" asked Aliyah.

"It is. But not on a microcosmic level. I meant for all Pokémon", it replied.

"Charity starts at home", Acorn responded.

"Don't give me that", the fusion said angrily.

"Annastasia was one of those rare humans that blurred the line between human and Pokémon. There are others like her too. She is not alone", said Aliyah. She thought of Meowth and Lucy, and on a different scale, N and Ash. But she couldn't explain that connection in brief it took a lifetime to understand even the surface of it all. "You have to just trust us".

"I can sense that your intentions are pure, but I fear for myself. What will become of me? Your society is one that places blame. Everything is a choice. I understand this. But the choices I was given…none of them were very good. If I do this I will be caged, trapped, and I feel I would rather die", the monster fusion responded.

"No", Michio answered. "I seriously don't hold a lot of power, but I can promise that if you spare her life, you will be rewarded, not punished. I can see to it myself".

"How?" it questioned.

"I have a huge inheritance, and by some miracle, I managed to get on my parents good side. In about twenty days, it's all mine. Or yours, if you want", he answered. "And trust me, you do want it. It turns out in the Kapule Klan, tradition is that the younger brothers get the Solgaleo's share of the family money".

"I don't know what any of that means, or why I would want money, that is a human desire", the monster responded.

"You are contradicting yourself", Aliyah piped in. "Pokémon and humans can use money equally, isn't that they society you crave anyway? And many do. We have Pokémon friends who love using their money".

"I get it. You want to buy your friend", the monster fusion said to Michio.

"I wouldn't put it like that. I would do anything to get her back, and that includes giving up everything that I own. You can call it whatever you want, but I don't see it like that", he responded.

"So this matters to you", the fusion commented.

"More than anything", he responded.

"But why? Why are Humans are so odd?" It questioned.

"I can't really explain that. Do we have a deal?" he asked. "Please?"

There was a long pause of silence as the monster appeared to be contemplating.

"Yes" it finally answered.

"Really?" Michio answered cautiously. "You aren't fucking around?"

"No. I am not. Listen….Michio…this is conditional. We are going to make a verbal contract, and if you break this contract, I can recoil. Remember, her life will forever be in my hands", the fusion explained.

"What are your conditions?" he inquired nervously.

"Annastasia promised that there would be progress when it comes to justice between for Pokémon in regards to ho the are treated in a human-dominated society. She talked about Pokémon having rights equal to those of human beings. I want to see this happen. Perhaps together you and Annastasia can use your money to help accomplish this".

"I don't know if money can help with that directly. But Team Rocket holds a lot of power, and the leaders of Team Rocket, well, they happen to like Annastasia a lot", he replied.

"This is good then. This is a priority of mine", the fusion explained.

"What else?" Acorn asked.

"I need protection. If I am in equilibrium with her, no doubt I will be potent, but as a Pokémon, I will forever be vulnerable to those horrible Pokeballs. I demand that I never be put into one, or anything similar. No cages or restraints of any sort", it demanded.

"I believe that can be arranged, but you have to explain that to the others immediately, because right now there are hundreds of Team Rocket agents that are ready to pounce on you", Michio responded. "And yes, they all know exactly what you look like. You are one of a kind".

"I will tell them of my needs, and you must help", it replied.

"I will", Michio answered.

"Is that all?" asked Aliyah.

"I want to have the right to add amendments as needed. I have never lived in human society as a Pokémon, and I do not know what all the challenges will be", it responded.

"Well I have a condition then", said Michio.

"What is that?" it questioned.

"Annastasia should be able to have a say in this. So, maybe she cannot override any of your amendments, but she should be able to make her own. This way you cannot take advantage of her and we can't take advantage of you", Michio proposed.

"That sounds like equality and justice to me", said Acorn.

"Yes indeed", Aliyah added.

"We have a deal then. I will go with you now, but first, I must change my form", said the fusion.

The fusion turned away from them. A bright white light, identical to the one that appears around a Pokémon when it evolves, surrounded it. Slowly it started to shrink until it was the size and shape of a Pikachu. He was hit with a brief wave of sadness for a moment.

"I am surprised that Pikachu is not here with you", it commented.

"She is dead. You killed her", Michio responded.

The fusion hesitated, clearly surprised. "I regret my actions".

"Well its too late", Michio replied. "Let's just go back now".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

· Peace

· Two types of presents

· The End?

AN: Whoosh. That was difficult to write…but the next chapter (the last chapter, minus the epilogue) was even harder. Please review if possible. As always, thanks for reading.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This is the last 'real' chapter. After this is the epilogue, which is in parts. I will also include an afterword with extra author notes and stuff like that. So please review, it's one of your last chances! Remember I do not own Pokémon, if I did, all this shit would be cannon (maybe).

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiatus, Day 122

Acorn and Aliyah teleported Michio, the disguised fusion, and the other Pokémon back to the hospital. It chose a discrete part of the building in which to deliver them, and Michio requested that it turn itself into Sandshrew, claiming they were 'rarer' than Pikachu. It obliged, knowing that it would only complicate its relationships even further if it stayed in that form. After that, they returned to the third floor, and headed to Annastasia's room.

As they both expected, everyone in the hospital, visitors, doctors and agents alike, crowded around them before they could even get there. Michio, Acorn, Aliyah, Bleu, and Lil-G explained what had happened and the fusion's conditions, and why it disguised itself to a few trusted individuals. After about twenty minutes, the conversation turned to Annastasia.

"How is she doing?" Michio asked one of Annastasia's doctors.

"She has shown light improvement while you were gone, but she is still very sick and malnourished", one of the human nurses explained. "My colleague, a neurologist, is looking at her brain scans now".

"About that 'Sandshrew', how do we know it isn't going to attack at any moment?" Archer questioned, observing it suspiciously.

"It ought to be contained", said Domino. "I don't know how these fusions things work. The literature is limited. For all we know it can turn back into the form it was before at any moment and start attacking us".

"My power is limited. While I haven't lost any of my special abilities, such as my teleport or telepathy, my power is limited. You can easily overpower me with one of your stronger Pokémon", the Sandshrew explained. "But I will not allow myself to be contained. I will rebel if you try".

"Just leave her, or him, or it, alone", said Michio.

Domino released two Houndour and a Weavile and asked them to keep an eye on the former monster. While the Sandshrew did an excellent job of minding its own business, most of the people and Pokémon there were resentful towards the fusion, and a fight eventually broke out. Before long, many different Pokémon, with and without the assistance of trainers, were attacking it. As soon as Michio noticed this, he stopped talking to Jessie and James and ran back to it, but he couldn't do anything to stop the fighting. The battling continued for almost half of an hour, and only ceased when an arrow flew out of what seemed like nowhere and bounded the offending trainers and Pokémon on one giant net.

"Stop everyone!" Jay and Amber yelled in unison.

The duo climbed down from the top of a large Chansey statue that was situated not far from where the scene was taking place and walked over to where the crowd was arguing.

"Please stop. There has been enough violence already", Jay pleaded.

"Really", June and Soledad added. "The doctors said that Annastasia is going to be okay now. She just has to take it easy".

"Please don't hurt it", Jocelyn pleaded. "It's just a little Sandshrew".

Many of the Team Rocket agents that were trying to capture the fusion didn't want to listen to them.

"We don't know for sure if this creature is telling the truth"

"This fusion could be lying"

"We can't trust it after what it has done"

"This Pokémon is dangerous"

"We don't know if Annastasia will really be okay, this fusion can just want to hurt more people".

"Kids, just leave this to us", Cassidy told a group of them. "You are too young to understand".

"No, they aren't", Rita countered. "These kids are amazing. They understand a lot. I agree with them fully. Just leave this creature alone. We should get it away from here, but don't attack the damn thing".

"We can bring it somewhere, the Oak Lab perhaps", Nolan suggested. "It is near my house".

"Mine too. I can help watch it", Lexi added.

Giovanni entered the scene. Delia briefly explained what he had missed since Michio returned, and she also gave her opinion on what they should do next. He agreed.

"Yes, take it to the Oak Lab. It can be cared for and watched over there until we figure something else out", Giovanni told the teenagers. "Help keep an eye on it".

"Yes sir", Rita answered.

"I want to come too. After all, I am part of Team Rocket as well, and the Oak Lab is basically where I live", Soledad said to Lexi, Nolan, and Rita.

"And if she is coming then I am", said Tamaki.

"And if he is then I am too", said Benny.

"If Benny is going I want to go too", Jocelyn told them.

"If Jocelyn if going I should be with her", Jay added.

"And Jay is going nowhere without me", said Amber.

"Logan and I have to keep and eye on Amber, so…yeah", said Lily.

"Squirt Gun and I can help", Maya said meekly.

"And we don't want to be left out", said June and Takeshi together.

"Me neither", said Anika. "I know I am sorta new around her, but there is no way you are leaving me behind".

"You can all come. We can really use your help anyway", Rita told the group.

"That is a good idea. You all should get out of this hospital. You have been here for a long time", said Serena. "If Jessie and James don't mind, I can open up the hotel and house so that the kids can have access to their rooms".

"I would like to help you with that", said May.

Jessie handed May the keys to the hotel and house.

"Mommy, Papa, can you tell us as soon as Annastasia feels better?" Jocelyn asked.

"Flaafy fla?"

"Pika?"

"Toge Togetic?"

"We will call. The good news is that with that teleporter, we can be back and forth within a few minutes now", James responded. "We are going to be here a while, but if you really need us sooner, just call us, ok?"

"Ok", Jocelyn and Jay replied in unison.

"Bye. Stay away from that fusion, okay?" Jessie asked them. "I don't trust it".

"Sure", said Jay.

"We will", said Jocelyn.

"Are you coming too, Michio?" Rita asked.

"No, I am going to be here", he replied daintily.

Rita smirked, knowing that it was the perfect timing for one of her rude remarks that always made him squirm, but she decided to let it go this time and instead answered with a simple "Ok".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hours ticked by, people came and went from the hospital. Doctors, various Team Rocket members, neighbors who had been informed of her situation, friends that Annastasia had been close to growing up, and of course distant twerps and rival's of Jessie and James. The days went by slowly, but each day a new report claimed she was getting closer to achieving consciousness, and that it was a matter of time before she woke up. Twenty days later, two days before Christmas eve, Annastasia finally stirred.

"Can someone turn the light down? I am trying to sleep," she mumbled crankily.

Meowth, Lucy, Michio, Jessie, James, and Annastasia's Pokémon were in the room, and it was one in the morning. They were all either half asleep or out cold, and the main reason they were still there was because they had come earlier to escape the party guests who were flocked at their hotel for their annual holiday party. Exhausted, they all fell asleep, and the attending Chansey and Blissey decided to just leave them alone. It wasn't until Annastasia issued until a second complaint and tried to get up out of the bed that anyone even noticed that she was awake.

"Please shut the light, Meowth, you are the closest", she mumbled again.

"I'll get it Jess but only 'cuz—", Meowth stopped mid sentence when he noticed that Jessie couldn't have been the female he was just speaking to, seeing as he and Lucy were lying on top of her, and she and James were both out cold. Rumika had already left with Jocelyn, Jay, and his own kids several hours before. Meowth looked over at the bed.

Annastasia was rubbing her eyes viciously. She let out a frustrated sigh and threw her head back onto a pillow. Meowth gasped and then quickly shut the lights. The computer monitors and machines, as well as the hallway light still made it bright enough for a human to see clearly through the room. He jumped onto her bed and grabbed her hands, forcing her to stop rubbing her eyes.

"Meowth? What is going on? Annastasia asked, looking him directly in the eyes. She sat up and looked around the room. "Did you bring me here?"

"Oh Annastasia! Yere back! And yous talkin' like normal!" Meowth shouted.

Lucy and Michio, both of whom had exceptional hearing, were awoken immediately. Annastasia was startled, which scared Meowth for a moment.

"Yous recognize me, right, yous didn't forget me?" he asked cautiously, worried that she might have memory loss.

"Of course I do. I am just confused. How did I get here? What I definitely don't remember is checking myself into a hospital", she told the cat.

Lucy and Michio were stunned by their conversation.

"Meowth, why didn't you tell us she was awake?" Lucy scolded him.

"She just woke up! She was complainin' about de lights", he said defensively.

"I am really sleepy and confused, can I go back to sleep now?" she asked.

"Yous just woke up! Yous wanna go back to sleep already?" Meowth exclaimed.

"Meowth, chill, she was in a coma. That is not the same as sleeping", Lucy told him. "Sure Annastasia, go to sleep".

"But…but", Meowth stuttered. He looked at Michio. "Yous wanna talk to her too, right?"

"Well yeah. I have been waiting for what felt like forever", he answered. Michio got up and sat down closer to her bed. Annastasia already had her eyes shut and was breathing evenly. "But…I think she will be less cranky in the morning".

"Is she out again? Oh no, now who knows when she is gonna wake back up!" Meowth complained.

"Chill. You see that computer?" Lucy asked, pointing to one of the monitor. "It monitors her brain waves. It shows now that she is asleep, no longer in a coma. That means that in the morning, she will wake up like normal".

"I hope you are right", said Meowth.

"I am, as usual, so just relax", she told Meowth.

"I'll try", he responded.

Around eight in the morning, Jessie was the first to get up. She moved Meowth and Lucy, who were still asleep on top of her, and left to go use the restroom. James woke up when he felt her leave, but unlike Jessie, noticed the slight difference in her breathing pattern. He also noticed that she had changed sleeping positions; she was now curled up on her side instead of lying on her back like he had been before this morning. He wondered if she had reacted to Bleu or Lil-G snuggling with her, and asked one of the human nurses about it. The human nurse checked the computers, then excitedly announced that Annastasia was no longer in a coma, and that she could wake up naturally any minute now. James communicated this to the others as soon as possible. Michio explained what happened the night before.

"I am so glad to hear that. It is good she can talk and understand and remember things", said James. "That was a big concern. She would be unhappy if lost those things".

"I am going to get the others over here", Jessie said as she pulled out her iPhone. "Her brother and sister are going to be thrilled".

While Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy were on the phone calling everyone they knew, Michio sat with Annastasia. He was trying to think of what to say when she got up. He knew her family would have priority, but he also hoped to have a real conversation with her at some point that day.

 _"Should I tell her about Scarlett or wait till she asks? Should I back off and let her talk first, or does she want information? What if this is like one of those medical dramas where the victim wakes up with a different personality? Will I still love her_?" he thought to himself.

"You look worried", Acorn communicated telepathically.

The Mew flew next to him and sat down.

"Did you just read my mind?" he asked aloud.

"No, but I can. I generally don't though. I can read emotions too. That isn't very intentional. I can sense emotions without really trying, whether I want to or not", she explained.

"You are right, I am worried. I have a lot of questions that are unanswerable. I tend to live in my head a lot, and I wonder if I care for her a lot more than she cares for me", Michio told the Mew in a hushed tone.

"What makes you think that?" Acorn asked.

"We haven't known each other for that long. She has a lot of friends and I don't. What if I am just clinging to her like she is a lifeboat or something? After all, she has experienced many different kinds of relationships and I haven't", he explained.

"That isn't necessarily true", Acorn responded.

"What do you mean? Do you know something that I don't?" Michio questioned.

"She has experienced many different kinds of relationships, but so have you. Yours have just been more negative", Acorn explained.

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked.

"I just guessed based on what you were feeling, and you just confirmed that with your reaction", she replied slyly.

"I like you", he told the Pokémon. "I can tell we are going to get along. That is, if I see you often in the future".

"You will, don't worry about that", she responded.

"I am not going to bother to ask how you know that", Michio commented. "Advice for me? Should I tell her how I feel or let it ride?"

"You already told her, with your firefly message", Acorn recalled.

"For all she knows that could have been exclusively for Scarlett", she responded.

"Annastasia isn't dull", Acorn replied.

"If she already knows how I feel then what should I say to her when she gets up?" he asked.

Acorn paused and just looked passed him. At first he was confused, then he turned red and followed the Pokémon's eyes, realizing who she was now looking at. She reached out and touched Michio's hand.

"I am sorry for giving you so many doubts", Annastasia said softly.

"Annastasia!" he exclaimed. "I….I should go get your parents…."

Michio tried to get up and walk away but Annastasia grabbed onto his arm. He looked at her in confusion.

"Just wait a moment please", she requested. "Michio, I know about all that already"

Michio sat back down next to her. Acorn flew out of the room.

"Were you listening?" he asked.

"I wasn't trying to. I was asleep. It was like I was having a dream. I really am sorry. I didn't know you were so mixed up inside still. I shouldn't have teased you so much. It's like I was manipulating you", Annastasia told him.

"You weren't doing it intentionally, so it doesn't count", Michio responded.

"I suppose that is true. I am sorry about Scarlett. I wish I could have protected her. I took her away from you, and I will always be sorry that I took someone so important to you out of your life", Annastasia replied.

"It's not your fault. Are you ok? Do you want to try to walk, or eat, or should I get a nurse?" Michio asked.

"What day is it?" she asked randomly, observing the red and green ribbons that Jocelyn and Benny had used to decorate her bed. There was a collection of 'get well soon' baskets, most of which were holiday-themed.

"Its….ah..Three days before Christmas", he answered awkwardly. He forgot for a moment that one of Annastasia's most distinct, and often times lovable, traits was the fact that conversations with her were sporadic. Michio knew she could be talking about loyalty and friendship one second and broken condoms the next.

"So that means it is December 22nd. Happy Birthday", she said brightly.

"Oh, Um. How did you remember?" he asked.

"It's a pretty easy day to remember", she responded. "Did you plan anything?"

"Can we talk about you? Annastasia, you've been on an unwelcome hiatus from our lives for over four months. You've gone missing, you've been hurt, you've been in a coma, and now you are asking about my fucking birthday?!" he exclaimed.

Annastasia laughed. "Well I feel fine now..."

At that moment Annastasia's Pokémon noticed her through the glass and came charging inside. Lil-G licked her insanely while Bleu dosed her in a constant cycle of heal bell. Her mother noticed the commotion, grabbed James, Lucy, and Meowth, and they all ran inside. Michio stepped outside to give her some alone time with her closest family members. He knew it was only a matter of time before Jocelyn and Jay, along with all the other kids, demanded to see her too. He met his Pokémon, who were all just hanging out in the waiting area, talking with some of the other guests and patients there, and Peruva joined him on his walk.

After about an hour of walking he noticed a man who looked awfully familiar, and he knew he had met him several times, but the poor guy was always so busy he never stopped to talk to Michio. Now he was taking to a man he remembered was June's father. When June's father waked away, this other guy approached Michio.

"So Annastasia is back. I was just discussing the news", the man said to Michio.

Michio squinted at the doctor's nametag. It read 'Harrison'. He remembered that was Takeshi's last name.

"I am not one of her doctors, in case you forgot, I only treat Pokémon", he explained. "But I have become good friends with her doctors since they have been staying here with us. They said that all her tests look great, and that as long as she appears to be acting normal and can pass a few simple neurological tests, she can go back home later today".

"I would really like that", said Michio. "And she seems like herself, but I only had a few minutes with her".

"You are really lucky", he told Michio. "I have to go now. I have patients to see. But I will see you again soon. Jessie said something about there being a surprise birthday party at the Pallet House tomorrow. I am assuming that is still on for now. Plus there is that big holiday party that they have every year".

"Oh. I guess so", said Michio. Jessie didn't tell him that there were two parties, but that must have been what she told everyone else. _"I hope she doesn't embarrass me_ " he thought to himself. He tried to imagine what kind of surprise party a person like Jessie would throw. He didn't like what he pictured. He headed back towards Annastasia's room.

By now Jay, Togetic, Bayleef, Jocelyn, Flaafy, Lily, Logan, Squirt Gun, and Maya had arrived. It was obvious they had so much to talk about. Annastasia was smiling and laughing, but she seemed a little strained. He watched for a few minutes from the hall, until Jocelyn noticed and decided to drag him inside.

"My doctors say that I can come home today", she explained. "They just tested me, and so far so good".

"I told her what you did Michio! I told her how you saved her like a prince!" Jocelyn squealed.

"Flaaaaafeeee!"

Michio turned red and looked down. Annastasia smiled and Jessie laughed wickedly.

"Enough of that, let's get out of here", Jessie told the group. "We have more decorating to do before the last few guests arrive, and everyone but Annastasia has to help".

Everyone left while Annastasia changed out of her hospital gown and into some comfortable clothing that her mother had bought her. When she stood for the first time (technically it was the second, as she had to prove that she could walk on her own before being cleared to go home) everyone noticed how different her stride was. She had trouble keeping her balance, and her new clothes hung loose on her body. She also couldn't move very fast either.

"What's wrong Annastasia?" Jocelyn asked. "You seem so tired".

"Because I am", she answered. "It is going to be a while until I have enough energy to move around more".

When they got back to the house, everyone else was there, ready to greet her. Jessie had warned them to stay back, but Annastasia welcomed them. She was surprised that they had missed her so much and was even more surprised at how different they all seemed compared to when she had last seen them. It was clear to her that their Pokémon weren't the only ones who evolved.

"Annastasia we are so happy you are back in time for Christmas. Now we can all celebrate together", said Soledad. "Just like we do every year".

"I am really looking forward to it…though I might pass on playing in the snow for a while", she replied.

"Yeah, me too", said Michio.

"I meant to ask before, what happened to those Illumise and Volbeat that were with me? Are they okay?" Annastasia asked her father.

"They are all doing super. All twenty-four of them", James answered. "The ones that were with you were very beat up, but Brock and all his assistants gave them excellent care. They made a great recovery and left the hospital a few days ago, and have been hanging out at the Oak Lab ever since then. Gary recently renovated it so that the terrarium section designed to accommodate tropical Pokémon was larger. It was perfect timing. They are enjoying the warm whether in there".

"Thank goodness. They really deserve it. Those Pokémon saved my life", Annastasia told him.

"I think they saved some of ours too", James responded.

"You know about the monster fusion, right?" Amber asked her.

Annastasia sighed. "I do".

"It insists on being called Sandshrew", June added.

"I understand. Jay told me all about it, and its conditions", she replied.

"How do you feel about this? Aren't you angry? Why do you seem so calm?" Michio questioned her.

"I don't see the point in anger. Everything is a choice, right? But that doesn't mean we can choose what choices we have, and sometimes all the choices suck. Sometimes you wonder what was forced on you, what you were born to do, and what you chose to do. And in the end, does it even matter?" She wondered aloud.

"I think it does, A", Jay responded. "It didn't have to hurt Scarlett like it did".

"I know. Some things are difficult to forgive. But that creature was scared and alone, and we were threats. And we all have to move on now. I accept its conditions. I am glad Michio made that choice for me", she explained.

"Does this mean you are going to move away to go help Pokémon in need?" Jocelyn asked. "I don't want you to move out yet".

Annastasia helped Jocelyn climb onto her lab. She started to braid her hair. "I am not moving out. I can help Pokémon wherever I am. Besides, I don't even have a house to move into".

James was sitting on the floor a few feet away, brushing Growly, and Jessie just happened to be walking by as Annastasia said that last sentence. She shared an anxious looked with James, which Lily picked up on.

"Ok, you two!" the pink Meowth exclaimed, pointing at the two humans. "Tell Annastasia! Tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Annastasia questioned.

"That is the third hint. Annastasia does have a place of her own, doesn't she?" Lily questioned.

"What are you talking about Lily?" Annastasia, Jocelyn and Jay asked in unison.

"Lily, that is none of your business", Jessie told the Meowth. "I don't know how you found out, but we kept that a secret for a reason".

James got up off the ground and sat next to Annastasia and Jocelyn on the couch. Jessie joined them on the other side, forcing Michio out of the way first.

"Can I hear too?" Jocelyn asked sweetly.

"Flaafy?" Flaafy, who was sitting at her feet, questioned.

"Yes. Its not that big of a deal, well it is actually…." James started. He took a deep breath. Then Jessie took over.

"Nanny and Pop-pop left everything for you in their will", Jessie told her.

"Me? Why me?" Annastasia asked them.

"They didn't leave us anything at all? I knew she was the favorite" Jocelyn responded "Does this mean that Annastasia has to move there?"

"No, not exactly princess", James said to Jocelyn. "You see, its not that Annastasia is the favorite, it's that….well, we really don't know to be honest".

"We thought maybe it was because Annastasia had shown great interest in caring for all the sick Pokémon that go there for help, and she really enjoy spending time in the forest", said Jessie. "She is also the oldest, and now she is officially an adult".

"I just can't believe that. I don't know what to do. Who has been taking care of the property and the Pokémon since they've been gone?" Annastasia questioned.

"Their servants. We have been paying them. Many of them have lived there for years already and so we couldn't just kick them out even if we wanted to", James answered.

"It is my dream home. Every since I was a small child I had wanted to live there", Annastasia told her family. "But it will make me sad that Nanny and Pop-pop will no longer be there when I return".

"If anyone can turn that house into a home, it's you, A", said Jay. "But I agree with Jocelyn. I don't want you to leave yet".

"I never said anything about leaving. I am not going anywhere anytime soon. After all, mom and papa are going to need help with that baby, and by the looks of it, its it going to be a big one. Mom, when are you even due?" Annastasia asked her mom.

"Today", she answered calmly.

"You are due today?" James, Jay, Jocelyn, and Annastasia asked in unison.

"Alright, everyone who has kids knows that babies always come either late or early, never on the day they are actually due", Jessie responded.

"I totally forgot to ask you about the due date", James sighed.

"It doesn't matter James. I am fine", Jessie told him.

"That's not the only thing you forgot", said Lily. "We never told Annastasia about the other one".

"The other one?" Annastasia repeated.

"Twins", Jessie and James replied in unison.

"Oh, wow. How do you forget something like that?" Annastasia questioned. "Do you know the sexes?"

"A boy and a girl", Jessie answered.

"I really missed a lot. At least I won't miss this", Annastasia commented.

Annastasia and her family continued to talk for a while. As more people entered the small home, Michio found himself getting more anxious. Even after all he had been through, he still couldn't stand crowds. When Annastasia appeared to be deeply engaged by a story that Benny and Jocelyn were telling together, he decided to slip away.

Out in the backyard, there were just a few wild Weedle and Ratatta. He could see the Oak Lab clearly from wear he was standing. He decided to go there, since the cold was bothering him, and he decided that he didn't want to be in the house or hotel while there were so many people present. He didn't realize he was being watched.

"Oh hello", Professor Oak Sr. greeted him when he entered through the doorway. "I wasn't expecting you to come here".

"I was just taking a walk", Michio replied defensively.

"That is fine. Feel free to look around. I was just checking up on things, and then I was going to go over and greet Annastasia. My grandson and his family have already gone over", the Professor explained.

"So I can just hang out here?" Michio asked.

"Of course. Correct me if I am wrong, but you are the young man who chose the Pikachu, correct?" the man asked.

"Yes. Scarlett was my starter", Michio replied.

"James told me you had a very strong bond with her. I am very sorry that it was severed", he told Michio.

"I am too", Michio responded.

"I know it is very soon after her passing and you are still grieving, but if you ever want to come by here and look around…I do have quite a few Pokémon here that would love to be adopted. I also get quite a few eggs. Sometimes they are abandoned and in need of a good home with a trainer that will give them plenty of attention", the Professor explained.

"I will remember that", Michio told him, though he didn't plan on adopting anyone anytime soon. He already had that 'Sandshrew' to deal with. And he had no idea what he future was going to be like now that Annastasia was back in his life, and she had just received a hefty inheritance of her own.

"Well I am going to leave now", said Professor Oak.

The elderly professor opened the door, and was surprised to see Annastasia standing there. He welcomed her inside immediately.

"It is nice to see you dear. I was just about to come over to your house. Why on earth did you walk all the way over here in the cold without a coat?" the professor asked her.

"I was concerned about Michio", Annastasia answered. "He left without saying anything".

"Oh. Well I'll go tell your parents that you are over here. You two just hang out here for as long as you want. You and I can catch up later", Professor Oak told them before shutting the door.

"Annastasia, you are going to get sick again if you go out in the cold like this", he lectured. He took off his coat and passed it to her. "Here".

"I am fine. This sweater is enough", she responded. "You are different, Michio. You just parented me".

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"No. It's not bad at all" she responded slowly, putting the jacket on over her sweater. "I was expecting you to leave the house. I know you don't like being crowded".

"Yeah….I don't", he answered carefully. "Wouldn't you rather be with your friends and family now?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you want to walk with me? The terrarium is nice and warm. It is supposed to feel like spring in there", she replied.

"That sounds nice". He answered.

"I will show you where it is then", Annastasia replied. She took his hand and they walked towards the back of the lab.

Annastasia led him down a short hallway, at the end of which there were two doors. She opened the one on the left, exposing them both to a warm, spring-like environment. All different types of Pokémon were present; common Ryhorn, Nidoran, and Caterpie, but also Hippopowdon, Grotie, and Azelf, which Michio had never seen before. Annastasia explained what each of the unfamiliar Pokémon were.

"Hey look here!" she exclaimed.

"Volllllbeat!"

"Illuuuuuumissseee!"

"Illuuuuuu luuu!"

Annastasia hugged the many firefly Pokémon that had come over to her from the tropical section of the terrarium.

"You saved my life, I am forever grateful to you all", she told the bug types.

"Illumise mise mise luu", said the leader. " _We were happy to help, we felt like it was our destiny"._

"Luuuumise Illuuuuuu miseeee", said another female, the one who had taken over as leader when they Pokémon had split into two separate groups. " _We were so worried about you. Now you are back and we are happy"._

"Vollllll!"

"Illumise"

"Beat, Volbeat"

"You were amazing. I am glad you are happy too", Annastasia told them.

"You can understand them?" Michio asked her.

"I can now. Lucario and Mewtwo showed my how to use aura to really understand Pokémon. Now, whenever a Pokémon tries to communicate with me, if I stay focused and concentrate, I can understand them", she responded.

"You are amazing Annastasia", Michio responded. "I mean, not just because you can do that, but because you chose to go through all that training just to learn".

"Thanks Michio", Annastasia told him. "I honesty don't remember you being this…."

"Illummmmmise?" one of the females with whom she was close to interrupted.

Annastasia face flushed red and she looked away.

"What's it's asking you?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing", she responded.

"Luuumise lu luuumise mise mise Ilu", the Illumise responded.

"I will. I promise", she told the Pokémon.

Michio watched the conversation quizzically. "What are you saying? Are you talking about me? Why are you embarrassed?"

"Don't worry about it Michio", Annastasia told him. "You'll see".

The Illumise and Volbeat flew off, and the two teens were once again alone together.

"The former monster fusion is around here. Do you want to speak with it?" Michio asked.

"Not now. There will be plenty of time for that. Now I just want to be with you", she answered.

They kept waking until something else caught Annastasia's eye. This time it was a tree.

"Michio, do you know what this is?" she asked excitedly.

"A small tree?" he asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes, but look", she replied.

Annastasia touched her palm to the bark of the tree, and a few Cherryblossoms emerged from the tips of the branches. She smiled and stared at them.

"Cherryblossoms in the winter. Only you could do that", Michio commented. "I like them".

"You like flowers? Since when? She questioned.

"Well they aren't so bad. I mean no one can really hate flowers, right?" he answered. "Why do you like them so much?"

"They are just so beautiful. And they symbolize so much", Annastasia responded.

"Like what?" he asked.

"The end of a period of difficult, and the spring, or new beginnings of new chapter", she answered. "That is why traditionally, Pokémon journeys start after right Cherryblossom festival each year; the flowers symbolizes a prosperous future, the beginning of a new life journey, and a new generation. Also, the Cherryblossom season is short, symbolizing that life changes fast, and that if we want to experience al of its beauty, and we have to be open and ready for it".

"That really is a lot. How do you know all that?" he asked, trying to distract her while he shoved a few of the flowers in his empty back pockets.

"I told you; I have seen the world. I have lived in many different places", she responded.

"That reminds me. I know you just got back, But I want to know what you plan on doing for the future. I honesty don't know what to do. I don't want to go back home", he responded.

"As you know, I just received a curveball. I never expected that when I turned eighteen I'd get my great-grandparents' estate", she responded "But for now I need to be with my parents and my siblings".

"I understand. I wish I was needed. I am not sure where to go", Michio replied.

Off in the distance, Michio could have sworn he heard a few Volbeat and Illumise enthusiastically chanting their names. Annastasia seemed to noticed this too, but neither of them commented on it.

"Can you stay in Kanto with me?" Annastasia asked. "Please?"

"You really want me to stay?" he asked. "You….you… don't think it would be weird?"

"Michio, it isn't weird. Not at all. I love you", she told him. "I love you so much".

"Really? You do?" Michio questioned.

"Why are you so surprised?" Annastasia responded. "Michio I have never been so close to anyone before. It usually takes me years to open up to someone like this, but everything is different with you. Of course I want you to stay, as long as you want to as well".

"I do", he responded. "I would love that".

"So then will you live with me? She asked.

"Yes, that is what I am saying", he replied

"I am just making sure. It's a big deal. Are you going to go back to your parents and get your stuff? I heard that you went back home to your family to get the potion, but I didn't get any details", Annastasia started. "What did they say to you?"

"I lot of things. They gave me my Pokémon, and I will get the inheritance at some point. They want me to visit, with you", Michio told her. "I promised them that I would".

"That sounds great. After all, you could introduce me to everyone", she responded.

"You said multiple times that you have spoken to them all already", Michio replied, confused. "They must have met with you already".

"That was for business. And I want you to be with me this time", Annastasia emphasized. "But if you don't mind, I am not ready to travel yet. I want to celebrate the holidays here, and also I need to help out with the babies. It's not that my parents are going to hold me back, in fact, the are probably going to encourage me to go, but I want to stay for a while before I make any trips. I don't even want to do any long missions for Team Rocket for a while. Rita and I agreed that if we rejoin as partners, we are going to stick to local work for a while".

"Sounds like you have a lot figured out", Michio commented. "Speaking of your mom and the babies, why is she throwing a holiday party and inviting everyone she knows when she is so pregnant that she is just about ready to explode?"

Annastasia smiled. "First of all, babies don't explode out of people", she lectured. "Second, we do the party every year. Roughly 500 hundred guests come. From what I understand, when I went missing they closed the Pallet House to the public. Normally they only time the hotel/restaurant gets shut down is for this event. My parents always look forward to this party. The guests include Team Rocket people, but most of the guests are people they met from other places. Some are Pokémon coordinators and performers; my mom did contests and showcases up until last year. I have a feeling she might still do them in the future, as there are trainers much older than her that still perform. Of course our neighbors from Pallet all come. We also have frenemies, like Amber's parents and all of their friends. And some are just people they met over the years".

"That sounds terrifying to me. Right now there are like thirty people in your house and I can't handle it", he responded.

"That's okay. I usually just say hi to the people I recognize, have a few conversations, and then leave to go hang in the woods. My mom always insists that we all dress nice, and while Jocelyn and Jay don't mind getting all dressed up, Amber and I usually ditch the heels as soon as possible and hang out here. Usually the other kids join us. Now everyone is a bit more grown up, and everyone is supposedly anxious to see me, so I am not sure if it will be exactly like that this year, but I can promise you that I am not going to stay there the whole time", Annastasia explained.

"Good. I will be meeting you here then", he responded.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" she asked randomly.

"Oh, I forgot about that. You know, you missed your birthday too", Michio reminded her. "The kids told me it was in the beginning of November".

"I think getting home with all my body parts still working is good enough", she responded. "After all, that was my birthday wish".

"What a coincidence", he replied. "So we are both covered then".

There was a rustling in the bushes, and they both turned to see what it was. A small brownish yellow ground type Pokémon emerged and watched them pointedly.

"Is that you?" Michio asked the Sandshrew.

"Yes. And Sandshrew to not appear to be quite as rare as you told me. Perhaps I shall transform into different Pokémon", it replied.

Annastasia stared at the former monster fusion. " _Was this really the same creature who killed one of my best friends, the same creature who didn't care whether or not I lived or died, or how badly I suffered?"_ she thought to herself.

"You look better than the last time I saw you", the Sandshrew said to Annastasia. It turned to Michio. "So do you".

"How can you fucking talk to us like that, after all that you've done!" he yelled at the Pokémon. "Why are you even here?!"

"Michio, stop", Annastasia said softy. She squatted down in front of the creature. Michio watched her in disbelief.

 _"No way she is going to forgive it that easily",_ he thought to himself. " _She can't; not after what it did to her and Scarlett and me"._

"I feel sorry for you", She told the Sandshrew. "I can feel that you are in intense pain. Even now, when there is nothing left for you to worry about".

The Sandshrew was silent, Michio was speechless.

"My friends told me all about your conditions", she started". "Coincidentally, that is how I planned on living my life anyway. If you had only listened to and trusted me, then you would have understood. But I understand why you didn't trust me. Trust isn't something that you win because you believe you are compassionate person. It is a gift. I was trying to take your trust forcefully, just because I thought I had earned it. I am sorry. But I give you mine. If you want, you can stay with me. We can live together. And we can come up with a plan to make things better around here for people and Pokémon"

"Why do you trust me?" it asked her.

"Yes why exactly?" Michio added.

"You and I are connected. And I believe in you", she told it. "And I give people many chances".

"Thank you", it replied. "But for now I feel I should stay away from your family. The other Pokémon here are kind to me. I don't want to risk there being another fight".

"Okay. When you are ready, you will know where to find me", Annastasia replied. She turned to Michio. "I want to return to my family now".

"That is it? That simple? This Pokémon killed Scarlett. It never even apologized", Michio ranted.

"I am sorry. I wish I can make things better for you, but even with all my abilities, I cannot resurrect the deceased", the Sandshrew told Michio. "Perhaps her soul will be reborn one day, into a different Pokémon. Maybe you will meet again".

"That is nonsense", Michio replied. "I'll go back to the house with you, Annastasia. I would rather deal with the crowd then deal with this piece of shit".

Annastasia sighed. She knew Michio still said things he didn't truly mean, and she sensed this was one of those times. She imagined that while Michio and the fusion could never be as close as he was to Scarlett, she believed that one day he will be able to forgive it on some level and at least be able to establish some kind of acquaintanceship with it. After all, it seemed that they were all going to be living, or at least working, together in the future. They made their way back to the house, and found it much more chaotic then when they had left, despite their being no new cars in the driveway. She also couldn't find her parents anywhere, and grabbed the first person she saw, who happened to be Jay.

"Jay, what is going on in here? Did some start another fire?" she questioned.

"Oh I am so glad you are here!" Jay exclaimed, hugging and crying into her. "So you wouldn't believe what just happened".

"I bet I guess based on your reaction", Annastasia responded. "So where did she go?"

"She went upstairs. And she made everyone get out, except papa. And she told us to bring her all this weird stuff, like bags of ice and mixing bowls and coffee. And she wants you", Jay explained. "That is why everyone is running around; we are trying to get everything she needs".

"Okay, thanks Jay", she told her brother. "Michio, you stay here".

"Ok, but what is….?" His voice trailed off, as Annastasia was already out of sight by the time he was halfway through his sentence. Jocelyn ran up to him.

"Michio!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "Aren't you excited?"

"Flaafy Flaafy?"

"For what? I was out for a walk and I missed what happened. Is someone hurt?" he asked.

"No silly! My mommy is having the babies now", she explained.

"Oh", said Michio. "That makes sense now".

"I am really excited. They lied though. She said the babies weren't coming for a while. But it's good. Now we can have Christmas together!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah. Isn't she going to go to the hospital?" Michio asked her.

"No. She told us it was too late. And she doesn't like hospitals anyway, and she says that she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to and that no one could force her", Jocelyn responded.

"Ok. So are you going to stay down here?" Michio asked.

"Yeah. They kicked me out", she said sadly. "Even though Annastasia was my age when Jay was born, and she got to help".

"I don't think its something you really want to see anyway", he told her.

"How come?" she asked.

"Um…Annastasia will explain that one", Michio responded.

"Okay", Jocelyn said. "Do you want to play Monopoly?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around five in the evening, the many guests that were now staying at the Pallet House started to get nosy. It had been about two hours since Jessie went into labor, and everyone, especially the adults and teenagers, were wondering what was taking them so long, especially since they claimed there was 'no time to get to a hospital'. Annastasia promised them that she would let them know as soon as possible. Serena, Clement, Meowth, and Lucy took over dinner duty, and Rita, Nolan, and Lexi helped with everything. Finally, after what seemed like days to her anxious family members, Annastasia came down the stairs to get them around 8pm. Jocelyn, Jay, Lily, Logan, Lucy, Meowth, and Rumika were the first ones up, followed by the tag-alongs know as Flaafy, Togetic, Bayleef, Maya, Squirt Gun, Acorn, Aliyah, Bleu, Lil-G, Amber, Pip, Reese, and Michio. She decided to only her immediately family and a few of their Pokémon in, and since Annastasia and James did a superb job of hiding all possible signs that anything dramatic had taken place in there, she decided the others could wait outside and come in after they had some time alone.

"They are so cute!" Lily squealed the moment she laid eyes on them. "I thought they would be bigger. They are smaller than I imagined".

"I like their noses", Logan commented. His sister look at him strangely. "They're cool, I dunno".

"Can hold one mommy?" Jocelyn asked. "Pleeeeeaasssseeee?"

"Sure princess Jessie said. "But don't let Flaafy touch him; he might get shocked by accident".

James passed the boy, who was wrapped in one of Jocelyn old blankies, over to her. Jocelyn squealed and almost passed out from excitement when the baby boy opened his eyes and looked at her first.

"He has green eyes!" she whispered excitedly. "Just like me!"

"Uh oh Jocelyn. That is the first time he opened his eyes. You are the first person he saw. You know what that means", Jessie teased.

"What, what does it mean?" she asked worriedly.

"It means that he is going to think you are his mom", she responded.

"But I am just a kid!" she exclaimed. "I can't be his mom!"

"She is just kidding", Lucy told her.

"Oh. Well I suppose that wouldn't be so bad though", Jocelyn said as she handed the baby back to Jessie.

"Can I hold one?" Jay asked.

"Boy or girl?" James asked.

"Ummm…the girl", Jay decided.

James handed the girl over to Jay. She was already looking around the room. Her eyes were a bluish-green, not really one or the other, just like Annastasia's. The others looked over his shoulder.

"You are no longer that unique", Jay joked to Annastasia. "She has the same eyes as you".

"I am still the only blond", she reminded him.

"Not anymore", said James. "He looks like he is going to have blond hair too".

Jessie took off the boy's little yellow hat to reveal a patch of messy golden hair.

"So where does that come from anyway?" asked Rumika. "I always wondered, but never bothered to ask. I don't think it is from our side of the family, Jessie".

"My grandparents on my father's side both had blond hair", James answered. "You know, before it turned grey".

"Speaking of which, we have names to share", Jessie announced.

"Does this mean you are going to name them after Nanny and Pop-pop?" asked Annastasia. "Because Jay's middle name is already Paul, and you said no more 'L's, which mean ' Linda' must be out".

"Actually we were thinking about Nanny and Pop-pop's middle names, and using those as their first names", James explained

"I thought you planned this separately", said Rumika.

"We did, but we happened to have had the same idea", Jessie replied.

"So what are the names then?" Logan asked.

"This is Rose", Jessie answered, gesturing towards the girl. "And this is Silver".

"Those are perfect yous two. I'm glad weeze didn't go with rhymes", Meowth told them. "Now when do I gets to hold dem?"

After a while Annastasia got up to let the others inside. They were listening at the door, and even their hushed tones did not escape Maya and Michio's excellent hearing. When Amber saw the babies, her face scrunched up immediately.

"No offense, but they don't even look like babies", she commented.

This time Jay was the one to flick her in the center of the head. Jessie and James laughed, which surprised Annastasia and some of the others, who expected the parents to be offended by her comment.

"Your dad said that when he saw Annastasia for the first time", Jessie told Amber. "All twerps are the same".

"This one sorta looks like you. Is this Rose?" Michio asked Annastasia as he looked at the baby that was now being held by Lily and Maya.

"Yes, that is Rose. I am guessing you all were listening at the door", she responded.

"Of course", Maya answered.

"Hi Rosie", Michio told the baby girl. She looked at him curiously and then blinked a few times.

"They have the same birthday as you", Annastasia pointed out.

"Today is your birthday?" Jocelyn and Jay asked in unison.

"Yeah", he answered.

"Happy birthday!" everyone in the room chanted together.

"Tarrria!"

"Lillli!"

"Pikaaaachu!"

"Bayyyleeee!"

"Togeee!"

"Ditto!

"Squirttttllllee!"

"Flaaaaa!"

"Thanks", Michio responded.

"This happened so fast. It seems like just yesterday I was wondering whether or not I was every going to see any of you ever again. Now here we all are. With two new family members as well", Annastasia told everyone. "This is better than I ever could have imagined".

"I feel like we finally get to relax. Now all we have to worry about is the Pokémon League", said Jay. "And the first events don't start for another few months".

"Well there is the Poke-Olympics in a few weeks, and you know I plan on winning the Grand Title in Archery", Amber reminded them. "And want you all to come, especially you, A".

"I will be there. You can count on me", Annastasia responded.

Rose abruptly broke into tears. He twin brother soon joined her. Maya and Lily passed the screaming infant over to James while Jessie tried to comfort Silver. Everyone else winced and covered their ears.

"I think that is a sign that we should get going", Rumika told the group.

"I agree with you", Annastasia replied. "I will see you later mom. Let me know if you need anything".

"Just take care of yourself for now", Jessie told her. "And get a good night's sleep; I have a feeling your father and I aren't".

Everyone headed down the stairs and were bombarded with questions from the other houseguests. They gave a quick synopsis, and then explained that they were tired. Everyone agreed that although it was only 9pm, it was time for bed.

"I am staying in the hotel tonight", Annastasia told Michio. "My room is right next to theirs, and this is my first night back. I want it to be peaceful. I need rest more than anything right now".

"Yeah, I just heard Jay and Jocelyn saying that they were also going to stay in the hotel for a while. It makes sense; I wouldn't want to share a house with a newborn baby, let alone two", Michio responded.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" she asked.

"If that's what you want", he answered.

"You know my parents are throwing you a surprise party that will take place before the Christmas party. They planned it without me, obviously, and I told them you wouldn't like that. But there is no stopping my mom once she has her mind set on something. I just wanted to warn you", Annastasia explained.

"Thanks. That Pokémon doctor, Brock, he told me by accident. Do you know any details?" Michio asked.

"No. I wouldn't worry about it. She likes you. I mean, she actually likes you. She has a funny way of showing it", Annastasia replied. "She teases people about things, but she is never really serious. And she only teases people she likes. If she doesn't like you, she will just flat out insult you".

"She hasn't done that in a long time", Michio responded.

"That is good. They know I found a home in you", she replied.

"You have been through a lot today. Are you sure you don't want to be alone?" he questioned. "You've woken up from a coma, returned to your family after being missing for months, returned home from the hospital, and just helped you mother deliver your twin siblings".

"It was not much", she answered. "That is why I am going to bed early, and why I want you to join me".

"Then I will", he responded.

Most of the kids and teens that were staying in the hotel were hanging out in the lobby; they had fled the house the moment they here the infants' shrieking. The decided they would meet the newborns tomorrow, granted they stopped crying by then.

Michio returned to the room he typically stayed in while visiting the Pallet House. At first he was annoyed at the spot because it was in the same hallway as the kids, but now he realized that he didn't mind this at all. He, Peruva, Lil-G, and Bleu helped Annastasia move some of her things into the room, and while some of the other guests clearly noticed this, no one said anything about it.

"You are so much more confident compare to the last time we were together", Annastasia told Michio as she got changed into her pajamas. "I saw you actually talking to people that weren't me".

"It took a lot of practice", he said sarcastically, even though they both knew it was true.

"Lieeeepard lieee", Peruva purred.

"She noticed too. Where are the rest of your Pokémon?" Annastasia asked.

"The Oak Lab. They seemed to like hanging out with all the other ones there", he responded.

Michio glanced off into space, avoiding both her and the Pokémon who was seeking his attention.

"You are worried for no reason", Annastasia noted.

"I know. I am sorry", he answered.

Michio walked away from the window and sat down next to her on the bed. He took something out of his back pocket and carefully placed it in her open hands.

"You took some cherry blossoms with you" she said with a smile, fingering the small flowers he had given her.

"I was thinking that maybe we can save the seeds, and plant a tree in the spring", he told her. "We can plant it on that special spot on your great-grandparents' estate, next to that small patch of roses that your parent's must have planted, and we can dedicate it to Scarlett".

"That is a perfect idea", Annastasia replied. "But you forgot something".

"What?" he asked.

"It's no longer my great-grandparents' estate, it's ours", she answered.

"'Ours'? You mean you want to share it with me?" he asked incredulously.

"It's okay if you say no. I won't be angry", Annastasia told him. "But please think about it, it would make me very happy if I didn't have to go on without you".

"No of course I want to live there with you, I just didn't think you would ever say that", he told her.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was gone. There weren't very many humans to talk to. And Scarlett put some good ideas into my head about you and I", Annastasia responded.

"So where do we go from here?" Michio questioned.

Annastasia yawned. "How about we go to sleep?"

"I was thinking in a more emotionally-centric sort of way", he replied. "Or in a planning the future sort of way".

"We have the rest of our lives to talk. I will always be here. I just think that right now it will be better for both of us if we sleep", she answered. "We've had a pretty big day".

"Alright then, goodnight", Michio told her.

"Goodnight", she whispered back.

Annastasia curled up into a ball a ball under the covers. Bleu, Lil-G, and Peruva lay by her feet. Michio crawled in next to her, and by the time he was situated next to her, she was already fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her, and before long, had fallen asleep as well.

Annastasia experienced her last vision ever that night. She woke up abruptly in the night, waking Michio and the Pokémon in the process. But this last one was unlike the others. Off in the mountains of Toka, she saw the various fusion Pokémon gathering around the Tree of Beginnings. There was no violence, instead the Pokémon were establishing a home. When the vision was over, she fell right back asleep. The Pokémon and Michio left her alone figuring she would tell them about it some other time; after all, they had a lifetime to talk about it.

 _THE END_

AN: Epilogue is up:) Thanks for reading, Please, please, pppppllllllleeeeeeeaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee! Review:)


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

 _AN: Thanks everyone who stayed with the story for this long. This last little bit covers some of the 'what comes next' things that I could not fit in with the actual story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think in reviews:)_

Epilogue: Part 1

March 1, 2033

The Indigo Plateau's trainer's village was buzzing with activity as hundreds of trainers, Pokémon, and their supporters began gathering for the annual Kanto Pokémon League Tournament. Jessie, James, Jocelyn, Jay, Annastasia, and Michio arrived with the twins a week before everyone else in their party so that they could get first pick at the nicest hotels. When it came to the Indigo Plateau and the trainers' village, it didn't matter how much money or skill you had, or how far ahead of time you tried to book a location: it was always first come first serve for everything. Luckily money could buy separate rooms for almost everyone, so no one but Jessie and James had to share a room with the crying babies. Jay decided to hold a group video chat with all his friends the moment he got settled into his room.

"I can't believe we are finally here. It's amazing. I can see the torch from my bedroom!" Jay exclaimed.

"Our bedroom", Jocelyn piped in.

"Flaafy flaaa" Flaafy added.

"It's already lit?" June asked. "But I thought that was part of the opening ceremonies".

"Oh it's not lit, it's but I can still tell it's a torch", Jay explained. "And the rooms are a decent size. I hope your rooms are a bit bigger though; we don't even get our own beds".

"If it wasn't for the fact that everyone waits last minute to get their gym badges, then my mom and I wouldn't still be in Cerulean, battling trainers", Amber complained. "And I would have been able to get to the Indigo Plateau a week early too".

"Pikapiiiii", Pip sighed.

"You should have gone with Jay and his family. Michio got to go", said Tamaki.

"They could only get enough rooms that had enough space for six people", Jay told them. "That is why Lucy, Meowth, Lily, and Logan aren't coming until Friday. The babies don't really count because they are….well babies…Amb, you know you would have had to sleep on the floor if you came, right?"

"I wouldn't have minded. But really my parents wanted to stay with me. They have been looking forward to this for a while", Amber replied.

"Yeah, and we don't have Pokeballs. And we want full sized beds and such", said Lily. "I hate sleeping on the floor".

"So do I. Though I do miss the twins. They are fun", Logan told them. "I suppose it is only a week though".

"Squirrrrtttle", Squirt Gun agreed.

"So did you do it yet?" Benny asked.

"Oh yeah. You said you were going to do it, and I don't see him anywhere", said Takeshi.

"Oh he is here", Jay responded, smiling towards his beloved Togetic.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Togetic said he was ready!" Benny exclaimed. "You promised you would do it and film it for us".

"Do you want to see it live instead?" Jay asked his friends.

"Did you double check to make sure Togetic is ready for this?" Soledad questioned. "Evolving is a big deal for some Pokémon".

"She is right Jay. Double check", June added.

"Of course I did. I would never make any Pokémon evolve against its will! You want to evolve now, right Togetic?" Jay asked his Pokémon.

"Togeeeeeee!" Togetic responded enthusiastically, nodding his head up and down. Jay had the phone camera pointed directly add him so his friends could see this.

"Yay! I love it when Pokémon evolve!" Benny exclaimed.

"Me too!" said Jocelyn, jumping onto her side of the bed. She handed Jay his backpack. "Get to it brother!"

Jay reached into his backpack and took out the small black velvet box that held the precious Shiny Stone that he had received on his latest Child's Day. He held it up dramatically in front of the camera.

"Where did he get that?" asked Anika. "I never actually saw one, except for pictures in books. They are so rare. It's one big too. That means that when Togetic evolves into Togekiss, he is going to gain extra strength".

"He got that as a present for Child's Day from his 'aunt' Delia, you know, the person who runs the Pokémon hospital and sorta helps to run Team Rocket", Soledad explained.

"I didn't know that the bigger the stone, the more powerful it made the Pokémon", Jay said to Anika. "I never heard that before".

"It is something Flare and Tomoko told me once, so I am not 100% sure if it true, but I guess there isn't really a way to know for sure unless you want to do research on the subject", Anika replied.

"Enough talk I want to see the evolution!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Feeee Flaafy!"

"Pikachuuuu!"

"Squirrrtleee!"

"Ok, here it goes", Jay said slowly as he passed the stone to Togetic.

Togetic smiled vibrantly as he received the stone. The familiar white light that emitted from the Pokémon during an evolution was brighter than anyone had expected, and they shielded their eyes. When they opened them a few seconds later, a Togekiss was standing where Togetic was once floating.

"Togekiss!" Jay cried. He hugged his Pokémon gratefully. "You are so big! I can ride on your back now!"

"Togggggggekisss!" the Pokémon replied. Jay noticed how his voice was softer and deeper; it wasn't quite as squeaky or high pitched like Togepi's or Togetic's was.

"He actually does look larger than the average Togekiss. Maybe Anika was right", June commented. "Congrats you guys".

Everyone took turns complimenting and congratulating Togekiss. Togekiss danced around the room. He was a big and became a bit unnerved when he realized his large body, especially his wings, resulted in him knocking things over, but Jay offered to take him outside.

"I will talk to you guys later. Togekiss and I are going outside to practice and play", Jay told his friends.

"Good luck with your training", Takeshi, Tamaki, Soledad, June, Amber, Benny, Logan, Lily, Maya, and Amber told them before he hung up.

Jay stuck his phone in his backpack. Jocelyn begged to come too, but Jay explained that he needed some alone time with Togekiss for 'special training'. She pouted and picked up a Pokémon coordinator's magazine, and quickly forgot why she was upset. Jay and Togekiss dashed into the hall, Bayleef and a recently acquired Chimchar and Aipom followed behind. They headed straight to the Pokémon park, which was enormous and practically empty, as it was technically dinnertime and most people were out eating.

"This part of the Kanto region is actually quite pleasant in March", Jay told the Pokémon once they got outside. "We can spend this week practicing some of your new abilities. Of course you will mostly focus on your old abilities when you are in battle, but the new ones will help a lot".

"Toge Togekisssss" Togekiss sang.

"Let's get started", He told his partner excitedly. Jay took off in a sprint, and Togekiss flew behind him.

They passed Michio and Annastasia, who were babysitting Rose and Silver while their parents took a dinner break at a small French eatery that was located just outside the city. The two of them watched as Jay and his Pokémon ran by, too excited to even notice them walking on the opposite side of the street.

"Tarrr rria" Bleu told Annastasia. " _Togetic evolved"._

"I can see that. Jay was talking about using his Shiny Stone; he said that Togetic felt a lot more grown up after his first journey. I am glad he didn't wait until right before the big competition to evolve him too. Now Togekiss can used to his new form before the Conference begins", Annastasia responded to Bleu.

"He knows that this park is going to be insanely crowded in like, three days, right? Unless it's different in Kanto. I just now that in the tournaments I've competed in, you can't go to the park several days beforehand; there are just too many desperate trainers trying to teach their Pokémon new tricks last minute", Michio told her.

"Jay knows. Papa explained that to him already. And we have been here before; my father has even competed a few times. He almost won the league too, but he never quite made it. After all, those who win the league are people who dedicate their entire lives to it, at least for a few years. You can understand that", Annastasia explained.

"Yeah. But winning championships gets boring after a while", he responded.

"I have heard that too", she replied.

"So what is the point in this exactly? Does the winner of these tournaments and such win any real prizes?" The 'Sandshrew' asked. It insisted on coming with them on their walk. In fact, it went everywhere with them, and neither Michio or Annastasia quite understood why.

"You win money if you get into the top five", Annastasia responded. "But that isn't why most people do it. After all, though the government pays for Pokémon supplies, food, healthcare, and Pokeballs, raising a Pokémon can still get expensive. There are many travel costs and hotel fees depending on where and how you travel. So if money is your goal you are better off just getting a regular job; its less work, more secure, and you get more money, even if you were to win the Conference. People, including Pokémon, do it because it is a fun challenge".

"The Pokémon find it fun?" the Sandshrew asked pointedly.

"Yes, they all find it fun", Michio emphasized. "Just ask them. I have seen Pokémon that don't want to battle. They just refuse to battle and usually leave their trainers".

"And you brought the flyers?" it asked.

Annastasia stopped walking and let go of Silver's stroller for a moment. She reached down into the metal basket that hung below the seat and pulled out a stack out papers. Annastasia handed them to the Sandshrew. The Sandshrew read the top one carefully, and Michio and Annastasia restarted their walk. The now burdened Pokémon struggled to keep up.

"Aren't you going to help me hand these out?" it asked them. "These are important! People need to know the proper way to add a Pokémon to their team!"

"I already posted about a hundred of them in noticeable places", she explained. "Like the back of bathroom stalls and in elevators. More importantly, I was talking to the director of the Pokémon league. He is going to make sure that everyone entering gets one of your flyers. He is also going to make sure that no one entering the Indigo Plateau this year has locks on their Pokeballs. There is going to be security at the entrance to the city and to the entrance of the Indigo Plateau. There will also be police around to check. And all Pokémon trainers are allowed, and encouraged, to leave their Pokémon out of their Pokeballs at all times, except during the competition, unless they are battling or in the audience. Just relax; we can't change the world in one day. You need to take a break. That is what Michio and I are doing".

"Then can we sit for a while? I am tired", Sandshrew complained.

"Pluslllle plus"

"Miiiiinun"

"Ok", Annastasia decided.

Annastasia led the party of her, Michio, Silver, Rose, Sandshrew, Peruva, Bleu, Lil-G, and the twin's first Pokémon, a Plusle and Minun, over to a set of park benches. The Pokémon all sat in the grass while she parked Silver's stroller and Michio parked Rose's.

"The are probably hungry now. It's been a few hours since they have eaten", Annastasia commented as she glanced at her watch. "It's already 6:30".

"That watch still works?" Michio asked. "You've been wearing it since before the beginning of your journey".

"And it didn't even scratch. Nanny and Pop-pop sure know how to pick them", she responded. "It is one of the best presents I ever got".

Annastasia took out a small cooler and unzipped the top. The two baby bottles inside were labeled 'Feed by 6:45pm, don't forget' in her father's handwriting.

"Your whining came in handy, Sandshrew", Annastasia told the Pokémon, who was now lounging in the grass blissfully.

"It always does", it retorted.

Michio was also lying in the grass, and when the Sandshrew spoke, he noticed how close it was to him. He inched away from the Pokémon, but before he could get a comfortable distance away from it, Annastasia handed him a bottle.

He stared at the object in his hands, and then looked up at her in confusion.

"Help me", she told him. "I can't feed them both at the same time".

"Um….he looked over at Jay, who was a few hundred few away, apparently teaching Togekiss some new attacks that he had read about in his Pokedex. Jay was so amazed by his new Pokémon that he still hadn't noticed them.

"Can't you ask Jay instead?" Michio suggested.

"He's busy. What's the big deal? Why can't you help me out? They are probably hungry and are going to start crying soon", she responded.

"I don't know how", he mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean, do you really want me to do it? I like might drown one of them or something", he said more clearly.

"It's not a big deal. You've watched us do it a thousand times. Jocelyn can do and so can you" she replied. She took Rose out of the stroller and handed her to Michio. "Here, have a baby".

Michio lay Rose in his lap and then looked up at Annastasia. She was already sitting on one of the park benches, feeding Silver effortlessly. He watched her hands, trying to mimic the way she was holding the bottle, but he couldn't seem to get it right. After about a minute that felt more like an uncomfortable hour to Michio, Rose lunged forward and grabbed the tip of the bottle herself. All he had to do was hold the end.

"See, not that hard", Annastasia told him.

"Fuck I really hope I don't drown you", Michio told the infant, who continued to stare at him with her turquoise eyes.

"You know if you keep on saying 'fuck' every time you do something new with the twins, it is going to be one of their first words", Annastasia commented.

"So?" he questioned.

"It was just an observation", she replied. "Jocelyn's first word was fuck".

"How did that happen?" Michio asked. "I could probably figure it out, but I want to know if there is a story behind it".

"There is", Annastasia answered. "Amber was only four years old and she and Soledad came over to our house for a play-date with Jay. This was obviously my dad's idea. Anyway, Jocelyn was about nine months old and already muttering things that were just noises. She made a lot of 'f' sounds for some reason. Then one day it was just me, Lily, and Logan watching them all while our parents were out doing something else when Jocelyn just starts singing ' fuck'. Jay had heard that word before, and so had Soledad, since she came to our house more often then Amber did, but Amber had no clue what it meant. She knew it was real word and a bad one too though because Lily basically flipped out from pure joy. We told her not to repeat it, but that just made Amber even more eager to tell her parents the moment she got home. Ash thought it was really funny but my mom and Misty got into a big fight. After that play-dates took place at Soledad's house, and the word 'fuck' was replaced with the word 'chocolate' for all public conversations".

"'Chocolate?" Michio questioned.

"It was Jay's idea", she sighed.

It took about an hour for the infants to finish their feedings. Annastasia and Michio strapped them both into their strollers and woke the Pokémon up, as they had all fallen asleep in the grass.

"Now our goal is to get them back to my parents before we have to change their diapers", Annastasia told Michio.

"We better run then", he responded.

They thankfully made it just in time. Jessie and James had just gotten back to their room. Annastasia and Michio tried to pull the now familiar 'drop the twins and run' technique, but Jessie ran after them this time.

"Please honey, take them for the night. We want more alone time and they are a real mood killer. They aren't quiet like you were", she pleaded.

"Mom no!" Annastasia responded. "They are your problem now".

When Annastasia and Michio made it back to their room, the Pokémon immediately occupied their bed. All of them, including Michio's Pokémon, other than Peruva, had been exploring the city on their own for most of the afternoon and evening. They were surprised to see that Plusle and Minun had hitched a ride on Bleu without either of them noticing.

"Don't you two want to snuggle with Rose and Silver?" she asked the two small electric types. They had just hatched out of their eggs recently, and so they were about half the size of full-grown Plusle and Minun. "They are your real partners after all".

The two baby Pokémon shook their heads and clung to Bleu. Plusle sneezed, shocking her blue-patterned companion by accident.

"The female is still feeling sick. Maybe its better that they stay away", Annastasia decided.

Bleu used heal and Michio handed her a bottle of the special cough syrup that Delia had given them.

"She have been taking this flu medication for a week, and she still sneezes all the time, especially when we are outside. It seemed even worse since it has gotten warmer out", Michio commented. "Aren't flus supposed to get better when it's warm? And both Delia and Gary Oak said the flu medicine only takes two days to work, and it's been eight".

"Liiiieeeeeparrrd"

"Lillliiiipup pup!"

"They make a good point", said the Sandshrew, who was now sitting on Michio's half of the bed, using Michio's personal nail filer to give himself a manicure.

Michio swiped it out of his paws and pushed the Sandshrew off of the bed. He them jumped in to the spot in order to secure it for himself. The Sandshrew got up off the ground and glared at him resentfully.

"You are all for equality, and that is how I would treat anyone who uses my nail filer, except for the people I like, of course", he told the Pokémon.

Annastasia smiled and sat down next to him. "What do you mean by that, Sandshrew?"

"Well maybe the Liepard and Lillipup are correct. Perhaps she has allergies and requires allergy medication", the Sandshrew told them. "It isn't very common for a Pokémon to have allergies, especially electric types, but you know, it is possible. You don't happen to have any. Do you? Maybe lying around, left over from a previous Pokémon…".

Michio glared at the Pokémon, who glared back. Annastasia sighed knowingly.

"I suppose we can try it and see if it helps them. After all, she does release electricity when she sneezes, and I don't want her to shock the babies by accident", said Annastasia. She got up off of the bed.

"Michio, think about it", said the Sandshrew. "They are quite the sassy bunch. Especially that female. And she seems to like you. And Annastasia. And Amber's Pikachu".

"Just stop, okay. It's just a coincidence. When Delia got them for the twins, she said they came from the same place that Professor Oak told me Scarlett was born. Maybe allergies and sassiness are reoccurring traits among the Pokémon born there. How should I know? I'm not a fucking researcher. And you just like to fucking mess with me", he replied irritably.

"So cranky, and here I am giving you what I think is good news", the Sandshrew shrugged. "Oh well".

Annastasia had just finished giving the allergy medicine to Plusle. She meant to give the bottle back to Professor Oak while ago, as there was still almost a full bottle left over, but something compelled her to hold onto it. She didn't even know why she still carried it around. She didn't know if it was just something to remember Scarlett by, or something else. After all, Michio got to keep her Pokeball. She had nothing.

"Sandshrew, just leave him alone. We agreed not to talk about her", Annastasia told the Pokémon.

"I didn't mention her, he did. I was talking about the Plusle and Minun", it said smoothly.

"It was implied. Anyway, Michio and I want alone time, so we are taking a _private_ walk, then we are getting washed up and going right to bed, and we really don't want you joining us. So like…go somewhere else. Or at least hide in the corner and pretend to not be here", Annastasia replied.

"We prefer the first option, which is to just leave", Michio added.

"Fine then. I shall go look for Jay and that overly excited child whose name I cannot yet pronounce" Sandshrew declared as it headed towards the door.

"It's Jocelyn. Jo-say-lin", Annastasia emphasized.

"Whatever, Goodnight", it replied.

The Sandshrew shut the door forcefully, and Annastasia and Michio sighed with relief.

"That thing is so annoying. Why does it even hang out with us? I mean no matter how much we try to ignore it, it always stays", he said to Annastasia.

"Tarrrrrria tar tar", said Bleu.

"I agree with Bleu. I think it wants friends. And it was been much more pleasant lately. It can even be humorous. Like when it tries to figure out those 'human disgraces'", Annastasia responded.

Michio snorted. "It was funny when it got stuck in the toilet".

"And the toaster", she added.

Plusle, the female Pokémon who belonged to Rose, climbed up onto Michio's shoulder and chanted her name. Annastasia reach forward and scratched her between the ears.

"You…you don't thing that the fusion could be right about that whole reincarnation thing, do you?" he asked quietly.

"I honestly have no idea. It's a nice thought. But there is no way to know. Think about this: in the end, does it really make a difference? Scarlett had a full life, even if it does seem like she left too soon. So whether this is a new Pokémon or the same one we loved before, it shouldn't make a difference in how we care for her and treat her", Annastasia responded. "And I am sure when Rose gets older, she will do a great job of raising her".

"I hope so", Michio replied. "I will have to keep an eye on them though. You know, to make sure".

"She will have many role models. All those new Pokémon trainers we helped to train this year aren't going to let them slip through the cracks. So whether the twins grow up to become Pokémon masters or just civilians with Pokémon buddies, we can be certain they will know how to treat them".

"And best of all…Michio started, leaning into Annastasia. He brushed the blond hair out of her eyes. "Sandshrew will be with us".

Annastasia laughed in his face. "I thought you were going to be romantic. I got excited".

"I can try later, but right now we are kinda being watched", he responded.

Annastasia turned her head. Peruva, Bleu, Lil-G, Plusle, and Minun were watching then intently.

"So let's take a walk then", she suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week had passed, and now everyone participating in the Indigo League Conference as well as their family and friends, were present. The kids were all super excited, the ten and eleven year olds especially. They were now at the city's largest Pokémon Center, and they had just dropped their Pokémon off with Nurse Joy for their pre-battle checkups.

"This Pokémon Center is huge!" June exclaimed. "I wonder what it is like to work as a nurse in a place like this".

"Why don't you find out?" Soledad suggested. "I bet these Nurse Joys are just like all the others; they won't mind you hanging out while they give your Pokémon their checkups".

"I would but I am really looking forward to exploring the trainers' village. I am the only one other than Anika who has never been here before. Neither of my parents did much battling here after I was born", June explained.

"I am sure you will love it June. I haven't been here since I was five, but I remember it being really cool", Takeshi told her. "And my dad and Amber's parents have been here a bunch of times together".

"They have lots of collector's shops that you will probably like. I plan on spending some of that cash I won at the Poke-Olympics Archery competition here", Amber told her.

"Well my parents did give me an allowance, for doing so well on my journey and for babysitting my little sisters so much when I went back home", June responded. "I love collecting all sorts of little things. And I would like to get some presents for my Pokémon too. Especially Venasaur, who has been with me from the start and worked so hard in order to evolve all the way from a Bulba-baby to a full grow adult".

"I feel the same way about Chary", Soledad replied. "I want to get her something she will really love, like a huge pie made out of Tamato berries and a heated blanket that can recharge her energy while she sleeps. I have to see what I can afford".

"I wanted to get Typhlosion that blanket too. June, we should hang with Soledad", Takeshi suggested.

"I have like zero money", said Tamaki. "Which is okay actually, because I am not really into shopping. If Benny were here with me now, he'd be going insane wanting to buy gifts for everyone. Luckily he is with Jocelyn and Jessie and James, so I don't have to worry about that".

"I will go wherever. I have already been to most of the stores", said Jay.

"I'll hang with you Jay. I will get lost, and I hear you like fashion. We all have to return though at exactly 11am. So we only have three hours", said Anika.

"Sure okay", Jay replied. "Come to think of it, it would be cool to get some clothes for me and my Pokémon….So we will all meet back here at ll:00am. Otherwise it is going to be harder for us to get our Pokémon back from Nurse Joy".

They all exited the Pokémon Center and entered the busy sidewalk. June, Takeshi, Soledad, and Tamaki said 'goodbye' and headed in one direction.

"You don't mind me hanging with Anika instead of you, right Amb?" Jay asked.

"I'll go with you", she responded.

"Ok, but we wanted to go near the fashion district", he told her.

"There aren't very many sports related things over there. Just costumes and stuff like that for people and their Pokémon. You said you didn't like shopping for clothes", said Anika.

"That's right...I don't. So I won't go then. Pick me out something good, Jay. I'll find A, and hang out with her", Amber replied.

"Sure thing", he responded. "Bye. See you later".

Amber watched them walk away, and then headed to the diner where Annastasia mentioned she would be eating breakfast. She was almost there when she spotted Nolan and Lexi, who were sitting on a bench near the sidewalk together talking and eating some street food. Her intention wasn't to interrupt, but Nolan stopped her before she could slip passed them.

"Hey you. I don't think I have ever seen you alone before in my life", Nolan told her. "Pip isn't with you; I am guessing you guys already dropped all your Pokémon off at the Pokémon Center for their pre-battle checkups".

"Yep", she answered shortly.

"Good. It's the first time you all every insisted going to the Pokémon Center on your own, without anyone older going with you. We are glad you got it all taken care of", he replied.

"Where is Jay? You two are usually inseparable", Lexi commented.

"He is out shopping for clothes, which I hate", Amber responded.

"Well you shouldn't be alone, especially without your Pokémon. It could still be dangerous, even in a large city like this", Nolan lectured.

"I was just on my way to find Annastasia. Do you know where she is? I was going to check that diner she said she was going to, but come to think of it, I don't remember where it is. And she could have gone somewhere else. It looks like most of these restaurants are kinda crowded", Amber responded.

"It's just a few shops ahead, on the right, we just saw her there ten minutes ago", Lexi answered.

"K thanks", she replied. Amber quickened her paced, weaving through the crowd in order to reach her location as soon as possible.

She saw Annastasia in the window. She was sitting next to Rita and across from Michio and three other people she never saw before. She entered the diner and came up to them.

"Hi Amber", Annastasia said brightly as she approached their table. "What are you doing here? You aren't alone, are you?"

"Actually I am", she answered, sitting down. "Who are you?"

"I am Brodie", said one of the guys. He looked like he was about Annastasia's age.

"I'm Viviana", the woman introduced herself. Amber noticed that was very pretty, but wore a lot of makeup for someone who was just going out for an early breakfast with friends.

"And I'm Shawn", said the last stranger. Amber knew she had seen him before, and Like her, Rita, and Annastasia, he was wearing a white Team Rocket Uniform. "I am, or was, Rita's partner while Annastasia was watching over your group".

"Oh hey", she said nonchalantly.

"Is everything alright, Amber? Where's Jay and Pip?" she asked.

"Lillipup?"

"Altarrria?"

"Jay is shopping for clothes. Pip is at the Pokémon Center. I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out a new bow. There are some collectors' shops that specialize in them, but if you are busy…." Her voice trailed off.

"I'll be up for that", Annastasia responded. "You all don't mind, right?"

"Go for it", said Brodie.

"I was looking forward to getting to know you better, but we understand", said Viviana.

"I can go too", said Michio.

"How about you hang with everyone else. You can bond with Rita. And they all can show you around, since Brodie, Viviana, and Rita have all been here before and you are still relatively new", Annastasia told him.

"Ok", Michio replied despondently.

Amber, Annastasia, and her Pokémon walked in silence for a while, mostly because the crowds were getting bigger as more people were waking up, and the atmosphere was a bit too noisy for normal conversation. They noise died down once they got closer to their destination, then they were finally able to talk.

"Thanks for coming with me", said Amber.

"No problem. You know I know almost nothing about bows, so maybe I will learn a few things", she replied.

"So how is that Sandshrew fusion thing? Jay told me about some of the weird things it says and does, but he also says it spends a lot of time with you and Michio", Amber commented.

"It does. We have gotten used to it, for the most part. It does annoy us a lot. Sometimes it is like a child, other times it is like having an overbearing parent. Most of the time it is like a really disturbing sibling or an unwelcome neighbor", she described. "Today we convinced it to stay back at the apartment that my parents are renting during the Conference, but since everyone but me trusts it she has most of her Pokémon babysitting it".

"But it doesn't hurt you?" Amber questioned.

"Not physically. Emotionally, it sometimes says things that make me sad, but I don't think it is always intentional. I get more used to it as time goes on, and seems to adapt to human, and Pokémon, culture as well", she answered. "So how are things going with you? Thinking about using that Thunder Stone of yours on Pip?"

"Not anytime soon", Amber answered. "Pip was just a Pichu not long ago. Even Soledad's father said that evolving a Pokémon like Pikachu should be done over the course of years, not months. Pip says it doesn't matter to him, but I want him to be 100% sure he wants to evolve before he does".

"That is very responsible. I am proud of you", Annastasia told her.

"Thanks. I hope I am doing the right thing. I want to do well at this Conference", she responded

"You will. You did well in your big archery competition. You took home the title prize. You are the youngest person ever, and the first female. You are in the Archery Hall of Fame. That's a big deal. It's because of all your hard work and practice", Annastasia told her. "And even though success isn't all that important in the long run, what you accomplished is amazing. You inspire a lot of people. I lot of people admire you. I know I do".

"You admire me?" Amber asked incredulously.

"I do. You are a role model to me", Annastasia replied.

"But I am seven years younger than you", she emphasized.

"Age doesn't matter so much to me", Annastasia explained. "And you are very impressive. I am a bit older than you, and I too have accomplished some important things, but Amber, you are an incredible person, and nothing you say or do in the future will ever change that about you, even if you never win another prize ever again".

"Wow A…thank you", Amber responded. "That means a lot to me".

"No problem", she said as they entered a row of shops, each claiming to feature a new type of bow. "So what kind of bow did you have in mind?"

Amber observed Annastasia reaching for her purse, and she realized something.

"A, I didn't ask you to come because I wanted you to buy it for me!" she exclaimed nervously. A few people stopped to stare at them for a moment before they walked away. "Seriously, I was just lonely and I wanted to see you. I want to buy it myself!"

"Relax, Amb", Annastasia told the eleven year old. "I was going to offer. I know you weren't just trying to use me".

"Oh", Amber sighed. "But I can pay for it myself, honest".

"Wait until you see the price tag, then decide", Annastasia wisely advised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: epilogue continues in chapter 54, part 2


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Epilogue: Part 2

March 1, 2033

At 12pm that same day they got their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, the opening ceremonies and preliminary trials began. Each trainer was randomly matched up with different trainers, and they battled one another in a series of sudden death battles. Everyone in their group, including Soledad, who had decided to get those last few gym badges after all, and Anika, who took the Pokémon League entrance exam and passed it with almost a perfect score, made it through the preliminary trials without being disqualified. Michio decided not to compete, realizing that he would be more content as an observer than a participator for once. Then it came time for the kids to make one big decision, one they hadn't thought about much during their journey but had become a primary subject on everyone's mind the last few days.

"Should we compete as a group or as individuals?" June asked her fellow competitors.

The Kanto League had changed over the years. One of the biggest changes was the installation of the group method option. Challengers could choose to compete in groups or pairs, just like they could for certain divisions in the Pokémon Grand Festival. The advantage of groups was that, if successful, more people could share in the prize, and fame, that went along with winning a League. In fact, Ash, Misty, Ritchie, Brock, Gary, and Dawn had competed in a group several times, and managed to win the League three times using this method. The downside was that it was also harder to win, because there were more opportunities for one member of the group to mess it all up, and members had to be very in sync with one another in order to pull it off successfully. Though they had been considering this lightly for months, they had never came to a clear final decision.

"I was thinking about being in a pair, with Takeshi, since it doesn't seem like anyone really wants to be in a group that badly", June announced modestly when no one answered her question. "But I want to talk about this with you all first".

Nolan, Lexi, Rita, Annastasia, Michio, Amber, Jay, Lily, Logan, Maya, Tamaki, Benny, Jocelyn, Takeshi, June, Anika, and Soledad, as well as all of their parents, including Tamaki and Benny's Uncle Bill, and their Pokémon, were also present.

"Well we already talked about this a lot with you guys, all the advantages and disadvantages", said Iris. "You all just have to make a decision, we can't do it for you".

"Pairs are stressful, unless you made the arrangement months in advance", said Ash. "Ritchie and I won as a pair one time, and it wasn't easy. It only really worked out because we spent a long time practicing together. Not just around one another, but actually as a team of two. It's something I wouldn't recommend for beginners".

"That is true. It is easier to compete as individuals but can be more fun in a group", said Ritchie. "I agree, and suggest you avoid pairing up until you gain more experience".

"If we go in a group though, one member can drag us all down", Soledad said. "It sounds awful, but its true. I don't care whether I win or lose, but I will feel really bad if I take the chance to win the Conference away from someone else".

"You all did so well in the preliminaries. I think you will all do very well and will make an excellent team", said Misty. "But don't do anything just because we said so".

"You are already a team", Nolan pointed out. "Team Rocket".

"Except for Anika", Jocelyn commented.

"Flaaaa feee", Flaafy added.

"I know what it means to be part of a team. That is a big part of Geo-catching", Anika reminded them. And it's not like you all are going to be wearing your uniforms during the competition. Besides, I have been hanging out with you guys for a while now. I know how you work. I think we should go in as a team. I really do".

"That is true. I agree with Anika", said Jay. "I vote team".

Jay raised his hand high. His Pokémon, all thirty-six of them, raised their arms (or wings) as well. Soon the rest of the group's Pokémon did the same.

"Jay, you've incited a revolution", his father joked.

"We're so proud", Jessie added.

"Venasaur, Tia, Raticade, is that what you want?" June asked her Pokémon. All twenty-five of her Pokémon nodded.

"What about you guys?" Takeshi asked his.

"Typhlllllooooosion"

"Beeeeeedriiilllll"

"Scizor"

The others' Pokémon all chanted enthusiastically.

"It looks like we are all on a team then", said Amber. "Sweet".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was when the more intense battle started. Group battles were done three on three. Amber was with Jay and Soledad for the first round, then Soledad was with Anika, Takeshi, and June, then Jay was with Anika and Takeshi, and they rotated until they had all competed in three battles each, all using between two and three Pokémon for every match.

"We all made it, which is good. None of us failed", Jay announced at dinner that night.

Jessie and James had decided to rent out a decent sized apartment right outside the city, since their previous hotel rooms were a bit too snug, especially with all their Pokémon staying out of their balls now.

"You dudes were fun to watch. You really get into it. If battling was my style, I'd totally join you", said Tamaki. "But watching is just more fun I think".

"I can't wait until I turn ten, then I can do Pokémon battles", said Benny.

"I want to be a coordinator, I think", said Jocelyn. "Maybe we can travel together. I want to go to Johto first, because that is where I can find wild Plusle and Minun, and I want to catch my own. Electric types are my favorite and I am jealous of Rose and Silver".

"I live in Johto, so I will know where to go", Benny responded excitedly.

"Jocelyn, three months ago you were all upset because you thought I was moving out, now you are already planning your journey", Annastasia pointed out.

"But this won't be for another two and a half years", she responded. "And papa said I can have my own personal teleporter. By then Clement said he is going to have a more advanced version that can be collapsed into a backpack. This way I can come home every night for dinner".

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"What?" Jocelyn asked defensively.

"Clement's original teleporter took about fifteen years to be finished. So don't get too excided", Jessie told her daughter.

"Well I can dream", Jocelyn said simply before digging into more Ramen.

"These biscuits are amazing. Who made them?" Misty asked. "I never tasted anything like it before".

Annastasia elbowed Michio, who had casually looked away when Misty made that comment.

"Ummm I did", he mumbled.

"I love them. Come to think of it, I might have had something similar before, when I visited Alola, but this has a unique flavor to it. They are very good", Misty told him.

"Thanks", he replied shyly.

"Don't let him fool you, he knows English too", Annastasia told Misty and the others, who giggled lightly at her comment.

Their conversation continued, and a few minutes later Michio got up from the table. Lately Annastasia had been leaving him alone whenever he did this, but since they were in an unfamiliar place she felt like she should join him. He was in the kitchen, anxiously washing some dishes that we leftover from the appetizers they had served before dinner.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm fine", he answered.

"I know you are 'fine'. I just noticed that you weren't 'awesome' or 'great'", she replied, taking a wet dish out of his hand. "You were super happy until it started to get more crowded here".

"I am uncomfortable with all these people around", he responded.

"I am sorry. You are handling it well though. You spent the whole day with Rita twice, and she says you weren't so bad", Annastasia told him.

"I wish I wasn't a person that people had to tolerate", Michio responded.

"You aren't. I was kidding. Rita said she had a fun time with you", Annastasia replied.

"She tried to set me up with Brodie", he told her.

"Because that is what Rita does", Annastasia reminded him. "And by the way, the only person I tolerate around here is that Sandshrew. Where is it anyway?"

"It's on the internet. It's making a Facebook page or something like that", Michio answered.

"Its so weird", Annastasia whispered.

"I know", he whispered back.

"Why are whispering about me?" a third voice joined them.

The Sandshrew pushed past their legs and stood between them. It was holding Michio's IPhone; the one Jessie had gotten him as a surprise birthday present. Michio snatched it out of the Pokémon's tiny paws.

"What the hell are you doing with this?" he demanded, wiping the screen with his shirt.

"Facebook", it answered.

"Don't use mine! Get your own!" he yelled at it.

"I have no money", it replied, unfazed by Michio's anger.

Annastasia handed the Sandshrew her phone. It smiled and ran off. Annastasia took Michio's hand and they walked back to the table.

"Annastasia, I think the Sandshrew just ran away with your phone", James said nonchalantly.

"It did", she sighed. "I figured it would leave us alone if it were occupied".

"I think that its brain shrunk a lot when it changed forms", Ash commented as he shoved more food in his mouth.

"It does share its aura with Annastasia. So maybe its just a projection of her dark, evil, yet extremely naïve and even weirder side", James mused.

"I'll ignore that comment", she responded.

"I don't like the idea of that think lurking around here unwatched", said Jessie. "Wobbufet, Acorn, Aliyah, Arbok, go keep on eye on it".

"Wobbbuffett!"

"Veeee!"

"Charrrrbok"

"Me neither. Azumarill, Staryu, go help them out", Misty instructed.

"Azuuumarilll"

"Hiyya"

"Why doesn't it hang out with the other fusions? After all, like your Diablo, and Ash and Misty's water type fusions, and the ones Giovanni gave some of the other Rockets, it did come from the same source", said Cilan. "You'd think it would be able to relate to them more".

"It says dat does dat udder fusions are too dumb fere it and dat normal Pokémon are smarter", Meowth explained. "And I kinda agree with it. After all yous can't even talk to dose dings half de time".

"Be more sensitive, Meowth. They are trying to fit in, I think", James responded. "I don't know. Just don't say anything to piss any of them off".

Suddenly there was crying, and the baby monitor in the middle of the table began to blink and shake. James and Jessie grabbed it at the same time to shut it off, and then they both ran up the stairs to check on the twins.

"What is their 'source' exactly? You never told us about that", said Soledad. "Did you ever find the people behind it?"

"Remember that talking Gastly?" Annastasia asked her.

"Yes", the group replied in unison.

"You can't forget something like that", Jay pointed out.

"Try to remember what he told us. With the Night Stone from the Toka Mountains, any powerful dark, psychic, or ghost type Pokémon can create fusions. The Gastly we met was different from the other Gastlys that exist out in Toka, the ones he told us about. The one we met tolerates and somewhat likes humans, and it was a bit of an oddball, and it had the ability to make fusions. Meanwhile many other dark, psychic, and ghost Pokémon gathered in Toka to created these fusions. They also took over the minds and bodies of humans and conducted their experiments in abandoned laboratories, making things such as weapons and collecting literature on the subject. Toka was the perfect place to do it, since not only to many of these types of Pokémon enjoy the cold isolation and darkness, but there isn't a police force in Toka. Team Rocket only has one base. That is why they were able to experiment like this for decades without anyone noticing anything".

"But why would they do something like that?" asked Benny.

"Because of what the monster fusion told us. To get revenge on humans for trying to dominate the world of Pokémon. It wanted to create Pokémon that were even more powerful, Pokémon that couldn't be defeated in battle", said N. "We should have expected something like this. We should have never assumed that humans were better than Pokémon in any way".

"That will change though. The world is going to be very different in a few years, you'll see", Annastasia assured him.

"I believe you", N responded. "And we will all be there to help".

Everyone nodded in agreement, and there was about a two-minute pause of silence.

"Can we talk about something else now? Like tomorrow? I am super excited for you dudes!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It is a big day. It is going to be the hardest day yet, so I hope you all are prepared", Brock announced.

"Yes, make sure you get a good night's rest, and don't skip breakfast. We will make something you all like", said Autumn.

"Like triple chocolate chip pancakes?" Jocelyn asked hopefully.

"We will put them on the menu", Brock responded.

"Pikachhuuuu Pikapi?" Pip asked.

"Pip wants chocolate whipped cream with his", Lily translated. "And so do I, so make sure you get that".

Annastasia took out a journal from her bag and ripped out a page. Everyone announced what they wanted, and she wrote it all down. Then she read the list aloud.

"So you want triple chocolate pancakes with chocolate whipped cream, Boston crème pie flavored Greek yogurt, granola with extra walnuts, granola without walnuts, ouran, pecha, and gooseberries, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, vegetable quesadillas, vegetable fried rice, roasted salmon, shrimp, and trout, and mushroom pizza", she listed. "Sounds like the breakfast of champions, you guys".

"Mmmm", Maya purred. "Shrimp is my favorite".

"Mine too", Lily and Logan added together.

"Can we also have cake?" Jocelyn requested.

"No. That is too much sugar", Annastasia told her. "Aren't triple chocolate pancakes enough for you? They are for me".

"Well hopefully no one will get nauseous", Misty commented as she looked over the list.

"I am already nauseous all the time. Especially in the morning, before each battle", June said worriedly. "I am afraid I am going to mess up".

"June don't worry. You are doing great. And this is for fun, don't forget", her dad told her.

"Yeah, there is no point in getting worried. I didn't do as well as I hoped my first trip to the Indigo Plateau, but I still had a good time, once I let go of the nerves", Nolan told her.

"The same is true for me. Except I wasn't _that_ nervous", said Ash.

"That's not true. He had basically had a panic attack the night before", Misty responded.

"Did not", he argued.

"Did too", Misty and Brock replied together.

"Piika", Ash's Pikachu emphasized.

"Well even if that was true, I probably would have done better if I was better prepared and not as nervous", Ash told the kids. "And also if Jessie, James, and Meowth weren't bothering me".

"Hey, weeze cheered yous on, even dough yous were always blastin' us off", Meowth ranted.

"Well we are as prepared as possible, right Jay?" Amber responded, playfully elbowing Jay in the chest.

Jay choked on his food a little, then swallowed and replied with a nervous "I guesso".

"You will all be fine. Just keep cool and be yourselves", said Annastasia.

"And don't fuc— mess it up", Michio added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was the kid's first true battle working together as a full team. Everyone was there, including Delia and Giovanni and Lucario and Mewtwo. So many of their parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents, distant relatives, neighbors and friends they had met along the way also came along. The kids and their active Pokémon met in a huddle before the official announced their names and declared the battle to begin.

"Ok guys, don't be nervous. We are just as strong, and probably even a lot stronger, then everyone else here", Amber started.

"Pikapi"

"Pidgggggeot!"

"Frrreeeeee!"

"We have nothing to lose, when you think about it really", said Takeshi. "And some pretty cool things to gain. So just stay cool. Especially you June".

"Typhlooooo"

"Rata Raticadeeee"

"Scizzzzzor"

"I will do my best. Just like I know you all will", June responded.

"Xatuuuu"

"Wigggly tufff"

"Venasaurrrr"

"I have learned many new tricks since I have been away. Some of them I have yet to reveal. We got this guys. We have been fighting for it", Soledad contributed.

"Julip Julip lip"

"Charrrrrrrr"

"Venomothhhhh"

"And I have been waiting for this day for so long. I just can't wait to get started. No matter what happens, I know we are going to have a great time, just as always", Jay told them. "And don't forget, Amb and I have our secret weapon, so once we get through these battles, we should have no problem climbing to the top".

"Togeeekissssss"

"Baayyyyyleeeeee"

"Taurrrrosss"

"And this was never my dream, but being here with you all, it was just been so much fun. I am happy I decided to do this", said Anika.

"Metagrossss"

"Empoleeeeon"

"Dragonittttte"

The kids and Pokémon broke their huddle just as they heard the announcer clear his throat.

"On the blue side, we have the team of Anika Miller, Amber Ketchum, Jay Morgan, Soledad Oak, June Gaulle, and Takeshi Harrison. On the red side we have the team of Bridget Bell, Ashley Topeca, Reena Alza, Jon Martin, Mai Mylor, and Jezz Tonaka", the man declared to the audience.

"Hey that Bridget girl is a cousin of my parents' friend Bianca. You know, that clumsy blond lady who comes to the holiday party at Jay's house every year?" Soledad told her friends. "I never met Bridget before, but Bianca and her other family members told me about her. She and her immediate family live far away. And she is a few years older than us. I hope she isn't very good. I am not ready to lose yet".

"Oh yeah. But she is not the only one who looks familiar", Amber commented.

"You are right. That Jezz guy looks like Jocelyn", said Takeshi. "Disturbingly so".

"Magenta hair and green eyes, and the same nose", Jay whispered. "Weird. He looks like me a little bit too, but slightly older".

"Hey maybe you have a long lost cousin, Jay", Amber joked.

Jay was about to retort when the official had finished reading aloud the rules. It was now time for them to begin.

" _Tonaka"_ Jay thought to himself as he released Togekiss. " _Where have I heard that name before?"_

"Begin!" the official declared.

Group battles at the Indigo Plateau Conference started two on two, and then competitors rotated. First was Soledad and Anika against Mai and Jon. Soledad started off with her Charizard and Anika started off with her Metagross. Their opponents had a Blastiose and a Raichu. Soledad glanced up and the audience and made eye contact with her family and non-battling friends before taking the first move.

"Chary, combination 3 on Blastiose!" she declared.

"Respond with Hydro Pump now!" Mai instructed her Blastiose a in deep, serious tone.

"Metagross, you use Iron Claw on that Raichu", Anika told her Pokémon.

"Metaaaaaa" it answered, charging at the Raichu.

Raichu dodged Metagross' Iron Claw attack and responded with a powerful thunderbolt, which did some obvious damage to the partial steel-type. Meanwhile Chary's combination of seismic toss and flamethrower was effective, but so was her opponent's hydro pump. The announcer made a rude announcement how the blue team was 'foolish' for using their steel type to battle the Raichu and the fire type to battle the Blastiose. They didn't realize that the kids had a plan.

"Go Soledad and Anika! Kick their red behinds!" Jocelyn screamed.

"Flaaaaaa!" her Pokémon joined in.

"Plussssllllle!"

"Minnnnunnnn!"

Plusle and Minun, as well as Benny, Jocelyn, and the rest of the non-battling Pokémon (minus Sandshrew) came out to watch the day's events and were give TR fans and pom-poms, handmade by Jocelyn and her parents. They all cheered even louder as Anika and Soledad started to make a comeback.

"Charrrrrrr!" Chary screamed as she forcefully smashed Blastiose into Raichu.

"Perfect, now Metagross, use psychic to confuse Raichu! Have him use his last bit of energy to thundershock Blastiose!" Anika instructed.

"Metaaagrosssss gross gro", Metagross chanted as it took control of the Raichu and carried out Anika's plan. Both of the red team's Pokémon were declared unable to battle.

"Yes! They did it! And they were so impressive too", Jay said to his teammates "Now it's our turn, Amb".

Soledad and Anika returned Metagross and Chary, as was the official rules of the Pokémon League, and they stepped of the trainers' platform. Jay and Amber got up to take their place, high fiving them and whispering 'congrats' as they walked by.

"Nice Work", June and Takeshi told Soledad and Anika when they return to their spots behind the trainers' platform.

"Thanks. It felt great. I never thought I would enjoy battling and competing like this. It's a nice change of pace", Anika responded.

The announcer announced the trainers' names, and the names of their Pokémon, and then signaled for them to begin. Jay released Togekiss and Amber released Pip. Their opponents, Jezz and Bridget, released a Vileplume and Magmar, respectively. This time it was the blue team's turn to go first.

"Magmar, take on that Togekiss. Burn it with flamethrower", Bridget said nastily.

"Maggggggg", it obliged.

"Vileplume, razor leave at that Pikachu", Jezz instructed in a delicate and slightly accented tone.

"Pip, fire electro balls nonstop on the Vileplume, and dodge everything", Amber instructed.

"Pi, Pikachuuu", Pip answered as he got to work. The audience seemed impressed by the size and speed of the spheres of electricity he could create, all while avoiding nearly every single razor leaf that came his way.

"And you use your hidden power on Magmar", Jay instructed Togekiss.

"Togggggekissss", the majestic Pokémon sang.

Togekiss easily avoided Magmar's flamethrower and soared above it. Togekiss then used its hidden ability, and dosed the fire type with its 'attract'. The female Magmar was immediately infatuated with both Pip and Togekiss, the only two male Pokémon nearby, since all the other trainers other then those in the frist few rows of the audience were required to keep their Pokémon in their balls unless they were battling. Magmar then got resentful towards its female partner, the Vileplume, who was still attacking Pip. It stopped trying to hurt Togekiss and started burning Vileplume to defend the Pikachu. Vileplume was declared unable to battle, and Magmar was disqualified for attacking her partner.

"He's a genius! Look Jessie he's a genius!" James cried excitedly.

"I know he must be the best trainer here!" Jessie agreed enthusiastically.

"Jay you are the bestest!" Jocelyn cried.

Everyone in the audience, including their own friends and the rest of their family smirked and gave Jessie and James the 'they are crazy' look as they danced around with Jocelyn. Jay looked briefly embarrassed, but was then distracted by his friends congratulating him and Amber.

"That was great Jay, good job. That was a smart move. Neither Pip nor Togekiss was even injured", said Soledad. "We need to pay more attention to you".

"Thanks, but the credit should all go to Togekiss. After all, he did the work, I just told him about it really", Jay answered.

"You did good too Amber. Pip was able to weaken Vileplume and resist those razor leaves. He is really strong compare to the average Pikachu", Anika told her. "And trust me, I have seen a lot of Pikachu".

"Pay attention, June and Takeshi are up now", Soledad told them, redirecting their attention to the trainers' platform.

"Alright, I choose Typhlosion!" Takeshi announced.

"And I choose Venasaur!" said June.

"Venosaurrrrrrrr"

"Tyyyyy Floooooo"

Their opponents, Reena and Ashley, released a Muk and a Glacion.

"Combination 2 on Muk!" June yelled nervously. She didn't like the battling Muk, but at least ice type moves are not very effective against fire, so Takeshi should at least do well.

"Muk, sludge shot!" her opponent responded.

Venasaur used its vine whip to smack the shots of sludge before it got into its eyes, and then it released a super powerful sweet scent that affected both opponents. Meanwhile Takeshi's Typhlosion and Glacion were tackling one another.

"Come on Glacion! Don't let that sweet scent daze you! Get up and fire another ice beam at Typhlosion!" Reena yelled at her Pokémon.

"Glacccci!" The ice type cried out. It was weak in the knees, but it managed to get an ice beam out, and it hit Typhlosion right in the eyes.

"Oh no, Typhlosion!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Tyyyyy!" the Pokémon roared.

Typhlosion blindly fired a flamethrower that hit Glacion. The eevolution, however, was able to dodge the second one, and it took advantage of Typhlosion's temporary blindness to do an extreme ice punch, twice. It was about to issue a third one, but the official declared Typhlosion unable to battle. Takeshi returned to the bench.

"I am a horrible teammate!" he lamented to his friends. "I left June and Venasaur up there all alone to battle two Pokémon".

"Its okay, we are already ahead. And June can handle this. Even if she doesn't win, she'll be fine", Soledad assured him.

June had Venasaur use sweet scent and leech seed on both opponents at once. Glacion kept on trying to get Venasaur in the eyes with its ice beam like it did with Typhlosion, but she refused to let in do that.

"Keep going June!" Iris yelled.

"Yeah keep going!" her little sisters Luna and Ines repeated.

"She is doing so well. Look at how advanced Venasaur is!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "It was just a baby 10 ½ months ago. Go June!"

"Flaaa Freeeeeee!"

"You can do it June, you've worked so hard!" Cilan called out to her.

June looked up into the audience briefly, the returned her eyes to the battlefield.

"Body Slam, go two for one!" she commanded.

"Wow that's a risky move", Soledad commented.

"I hope it works", Anika replied.

Muk was naturally a slow moving Pokémon, and Glacion was still partially trapped from Venasaur's leech seed attack. Reena and Ashley had both their Pokémon relentlessly fire shots of muk and ice at Venasaur, but that didn't stop the body slam. Venasaur got them.

"And Glacion and Muk are both out of this match. The victory of this battle goes to the blue team!" the announcer declared.

"We did it!" Everyone cheered together once June returned to the bench.

"And we only lost one Pokémon. We got almost a perfect score, that means we must be one of the top teams", said Jay.

"I am sorry I messed up our perfect score", said Takeshi sheepishly.

"Oh forget it. There was nothing you could have about it. You did awesome otherwise. And we still did great and had fun, so it doesn't matter", June replied.

"That felt great, I can't believe it. We are practically champions already! I can practically taste it!" Soledad exclaimed.

"Does that mean we can get a victory lunch?" asked Amber.

"I would like that", said Anika.

"Me too. But we have to get our ribbons first" Jay reminded everybody. "Guys, we just made it into the top five!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Epilogue continued in chapter 55, part 3


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Epilogue: Part 3

March 2, 2033

The following day was the biggest yet, for it was the second to last day of the Conference. After this, the only people who would be passing on would be the very best groups and individuals. Everyone was nervous and excited, and though they knew deep down that there was a good chance that one of the more experienced teams would take home the title prize, their previous victories gave them enough assurance to move forward with more confidence than they had when they had first arrived at the Indigo Plateau. Now all the kids, as well as Nolan and Lexi, were back at the Pokémon Center, this time picking up their Pokémon, and June, after their pre-battle checkups.

"How was it?" Takeshi asked as June came into view, a Nurse Joy, Blissey, Chansey, and Wigglytuff by her side.

"It is so cool back there. This Pokémon Center has a lot of neat equipment, stuff that the other smaller Pokémon centers don't have yet. And they have Blissey, Chansey, and Wigglytuff help treat the patients, just like Delia does. And not all the nurses her are Joys either," she responded.

"It's true. There are all kinds of nurses and doctors work here. Male and female, and many of them don't look anything like me or my many relatives," Nurse Joy explained.

"That is good news. You can work wherever you want, if you still want to be a nurse. And it doesn't matter that you don't look anything like Nurse Joy," Takeshi replied.

"Even if all nurses were Joys, it wouldn't make a difference. No one could stop you. As long as you could pass the tests and prove yourself, there is no reason why you would not be allowed to work at a Pokémon Center," Joy told June.

"That is good to know. Thank you."

Everyone picked up their Pokeballs and released their Pokémon.

"Pikachuuuuuu!"

"Venasaurrrr"

"Beedrillllllll"

"Bayleef Baayy!"

"They all look happy to see you," Nurse Joy commented. "And they all look great and ready for your big battle today. Good luck."

"Thank you!" the kids all replied in unison.

"Whose Pokeball is this?" Anika asked, holding up a blue master ball that was left on the cart.

"That's mine!" Amber and Jay exclaimed together. They both reached forward at the same time to grab it. Jay let Amber take it.

"What's in there?" asked Soledad. "I don't remember you having a master ball. And why did you both say it was yours?"

"It's our secret weapon. We will show you later," Amber responded.

"Yeah, what she said," Jay added.

"Whatever," Soledad sighed. The others just looked at one another and shrugged.

"So, you are definitely starting with Bayleef instead of Togekiss for this one, how come?" Tamaki asked Jay. "Togekiss has fought in every battle of the Conference so far with you and has brought you excellent luck".

"Togekiss is amazing, but I want to give him a break. That is why I will start off with Bayleef. I will only use Togekiss if I really need to, and for the finals. Togekiss will just be my backup for now."

"You are confident we are going to make it all the way to the final round then," said Amber. "That's good."

"Pikapi," Pip agreed as he climbed onto Amber's shoulder.

"And I am doing the same thing and use one of my other Pokémon instead of relying so much on Chary and Wigglytuff," said Soledad. "I want to give them a rest. After all, we have a lot of Pokémon to use in the final group round."

"Who are you going to use?" June inquired.

"It has been a while since I had an official battle with Parasect," Soledad answered. "I have been training especially hard with this one Parasect for a long time, and she is ready. She always wins in practice battles, and usually has even more endurance then Chary, which most people would not expect from a Parasect."

"I want to use my Beedril, who I got as a Weedle, and Vileplume, who I raised since he was an Oddish," Takeshi announced. "But we need three each, and I am not sure who else to start out with. I gave Nurse Joy my top ten strongest Pokémon so that they could all get checkups. I decided I would decide later. Now it is later and I still haven't decided."

"I did something similar. I gave Nurse Joy fifteen of my Pokémon. I want to use my Julip. He is one of my newest, but still, it's been a few months, and he is rare so he will catch a lot of people off guard," said Anika. "I am going to start with him, but I don't know who else to include."

"No wonder their appointments took so long, even with all these doctors and nurses working here. I gave Nurse Joy twenty of my Pokémon," Jay confessed.

"You should pick your Pokémon based on your teammates' types," Nolan advised. "There are eighteen different types, six of you, and you each need to pick three Pokémon. You can look to see what Pokémon the other team has. Of course, you won't be able to know which Pokémon they will actually decide to use, but you can try to guess. For example, it might be good to know that if they have a lot of powerful water types, then you should go for fewer of your fire and ground types and use more of your electric and grass types."

"I see what you mean. That is great advice. Thanks Nolan," said Soledad. "Let's write this down."

The group gathered at a table in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. June got some paper and a pen from the Nurse Joy standing at the welcome desk and then returned to her friends. Jay already had his laptop out, and was researching their opponents' Pokémon.

"Anika and Soledad have the strongest steel types, Metagross and Magnezone, level one-hundred," said Jay. "List them under steel. Their team only has one steel type, and they might not even use it."

Amber, Tamaki, and Takeshi looked over Jay's shoulder.

"I want to use Vileplume," Takeshi decided. "I thought about it a lot. They only have two bug types, and we can take care of them with our other Pokémon, like Chary and Typhlosion."

"I want to use my favorite grass type too," said Jay.

"There, we already have four Pokémon," June announced as she wrote down the names.

"While you all work this out, Nolan and I and going to the Pokémon Park. We have been so busy helping you all out that we haven't spent much time doing anything else," Lexi told the kids. "And my mom brought my little brother and the Pokémon that I had left at my house. They want to spend some time with me."

"Good luck. Call us if you need any help," said Nolan. "Bye."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"See ya."

"Thank you!"

"No problem," Lexi and Nolan each responded before they left the building.

The kids spent the next two hours trying to figure out which Pokémon to use and in which order they should introduce them. Jay and Amber also revealed their 'secret weapon' to the group, and the others agreed to keep it a secret to their friends and family as well. They did all of this while Lexi, Nolan, and a handful of their Pokémon left to get some fresh air.

"I was expecting this place to be more crowded," Lexi remarked as they entered the park. "Maybe since it is almost lunch time and the we are already near the finals, there aren't as many people out."

Lexi's Vibrava, Salamence, and Pidgeot were soaring across the sky, and when they spotted her and Nolan, they descended and landed near them. Her Vileplume, Venasaur, and Wartortle, who were drinking and playing in a small nearby pond, noticed Lexi and also came up to them. Lexi's mother and little brother Will followed the Pokémon and the greeted the two teens with a hug.

"Where are all your Pokémon, Nolan?" Will questioned. "I want to see them too!"

"I left them at home, in the Oak Lab. I didn't bring them because I knew I wouldn't have that much time to spend with them, and I knew they would get more attention out here," he explained. "But my parents are coming with Nadia in an hour or so, and they are going to bring Blastoise, Abra, and Cactnea. And I have with me a few new Pokémon. Do you want to see?"

"Yes!" the six-year-old exclaimed.

Nolan reached into his back pocket and took out three Pokeballs. He tossed them out one by one.

"Alakazam!"

"Drowwwwwzeee"

"Shellder!"

"Cool!" said Will. The child held up a red Pokedex and scanned each one. "I never saw an Alakazam live before, only in magazines and in videogames and on TV! And I never got to touch a Sheller."

Will stuck the Pokedex back into his tiny backpack and poked Sheller's shell. Then he laughed.

"Mom, why did Professor Oak give him a Pokedex? Is he going to travel soon?" Lexi inquired.

Lexi's little brother was almost seven years old, but he had always been terrified of traveling. He hating being away from home for more than a few days at a time, and never went anywhere without at least one parent. Lexi couldn't imagine him leaving home to go on a Pokémon journey the way Jocelyn and Benny had, at least not anytime soon.

"No, but as you know he loves looking for Pokémon. He wants to take pictures of them and learn more about them," her mother answered. "Professor Oak gave him one for a belated birthday present."

"It's really fun to use," Will told them. "I already have over 300 Pokémon registered in here."

"Wow. That's a lot," she noted.

"Do you want to go find Benny and Jocelyn?" Lexi's mother asked. "You know that they are around here somewhere."

Will shook his head 'no'. He was also very shy around most other kids, even his own neighbors and people he had talked to many times before.

"Let's hang out here. The kids who are battling have a lot of work to do before their next match, which is coming up real fast, and we want to give them their space so that they can concentrate," Nolan suggested.

"Ok," Will replied. He started talking to and playing with Wartortle, who let him ride on the back of his shell.

"How are they doing?" Lexi's mother asked.

"They are doing great. They are all motivated and a bit nervous, but it doesn't seem like the nervousness is consuming them," Lexi replied.

"They are all very prepared, and they have many different Pokémon too," Nolan added. "Not all of them are Kanto Pokémon, either, which will give them an advantage. Most trainers here, especially the younger ones, only train Pokémon from the region in which the tournament is being held."

"Tell them I wish them luck. Hopefully all their hard work will pay off," she responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quick AN: I mentioned Nolan and Lexi's siblings briefly in the Character Profiles and I think once or twice other than that. Anyway, I will probably include them in future fics, since they are the same age as some other minor side characters I created, unless of course you all don't want me to :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now 2:00 pm and time for the second to last day of the group battle rounds to begin. After spending hours trying reach a decision, and looking over the now hundreds of Pokémon the six of them carried between them, they decided which eighteen of them they were going to use. Once again, they were dubbed the 'blue team', and the other side was dubbed the 'red team'.

"Look at them. They look evil," Amber remarked as she squinted at their opponents.

Jay followed her eyes. There was a pale, chubby boy with green hair who looked to be about ten years old, a tall Japanese girl with hot pink and purple hair who looked like she was fourteen or fifteen, a black girl with long dark hair that was braided who also looked about ten, two really tan boys with blue hair who looked like they were siblings, maybe twelve and fourteen years old, and lastly was a kid that was unmistakably Jezz.

"No one can 'look evil'," June chided.

She looked to see what Jay and Amber were staring at and noticed Jezz.

"That kid!" Jay exclaimed. "That boy was on the other team. He had the Vileplume!"

"You are right Jay. That is definitely the same person. But how? I thought you could only be on one team," June responded.

"According to the official rules, you can be on as many teams as you want, but no two teams can share more than one person," Soledad explained. "I didn't mention it before, because I didn't think it was important, but I did see Jezz on two other teams. He was with a completely different group of kids at least twice before."

"I guess that is a good idea for people who need a sixth person. Maybe he is a nice guy helping people out," Jay mused. "You know, like five friends show up and they need a sixth person, so he steps in".

"Or maybe not," Amber replied. "Maybe he just keeps ditching his real friends so that he can reach the top without them".

"It doesn't matter. We still know what Pokémon they are probably going to use, this doesn't invalidate our research," Anika reminded them.

"It's just weird I think. The Jocelyn-Jay kid seems to pop up everywhere," Takeshi added.

"Please don't call him that!" Jay cried. "He doesn't look like Jocelyn and me that much!"

Jay continued to stare at Jezz, and a smile formed on his face. Amber noticed this and started to get nervous, but before she had a chance to say anything, the announcer started to speak. He welcomed the audience and advised them to be quiet so that they could begin the next match. Everyone was silent and got into position. They had already planned out what they were going to do, as far as which trainer was going to fight whom, depending on which one went up first. They had the advantage; the red side had to reveal their Pokémon first. After half time, however, it switched and then the blue team would have to reveal their Pokémon first. Also, because the blue side had earned fewer points than the red side, they were disadvantaged because the red side could lose up to three quarters of their Pokémon before the blue side was declared the winner, but the blue side would have to retain almost all of their Pokémon if they wanted to earn enough points to make it to the absolute final round. Needless to say, the pressure was on.

The girl with the pink and purple hair, Melissa, was up first. She chose a Vanilluxe. Soledad decided to go first with her Magnezone.

"You got this," her teammates whispered to her as she got ready to fight.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

Soledad was shaking as she got up onto the platform. Though she had ultimately won eight gym badges, her mind kept on going back to all her past failures, those times she didn't get the badge when everyone else had. Though she would never say it out loud, she knew she was far more experienced then her other teammates, except for maybe Anika, because she had traveled so much further, trained a greater variety of Pokémon, and had done many different types of contests and competitions that were different from battling. Her father was also a researcher and her mother a coordinator, so she even had more knowledge than most ten-year olds did before they started their first journey. She tried to let go of her negative thoughts and released her Pokémon, the ball nearly slipping out of her hand as she let her go.

"Vanilluxe, use Blizzard, high power go!" Melissa ordered.

"Magnezone, counter it with Sonic Boom!" Soledad cried out.

Magnezone's sonic boom knocked over Vanilluxe. Its blizzard still reached the steel and electric type, but it had very little effect, whereas the Magnezone's attack had greatly injured its opponent. Melissa asked Vanilluxe to try tackle. Soledad countered it with another tackle.

"She has the advantage. She should do well with this," Gary said to Dawn.

"Go Soledad!"

"Think of how far you've come!"

"You can do it too Magnezone!"

Magnezone lifted Vanilluxe up with its gravity force and smashed it against the side of the arena. Everyone in the audience cheered louder as Vanilluxe got up and shot more ice beams at Magnezone. Magnezone thunder shocked it a few times. Soledad and Melissa's friends kept on cheering them on, and soon both sides were just screaming at one another. Soledad could also hear her parents and friends who were sitting in the audience, and the pressure started to build up.

"Gravity force, one more time!" Soledad screamed.

"Use Harden and Icicle Spear!" Melissa yelled.

This time gravity force had no effect on Vanilluxe because its defensive power was too high. The icicle spear hit Magnezone directly, and the Pokémon fainted.

"No way!" Amber yelled. "Steel types aren't supposed to be weak to ice types!"

"Type differences don't always matter. And even though Magnezone was very advanced, sometimes these things happen. Hasn't your dad ever told you that?" Jay said to Amber.

"He has…I just never saw it on this level before," she replied.

"It's alright, she still has a two Pokémon to use," said June. "She can make a comeback, we are just getting started."

"Ok, ok," Soledad said to herself. "Come on out, Parasect."

"Para para secccct!," the Pokémon hissed.

Everyone looked at one another anxiously. They knew Soledad had Parasect on her, but they didn't think she would try to use it against Vanilluxe. Melissa smirked and laughed a little, as did some of the other members of the red team.

"Go Soledad and Parasect you can do it!" Jocelyn screamed.

"Flaafy Flaafy Flaaaaa!" Flaafy joined in.

"I hope she knows what she is doing," Michio whispered to Annastasia. "Soledad should know better than to use a bug and grass type against a very powerful ice type."

"I think she has a plan," Annastasia whispered back. "It's Soledad, don't forget. She isn't an average eleven-year-old. She is the daughter of two champion trainers, and an excellent student of their work."

" _She also messes up under pressure_ ," Michio thought to himself.

"Vanilluxe, ice beam!" Melissa commanded.

"Parasect, combination five," Soledad responded.

"Vanniiiilllll!"

"Pa Parasecccct"

Parasect used double team, confusing Vanilluxe. While Vanilluxe was trying to figure out which Pokémon to attack, Parasect snuck up on her opponent and used crab hammer. The audience was stunned.

"Look at that folks! That Parasect knows some unusual tricks!" the announcer declared in amazement.

Melissa let out a frustrated sigh. "Vanilluxe, don't let it distract you, more ice beam!"

"Parrrasect!" Parasect hissed as it shot mushroom spores at Vanilluxe. The Pokémon retreated.

"Great job, Parasect. Now try combination 3," Soledad instructed.

"Blizzard and tackle Vanilluxe!" Mellissa yelled.

Parasect rolled into a ball and headed straight for Vanilluxe. The blizzard attack did not even hit Parasect directly, and Vanilluxe was knocked out before it could use tackle.

"And unless my eyes deceive me, I'd say that Parasect just knocked out that Vanilluxe with a rollout attack. Amazing!" The announcer declared.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle," the official announced.

"They did it. Go Parasect!" June cheered. The others joined her in cheering.

"Good, now they each have two Pokémon left," said Jay.

"Parasect is more powerful than I thought," Amber commented.

"I had no idea. It's awesome though," said Takeshi.

"I choose Electrabuzz!" Melissa announced as she threw out her second Pokeball.

"Take a break for now," Soledad told Parasect as she returned the Pokémon to her ball. "I choose Donphan!"

"Now that's a good choice," said Michio. "Even though that Parasect was…well…you know."

"I think she got that Donphan in Hoenn, when she was doing a Geo-catching project for Professor Birch. She told me about it, but this is my first time seeing it," Annastasia replied.

"Me too," said Jocelyn. "Go Donphan and Soledad!"

"Feee Flaa feee!"

"Argh. Thunder punch Electrabuzz!" Melissa instructed irritably. She clearly was not expecting a Donphan. And Soledad's Donphan was above average size.

As anticipated, the thunder punch had very little effect, especially since Soledad had asked her to use harden.

"Great work. Now use that roll-out!" Soledad told her Pokémon.

"Phan, Donphan!" the female Donphan exclaimed, charging at her opponent.

"Use Double team," said Melissa.

Donphan missed her target, and Soledad had her try earthquake. It shook the whole ground, even the audience in the bleachers.

"That is some attack," June commented as she grabbed something to hold on to.

"Both my Tauros know earthquake, but Donphan's is much more powerful," Jay replied. "They must have practiced it a ton of times, and worked on raising the attack status."

The earthquake attack injured Electrabuzz. Melissa decided to return it and decided to reveal her third Pokémon, a Tangela.

"Vine whip, Tangela," she instructed.

"Use Harden," Soledad told Donphan.

Even though harden had weakened the effect of the vine whip, it still clearly affected Donphan. Soledad had her tackle the opponent. Melissa had Tangela use constrict, which trapped the Donphan before she could start her attack. Soledad was unsure of what to do next, and had Donphan try rapid spin. It worked, as the enormous Donphan was too much for the Tangela.

"Now use that tackle!" Soledad yelled.

Donphan used tackle, this time completely unrestrained, and a few seconds later Tangela was declared unable to battle. Soledad smiled up at the audience, making brief eye contact with everyone in her party.

"Yes! She can really make a comeback. One more Pokémon to go and she will win the first sub-round for her team," said Nolan. "She did a smart thing, leaving us for a bit to follow her heart. She wouldn't probably wouldn't have gotten all those Pokémon, or that confidence, if she hadn't done that."

"It was a sad to watch her leave the group for a while, but perhaps it was the best thing for her in the end," Lexi responded.

Melissa reintroduced Electrabuzz. Soledad kept Donphan out.

"She planned this," said Takeshi.

"Probably," June responded.

"Electrabuzz, give it your most powerful electro ball!" Melissa commanded.

"Donphan, double team then rollout," Soledad instructed.

Double team was not a typical move set for a heavy Pokémon like Donphan, but it was like her father had told her: if she trained hard enough, almost any Pokémon could learn almost any move. The rollout missed Electrabuzz, who decided to do a double team of his own. She asked Donphan to prepare a tackle for the second her opponent's double team stopped. And she did.

"Electrabuzz is unable to battle!" the official announced.

"We did it!" Soledad cheered.

Soledad felt so relieved. Now she didn't have to worry about screwing things up unless they made it to the very last round. If they won that, then they would be champions. But at least for now, her only task was to cheer on her friends.

"Great job! You did it! We knew you'd give us a great show", said Anika. "You are a great battler. An all-around Pokémon pioneer."

"Thanks Anika," Soledad responded.

"Soledad, I hope I do as well as you did. That was incredible," Jay told her as he got ready to take his turn.

"Just stay calm and be yourself," she responded. "You can do this, Jay. I believe in you."

"Everyone keeps telling me that!" he exclaimed. "Oh, Soledad, I am so glad you think that much of me!"

"Then listen to us and kill it out there!" Amber yelled back. "Oh, and the two-minute grace period is almost up, so get moving, Jay, before I have to push you up there."

The official called Jay and his opponent to the trainer's platform. As he expected, he was faced with Jezz. He had spent so much time looking at his opponent's Pokémon, that he didn't bother to view his profile picture or name. Jezz smiled at him.

"You look familiar," Jezz said in his slight southern drawl. At least it sounded southern to Jay. He also thought it sounded somewhat fancy, like it was partly British or something.

"Yeah Ditto," Jay said back nervously.

"I choose my lovely Delcatty," Jezz announced elegantly.

"Um…I choose…um Bayleef," Jay responded, tossing out Bayleef's Pokeball. It practically fell to the ground, and Bayleef had a bit of a hard time getting out of it.

"Dellllllca dell!"

"Bayyleee baayy…."

"Why is Jay all distracted? He should be focused!" Jocelyn grumbled. "Come on Jay! Get it together!"

"Jess, does that boy look familiar to you?" James asked.

Jessie focused on Jezz, particularly his hair and eyes.

"No, not at all," she responded after a few seconds.

James, Meowth, Lucy, Lily, Logan, Rumika, Annastasia, and Michio groaned.

"Dat boy looks like Jocelyn and Jay smushed into one kid," Meowth explained. "I didn't say nuthin' de last time weeze saw him, 'cuz weeze did have very good seats, but now I see it clear."

"So, if Jay dyes his hair again and wears colored contacts then he'd have a look alike, but so what?" Jessie responded. "They aren't that similar. Jay is obviously much more handsome then that brat."

"Jay doesn't seem to think that he is too bad looking though," Lily snickered. "He has that look in his eyes. You know, that look. You better find out if they are related, and soon."

Everyone sighed. They decided to ignore Lily for now, though as they watched the rest of the match, they paid extra attention to Jay's expressions. Meanwhile Jay was winning. His Bayleef had knocked out Delcatty after just a few moves. Jezz chose a Furfrou next.

"Okay Bayleef. We should be able to handle this one too", Jay told his Pokémon. "Furfrou like to bite, scratch and tackle, so avoid getting too close. Use razor leaf, vine whip, and stun spores."

"Bay," Bayleef answered. She released poisonous spores into the air.

"Frou Fur Frou!" Furfrou barked as it ran towards them, seemingly unaffected by the poisonous attack.

"Bite!" Jezz instructed.

"Vine whip hurry!" Jay responded. He was caught off guard. He felt distracted, confused, and dizzy, and he had a feeling it wasn't from the stun spores.

"Bay Bay!"

"Frouuuu!"

The vine whip protected Bayleef twice, but on the third attempt at bite, Furfrou succeeded. Bayleef looked very weak, and Jay looked like he didn't know what he was doing.

"What is up with him? Is he sick?" asked June. "He didn't tell us earlier."

"I don't think he is sick," said Soledad knowingly.

"Oh, he is sick alright", Amber replied angrily. "Love sick, that is…. Hey Jay!"

Jay spun around at the sound of Amber's voice. June, Takeshi, Anika, and Soledad tried to quiet her so that she didn't distract Jay further, but it didn't work.

"Stop daydreaming and focus! We don't have time for this now!" she screamed.

Jay blushed and then returned to the battle. He returned Bayleef and released one of his Tauros.

"Amber knows how to get Jay back on track," June commented. "Why are you yelling at him though? I thought yelling at him when he's nervous make him more nervous."

"He isn't _that_ nervous," Amber responded. "He has a crush on his opponent".

"It's true. That is Jay's crush face. You live too far away to know about it," said Soledad. "But Amber and I know it well. Very, very, well."

"Well I hope he doesn't lose because of it," June anxiously replied.

"Me neither. Yell at him some more, Amb," Takeshi suggested.

"I will if he keeps making that face. You can count on it," Amber assured them.

Jay's Tauros managed to defeat Furfrou, much to his friends and family's delight. Jay felt uncharacteristically guilty as his opponent returned his fallen Pokémon and released what he knew would be his last battler, a Vileplume.

"Dere's dat Vileplume. I don't like dis," Meowth commented. "Cuz yous all know who else like Vileplume."

"I don't like this either. I am going to have to do a little bit of research on this Jezz," said Rumika. She pulled out her laptop. "Lucy, wanna give me a paw?"

"Yep," the Purrloin replied. "But later. I want to see how this ends."

Jay returned Tauros and released Togekiss.

"Sorry Togekiss, I wanted to give you a break, but you are the only Pokémon I have who knows some really good psychic moves," he told his partner.

"Toge Togekisssss," Togekiss chanted, forgiving him. Togekiss looked ready to fight.

"Leech seed attack Vileplume!" Jezz commanded.

"Togekiss, use combination two," said Jay.

Togekiss glided across the area, avoiding the leech seed attack by just a foot. Togekiss was using hypnosis on Vileplume as it flew around gracefully, but Jezz couldn't tell. Togekiss then returned to Jay and perched next to him.

"Perfect, he is right there. Now Vileplume, stun spore," Jezz instructed.

Vileplume yawned and sat down. It picked at the arena's soft green grass and hummed to itself. Jezz's face fell.

"Vileplume, what are you doing!" Jezz cried. "You never did anything like this before!"

"If Vileplume doesn't listen to his trainer, then it will be disqualified," the official reminded Jezz and the audience.

"Vileplume please!" Jezz pleaded.

Vileplume yawned again. The Conference had a 'two-minute rule'. With the exception of sanctioned breaks, no Pokémon could retreat or refuse to battle for more than two minutes during an official match. If a Pokémon refuses to battle, it has to be returned and replaced with another one who will, or that trainer's Pokémon is disqualified. Jezz was out of options, and his two minutes were up.

"Vileplume refuses to battle. Jay Morgan and his Togekiss are the winners!" the official announced.

"Jay did it. I don't know how exactly, but he did it!" Takeshi cheered.

"Togekiss' confused that Vileplume, that's how," Soledad happily explained. "It was a very clever thing to do. Togekiss is a great addition to anyone's team."

"Yeah, it's a good thing Togekiss was there," said Amber.

She noticed Jay was walking over them from the trainers' platform a little too slowly, and he kept looking back at Jezz as he did so. It bothered her more than she cared to admit.

"Well I am up next. Wish me luck guys," said June.

"Good luck!" the five of them responded in harmony.

"Thank you," she replied. "I will try my best."

Everyone clapped and cheered for June as the announcer called out her and her opponents' names. She was up against the younger of the two blue haired siblings, a boy named Kane. He revealed his Pokémon first. It was a Purrloin.

 _"I didn't expect him to use the Purrloin, not when he has many other Pokémon that are trained to a higher level,"_ June thought to herself. "I choose Raticate!"

"Ratticaddde!"

"Purrrrrrrrloin…."

"I wonder if this Purrloin is going to have more move that you, Logan. It should, since you have zero," Lily sniggered.

Logan hardly knew any attacks, just a few that his mother had showed him, and he wasn't very good at any of them. But then again, Lily was the same way.

"You should talk. You only skills are being able to talk people to death and be able to eat four times as much food as a normal Meowth before you puke," he retorted.

"Dat was a good burn kid. I'm proud of ya," Meowth told Logan.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and he reciprocated. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to watch the battle. Out on the battlefield, Kane's Purrloin and June's Raticate were fighting face-to-face, fury swiping each other mercilessly.

"Cat versus rat, and the rat is bigger than the cat," said Anika. "I am surprised Purrloin isn't using any dark type moves."

Immediately after Anika had spoken, the Purrloin leapt backwards and started to fire shadowballs at Raticate. June had Raticate dodge them all.

"Great job, keep going Raticate. You are very fast, the fastest Pokémon I have, you can do it!" she encouraged him.

"Rattttta," he responded.

"Now Tail Whip!" June commanded.

Raticate jumped high into the air, avoiding Purrloin's shadowballs. It whipped Purrloin right across the arena, knocking it out.

"Yay June! You did it! Who says normal types can't rule?" Takeshi cheered.

Kane released a Graveler next. June returned Raticate and released Seaking. The enormous fish flopped straight into the small pond that was located underneath the trainer's platform.

"This is going to be interesting. It is the first time any of our kids has used a pure water type," Misty commented. "I had a feeling June was going to use that enormous Seaking sooner or later. It's very powerful, stronger than some of mine even."

"I have been looking forward to this too. It is the only one of June's Pokémon I haven't seen in battle", Iris responded.

"That is true for me as well," said Cilan.

Kane was busy rethinking his choice, but according to the official League rules, after a trainer releases a Pokémon, it must issue at least two attacks before that trainer returns it. He had no choice but to try it out, and dodging didn't count.

"Seaking, water gun!" June commanded.

"Dodge it Graveler, then try tackle," Kane instructed nervously.

Graveler avoided the water gun attack quite easily, but it was hesitant to get in the pool for tackle attack. Seaking kept trying to shoot it with water. Eventually it got a hit, and Graveler fell in.

"This is perfect. June really made a good choice by including Seaking on her team," said Soledad.

"All that hard decision making that we did in the Pokémon center earlier today clearly paid off, so far at least," Anika replied. "Nolan gave us some great advice."

Graveler tried to tackle Seaking while it was in the water, but Seaking's horn attack and the fact that Graveler couldn't swim made that impossible. Graveler nearly drowned, and was declared unable to battle.

"They are doing amazing. Almost halfway done and so far, so good," Lexi said to the others. "I am so proud of them."

"Me too. They have grown a lot from when I started training with them," said Rita. "June was always so nervous and clumsy. Now she doesn't let her nerves get the best of her."

"I always knew they would do well, but I honestly didn't think they would make it this far. Good for them," Annastasia added.

June's opponent chose a Dragonite as his last Pokémon. June looked nervous, but not surprised.

"He obviously saved the best for last. That was something I always did too," said Nolan.

"Same," Michio replied.

"We don't know how high of a level that Dragonite is at. After all, that kid doesn't look much older than June. He looks like he is thirteen or fourteen at most," said Lexi. "And June and I know our Dragon types."

Meanwhile, the adults in their party—namely the Morgans—were still trying to make sense of Jezz.

"Any update on dat Jezz kid Rumika?" Meowth asked, trying to be discrete.

"Ooh whatcha find?" Lily prodded. She climbed over Jessie, James, and Meowth in order to look over her shoulder and into her laptop.

"Nothing yet really. This kid seems to have come out of nowhere," Rumika answered. She shut her laptop. "Oh well."

"You are just going to give up?" Lily, Logan, and Meowth asked incredulously.

"Nah, I'll still look. I will just wait until later, when I have all my stuff with me. Besides, I am here to watch the kids, not to spy," she responded.

Everyone looked back at June. Her Seaking had dodged almost every single one of Dragonite's ice beams, and it seemed rather unaffected by the ones that did hit it. Dragonite was looking tired and weak. Seaking had managed to jump out of the water several times to body slam it, and the Dragonite took a lot of damage.

"June has this. I knew that Seaking was special the moment I caught it. I don't regret trading it with June," said Amber.

"That's nice, Amb," Jay responded.

Jay still seemed distracted, and Amber noticed he kept sneaking glances at one particular person sitting on the red team's bench, just passed the spot where June was battling.

"And Dragonite is out of the match. This round goes to June Gaulle and Seaking of the blue team!" the official declared.

June returned her Pokémon and was smiling as brightly as possible as she skipped over to meet up with the rest of her teammates. They all chatted and congratulated one another while the announcer gave his half-time commentary. He had a lot of nice things to say about the blue team. Now they were going to take a ten-minute break before doing the next three matches.

"Soledad, Jay, and June, you three were great. I really hope that Takeshi, Amber and I uphold your legacy," Anika announced. "Because that was awesome."

"It was so nerve-racking. I thought I had gotten over those pre-match jitters and the fear by now, but it still came back," Soledad confessed. "But then I remembered all the times I didn't fail, and that motivated me."

"I thought of some worse-case scenarios," said June. "I realized that if I lost, it would never be as bad as some of the worse possible things that could happen to me. And that made me feel better for some reason. I also just pretended that I was back at home, playing with my mom and all her dragon types."

"I…I don't know what I was thinking," Jay replied, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

"But we all know what you were thinking," said Amber. "You were thinking about Jezz."

Jay turned red and pushed Amber away childishly.

"No, I wasn't," he mumbled. All the girls giggled, and soon Jay joined in. "Well maybe just a little bit…"

"Well don't. Not yet anyway. Jezz keeps on team hopping. He might be on the team that we face in the finals, and we need you focused!" Amber scolded.

"Amber, don't get jealous. Jay still did a good job. Besides, there is a greater chance that Jezz won't be on the final team. I mean, he just lost in a way that was sorta embarrassing. I doubt anyone would want to choose him as their sixth person, unless they were really desperate. Also, teams that make it all the way to the top probably are composed of six people who know each other very well."

"I'm not jealous," Amber mumbled as if it was that was only thing she got out of that conversation.

"Jezz might know a lot of people very well, and that is why is he on so many teams," Jay observed. "Wait, did I really humiliate him?!"

"Kinda", June responded. "I mean, we aren't the kind of people who make fun of other kids, but you know, other people might. It's usually considered embarrassing when a Pokémon flat out ignores its trainer during an important battle. And that hypnosis attack was very discrete, it is likely that most of the audience didn't even see you do it. Jezz surely missed it."

"Oh no this is horrible," Jay whined. "I haven't even really talked to him yet and I have already messed this up."

Amber patted Jay on the back.

"There is always next time."

"Yeah Jay. Chill. You are going to be over this in a week, like usual. Don't worry about it," said Soledad.

"Maybe", Jay mumbled, though he didn't really believe it.

All their parents and siblings and a few friends came down to visit them while they waited on the bench. None of them wanted to leave the bench, worried that they might not get back in time. If not all members were present, then that team was automatically disqualified. Jay tried to slip by, but Amber and Soledad caught him and forced him to stay put.

"Jay, we are so proud", Annastasia said as she handed Rose to Jay.

"I think the babies were watching you too," said Jocelyn. "You did really good. Even though you were making the love-love faces at that other kid the whole time."

Jay once again blushed with embarrassment. Annastasia silently scolded Jocelyn for embarrassing Jay.

"You still did a good job, even if you were, um, handicapped," Annastasia giggled. "Seriously, everyone in the crowd was impressed."

"Thanks, A," Jay replied as he gave Annastasia a side hug.

There was a camera flash and a click.

"Got it," said Lily.

"That was a perfect photo," Logan commented as he looked at her camera.

"Yes. Take another," Maya requested.

"Ok. Maya, crawl up on that rock so that you are next to Jay," Lily instructed.

Maya did as she asked. Lily snapped a few more pictures.

"Can I see?" asked Jay.

"Later, when I have them printed out," Lily responded.

She and Maya left to go take more pictures of all the kids. Everyone's parents gushed compliments at their children, even the children who had yet to battle. Then the official gave them a two-minute warning, and everyone rushed back to their seats.

"Next up is Anika Miller battling for the blue team and Kai Tunub battling for the red team", the announcer declared. "Will the trainers please enter the area and step onto the trainers' platforms?"

"I wonder what tricks Anika has up her sleeve. I have only seen her battle twice before," said Annastasia.

"She can be very good, especially for someone who spends more time exploring and doing other things with Pokémon other than battling," Nolan responded.

For the second half of the matches it was the blue team's turn to introduce their Pokémon first. Anika started off with her Julip. Her opponent Kai chose a Dugtrio.

 _"He looks like he doesn't know what a Julip is. That might be why he chose a Dugtrio, which is a ground type and is weak to an ice type like Julip,"_ Anika thought to herself. " _But I have to stay alert, just in case."_

"Julip, use blizzard attack," Anika commanded.

"Juuuuulip lip!" Julip announced as it made it snow on Dugtrio.

Dugtrio got this angry look in its eye. Kai had it use mud shot. Anika was impressed at how fast the Dugtrio could fire those shots, and also how the snow from the blizzard attack didn't seem to bother it nearly as much as she thought it would.

"Julip dodge the mud, don't let it get in your eyes," Anika instructed.

It was too late. Even though Julip was a very fast runner, the large Dugtrio still managed to get a direct hit. Julip could hardly see.

"Jump in the water! It will get the mud off," Anika told her Pokémon.

"Stop it!" Kai told Dugtrio. "Throw mud in the water!"

"Dug Dug triiiiooo," the Pokémon chanted as it continuously threw mud into the water, making it impossible for Julip to clear his eyes. The Dugtrio assaulted him with another mud shot.

"Oh no!" Anika cried. "Another ice beam! More blizzard!"

None of the ice attacks seemed to be working, and Julip's vision was not good enough for an effective quick attack or tackle. The Dugtrio was too big for those moves anyway.

"Poor Julip!" cried Jocelyn. "Don't give up!"

"Don't worry Anika, just stay focused!" Soledad called out to her. "Don't let yourself get frustrated."

"That Dugtrio must be trained to handle ice attacks," said Amber. "My dad always trains his Pokémon to be effective against their natural weaknesses. He says it is one of the best ways to train Pokémon."

Julip eventually fell and was declared unable to battle. Things for the Blue Team went downhill from there. Anika managed to defeat Dugtrio with her Dragonite, only to have her Dragonite defeated by Kai's Lucario. Kai's Lucario also defeated her final Pokémon, her beloved Garchomp, which was not only one of her very first Pokémon, but also the only one she had that could mega evolve. Everyone in the audience was shocked when they lost. Anika was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, Anika", June told her as she returned to the bench. "You had the toughest opponent yet."

"I just feel so bad", she replied. "I mean, I was one of the biggest advocates for this team method, and here I go and almost screw it all up. You all have been friends forever and I just met you and I just feel so bad."

Takeshi had no choice but to leave to take his turn, but everyone else continued to try to comfort Anika.

"You just had the hardest opponent. It's like picking the short straw. You defeated at least one of his Pokémon, so we didn't lose _that_ many points. We might still be able to make a comeback. I still have my secret weapon, remember?"

"I thought it was our secret weapon?" Jay responded. "But really Anika, don't be sad. Even if this does make us lose, don't beat yourself up. We promised we wouldn't do that to ourselves."

"You are right. I am sorry. Let's cheer on Takeshi." Anika replied.

She wiped a few escaped teardrops from her cheeks and looked towards the trainers' platform. The presenter had finished announcing the competitors' names, and Takeshi released his first Pokémon. It was his Beedril. His opponent, the black girl with the many braids, released her Pokémon, a Charizard.

"This isn't good," Anika sighed.

"Takeshi's Beedril is at a very high level. Maybe this will be good," said June.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as well as they had hoped, at least for Beedril. Jacklyn, the girl with the Charizard, defeated Takeshi's Beedril in just two moves. Takeshi made a small comeback with Squirt Gun, who defeated the Charizard after a long fifteen-minute stretch. After that Takeshi returned Squirt Gun to Lily and Logan, and decided to use his Vileplume, giving the tiny water type a well-earn break. Jacklyn chose another fire type, an Arcanine.

"Flamewheel Arcanine!" Jacklyn commanded.

"Stun spore Vileplume! And watch out for that Flamewheel, be sure to dodge it," Takeshi called out to his Pokémon.

"Plllume Vileplume!"

"Arrrrrcccaninee!"

Vileplume just missed the flames by a few inches and issued its stun spore attack. The attack hit Arcanine, but the effect was minor. Takeshi noticed this and figured if he kept hitting Arcanine with the stun spore, eventually it would paralyze him like it would a smaller and/or weaker opponent.

"Keep on dodging and using stun spore. Don't stop doing that," Takeshi instructed.

"Plume," the Pokémon replied.

"I bet he saw something we didn't, because that stun spore had almost no effect, and dodging all the time is just going to tire Vileplume out," said Anika.

"I know he thought of something. I really believe in him," June replied.

"Arcanine, use ember, just ignore the stun spores," Jacklyn advised.

Arcanine did as her master instructed. Not very many people in the audience understood what Takeshi was doing.

"Add in some razor leaf," Takeshi suggested.

The razor leaves countered the embers, as Takeshi's Vileplume had spent months building resistance to fire by practicing with Typhlosion, even before it had evolved. Vileplume never stopped the stun spore attack, and eventually it got to be too much for Arcanine, just as Takeshi had hoped. The enormous fire-dog collapsed and was declared unable to battle. Now they each had one Pokémon left.

"Go Dusclops!" Jacklyn announced, releasing the first ghost type of the day. "Rock Slide!"

"Ummm razor leaf," Takeshi instructed.

Takeshi felt unsure of what to do. He wasn't very familiar with Dusclops. All he knew was that it was a ghost type that was extremely rare in Kanto, and that poison and grass Pokémon like Vileplume very weak against it. The razor leaf went right through it, having no effect at all.

"That girl looks like she is only ten! I wonder how she got a Dusclops. They are nowhere around here," Amber complained.

"Maybe her family travels a lot, or maybe it was a gift. After all, collectively about a third of our Pokémon are not Kanto natives," June sighed. "Poor Vileplume doesn't stand a chance."

"Okay Vileplume, try poison sting!" Takeshi advised. His voice was nervous and shaky.

"Dusclops, use rock slide again," Jacklyn told her Pokémon.

The rockslide attack left Vileplume greatly injured, and Takeshi was wondering if he should return him. After all, if he did, it would not only save his partner some pain, but it would also save them some points. He decided to have Vileplume try one more attack, a special one that he practiced a few times and thought might work. If that didn't work then he decided he would forfeit.

"Dark Void!" Takeshi yelled.

Everyone in the audience looked very surprised.

"Is he serious?" Brock whispered to Autumn. "Did he really teach Vileplume a dark-type move, or did he just mess up?"

"I guess we are about to find out," she replied.

Vileplume stood tall and used Dark Void. Jacklyn didn't know how to respond, and before she could react, Vileplume's attack had put her Pokémon into a deep sleep.

"No, no, no! You can't sleep now! Get up and battle!" she yelled at Dusclops.

The Pokémon didn't budge. Jacklyn glanced at her watch anxiously, no doubt remembering the two-minute rule.

"That is so smart, teaching a move like that to Vileplume," said Soledad. "It is super impressive. I have to do more of that with my Pokémon."

"Takeshi taught many of his Pokémon untraditional moves. He is the reason I learned how to teach the moves Rain Dance and Mega Bullet Seed to Venasaur when he was still an Ivysaur," June responded. "Go Takeshi!"

"Takeshi, you doing great!"

"Good Job!"

"Nice moves!"

The official disqualified Dusclops, and Takeshi won that round. He returned to his friends.

"Sorry I lost Beedril. I didn't want to put more pressure on you," he told Amber.

"It's cool. You made a great comeback. That was awesome," Amber responded. "And I am not nervous. I am excited."

Amber left to go to the trainers' platform as the official announced her name. Her opponent was the chubby green haired boy whose name she learned was Josh.

"The last battle. I am so nervous for them," said Annastasia. "They are so close to that trophy, and on their first trip to the Indigo Plateau. That in itself is an amazing accomplishment."

"We have to remind them of that in case they don't make it," said Ash. "I know what it's like to feel so close but to not make it. But they have such a great chance."

"Obviously. They wouldn't have gotten this far if that wasn't the case," Brock added.

"Alright, Talonflame I choose you!" Amber declared.

"I choose Croconaw!" Josh announced.

"Talllllllonnnnn!"

"Crocoooooonnn!"

"Combination twelve, now," Amber instructed.

Talonflame dive-bombed Croconaw, who was unsure of what to expect. Talonflame added Flamethrower, and Croconaw responded with a powerful Water Gun. The fire-bird retreated.

"Drill peck!" Amber commanded.

"More Water Gun!" Josh declared.

Talonflame hated the water, but it had gotten somewhat accustomed to it, as Amber often had it battle with her mother's water types so that it could get stronger.

The drill peck was enough to injure Croconaw to the point where Josh almost returned him. He knew his team needed all the points they could get. After one more fierce attack, he decided officially take Croconaw out of the match before too much damage was done.

"And Croconaw is out of the match," the official announced.

"Yay Amber!"

"You did it!"

"One down, two to go!"

"We are SO CLOSE!"

"I choose you, Persian!" Josh declared, releasing his second Pokémon.

"Talonflame, use ember", Amber instructed.

"And Persian, use confusion!" Josh responded.

Persian's confusion had a powerful effect on Talonflame. The bird became bewildered, and it fired flames in the wrong directions. Amber was unprepared for something like this, and she knew the only way to counter a strong confusion attack was to wait it out and hope that it wouldn't last two minutes. It did, and Talonflame was disqualified.

"That's too bad. I hate when an opponent uses confusion. It is a very frustrating move," Ash commented.

"I hate dem in general. Look at it. It dinks it's so purrfect," Meowth pouted.

Maya observed Meowth and then pulled Lily aside to whisper. "Why doesn't your dad like Persians?"

"It's a long story. He doesn't hate them really," she replied. "I think he is just jealous."

"Are you ever going to evolve then?" Maya questioned.

"Maybe. If you want to. I know my dad will like Persians then. Let's talk about this some other time. We only have one chance to watch a match like this," Lily pointed out.

"True," Maya responded.

Amber's next Pokémon was her and Jay's secret weapon. All the kids, and Misty, got very excited when they saw her take out the master ball.

"Go, Gyarados!" Amber yelled, releases the fusion.

"Garrrrrrrr!" the Pokémon roared, its voice echoing throughout the arena and causing the stands to vibrate.

"So that's the 'secret weapon'," Jocelyn said to Benny. "Sweet. But Aunt Misty, I thought they weren't allowed to use the Gyarados because it was out of control?"

"That is what I thought too. And are fusions even allowed?" Annastasia inquired. "The kids did say it was a fusion and not a regular Gyarados, right?"

"The Gyarados has been trained and tamed. Ash and I have been working with it a lot, and when Amber came to Cerulean City, she worked with it too. Jay also worked with it. It was very responsive to the kids, and has become very attached to Amber. We did explain to the president of the Pokémon League that it was a fusion, and he said there were no rules against using fusion Pokémon in these kinds of competitions. He also said there has already been a few cases of fusions being used to battle at the Indigo Plateau, in the past, before it was a common thing", Misty explained. "And the other team knows it's a fusion too, as it was registered as one."

"How is it a fusion?" Tamaki inquired. "It looks like a regular Gyarados."

"I can't tell what it is fused with," Benny added.

"Some fusions aren't physically fused with other Pokémon. They instead look like normal Pokémon but might have all the moves of a different type, without having to learn each move individually with a lot of hard work. This particular Gyarados knows psychic, dark, dragon, fire, electric, grass, steel, and even some ground type moves. Even a very hard working Gyarados has never been able to achieve all that, which is how we suspected it was a fusion in the first place," Misty told them.

"I understand. Wow. That is an amazing Pokémon. I am glad Amb is on its good side now. It's going to stand a good chance out there," Tamaki responded.

Josh returned his Persian and chose Salamence. He mega evolved it too.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Amber commanded.

"Salamence, use Dragon Tail!" Josh ordered.

The water weakened the effects of Dragon Tail. Next Amber had Gyarados use Hyperbeam.

"The fusion looks so good. The last time we saw it, it was out of control. It was kinda terrifying," Soledad explained to Anika. "It was scarier than any Pokémon we came across while we were traveling together."

"I know I was afraid of it," Takeshi commented.

"So was I," said June.

"Combination 4, now!" Amber ordered.

"Mega Claw and Dragon Breath!" Josh responded.

Gyarados used Iron Tail followed by Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt. Salamence had just issued its mega claw attack and was about to use Dragon Breath, when it collapsed from the intense amount of electricity that it was being shocked with.

"And Salamence is out of the match!" the official declared.

"Yes! Even a Mega Salamence could take on our secret weapon!" Jay exclaimed. "Yay Amber! You're a champ!"

 _"I am glad he is finally paying attention to me instead of Jezz,"_ Amber thought to herself.

"This is great. There is absolutely no way that his Persian could defeat Gyarados if his Mega Salamence couldn't. And mega evolved dragon type like that is one of the strongest non-legendaries in existence," Anika commented.

"Go Persian, use hypnosis," Josh instructed after her released his last standing Pokémon.

"Avoid looking that Persian in the eyes at all costs," Amber told Gyarados. "Now use shadowball!"

Persian leapt over each shadowball gracefully. Amber had Gyarados try Hydro Pump, but the Persian used double team to avoid it. Persian was harder to defeat than she anticipated, but she knew it couldn't just rely on defense moves. It had to attack eventually, and she doubted it had enough combat power to take down her fusion Gyarados, or rather, her and Jay's fusion Gyarados.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Josh commanded.

"Perrrrrar," Persian growled, boldly lunging at the Gyarados.

Shadow Claw pierced Gyarados through the scales, causing the enormous water type to cry out in pain. It had a tough time shaking the Persian off, due to the fact that it couldn't not look Persian in the eye directly and risk feeling the effects of its confusion attack. Persian also clung to the Gyarados with its long, sharp claws, causing it tremendous pain.

"Go under the water. Persians hate water," Amber suggested anxiously.

Gyarados dove into the arena's pool. As expected, Persian eventually let go, though it held on longer than anyone anticipated. Afterwards it was declared unable to battle.

"And the final round goes to Amber Ketchum and her fusion Gyarados!" The official announced.

"What a match!" the commenter started. "For the first time in twenty years, we have a fusion Pokémon defeat two opponents in the semifinals. But will did the blue team earn enough points to continue to the finals?"

Amber returned Gyarados and then joined her friends on the bench.

"That was amazing Amb. I hope we make it. If you competed as an individual, you would have definitely made it to the finals. I hope I didn't drag you down," Anika told her.

"Don't sweat it," said Amber.

Amber knew that Anika was probably right though. The group method could have dragged her down. If she had chosen to compete as an individual, she probably would have done much better. She had an almost perfect record of losing no Pokémon, whereas no one else in the group, minus Jay, did. Now they just had to wait a few more seconds and minutes for the numbers to appear on the screen, and then they would know if they were moving on or not.

"I am so anxious. Amber really did well. She won her round. I really hope her team gets to move forward," Misty fretted.

"But they all looked like they had fun. I know Amber is really competitive and all, but this is her first Conference, and she is only eleven. Only a handful of ten and eleven-year olds throughout history have won a Conference after their first Pokémon journey. Even though Amber likes to make history, she can still do it next year, when she is twelve. Not many twelve-year-olds win at the Indigo Plateau either," Ash responded.

"Jay did well too. He should get to move on," Jessie pouted. "It isn't fair if he doesn't."

"Jay probably won't mind," James responded.

"Papa is right. He be a little bummed, and might have a little drama, but he'll get over it. I think he has other things on his mind anyway," Annastasia told them.

"Mmmhhmm", Lucy, Meowth, and Rumika hummed in response. Jessie pouted even more at this. She decided she didn't like Jezz.

The giant TV monitor in the center of the arena started flashing red and blue, and the announcer called for everyone's attention. Everyone perked up and stared at the screen.

"The team moving on the next round is…. the red team! Congratulations!" the announcer declared. "Let us all give a hand to Josh Jagoe, Kane Tunub, Kai Tunub, Melissa Lenhardt, Jacklyn Meyer, and Jezz Tonaka!"

Anika, Soledad, Jay, Amber, June, and Takeshi clapped for the red team, extremely bummed that even though they had ultimately won the long hard battle against the red side, they still hadn't obtained enough points to make it all the way to the finals. Their parents, friends, and other relatives seemed to feel the same way, though Jay noticed his parents, Rumika, Lucy, and Meowth seemed a bit unnerved by something else.

"Did you all hear what I just heard?" Rumika said to Jessie and James. As usual, Meowth and Lucy butted in, as it sounded like she had something interesting to say. "You know, the last name."

"Coincidence probably," Jessie replied.

"There are just too many coincidences for my liking," Rumika responded.

"What are you all whispering about?" Annastasia inquired. She handed Silver to her mother. "We should head out to go pick up the kids now, not just sit here."

"You are right," Jessie said as she adjusted Silver's hat and arranged him in the car seat that attached to his stroller. "Let's get out of here."

"I really like that idea. I can take Rose though," Michio replied. He was still holding the baby girl and noticed that James was occupied with two overstuffed diaper bags.

"Thanks," Annastasia told Michio as she passed Rose's car seat over to him.

"Whatever gets us out of here faster," he responded.

Once everyone was ready to go, they made their way through the crowd and towards the kids. Lucy and Jessie kept bickering over Jezz, as the Purrloin had hitched a ride on the redhead's shoulder and was right in her ear. Soon Lily caught on to their contentious conversation and inevitably joined in. Michio and Annastasia overheard.

"I didn't know your maiden name was Tonaka," Annastasia commented.

"Argh. Don't say that word, it's weird," Jessie responded cringingly.

"Tonaka'?"

"No, 'maiden'. I hate that word."

"Whatever. That means Jezz is probably related to us. That would make sense. We should talk to his family, you know, before Jay asks him out on a date."

"Yeah let's do that please," James pleaded. "Jay really doesn't need to embarrassed like that."

"Oh, we will," Jessie replied. "And Rumika, now that you know his last name, you should be able to get more info, so that is your job."

"I know, I know," Rumika mumbled. "And by the way, my facial recognition system is much more accurate than researching last names. It just seems like Jezz is off the radar for some reason. Sometimes people can have their identifications protected, but usually only celebrities or superrich people or former criminals do that," she answered.

Everyone quickened their pace at her words, confusing Michio, but he just went along with it. He had learned that with this family, you learn as you go along.

The stadium was so crowded that it took them a full fifteen minutes to get to the spot where they agreed to meet the kids. Misty and Ash ran up to Amber, who seemed to be not all that upset that she had lost in the end. Cilan and Iris and Brock and Autumn found June and Takeshi. June was more bummed than Amber was, but talked about how in the end, the other team 'deserved' it more. Takeshi just seemed relieved that the pressure was now lifted now that they didn't have any more battling to do for a while. Anika's parents couldn't make it, due to their living far away in Unova and Anika's decision to compete was very last minute. Anika had called them to let them know how far they had made it, and they were proud nonetheless, even though they didn't have a clue as to how Pokémon battles or the Kanto League even worked. Gary and Dawn gave Soledad a small gift, a present that she promised to open later, when they were back at their hotel. Jay was the only one missing.

"Oh yeah Jay went to go talk to Jezz," Amber said dismissively.

Now that they were out of the competition, she did care how infatuated Jay became with Jezz. She figured his crush would last a few weeks at most, like they normally did.

"Thanks Amber," James told the eleven-year-old.

"So, if I was Jay, where would I go?" Jessie wondered aloud.

"Call his cellphone!" Meowth yelled at them. "Dummies."

"Right," they replied together.

Jay picked up at the second ring. "Hey papa. Sorry I left the meeting spot. I just had something I wanted to do really quick. I am coming back now."

Three minutes later, Jay came strolling back to group.

"Great, you are here, so we can leave," Jessie said, grabbing his hand.

"Hold on Jess," said James. James looked Jay in the eyes. "You did such a good job. You did so well. We know that you would have made it to all the top if you competed as an individual, and we are so happy for you."

"Thank you, papa," Jay replied.

"You were so good. You and Togekiss were the best," said Jocelyn.

"Flaa flaa!"

"Plusleeee!"

"Miinun!"

"Tarrria"

"Lillipup pup"

"We have cake to celebrate your victory too," Annastasia announced. "We invited everyone to go back to the apartment to share it."

"We really did get a cake!" Jocelyn exclaimed excitedly. "Mmm. This is the best day ever!"

"Flaafy Flaafy flaa," her Pokémon agreed.

"I think I prefer the cake to the ribbons and trophies to be honest," Jay replied. "And I bet Amber agrees with me," Jay responded.

"Let's go back then," Logan suggested. "I want cake too!"

"Squirt Squirrrtle!" Squirt Gun concurred.

Jay's parents, Meowth, Lucy, and Rumika were talking to all the other adults about the cake they planned on serving back at the apartment. They started to walk towards their cars. Jay had a lingering thought, and decided to voice it before they got in the car and it was too late to ask.

"Mom, Papa, can I invite someone to join us?" Jay asked when they were about halfway to the car.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Lucy looked at one another briefly.

"Okay, who?" Jessie asked, pretending not to know.

"Um, this kid I met that I like," he answered. "Um, he is a lot like me, and he is just one year older, and he is staying nearby too. He was on the red team, his name is Jezz."

"Oh…Jezz. Sure sweetie," Jessie responded hesitantly.

She reasoned that if Jezz came over, it could be easier to find out more about him. At least that is what Jessie figured. Meowth discretely elbowed Jessie in the ribs while Jay was blissfully staring out into space.

"What?" she replied in an irritated whisper.

"Sos Jay, did you know dat Jezz might be yere cousin?" Meowth asked.

Jay's attention turned to Meowth immediately. "W-what?" he asked, clearly horrified. "Why d-do you say something like that?"

"Meowth," Jessie groaned.

"Meowth is kinda right. Um, you see, your mom's last name was Tonaka, and Jezz's last name is Tonaka, and he looks very much like Jocelyn and someone else I used to um…know very well," James explained. "Someone who she was related to."

"I didn't know about the last name, but I think you understand where this is going," Annastasia told Jay.

Jay knew about certain relatives just as well as she did, but he didn't want to even think about that.

"We kinda wanted to let you know, just because…well just because," James concluded.

"Oh," Jay sighed, his heart sinking. "Thanks for letting me know."

There was an awkward pause of silence.

"Aren't you going to call him?" Lucy asked Jay.

"Oh, um, maybe I shouldn't invite him, it he's related to ah… _them_ , you know. I mean I guess he is related to us too, but he must be closer to them," Jay replied.

"Don't be like that Jay," said Annastasia. "You like him. It's probably just a better idea to not like him like that. Besides, he might be nothing like them. He might not even know them, and it's possible that we aren't related to him at all."

"That's true. Ask his family to come too, if they are around," James suggested.

"Okay," Jay responded.

Jay picked up his phone and started texting Jezz. He clearly had gone to get his phone number during his short escapade earlier.

"I have no idea what is going on," Michio said aloud.

Annastasia leaned in and whispered a few words in his ear, reminding him of a story she had told him a while ago.

"Never mind," he mumbled a few minutes later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the apartment, everyone took pictures and chatted as they waited for everyone else to arrive. Michio and Annastasia discovered the Sandshrew in their bedroom playing cards with Peruva, Lickilicky, Golem, Lunala, and Venomoth, all of whom Michio had left behind. The pair of them were surprised at how civil the Sandshrew was behaving.

"Are you going to come down and eat cake?" Annastasia asked it.

"Cake? Like for birthdays?" it questioned.

"This one is a cake to celebrate the kid's accomplishments at the Indigo Plateau. They didn't earn enough points to continue, so this was their last day competing. The cake is enormous. We have enough for all the Pokémon to have some, but not all Pokémon like cake. You refused to participate the last time we served cake, so you never had it before," Annastasia explained.

"I shall refuse again," it responded. "I will take a walk instead."

"Good," Michio muttered.

The Sandshrew left the room. Peruva, Arbok, Weezing, Venomoth, Staryu, Lunala, Golem, Lickilicky and the rest of Michio's Pokémon decided to stay behind.

"So how do you feel?" Annastasia asked Michio quietly. She knew that spending the entire day in an overpopulated trainers' village was extremely stressful for someone with crowd anxiety.

"I am fine," he responded.

"I don't get it. How did you compete as a champion if you hate crowds?" she asked. "You don't even like just sitting there and watching when there are so many people."

"Whiskey and Adderall," he answered.

"I should have known," Annastasia murmured. "That combination kills people, you know. How old were you, like ten?"

"Yes actually. Ten, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen. But now Bleu's heal bell sorta works. I should just have found myself a fucking Altaria. It would have saved me a lot of time, and regrets."

"Tarrrria tar tar," Bleu cooed.

"Or a Chimecho," Annastasia responded. "Maybe we'll get one someday. Let's go downstairs and meet Jezz's family, if they are in town and decided to come over. Maybe they are interesting people."

Annastasia and Michio put their stuff down and went back down the stairs. They saw Jay talking to Jezz and Amber, and seemed clear to them that Jay's crush had evaporated. Annastasia decided that this was a relief. Even if there was no familial connection between them and the mysterious Jezz, it was still good that Jay had gotten over it, since Jezz didn't seem all that interested in Jay, at least in that way. And they were only little boys, which was always something to consider. She then noticed two unfamiliar adults talking to her parents, and she walked over to them.

"Annastasia, these are Jezz's guardians," said James.

The first woman looked about her mother's age. She was about the same height, but very different looking. She had short black hair that was very curly. Her skin was a light brown, and her eyes were hazel. She shook Annastasia and Michio's hands and Annastasia introduced herself.

"I am Hauana," the woman responded. She turned to Michio. "Jessie told me you are also from Alola."

"I am," Michio replied.

"His name is Michio Kapule, and he is from the main island," Annastasia answered for him when he didn't speak further.

"I am Perry. I have heard you last name before. Your family is very famous. I live on the Alola mainland too", the man told them.

Like Hauana, Perry had dark skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. Annastasia and the others presumed that he was also born in Alola.

"We were talking about whether or not our families are connected," James explained.

"Jezz is a wanderer. He has been with three official foster homes and several other shelters since he was born, and has lived in almost every region. We are hoping that we are his last foster home. We don't have any information about his birth family, and neither do any of his previous foster homes or the agency. We had asked about that before. The agency we worked with told us that everything is confidential, according to his birth parents. Jezz doesn't even know who his parents are," Hauana explained.

"Does Jezz have any other family members? Siblings or even a distant aunt or any older relatives?" James inquired.

"Jezz's great-grandparents had him until he was about six months old, then they died and he was put up for adoption. They put in their will that they need their identities and his parents' identities to be secure from everyone, however Jezz's name was never changed for some reason," Hauana explained. "And the paperwork on him is scarce."

"That's too bad," James replied.

"Who knows what the future may bring. Let's move on for now. I know that Jay said that Jezz wants to visit us for a while," said Annastasia. "He is welcome to do that."

"Jezz told us that too," said Perry. "He loves the Alola atmosphere, but he doesn't like the other children there. The other kids give him a hard time because of his fair skin and accent. He doesn't look or on sound an Alonian."

"I understand," said Michio. "Sometimes the native children are cruel to the non-natives, but you obviously know that already."

"I think it is especially good if Jezz stays with you for a while, makes some new friends and visits the famous Oak Lab," said Perry. "Kanto is one of the places he has lived before. Other than traveling to a few cities, he hasn't spent much time with Kanto natives, and the only reason he got to compete at the Indigo Plateau was because he took that brutal Pokémon League entrance exam and somehow managed to pass. He is brilliant, but he can surely use more social experience."

Jezz, Amber, and Jay walk by just in time to hear the six adults discussing this.

"You mean I really get to go with them?" Jezz asked excitedly.

The kids all looked at Jessie and James.

"I don't see why not. We have a hotel. We are going to open it back up to guests the moment we get back, but there will be plenty of room for Jezz," James assured them.

Jezz you at Perry and Hauana. "Can I go Pllllleeeassse? Just for a few weeks at least?"

"Sure. As long as it is okay with them," Hauana answered as Perry nodded.

"It's fine with us. You can stay for as long as you want," James told the children.

"Yes!" Jezz and Jay said together.

"Let's go tell the others," said Amber.

Amber dragged the two boys in the other direction, towards Tamaki Soledad, June, Takeshi, and a collection of their Pokémon.

"This really will be good for him, meeting new friends and staying with them," Hauana and Perry said one last time. "Thank you."

"It's no skin off of our noses," Jessie responded.

"Really, we don't mind," James added.

"Well neither does Jezz, apparently," Hauana sighed happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the closing ceremonies, everyone decided to meet back at the Pallet House for one final celebration. All the kids received new bicycles, an updated Pokedex, and new case to store all their Pokeballs as a special gift from their parents and adult friends and relatives. Even the kids who didn't compete, namely Tamaki, Benny, Jocelyn, Lily, and Logan got something. Also, two old friends of Ash's returned. Misty greeted them when they showed up at the party.

"Hey Todd, Casey. I had no idea you were near Pallet."

"We were invited," Casey responded. "And we weren't that far away. We saw the kids at the Indigo Plateau."

"When Jessie saw me, she asked to photograph the kids today, even though I explained to her that I only really want to photograph wild Pokémon," Todd explained.

"I see," said Misty.

Later the adults forced everyone to gather for a group photo. Everyone had to smush together in front of the Oak Lab with their starter.

"Just in case you are wondering, the reason we are taking this picture is because before we left for the journey, we all took one with our starters. I like the idea of a before and after," Annastasia told Jezz.

"Oh yes," he responded.

Annastasia flipped through the photos her cellphone and stopped when she got to a certain recent photo. He handed the phone to Jezz.

"Look here. What do you see?"

"I see everyone standing in front of the Oak Lab," Jezz started. "You look the same, except some of the younger kids do not. Jay has his hair purple and spikey instead of light blue and straight, and he has a Togetic with him instead of a Togekiss. Amber has a Pichu instead of a Pikachu, and Takeshi has a Cyndaquil instead of a Typhlosion. June has a Bulbasaur instead a Venasaur, and Soledad has a Charmander instead of a Charizard. Squirt Gun and Logan both look really nervous, and Lily looks like a regular shiny Meowth, not one with dyed fur. Jocelyn and Flaafy both look pretty anxious to get started, and Michio looks really pissed off. He also has a sassy-looking Pikachu with him. Nolan and Lexi, look like they are ready for anything. I don't see Maya, or Rita, Anika, Tamaki, or Benny in this photo."

"That was because our team evolved a lot over time," Annastasia told him.

"That's nice. I wish I had a team," said Jezz. "I usually just hop around."

"You can join our team," Takeshi suggested as he and the other kids walked into their conversation.

"Yeah, we want always be together, be we can always be friends and help each other out", June added. "And none of us have definite plans for next season, or anything immediately after that."

"She is right. And we like doing all kinds of things," said Soledad.

"Charrrrrrrr."

"Venaaaasaurr Venasaur…."

"Pikachupi pika!"

"Togekisssss."

"Altarrri Altaria."

"Pup!"

"You are all so kind," Jezz murmured, mostly to himself.

Only Annastasia heard him, knowing that Jezz would make his appreciation known to the others one way or another. After that, everyone gathered as Todd snapped a group photo. That night there was music, dancing and lots of food.

"This turned out to be great. I am glad the kids had their chance in the sun," Annastasia told Michio as they sat alone in Professor Oak's terrarium. Their firefly Pokémon friends were still there, and it seemed they weren't leaving anytime soon, at least not while Annastasia and Michio kept visiting them.

"Volllllbeat."

"Luumise Illumise."

"Illuuuuumissee…"

"It is nice. Do you think the kids are going to travel like this again?" Michio asked Annastasia. "If they go, will you go too?"

"They probably will. It all depends. I probably will go with them, if I feel will I am up to it," Annastasia responded.

"Ok good."

"So, you enjoy the traveling, huh?"

"Well they are sorta a fun group."

The two of them heard a crash and ran to the terrarium window. A herd of wild Tauros, Rattata, and Raticate were chasing a bunch of their kids down the street. They noticed a little bit of smoke too, and soon it became clear that a fire was chasing them as well. Annastasia and Michio grabbed their Pokeballs and ran outside.

"Sometimes I truly believe that we need them," Annastasia told Michio as the headed towards the chaos. "Just as much as they need us, apparently."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: There you have it, the epilogue that ties up all the loose ends (I think). Of course, I had to add Jezz…I hope you liked this. The last chapter is just final notes, a few things some of you might be interested in reading. This chapter was updated on July 18, 2017.

A special thanks to Julie Togepi, BriannaBuzzanco, Pokemonfanthings, Iamsomething, and UMBREON for all your reviews and PMs. Also to my friends who do not have accounts on this site but still read my stuff for me. Please review one last time and let me know those last final thoughts:)


	56. Author Notes

Final Author Notes:

I decided to create a list of notes that I either forgot to include or couldn't really fit in the bottom and top AN of each of the chapters. Some of these are things I feel I didn't stress enough, or assumed was obvious but probably wasn't. I might have included some of these things in other ANs, but I honestly can't remember. Anyway, I thought you might be interested in some of the thoughts that ran through my head as I wrote this:

· The Toka region is a real region in Japan- often referred to as an industrial region. I describe Toka as being a mountainous, scarcely populated, and cold region, but the real Toka region is not like this at all.

· The few places I do mention in Toka, such as Baydon, Obsidia, and the White Jade Springs – are made up; they are entirely fictional. The location names come from mineral names. I do this because in Kanto, you start off in "Pallet Town", where every town is named after a color. In Johto you start of in "New Bark Town" and every subsequent town is named after a plant. So I kept this theme just because I thought it was clever.

· Aubergine means 'eggplant' in French, btw. It is commonly used as color name as well, so I am told.

· Rita has a Zorua because there is this very convincing fan theory that N is actually a Zoroark. I totally buy into this. Look it up, I dare you.

· I often write Pokémon names without a 's', even if I mean it to be plural. For example, I always write 'Raticade' even if I am referring to multiple ones. I do this because that is how the anime does it in most of the episodes for most of the Pokémon. Sometimes I use and 's', like for 'Pikachus' and 'Dittos' or 'Ghastlys' sometimes, but those are usually typos. While we are on this subject, I know I have mentioned it before, but I know 100% that I spell so many names wrong. That is because most of the time when I write I have no Internet, since I write on the go, so I can't look up the correct spelling. Some Pokémon, like 'Garados' I added to the dictionary so long ago and to go back and fix them all would just be way too frustrating. I figure everyone can figure out what I mean by context, so it isn't that important to fix it. And I also know that I spelled Clemont's name wrong by calling him Clement.

· Michio is supposed to look similar to "Hau" from the Sun and Moon games, but older. Obviously their personalities do not match at all; in fact they are almost complete opposites. But if you want to imagine Michio when he was supposedly younger and ' more like Jay' then there you go. I kinda hope that he is in the anime.

· Annastasia coincidentally resembles "Lillie" from the Sun and Moon games. That is Annastasia looked like when she was younger. If you asked me, I would say that Lillie doesn't look like much of a native Alonian anyway. It will be interesting to see if Lillie appears in the anime, and if she gets an Altaria, Lillipup, or Pikachu. .

· James was wearing glasses throughout this entire fanfic. And he does have both his ears pierced, really. I truly believe that this is cannon.

· I see every single typo but I just ignore them because I revise this stuff so much and it drives me crazy to go back and fix one or a few tiny mistakes after I publish a doc. Now that this is done I will go back and clean some of these chapters up, but it will take me a while.

· Up until chapter 6, Michio was from Unova. Then they news of Sun and Moon came out, and I patched things up a littleJ. That is why a Liepard is his main partner.

· In case you forgot/ didn't know, according to the anime there are three ways one can quality to compete at the annual Indigo Plateau Conference. 1) Earn 8 Gym Badges from 'official' gyms- no, not all gyms are 'official'. 2) Take and Pass the very difficult Entrance Exam. 3) Graduate from Pokémon Tech. Anika took and passed the test, which is why she can compete with the others. This information was revealed in several episodes during the first season of the anime.

· Was Helena present at the Indigo Plateau? Most certainly. Will she randomly show up in future fics? Most likely.

· Nanny and Pop- pop (aka, Paul and Linda) died for a few reasons: 1. I thought it was a major plot hole that they were even still alive to begin with, since they have to be very old by now 2. I needed another event to bring Jessie, James, and the kids back together so that the other important stuff could happen. 3. I wanted to add something kinda unexpected, but still a slice of life sorta thing 4. I wanted more things to happen at that house, and I needed it to be emotionally charged. Also, if you think it was bizarre that they died on the same day, it actually is not that unheard of. My grandparents died on the same day too, just a few hours apart, in the same way I described.

· All my characters are based off real people. Jay is based off a very loveable cousin of mine. An adorable twelve year who came out of the closet at age 8. Except it wasn't really 'coming out', it was more like "Guess what, I'm in love!" four years later he is still 'in love' with his crush. And they are close, but as you would probably expect, they are more like best buddies who steal kisses from one another now and again. Amber is based off a friend of mine growing up, who has red hair and does the archery thing. Annastasia is based off of a combination of many different people that I know. Some things, like her conversation ADD, is something I sorta have too. Jocelyn is based off my little sister. Rita, Nolan, and Lexi are all based off other friends of mine. The kids are mostly based off kids I know in my life, such as my younger cousins and the kids I used to babysit before they were old enough to be left home alone. That is where I got the inspiration for their conversations and such. I remember one person said that they would like to meet Jay one day. Well, there is a 'real' Jay out there. He lives in Oregon.

· I included asexual/questioning/lesbian/pansexual characters in this fic because I like to write what I know. I thought it would be important to include many different kinds of people, because that is what the world is made up of. It is easier for me to get into the heads of LBGQT+ people then it is for me to write a about a world that only includes cisgendered straight people anyway. Also, there are a thousand stereotypes for every type of sexuality, especially asexuality, which relatively few people understand. AVEN (Asexuality Visibility and Education Network) is a great resource (you can just look them up online). Even if you aren't all that interested, it is good for educational purposes.

· An Anon (anonymous person) on Tumblr once wrote to me: " _I really want to write more, but I never feel motivated to find the time, and I can't help but feel like no one is reading. Also, I don't know how to end stories. I come up with what I think are good ideas for a fanfiction, and sometimes I even publish them, but then I don't finish it, even if it gets a few positive reviews. How do you get inspired to finish your stories, and do you have any tips on trying to create a good ending?_

I responded: _"Reviews always let me know that people are reading, but I understand because sometimes weeks and months go by and you only get a few comments on something that you worked really hard on. Then you look at other peoples' works, and you think 'mine is just as good or better, but they have 200 reviews and I only have one! Or 'I only have eight followers but they have 60, what am I doing wrong?'' It is frustrating, but that is why writing is something you do for yourself first. Then when other people do respond, it feels really good because it is like they are validating a part of you. I get inspired to write stories, especially the endings, by doing many different things. Music is a big one. I love Ed Sheeran. Not just the more popular Ed Sheeran either. Many scenes in 'Stand by You' were inspired by some of his darker songs. I also like Coldplay, and that is where I pulled a lot of inspiration from for "Heroine". There are also many other songs, many of which do not have much in common. I think of how the song ends, and sometimes how I wish the song ended, and that is where I get many of my many of my endings from. Also my original characters are always based, sometimes only loosely, on people I know. A lot of times things that happen to them in my fics are things that have happened to real people in real life, in one way or another. Other works, like books that I have read and poems that I have seen, also inspires me. I am so honored that you came to me for advise on how to write endings, and I hoped this helped. Please tell me your name so that I can review your future work_ _J_

 _Ps: I always write down the basic framework of my story first before I begin to publish it, this keeps me on track and also my readers usually like this because they don't have to go more than a few days without an update._

Unfortunately, this anon never gave me their name, so I don't know what fanfiction they were referring to, but I thought it was worth sharing this, since it sorta made my year.

· If you want to get a better sense of who I am, just go to Bri's Tumblr. My Tumblr is more of a fandom thing and doesn't reflect my true personality at all (unless I leave comments on a post). I say Bri's Tumblr because if I had a personal one, it would basically be identical to hers, plus I send her stuff almost everyday and she always reblogs it. I do not want to make to make my own personal one, because like I said, it would basically be a copy of Bri's, plus I already have my Pokémon themed one and I am also helping Pokemonfanthings manage hers. It would just be too hard to maintain, since I am so busy. But there you will find all the other stuff that I like basically. I send Bri a lot of Pokémon stuff that isn't shipping related but is really funny. Some blogs to check out:

Paradoxinyourpantshorse (Bri)- Pokémon, Social Justice, funny random things, cute animals, Harry Potter, memes, Nickelodeon, and 90's cartoons. Basically my life.

Pokemonfanthings - just amazing Pokémon art and occasionally links to fanfiction.

Teamrocketfanart- fanart related to Team Rocket, managed by a friend.

Officialpokemonstuff- Pokémon anime gifs, screen shots, headcannons, clips, and other random things relating to the anime. A friend manages this account, but I help out a lot.

Pokemonshipsblogwithteamrocket- my original Tumblr. This is the only one that I manage by myself. It is all shipping related things. In my opinion, it is not as great as the other Pokémon-related blogs I mentioned, but if you are really into shipping, you should look at this.

· I like answering questions, so if there is anything you want to ask me, go for it. Everything I write makes sense to me and my close friends, but if something is confusing you or you see a plot hole, please tell me. You will be doing me a huge favor. After all, my goal is to improve as a writer. The only things I won't answer are questions about my personal life. This includes my phone number, home location, personal email, and stuff relating to that. I also do not ever post pictures of myself online. Heads up; you should never put this information out on the Internet either. Social media sites are safe as long as you use them properly, and remember that it doesn't take Facebook or Twitter for someone to find out something about you that you intended to keep private. Never give out personal information on any site, even on one like this.

· Lastly, since I mentioned that music was a big inspiration for me, I decided to include a copy of my playlist. I lot of these songs remind me of the characters that Bri and I created together. I recently noticed that other fanfiction writers were doing this, so I decided to go for it. I put two * *next to the ones I think are definitely worth listening to, but obviously I like them all. Most of these songs remind me of one particular part of the fic, or one particular character, or one specific ship, but many are general. Also, not all of these are the original artists, by the way, and some songs have similar titles to other more popular songs but are different, just so you know.

Heroine Playlist:

Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls**

The Scientist by Coldplay**

Come to Me by The Goo Goo Dolls**

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls**

Dare You to Move by Switchfoot**

See the World by Gomez**

Send by On My Way by Rust Root

Drops of Jupiter by Train

Hey Soul Sister  by Train

Up With the Birds by Coldplay

Paradise by Coldplay**

Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**

Afire Love by Ed Sheeran**

Unlucky Stars by Todd Wright**

Up the Wolves by The Mountain Goats**

Falling Slowly by Celtic Thunder**

Secrets by Mary Lambert**

On My Way by Phil Collins

You're Worth It by Cimorelli

We're Going to Be Friends by Caroline Pennel**

She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert**

Hold You Up by Shane Miller

Photograph by Ed Sheeran**

Nothing Left to Lose- Matt Kearney**

Come Back to Me by David Cook**

Daydream Believer by Anne Murray

I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts

Little Wonders – by Rob Thomas**

The Lucky Ones by Brendan James**

That Wasn't Me by Brandie Carlilie**

500 Miles – by Haley and Michaels**

Cool Kids by Echosmith

Team- by Lorde

Fight Song by Rachel Platten**

Don't Rain on My Parade by Naya Rivera

Crush by David Archuleta

I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

Born to Fly by Danielle Bradbery**

Human Nature by Michael Jackson**

Rescue by Yuna**

Follow Your Arrow by Kacey Musgraves**

Somebody to Love by Kacey Musgraves**

The Story by Brandie Carlilie**

Take on the World by Sabrina Carpenter & Rowan Blanchard

Love You Like the Movies- by Anthem Lights

Nintendo- Todd Carey

Some Nights by Fun

Sami –by Darren Criss

Introducing Me by Nick Jonas

Wake Me Up by Avicii

Cough Syrup by Matthew Shuler

No Boundaries- Adam Lambert**

Shake it Out\- Florence and the Machine**

Stand – by Cassadee Pope**

Feel Again/Dog Days Are Over (mashup) by Mike Tompkins**

There are obviously many more, but these are probably the top 55. So these are all my notes for now. I will put a notice up on my profile page when I am going to publish more, but this is going to be all for probably a while. Thanks for the support and I look forward to seeing your usernames again in the future:)


End file.
